Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Gajeel Redfox quiere dejar atrás su vida de delincuente y acaba inscribiéndose en el Instituto Fairy Tail. Allí conocerá a la persona que será la más importante de su vida: Levy McGarden. ¿Podrá Gajeel empezar una nueva vida o los fantasmas del pasado le golpearán de nuevo impidiéndole ser feliz? [Gajevy, UA, actual] [Imagen: Ruzky Boz] [Aviso: lenguaje fuerte, violencia y lemon].
1. Capítulo 1

**Summary:** Gajeel Redfox quiere dejar atrás su vida de delincuente y acaba inscribiéndose en el Instituto Fairy Tail. Allí conocerá a la persona que será la más importante de su vida. ¿Podrá Gajeel empezar una nueva vida o los fantasmas del pasado le golpearán de nuevo impidiéndole ser feliz? [Gajevy, UA, época actual]

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 1**

En uno de los barrios especiales de Tokio, más concretamente en _Bunky_ _ō,_ ya había comenzado la primavera. Era principios del mes de abril y eso significaba que, una vez más, las puertas del instituto de preparatoria "Fairy Tail" se abrirían para comenzar el inicio de un nuevo curso académico.

Levy McGarden, estudiante de 2º año, era una joven algo más bajita que las chicas de su edad. Su constitución era delgada pero tenía curvas, sobre todo, en la cintura y en las caderas. Su pecho era de un tamaño normal, ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeño, sin embargo sentía un gran complejo de inferioridad por su tamaño al ser, dentro de su grupo de amigas, la que tenía la talla más baja de sujetador. A pesar de su complejo, había partes de su cuerpo que sí le gustaban como, por ejemplo, su color de pelo azul cielo, del cual se sentía tan orgullosa que llevaba su frondosa melena a la altura de los hombros, y sus grandes y expresivos ojos de color avellana. Su piel era un punto a su favor también, la tenía tan hidratada y bonita que apenas necesitaba maquillaje; solía llevar una discreta sombra de ojos rosa palo, rímel negro en sus pestañas y un ligero brillo labial.

Por supuesto, al igual que todos los adolescentes que iban a un instituto, llevaba puesto el uniforme oficial de su centro: una chaqueta de color azul marino con el emblema del centro en color dorado a juego con los puños, botones y demás detalles decorativos; debajo, la joven portaba un suéter amarillo con una camisa blanca muy sencilla; la falda era corta, algo más corta de lo recomendado, que eran cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, y de un color gris oscuro a cuadros; en el cuello, en vez de la corbata que solían usar los hombres, llevaba un bonito e inmaculado lazo rojo. Para personalizar su indumentaria, además, llevaba una linda cinta en el pelo que usaba como diadema. La cinta era de color negro y, en uno de sus lados, tenía el detalle de una orquídea blanca. Negros también eran los _leggins_ que llevaba. Le gustaba llevarlos, no sólo para prevenir el frío que aún hacía en esa época del año, sino también para evitar que algún desaprensivo le hiciera fotos de su ropa interior por debajo de su falda, algo que, aunque desagradable, solía pasar durante los viajes de metro hasta la escuela. Los zapatos y su mochila eran de color marrón tierra.

A pesar de que las clases empezaban a las 8:30 de la mañana, Levy solía llegar un poco antes al instituto. Aunque siempre desayunaba en su casa, le gustaba tomarse un café con leche, con extra de azúcar, antes de empezar sus clases; eso le daba la energía que necesitaba para enfrentarse –intelectualmente hablando– a todo el día que tenía por delante. Sí, efectivamente, Levy era una joven de 16 años (recién cumplidos, ya que su cumpleaños era el 21 de marzo) adicta al café y… ¿por qué no decirlo? a los libros también…

Ese lunes 4 abril, la adolescente, mientras se tomaba su café matutino con tranquilidad, esperaba en la entrada de su escuela a su grupo de amigos. Al ser ese día el inicio de las clases, en medio del patio principal, había un panel enorme con la lista de alumnos. Esa lista estaba dividida por cursos y grupos. Con mucha atención, Levy buscaba su nombre para averiguar en qué clase la habían adjudicado. No tardó demasiado en encontrar su nombre: McGarden, Levy: 2-1. Una vez que halló su nombre, comenzó a leer el resto de compañeros de su clase… ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Le había tocado compartir aula con sus amigos!

Otro año más estaría con Lucy Heartfilia, su mejor amiga, a pesar de que se conocieron solamente hacía un año. Precisamente fue en el inicio escolar del curso pasado. Ambas se perdieron por el centro y ese pequeño despiste, sumado a un amor incondicional por la lectura, dio lugar a una amistad que seguramente duraría hasta el final de los tiempos. Su gran amistad sólo podía compararse a una especie de hermandad que sentía por otros de sus amigos, ya que a éstos los conocía desde su más tierna infancia: Natsu, el cual era el novio de Lucy, era un tipo enérgico y positivo; Gray, un chico tímido pero muy leal; Erza, una mujer fuerte, valiente, decidida; Jellal, la pareja de Erza, un muchacho maduro y algo introspectivo; Cana, una adolescente divertida, festera y muy amigable; y, por supuesto, sus mejores amigos, Jet y Droy, dos chicos muy alegres que siempre la colmaban de atenciones. También conocía a otros de sus compañeros como a los trillizos Strauss, Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman, con los que se llevaba estupendamente; a la pareja más adorable y encantadora de la escuela, Bisca y Alzack; y al cuarteto algo conflictivo del centro: "la tribu del Rayo", denominado así por el sobrenombre de su líder Laxus "el Rayo". El resto de sus integrantes del grupo eran: Freed, Evergreen y Bickslow. Los cuatro tenían 17 años. El curso pasado se metieron en líos de peleas con otros institutos y el director del centro, Makarov, paradójicamente el abuelo de Laxus, les expulsó un mes en el último trimestre. Así, no era de extrañar que suspendieran los exámenes finales, por lo que su tutor les recomendó –y obligó– a repetir el segundo curso. Levy deseó internamente que la actitud de "la tribu" hubiera cambiado, de lo contrario, sería un suplicio estar en la misma clase que ellos. La joven, al igual que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, odiaba la violencia y a todo aquel que la empleara injustamente.

Con suma puntualidad, la ceremonia de inicio de las clases comenzó a las 8:30 am en el Salón de Actos del centro. Levy ya se había reunido con sus amigos y todos ya se habían colocado en su fila correspondiente. Como todos los años, el director emitió un saludo a los nuevos y antiguos estudiantes y mencionó quienes iban a ser los tutores de cada grupo: el señor Clive, más conocido por su nombre de pila Gildarts (que, además era el padre de Cana) sería su tutor este año. Levy suspiró aliviada, al menos sabía que con este profesor la violencia estaba más que prohibida.

Para finalizar el acto, el o la mejor estudiante de las pruebas de acceso tenía que dar un breve discurso. Eso era lo acostumbrado. Levy recordó con pavor cómo se tuvo que subir al podio el año pasado y no pudo sentir más que lástima, empatía y comprensión por la joven que ahora se subía al escenario mientras temblaba como una hoja. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía: nerviosa y avergonzada. Levy era una persona muy tímida, sobre todo, con los desconocidos, pero, una vez confiaba en la otra persona, era una joven muy divertida, incluso en ocasiones algo atrevida y mordaz en sus comentarios.

Por fin estaban en su clase, la 2-1, el primer aula del segundo piso. Era la típica clase de instituto: dos puertas de acceso al aula, una que daba a la pizarra y a la mesa del profesor, y otra que daba al casillero, el cual estaba situado al final de la clase. En el casillero solían dejar los libros, bolsas y demás utensilios que necesitaban. Había 30 pupitres individuales que se dividían en 5 filas de 6 asientos cada una.

Al ser el primer día de clase, todos podían sentarse en cualquier sitio; no tenían ningún pupitre previamente establecido. Normalmente los asientos se elegían por azar mediante un sorteo oficiado por el tutor, pero eso podía cambiar ya que dependía de la voluntad del profesor. A Levy no le importaba dónde sentarse mientras que fuera junto a una ventana. Le encantaba que la luz del sol le diera en la cara mientras leía; era una sensación de calidez que amaba.

Como era habitual, enseguida los asientos de la parte de atrás se llenaron por lo que sólo quedaban libres las dos primeras filas. Lucy, a pesar de que procedía de una familia adinerada y con un gran estatus social, no tenía los modales refinados de una dama, sino que era algo más brusca, por no decir bruta. En este sentido, Levy era mucho más comedida, razón por la cual siempre era la última persona a la que atendían en la cafetería y siempre se le colaba alguien en alguna fila… No sabía imponerse, al contrario que Lucy. De modo que, la joven Heartfilia fue corriendo a por los dos asientos libres que quedaban cerca de la ventana: uno era para ella y otro para su querida Levy, evidentemente.

Entrando a la clase, justo en la puerta, la joven peliazul podía ver todo el jaleo del aula: las risas, los gritos, el movimiento de un lado hacia otro… Había mucho follón y cuando había mucho jaleo ella se sentía algo descolocada, fuera de lugar. De pronto, un compañero se chocó con ella y le dio un empujón:

-Perdona Levy, no te había visto.- se excusó el joven, Warren creía que se llamaba. Le conocía de vista.

-No pasa nada- dijo Levy tocándose el hombro izquierdo.

Del golpe, su mochila cayó al suelo. Al agacharse a recogerla, notó que había alguien detrás de ella.

-Bonito culo.- escuchó decir a un chico con la voz muy profunda. No reconoció la voz.

Levy cogió rápidamente la mochila, se incorporó y la puso en su hombro derecho. Se giró para ver quién había hecho el comentario. Con la cara roja, rojísima, y muerta de vergüenza pudo ver a un joven muy alto, corpulento, con el pelo moreno y largo, su cara estaba llena de _peircings_ y además, estaba sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Los ojos del joven eran de un color rojo carmesí impactante; tenía una mirada vil y profunda. Parecían los ojos de un ogro.

La situación era tan embarazosa que, agachando su cabeza, sólo pudo huir en dirección a su amiga sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Colocó su mochila encima de la mesa y se sentó en el asiento de la primera fila deseando que le tragara la tierra. El otro chico se sentó en primera fila también, pero justo en el otro lado de la sala, junto a la pared.

Nada más entrar el joven en el aula se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Después se podía oír murmurar…

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-¡Da miedo!

-Parece un delincuente…

-¡Es un delincuente! ¿No sabéis quién es? ¡Acero Negro Gajeel!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Sí, es él!

-Pero… ¿no estudiaba en el Phantom Lord?

-Así era, pero el año pasado le expulsaron por violento. Creo recordar que hubo tal pelea que el instituto tuvo que cerrar. Quizá por eso lo han enviado aquí…

-¡Qué horror!

-¡Pues sí! Ahora resulta que, además de los de la Tribu del Rayo, tenemos otro delincuente…

-¡Los delincuentes son de lo peor!

-¡Queréis callaros de una vez!- gritó Laxus poniendo los pies encima de la mesa. Estaba sentado en la última fila y pudo escuchar perfectamente todos los comentarios que se habían hecho. – No me dejáis dormir con tanta cháchara.- dijo mientras se recolocaba cómodamente en la silla. El resto de su grupo sonrió diabólicamente asustando a la mayoría de la clase.

-¡Gajeel-kun no es un delincuente! Juvia no permitirá que hablen mal de su amigo.- habló una joven que acompañaba al moreno.

-No te molestes, mujer. Pasa de estos idiotas, yo lo hago.- comentó despreocupadamente mientras se estiraba en su silla.

-Pero Gajeel-kun…

En ese momento entró el docente responsable en el aula.

-¡Buenos días! Soy el profesor Clive y este año me toca ser vuestro tutor. Alguno de vosotros ya me conocéis… -miró a su hija, la cual suspiró con desagrado por el comentario, y también al grupo de Laxus.- Pero, para los que no sabéis nada sobre mí, os diré dos cosas. La primera, podéis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis, estoy dispuesto a escucharos, aconsejaros y a toda esa clase de mierdas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero… y aquí viene la segunda cosa… si os pasáis de listos, os metéis en broncas o veo el más mínimo de violencia en mi clase, pienso hacer que os arrepintáis. ¿Está claro? – un silencio absoluto reinó en la sala. – He preguntado si está claro… No me gusta repetirme.

-¡Clarísimo! – respondieron la mayoría. El resto afirmaron con sus cabezas.

-Me da igual si sois repetidores o si venís de otros centros… Las reglas son las mismas para todos. Incluso para el idiota de Natsu Dragneel…

-¿Quién es el idiota, idiota?

-¡Calla, Natsu!

-Pero Luce…

-No tengo todo el día para estar aquí con vosotros perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora quiero que hagáis el sorteo de los pupitres. La verdad, me da igual dónde os sentéis, pero no quiero que me deis el coñazo con ese tema. Después, elegid a un delegado. Me da igual si es voluntario o no. El caso es que tiene que haber un delegado y un subdelegado, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lo sepáis que venga a buscarme a la sala de profesores. Allí le daré las hojas con el horario y la programación de las clases y os lo repartirá… ¿vale? ¡Ah! Recordad que hoy es el día para apuntaros a los clubs, así que si queréis participar en alguna actividad extraescolar, ya podréis hacerlo. Si tenéis dudas o algún problema, buscadme. Si no estoy en la sala de profesores, estaré en la cafetería. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-¡Clarísimo!

-Perfecto. Nos vamos a entender muy bien…- terminó de decir marchándose de la clase.

-¡Maldito Gildarts! ¡Me ha llamado idiota!

-Es que lo eres, Natsu.

-¡Cállate Gray! ¡Tú sí que eres idiota!

-¿Quieres pelea? – preguntó Gray quitándose la chaqueta.

-¡Basta ya! – ordenó una pelirroja.

-¡Erza!

-Antes que nada deberíamos hacer presentaciones. Hay nuevos estudiantes.- comentó la joven mirando a los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo.

-¡Hola a todos! Soy Juvia y éste es mi amigo Gajeel. Juvia está encantada de conoceros.

-¿Venís de Phantom Lord? – preguntó Gray mientras se quitaba el jersey.

-Así es, pero no somos unos delincuentes. Al menos, ya no…

-¿Ya no?

-¡Hemos cambiado! Y todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Al menos, eso piensa Juvia…

-No pareces una mala chica…- comentó Gray quitándose la camisa y mostrando su pecho.- Soy Gray Fullbuster.- se presentó.

Juvia se quedó mirando fijamente al joven mientras sentía como sangraba por la nariz. ¡Era un chico guapísimo, además de bondadoso!

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia está enamorada!

-¿Qué? – gritó el joven al ver cómo la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos. Fue un amor a primera vista. Un auténtico flechazo.

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet: presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes. Mi obligación es que reine la paz y la concordia en el instituto, así que si alguien os molesta, no tenéis nada más que decírmelo…

-¡Erza debería ser la delegada! – dijo alguien mientras Gajeel continuaba en silencio con un semblante aburrido. ¿Por qué demonios su padre le había apuntado a este centro de locos? Se preguntaba molesto.

-Mi querida Erza tiene demasiadas responsabilidades. No tiene tiempo para esta labor…

-Jellal… Siempre preocupándote por mí.- ambos se sonrieron amorosamente. Se notaba que eran una pareja consolidada. – Es verdad. Tengo mucho trabajo con el Consejo, además también soy presidenta del Club de Kendo… No podría ser delegada aunque quisiera. Pero tengo una propuesta: Levy. Levy debería ser nuestra delegada. Es la persona más inteligente y capaz que conozco.

-¡Es verdad! – apoyó Lucy.- ¿Tú qué piensas Levy? ¿Te parece bien?

-Yo… no sé…

-¡Sí! Tú puedes, Levy.

-¡Eres la mejor! – la animaron sus dos grandes amigos: Jet y Droy. Otros compañeros también se mostraron de acuerdo.

-En ese caso.- comenzó a decir la joven peliazul.- no me importaría ser delegada. Pero necesito un subdelegado.

-¡Yo me presento! – dijo Lucy muy enérgica.- ¡Así estaremos juntas!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora vamos a preparar el sorteo del pupitre.- comentó Erza.- Escribid vuestros nombres en un papel. Los meteremos en esta bolsa y una mano inocente irá sacando nombres y…

La joven pelirroja terminó de explicar el proceso del sorteo. Poco a poco, cada alumno iba obteniendo su pupitre. Algunos estaban conformes, otros no tanto, pero, estando Erza al mando, nadie se atrevía a contrariarla.

Levy estaba contenta. Le había tocado el asiento de la última fila junto a la ventana y, además, Lucy estaba delante de ella. ¡Era perfecto! Bueno, a decir verdad, casi perfecto. Si no fuera porque precisamente el chico nuevo, el moreno de los _peircings_ , delincuente –o exdelincuente del Phantom Lord según Juvia– le había tocado justo a su lado.

Gajeel cogió sus pertenencias y las dejó de mala manera sobre su mesa. Se dejó caer en la silla en silencio. Levy le miró de reojo y volvió a ponerse colorada recordando el comentario que le hizo sobre su culo.

-¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar estar entre Gajeel y Laxus? – se quejó Natsu.- ¡Prefiero estar junto a Luce! Cámbiame el sitio, Gray.

-¡Una mierda! – contestó Fullbuster. Le había tocado estar delante de Lucy. A su izquierda estaba Erza.

-¡Desde aquí Juvia puede ver perfectamente a Gray-sama! – declaró la joven que estaba precisamente detrás de Erza y delante de Gajeel.

El jaleo volvía a adueñarse del lugar. Mientras unos y otros comenzaban a recriminarse la suerte o la desgracia de estar sentados en un pupitre, Levy aprovechó para levantarse discretamente y salir de clase. Al ser la nueva delegada, debía ir a por los horarios a la Sala de Profesores como bien había indicado antes el profesor Clive. Erza se ocuparía de imponer la paz nuevamente. O, al menos, eso pensaba ella. No tardó ni 15 minutos en regresar y la clase estaba mucho peor de como la había dejado. Las mesas estaban revueltas, las sillas por los suelos y las mochilas volaban de un lugar a otro. Ella debía entregar a cada compañero la información sobre el curso pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si estaban peleándose unos contra otros? Aquello parecía un campo de batalla. Se notaba que el profesor Clive no estaba, de lo contrario, esta situación hubiera sido impensable.

Levy pensó que podría pedir ayuda a su amiga Lucy, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada frenando a su novio como para ir repartiendo papeles. Después pensó en su otra gran amiga Cana, pero ésta había desaparecido del aula, probablemente estaría en la cafetería tomando algo. Si fuera por Cana, se pasaría el día bebiendo, preferiblemente alcohol, pero en el instituto se tenía que conformar con bebidas energéticas como el _Monster._ Finalmente buscó a Jet y a Droy, estaba a punto de pedirles ayuda cuando ellos se ofrecieron a hacerlo.

-¡Yo te ayudo Levy!

-¡No! ¡La ayudaré yo!

-¡Que no, pesado! ¡Esto es cosa mía!

-¡Me niego!

Levy suspiró y decidió empezar a repartir los horarios ella misma. Si no podía entregar en mano el papel, lo dejaba en las mesas. Ya casi había acabado con su cometido. Sólo tenía que darle la información al chico nuevo y ya podría irse a su club: era la editora de la revista semanal "Sorcerer Magazine". Lucy ejercía de redactora y Jellal de fotógrafo.

Con algo de miedo y también de vergüenza se dirigió a Gajeel con una voz tímida y suave.

-Perdona…- empezó a decirle, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia.- Oye…- seguía sin contestar.- Esto…- silencio por su parte. Levy se cansó de esperar a que la escuchara.- ¡Los horarios! – dijo con una voz más fuerte pero sin llegar a gritar.

-¿Eh? – finalmente Gajeel se giró para verla.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Aquí tienes el horario y la programación del curso. – le tendió la información. Él la recogió.

-Eres muy bajita. Pareces un camarón.

-¡¿Cómo dices?! – se alteró mucho la joven.- Se supone que debería dar las gracias y no ponerte a criticar. Además, no soy tan bajita. Mido 1m 56cm. – Gajeel se rio, lo que provocó un mayor enfado en la joven.

Evidentemente para él, que medía 1m 82cm, ella era muy bajita. Lo normal era que las chicas de su edad midieran entre 1m 60 cm, como Lucy, y 1m 70 cm, como Erza. Pero, él tampoco tenía una estatura habitual, sino que era algo más alto de lo normal. Lo común era que los chicos midieran entre 1m 70 cm, como Natsu, y 1m 80 cm, como Laxus.

Al ver la cara de la chica roja por su enfado, Gajeel volvió a repetir.

-Sí, eres un camarón.

-¡Y tú un idiota!

Levy recogió su mochila y se marchó indignada. Gajeel continuó riéndose por el enfado de aquella… ¿cómo la llamó en sus pensamientos? Enana.

 **Fin capítulo 1.**

 **Notas de autora:** Este fic es una adaptación de la serie, por lo que habrá cosas que coincidan con el manga o el anime, pero otras no. Por ejemplo, las alturas de los personajes son inventadas. Se trata de una interpretación libre y personal sobre Fairy Tail que puede, o no, coincidir con la de la otros fans. Espero y deseo de todo corazón que os guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 2**

A las 7:30 de la mañana Gajeel salía de su nueva casa muerto de sueño. El uniforme que llevaba puesto evidenciaba que iba al instituto. No llevaba la chaqueta del centro, sino que directamente iba con su jersey. Él era un tipo caluroso, razón por la que llevaba la prenda arremangada dejando a la vista sus piercings microdermales en sus brazos. Tenía cuatro en cada brazo. En su frente, llevaba puesta una cinta para el pelo de color marrón rojizo. Una pulsera de cuero negro a juego con sus zapatos y mochila negros completaban su _outfit_.

Entre bostezos y protestas –más bien gruñidos– maldecía madrugar. No era un tipo de mañanas, sino que más bien era uno nocturno. Le gustaba trasnochar; le encantaba escuchar música o tocar su guitarra (acústica o eléctrica daba igual, porque disponía de las dos) hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Algo incompatible si quería levantarse pronto al día siguiente.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo se dirigió a la parada de metro más cercana a su casa para ir al instituto. Todavía no conocía el barrio porque acababa de mudarse. No hacía ni un mes que vivía allí. Ayer llegó tarde a su primer día porque, en primer lugar, se quedó dormido y, en segundo lugar, se confundió de metro. Hoy comenzaban las clases reales, por lo que no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar nuevamente tarde. Así, ya conociendo mejor el camino, iba con los auriculares puestos escuchando música a toda pastilla. Le gustaba evadirse del mundo con canciones rock, sobre todo, de los años 80.

El metro no tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar. Se subió tranquilamente y se colocó de pie junto a los asientos. A esas horas sabía que era imposible sentarse. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados. No obstante, aunque el metro estuviera lleno, siempre tenía un lugar despejado para colocarse. Esto era debido a que su aspecto imponía tanto miedo que la gente tendía a alejarse de él. Ésa era una de las pocas ventajas de parecer un delincuente; nadie te molestaba.

Gajeel apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes del metro mientras veía la lista de reproducción de música en su móvil. Mientras buscaba una canción, empezó a escuchar cómo unos chavales molestaban a una chica. No podía ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tímida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Dame tu teléfono!

-¿A qué instituto vas? ¿Ése no es el uniforme del Fairy Tail? – ante la mención del nombre de su escuela, Gajeel prestó más atención todavía.

-¿Tienes novio? ¡Quedemos el sábado!

-Eres muy guapa, ¿lo sabias? Me encantan las chicas tan pequeñas como tú; son tan manejables…

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No estoy interesada! – decía la joven una y otra vez a los cuatro chicos que estaban atosigándola. La habían rodeado desde el momento en que se subió al metro y ya no sabía qué hacer para que la dejaran tranquila.

Este tipo de flirteo excesivo era ya algo típico en Tokio, de hecho, tenía nombre propio: _nampa_. Levy ya lo sufrió el día anterior, pero en menor medida, puesto que coincidió con ese mismo grupo de chavales. Se preguntaba a sí misma si iba a sufrir este acoso diariamente. En ese caso, prefería ir andando al instituto, aunque estuviera a una hora a pie.

Mientras Levy se lamentaba de su suerte, Gajeel, por su lado, no tardó en reconocerla: bajita, pelo azul y una voz suave inconfundible por muy cabreada que estuviera. Era la enana de su clase. Nunca se consideró un héroe justiciero, de hecho, ni siquiera se consideraba un tipo agradable o una buena persona, pero tampoco era tan cabrón, tan desaprensivo, como para no echarle una mano a aquella pobre chica.

-Eh, vosotros.- les llamó el orden poniendo una cara muy seria, ésta parecía casi diabólica.- Marchaos de aquí ya, si no queréis que os pegue una paliza.- les amenazó directamente. Ellos no tardaron ni cinco segundos en desaparecer de su vista.- Pequeños mierdecillas… - murmuró el joven mientras se ponía al lado de su compañera de clase.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Levy impresionada. No se esperaba que alguien la ayudara, pero mucho menos se esperaba que aquel "idiota" de su clase la salvara de esa situación tan incómoda.

-No hay de qué. Pégate a la ventana.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Que te acerques a la ventana. Yo me pondré delante de ti y así nadie te molestará– Gajeel tenía una voz fuerte y profunda. Era una de esas voces que, en cuanto demandan algo, no puedes más que obedecer. Solamente su voz ya imponía mucho respeto. Su voz sumada a su cara enfadada… No se podía negar a nada.

-Gracias.- dijo haciendo caso a sus palabras.

-Ya me has dado las gracias antes. No hay por qué darlas.

-Eres buena persona. – soltó Levy directamente.- Pensaba que no te importaban los demás y que pasabas de todo. – Gajeel se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

-No me conoces de nada…

-Es verdad.- dijo avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué cojones pensabas que "pasaba de todo"? – estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le juzgara por su aspecto y, algunas veces, por sus acciones pasadas. Pero, no sabía por qué, le molestaba que ella le juzgara sin siquiera conocerle un poco.

-Te he saludo antes y me has ignorado…

-¿Cómo?

-En la estación. Te he visto y ya que vamos a la misma clase pensé que debía saludarte. Te he dicho "hola" y has actuado como si no me hubieras visto…

-Es que no te he visto.

-¿En serio? Estaba en frente de ti…

-Eres muy bajita y pequeña… Es normal que no se te vea demasiado…

-Lo sé… - dijo triste y apenada. Siempre le decían lo mismo. Su altura, junto al tamaño de sus pechos, era otro de sus complejos. Estaba cansada y harta de que siempre le recordaran que era más baja que las chicas de su edad. ¿Por qué la gente no paraba de recordárselo? ¿Acaso pensaban que ella no era consciente de su altura? ¿Qué no tenía un espejo donde mirarse? No sabía por qué la gente era así de desagradable. Ella nunca le diría algo así a nadie, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

-¿Coges siempre este metro para ir al instituto? – preguntó Gajeel muy pensativo.

-Sí.

-¿En esta parada? ¿A esta hora?

-Sí. ¿Por? - ¿A qué venía esa clase de preguntas? Pensaba Levy muy curiosa.

-Yo también tengo que cogerlo.

-Qué casualidad… - dijo por decir algo.- Así podremos vernos tú, yo y los cuatro idiotas de antes… ¡Fantástico! – sin pensar soltó aquellas palabras de su boca. Levy sólo era sarcástica cuando estaba harta de una situación. No hacía falta ser un genio o una persona especialmente empática para darse cuenta de que la joven se sentía frustrada.- Perdona… - se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse.- No es que tenga algún problema en encontrarme contigo aquí. De hecho, eres el único que me ha ayudado… Sólo es que ayer ya me los encontré y sólo pensar que día tras día los voy a tener que ver, me pone enferma.- suspiró triste.- No soy una persona a la que le guste llamar la atención…- dijo tímidamente. Él lo comprendió enseguida. Para él, Levy tenía el aspecto de una chica tímida y modosita. Suponía que esa forma tan agresiva de ligar, sólo podría avergonzarla y hacerla sentir mal. Aquella joven no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que Gajeel estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

-Ya que lo vamos a coger, los dos, todos los días… y probablemente te encuentres con más gente así… Para estar pasándolo mal, pues… - se ponía un poco nervioso a la hora de hablar con chicas. Él no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversación con adolescentes. A excepción de su mejor amiga Juvia, sólo hablaba con mujeres adultas y era exclusivamente para ligar y pasar el rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Podríamos subirnos juntos.

-¿Subirnos juntos? ¿Te refieres a ir juntos en el metro?

-Podríamos quedar en la parada de metro y subir juntos, sí. Ya sabes, es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño.

-¿Soy tan pequeña? – se preguntó casi susurrando.

-Así que lo mejor será que no te apartes de mí lado.- terminó de explicar. Ella se quedó pasmada: ¿Acaso estará preocupado por mí? Pensó. Le miró a los ojos. Aunque parecían los de un demonio, también parecían sinceros. Podría incluso describirlos como bonitos…

-¡De acuerdo! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Gajeel se quedó pasmado con aquella expresión.- Por cierto, por si no te acuerdas de mi nombre, soy Levy.

-Gajeel.- le recordó él a ella también.

En ese momento se escuchó el nombre de su parada. El metro todavía iba más lleno, por lo que Gajeel cogió a Levy de la mochila, que llevaba en su espalda, y le dijo:

-¡Vamos Enana! Nos bajamos aquí.

-¡Mi nombre es Levy, no Enana! – protestó mientras Gajeel la llevaba fuera del metro.

-Lo que tú digas, Enana…

El instituto estaba a cinco minutos de la parada. Durante ese tiempo, Levy intentaba explicarle a Gajeel lo descortés que era ponerle un apodo. Gajeel francamente encontraba muy divertida a aquella chica. ¿De verdad pensaba que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión en ese aspecto? ¡Él siempre ponía motes a todo el mundo! Y si alguien ya tenía un apodo por el que era muy conocido, o bien le llamaba de esa forma o bien idiota… Ésa era la forma de ser de Gajeel.

-¿Me estás haciendo caso? – preguntó Levy al sentirse profundamente ignorada. Él realmente no la estaba ignorando, pero la parecía divertido que ella creyera que sí lo hacía. Cansada de su silencio, la joven añadió.- A estas horas suelo aprovechar para tomarme un café…- la joven no sabía si invitarle a ir con ella o simplemente marcharse sola. Aún no se conocían mucho y no quería resultarle pesada.

-¡Dios! Me muero por un café. – soltó Gajeel. Necesitaba con urgencia los efectos de la cafeína en su cuerpo. Levy sonrió. Ya había encontrado una cosa en común con él.

El café debía ser de la máquina expendedora, ya que a primera hora la cafetería permanecía cerrada. Afortunadamente, la máquina daba buenas bebidas. Gajeel, al contrario que Levy, se pidió un café largo solo sin azúcar. Levy se quedó mirando cómo se tomaba el café.

-No me puedo creer que te lo bebas así. Debe de estar tan amargo… - puso una cara de asco que a Gajeel le resultó encantadora. Ella lo acostumbraba a tomar muy dulce.

-Esa mierda que tomas tú no es café. El café se debe tomar solo. La leche y el azúcar sólo arruinan su sabor…

Aquella conversación tan trivial (no podía ser de otra manera, ya que dos personas que no se conocían de nada sólo podían hablar de un número muy limitado de temas…) fue interrumpida por dos compañeros.

-¡Levy! – gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ella iba a saludar a sus dos amigos, Jet y Droy, pero éstos empezaron a chillar.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?

-¡Aléjate de ella, delincuente!

-¡¿Qué cojones?! – exclamó Gajeel algo alucinado.

-Tranquila, Levy. Nosotros te defenderemos.

-No dejaremos que este matón de pacotilla te intimide más.

-¡No, chicos! Estáis equivocados, él no…

-¡No te preocupes, Levy! Déjanoslo a nosotros.

-No nos importa que seas Acero Negro Gajeel. ¡Por muy fuerte que seas, no podrás con los dos a la vez!

-¡No! – exclamó Levy asustada al ver cómo sus dos amigos iban a golpear a Gajeel.

El moreno terminó su café y lo lanzó a una papelera para prepararse para el ataque. Estaba acostumbrado a que le atacaran en grupo por lo que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo detener, con sus manos desnudas, los golpes.

-¿Llamáis a esto puñetazo? – dijo Gajeel sosteniendo los puños de los otros dos.- Sois muy débiles…

-Gajeel, por favor, suéltales. ¡Chicos! Se ha producido un tremendo error. Él no me estaba intimidando, sólo hablábamos. Somos… ¿amigos? – Levy no estaba muy segura de eso, sólo se conocían desde ayer, pero el moreno le cayó bien. Le había demostrado no ser una mala persona ayudándola…

-Algo así…- rio Gajeel soltando a los otros.- ¿Y quiénes son estos? ¿Tus perros falderos?

-Son Jet y Droy. – Levy prefirió ignorar el comentario de Gajeel.- Vamos todos a la misma clase.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué suerte! – ironizó el moreno con una sonrisa maligna. Jet y Droy se estremecieron al ver sus colmillos. ¡Qué aspecto tan sanguinario tenía!

-Por cierto chicos. Le debéis a Gajeel una disculpa por haberle atacado de esa forma.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos petrificados.

-¡Pero si es que un delincuente! ¡Le expulsaron del Phantom!

-Sí. Y siempre está metido en peleas…

-Pues ahora está en Fairy Tail. Es uno de nosotros, así que, por favor, tratadle como uno más. – en honor a la verdad, la joven era una persona nada rencorosa; de esas pocas personas que sólo ven la bondad en la gente.

-¡Pero Levy! – ambos se quejaron.

-Y ahora vámonos a clase que el profesor Conbolt debe de estar a punto de llegar. – la joven cogió del brazo a Gajeel y lo llevó en dirección a la clase, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos compañeros.

-¡Leeevyyy! – protestaron. McGarden ignoró sus quejas.

Jet y Droy se quedaron congelados. Estaban muy pálidos. Tenían la boca tan abierta que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Alucinaron con la confianza que la muchacha había depositado en aquel tipo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Él era un delincuente! Gajeel se giró para ver sus caras de espanto. Mientras entraba en el aula con Levy se podía escuchar una risa muy particular: _gihi._

Según el horario escolar, las clases empezaban a las 8:30 y terminaban a las 16:00 pm. Antes de la comida a mediodía, debían dar cuatro clases, de 50 minutos cada una. Después, de 11:50 a 13:50 hacían la pausa de la comida y la posterior limpieza y orden de clase. Luego tendrían tres clases más. No obstante, siempre, después de la comida, tenían una hora de estudio individual en la que o bien podían quedarse en el aula estudiando o bien podían ir a la biblioteca.

Para Gajeel las clases no podían ser más aburridas. Odiaba, sobre todo, las asignaturas teóricas como Lengua, Literatura y Ciencias Sociales. Por otro lado, asignaturas como Matemáticas, Física y Química, Dibujo e Inglés no se le daban del todo mal. A veces podía sacar hasta notables en estas materias. Esto probablemente era debido a que había más práctica que teoría… No hace falta decir que sus dos asignaturas favoritas eran Música y Educación Física, áreas donde siempre sacaba sobresaliente.

Las cuatro primeras horas se le hicieron muy pesadas al joven Redfox; pensaba que el tiempo se había detenido con el profesor Gildarts en Literatura y ya no digamos con el profesor Jura Neekis en Caligrafía… A menudo, su cabeza fantaseaba con la idea de tirarse por la ventana para paliar la desgracia de estar vivo en clase. Sólo era un segundo piso por lo que, seguramente, sólo se rompería una pierna o un brazo…

Durante la cuarta hora, mientras miraba la ventana, se encontró con la cara de su compañera. Levy estaba sonriendo. Se notaba que le gustaba esa asignatura y disfrutaba con cada trazo de _kanji_ que practicaba. La joven estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta del tiempo –bastante rato- que estuvo Gajeel observándola. Sin embargo, el profesor Neekis sí apreció que el joven estaba pasando totalmente de su clase. No lo censuró públicamente porque él era un hombre muy paciente, sin embargo, le reprochó su pasotismo con una mirada severa. Gajeel emitió un ligero chasquido en forma de queja y miró a su alrededor, por si alguien más le había pillado observando a Levy. A su lado, Natsu dormía profundamente y Juvia, que estaba en frente de él, sólo tenía ojos para su Gray. Por su parte, el grupo de Laxus y Mira, que también estaban muy cercanos a su pupitre, parecían estar en su propio mundo… Todo estaba controlado. Nadie se había enterado. Por fin, sonó la campana de la comida.

A la hora de comer, los alumnos disponían de dos posibilidades: por un lado, se podían traer la comida de casa y comerla en el aula o en la azotea, o, por otro lado, podían comprarla en la cafetería y comerla directamente allí. La mayoría del alumnado comía en la cafetería, pero siempre había un pequeño grupo de personas en cada clase que traía su propio _bento_. Ése era el caso de Lucy y Levy. No obstante, mientras que a Lucy sus propios sirvientes le preparaban la comida, Levy se la hacia ella misma; por lo que la comida de Lucy era mucho más lujosa que la de la joven McGarden, que era más bien sencilla y rápida de hacer. Normalmente, Erza y Jellal comían con ellas, exceptuando la ocasión en la que había tarta de fresa en la cafetería… Los trillizos Strauss también traían la comida de casa hecha, pero ellos la comían por su parte.

Como hoy había tarta de fresa, Erza salió disparada a la cantina. Natsu y Gray la siguieron inmediatamente. Siempre competían por ver cuál de los dos llegaba antes al bar. Jet y Droy también se unían a esta competición.

Juvia y Gajeel se fueron a la cafetería tranquilamente. Tenían dos horas libres para comer por lo que tenían tiempo más que suficiente. No había necesidad de ir con tanta prisa.

La comida transcurrió con relativa normalidad en el bar. Evidentemente con gente como Natsu, Gray y Cana no se podía disfrutar de una comida silenciosa… Con ellos siempre había alboroto y diversión. Después de una hora allí, Gajeel empezó a aburrirse. Su conversación con Juvia había terminado en el mismo momento en que Gray empezó a desnudarse… Gajeel era un tipo caluroso, pero nunca llegaría a los extremos del joven Fullbuster.

Como no sabía qué hacer, decidió dar una vuelta por el centro. Así, aprovecharía para conocer todas las instalaciones y, de paso, podría estirar un poco las piernas mientras escuchaba música. Estuvo casi una hora paseando por el instituto hasta que llegó al ala Este de la tercera planta; allí estaba la biblioteca. En un principio, no pensaba entrar porque, siendo sinceros, Gajeel no había leído un libro entero en sus diecisiete años de vida. De hecho, consideraba la lectura tan atractiva como una patada en la entrepierna. No obstante, viendo la hora que era, consideró que sería mejor pasar esta hora en la biblioteca que en la clase. Total, no pensaba estudiar nada y suponía, muy acertadamente, que si lo veían deambular por los pasillos, lo mandarían a clase de nuevo. Así, entró a la sala y no vio a nadie, parecía que estaba vacía. Se dirigió lentamente a la ventana para admirar las vistas; desde allí, se podía ver perfectamente los campos de entrenamiento del instituto, además de un parque. El resto eran las típicas casas japonesas.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, le pareció escuchar un ruido. Se quitó sus cascos y fijó su vista en una de las mesas que estaba al fondo de la sala. Enterrada entre varias montañas de libros estaba Levy, nuevamente la veía muy concentrada en su tarea, pero, esta vez, estaba totalmente enganchada a la lectura de un libro.

Gajeel vio uno de los libros de consulta de Levy en el suelo. La joven estaba tan metida en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que se le había caído. Al borde de la mesa había otros tres libros a punto de caerse también. ¿A qué venía esa cantidad de libros de consulta? Parecía que estuviera en época de exámenes finales cuando sólo era el primer día de clase. El joven Redfox sonrió, aquella chica era, sin duda, una empollona.

Se acercó a su mesa y recogió el libro. Ella seguía sin inmutarse. Ni había notado que él estaba a su lado.

-Enana… - la llamó. Ella seguía con su lectura.

-Camarón…- volvió a insistir. Nada.

-Pequeño ratón de biblioteca…- se quejó.- ¿Ahora quién es el que pasa de quién? – susurró recordando cómo ella esta mañana le había dicho que la ignoró en la estación de metro… Cansado de intentar llamar su atención, Gajeel tenía muy poca paciencia, colocó el libro en la cabeza de Levy dándole un ligero golpecito.- Hey…

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió la peliazul.- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras recogía el libro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces tú con tantos libros? Tienes tantos que se están cayendo al suelo. ¿Para qué necesitas… - Gajeel empezó a leer el título de uno de esos libros.- "Antología del período Nara. Poesía general."? ¿Poesía? ¿En serio?

-Es para profundizar conocimientos. – explicó Levy con total naturalidad.- Me gusta completar mis apuntes con otros libros, no sólo con el de clase.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues de la clase de Literatura de hoy. Hemos empezado con la poesía del período Nara, por lo que es lógico que quiera saber más sobre "los cinco grandes hombres de Manyô".

-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? – Gajeel se estaba perdiendo en aquella conversación. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba explicando la joven.

-Te hablo de los grandes poetas de ese tiempo: Ōtomo no Yakamochi, Kakinomoto no Hitomaro, Yamabe no Akahito, Yamanoue no Okura y Ōtomo no Tabito. Los hemos dado hoy en clase con el profesor Gildarts. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Ni idea…

-En serio, Gajeel. ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza? – ella rio. - ¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para mañana?

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó asustado.- ¡Pero qué cojones! ¡Si hoy sólo es el primer día!

-¡Es broma! – rio de nuevo la joven. Él suspiró aliviado.

-No me jodas así…

-Perdona… pero es que no he podido evitarlo.

-Así que te gustan las bromas, ¿eh?

-Es una pequeña venganza por llamarme Enana.

-Ya veo…

-¡Ah! Por cierto, luego voy a ir con algunos de clase a dar una vuelta. ¿Quieres venir? Puedes decírselo a Juvia también. – Levy sabía, por su carácter tímido, que hacer amigos no era algo muy sencillo.

Especialmente para los nuevos alumnos, conocer a gente nueva podía resultar ser una tarea complicada, sobre todo, cuando los grupos de amistades, en segundo curso, estaban ya tan arraigados. Ella, a excepción de Lucy, conoció a la mayoría de sus amigos en Primaria, pero le costó mucho, muchísimo, dar el paso de ser una simple compañera de clase a una amiga. Por eso, cuando conoció a Lucy hizo todo lo posible para que se integrara en su grupo de amistades. Y, la verdad, gracias a la ayuda de Natsu, Lucy no tardó ni una semana en ser una más de la pandilla. Quizá esto también podría suceder con Juvia, sin embargo, el caso de Gajeel era diferente. A él, por su aspecto y pasado delictivo (el cual Levy desconocía totalmente, sólo había escuchado que se metía en peleas, pero nada en concreto), la gente le temía. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos pensaban que la estaba intimidando cuando sólo estaban charlando… Levy pensaba que si daba a conocer a Gajeel, el cual estaba convencida de que era una buena persona o, al menos, no era tan malo como la gente creía, éste podría abrirse a los demás y hacer buenos amigos.

Gajeel pensó seriamente la oferta. Levy estaba bien, pero ir con los perros falderos y demás compañía –a la que no conocía de nada- era un problema para él… De pronto, se acordó de una tarea que tenía pendiente.

-Hoy no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vaya… Pues otro día entonces, ¿vale? – le sonrió.

-Díselo a Juvia. Seguro que te dice que sí.

-Genial. Se lo diré.

En ese momento sonó la alarma del móvil de Levy. La hora de la siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Rápidamente recogió algunos libros de la mesa y, con la ayuda de Gajeel, los volvió a colocar en sus respectivos estantes. El resto de libros se los llevaría a casa para consultarlos con más tranquilidad. Nuevamente, Gajeel la ayudó a llevar unos cuantos libros a clase. Después de todo, era imposible que aquella enana pudiera llevar su peso en libros.

 **Fin capítulo 2**

 **Agradecimientos:** Gracias a Melodiosa y Naomicpor vuestros ánimos. Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 3**

A las 7:40 en punto de la mañana, Levy ya estaba en la parada de metro esperando a Gajeel. Él no tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar. De lo alto y corpulento que era, se podía apreciar su silueta desde lejos. La joven le saludó con la mano mientras sonreía.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo alegre. No estaba contenta por nada en concreto, simplemente ésa era su forma de ser.

-Hola… - contestó el otro todavía algo apagado y desanimado porque estaba recién levantado.

-Tienes sueño, ¿verdad?

-Siempre… - bostezó.

-Veo que llevas una bolsa de deporte. – se fijó. Mientras hacían su ruta para llegar al instituto, iban hablando.- Pero… hoy no toca gimnasia.

-Es para el club.

-¿El club? – curiosa le preguntó.- ¿A cuál te has apuntado?

-Al de kickboxing.

-Oh, claro… - sonrió la chica.- Realmente te pega.– bromeó.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con el kickboxing?

-Desde principios de Secundaria.

-¿Y se te da bien?

-¿Qué si se me da bien? – rio con autosuficiencia.- ¡Soy el mejor!

-Por supuesto… - dijo en una voz algo más baja Levy mientras su mente le decía: "arrogante"…- Veo que eres muy humilde.

-Lo que soy es un tío muy sincero.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tú estás en algún club?

-Sí, soy la editora de la revista del instituto.

-Como no…

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Eres un ratón de biblioteca…

-¿Otro apodo más a la lista?

-Ya van tres…

-¿Tres?

-"Camarón", "enana", "ratón de biblioteca"… - dijo contando con sus dedos.

-¿Será posible que alguna vez me llames por mi nombre?

-No lo sé, Enana… No lo sé… Suelo llamar a la gente por motes.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más divertido…

-¿Y a Juvia cómo la llamas?

-Pues "mujer de la lluvia", aunque para abreviar la llamo "mujer", también a veces la llamó "llorona" o "quejica"…

-Qué cruel…

-No. A ella le gusta. A ti te gustará también. Ya te acostumbrarás.

-No lo creo… Cambiando de tema, al final ayer quedé con Juvia. Estuvimos en una cafetería toda la tarde. La verdad es que me cayó muy bien. Es muy agradable y cariñosa.

-Supongo que ella está bien.

-¿Supones?

-Bueno… la verdad es que es mi mejor amiga. No sé por qué, pero le caigo bien y me cuida. – Levy se enterneció. Gajeel continuó hablando.- Debe de ser realmente estúpida… - ¡Qué cruel!: Pensó la joven con la cara desencajada. Sin embargo, al ver a Gajeel reír con su comentario, ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Aquel era un tipo muy orgulloso para admitir que Juvia era una chica estupenda.

Siguiendo el consejo de Gajeel, Levy invitó a Juvia a pasar la tarde con unas amigas, al principio, iban a ser más personas, pero después sólo se juntaron las chicas: Erza y Lucy (además de, evidentemente, Levy y Juvia) en una cafetería. Las cuatro hablaron de sus cosas, de temas personales para intentar conocerse mejor. Aunque empezaron a hablar sobre chicos, el tema favorito de cualquier joven adolescente, Juvia les acabó hablando también de su pasado en el instituto Phantom Lord, de sus problemas con sus padres y del por qué se había tenido que ir a vivir con sus abuelos maternos, ya que los paternos habían fallecido ya. Resultó que el padre era ludópata y su madre una festera, por lo que todo el dinero que llegaba a casa desaparecía rápidamente. Juvia necesitaba dinero para comida, tareas escolares y demás cosas básicas, por lo que empezó a intimidar a otras compañeras para conseguir dinero fácil. Así, Juvia empezó a dar miedo a las chicas y a producir un fuerte rechazo a los chicos, por lo que no tenía amigos, salvo uno. Sólo se llevaba bien con Gajeel, aunque iban a cursos diferentes: ella iba a 1º mientras que él a 2º. Se conocieron durante uno de sus castigos en el aula de detenciones y, sea por lo que fuere, ambos comenzaron a hablar y simpatizaron. No obstante, Gajeel fue expulsado definitivamente del instituto antes de las vacaciones de verano, por lo que Juvia empezó a sentirse más sola que nunca.

Su momento más bajo llegó durante las Navidades del año pasado. Sus padres la habían echado de casa porque estaban dando una fiesta para adultos. Triste, sola, hambrienta y con frío no sabía a donde ir y acudió a Gajeel, aunque hacía ya varios meses que no sabía nada de él. Él la ayudó a salir de esa casa y a cambiar de vida. Juvia no dio más detalles.

Después de escuchar la triste historia de la chica, Erza, Lucy y Levy pensaban que Juvia era una joven que lo había pasado muy mal pero que, a pesar de eso, todavía quería esforzarse y ser feliz. Era una luchadora. Erza la abrazó contra su pecho toda la tarde mientras Lucy y Levy también le daban muestras de simpatía y de cariño. Juvia era una chica tan mona que se hacía de querer muy fácilmente En seguida, congeniaron y se dieron la información de contacto; incluso se crearon un grupo de _whassapp_ para quedar. Se podría decir que Juvia ya era una más.

Gajeel y Levy continuaron hablando durante su trayecto hasta clase. Evidentemente, Levy no le comentó nada al joven sobre lo que les había contado Juvia el día anterior. No quería parecer una chismosa y tampoco quería traicionar la confianza de Juvia. Realmente, Levy era una joven muy discreta y si alguien sabía guardar secretos de sus amigos era ella; de hecho, era la confidente de todos sus amigos. Todos iban a ella para contarle sus problemas, puesto que sabían que Levy nunca juzgaba a nadie y ella una persona muy comprensiva.

El día empezó con normalidad. Levy estaba entusiasmada con la clase de Literatura y su energía no decayó después, cuando el profesor de Ciencias Sociales, el señor Wolfheim, comenzó con la clase de Historia. Sin embargo, Gajeel quería morir. Emitía bostezos tan sonoros que los ronquidos de Natsu apenas se escuchaban en el aula. Levy lo miraba de reojo y se reía al ver las cabezadas que el moreno pegaba; en una ocasión pensaba que se iba a desnucar…

Durante su hora libre, las chicas (Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy) planearon ir al _Hanami_ al día siguiente, ya que era la fiesta de la primavera. Invitaron a Cana, pero ella pasaba de ir si no había alcohol; también invitaron a las gemelas Strauss pero ellas tampoco podían ir porque tenían que ayudar a sus padres en el restaurante de la familia.

Juvia, ante aquella invitación, se sentía pletórica. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la invitaban a algún evento tan amistoso. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras se imaginaba dándole de comer a su Gray-sama bajo las flores de cerezo.

-¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Gray-sama? ¡Juvia la preparará con mucho amor y se la dará en la boca a Gray-sama!

-No pienso ir a esa tontería del _Hanami._ Todos los años es lo mismo.- protestó Gray.

-La caída de las flores es una vez al año, Gray. Déjate de tonterías y vente.- ordenó Erza.

-¡Las flores son tan hermosas! – soñó Lucy.- Espero que este año podamos verlas juntas, Natsu. Es nuestro primer _Hanami_ juntos como pareja.

\- Mientras haya carne y buena comida, yo me apunto.- comentó Natsu feliz.

-¿Sólo vas por la comida y no para estar conmigo? – preguntó molesta Lucy.

-¿Qué? ¡No quería decir eso! – intentó excusarse. Jellal y Levy se reían al ver la escena. La joven notó que Gajeel estaba solo y callado al final de la clase y no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por él.

-¿Te animas, Gajeel?

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunto que si quieres venir con nosotros al _Hanami._

-¡Levy! – protestaron Jet y Droy. Ella con una mirada les mandó a callar.

-Yo… no… - intentó decir pero Gray le interrumpió.

-¿Lo veis? Para Gajeel también es aburrido y una pérdida de tiempo. – en un principio, el joven iba a protestar. No le gusta que nadie le pusiera palabras, que él no había dicho, en su boca. Sin embargo, otro comentario se le adelantó:

-¡Para cualquier tío eso es aburrido! ¡Lo único bueno es la comida!, ¿verdad? – se dirigió Natsu hacia Gajeel.

-Eso es no es verdad, Natsu. A mí me gusta el _Hanami_. Siempre que puedo aprovecho para hacer fotos. El parque Ueno es un sitio genial para apreciar la belleza de las flores de _sakura–_ comentó Jellal tranquilamente, mientras Erza lo veía con ojos de enamorada.

-Gajeel-kun tiene que venir, porque si no viene Gray-sama, Juvia se sentirá muy sola…

-¡Gray! ¿No te da pena, Juvia? La pobre se sentirá mal si no vas. – añadió Lucy.

-Gray irá… Te lo aseguro, Juvia.- afirmó Erza desafiando con la mirada a Gray.

-¡Iré! ¡Iré!

-Entonces, Gajeel… - empezó a decir Levy.- ¿Te apuntas? – preguntó esperanzada.

-Yo… no puedo. Tengo planes.- contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Qué lástima! Será en otra ocasión. – Levy le sonrió. Él asintió.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Después de las clases, cada alumno se marchó a su correspondiente actividad extraescolar. Erza lideraba el club de kendo; Natsu ingresó nuevamente en el equipo de baloncesto; Gray al de fútbol; Juvia al de natación; Jet iba a atletismo; Droy estaba apuntado a jardinería; las chicas Strauss a voleibol, mientras que su hermano, al igual que Laxus y Gajeel iban a kickboxing. Por su lado, Lucy, Jellal y Levy se fueron a organizar y preparar la revista semanal de la que eran responsables. Mientras que estos tres se devanaban los sesos por planificar los contenidos de la revista, el club de kickboxing abría sus puertas a un nuevo deportista.

Gajeel salió de los vestuarios con su indumentaria preparada. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gruesos gris combinado con un pantalón del mismo color, una cinta del pelo de color mostaza, unas zapatillas negras y vendas para las manos. Cuando entró al gimnasio se encontró con todos los miembros del club ya entrenando; cada uno sabía perfectamente cuál era su rutina de calentamiento, puesto que este deporte era casi como un estilo de vida y no sólo un _hobby_ para pasar el rato. En una esquina, vio a Elfman entrenando con la comba, y en otra esquina vio cómo Laxus se ponía los guantes.

El joven Redfox se sorprendió cuando el profesor encargado del club se acercó a él. Era Jura-sensei. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que un tío tan pacífico como el profesor de Caligrafía fuera el encargado del club de kickboxing? No tardó demasiado en descubrirlo cuando le retó a un combate amistoso para ver las habilidades de Gajeel. Así, Jura determinó que Gajeel estaba al mismo nivel que Laxus, casi profesional, y les puso a entrenar juntos.

Gajeel se acercó a Laxus para comenzar con el _sparring._ Laxus le lanzó unos guantes y mientras Gajeel se los ponía, empezó a hablar:

-¿Desde hace cuánto no peleas? – preguntó directamente Laxus a Gajeel. Se conocían de vista por los enfrentamientos entre institutos, pero nunca antes habían peleado el uno contra el otro. La gente se moría por ver un enfrentamiento entre el Rayo de Fairy Tail y Acero Negro del Phantom, sin embargo, la expulsión de Gajeel le alejó también del club deportivo, por lo que no pudieron competir.

-He seguido entrenando. No estoy oxidado, si eso es lo que estás preguntando.

-Siempre quise batirme contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Desde que te vi pelear hace un par de años contra Bacchus del instituto Quatro Cerberus. Le diste una paliza impresionante.

-Sí… lo recuerdo.

-Elfman se está preparando para derrotarle. Al parecer hizo un comentario sobre sus hermanas y quiere darle una paliza.

-Bacchus es un bocazas. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo a ti?

-Se metió con mi aspecto. Algo sobre mis _piercings…_ Le dejé sin un par de dientes…

-Bien hecho.- ambos se rieron. – Oye, escucha Acero… me debes un combate.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te expulsaron del instituto… y no pudimos enfrentarnos. Te lo digo claramente, quiero pelear contra ti.

-Yo también quiero pelear. Me gustaría ver quién de los dos es más fuerte.

-¿Acaso dudas que yo soy el más fuerte?

-No te pases Rayito…

Eran aproximadamente las 19:00 de la tarde cuando Gajeel salió del instituto. Normalmente hubiera salido a las 18:00, pero una charla con el entrenador y una larga ducha en los vestuarios le retrasó. Realmente, la charla no fue privada, sino que fue para todos. El sensei les advirtió que no toleraría cualquier mal comportamiento tanto dentro como fuera del club. Éste era un deporte muy serio y sacrificado. No se trataba sólo de dar golpes. Se trataba de cultivar mente y cuerpo, por eso él era tan aficionado a la escritura y no sólo al cuadrilátero. Gajeel sabía perfectamente que esa charla iba a tener lugar. Era lógico porque la mayoría de estudiantes que se dedicaban a este deporte eran muy proclives a pelear fuera de los institutos. Él mismo era –o mejor dicho, fue- un ejemplo muy claro de ello.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la parada de metro. Por las tardes, había menos gente que por las mañanas, por lo que se pudo sentar en uno de los asientos. Se puso sus auriculares de música y, escuchando sus canciones favoritas, pensó en su pequeña amiga Levy. Ella no tendría problemas a la hora de regresar a su casa porque solía ir acompañada por las tardes. Así, sólo tendría que preocuparse por ella por las mañanas.

Las clases del jueves 7 de abril pasaron inesperadamente rápidas para Levy. Quizá porque se moría de ganas por ir al parque Ueno esa misma tarde para ver los cerezos con sus amigos. El grupo de amigos cogió el metro para ir al barrio de Taito-ku y se bajaron muy cerca del parque. En frente de uno de los árboles, colocaron una manta de picnic enorme y allí pasaron la tarde muy animadamente. Levy lamentó que Gajeel no hubiera podido ir, pero se alegró de ver a Juvia tan contenta allí junto a su Gray-sama.

Al día siguiente, Gajeel notó especialmente nerviosa a Levy. Normalmente, la joven se tomaba el café feliz, con tranquilidad, pero hoy lo engulló directamente mientras le temblaban las manos.

-¿Pasa algo, Camarón?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo temblando mientras tiraba el vaso a la papelera.

-Se te ve inquieta…

-¿Tú crees?

De pronto, apareció Lucy. Estaba bajo el mismo estado que Levy.

-¡Levy-chan!

-¡Lu-chan! – ambas se abrazaron.

-Estoy muy asustada.- confesó Levy a su amiga. Gajeel lo escuchó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que ahora nos toca la peor asignatura del mundo.- contestó Lucy.

-Pero si toca gimnasia.- respondió Gajeel.

-Educación Física, señor Redfox. No es gimnasia… - se escuchó una voz oscura de fondo.

-¡Ya está aquí! – gritaron Lucy y Levy horrorizadas.

-¡McGarden! ¡Heartfilia! Moved esos enormes culos y cambiaros de ropa inmediatamente. ¡La clase empieza en 10 minutos!

-¡Sí, profesora Aquario! – las dos salieron disparadas.

-¡Señor Redfox! Quítese esa cara de tonto y vaya a cambiarse también a sus vestuarios. No toleraré que nadie llegue tarde a mi clase.

Antes de las 8:30, todos los alumnos, equipados con el chándal del centro, esperaban a la profesora en el patio. El chándal del instituto era de color azul, con tiras de color amarillo en los brazos y en las piernas y con el símbolo del centro, de color amarillo también, en el pecho. La camiseta corta que llevaban debajo era amarilla, pero con las tiras y el símbolo en color azul.

Gajeel ahora lo entendía todo. La profesora Aquario era una especie de nazi de la gimnasia, bueno, mejor dicho de la Educación Física. Obligaba a los estudiantes a forzar sus cuerpos hasta el punto de la extenuación y era especialmente dura con Levy y Lucy. Durante toda la clase, pudo escuchar como al menos les llamó la atención 10 veces a cada una de ellas. Como cabía esperar, las dos jóvenes acababan agotadas las clases. Afortunadamente sólo tenían dos veces a la semana esa asignatura, de lo contrario, Levy se habría decantado por el suicidio…

Los días que tocaba E.F, Levy se sentía más cansada de lo habitual; no sólo tenía que lidiar físicamente con la profesora Aquario, sino también mentalmente… aquella mujer no paraba de meterse con ella por su "débil musculatura". "Ni que tuviera que ir a las Olimpiadas" pensaba Levy lamentándose de su suerte.

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida y Levy pudo relajarse. Después de recoger los restos de la comida, fue a por otro café ya que el de la mañana no había sido suficiente. Mientras se lo tomaba, vio aparecer a Juvia y Gajeel que regresaban de la cafetería. Levy les saludó sonriente:

-¡Hola!

-Oh, Levy-san! Por favor, ayuda a Juvia…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ayer, durante el _Hanami_ , Gray-sama rechazó la comida de Juvia y Juvia está triste. – la joven empezó a llorar. A Gajeel se le empezaron a caer gotitas de sudor por su frente. Cuando Juvia se ponía así era inconsolable…- Juvia quiere saber por qué a Gray-sama le cuesta tanto abrir su corazón.

-Siempre ha sido muy tímido y vergonzoso. Ten paciencia. – la intentó calmar Levy.

-¿Levy-san conoce a Gray-sama desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Pues sí. Desde que tenía 5 años.

-¡5 años! – Juvia gritó emocionada.- ¡Gray-sama con 5 años! ¡Muero de amor! ¿Y cómo era?

-Pues exactamente igual que ahora. Siempre se iba quitando la ropa y se peleaba con Natsu… No han cambiado nada.

-¿A Salamander también le conoces desde entonces? – preguntó Gajeel.

-Sí. Todos fuimos al mismo colegio en Primaria. Bueno, a Jellal lo conocimos en Secundaria y a Lucy el año pasado. El resto se puede decir que somos amigos de la infancia…

-¡Qué suerte haber conocido a Gray-sama desde tan jovencito! Juvia quiere ver fotos y escuchar historias sobre Gray-sama.

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa. Allí tengo varios álbumes…

-Y Levy-san podrá hablarme sobre la vida amorosa de Gray-sama. – apuntó además Juvia.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- Levy se rio pensando que era una broma.

-Juvia quiere saber todo sobre Gray-sama, ¿qué tipo de chica le gusta?

-No sabría decirte… Es muy tímido para hablar de esos temas…

-¿Cómo era su novia? ¿Ha tenido alguna antes de Juvia?

-Esas cosas son muy personales, Juvia. ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a él sobre su pasado?

-¿Por qué Levy-san está tan misteriosa? ¿Qué pasa con el pasado de Gray? ¿Qué ocultas a Juvia? – la joven empezó a poner cara de perturbada.

-Nada, nada…

-¡Cuéntame Levy-san! ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué Gray-sama es tan frío en el amor? Acaso… ¿le rompieron el corazón?

-Bueno… todos tenemos un pasado. A todos alguien nos ha hecho daño… de una manera u otra… - Levy no quería desvelar ninguna intimidad de su amigo, por lo que prefirió responder vagamente a las preguntas de Juvia.

-¿Quién le rompió el corazón a mi Gray-sama? ¿Quién es mi rival en el amor? ¿Lucy?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no… por aquel entonces ni conocíamos a Lucy. – sin querer, Levy había desvelado un pequeño detalle.

-¿Tú sabes quién es? ¿Quién es el antiguo amor de Gray-sama?

-Yo… ya he dicho suficiente. Es su vida privada y tengo que respetarla. No puedo hablar de eso. Lo siento Juvia…

-¡No puedes dejarme así Levy-san! – lloró Juvia. Levy se enterneció… era débil ante las lágrimas.

-Vale. Sólo te diré que fue un amor unilateral.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella no le correspondía. Fin. No hay nada más. A veces nos gustan personas a las que no les gustamos nosotros. Esas cosas pasan. Con el tiempo, se olvida ese desamor.

-¿Sólo es eso?

-Sí.

-Juvia puede vivir con eso.- suspiró aliviada. Aún tenía una oportunidad con su amor.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, Gajeel había empezado a adquirir una rutina que le gustaba mucho. Por las mañanas, iba junto a Levy al instituto. La mayoría de las veces hablaban sobre todo tipo de cosas: las clases, deberes, libros de lectura, compañeros de clase, el kickboxing… Después de la comida, Gajeel se subía a la biblioteca dónde sabía que estaba Levy. Allí, la veía simplemente leer, a veces, cogía libros, otras veces leía directamente de su _e-book_. Él se limitaba a observarla mientras escuchaba música con sus cascos. En estas semanas habían establecido una amistad suficiente para sentirse cómodos, el uno junto al otro, sin necesidad de estar hablando.

Los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde (de 16:00 a 17:30) se dedicaban a las actividades extraescolares, mientras que los martes y jueves se quedaban libres. Mientras que Gajeel dedicaba esos días a "temas personales" (no desvelaba nunca la razón por la que no podía quedar), Levy y el resto de amigos se iban a dar una vuelta por el centro.

Como se solía hacer todos los años, el Instituto organizó una excursión por la naturaleza. Ese año, la excursión cayó viernes 22 de abril y el centro decidió que lo mejor sería realizar una ruta de senderismo en el Monte Takao.

El Monte Takao se encontraba situado a una hora del centro de Tokio; por lo que podrían ir y regresar el mismo día al centro en autobús. A esta excursión fueron todas las clases de 2º curso del centro, por lo que había unos 100 alumnos del Fairy Tail repartidos en tres autobuses. El profesor Gildarts, al ser el tutor del grupo 2-1, fue con ellos en el autobús. Erza y Jellal se sentaron juntos, como siempre, por lo que Juvia aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Gray. Por su parte, Lucy se sentó junto a Levy, por lo que Natsu se tuvo que ir junto a Gajeel. Inesperadamente, ambos chicos, aunque estaban discutiendo, parecían llevarse cada vez mejor. En el fondo, eran bastante parecidos.

Llegaron al lugar sobre las 10 de la mañana. Allí les explicaron que iban a subir hasta la cima de la montaña. Eran unos 4 km hacia arriba. Seguirían la ruta 1, la más sencilla, y podrían hacer varias paradas para no tener que hacer los 4 km seguidos.

Lucy y Levy se sintieron morir cuando vieron como la profesora Aquario se dirigía hacia ellos acompañada por otro grupo de compañeros. Para no cruzársela, fueron las primeras en empezar la ruta. El resto no tardaron en seguirlas.

Afortunadamente, la ruta fue bastante tranquila. Visitaron el **santuario Yakuoin** , que estaba dedicado a los dioses de la montaña, e incluso les dio tiempo a ver el **Parque de los Monos** , que contaba con unos 40 animales que entretenían a los visitantes con sus monerías. Se sentaron para comer en el jardín que había en la cima de la montaña. En ese jardín había más de 500 especies de plantas distintas, por lo que comer allí era una auténtica delicia.

Mientras Lucy y Levy estaban recogiendo sus mochilas, la profesora Aquario se acercó a ellas gritando y exigiéndoles que empezaran a correr inmediatamente. Las tachó de débiles y vagas y las amenazó con suspenderlas, si no llegaban al autobús en una hora. Aquello le resultó especialmente extraño a Gajeel, porque, lo normal, era, en primer lugar, ir paseando y no corriendo, y, en segundo lugar, se tardaba 2 horas y no 1 en regresar al inicio de la ruta.

-Salamander.- llamó a Natsu, el cual seguía comiendo.- ¿Por qué la tipa esa trata así a tu chica y a la Enana?

-¿Eh? No lo sé. Siempre ha sido así.

-¿Siempre? – Gajeel no daba crédito. Aquel comportamiento no era normal por muy dura que fuera la docente.

De pronto, vio como la profesora les empezaba a gritar de nuevo y muy enfadada les dio un empujón por la espalda a las dos chicas. Ellas cayeron al suelo. Al ver a las estudiantes en el suelo, lejos de arrepentirse, les llamó el orden nuevamente y se fue recordando la amenaza de suspenderlas si no estaban abajo en un tiempo récord. Gajeel alucinó con aquella mujer. ¿Qué se había creído? Iba a encararla cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las dos chicas se había levantado del suelo. Lucy se había hecho daño en la rodilla y Levy en su tobillo.

Por fin, Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy necesitaba ayuda y fue corriendo a por ella. La joven se había hecho una herida y estaba sangrando. Gajeel, al verlo, fue a ayudar también. Se sacó una toalla pequeña de su mochila y la mojó con agua. Le limpió la sangre a Lucy y cubrió la herida con unas vendas nuevas que tenía.

-¡Gracias! – Lucy y Natsu hablaron a la vez.

-No deberías andar en ese estado.- dijo Gajeel al ver la rodilla tan hinchada.

-No te preocupes, Luce, yo te llevo.- añadió Natsu mostrando su espalda a la chica. Él quería llevarla a sus espaldas el resto de la ruta.

Mientras los veía alejarse, Gajeel se fijó en Levy. Ella intentaba ponerse de pie, cuando lo consiguió empezó a andar pero iba cojeando.

-Vamos, Camarón… Yo también te echaré una mano.- dijo cogiéndola de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta elevándola por los aires.

-¿Qué haces? – gritó asustada. Él volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

-Te llevaré. Súbete a mi espalda.

-No hace falta. Puedo seguir yo sola.- comentó avergonzada. Gajeel le revisó el tobillo. Lo tenía muy hinchado. Cuando se lo tocó, Levy sintió un fuerte pinchazo.

-Camarón, no seas terca. Te llevo.

-Gracias.- dijo dándose por vencida ante la evidencia.

Levy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la espalda de Gajeel. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba muerta de vergüenza. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un chico como ahora lo estaba de Gajeel. Sentía su cara enrojecer al sentir el aroma del chico, era un olor tan atrayente… así era como debían oler los hombres. Además, su espalda era enorme y dura pero desprendía mucha calidez. No supo por qué, pero le molestó que Gajeel llegara tan rápido al autobús.

Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo y la ayudó a sentarse en el vehículo. Esta vez, él iría junto a ella en el asiento. Mientras Levy intentaba recomponerse, estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que Lucy no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, Gajeel miraba por la ventana. La profesora Aquario tenía una mirada de odio en su rostro. Él conocía perfectamente esa mirada porque era la misma que tenía él en el pasado. Sin embargo, ese odio estaba dirigido a Lucy y a Levy, y Gajeel no entendía por qué. Ambas parecían buenas chicas. No sabía qué habían podido hacer para provocar aquel resentimiento.

-Esto… Gajeel… Te quería dar las gracias de nuevo por ayudarme. Ha sido un detalle.- dijo Levy aún enrojecida. No podía mirar directamente a los ojos de Gajeel, pero necesitaba agradecerle apropiadamente su ayuda.

-No es nada Enana.- le respondió. Definitivamente era imposible que aquella chica tan dulce y tímida hiciera algo que pudiera molestar tanto a un profesor.

Volvió a mirar a la profesora Aquario. No dejaría que lastimara de nuevo a Levy. Él, sin duda, la protegería.

 **Fin capítulo 3**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Naomic, Carito Uchicha, Asia12, Melodiosa y Lady-werempire por sus comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también. Prometo más Gajevy/Gale en el próximo capítulo jeje.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 4**

Al torcerse el tobillo el pasado viernes durante la excursión, Levy tuvo que descansar durante todo el fin de semana. No le importó demasiado, pues tenía muchos libros todavía sin leer. Decidió comenzar –y terminar- _La princesa prometida_ de William Goldman. Aquella novela le encantó y se convirtió en una de sus obras favoritas. Leyó la novela en su lengua original: el inglés. Se le daban bien los idiomas. Pronto tendría nivel suficiente para leer las novelas de Jane Austin sin traducir al japonés (su lengua materna).

El lunes por la mañana, Levy todavía tenía algo hinchado el tobillo, pero podía caminar. Esta vez, fue ella quien llegó un poco más tarde que Gajeel a la parada de metro.

-¿Todavía tienes el tobillo mal? – preguntó directamente sin siquiera saludar.

-Hola Gajeel… Sí, aún está un poco inflamado, pero me he puesto unas vendas, así que creo que podré hacer gimnasia.

-Si no estás bien, ¿por qué no te quedas en tu casa?

-No estoy enferma, sólo me duele un poco. Además, me gusta ir a clase y…

-¿Y qué?

-Y me estabas esperando… No podía dejarte tirado.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.- asintió. Ella hablaba totalmente en serio. Lo decía de verdad. Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Gajeel.

-Eres muy curiosa, Camarón…- sonriendo sacó su móvil del bolsillo.- Anda, dame tu mail y te paso mi información de contacto. Así, si no vienes a clase o no voy yo, nos avisamos.

-¡De acuerdo!

La verdad era que Levy no sabía cómo pedirle el teléfono a Gajeel. Nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación, así que le daba algo de reparo preguntarle. Agradeció mentalmente el giro de los acontecimientos cuando fue él mismo quien se lo dio sin mayor problema.

Como todos los lunes a primera hora, tocaba Educación Física con la profesora Aquario. Gajeel, nada más ver de refilón a la docente, supo en seguida que iba a intimidar de nuevo a las chicas. Mientras que Lucy estaba discutiendo enérgicamente con Natsu, (los aspavientos de la rubia, le recordaron a Gajeel a los movimientos de las animadoras en los partidos de baloncesto americanos), Levy se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo peor. Él no podía permitir que la conducta de la profesora siguiera así, de modo que, antes de que empezara a hablar, le lanzó una terrible mirada de advertencia. Era una de esas miradas que hacían que se te helara la sangre… La mujer no era estúpida y sintió de inmediato el peligro. Conocía el pasado del joven Redfox; todo estaba bien detallado en su expediente académico. Tragando saliva se intentó tranquilizar y simplemente ordenó a la clase que se pusieran a correr por el patio mientras se alejaba de la pista despotricando en voz baja. Gajeel se mantuvo durante toda la carrera al lado de Levy. Aquella fue la primera vez que las chicas asistieron a una clase de E.F sin que la profesora les llamara la atención.

Levy estaba pletórica. El viernes (29 de abril) comenzaba la _Golden Week_ y eso significaba que hasta el lunes 9 de mayo, no volvería a haber clase. No era que Levy odiara el instituto, sino que le encantaba pasar ese tiempo libre con sus amigos. Durante sus vacaciones (de verano y Navidad y, a veces, incluso las de primavera) se tenía que ir al pueblo a visitar a sus abuelos, por lo que no podía disfrutar de las vacaciones con sus amigos. Esa semana larga, sin duda, la aprovecharía. No obstante, no sólo estaba contenta por ese tiempo de descanso, sino porque también Gajeel había accedido (después de mucha insistencia) a salir con el grupo de clase durante algún día de la _Golden Week_. Ese mismo viernes que empezaban las fiestas, habían quedado para ir a una sala de recreativos que había en el centro de la ciudad.

El grupo de amigos había quedado a las 10 de la mañana en un parque cercano al centro de recreativos. La idea era estar un par de horas divirtiéndose en la sala de juegos, ir a comer al McDonald's y después dar una vuelta por el centro comercial del barrio.

Erza y Jellal fueron los primeros en llegar; eran los que vivían más cerca del lugar. Después llegaron Gray y Natsu. Luego Juvia y Gajeel. Y, finalmente, Lucy y Levy, que venían juntas desde la casa de la rubia. Levy se había quedado a dormir a su casa el día anterior.

Al ser la primera vez que le veía fuera de la escuela, Levy se fijó en el estilo de ropa que llevaba Gajeel. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro, debajo una camiseta granate, una cinta del pelo del mismo color, vaqueros grises oscuros y botas negras. Sin lugar a dudas, ése era su estilo. Por su parte, Gajeel se fijó también en las ropas de Levy. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color marrón claro a juego con una chaqueta y unos botines del mismo color; también llevaba unas medias tupidas por encima de la rodilla, a la altura de mitad del muslo, de color marrón oscuro. Debajo de su chaqueta, podía ver una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido con una cinta de color marrón oscuro y se notaba que iba algo más maquillada que de costumbre pero no era un maquillaje excesivo.

Entraron a los recreativos y no tardaron mucho tiempo en empezar los primeros "enfrentamientos". Por un lado, Natsu y Gajeel se picaban por ver quién de los dos era el mejor en cada juego; por otro lado, Erza y Gray también querían competir para demostrar que ellos eran mejores que nadie. Mientras que Juvia animaba a Gray en cada acción que desarrollaba, Jellal fotografiaba cada heroicidad de su novia pelirroja. Para demostrar sus habilidades jugaban a videojuegos de lucha, simuladores de coches, juegos de disparos… Por su parte, Lucy y Levy jugaban a juegos algo menos competitivos como, por ejemplo, al de la máquina de baile, "Pump it Up". Mientras que las chicas conmemoraban la mañana haciéndose unas fotos _stickers_ de recuerdo, los chicos seguían peleando por ver cuál de ellos era más fuerte. Ganó Gajeel al ser el que más puntuación sacó en la máquina recreativa del saco de boxeo.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Natsu, agraviado por haber perdido contra Gajeel, le retó nuevamente, pero esta vez sería a una competición de comida. Quería ver quién de los dos era capaz de comer más hamburguesas. Ninguno más de los presentes quiso participar en ese desafío. En este duelo, Natsu resultó ser el ganador comiéndose diez hamburguesas, mientras que Gajeel sólo pudo comer ocho. Y así, entre risas, pequeños piques, bromas y algún que otro lanzamiento de patatas fritas pasó el tiempo de la comida.

Tal y como habían planeado, después de comer fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Mientras iban paseando para bajar la comida, Levy se quedó mirando un escaparate de una tienda de artículos de segunda mano: había una fila de libros antiguos muy atractivos para ella (eran de tapa dura y muy gruesos). No hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar que la joven se moría por entrar.

-Vamos Camarón.- Gajeel llamó la atención de la chica.- Deja de babear ya y vamos a ver esos libros.

Levy hizo un mohín de enfado provocando la risa de Natsu y Lucy. Gajeel fue el primero en entrar, después lo siguió Levy y seguidamente la pareja. El resto se quedaron fuera de la tienda porque Erza quería comer, de nuevo, una tarta de fresa y, además, Gray se moría por un granizado de limón.

Mientras que Lucy y Natsu miraban de pasada los artículos de la tienda, Levy había fijado totalmente su atención en los libros. Por su parte, Gajeel dedicó su atención también a un punto en concreto: la sección de música. Concretamente estaba admirando unos discos de vinilo. Todos eran muy antiguos, algunos estaban descatalogados incluso.

De fondo, se podía oír tontear a la pareja. Levy se divertía mucho al escuchar cómo Natsu intentaba avergonzar a Lucy dándole muestras de amor en público. Una vez que decidió qué libro quería comprar, Levy fue hasta el dependiente de la tienda para que le cobrara el objeto. El dependiente ya estaba ocupado atendiendo a alguien: a Gajeel, con quien parecía tener una charla muy interesante sobre música. Levy les escuchó hablar durante un rato, pero no entendía mucho de aquella conversación pues ella no conocía a qué grupos musicales se estaban refiriendo. Dejó el libro sobre la repisa junto a la caja registradora y se acercó a Gajeel para ver qué clase de música era la que le gustaba. Sentía mucha curiosidad. Él, viendo su interés, en seguida empezó a hablar sobre estilos, ritmos, instrumentos… Se le veía realmente emocionado. El dependiente de la tienda se alejó de ellos para regresar a su puesto en la caja.

-Así que eres un melómano, ¿eh? – dedujo Levy sonriendo.

-¿Un qué? – preguntó desconcertado Gajeel. Sabía que no era un insulto por la expresión de Levy, pero no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

-Un amante de la música.- aclaró la joven.

-¡Ah! Eso… Sí, podría decirse que sí.

-Genial.- ella rio para sí misma. Intentó esconder su risa, pero Gajeel se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Camarón?

-Eres un friki de la música.- contestó divertida. No pensaba en ofenderle, pero le salió esa palabra y no "fanático".

-Y tú una friki de los libros.- respondió sin pensar.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que me hace gracia.– Él entendió en seguida lo que ella quiso decir. Allí estaban los dos, dos frikis en una tienda disfrutando de sus pasiones. Un friki de la música y otra de la literatura; dos ámbitos que al fin y al cabo no eran tan distintos.

-Tienes razón. Es gracioso. - Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con mucha complicidad.

Ese día, Levy había disfrutado tanto que las horas se le pasaron volando. Ella se llevaba bien con Gajeel y con Juvia, pero le alegró saber que ellos también interactuaban bien con el resto del grupo. Le preocupa especialmente Gajeel, al ser algo más reservado. No sabía cómo iba a encajar con los chicos, pero, dejando de lado las competiciones tontas de testosterona, parecía entenderse muy bien con Natsu y simpatizaba con Gray y Jellal. Con las chicas sabía que no habría ningún problema porque ellas eran pura amabilidad. Sólo hacía un mes que se conocían, de modo que Levy no podía saber a ciencia cierta cómo era la personalidad de Gajeel, pero, aquel día, lo vio contento y relajado. Le escuchó reír y bromear y algo le decía dentro de ella que iban a ser realmente muy buenos amigos. Se sentía bien tener a Gajeel dentro de su grupo de amistades. Interiormente deseó se llevara bien también con Jet y Droy y, por qué no, con el resto de la clase.

Al día siguiente quedaron para ir al cine, sin embargo, Gajeel no apareció. Juvia lo excusó explicando que él tenía cosas que hacer y que no podía venir. Levy se preguntó qué era lo que mantenía a Gajeel tan ocupado. _Los deberes seguro que no_ , pensó divertida.

Los domingos eran día de limpieza y encargos en casa de Levy, razón por la cual ella tampoco salió ese día con sus amigos.

El lunes por la mañana, una alarma despertó a Levy de su sueño. Perezosa fue a apagar el móvil. Ese lunes era festivo, por lo que no tenía que madrugar. _Pensaba que había quitado el despertador…_ protestó mientras se restregaba los ojos. No obstante, aquel sonido que le despertó no fue una alarma despertador, sino un aviso recordatorio en el calendario. Lunes 2 de mayo: 18 cumpleaños de Gajeel, leyó. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Gajeel, pero ¿cómo es que lo tenía apuntado en su calendario? De pronto recordó cuando él le pasó su información de contacto, probablemente al agregarle en su móvil se había guardado toda la información. Levy se metió en el perfil del correo electrónico de Gajeel. Efectivamente, ponía que hoy cumplía 18 años. Se fijó en la foto de su perfil: era la imagen de un gato negro. Levy supuso que le gustaban los gatos y sonrió para sí misma: "Quien no ama a los animales, no puede ser buena persona" o, lo que es lo mismo, si te gustan los animales, eres una buena persona.

Dejó de lado aquellos pensamientos y se centró: tenía que felicitar el cumpleaños a Gajeel, pero… ¿cómo? Hoy no había clase, por lo que no iban a verse. Llamarle por teléfono le parecía muy vergonzoso. Aparte de felicitarle no se le ocurría de qué hablar con él. Lo mejor, dedujo, sería enviarle un _WhatsApp_. Sí, el típico mensaje de "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" lleno de emoticonos festivos.

Gajeel se pasó toda la mañana fuera de casa. Tenía que estar a las 9 en punto de la mañana en el Departamento de Tráfico. Su padre había tenido que pedir un par de favores para que le permitieran hacer el examen teórico de conducir el mismo día de su 18 cumpleaños. Gajeel no podía esperar más. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, su sueño era conducir una moto de gran cilindrada. Para ello, llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose y se sabía todo el manual de conducir prácticamente de memoria. El tiempo que pasó sin ir a la escuela, lo invirtió en trabajar con su padre y estudiar –y hacer prácticas- para sacarse el carnet de conducir. Al ser su apellido Redfox, le tocó esperar al segundo turno (el de las 11) para poder examinarse, por lo que no salió de aquel lugar hasta pasadas las 12 del mediodía.

En cuanto encendió su móvil, vio unas llamadas perdidas (de su amiga Juvia) y un mensaje de un número desconocido. Abrió el _WhatsApp_ :

[Número desconocido]

 _¡Hola Gajeel! Soy Levy_ _._

 _Sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños ^^._

 _Espero que pases un gran día._

 _Nos vemos pronto :3_

Gajeel sonrió. Levy había tenido el detalle de felicitarle por su cumpleaños. No le extrañó porque ella era bastante amable con él y, además, se llevaban muy bien. Era fácil hacerse amigo de ella. Guardó su número de teléfono en la memoria de su móvil con el nombre de: "Enana", y le respondió:

 **Gracias Camarón!**

 **No tenía tu móvil.**

 **Ya lo he guardado.**

Gajeel se fijó en la foto de perfil de Levy. Era un _selfie_ con su amiga Lucy. Levy salía guiñando un ojo, sacando la lengua en señal de burla y haciendo el signo de la victoria mientras que la rubia sonreía divertida mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Levy no tardó ni un minuto en responderle:

 _¿Cómo piensas celebrarlo?_

 **Ni idea.**

 **No he pensado en nada.**

 _Pero, vas a hacer algo, ¿no?_

 _Son 18 ;)_

Para la gente había cumpleaños normales y cumpleaños importantes; los importantes eran cuando se cumplían edades simbólicas. Los 18, en este caso, se suponía que era una edad digna de celebrarse. Aunque seguías siendo menor de edad había muchas cosas que podías hacer como, por ejemplo, conducir o casarte, pero, por otro lado, no podías votar o beber alcohol legalmente. En Japón la mayoría de edad eran los 20 años. A Gajeel realmente eso le daba igual; él ya había hecho de todo antes de los 18. No obstante, la idea de celebrar su cumpleaños con sus compañeros de clase, no le pareció mala idea. De hecho, le gustaba; se lo pasó bien el otro día con ellos. Pensaba que no estaría mal repetir.

 **Hasta el viernes no puedo quedar.**

 _OK!_

 _Erza ha dicho de ir a la bolera el viernes._

 _Vente y vemos lo de tu cumple ^^._

Gajeel accedió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba a los bolos y ésta era una buena oportunidad. Se rio por dentro; le apetecía retar a Natsu y a Erza.

Por fin llegó el viernes 6 de mayo. Nuevamente quedaron los 8 amigos de clase. Todos llegaron puntuales. Gajeel seguía con su estilo de ropa: vaqueros rotos, botas negras y cazadora negra. El resto de chicos llevaba ropa casual. Por su lado, las chicas llevaban pantalones (algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que iban a la bolera). Levy llevaba unos pantalones skinny de color negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de color mostaza. En esta ocasión, no llevaba una cinta en el pelo, sino que llevaba dos pequeños moños.

Para jugar, se dividieron en dos equipos: chicas contra chicos. Las habilidades de los miembros de los grupos estaban bastantes igualadas, por lo que no fue de extrañar que el resultado del encuentro quedara en un empate. Para dictaminar el equipo vencedor, Natsu y Erza jugaron al _janken_. Finalmente ganó el equipo de las chicas. Como penitencia, las chicas les hicieron pagar todas las bebidas y comida que habían consumido. Aquella fue otra tarde de muchas risas.

Salieron del local a las 21:00 pm. Lucy tenía que estar a las 22:00 pm en su casa (su padre era una persona muy estricta y si llegaba tarde la castigaba sin salir durante un mes), por lo que Natsu y ella se fueron un poco antes que el resto del grupo. Los otros seis se quedaron charlando en un parque cercano a la bolera durante un rato más; estaban intentando convencer a Gajeel de celebrar su cumpleaños al día siguiente.

Juvia, como sabía que a Gajeel le encantaba la música, sugirió que fueran a un karaoke. ¿A qué japonés no le gustaba un karaoke? ¡Aquello sería un éxito seguro! La verdad que a Gajeel le pareció un buen plan y no se hizo mucho de rogar.

A las 22:00 pm Juvia comentó que ella debía marcharse ya a su casa. Ella y Erza tenían a las 23:00 su toque de queda. Normalmente los adolescentes solían retirarse a sus casas sobre la medianoche; era la hora del último tren o del último metro. Levy no comentó nada sobre su hora de llegada.

Como siempre, Jellal acompañaría a su novia hasta su casa. Él vivía justo enfrente de ella; eran amigos de la infancia. Gajeel se ofreció a acompañar a Levy, porque sabía que ella vivía más cerca de él que Juvia. Gray se quejó un poco, pero entendió que era más seguro acompañar a las chicas hasta su casa. No objetó ir con Juvia hasta la casa de ésta. La joven lloró de emoción al saber que su Gray-sama se preocupaba por su seguridad.

Después de un breve trayecto de metro, llegaron a la puerta de casa de Levy. Gajeel vio que la casa de su amiga era un _chalé_ : una vivienda unifamiliar de dos pisos aislada (sin contacto con otras casas) que estaba protegida, en vez de una valla, por un murito de ladrillos grises, del mismo color que la fachada.

Aún no era medianoche, pero el barrio se veía poco transitado y oscuro. Afortunadamente las luces de las farolas le daban total visibilidad. El joven notó que todas las luces de la casa de la joven estaban apagadas y supuso que sus padres estarían durmiendo.

-¿A qué hora tenías que estar en casa? – preguntó Gajeel esperando que no Levy no tuviera ningún problema.

-No te preocupes. – le calmó.- Realmente no tengo hora de llegada…

-¿En serio? – ella asintió. A Gajeel le parecía algo raro, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia.

-Por cierto. Gracias por acompañarme. No tenías por qué dejarme en la puerta de mi casa…

-Es igual. Total, vivo bastante cerca.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, a unos 15 minutos andando.

-¡Qué bien!

-Bueno, 15 minutos andando a mi paso, al tuyo igual sería una hora. ¡Eres muy lenta, Camarón! – se rio.

-¡Qué idiota eres, Gajeel! – le respondió inflando sus mofletes en señal de enfado.

-Ya ya… Camarón. – comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su casa.- Mañana nos vemos en el karaoke. Te podrás deleitar con mi increíble voz.

-¡Qué creído! – dijo para sí misma. Parecía que Gajeel tenía un gran concepto sobre sí mismo. - ¡Hasta mañana! – ella se despidió entrando en su casa. Él respondió sólo moviendo su mano.

Gajeel no supo cómo lo hicieron pero se encontró con un cumpleaños muy preparado. Todo ellos habían puesto un bote común y le regalaron un montón de cosas: camisetas de grupos rock (que a él le gustaban), cintas de pelo, cds de música de los 80 y una tarta de cumpleaños.

-No hace falta decir quién ha escogido la tarta…- dijo Gray suspicaz.

-Es de fresa…- Natsu protestó. Él prefería de chocolate con un toque a picante.

-¡A todo el mundo le gusta la tarta de fresas!- se defendió Erza.

-¡Es una mierda!

-¡Cállate Natsu!

-Yo hubiera preferido una tarta congelada.

-¡Cállate Gray!

-¡Gray-sama es el mejor! ¡Juvia le prepara una tarta congelada para su cumpleaños!

A pesar de todo el jaleo que había en aquella pequeña sala del karaoke, Gajeel se sentía feliz. No se esperaba para nada aquella fiesta. Hacía muchos años que no celebraba su cumpleaños en compañía de sus amigos. ¿Amigos? Hacía años que no sentía parte de un grupo, ni siquiera sentía que tuviera verdaderos amigos (aparte de Juvia). Parecía que por fin su vida estaba comenzando a normalizarse; parecía finalmente tener una vida corriente como la de cualquier adolescente de su edad. Ya no había drogas, ni robos, ni violencia, ni altercados con la policía. ¿Podría finalmente ser un chico normal llevando una vida normal? Iría a la escuela, estudiaría, saldría con sus amigos a divertirse, tendría una novia… ¿Sería todo esto posible? De pronto, notó cómo una mano se acercó a la suya; miró a su izquierda y se encontró con los hermosos y grandes ojos de Levy.

-Feliz 18 cumpleaños, Gajeel. – le dijo sonriendo afectuosa.

En ese mismo momento, a Gajeel se le encogió el corazón. Su cara, su voz, sus gestos…era lo más hermoso y dulce que había visto en su vida.

-Gracias Levy.- respondió casi embobado.

-¿Levy? Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre real. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – la joven bromeó mientras él tragó saliva. Sin saber qué contestar, volvió a adoptar su estado de ánimo habitual y, esbozando una ligera y altanera sonrisa, contestó:

-Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

 **Fin capítulo 4**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Asia12, Naomic y Lady-werempire por molestarse en escribir sus _reviews_. Gracias de corazón ^^.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 5**

Después de un agradable descanso durante la _Golden Week_ , comenzaron las clases de nuevo (el lunes 9 de mayo) en el instituto Fairy Tail. Lo que no podían esperar los estudiantes de la que clase 2-1 era que ese mismo lunes y el día siguiente, martes 10, los profesores les hicieran un examen sorpresa de cada una de las asignaturas. Aquello fue demoledor para el alumnado, aunque para algunos más que para otros.

El viernes (día 13) el profesor Clive mandó a llamar a algunos estudiantes a la sala de profesores. Uno de ellos fue Gajeel; necesitaba hacer una tutoría con él. Durante esa charla profesor-alumno, Gildarts le dio a conocer los resultados de sus exámenes. Gajeel había aprobado la mayoría de las asignaturas con una puntuación buena, concretamente sus notas oscilaban entre 70 y 85 puntos, exceptuando Música y E.F en las que había sacado 95 puntos. No obstante, según la opinión del docente, necesitaba clases particulares en tres materias: Lengua Japonesa, Literatura Japonesa y Ciencias Sociales. El mínimo para aprobar eran 65 puntos (un C+) y, en esas asignaturas no llegaba ni a los 45 puntos (D). El tutor le explicó que si seguía suspendiendo no podría seguir practicando kickboxing en el instituto, puesto que el profesor Jura tenía unas reglas muy estrictas para permanecer en el club. Y aprobar todas las asignaturas era uno de los requisitos. Gajeel recordó las palabras de su entrenador sobre cultivar el cuerpo y la mente y se molestó.

Realmente cabreado, el joven regresó al aula. Se dejó caer en su asiento, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a balancearse en su silla mientras emitía sonoras protestas. Era evidente que la reunión no había ido bien. Levy le miró de reojo, a veces Gajeel se comportaba como un crío. Y cuando algo le molestaba era realmente transparente. En esta situación, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el moreno estaba enfadado.

-Ha ido mal, ¿verdad? – empezó a hablar Gray. Estaba sentado en su mesa mirando a Gajeel. Juvia también se giró de su asiento para ver a su amigo.

-A todos nos ha ido mal. No te preocupes.- dijo Natsu alegre. Aunque las cosas le fueran mal, él era un chico muy optimista y rara vez no tenía la sonrisa en su rostro.- Es sólo el principio de curso… ¡No pasa nada!- sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura. Gajeel se quedó mirando al joven pensativo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Salamander? – le extrañó que Natsu no estuviera más deprimido. Sabía que él era más negado que él en los estudios.

-He suspendido 6. – contestó orgulloso.

-¡6! ¿Y por qué no te ves más jodido? – Gajeel no entendía nada. ¿Acaso le daba igual a Natsu quedar fuera de su club?

-Eso es porque a él no le van a expulsar del equipo de baloncesto aunque saque malas notas. El entrenador Wakaba no es como Jura-sensei. – explicó tranquilamente Jellal. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Según el entrenador de cada club había unas normas que seguir. Si Gajeel hubiera ido a baloncesto, habría entrenado con el profesor Mine, responsable de la asignatura de Música, y no estaría en esta situación tan delicada. Pero él iba a kickboxing y debía respetar y amoldarse a las reglas de ese club.

-¿Te van a echar del club de kickboxing? – preguntó Erza con curiosidad. Ella se moriría si la dejaran sin practicar kendo.

-Gildarts dice que necesito aprobar para seguir en el club. Necesito clases particulares. ¡Vaya mierda! – se quejó nuevamente.

-¿Clases particulares? ¡Entonces Levy te puede ayudar! – comentó alegre Lucy. – Ella siempre saca muy buenas notas. Además, es la delegada…

-¡Lu-chan! Eso no es del todo cierto… - explicó humilde.- A mí no me importa ayudarte Gajeel, pero tienes que saber que mi nota más baja es un 75 (una B).

-¡Pero eso es en Educación Física! Estoy segura que en esa asignatura Gajeel tiene al menos una A.

-¿En qué asignaturas necesitas ayuda Gajeel-kun? – preguntó Juvia.

-Lengua, Literatura y Ciencias Sociales. – respondió suspirando. Estas materias le resultaban tan aburridas…

-Entonces estás de suerte, Gajeel. Levy es una máquina en esas áreas. – habló Lucy de nuevo.

-¡Ya ves! ¡Es una empollona de cuidado! – comentó Natsu guiñándole un ojo a Levy. No lo decía con maldad, al contrario, admiraba la inteligencia de su amiga.

-¡No es una empolla, Natsu! Sólo es que es muy inteligente y tiene muy buena memoria. Lee mucho y eso se nota. – precisó Erza.

-El año pasado me ayudó a pasar los exámenes finales. Es muy buena profesora.- confesó Gray.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia le ayudará de ahora en adelante! – la joven se lanzó a sus brazos. Él se resignó. Últimamente esto le ocurría demasiadas veces…

-Además es organizada, aplicada y tiene mucha paciencia. Es una persona muy eficiente.- añadió Erza.

-No se pierde nada por probar, ¿no te parece? – sugirió Jellal. Gajeel la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué has sacado en esas asignaturas, Camarón? – Si Levy iba a darle clases, necesitaba saber sus notas. Paciencia sabía que tenía pero, ¿el conocimiento sería suficiente?

-Bueno, yo… - a la joven le daba reparo airear sus resultados.

-Di. – se impacientó Gajeel. No le gustaba que la gente diera rodeos; prefería los que iban al grano, directamente al asunto.

-100 puntos (una A++).

-¿Cómo? ¿Has sacado matrícula de honor?

-Sí, es que son mis asignaturas favoritas…

-Joder… Eres increíble…

-Así que… si aún quieres… yo te puedo ayudar, Gajeel.

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?

-¡Qué va! No me importa, de verdad – sonrió. Él la había ayudado antes con su problema en el metro, cuando se lastimó el tobillo durante la excursión e incluso la protegió de la profesora de EF. ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarle? Era lo menos que podía hacer…- Cuando quieras empezamos las clases.

-Gracias. – él sonrió. Ella se quedó embobada mirando su sonrisa. Se fijó especialmente en sus puntiagudos colmillos y se sonrojó avergonzada.

-La semana que viene es la reunión con los padres. Deberías empezar ya a estudiar para ahorraros problemas… - recomendó Erza a todos en general. – Si Gildarts ve que ya tienes ayuda con los estudios, no creo que insista más sobre el tema.

-Tiene razón.- la apoyó Jellal. Gajeel se quedó pensativo. Aquel razonamiento tenía su lógica.

-Luce y yo ya hemos quedado para mañana.

-Así es. Voy a casa de Natsu a pasar el día.

-Espero que seáis responsables y dediquéis el tiempo a estudiar y no a otras cosas… - comentó Jellal mientras Erza se sonrojaba.

-Hay tiempo para todo, Jellal… - le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja.

-¡Juvia quiere ir a casa de Gray-sama a estudiar también!

-Voy bien en los estudios Juvia, no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama no quiere estudiar Biología con Juvia? – empezó a abrazarle de nuevo. Él intentaba quitársela de encima, pero era imposible.

Gajeel empezó a resoplar entre preocupado y agobiado. Levy lo notó.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado, Gajeel? Yo estoy libre así que, si quieres, podemos quedar y ver qué problemas tienes en estas asignaturas.

-¿El sábado? – se quedó pensando. No podía quedar ese día. – Mejor a partir de la semana que viene. ¿El martes después de clases? – preguntó sabiendo que tendrían la tarde libre al no tener actividades del club.

-Vale. – Levy aceptó. Ahora venía la pregunta sobre dónde debían estudiar. Si en su casa o en la casa de Gajeel. Ella no sabía cómo preguntarle. _"¿En tu casa o en la mía?"_ sonaba demasiado mal… Al final se decidió por: - ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos?

-En mi casa.- respondió Gajeel de un modo tan tajante que Levy no se pudo negar.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido para Levy. Al no tener que estudiar, aprovechó para quedar con su amiga Cana y juntas quedaron el sábado para tomar algo y bailar. A Levy le encantaba salir con Cana, ya que era una chica muy divertida y alocada. A la joven castaña le gustaba salir a bailar hasta las tantas de la madrugada, ligar y tontear con chicos –y, a veces, con chicas también- y beber mucho, pero mucho alcohol (aunque aún no tuviera la edad legal para hacerlo). Era provocadora y rebelde, justo lo contrario que Levy. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien; se complementaban.

El lunes por la mañana Levy recibió un _whatsapp_ de Gajeel. Le decía que no iba a ir a primera hora a clase, que no le esperara para coger el metro. No dio más explicaciones. Levy se sintió rara al ir sin él al instituto. Llevaban más de un mes yendo juntos y se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Casi le echaba de menos.

De pronto, mientras iba en el metro, se fijó que el grupo de chavales, que la habían molestado al principio de curso, no dejaban de mirarla. Interiormente deseó pasar desapercibida. Desafortunadamente sus deseos no se hicieron realidad y uno de ellos se acercó a ella:

-Hoy no ha venido tu novio. – soltó directamente. Levy se quedó petrificada con el término "novio".

-Mañana volverá.- contestó arisca. Ella no solía ser desagradable con la gente, pero haría una excepción con aquel grupo. Además, no quiso corregir ni tampoco dar mayores explicaciones. Deseaba que aquel chico la dejara tranquila lo más rápido posible.

Aquello funcionó y el joven se marchó sin decir nada. Levy suspiró aliviada, mientras que en su cabeza seguía resonando un eco ligero con la palabra "novio". Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento.

Gajeel no apareció por el instituto hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando lo vio, Levy recordó el episodio de esa mañana. Algo avergonzada le saludó. Él no pareció notar su sonrojo; parecía estar pensando en sus cosas. Levy no sabía por qué, pero estaba de muy buen humor. Algo insólito un lunes. Después de las clases, Levy le preguntó si seguía en pie lo del estudio, Gajeel lo confirmó.

Al día siguiente, antes de las cinco de la tarde, Levy y Gajeel llegaron a su destino: la casa de Gajeel. El joven vivía cerca de la casa de Levy, pero en una zona residencial llena de urbanizaciones. El típico lugar repleto de familias jóvenes (o relativamente jóvenes) con hijos. Concretamente la casa de Gajeel era un adosado que se componía de dos plantas (la baja y la primera) más un sótano con acceso al garaje.

En la primera planta había tres dormitorios (el principal con un baño propio), una sala multiusos y un baño. En la planta baja estaba el salón, el comedor, la cocina y un baño más grande con una sección para lavar la ropa. También había una terraza que daba paso al resto de la urbanización donde se podía disfrutar de piscina, un parque privado y pistas deportivas. Aquel lugar no era de lujo, pero sí que se notaba que la gente del lugar tenía cierto poder adquisitivo.

Gajeel abrió la puerta de la casa, se cambió los zapatos y dijo un sonoro " _tadaima"_ antes de entrar. Levy se estaba cambiando sus zapatos cuando apareció una niña de unos 12 años respondiendo con una gran sonrisa: " _okaeri_ ". La chica tenía el cabello muy largo, de color azul marino y lo llevaba sujeto en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran grandes y castaños. Era muy bonita. Llevaba puesto un uniforme marinero propio de las escuelas de Primaria.

-Soy Wendy. La hermana pequeña de Gajeel.- se presentó. Detrás de ella apareció una pequeña gatita blanca. Levy se fijó en el collar de la gata, ponía Charle. Iba a acariciarla, pero la gata miró con cierto desdén a los recién llegados y se marchó sigilosa por donde había venido. Se notaba que era una felina bastante orgullosa.

De fondo, se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión. Wendy, antes de la llegada de Gajeel y Levy, estaba jugando a la _wii_ en el salón. Había pausado su partida para saludar.

-Encantada. Soy Levy.

-Gajeel me ha dicho que vas a ayudarle con sus tareas.

-Sí. Así es.

-¡Muchas gracias por ayudarle!

-No hay de qué.- ambas sonrieron.

-Wen.- empezó a hablar Gajeel.- Estaremos en mi cuarto.

-¡Claro! Ahora os llevo algo de beber. ¿Un par de refrescos está bien?

-Sí. Gracias.

-Vamos Enana.- llamó Gajeel a Levy para que la siguiera.

La joven esperaba que fueran al piso de arriba, ya que, lo normal, era que los dormitorios estuvieran en la primera planta. Sin embargo, iban en dirección al sótano. A Levy le extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron abajo pudo ver tres puertas. La de la izquierda estaba abierta. La joven pudo ver que aquello era el garaje. En medio de la sala había una moto y un montón de herramientas esparcidas por el suelo. La puerta de enfrente estaba entornada; se trataba de un baño completo japonés con diferentes apartados: uno para el retrete, otro para la bañera y otro para el lavabo. Gajeel abrió la puerta de la derecha y la invitó a pasar: aquélla era su habitación.

Levy estaba alucinando; esas cuatro paredes eran enormes para una habitación. Casi parecía un apartamento moderno japonés, de esos que tienen todas las comodidades en una sola habitación como si se tratara de un estudio. Se notaba que aquella sala, en principio, no estaba destinada a ser una dormitorio (parecía más bien un salón comedor por su tamaño) pero había sido adaptada y arreglada para un nuevo uso. Nada más entrar, Levy se fijó en las estanterías repletas de _cds_. Por lo menos había unas seis estanterías repletas de música. Cerca, había también una mesa de estudio con ordenador incluido, un par de guitarras en el suelo y un antiguo tocadiscos manual con un disco de 12 pulgadas. Las paredes de la habitación estaban acolchadas como los cuartos de grabación de música; la habitación estaba recubierta con paneles de aislante acústico. Las únicas zonas que estaban sin recubrir eran las pequeñas ventanas que había en la parte superior de la pared. En la parte derecha del dormitorio, justo pegado a la pared, había una cama. Su tamaño era enorme, como si fuera de matrimonio. Al lado una mesita de noche y un _sinfonier_ de madera. En frente de la cama había un pequeño sofá de color gris perla, un _kotatsu_ y, en la esquina, una televisión con la Play Station 4. Un armario enorme con puertas correderas finalizaba el conjunto de la habitación.

Para ser un dormitorio de un adolescente, la habitación no estaba demasiado desordenada: sólo había unos cuantos juegos y unas revistas desperdigados por el suelo.

Gajeel dejó su mochila encima del sofá. Mientras buscaba los libros y cuadernos para empezar a estudiar, Levy fue acomodándose en la mesa. Se sentó en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo. No hacía tanto frío como para encender la estufa del _kotetsu_ pero sí se agradecía meter las piernas por debajo de aquella manta. Cuando fue a colocarse notó algo raro debajo de la mesa. Apartó la manta y miró: un gato negro con ojos oscuros le miraba fijamente. Su mirada era profunda y seria. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-¡Tienes un gato! – exclamó la joven olvidando totalmente a la otra gata que conoció antes.

-Sí. Se llama Phanterlily, pero le llamamos Lily. Lo encontré hace unos meses en la calle y lo adoptamos. No es muy sociable, así que no te tomes como algo personal que te ignore porque… - Gajeel se quedó mirando a Levy que sostenía cariñosamente a Lily en brazos. El gato se dejaba querer.- no suele gustarle la gente… - terminó de decir alucinando con el comportamiento del gato. Lily no solía interactuar demasiado por lo que verle tan cercano a Levy desconcertó a Gajeel.

-¡Qué lindo es! ¡Y qué bien se porta! – Levy lo acariciaba mientras estaba en su regazo. –Normalmente no es así… - comentó Gajeel sentándose junto a ella.

Acababa de colocar los libros en la mesa cuando apareció Wendy.

-Os he traído unos refrescos.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Levy sonriente.

-Si necesitáis algo decídmelo. Yo estaré en el salón. – se despidió la jovencita.

-Tu hermana es muy agradable. Además es monísima. Pero… no os parecéis mucho.

-Eso es porque no somos hermanos de sangre. – aclaró Gajeel mientras bebía su refresco de cola.

-¿Es tu hermanastra? – Levy no sabía si había hecho mal en hacer ese comentario o preguntar, pero aquello no pareció molestar a Gajeel.

-Bueno… todavía no. Nuestros padres aún no se han casado.

-Pero… ¿vivís todos juntos?

-Sí. Mi padre y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí hace unos meses. Están probando eso de la convivencia para ver si se casan o no…

-¿Y cómo lo lleváis? – preguntó interesada.

-Inesperadamente bien. La verdad que no esperaba que la cosa funcionara tan bien. Hacer de hermano mayor, volver a tener una madre... Es raro, pero me gusta.

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

-Murió.

-Vaya… lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo tenía 12 años… Estaba enferma. Ya está superado. – no quiso explicar más. Ya había hablado demasiado sobre él. – La madre de Wendy, Grandeeney, también es viuda. Ella y mi padre se conocieron el año pasado y en seguida surgió la chispa…

-¿Dónde vivías antes?

-En Minato.- un lugar más cercano a la costa con mucho ambiente nocturno. Este barrio de ahora era más familiar.

-Menudo cambio, ¿no?

-Sí…- se quedó pensativo.

La verdad era que la vida de Gajeel había pegado un giro de 180 grados desde el verano del año pasado. En julio fue expulsado definitivamente del instituto Phantom Lord y en agosto fue detenido y juzgado por una serie de delitos que no quería recordar. La jueza Belno fue magnánima con él porque aún no tenía los 18 años y le dio una última oportunidad de cambiar su vida.

El padre de Gajeel, Metalicana, viendo cada vez el futuro de su hijo más negro, lo puso a trabajar con él en su taller de reparación de vehículos. Al ser él el jefe no hubo ningún problema. Le comenzó a enseñar el oficio de mecánico y descubrió que se le daba bastante bien, de hecho, hasta le gustaba reparar coches y motos. Le resultaba una especie de catarsis reparar cacharros antiguos; le gustaba la idea de "corregir" y "arreglar" lo que estuviera mal…

Gracias a que empezaron a trabajar juntos, Gajeel y su padre se empezaron a volver más cercanos. Desde la muerte de su mujer, Metalicana había tenido que trabajar el doble de horas para poder pagar las deudas que los gastos sanitarios, por la enfermedad de su esposa, ocasionaron. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Gajeel tanto tiempo solo, pero, por un lado, no tenían más familia, y, por otro lado, no tenía dinero para pagar a alguien para que le cuidara. No podía hacer nada más por él.

La muerte de su madre y el "abandono" de su padre eran la fuente de la rebeldía de Gajeel y el origen de todos sus problemas con la Ley. Desde la muerte de su madre empezó a ser un niño conflictivo, pero desde que empezó la Preparatoria se había convertido en un delincuente. Viendo que el siguiente paso sería la cárcel, Metalicana decidió poner cartas sobre el asunto… Así, desde septiembre hasta febrero estuvieron trabajando mano a mano. El cambio de Gajeel era espectacular pero todavía podía recaer en antiguas costumbres.

Al ver a su hijo tan cambiado creyó que ya era hora de cambiar definitivamente de vida. Dejaron su antiguo y cochambroso apartamento para empezar a vivir en un adosado junto a la novia -y la hija- de su padre. El recibimiento no pudo ser mejor, incluso los padres de Grandeeney, que vivían en la casa de al lado, les dieron la bienvenida.

Como Metalicana trabajaba, Gajeel se hizo cargo de la mudanza y empezó a colaborar en las tareas domésticas. Grandeeney estaba tan encantada con Gajeel que le ofreció la posibilidad de dejarle como dormitorio la sala del sótano en vez de un dormitorio en la primera planta (el dormitorio libre que quedaba lo dejaría para los invitados). Gajeel era casi un adulto, por lo que creía que tendría más intimidad si se quedaba él solo en el sótano. Le dio permiso para hacer y deshacer y Gajeel no podía estar más agradecido. Se confeccionó su nueva habitación a su gusto y, por primera vez desde que su madre falleció, se sentía como si pertenecería a un lugar; por fin tenía un hogar.

Metalicana y Grandeeney no quisieron casarse antes de empezar a vivir juntos por si la convivencia resultaba un fracaso. No sabían si iban a funcionar como familia. Ellos, como pareja, se llevaban muy bien, pero vivir juntos era la prueba de fuego para su noviazgo. No sólo estaban preocupados por los hijos, sino también por sus propios problemas. Gajeel había cambiado pero no sabían cómo iban a llevarse los nuevos hermanos. Nadie podía imaginar que el papel de hermano mayor fuera tanto con la personalidad de Gajeel. Proteger y cuidar de Wendy parecía ser un trabajo hecho para él.

Durante todo el mes de marzo iba a dejarla y recogerla del colegio. Le preparaba algo de merendar (incluso, a veces, él hacía la cena) y jugaban juntos a los videojuegos. Se llevaban estupendamente, hablaban y aprendían mucho el uno del otro, como si fueran verdaderos hermanos. Fue la propia Wendy quien le enseñó a cuidar de Lily; ella llevaba cuidando a Charle desde hacía muchos años.

Las cosas en la familia Redfox-Marvell iban tan bien que ya la pareja de novios tenía fecha para su boda: sábado 12 de noviembre. Poco a poco, iban ahorrando y preparando el acontecimiento.

Después de un par de horas de estudio, ni Gajeel ni Levy podían más. La verdad era que en ese par de horas Gajeel había aprendido más de Historia que en toda su vida. Levy era una buena maestra.

Pasadas las 19:00, Grandeeney llegó a la casa. Mientras iba a la cocina para ver qué preparaba para cenar, se cruzó en el pasillo con Gajeel y Levy.

-Hola. Tú debes de ser Levy. – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Tenía unos 40 años. El pelo era de color rosa chicle y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, pero no eran tan intimidantes como los de Gajeel sino más bien eran dulces. Era una mujer muy guapa, pero un lunar debajo de su labio, al lado izquierdo de su boca, acrecentaba su belleza. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca con el logo de un hospital, debajo llevaba ropa de calle. Levy se fijó en la credencial que llevaba la mujer en el cuello: Marvell Grandeeney, médica de Urgencias.

– Soy Grandeeney, la madre de Wendy. – se presentó.

-Encantada. – saludó Levy.

-¿Ya habéis terminado de estudiar?

-Sí. Por hoy es suficiente.

-Levy se va ya a su casa. Voy a acompañarla. – dijo Gajeel.

-No te preocupes. Puedo volver sola. Total, vivimos muy cerca.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Tranquilo.

-Ha sido un placer, Levy-chan.- se despidió Grandeeney.

-¿Cuándo volverás? – se acercó Wendy.

-No lo sé. – Levy miró a Gajeel esperando que él dijera algo.

-¿El jueves? – era otro de los días que no tenían actividades extraescolares.

-Vale.

-Quédate a cenar y así podemos hablar y jugar un rato a la consola.- invitó Wendy sin consultar a nadie. Ni siquiera pidió el permiso de Gajeel.

-Pues… no sé.- Levy estaba indecisa. Una cosa era estudiar con Gajeel pero cenar con su familia… Aquello era totalmente diferente.

-¡Mamá! – chilló Wendy.- ¿Puede Levy quedarse a cenar el jueves? – dejó medio sordos a Gajeel y Levy con sus gritos.

-¡Claro, cariño! – se escuchó de fondo.

-A mamá le parece bien. ¡Quédate, quédate! – suplicó esperanzada de que aceptara.

-¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Levy mirando a Gajeel.

-Ya has oído a la pitufa… -respondió riendo.

-Sí. En ese caso, nos veremos el jueves Wendy-chan.

-¡Qué bien! – se alegró la niña.

Los dos hermanos acompañaron hasta la puerta a Levy y se despidieron. Wendy se moría de ganas de que llegara el jueves.

Y el día no tardó en llegar. De igual modo que pasó el martes, Levy y Gajeel estuvieron estudiando unas horas para después cenar. Wendy y Levy estaban jugando a un juego de la _wii_ mientras esperaban a la cena. En ese momento, apareció Metalicana en el salón.

Era un hombre adulto de 38 años. Se parecía muchísimo a Gajeel, o mejor dicho, Gajeel se parecía mucho a él. Era de complexión fuerte, de tez morena, ojos claros y pelo negro azabache corto. Tenía algunas canas por las patillas y en la barba (esa que se te hace a los tres días de no afeitarse), pero eso le hacía ver más interesante. Era el hombre más atractivo que Levy había visto en toda su vida. Gajeel era muy atractivo, pero su padre, con ese aire de madurez y experiencia, era muy, pero que muy sensual. Tampoco ayudó que apareciera en el salón con la ropa de mecánico puesta como si se tratara de una fantasía de la típica película porno: llevaba el mono de trabajo recogido por la cintura y la camiseta blanca manchada de aceite y grasa tan apretada que llevaba marcaba sus músculos…

-Hola.- el hombre empezó a hablar.- Eres la amiga de Gajeel, ¿verdad? Perdona las pintas pero es que vengo de currar.- el hombre se levantó la camiseta, dejando ver sus abdominales, y se limpió las manos con ella.

-Soy Levy. Encantada.- apenas le salían las palabras. Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada, como si fuera una _fangirl_ que conoce, por primera vez, a su ídolo. Recordó cómo las compañeras de Secundaria se quedaban embobadas admirando a Silver Fullbuster, el padre de Gray, cuando venía de visita al centro escolar. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver a Silver por lo que no le producía ningún sentimiento extraño en ella. Era guapo, pero nada más.

-Igualmente.- contestó. El hombre sonrió y Levy, en seguida, supo de dónde procedía aquella sonrisa tan autosuficiente y algo seductora de Gajeel; la había heredado de su padre. Supuso que Gajeel, en unos años, sería incluso más atractivo que su propio padre. Aquel pensamiento le provocó un vuelco por dentro, pero no sabía por qué.

Gajeel salió del comedor, acababa de terminar de poner la mesa.

-¡Ya era hora, viejo! Te estábamos esperando…

-¡Cállate mocoso! ¡Estaba trabajando!– le respondió.

-No te cabe más mierda encima. ¿Has estado revolcándote en la mierda?

-Aun así, me veo mejor que tú.- ambos rieron. Aunque sus palabras sonaran fuertes, ambos las decían con una sonrisa en su cara. Se notaba que estaban peleando en broma. – Voy a ducharme. No tardo nada.

Media hora más tarde, todo estaba preparado para cenar. Grandeeney preparó la típica cena japonesa. La velada transcurrió con mucha normalidad. Era la típica cena familiar: tuvieron una charla agradable y divertida. Hubo risas y bromas. Metalicana era un hombre divertido y muy bromista además de muy romántico. Detalló con pelos y señales cómo conoció a su actual pareja. Le encantaba piropearla y comentar lo maravillosa y especial que era. Por su parte, Grandeeney era una mujer cariñosa y amable y se sonrojaba antes los comentarios de su pareja mientras que Wendy se reía y Gajeel agachaba la cabeza con pudor. Al finalizar la cena, mientras recogían los platos y cubiertos, Levy pudo ver cómo –disimuladamente y pensando que nadie miraba- Metalicana le agarró del culo a su pareja y, advirtiéndole pícaramente, le dijo: "esta noche te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno…". La mujer rio seductora. Levy enrojeció hasta la médula.

-Joder…- se quejó Gajeel.- Siempre están igual… - él también había visto la escena.

-Tu padre es todo un personaje…

-No se cortan ni cuando hay invitados… - comentó avergonzado.- Debes de pensar que somos muy raros…

-¡Qué va! Me parece que son una pareja genial.- le dijo sonriendo.- Tienes una familia genial, Gajeel. En serio.

-Sí. Supongo que he tenido suerte.

Wendy interrumpió la conversación de los dos para despedirse. Ella iba a ducharse ahora y después se iría directamente a la cama. Esa noche, como ya era algo tarde, Gajeel decidió acompañar a Levy hasta su casa. El paseo le serviría para bajar la cena; había comido muchísimo.

-Mañana te veremos en la reunión, Levy-chan.- se despidió Grandeeney.

-Gracias por aguantar al idiota de mi hijo, Levy.- comentó Metalicana. Ella se rio al ver a Gajeel indignado por ese comentario.

-Gracias por la cena. Mañana nos vemos. – la joven se despidió y, junto a Gajeel, cruzó la puerta para marcharse a su casa.

El día de la visita de padres llegó. Aunque la guía empezaba a las 9 de la mañana (en un par de horas, un profesor les enseñaría todo el centro a los padres), el alumnado debía estar a las 8:30 en el centro para seguir con el ritmo de las clases. A las 11 irían a la clase de sus hijos para ver el aula y hablar con su tutor correspondiente.

Los padres de Gajeel no tardaron en aparecer. Levy los saludó sonriente y ellos se acercaron hasta su pupitre. Gajeel se levantó de su asiento para dejárselo a Grandeeney.

Mientras el resto de padres y madres iban entrando, saludando y charlando, Metalicana y su novia aprovecharon para pasar el rato con Gajeel y Levy.

-Este centro es estupendo.- comentó la mujer.- Sin duda apuntaremos a Wendy aquí cuando empiece la Preparatoria.

-¡Seguro! – le sonrió Metalicana.

-Por cierto, Levy-chan, cariño, ¿dónde están tus padres? Me gustaría conocerlos. – dijo Grandeeney esperando encontrarse con la familia de la joven para agradecerles la ayuda que le brindaba a Gajeel en sus estudios.

-No están aquí. – Levy empezó a incomodarse. No le gustaba explicar la situación de su familia. Había personas que lo entendían y personas que no lo hacían…

-¿No han podido venir? – preguntó Metalicana.

-¿Están trabajando? – intervino Grandeeney.

-Podría decirse que sí…

-¿Eso qué significa? – Gajeel se preguntaba por qué a Levy le costaba tanto contestar a preguntas que, para él, eran la mar de sencillas.

-Son voluntarios, realmente no cobran por su trabajo…

-¿Voluntarios? ¿A qué se dedican?

-Bueno… es algo complicado.

-Va, Camarón. ¡Escúpelo ya!

-Son filántropos.

-¿Qué? – Metalicana y Gajeel desconocían el significado de esa palabra.

\- A través de una ONG crearon una escuela en Nambala, una región de Tanzania. Allí están ayudando a la Comunidad. No sólo les dan educación sino que también ayudan a crear infraestructuras y esas cosas…

-¡Qué labor más bonita! – comentó Grandeeney sorprendida. Hasta ahora sólo había conocido a un par de compañeros que se habían apuntado a Médicos sin Fronteras… No había mucha gente que se dedicara a ese tipo de altruismo.

-Sí. Siempre les ha gustado ayudar a los más desfavorecidos y hace un par de años empezaron con este proyecto. Finalmente, el año pasado, cuando empecé la Preparatoria, decidieron ir a África y colaborar más directamente con la causa, y no sólo económicamente.

-Entonces, si tus padres no curran, ¿de dónde coño sacan el dinero?

-Hey mocoso, ¿no había otra forma de preguntarlo? – Levy entendió lo que Gajeel quiso decir. La gente siempre le preguntaba por ese tema.

-Son accionistas de una editorial. Su trabajo consiste en reunirse con otras personas y tomar medidas en la empresa. Eso es algo que pueden hacer a través de videoconferencias así que pueden mantener sus dos ocupaciones perfectamente. Y, sobre el dinero… La verdad es que no tenemos problemas, afortunadamente.

-Entonces, ¿con quién estás viviendo? ¿Con algún familiar? ¿Quizás tus abuelos o tus tíos? – se preocupó la mujer.

-No, vivo sola. Mis abuelos viven en un pueblo de Shimane, en Izumo. Sólo los veo un par de veces al año, durante las vacaciones. Y no tengo más familia.

-¿Vives tú sola? – Grandeeney no daba crédito.- Pero eso no puede ser. Una chica de 16 años, sola en su casa… Es mucha responsabilidad.

-Bueno es una forma de madurar, ¿no? Al vivir sola solamente tengo que prepararme mis cosas. Me organizo a mi manera y me va bien. La verdad es que siempre he sido responsable para mi edad… - desde siempre Levy había sido una persona muy autónoma además de introvertida. No le gustaba depender de los demás.

-¿Y no te sientes sola? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Para nada. Uno nunca está solo si tiene un buen libro.

-¿En serio? – dijo Gajeel poniendo una cara rara.

-¡Me gusta leer!

-Eso es tan triste…- comentó el joven estirando sus brazos sobre su nuca.

-¡No lo es! – reclamó Levy.- Y, además, tengo muchos amigos. A veces, voy a casa de Lu-chan o de Cana…

-La animadora y la borracha… ¡Vaya dos! – empezó a reír.

-¡Gajeel! – le reprendió Levy. Metalicana observaba en silencio cómo interactuaban los dos.

-Pues siéntete libre de venir a casa siempre que quieras. Tienes las puertas abiertas.

-Muchas gracias, Grandeeney. Eres muy amable.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Lucy, quien se dirigía a Levy muy alterada.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

-Lu-chan… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que entretener a mi padre para que no se cruce con Natsu. Si se entera que estamos saliendo juntos, me mata. O mejor dicho, ¡le mata! – Lucy se dio cuenta de que un par de padres, los de Gajeel, la miraban fijamente.- Perdón por la intrusión… pero… es una emergencia.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme. – se despidió Levy.

-Tranquila Levy-chan. Nos vemos en otro momento.

-¡Claro!

Levy y Lucy se marcharon precipitadamente del aula. Tenían que elaborar un plan para separar al señor Jude de Natsu.

Metalicana observó cómo su hijo miraba a Levy y se sonrió por dentro.

-Es una buena chica.- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Me gusta para ti.

-¡Cállate, viejo!

-Seguro que sería una buena novia…

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! La Enana y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Ya veremos…

 **Fin capítulo 5**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Naomic, Asia12, y Carito Uchiha por sus comentarios. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura del capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. ¡Gracias por seguirme y darme ánimos para continuar el fic!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 6**

La mañana del sábado comenzó mucho antes de lo habitual para Gajeel. La semana pasada se había realizado el sorteo de las competiciones de los clubs de kickboxing de todos los institutos de Tokyo y ese sábado (21 de mayo) era el comienzo de los encuentros. Aunque hoy no le tocara competir, Gajeel debía asistir a las peleas de sus compañeros para, por un lado, fomentar el trabajo en equipo y, por otro lado, potenciar la solidaridad entre los compañeros durante los entrenamientos… Realmente las reglas de Jura-sensei eran muchas y muy estrictas, sin embargo, Gajeel empezaba a entender, poco a poco, el porqué de esas normas. Además, la observación de los combates era también una manera de entrenar y mejorar en el arte.

Gajeel y sus compañeros de equipo se pasaron toda la mañana en el instituto Lamia Scale, curiosamente, el antiguo centro educativo del entrenador Neekis. Después de aquella intensa jornada, cansado, regresó a su casa. Estaba muerto de hambre.

Cuando llegó, su padre le estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gajeel conocía muy bien esa cara; algo estaba ocurriendo. Su "viejo" tenía algo planeado para él. Bajaron al garaje y Gajeel pudo ver cómo, finalmente, la moto que llevaba restaurando los últimos meses ya estaba terminada. Por fin, el joven Redfox había conseguido su Kawasaki de gran cilindrada de color negro metalizado. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Finalmente era suya! Se alegró de haber aprobado la parte práctica del examen de conducir, a la primera, el pasado lunes (el día que llegó tarde al instituto). Estaba tan deseoso de montarse sobre su moto que comió lo más rápidamente que pudo, cogió dinero suficiente para llenar el depósito de gasolina dos veces y se fue directo a probarla. Hoy no saldría de fiesta con sus colegas; se pasaría conduciendo por los alrededores de Tokyo durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche.

Al contrario que Gajeel, Levy sí que salió esa noche. Como se lo pasó tan bien el sábado pasado, este sábado también había quedado con su gran amiga Cana. Se fueron a una discoteca que habían abierto recientemente en Roppongi, en el barrio de Minato. Estaba a unos 45 minutos de Bunkyo en metro y, como era sábado, los metros y trenes estarían abiertos durante toda la noche, así que no tuvieron –ni tampoco tendrían- ningún problema de transporte.

Al igual que Levy, Cana no tenía ninguna restricción a la hora de llegar a casa. Sus padres solían hacer escapadas los fines de semana y Cana estaba acostumbrada a ir a su aire. De lunes a viernes, su padre la tenía bien controlada, pero los sábados y los domingos era otra historia. Podía descontrolarse hasta el domingo a las 21:00, hora en la que regresaban sus padres de sus pequeñas escapadas románticas.

Salieron el sábado a las 20:00 de la tarde y regresaron el domingo a las 4:00 de la mañana. Unos chicos que conocieron en la discoteca, las llevaron en coche hasta sus casas. A Levy aquello le pareció una auténtica locura, pero accedió porque Cana insistió.

Levy estaba agotada pero muy feliz. Afortunadamente para ellas, aquella discoteca no pedía identificaciones ni para entrar ni para consumir alcohol, por lo que pudo disfrutar del ambiente sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a beber como Cana, sólo había bebido alcohol en contadas ocasiones (las veces en las que había asistido a una fiesta en casa de algunos amigos o las veces que, en su casa, había quedado para jugar a juegos de mesa). A Levy le gustaban las bebidas muy dulces, y eso incluía también las bebidas alcohólicas; solía pedirse: un Malibú con piña, vodka de caramelo (el de mora también le gustaba, pero no solía pedirlo porque le dejaba la lengua de un color muy oscuro), un licor whisky de melocotón (peche), un Martini con limón, alguna cerveza Coronita… Por su parte, Cana era de tomar mucha cerveza, sake y tequila. Esa combinación era su trío de ases; estaba tan acostumbrada a tomarlas que ya nunca tenía resaca. No obstante, aquel domingo por la tarde, Levy sí tenía algo de resaca. Mientras se tomaba su segunda aspirina del día le llegó un _WhatsApp:_ era de Gajeel.

 **Hey (icono camarón)! ¿Qué pasa? Mañana no vayas a la parada de metro. Espérame en la puerta de tu casa. A las 7:45 voy a buscarte, vale?**

 _Hola Gajeel… ¿Y eso?_

 **Gihi. Es una sorpresa.**

A la hora acordada Levy esperaba a Gajeel en la puerta de su casa. Se estaba preguntando cuál sería la sorpresa del joven, cuando, de repente, escuchó el sonido de una moto acercándose a ella.

El motorista se paró junto a ella y se quitó el casco. Levy ya lo había reconocido por su inconfundible melena al viento y sus _piercings_ en los brazos.

-¡Hola Enana! ¿Sorprendida? – empezó a reír él sólo.

-Pues sí… No sabía que conducías.

-Me acabo de sacar el carnet. Todavía tengo el provisional, pero en unos días me darán el definitivo.

-Estás muy contento, ¿verdad? – realmente se le notaba que estaba emocionado.

-¿Qué te parece esta preciosidad? Llevo meses trabajando en ella y por fin puedo montarla.

-Es muy bonita.- dijo Levy admirando el brillo de su color negro. – Pero… ¡es enorme! ¿Cuánto pesa? ¡Debe de pesar más de 100 kg!

-De hecho, pesa 175kg. Pero puedo levantarla del suelo. No te preocupes por eso. – ella alucinó. ¿Cómo de fuerte era Gajeel? En su codo derecho tenía el otro casco preparado para Levy y ofreciéndoselo le preguntó: - ¿Te subes? – ella cogió el casco.

-¿En serio?

-No me digas que nunca te has subido en una moto.

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Ni si quiera a una _scooter_?

-No. – respondió en seguida.- Es la primera vez – confesó inocente sin saber que pensamientos originaba aquel comentario en la mente de un joven adolescente.

-¿Así que es tu "primera vez"? – preguntó él con toda la intención. Ella asintió. Aún estaba admirando la moto, por lo que no vio la sonrisa pícara de Gajeel. – Tienes suerte de que tu "primera vez" sea conmigo…

-¿Y eso por qué? – Levy seguía mirando las piezas de la moto. En concreto estaba mirando el tubo de escape. Parecía uno de esos profesionales para competir.

-Porque estoy acostumbrado a manejar cosas de "gran tamaño". – se rio de nuevo.

-¿Qué? – Levy sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo.

-¡Déjalo Enana! – emitió una sonora carcajada el moreno.- Ponte el casco. Sé que dan calor y más ahora que se acerca el verano. Pero son los más seguros en el caso de caídas y golpes.

-¿Te preocupa la seguridad? – a Levy le parecía inverosímil que alguien que practicaba un deporte tan violento como el kickboxing se preocupara por los golpes que podía recibir.

-No quiero quedarme tonto. – explicó.- Además, mi cara me gusta tal y como está. Gihi.

-Ya veo.

-Anda sube ya. Esta preciosidad puede alcanzar los 200 km/h pero no creo que quieras ir tan rápido en tu "primera vez". – volvió a bromear.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pasar de los 50 km/h! – era el máximo permitido dentro de poblado.

-Tranquila Enana. Como sé que es tu "primera vez", seré suave. - Levy subió a la moto. Estaba nerviosa. Él empezó a reír.

-Gajeel… Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

\- Tú sólo relaja las piernas y agárrate fuerte a mí. Gihi.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? Porque a mí no me hace gracia…

-Una vez que te acostumbres a "montar", iré más rápido…

-En serio Gajeel, deja ya las bromitas sexuales…

-Gihi. No me seas estrecha…

-Eres lo peor.

A pesar de sus bromas, Gajeel se comportó con Levy mientras conducía. Era un conductor muy responsable y no le gustaba hacer tonterías con la moto, al fin y al cabo, era el "amor de su vida". Nunca había invertido tanto esfuerzo, tiempo y dinero en algo como en conseguir aquella moto. Quería que esa "relación" durara mucho, mucho tiempo.

Dentro del instituto había un parking para motos. Gajeel aparcó allí y, mientras que le preguntaba a Levy cómo había ido la experiencia, se fueron a tomar el café de las mañanas. Después, se fueron a los vestuarios y se cambiaron para la clase de Educación Física. Hoy les volvía a tocar patio, pero, esta vez, tocaba jugar al _baseball._

La profesora Aquario hizo varios equipos. A Gajeel y a Levy les tocó en diferentes grupos. Gajeel hacía de receptor del equipo B, mientras que Levy era una bateadora del equipo A. Mientras Levy estaba esperando su turno para batear (ahora le tocaba a Lucy), Cana se le acercó para charlar un rato aprovechando que ambas estaban en el mismo equipo.

-Por cierto, princesa. – ella solía llamar con apelativos cariñosos a sus amigas.- ¿A qué no sabes a quién me tiré el sábado por la noche? – Gajeel se sorprendió por aquel comentario. Al parecer la borracha había ligado…

-Sorpréndeme.- le dijo Levy sonriendo. Era evidente que Cana había ligado con uno de los dos chicos que las llevaron a casa. Pero no sabía cuál de los dos era.

La actitud tan calmada de Levy interesó a Gajeel. Esta mañana se sonrojaba con sus comentarios pervertidos y ahora hablaba con Cana tranquilamente sobre sexo. Comenzó a prestar más atención a aquella conversación.

-¿Recuerdas al moreno? – Levy asintió. Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro mientras que el otro era rubio.- ¿Te acuerdas de su nombre?

-Recuerdo que era algo así como el dios romano del vino… ¿Baco?

-¡Bacchus! –rio Cana.

-¡Eso!

-Ese tío bebe más que tú… Aún no puedo creer que te ganara en el concurso de chupitos…

-Yo tampoco… Después de que te dejáramos en casa, le sugerí una "revancha" en mi casa y…

-¿Y?

-¡Y me lo tiré! – volvió a reír.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Cana… -Levy estaba muy acostumbrada a las andanzas de su amiga. A pesar de sus 17 años, Cana ya se había acostado con 5 chicos y 3 chicas. Pero todavía no había salido en serio con nadie. Decía que no quería tener nada exclusivo con nadie, que prefería divertirse ahora que era joven. Eso sí, a pesar del alcohol y el sexo, ella no era una descerebrada y siempre usaba protección. No quería contraer ninguna ETS ni tampoco quedarse embarazada.

-¡Dios Levy! Fue genial. De hecho, no sé si voy a poder correr hoy. Tú ya me entiendes… - le guiñó un ojo.

-Cana…

-Bacchus me ha dado tanta caña este fin de semana que es milagro que pueda andar. ¡Fue una pasada! - Levy se rio. Gajeel seguía atento a la conversación. No decía nada, pero se lo estaba pasando bomba escuchando a aquellas dos. Desde luego, su charla era mucho más interesante que el partido.

-En serio, Cana. Eres increíble. – Levy nunca juzgaba. Era la confidente de todos sus amigos. Por muy fuertes y sórdidas que fueran las confidencias de sus amigos, ella era comprensiva y leal. Nunca les criticaba e intentaba apoyarles lo máximo posible. Si sus amigos querían consejos, ella se los daría. Pero, si sólo querían desahogarse, ella les escucharía sin dar su opinión.

El hecho de que ella no se hubiera acostado con un desconocido, no quería decir que le pareciera mal que Cana sí lo hiciera. El caso de Levy era totalmente diferente. Ella era virgen y, además, una romántica empedernida. Para ella, el acto sexual debía ser algo especial, algo romántico fruto del amor y la pasión, y no sólo de un calentón. Sin embargo, tampoco era tan ingenua como para no saber que la lujuria se podía apoderar de cualquier cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Había leído cantidad de libros con diferentes tipos de historias de amor y todas tenían su encanto. Ella no tenía un prototipo prestablecido de caballero perfecto. Eso sabía que no existía; todas las personas tenían sus defectos. ¿O acaso Edward Cullen no era algo anticuado? ¿Y Peeta Mellark? ¿Acaso no era muy reservado? Romeo Montesco se había enamorado de varias antes de conocer a Julieta… incluso el señor Darcy pecó de orgullo durante mucho tiempo… Si los personajes literarios eran imperfectos, las personas de carne y hueso lo serían también.

-¡No lo pude evitar! Ese tío tiene su punto…

-La verdad que hacéis buena pareja. – dijo Levy. Gajeel sonrió ante aquel comentario. Él conocía a Bacchus de antes por el kickboxing; era un borracho y un bocazas. No le extrañó que hubiera conectado con la castaña.

-¿Pareja? Va, todavía es muy pronto para pensar en él como algo más que un rollo. Tengo que probarlo un par de veces más… al menos.

-Por supuesto…

-Tú también deberías de echar un polvo de vez en cuando, Levy-chan.

-Para ti, todos deberíamos echar un polvo a diario, Cana-chan.

-Evidentemente.

Esa semana, Gajeel y Levy instauraron una nueva rutina en sus vidas. A partir de ahora, Gajeel iría a recogerla en moto todas las mañanas para agradecerle que ella, los martes y jueves por la tarde, fuera a su casa a ayudarle con sus estudios. Grandeeney, por su parte, sabiendo que Levy estaba sola en su casa, la invitaba a cenar cada vez que iba de visita. A la joven peliazul le sabía mal quedarse a cenar dos veces a la semana en casa de Gajeel, pero ni Metalicana, ni Wendy ni, por supuesto, Grandeeney aceptaban un no por respuesta. Después de la cena, Gajeel la llevaba hasta su casa con la moto. Para él no era ningún esfuerzo, porque, en primer lugar, le encantaba conducir y más de noche, y, en segundo lugar, no tardaba ni 10 minutos en llegar hasta la puerta de casa de Levy.

Como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, Levy se acostumbró rápidamente a la presencia de Gajeel en su vida. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y, la verdad, se llevaban estupendamente. Incluso se llevaba bien con su familia.

Gajeel estaba emocionado. Por fin habían vuelto los combates de kickboxing. Hacía casi un año de su última pelea y ya lo echaba de menos. En el sorteo, le tocó pelear contra Yomazu, un estudiante del instituto Grimoire Heart. Ambos lucharían a las 10:00 de la mañana, el sábado 28 de mayo, en el instituto Fairy Tail. Ese día había dos combates preparados: el primero el suyo, y, el siguiente, a las 11, el de Laxus contra Rustyrose, estudiante del Grimoire también.

Un poco antes de la hora de comienzo, Levy estaba sentada junto a la familia Redfox-Marvell en los palcos del gimnasio para ver el combate de Gajeel. En un principio, ella no quería ir a verle. No le interesaban las peleas, desde siempre, había odiado la violencia, pero, no sabía por qué, Metalicana había insistido en que Levy les acompañara. Al final ella accedió, y pensó que así podría enseñarle a Wendy el centro más tarde, en cuanto acabara la pelea.

El momento llegó. Y los dos jóvenes estudiantes se subieron al cuadrilátero para la pelea. Levy observó detenidamente a Gajeel. Según le explicaba Metalicana, llevaba puesta la ropa reglamentaria para los torneos: un pantalón corto de color azul con rayas laterales amarillas, vendas para las manos y los pies, guantes, protector bucal y también protecciones de tibia y pies, además de una coquilla. Levy se sonrojó ante la mención de la coquilla. Evidentemente un golpe en las partes íntimas debía de ser terriblemente doloroso…

En cuanto comenzó la pelea, Levy se fijó en el oponente de Gajeel. Era mucho más alto que él y más corpulento. Casi parecía más una bestia que un ser humano. A Levy le recordó a una cabra con aspecto humanoide. Mientras se pegaban puñetazos y patadas, Metalicana le iba explicando a Levy las reglas y el sistema de puntuación. Ella no estaba prestando demasiada atención ya que estaba más preocupada por los golpes que estaba recibiendo Gajeel que por los puntos que podía obtener. Ella estaba sufriendo con cada herida que recibía el moreno. No se empezó a sentir mejor hasta que vio cómo Gajeel remontaba en la pelea.

De pronto, Gajeel parecía bloquear todos los ataques de su oponente y se volvió mucho más rápido y ágil. Con cada puñetazo y gancho que daba, los músculos de Gajeel se marcaban dándole un aspecto mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. El sudor de la frente, los brazos y el torso resbalando por su cuerpo; sus movimientos, su velocidad, su fuerza… todo se volvía una imagen maravillosa para Levy. Él era increíble, formidable, sublime. No sólo tenía cuerpo perfecto, sino, además, un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable. Levy estaba fascinada. Nunca antes le había resultado alguien tan atrayente y seductor como Gajeel en ese momento, ni siquiera su padre, al cual, por cierto, ya no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

El combate, entre presentaciones y deliberaciones, no duró ni 30 minutos. Finalmente, el árbitro dio el veredicto y dictaminó a Gajeel como vencedor. Levy suspiró aliviada y tranquila. Cuando le levantó el brazo en señal de victoria, Gajeel buscó entre el público a su familia. Los espectadores aplaudían encantados. Metalicana se levantó para aplaudir, aún más fuerte, a su hijo; estaba orgulloso de él. Gajeel sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Levy no sabía a quién iba dirigido aquel gesto, pero notó como algo dentro de ella cambió. Era una especie de remolino de emociones; sintió, a la vez, un vuelco en su corazón y en su vientre. ¿Sería aquella sensación las famosas "mariposas en el estómago"? ¡No podía creerlo! Finalmente, a sus 16 años sentía ese sentimiento por primera vez en su vida. Ya era oficial. Su cuerpo y su mente se lo estaban diciendo alto y claro: tenía sentimientos románticos por Gajeel Redfox.

Enrojecida hasta más no poder, miró al suelo intentando tranquilizarse. Metalicana la observó de soslayo y sonrió para sí mismo. Su plan de acercamiento para los dos estaba resultando a las mil maravillas.

 **Fin capítulo 6**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Valeria M.C.P, Giuly DG y Carito Uchiha por sus _reviews_. La verdad que se agradecen muchos los ánimos. He de confesar que estoy algo baja de moral al recibir sólo 3 _reviews._ Yo pensaba que la historia iba a tener algo más de aceptación porque, según , ha tenido 63 visitors por ahora… Veremos cómo va la cosa con este nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 7**

Levy estaba preocupada. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar delante de Gajeel. Le gustaba… ¿cuánto?, ¿un poco? No, la verdad era que le gustaba mucho, muchísimo. Y cada día que pasaba le gustaba más. Aquello era algo normal; él era apuesto, alto, fuerte, un poco arrogante y tenía un aire un tanto misterioso y seductor. Se sentía protegida y cuidada a su lado. Aunque la llamara por apodos tontos, su sonrisa, entre sugerente y perversa, le nublaba el juicio. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Levy estaba perdida ante sus encantos. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como esto. Le echó la culpa al calor y a la humedad del mes de junio por alborotar tanto sus hormonas.

El tiempo estaba cambiando; comenzaba a hacer más calor, puesto que el verano se acercaba. Como las temperaturas empezaron a subir, Levy (y, en general, el resto de las chicas) cambió el jersey que solía llevar al instituto por un chaleco del mismo color; y la camisa blanca de manga larga, por una de manga corta. Respecto sus _leggins,_ dejó de usarlos para comenzar a vestir unas medias, por encima de la rodilla, de color azul marino. Su cinta del pelo, también la cambió por otra de color amarillo con un pequeño lazo en el lateral. Eso sí, para subirse a la moto diariamente con Gajeel se ponía la chaqueta azul marino del centro; de lo contrario, se helaría de frío por las mañanas.

Al principio, montar en la moto con él era algo sacrificado para Levy. Sentir el cuerpo de la persona que te gusta tan cerca, no era bueno para la salud. Sentía su corazón latir el doble de rápido que de costumbre cuando posaba sus brazos en la cintura de Gajeel. Agradecía llevar un casco integral para que nadie pudiera verle el rostro tan sonrojado.

Todavía se ponía nerviosa en las situaciones en las que estaba más próxima a él, como en las sesiones de estudio o durante sus cenas, pero, poco a poco, empezaba a acostumbrarse a esos nuevos sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones. De vez en cuando, se sonrojaba delante de él y le apartaba la mirada. Por supuesto, él lo achacaba a la timidez de la joven; Gajeel estaba lejos de adivinar la verdadera razón de aquellos rubores.

A veces, durante algunas clases, Levy se ponía a pensar en qué tipo de chica le gustaría a Gajeel. ¿Sería más de rubias o de morenas? ¿Castañas o pelirrojas? ¿Quizá de algún color menos habitual como el azul? ¿Altas o bajas? ¿Exuberantes o más bien lolitas? ¡Necesita saber! Probablemente Juvia lo sabría porque era la que le conocía desde hacía más tiempo. Pero, preguntar directamente qué tipo de chica le gustaba a Gajeel era como confesar abiertamente un interés romántico por él y, conociendo a Juvia, lo revelaría a los cuatro vientos igual que ella misma hacía con su amor por Gray-sama. Tampoco le apetecía comentárselo al resto de sus amigas; conociéndolas seguro que Gajeel no tardaría demasiado tiempo en enterarse de sus sentimientos… Ellas no sabían guardar un secreto, no porque fueran unas bocazas (exceptuando a Cana) o unas cotillas (Lucy a veces sí lo era), sino porque eran tan transparentes que se les notaría que ocultaban un secreto y, además, podrían hacer bromitas al respecto. Podía imaginarse a Lucy perfectamente diciendo cosas tan directas a Gajeel como: "hacéis buena pareja", "¿por qué no la llevas a una cita?". Levy se moriría si ocurría algo así. No les pediría consejo o ayuda en este sentido. No, esa opción quedaba totalmente descartada. De modo que, si quería saber cosas sobre Gajeel, tendría que recurrir a la observación como método de averiguación.

Una de las tardes de estudio, Levy había ido a casa de Gajeel para hacer un trabajo común por parejas. Gajeel cogió su portátil y lo puso encima de la mesa del _kotatsu._ Mientras esperaba a que se pusiera en marcha el ordenador, él fue a buscar unas bebidas dejando a Levy sola en su habitación. La joven aprovechó ese momento para "observar" lo que había en su cuarto. Se fijó en si habría alguna pista sobre el prototipo de mujer que le gustaba al joven Redfox. Lo normal era que tuviera algún poster colgado (tal y como así tenían la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad), pero, al tener las paredes acolchadas, no disponía de ninguno. Levy sentía curiosidad, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para invadir la intimidad de Gajeel cotilleando y rebuscando entre sus cosas. Si sacaba información, sólo sería fijándose en los detalles, no escudriñando. Ella nunca caería tan bajo, ni siquiera por mucha curiosidad que sintiera.

De pronto, apareció el salvapantallas del portátil mostrando a una espectacular morena de pechos enormes; estaba subida en una moto muy parecida a la que llevaba Gajeel. La chica llevaba un mono apretado de color negro charol y enseñaba mucho escote, demasiado. Aquella chica (más bien mujer porque se la veía muy adulta) del 1 al 10 era un 20 y Levy se sintió miserable y ridícula. Si aquella chica era la ideal para Gajeel, ella estaba muy lejos de aspirar a ser algo más que una simple amiga. No había comparación. Levy comenzó a sentirse muy deprimida…

Alejando de su mente cualquier pensamiento de ser algo más para Gajeel, la joven decidió vivir su amor de un modo muy discreto. Sabía que si se lo decía alguna amiga, ésta insistiría para que se confesara al joven y eso era algo impensable para Levy. La sola idea de admitir en voz alta que le gustaba Gajeel le aterrorizaba.

Otra cosa que le daba miedo a Levy eran las películas de terror. Sentía pánico absoluto por los lugares tenebrosos y ya no digamos por los monstruos. No fue especialmente feliz cuando el grupo de amigos decidió quedar el sábado para ver una película de miedo en los cines del Centro Comercial Bunkyo.

Como si de un _pack_ indivisible se tratara, Gajeel y Levy iban juntos a cada quedada. Él dio por hecho que la recogería y, después, dejaría en casa sin siquiera consultarla. Para él era ya algo natural. En principio, era algo normal porque vivían cerca y eran amigos. Si Gajeel cogía la moto para desplazarse, era normal que pasara antes a por Levy porque, primero, estaba cerca y, segundo, así ella no tendría que coger el metro que, seguramente, estaría lleno de gente (incluidos los pervertidos). La joven McGarden intentaba analizar objetiva y pragmáticamente las intenciones de Gajeel para no ilusionarse demasiado, pero se sentía volar cuando él le decía cosas como: "te recojo a las 17:00 en tu casa" o "no me tengas esperando mucho rato, ¿eh?".

Ya estaban sentados en las butacas del cine los ocho amigos cuando Natsu, mientras comía unos nachos con queso y guacamole, gritó: "¡Estoy encendido!", al ver cómo los zombis de la película devoraban a unos adolescentes. Gajeel se rio ante el comentario. Salamander era un tipo muy ruidoso, justo lo contrario que Levy, a la que no se le oía ni respirar. El moreno se giró para verla y vio cómo, cada vez más, Levy se escurría de su sitio. Estaba muerta de miedo. Para "protegerse" utilizaba como "escudo" un bote, tamaño mediano, de un refresco de naranja. El cielo se abrió ante Gajeel y con toda la intención del mundo, decidió gastarle una broma. Se acercó sigiloso hasta su oído y lentamente dijo: " _boo_ ". Levy emitió un grito tan grande que asustó a más de media sala del cine incluido a Gajeel que empezó a reírse tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de mearse encima.

-¡Dios, Gajeel! ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa? – le recriminó enfadada. Él no podía articular palabra, sólo se reía.- ¡Te odio! – a él se le caían las lágrimas de la risa. –¡Eres un idiota! ¡Deja de reírte de mí! – comenzó golpearle en el pecho sin que a éste le afectara en absoluto.

Juvia, que estaba justo sentada al otro lado de Gajeel, se les quedó mirando y, en voz baja, le dijo a Gray: "Estos dos están tonteando…". Gray suspiró e ignoró el incidente fijando su vista en la película.

Y así, entre piques, bromas, risas y demás cuestiones cotidianas, pasó una semana más.

El sábado siguiente (11 de junio), a Gajeel le tocaba competir nuevamente, pero, en esta ocasión, serían los miembros del equipo Fairy Tail los que tenían que desplazarse hasta el instituto Grimoire Heart que, aunque estuviera también en Tokyo, pertenecía a otro barrio, concretamente estaba situado en Ota.

Mientras que Gajeel fue hasta el lugar en moto, su padre, junto a su hermana pequeña Wendy, fueron en coche. Después de 40 minutos conduciendo, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Gajeel era el primero en competir. Esta vez le tocó pelear contra un estudiante llamado Kawaku, en cuanto vio al joven le recordó a un pajarraco, más concretamente a un pollo de corral. De igual modo que ocurrió en su pelea anterior, Gajeel empezaba la contienda de un modo precavido; le gustaba ver primero cómo se desenvolvía su adversario, para planificar su ataque de la manera más óptima. Esto le ocasionaba recibir algunos golpes primero, pero no le importaba demasiado ya que él solía cubrirse la cabeza para no tambalearse y, como a algunos les había ocurrido ya, caer inconsciente. Sabía cubrirse perfectamente.

Nuevamente, Gajeel ganó la pelea. Esta vez le había resultado incluso más fácil que su rival anterior. No había tardado ni 15 minutos en derrotarle. Fue una victoria aplastaste, casi humillante para el otro estudiante. Después de la pelea, Metalicana y Wendy se acercaron a Gajeel para despedirse; ellos sólo habían ido para apoyarle, únicamente querían verle competir a él. Si hubieran estado en Fairy Tail, quizás se hubieran quedado para ver el resto de combates, pero estando a casi 45 minutos de casa, preferían marcharse ya. Gajeel lo entendió perfectamente. Él tenía que quedarse por ser parte del equipo. Les agradeció sus ánimos y les dijo que ya avisaría sobre cuándo llegaría a casa.

Los combates acabaron a mediodía, pero la charla del entrador Jura duró una hora más. Les felicitó por su victoria, pero les advirtió que no se durmieran en los laureles… La típica charla de "seguid trabajando así de bien y no os metáis en follones".

Gajeel estaba contento y animado. Hoy el día le estaba saliendo redondo, hasta que, al llegar al parking para coger la moto, dos estudiantes, Yomazu y Kawaku, a los que había derrotado en el cuadrilátero, le estaban esperando. Ambos sostenían un bate de _baseball_ cada uno y le miraban desafiantes; era evidente que querían devolverle la humillación recibida. Querían vengarse de él dándole una paliza.

-Sois un poco rencorosos, ¿no? – les dijo Gajeel acercándose a ellos sin miedo.

-No te hagas el chulo, Kurogane. – le llamaron por su antiguo apodo.

-Somos dos contra uno. Y además vamos armados.

-Lo que, además de rencorosos, os convierte en auténticos cobardes. Gihi.

No pudieron aguantar la mofa y ambos dirigieron toda su furia contra Gajeel. Kawaku fue el primero en intentar golpearle con el bate, pero Gajeel fue más rápido y, de una patada, le despojó del bate. Hecho que el otro, Yomazu, aprovechó para asestarle un golpe con su bate en la espalda. Gajeel, adolorido, le devolvió el ataque pegandole un buen puñetazo. Se lo quitó de encima, pero notó como Kawaku volvía hacia él para agarrarle de los brazos e inmovilizarle desde atrás. Una vez que tenía a Gajeel a su merced, Yomazu golpeó en la cara a Gajeel provocándole una brecha en una de sus cejas perforadas. El estudiante del Grimoire se hizo daño en la mano por lo que no siguió golpeándole, cosa que Gajeel aprovechó para deshacerse del agarre del otro. Parecía que la pelea iba a continuar hasta que apareció Laxus para ayudar a Gajeel. Kawaku y Yomazu, viendo la que se les venía encima, decidieron huir. El joven rubio se acercó a Gajeel:

-¿Estás bien? Te han dejado la cara hecha un cuadro…

-Sí tío. Esto… esto no es nada. – dijo apartándose la sangre de la cara.

-Gajeel yo de ti me ponía el casco y me piraba a casa ya. Si alguien te ve así, va a saber que te has peleado y, sea o no tu culpa, te van a expulsar del equipo. Ya sabes cómo es Jura-sensei.

-Sí… Tienes razón.

-¿Puedes conducir? ¿Quieres que te lleve yo en mi moto? – Laxus también tenía moto pero una de menor cilindrada que la de Gajeel.

-Tranquilo… Estoy bien.

Gajeel sabía que Laxus tenía toda la razón del mundo. Podría argumentar que fueron los otros estudiantes quienes comenzaron la pelea, pero él participó aunque sólo fuera por defenderse. Tampoco le ayudaba demasiado su pasado como camorrista, así que decidió hacer lo que Laxus le había aconsejado: se puso el casco, recogió la mochila con su ropa deportiva, y salió pitando de allí con su moto.

Estaba ya muy cerca de su casa cuando se puso a pensar… ¿Qué diría su familia al verle la cara así? Sabrían que se había peleado después de los combates (Metalicana y Wendy le habían visto pelear y las heridas que tenía ahora no correspondían con las de su combate oficial). Su padre ahora estaba orgulloso de él y no quería decepcionarle. Le rompería el corazón si pensara que había vuelto a las andadas. De ninguna manera quería provocar una discusión familiar, ni tampoco querría asustar a Wendy. Vio su cara en uno de los espejos retrovisores de la moto y se fijó especialmente en su ojo hinchado… Estaba hecho mierda. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió parar la moto provisionalmente en la acera para pensar un poco antes de hacer nada.

En ese momento, casualmente, pasaba Levy por ahí. Acaba de ir a comprar a un _conbini_ muy cercano. Llevaba dos bolsas repletas de comida rápida en sus manos. En seguida reconoció a Gajeel:

-¡Hola! – le saludó. Él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.- ¿Cómo ha ido la pelea?

-Hola Enana… - respondió algo decaído. Aunque llevaba el casco, Levy pudo verle la cara con restos de sangre. Se asustó.

-¡Pero qué te ha pasado! ¿Te has hecho eso en la pelea? ¿Estás bien? – del susto por casi las bolsas de la compra se le cayeron al suelo.

-Estoy bien. No es nada, sólo un poco de sangre.

-Tienes que cuidarte esa herida, Gajeel. Si no la curas en seguida se te va infectar. ¿Vas para casa ahora?

-No…

-¿No?

-No sé lo que hacer… - Levy vio duda en los ojos de Gajeel.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

-Nada.

-Gajeel… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa? ¿Has tenido algún problema? – él no contestó y Levy dedujo que ese silencio era ya de por sí, una respuesta afirmativa.- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – le ofreció sin dudar. Si él tenía algún problema, ella le ayudaría.

-¿A tu casa?

-Te puedo curar esa herida y, si quieres, te puedes quedar a comer. Como ves, casi he comprado la tienda entera. Hoy no me apetecía cocinar. – ella le sonrió y él lo vio claro. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

-Sube. – le dijo sonriéndola. Ése fue su modo de aceptar la propuesta.

No tardaron ni tres minutos en llegar a casa de Levy. Gajeel aparcó la moto justo en la puerta de su casa. Gajeel se quitó lentamente el casco. Estaba por dentro lleno de sangre, debía limpiarlo inmediatamente antes de que la sangre se secara aún más. Levy iba cargada con las bolsas de la compra y la mochila de Gajeel. Él se rio al verla tambaleándose y le cogió la mochila.

-Tienes una pinta ridícula.- le dijo en broma.

-Pues anda que la tuya… - le respondió de igual modo.

Atravesaron el jardín de la entrada de la casa riéndose. El chalé de Levy tenía dos plantas (la baja y la primera). No disponía de garaje, pero en la calle había siempre sitio para aparcar, ya que no era muy transitada. La planta baja disponía de un recibidor donde dejar los zapatos, justo en frente había un aseo (con zona habilitada para lavar la ropa) y unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. A la derecha, había una pequeña salita y un salón grande. A la izquierda estaba la cocina y el comedor. Al fondo había una gran terraza a la que se podía entrar tanto por el salón como por el comedor. Un muro grande de piedra lleno de enredaderas daba privacidad al lugar.

En la primera planta estaban los dormitorios. Por un lado, estaba la habitación de los padres de Levy con un baño completo incorporado y, por otro lado, había otro baño completo, una salita a modo de pequeña biblioteca (que daba a la calle principal) y la habitación de Levy (que daba a la terraza trasera).

En el _genkan_ se quitaron los zapatos. Gajeel dejó la mochila en el recibidor y siguió a Levy hasta la cocina. Ella dejó las bolsas encima de la encimera. Pidió que Gajeel se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor mientras ella iba a por algunas gasas y alcohol para curarle la herida. Mientras ella le curaba empezaron a hablar:

-¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

-Es evidente que ha habido una pelea y no precisamente de la competición de kickboxing.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si hubiera sido por un combate oficial te habrían curado allí… Y, además, no quieres ir a tu casa… Tampoco me cuentas qué pasa y no respondes a mis preguntas, sino que me las devuelves con más preguntas. Es muy sospechoso.

-Eres muy inteligente.

-No voy a insistir, Gajeel. Si quieres contármelo, hazlo. Se me da bien escuchar.

-No hace falta. No es asunto tuyo.

-Oye.- se ofendió y le llamó la atención.- No me hables así.

-Estoy de mal humor.

-Pues no lo pagues conmigo. Yo sólo intento ayudarte. – él resopló ante su comentario. Aquello era verdad. Intentó justificarse.

-Es que tengo hambre. Odio tener hambre.

-Vale. – ella lo entendió como una disculpa.- Vamos a la cocina y veamos qué hacemos para comer.

Prepararon un par de recipientes de _ramen_ y _oniguiris_ con un par de refrescos. Nada demasiado elaborado. Gajeel avisó por _WhatsApp_ a su padre de que no iría a comer y que, muy probablemente, llegaría tarde a casa. No le apetecía dar más explicaciones y él ya era un adulto, de modo que tampoco necesitaba estar constantemente en contacto con su padre.

Como Levy sabía que Gajeel no quería hablar, llevó la comida al salón para poder comer mientras veían la televisión.

-¿Te apetece ver algo en concreto? Tengo muchas películas y series.- le comentó Levy mientras le mostraba la larga lista de opciones. Ella solía descargarse muchos _films_ y capítulos de Internet y tenía la opción de verlos directamente en la televisión. De pronto, Gajeel vio una carpeta que le resultó interesante:

-¿Juego de Tronos?

-Sí. Ya van por la sexta temporada. ¿Te gusta?

-Claro…

-¿Cuál es el último episodio que has visto?

-No he empezado esta temporada. Estaba esperando a que la doblaran en japonés.

-¡No! – protestó Levy.- Esta serie hay que verla en versión original. Las voces de los actores son increíbles. – para Gajeel ese comentario fue muy _nerd_.

-Seguro que has leído los libros…

-Por supuesto.

-Vale. –se rio.- Vamos a verla, pero, al menos, ponme los subtítulos porque si no, no me enteraré de una mierda.

-¡Claro! – ella sonrió emocionada.

Estuvieron horas viendo los capítulos y comentando teorías y hechos. Levy estaba disfrutando muchísimo y Gajeel parecía cómodo también. El tiempo se les pasó volando. De pronto, Levy vio el reloj y se fijó en la hora que era. Eran las 19:00 pm y había quedado con Cana a las 21:00 para salir por la noche. Estaba tan a gusto con Gajeel que no le apetecía nada en absoluto salir de fiesta. En ese momento, el estómago de Gajeel rugió. Volvía a tener hambre.

-Si quieres comer algo tengo bolsas de patatas en la cocina.

-Eso servirá para ayudarme a aguantar hasta la cena.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – Levy ni se lo pensó. Esa pregunta salió de sus labios directamente sin consultar con su cerebro.

-Sí, pero necesito algo más elaborado. Tengo mucha hambre. Podría preparar pasta…

-¿Vas a cocinar?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Soy el puto amo en la cocina. – Levy se rio. Gajeel era tan arrogante en todo…

-Pues adelante. Cocina lo que quieras…

-Vas a flipar con mis platos, Enana. Por cierto… ¿Hoy no tienes planes? ¿No pensabas salir? – preguntó Gajeel mientras iba a la cocina. Parecía como si estuviera en su casa.

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntaba si hoy ibas a salir…- Gajeel ya estaba trasteando en la cocina de Levy. Ella seguía en el salón.

-No… Hoy no tenía ningún plan… - mintió. Normalmente no mentía. No le gustaba mentir pero, en esta ocasión, le pareció la mejor opción. La posibilidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Gajeel era mucho mejor que pasarse la noche bailando y bebiendo con Cana y con un montón de desconocidos… ¡Cana! ¡Tenía que llamarla y cancelar su cita! - ¡Ahora vuelvo! – se disculpó Levy con Gajeel.

-¡Vale! – él empezó a concentrarse en la cocina. Había decido que hacer para cenar: pasta carbonara para dos.

Levy cogió su móvil y subió al piso de arriba. Se encerró en su habitación para que Gajeel no pudiera escucharla en absoluto y llamó a Cana. No tardó ni tres tonos en atender su llamada.

-¡Princesa! ¿Preparada para quemar Tokyo esta noche?

-¡Lo siento Cana! No puedo salir…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me encuentro bien y…

-¿Estás mala? ¿Tienes la regla?

-No… Es sólo que estoy cansada y no me apetece mucho salir. Lo siento mucho. ¿Te fastidio mucho los planes?

-No, tranquila. Había quedado con Bacchus y sus amigos a las 22:00.

-Vaya… Parece que os va bien.

-Sí. Es un tío muy divertido y me caen muy bien sus amigos. Precisamente hoy iba a presentártelos…

-En otra ocasión, ¿vale?

-Vale… A ver si conoces ya a un buen tío, Levy-chan… Deberías de disfrutar más de la vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Deberías de salir con chicos. Tienes edad de tener citas y encuentros sexuales, princesa. Vas camino de ser una monja…

-¡Cana! ¡No soy una monja!

-¿Seguro que no? – ella se rio.

-¡No seas mala!

-Vale, princesa. Te tengo que colgar. Acabo de ducharme y me has pillado en pelotas.

-No hace falta que seas tan explícita…

-Ya te contaré el lunes.

-¡Claro! ¡Pasadlo bien! – se despidió.

Levy bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. En menos de 10 minutos acababa de mentir a dos personas muy importantes para ella: a Gajeel, el chico que le gustaba, y a Cana, una de sus grandes amigas. Se sentía mal porque no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, pero, al entrar a la cocina y ver a Gajeel en delantal cortando bacon y picando cebolla, se le fueron todos sus remordimientos.

-Hey… ya estás aquí… - le dijo Gajeel mientras sofreía los ingredientes. Ella asintió.

-¿Qué estás preparando? – se acercó a mirar.

-Vamos a cenar pasta a la carbonara. Estoy haciendo la salsa.

-No te imaginaba cocinando, Gajeel…

-¿Por qué?

-Supuse que serías de esos que llaman para pedir a domicilio.

-A veces, pero otras veces me gusta cocinar.

-Ya veo…

Gajeel no le permitió a Levy entrar a la cocina salvo para mirar. Él solo se encargaría de hacer la cena. En cuanto terminó de hacer la cena, volvieron al salón. Cenarían allí y, de paso, terminarían de ver la serie.

Levy estaba hinchadísima. Había cenado mucho. La pasta estuvo espectacular y debía reconocer que el hecho de que Gajeel fuera un buen cocinero y un buen conversador, además de fan de la serie, hizo que su amor por él se multiplicara. Ni en sus más dulces sueños habría pensado que estaría compartiendo asiento –a solas- con Gajeel en el sofá de su casa. ¿Podría considerar aquello como una cita? El pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse, pero, después, volvió a la realidad. La –dura y terrible- realidad era que sólo eran dos amigos que se habían encontrado por casualidad y habían improvisado comer –y cenar- algo juntos. Aquello no era una cita.

Gajeel tenía más hambre, de modo que Levy fue a la cocina a prepararle algo más. Él quería ver un _making off_ de la serie. Ella ya lo había visto, así que no le importó que Gajeel lo viera mientras ella recogía los platos y preparaba unas palomitas. Incluso le dio tiempo a limpiar el casco de la moto.

Después de recoger la cocina y terminar de preparar las palomitas, regresó al salón. Le entregó el cubo y se sentó a su lado. Como tenía algo de frío, se acercó una mantita y se la puso en las piernas. Siguieron comentando durante un rato más la serie, pero, de pronto, Gajeel notó que Levy no le contestaba. Se giró y la vio totalmente dormida a su lado. Al verla con esa expresión tan tranquila y la boca algo abierta, él sonrió: era una auténtica monada.

Era casi medianoche, por lo que era normal que Levy se hubiera quedado dormida. Él ya se estaba empezando a sentir con sueño también… Aquel era el momento de regresar a su casa o, de lo contrario, se quedaría durmiendo ahí mismo. Levy había sido muy amable en ofrecerle su casa; ya había abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad y tenía que marcharse. La observó nuevamente dormir: estaba profundamente dormida. Le sabía mal despertarla pero tampoco quería marcharse sin decírselo.

-Enana… - la llamó despacio para ver si se despertaba. –Oye…- insistió.-Estás roncando…- bromeó para ver si así despertaba. Nada funcionó.

De repente, Levy suspiró y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Gajeel. Él intentó –suavemente- colocarla de nuevo en su parte del sofá, pero el cuerpo de Levy resbaló ligeramente por el torso de Gajeel hasta llegar a sus piernas, de modo que Levy estaba tumbada –boca abajo- encima de sus rodillas. El pánico se apoderó de él. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? Él sólo quería apartarla y ahora ella estaba encima de él. Y, por si fuera poco, todavía seguía profundamente dormida. Gajeel sabía que esa posición, tarde o temprano, le resultaría incómoda a Levy, por lo que intentó de nuevo cogerla para tumbarla mejor en el sofá. En cuanto metió su brazo –desde abajo- para agarrarla por los hombros, se dio cuenta de que tropezó con un pequeño montículo suave y blando: ¡Era el pecho de Levy! Sin querer lo apretó un poco y ella emitió un suspiro muy caliente. Gajeel enrojeció en el acto y retiró su mano. Aquello era lo más sexy que había experimentado en meses. Nervioso a más no poder, se levantó del sofá sin darse cuenta que, con aquel movimiento, había tirado a Levy al suelo. Del golpe, ella se despertó:

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – se alarmó.

-¡Nada! ¡No ha pasado nada!

-Ay… - se quejó por un dolor del brazo fruto de la caída.- Creo que me he quedado dormida en el sofá y me he caído.

-Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado. Nada más. – le soltó aún nervioso.

-Perdona. He debido asustarte.- comentó levantándose y arreglándose la ropa.

-No importa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12.

-Es algo tarde ya. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Hacer de qué? – aún podía sentir el tacto del cuerpo de Levy en sus manos. Seguía avergonzado.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido. Quizá Levy aún estaba algo adormilada y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Que si te quedas aquí a dormir… - repitió. Gajeel se quedó patidifuso. ¿Era aquello una invitación sexual?- Yo me estoy muriendo de sueño y quiero ir a la cama. - ¿En serio Levy acababa de decir eso? ¡Quería ir a la cama! ¿Con él?

-Levy… yo…

-Si quieres puedes dormir en el sofá o en la cama de mis padres.

-¿Eh?

-Elige pronto que me estoy muriendo de sueño.- bostezó.

-Sofá. Me quedo aquí.- contestó Gajeel volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. No sabía por qué, pero una decepción enorme le invadió en todo el cuerpo.

-Yo me voy a mi cama… - bostezó.- Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches…

Gajeel vio a Levy subir las escaleras. Todavía estaba algo alucinado por lo que acababa de pasar. Esa especie de "tensión sexual" probablemente se debiera a que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una chica. Era imposible que Levy lo viera como algo más que un amigo, ¿verdad?

Estaban a punto de dar las 9 de la mañana y Levy ya estaba levantada. Al ver a Gajeel roncando en el sofá, sonrío. Parecía un niño durmiendo… le resultó muy lindo verlo así. Nunca habría creído que Gajeel tuviera un lado tan tierno. Le despertaba mucha ternura. Imaginaba que Gajeel iba a querer un café cuando se despertara, ella también lo quería, así que comenzó a prepararlo. Mientras hacía el café, sonó un teléfono: era el móvil de Gajeel. Todavía somnoliento y con humor de perros, típico de cualquier mañana de domingo, Gajeel respondió al teléfono:

-¿Quién cojones eres? ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Serás idiota! ¿Dónde coño estás?

-En casa de Levy.- respondió sin pensar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Has pasado la noche con Levy?

-Sí.- volvió a responder sin siquiera plantearse con quién estaba hablando.

-¿Vas a venir a comer a casa?

-¿Qué?

-Sabiendo que estás con Levy ya me quedo más tranquilo. Espero que haya ido bien la noche.- se rio.

-Pero qué… - por fin cayó en la cuenta. Se trataba de su padre.

-Ya hablamos luego. Dale un beso a tu chica de mi parte. – colgó.

-Mierda…

Acababa de tener una conversación con su padre y no fue consciente de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era más que probable que Metalicana hubiera malinterpretado la situación… ¡Qué demonios! Gajeel estuvo a punto de malinterpretarlo todo anoche.

Se estaba desperezando cuando vio a Levy aparecer en el salón con dos tazas de café. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones amarillos cortos y una camiseta blanca que le estaba tan holgada que mostraba uno de sus hombros. Gajeel pensó que Levy era una de esas chicas sexy que ni siquiera sabían cómo de atractivas eran. Esa ingenuidad la hacía verse más seductora a sus ojos. Ella, sin saber lo que él estaba pensando, le sonrío amable:

-Buenos días. ¿Un café? – le ofreció sentándose a su lado. Él asintió.

-Gracias. – lo cogió entre sus manos y empezó a beberlo. Levy recordaba cómo le gustaba el café: solo y largo sin azúcar. Sonrío para sí.

-Pensaba dejarte dormir un poco más, pero, al parecer, el móvil te ha despertado.

-Sí. Era mi padre.

-¿Estaba preocupado?

-Claro. Todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos, ¿no? Bueno, al menos quiero decir los buenos padres…

-Supongo. – Levy se sintió mal y puso mala cara. Ella sólo hablaba con sus padres una vez a la semana vía Skype. Hablaban lo suficiente, alrededor de una hora, para comprobar que todo marchaba bien en su vida. Ella siempre les decía que estaba bien para no preocuparles, pero, la verdad, era que vivir sola era muy solitario y les echaba de menos. No obstante, nunca les decía la verdad. Pensaba que era demasiado egoísta desvelar sus sentimientos. Con Gajeel le pasaba algo parecido. Decirle que le gustaba, que tenía sentimientos por él, sin tener en cuenta los suyos, era muy egoísta por su parte y ella no era así.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche.

-No es nada. Siempre que quieras puedes venir aquí.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! – por un momento Gajeel se sintió especial.- Somos amigos, ¿no? – Gajeel sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

-Sí, amigos…

-La verdad que hace tiempo que nadie se queda a dormir a mi casa. Lucy y Erza solían quedarse a dormir pero desde que empezaron a salir con Natsu y Jellal ya no suelen hacerlo. Gray y Cana también venían bastante…

-¿El stripper? – ella asintió.

-Sí. Cuando éramos pequeños dormíamos los tres en la cama de mis padres. Nada sexual. Todo muy inocente.

-Juvia se moriría si lo supiera.

-Sí… tengo que enseñarle muchas fotos… O quizá haga una fiesta de pijamas… Sería divertido.

-Nunca he estado en una fiesta de pijamas.

-¿En serio? – él asintió- Mi primera borrachera la cogí en una fiesta de pijamas… Estuvimos jugando a juegos de mesa y bebiendo. Fue muy divertido. – Gajeel sonrió. No se imagina qué tipo de borracha sería Levy…

-Pues invítame a la siguiente.

-Claro. Eso está hecho. – ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron dulcemente. Sin duda alguna, había química entre ellos.

Levy sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse por dentro. ¡Él era tan guapo! Tan atractivo…- El ojo lo tienes mucho mejor. Parece casi curado. – necesitaba llenar con palabras el ambiente. - ¿Te duele?

-No me duele nada.

-Me alegro. – ambos estaban muy nerviosos. ¿Por qué el ambiente había cambiado tanto de ayer a hoy? Ayer hablaban y se encontraban cómodos juntos, hoy parecían dos flanes: estaban alterados y avergonzados.

-Debería de irme ya. – de pronto Gajeel sintió la necesidad de huir.

-Claro. – dijo ella resignada. Sabía que él no podía retenerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Gajeel se levantó y fue a recoger su mochila. Todavía seguía en el recibidor. A su lado estaba el casco de la moto. También lo cogió. Levy salió a despedirle.

-Mañana te recojo a la hora de siempre. – sus palabras sonaron con pesar. Gajeel tenía que irse, pero le costaba hacerlo.

-Vale.

Gajeel salió de la casa todavía nervioso. Se subió a su moto y le costó un par de minutos reaccionar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto estar cerca de Levy pero, a la vez, le costaba tanto alejarse de ella? No quería irse, pero lo necesitaba. Nunca había tenido una sensación así antes.

Iba a ponerse el casco cuando vio que estaba completamente limpio. Ella debió de limpiarlo anoche porque estaba seco pero olía a recién lavado. Gajeel sonrió. Aquel olor a jazmines le recordaba a Levy. Los jazmines se acababan de convertir en su olor favorito.

 **Fin capítulo 7**

 **Agradecimientos a:** , Valeria M.C.P, Naomic, Giuly DG, Asia12, Lady-werempire, SwordofDoubt y Carito Uchiha. ¡Mil gracias por vuestras palabras! De verdad, me alegráis el corazón y me hacéis querer seguir escribiendo sobre estos dos… Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Ya me contáis qué tal.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 8**

Gajeel se pasó todo el domingo intentando convencer a su padre de que entre Levy y él no ocurrió nada. ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en decirle lo contrario? ¡Él no veía a Levy como algo más que una amiga! Sí, era una chica bonita y él era un chico con ojos en la cara para apreciarlo, pero no había nada más allá que significara que habían cruzado la línea de la amistad.

A mitad de semana, después de la hora de estudio, Gajeel y Levy volvían a clase. Mientras él llegaba hasta su asiento, Levy se quedó hablando con un par de compañeros, más concretamente con Freed, en la puerta de clase. Ahora tocaba Matemáticas. Gajeel fue a sacar su libro cuando Cana se acercó a él y le empezó a hablar:

-Vaya… ¿No es increíble? Mírales, allí… hablando tan tranquilos... Parece mentira. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen sobre que el tiempo lo cura todo.

-¿Hablas de la Enana y el Cerebrito? – preguntó curioso Gajeel- ¿Pasó algo entre ellos? ¿No se llevaban bien? – le parecía raro que Levy pudiera llevarse mal con alguien.

-¿Llevarse bien? Bueno… supongo…No sé. Es raro.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Oh… ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Supongo que Levy-chan no te lo ha dicho. Oh… ella es tan discreta… – se rio… Gajeel no entendía nada. Cana sonrió con malicia.- Supongo que se llevan bien. Siempre tuvieron muchas cosas en común después de todo…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – a Gajeel no le gustó el tono de Cana.

-Que se llevan bien… bueno, todo lo bien que te puedes llevar con tu ex, claro.

-¿Cómo dices? – casi se cae de la silla.

-Ellos… ya sabes…

-¿Me estás diciendo que la Enana y ese payaso eran novios?

-Salieron juntos en Secundaria.

-¿Qué?

-Levy estaba en 2º y Freed en 3º. Él se declaró en San Valentín con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolate. Fue algo insólito porque los chicos no se suelen declarar ese día, ya sabes, suelen esperar al White Day…

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – aquello parecía una broma cruel.

-Estuvieron juntos varios meses, pero después cortaron. Levy nunca habló del tema… Hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? – ella se rio. Gajeel se fijó en ellos. La verdad era que parecían muy cercanos. El pensar que habían sido pareja estaba comenzando a enfadar a Gajeel, pero verlos, el uno junto al otro, charlando amigablemente le estaba matando por dentro. Afortunadamente para él su conversación no duró demasiado.

-¿Qué hacéis? – saludó Levy regresando a su sitio.

-Gajeel y yo veíamos lo bien que te llevas con Freed… - comentó suspicaz Cana.

-¿Qué? Ah sí… - respondió ingenuamente.

-Ohhh ¿Y vais a quedar?

-Sí, claro.

-¿En serio? ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

-¿En los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué? ¡No! – de pronto Levy entendió lo que Cana quería decir.

-¿Quién iba a decir que retomaríais la relación en Preparatoria?

-¡Cana! – Levy la reprendió.

-¿No es un poco estúpido volver con un ex? – interrumpió Gajeel.- Si no funcionó antes no lo hará ahora… - tenía un tono áspero y rudo. Casi parecía celoso.

-No he vuelto con él… ¿y tú cómo sabes…? ¡Cana! ¡No cuentes cosas que no son de tu incumbencia!

-¡Oh Levy-chan! Un poco de historia no hace daño…

Levy enrojeció de lo enfadada que estaba. No era que pretendiera ocultar que salió con Freed en el pasado, pero exponerlo así, delante de Gajeel, le pareció cuanto menos desafortunado. ¿Qué pensaría Gajeel de ella? ¿Creería que le gustaba Freed? ¡Aquello era imposible! Levy no pudo dar explicaciones porque el profesor Hyberion ya había llegado.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Levy intentó hablar con Gajeel de nuevo:

-Gajeel… Sobre lo de Freed… bueno, yo…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.- respondió frío.

-Pero yo quería decirte…

-¡Que me da igual! – su humor había empeorado considerablemente.

-¡Serás idiota! – se indignó Levy.

-¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¡Idiota, ese imbécil!

-Él no es un idiota. ¡Tú eres un idiota!

-¿Le defiendes? – ella iba a contestar pero él no la dejó.- ¡Mejor cállate! No digas nada… No necesito que digas nada… - sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su expresión reflejaba otra cosa bien distinta.

-Ya sé que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Pero yo quería dejar claras las cosas…

-¡Pues dilas! – le gritó enfadado.

-Freed no me gusta. Salimos en el pasado, pero ahora no me gusta. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si tú lo dices…

-No te lo había contado porque no surgió. Yo tampoco sé nada acerca de tus exnovias…- Gajeel en seguida pensó: _Ni falta que hace. Son un puñado de locas…_

-Entonces… no es que me importe pero… ¿Ya no te gusta? ¿No vas a volver con él?

-No me gusta, ni voy a volver con él.

-Vale. – él respondió aliviado. Levy juraría que le vio sonreír.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de clase algo más tranquilos después de su discusión. Estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta de que se pelearon delante de otros compañeros.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – preguntó Natsu.

-Levy-chan… - dijo sorprendida Lucy. - ¡Es adorable! ¡Son tan monos!

-Eso ha sonado a discusión de pareja.- comentó Erza algo descolocada.

-Totalmente.- añadió Jellal.

-¡Están enamorados! – se emocionó Juvia.

-Imposible.- comentó Gray.- ¿Levy y Gajeel? ¿Juntos? No lo creo… - se quedó pensando.

-¡Ni de coña! – sentenciaron Natsu y Gray. Eso era en lo único que estaban de acuerdo.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos los rumores acerca de una posible relación entre Gajeel y Levy iban creciendo. Prácticamente se pasaban el día juntos y se llevaban muy bien, además, la "escenita de celos" se estuvo comentando durante mucho tiempo.

Así, no tardaron en llegar los reclamos de Jet y Droy, los grandes amigos de la infancia de Levy. Fue precisamente durante un descanso entre clases cuando le pidieron explicaciones a Gajeel de por qué pasaban Levy y él tanto tiempo juntos. Gajeel, harto de los comentarios, soltó:

-¡Callaos de una puta vez y buscaos una novia! ¡Joder!

-¿Es eso Levy para ti? – preguntaron Jet y Droy al mismo tiempo. Levy miró esperanzada a Gajeel.

-La Enana y yo sólo somos amigos. – se giró pasando de todo.

La decepción de Levy fue tan grande que emitió un sonoro suspiro, estaba muy triste. Jet y Droy lo notaron en seguida:

-¡Levy! – lloraron juntos.

Sin embargo, Levy, lejos de desanimarse e intentar eliminar sus sentimientos, continuó con su enamoramiento discretamente. Algunas chicas intentaron sonsacarle información, querían que ella confesara sus sentimientos, pero Levy decidió que no hablaría (al menos, por el momento). De modo que, si no podía ser la novia de Gajeel, al menos sería su amiga y lo apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera. Así, cada vez que Gajeel competía en el instituto Levy iba a verlo.

El sábado 25 de junio a Gajeel le tocó pelear contra Ren Akatsuki del instituto Blue Pegasus: la victoria de Redfox fue aplastante. Mientras peleaba, Levy le seguía atentamente:

-¡Gajeel es genial! – exclamaba Levy admirando al joven con ojos de enamorada.

-¡Levy! – gritaron Jet y Droy al ver cómo miraba al moreno. Ellos la conocían desde siempre y nunca la habían visto tan embelesada por un chico, ni siquiera cuando salía con Freed. Era más que evidente que a Levy le gustaba Gajeel. No hacía falta que ella lo confesara con palabras, se notaba en sus acciones.

El domingo era el día libre de Metalicana en el taller, de modo que la familia Redfox-Marvell salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y, de paso, comieron fuera de casa. Mientras paseaban, Gajeel vio un escaparate con un adorno gracioso; se trataba de un monigote con forma del planeta de Tierra que llevaba una corona puesta. En seguida, pensó que debía hacerle una foto y enviársela a Levy. Ella no tardó ni un minuto en responderle y Gajeel sonriendo se quedó leyendo su mensaje.

-¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Wendy mientras se tomaba un helado.

-Con la Enana.

-¿Con Levy-chan? – se emocionó Wendy. Miró de reojo a Metalicana y le dio un pequeño codazo. Ambos dijeron a la vez:

-¡Te guuuuuuusta!

-Sólo somos amigos.

-Claro, claro… - Metalicana y Wendy empezaron a reírse.

-No sabía que eras tan tímido, Gajeel… - le dijo Grandeeney con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo soy! Es que sólo somos amigos. No sé por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que somos algo más. – resopló.

-Quizá porque todo el mundo ve "algo más" que tú no ves. – le explicó Metalicana.

-Imposible… la Enana es sólo una amiga.

-¿De verdad lo dices en serio? – su padre comenzó a enfadarse.- ¿De verdad eres tan lento? ¿Tan idiota?

-¡Hey! No te pases viejo.

-Te lo voy a preguntar claramente, Gajeel. ¿Es Levy sólo una amiga? ¿De verdad?

-Sí.- afirmó con rotundidad.

-O sea… es como Juvia, ¿no? Para ti digo. Sientes lo mismo por Juvia que por Levy, ¿no?

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no es lo mismo si ambas son tus amigas?

-No entiendo de qué cojones hablas… -contestó Gajeel mirando a su padre como si estuviera loco. Metalicana inspiró y espiró con lentitud. Necesitaba de toda su paciencia para poder hablar con su hijo en este momento.

-¿A Juvia le gusta algún chico?

-El stripper…

-¿Quién?

-Uno de clase.- dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Y a Levy?

-¿Qué?

-Que si a Levy le gusta algún chico…

-¡No! – se indignó al recordar la posibilidad de que volviera con su ex.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Por qué te enfadas? Si es tu amiga no te importará que le guste otro.

-¡Cállate!

-Gajeel… creo que te estás negando a ver la evidencia…

-¡Qué pesado! Se nota que te estás volviendo viejo, te metes donde no te llaman… - protestó acelerando el paso terminando la conversación.

Wendy y Metalicana suspiraron con pesar. Grandeeney sonrió cariñosa:

-Deberíais darle algo de tiempo y no agobiarle.

-¡Pero si se gustan! ¡Es tan obvio! – comentó Metalicana.

-¡Yo quiero que Levy-chan sea mi nueva hermana!

-Wendy, el amor, sobre todo, el primer amor debe florecer poco a poco. No les metáis prisa. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta.

Los días siguieron pasando y mientras Levy tenía cada vez más claros sus sentimientos por Gajeel, él no los tenía nada claros por ella… Levy sabía que tenía sentimientos muy especiales por Gajeel, podría decirse que le gustaba mucho, muchísimo, estaba loca por él, pero aún no estaba perdidamente enamorada. Ella sabía que no podía caer en el amor porque él no le correspondería; pensaba que la veía como una amiga, nada más que una amiga, así que Levy ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos disfrazándolos de una simple amistad. En el fondo, le dolía ser sólo una amiga para él, pero prefería eso a no ser nada.

Las últimas semanas de junio fueron especialmente lluviosas, por lo que apenas pudieron quedar fuera del instituto. Afortunadamente, el mes de julio no tardó en llegar y con él, el buen tiempo y, por supuesto, el uniforme de verano. Ahora, chicos y chicas llevaban las camisas blancas de manga corta sin chaleco y algunos incluso dejaron olvidadas en casa las corbatas y los lazos. Levy seguía manteniendo su lazo rojo pero de una forma más holgada.

Aprovechando que acaban de abrir la piscina de su urbanización, Wendy invitó a Levy el domingo (3 de julio) a su piscina. El plan era pasar el día allí haciendo una especie de picnic en el césped. Gajeel, por supuesto, las acompañaría. Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer y, además, el calor le estaba asfixiando.

Wendy se puso un bikini verde con la parte de abajo en forma de falda. No tardó ni un minuto en meterse en la piscina. Levy, la cual llevaba un bikini amarillo, no tardó en seguirla. Se sentó en el bordillo de la piscina y metió sus pies dentro para refrescarse. Acababa de ponerse la crema solar y no quería meterse aún en el agua. Gajeel, por su parte, se puso un bañador largo azul oscuro. Estaba muy acalorado de manera que, en seguida, se metió en una de las duchas y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina salpicando a todo el personal que estaba cerca de él incluyendo a Levy. La broma pareció hacer gracia a Wendy y a una chica de su edad que estaba por ahí (al parecer era una vecina de la urbanización), pero Levy le puso mala cara. Gajeel se rio y empezó a salpicarla todavía más fuerte. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba molestar a Levy.

Mientras Wendy se ponía a hablar con la otra chica, se llamaba Sherria, Gajeel seguía haciendo de rabiar a Levy hasta que finalmente, la cogió en brazos y la tiró con él a la piscina. Después de unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de Levy, Wendy les presentó a su nueva amiga. Estuvieron jugando con una pelota durante un rato, pero, después, Levy comenzó a sentir frío y ella, junto con Gajeel, se salió del agua y se tumbaron en las toallas.

Levy se tumbó boca abajo bajo la atenta mirada de Gajeel. Él estaba sentado en su toalla por lo que podía ver el culo de la joven perfectamente sin que ella lo notara. A Gajeel aquel trasero le pareció uno de los mejores que había visto en su vida y eso que, en sus tiempos mozos, era muy aficionado al porno. De siempre, había preferido un buen culo a unos grandes pechos. No era que no le gustaran las mujeres de pechos grandes, sino que prefería que tuvieran una bonita forma antes que un gran tamaño. Mientras pensaba en el culo de Levy, Gajeel notó como el lazo de la parte de arriba del bikini de ella estaba un poco suelto. En seguida, sintió la tentación de tirar del lazo para despojarle de su bikini. Al imaginarse la escena de Levy medio desnuda, de pronto, sintió un vuelco en su estómago y en sus partes más bajas. Acababa de excitarse. Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento y decidió no gastarle esa broma a Levy. Para calmarse, decidió tumbarse boca abajo como ella.

Levy notó cómo Gajeel se tumbaba cerca de ella y se giró para mirarle a la cara (ambos estaban a la misma altura). Ella le notó más colorado de lo habitual:

-Parece que te ha dado mucho el sol. Tienes la cara roja.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos fijamente.- Tengo una botella de agua fría, ¿la quieres? – él vio que estaba preocupada y aceptó.

Levy le pasó la botella y él bebió unos tragos. Después, le devolvió la botella. Levy se sonrojó cuando pensó que en que, si bebiese ahora de esa misma botella, sería como un beso indirecto. Un gritito de alegría surgió en su mente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Beber de la botella o no beber? Decidió beber. Mientras bebía, pensaba en cómo sería besar de verdad a Gajeel. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Gajeel observó a la joven. Por alguna extraña razón, Levy estaba muy espitosa. Parecía contenta y de buen humor. Realmente, desde que se conocieron a principios de curso (y de eso hacía ya 3 meses), Levy siempre se comportó como una chica amable y risueña. Nunca discutieron, ni se pelearon. Ella siempre estaba alegre y siempre tenía tiempo para él. Siempre le prestaba atención y le escuchaba como si cada cosa que dijera fuera única, preciosa, interesante. Siempre le miraba atentamente con aquellos grandes ojos de color avellana que expresaban y decían muchas cosas… Gajeel no entendía cómo era posible que una persona como Levy no tuviera novio o pretendientes si quiera. En seguida pensó en Freed; ¿la querría de vuelta? ¿Se arrepentiría de haberla dejado? ¿Fue él quien rompió o fue Levy? No se imaginaba a Levy haciendo daño a nadie, así que imaginó a Freed rompiendo con ella. Pero, por otro lado, ¿habría alguien tan estúpido como para romper con ella? ¡Si era una chica estupenda! Gajeel no sabía nada de aquella relación y tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas… Sin pensarlo demasiado, de pronto, le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó con Freed? ¿Por qué rompisteis?

-¿Qué? – Levy se sorprendió.- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-A nada… Sólo es algo que me ha venido de repente. ¿No quieres contármelo?

-No es eso… Es que realmente no hay mucho que decir…

-Pues Cana me dijo que salisteis durante unos meses…

-Sí, pero…

-¿Cuál fue el problema? No es por ser cotilla, pero seguro que él fue el problema…

-¿El problema? – Levy rio. No sabía bien qué contestar.- Teníamos demasiado en común…

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó desconcertado. ¿Acaso tener muchas cosas en común era un problema para Levy?

-Nada… No es nada. Digamos que simplemente no "funcionó".- recalcó esta última palabra.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién rompió? ¿Por qué lo dejasteis?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¡A mí! ¡No digas chorradas! ¡No me interesa nada de nada! – fingió indiferencia. Gajeel cogió la botella y empezó a beber de nuevo. Levy sonrió. Estaba a punto de besar indirectamente a Gajeel por segunda vez.

La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente. Todo el mundo estaba centrado en la celebración que venía: Tanabata. Este año cayó jueves por lo que muchos profesores contaban con que habría menos gente en clase el viernes. La celebración del festival era por la noche, por lo que era normal que, al día siguiente, los alumnos se quedaran dormidos y no fueran a la escuela o, al menos, llegaran tarde a clase.

Ese jueves 7 de julio, Levy y Gajeel no quedaron para estudiar, pues ese día era para asistir al festival. Mientras que Levy iba a ir con su grupo de amigos y amigas de clase, Gajeel tuvo que acompañar a Wendy, a la que prometió vigilar y cuidar ya que era la primera vez que ella, y sus amigas, iban solas a este festival.

Mientras que los chicos iban vestidos de manera casual con camisetas y vaqueros, las chicas se arreglaron para la ocasión. Ellas iban con un _yukata_ y el pelo recogido con adornos florales: el de Levy era de color amarillo con motivos de flores naranjas a juego con el _obi._

La idea era dar una vuelta por el festival y cenar en algún puesto, después irían a ver el _amanogawa._ Por esta época, los fideos fríos eran muy demandados. A Levy le apetecían mucho unos _nagashi somen_ porque eran muy refrescantes. Mientras iban paseando, Levy se pidió un _ramune_ , una especie de limonada, mientras que Erza y el resto de chicas se pidieron un _kakigori,_ el helado de hielo picado con sirope.

Como todo el mundo sabía, la fiesta de Tanabata celebraba el encuentro de dos amantes: Orihime y Hikoboshi. La Vía Láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruzaba el cielo, separaba a estos dos enamorados y sólo se les permitía verse una vez al año (el 7 de julio) si el tiempo era bueno y no llovía. Si llovía, los amantes debían esperar hasta el siguiente año para poder reunirse.

Lo normal era celebrar este día escribiendo deseos en pequeñas tiras de papel y después colgarlos en las ramas de árboles de bambú. Levy no quiso perder su oportunidad para escribir su deseo: "Ojalá que Gajeel corresponda mis sentimientos". Emocionada y nerviosa colgó su _tanzaku_. En ese momento vio a Wendy, detrás de ella estaba Gajeel. A Levy se le iluminó la cara en cuanto lo vio. ¿Se cumpliría su deseo?

El moreno se fijó en el atuendo de Levy. Ella estaba muy bonita. Aquel kimono era perfecto para ella. Se sonrojó y se maldijo a sí mismo al sentirse tan cursi por pensar esas cosas… Saludó con la cabeza al grupo de chicas y se dirigió a sus amigos.

Por un segundo, Levy se sintió triste al ver que Gajeel no iba a hablar con ella, pero, después, agradeció este hecho:

-¡Levy-chan! –saludó Wendy muy alegre. - ¿Ya has pedido tu deseo? ¿Cuál era?

-¿Eh? – se puso colorada. – Yo… yo… - Era evidente que no podía decir la verdad.- No sé…

-¿Eh? ¡Venga, dímelo! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Será un secreto! – insistió.

-Yo… yo… Sólo espero que hoy no llueva para que Orihime y Hikoboshi se puedan reunir de nuevo. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡Qué romántica Levy-chan!

El Festival terminó y sólo pudo estar con Gajeel un rato. El tiempo suficiente para que todos se hicieran una foto de grupo. Levy se puso esa imagen de fondo de pantalla en el móvil. Ahora podría mirar a Gajeel las veces que quisiera sin despertar sospechas…

El siguiente sábado, Gajeel volvía a competir. Esta vez le tocaba pelear contra Bacchus en el instituto Fairy Tail. Con la excusa de que competía en su centro escolar, Levy fue a verle pelear. Asimismo, Cana también fue. Quería ver a su "amigo" (con derecho a roce) en acción.

La familia de Gajeel también fue a verle. En un principio, Levy se iba a sentar con ellos pero al ver a Cana sola, en la fila de delante, se sentó con ella. Cana le explicó a Levy que hizo una apuesta con Bacchus. Si él ganaba, ella le invitaría a copas durante toda la noche, pero si él perdía, él sería el que la invitara. Levy se rio. En cualquier caso los dos acabarían borrachos… Supuso que ése era el objetivo.

Como llevaba ocurriendo durante toda la temporada, Gajeel volvió a ganar la pelea, pero, en esta ocasión, no le resultó tan fácil como en las otras. Bacchus, al finalizar el combate, se veía algo malhumorado hasta que Cana se lanzó a sus brazos y le estampó un beso en la boca: "Lo prometido es deuda y te toca invitarme durante toda la noche" le dijo. Él se rio, de pronto parecía que no le importaba perder. Gajeel sonrió al verlo así; no se podía imaginar que Bacchus era uno de esos tíos que, al ver a su chica, se olvidaba de todo lo malo que había en el mundo. De pronto, vio cómo Levy se acercó a él felicitándole por el combate. Al verla, instantáneamente se sintió feliz. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Al parecer, Cana notó esa alegría en la cara de Gajeel y pensó que sería una buena idea invitarlos a los dos a ir con Bacchus y ella a comer y a beber después de las competiciones. Metalicana, que escuchó esta invitación, apoyó la propuesta. Él haría lo que fuera para que su hijo y Levy pasaran más tiempo –de calidad- juntos.

Finalmente, los cuatro quedaron para comer y luego se fueron de _nomikai_ , es decir, hicieron una fiesta para beber en un _izakaya_. Así, cualquier rencor por la pelea quedaría totalmente olvidado. La sala del bar al que fueron era de estilo japonés por lo que se tuvieron que descalzar sobre el tatami. Al dueño, poco le importó que no tuvieran la edad legal para beber, pues siendo clientes habituales Cana y Bacchus sabía que iba a hacer mucho dinero con ellos.

Como Gajeel tenía que coger la moto decidió no beber demasiado. Se sorprendió al ver cuánto podían beber Cana y Bacchus. Nunca había visto a dos bebedores así. Si hubiera profesionales de la bebida, ellos dos serían los campeones del mundo. Por su parte, Levy también le sorprendió. La joven se bebió prácticamente una botella de _sake_ ella sola y ahora estaba completamente borracha. A cada persona, el alcohol le afectaba de manera diferente. A Levy le daba por reír y hacer humor. Gajeel prefería eso a las borracheras depresivas de Juvia…

Ya era casi medianoche y ellos llevaban mucho tiempo en el bar… Demasiado. Gajeel estaba cansado; llevaba más de 12 horas fuera de casa y había peleado esta mañana. Y, aunque se lo estaba pasando muy bien, necesitaba dormir y descansar. El bar cerraría pronto, así que decidió adelantarse a Bacchus y Cana y llevar a Levy a su casa. Gajeel se despidió de la pareja mientras sostenía fuertemente a Levy de la cintura. Ella aún iba borracha por lo que no tenía el control total de su cuerpo. Entre risas, Levy les lanzaba besos a los otros dos en señal de despedida. Cana se reía a carcajadas mientras Bacchus le metía mano.

Gajeel y Levy, por fin, llegaron a donde tenía la moto aparcada. Mientras Gajeel pensaba en si Levy sería capaz de sostenerse en la moto, ella se puso el casco y se subió a la moto simulando que conducía:

-Brum, brum… - intentó imitar el sonido de la moto arrancándose.- Conduzco yo esta noche, Gajeel.- volvió a reírse. Él sonrió y la colocó en la parte de atrás. Después, él se sentó delante.

-Enana. Agárrate fuerte a mí, ¿me oyes? Espero que no te caigas de la moto. – Levy obedeció y le agarró fuertemente de la cintura.

-Estás duro, Gajeel.

-¿Qué? – exclamó alucinando. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Él no estaba excitado. Ella le acarició el estómago.

-Tienes muchos abdominales… Pareces de hierro. – se rio nuevamente.

-Hago deporte, ya sabes… - él se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque ella no dejaba de tocarle.

-Se nota…

Gajeel decidió arrancar la moto directamente. No conduciría muy deprisa por si Levy se caía, pero tampoco quería ir muy despacio porque Levy se estaba pegando a él más que de costumbre y eso le estaba perturbando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Levy iba tambaleándose todavía, por lo que Gajeel decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Venga Enana. Ya hemos llegado. Coge las llaves y abre la puerta.

-Pero Gajeel… hay dos cerraduras. ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál es la correcta?

-Joder… - suspiró. Le tocaría entrar a casa con ella.

Gajeel abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Levy. Ella se sentó en la entrada para quitarse las sandalias, pero no podía desabrocharse el cierre por sí misma. Gajeel volvió a quejarse y se dispuso a quitarle los zapatos. Mientras le quitaba las sandalias, Levy se tumbó en el suelo.

-Gajeel… La casa da vueltas. La casa se mueve…

-¿Estás mareada?

-Un poco…

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-¿No estoy levantada ya?

-No.

-Pues entonces… creo que no puedo moverme. Y me está entrando sueño…

-No te duermas.

-Vale… - dijo somnolienta. Ella bostezó.

-No te duermas.- repitió dejando los zapatos en su sitio.- Aún no estás en la cama.

-Aha… - contestó Levy ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey Enana… - la llamó meciendo sus piernas para que se despejara.- Enana… Mierda. ¿Acabas de dormirte? ¿En serio? – la oía respirar tranquila. Acababa de entrar en un sueño profundo.

Gajeel no sabía qué hacer. Era evidente que no podía dejarla dormir en el suelo, pero… ¿dónde la dejaría? ¿Debería llevarla al sofá o a su cama? Sabía que su dormitorio estaba en el piso de arriba, pero no había subido allí y no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba. Sin saber muy bien dónde dejarla, la cogió entre sus brazos. Levy llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto, por lo que Gajeel pudo sentir perfectamente el roce y la suavidad de su piel contra su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero acariciarla fue algo inevitable para él. Era tan bonita y tan accesible en estos momentos… Gajeel se sintió miserable y sucio por dentro. No, no estaba bien aprovecharse de alguien, y menos de Levy, en estas circunstancias. Decidió dejarla dormir en el sofá. Cuanto antes saliera de ahí, mejor para él. No estaba borracho, pero todavía podía dejarse llevar por el alcohol… Su mente no estaba despejada.

La dejó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Ella, inconsciente, se acomodó por sí misma en el sofá y se puso de lado, de tal forma que Gajeel podía perfectamente contemplar su escote. Levy empezó a moverse lentamente en el sofá. Probablemente estaría soñando. De pronto, de sus labios salió una palabra en forma de suspiro: Gajeel… Él se quedó mudo. ¿Estaba soñando con él? Aquella escena le pareció tan erótica que no tardó en excitarse. Debía salir de allí pitando.

Cogió la moto y la arrancó a toda velocidad. En menos de diez minutos ya había llegado a su casa. Decidió darse una ducha de agua bien fría para calmarse. El agua sólo le quitó el calor corporal, pero no podía quitarle la excitación. Su pene estaba totalmente erecto y quería calmarse, pero, para conseguirlo, debía primero aliviar manualmente su pesar. Gajeel bajó la mano derecha hasta su miembro y sostuvo su pene con ella. Al principio, le supo mal aliviarse de esta manera, se sentía culpable, pero, después, cuando imágenes de Levy invadieron su mente, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla entre alivio y placer. Recordaba los momentos de Levy en la piscina y en el sofá. Su mano comenzó a vibrar cuando recordó el tacto de su piel y el suspiro de su boca. Por un momento deseo tocarla… pero no podía, no debía. Sin embargo, ahora, en su mente, en sus fantasías, sí podía hacerlo. Se imaginó quitándole la ropa y besándola por todo el cuerpo. Empezaría por su boca, bajaría por el cuello, se detendría en sus pechos para deleitarse con sus pezones, profundizaría sus besos cuando llegara a su ombligo y, finalmente, llegaría hasta su intimidad lamiendo, mordiendo, chupando, devorando todo su sexo. Mientras imaginaba estas escenas, Gajeel meneaba su pene con fuertes y rápidas sacudidas. No paraba de sudar y jadear en la ducha con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo… Al imaginarse entrando en el cuerpo de Levy, sintió un estremecimiento por debajo de su abdomen. Unos espasmos después, su miembro vertió todo el semen que tenía en su mano. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. Tardó un minuto en tranquilizarse. Su pene volvía a la normalidad, por fin podía relajarse.

Se terminó de limpiar en la ducha. Cogió una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, sin secarse, se dejó caer en su cama muerto de cansancio. Nunca antes se había masturbado pensando en alguien real, de carne y hueso. Cuando era más joven solía hacerlo al ver películas o revistas, pero nunca así. Se sonrojó de inmediato por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Creo… creo… creo que me gusta la Enana. – reconoció por fin.

 **Fin capítulo 8**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Asia12, Lady-werempire, Valeria M.C.P, Carito Uchiha, Giuly DG, Zero2822, Lily-chan, Carla S.C y Cana-chan. ¡9 reviews! ¡Yume llora de la emoción! ¡Mil gracias! Deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y sigáis apoyándome. Gracias de nuevo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 9**

Gajeel se pasó todo el domingo en su cuarto pensando en Levy. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esta situación? Tardó algo de tiempo en darse cuenta de que la joven le gustaba, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo actuaría frente a ella? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. Él nunca había tenido sentimientos reales por una chica antes, simplemente había conocido a chicas y mujeres por las que se había sentido atraído sexualmente y ya está. Él era una de esas personas que distinguía entre sexo y amor. Estaba seguro de diferenciarlo, puesto que no había conocido lo que era el amor hasta ahora. _¿Amor?_ Pensó. Igual estaba exagerando, sacando las cosas de quicio. Igual, su "descuido" del fin de semana, fue sólo fruto del alcohol y de un tiempo de abstinencia sexual (ya llevaba unos 6 meses sin acostarse con nadie). Igual realmente no le gustaba Levy… Igual… ¡Bah! Sabía que estaba poniendo excusas para no enfrentarse a una verdad incontestable. Le gustaba Levy. Su padre, su hermana, su madre, sus amigos, los rumores… todos estaban en lo cierto. ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta? Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, podría haber parado, bloqueado esos sentimientos, pero no lo había hecho. Se sentía a gusto, cómodo y feliz junto a ella y no quiso ver la realidad. Ahora ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. De lo único que estaba seguro era de una sola cosa: no admitiría públicamente esos sentimientos. No, ni loco.

Como era habitual, Gajeel fue a recoger el lunes a Levy a su casa. Nada más verla, se sonrojó, pero fingió indiferencia adoptando una pose de tipo _cool_. Ella, al verle con esa actitud tan fría, se preocupó. Lo normal era que hiciera alguna broma o le tomara el pelo, pero él se comportaba de manera totalmente diferente. Levy no tardó en preocuparse. No recordaba demasiado de lo ocurrido el sábado por el alcohol. ¿Habría pasado algo entre los dos? ¿Se habría disgustado con ella?

-Gajeel…- tenía miedo de preguntar, pero lo hizo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo?

-No me acuerdo mucho de lo que pasó el sábado, pero estoy segura de que fuiste tú quien se hizo cargo de mí. Me siento fatal porque tuvieras que encargarte de mí y traerme a casa… Lo siento mucho. – le dijo con ojos llorosos.

-No pasa nada. – Gajeel se sentía realmente mal. Ella se estaba disculpando por algo que para él no tenía la menor importancia. Su indiferencia hizo que ella terminara pensando que su malestar era culpa de ella por su borrachera del sábado. No podía estar más equivocada…

-¿Hice o dije algo que estuviera mal? ¿Por qué estás así?

-A ver Enana… - Gajeel suspiró e intentó actuar como lo haría normalmente.- ¿Es que nunca has visto a nadie con sueño? Es lunes por la mañana. Evidentemente estoy de mal humor. Necesito mi café mañanero, así que… ¿Te subes o te subo yo a la moto? Gihi.

-Vale… - le sonrió y se subió en la moto.- Me habías preocupado…- le confesó abrazándole por la cintura.- Pensaba que algo había cambiado entre nosotros… te estabas comportando de manera muy rara…

-No.- dijo apretando con fuerza el manillar para calmar sus nervios.- Todo está bien. Todo sigue igual, como siempre.- mintió. No quería perderla. Prefería mantener las cosas tal y como estaban.

A pesar del calor que hacía, algunos chicos de la clase 2-1 decidieron jugar un partido de baloncesto en el patio. A mitad del partido se quitaron las camisetas y se refrescaron en una fuente. Con los cabellos y los cuerpos mojados retomaron el partido. Por su parte, algunas chicas de la misma clase les observaban embobadas desde unas gradas que estaban a la sombra.

-¡Gray-sama eres el mejor! – gritó Juvia con ojos de enamorada.

-Te equivocas. Jellal es el mejor. Es el más atractivo sin lugar a dudas.

-Las dos os equivocáis. – intervino Lucy.- ¡Natsu es el mejor de todos! Es guapo, simpático, alegre… ¡Lo tiene todo!

-Sí, sí… pero aún no os habéis acostado… - ¡zasca!

-¡Erza! – Lucy reprendió a su amiga.- Natsu y yo sólo llevamos saliendo seis meses, casi siete. Aún es muy pronto… Además, hemos hecho "cosas"…

-¿Qué "cosas"? – preguntó Juvia con interés.

-No quiero entrar en detalles… - Lucy estaba mortificada.

-No sé a qué estáis esperando… la verdad. Si Natsu es tímido, abalánzate sobre él. Eso es lo que yo hice con Jellal…

-Gracias por tus "consejos", Erza… Levy-chan, tú al menos podrías ayudarme… ¿no? – pero Levy no estaba pendiente de la conversación, sino más bien de la pista de baloncesto o, mejor dicho, de uno de los jugadores.- Ohhhh entiendo. Levy-chan sólo tiene ojos para Gajeel, ¿verdad?

-¡Gajeel-kun y Levy-san! Harían una pareja estupenda. – Juvia se sonrojó.

-¿Gajeel? – se sorprendió Erza- ¡Pero! ¿Acaso son ciertos los rumores, Levy? – preguntó suspicaz.

-¡No! – se sonrojó.- Gajeel y yo sólo somos amigos.- lo dijo con un tono tan triste que era más que evidente que estaba coladita por él.

-Levy-chan… ¿Hasta cuándo piensas negar que te gusta? Es tan obvio…

-No sé… - Levy se moría de vergüenza.

-¡Qué mona! – dijeron las otras tres.

-Deberías declararte, Levy. No pierdas más el tiempo. – propuso Erza.

-Juvia apoya totalmente el amor de Levy-san. ¡Ánimo!

-Por favor Juvia. No le digas nada sobre esto a Gajeel, ¿de acuerdo? – aquella petición ya era una confirmación de lo evidente.

-¡Juvia mantendrá el secreto por el bien de su amor!

-Seguro que también le gustas, Levy-chan. – añadió Lucy.- Siempre estáis juntos y se nota que te aprecia.

-Nos llevamos bien, es verdad. Pero no creo que yo le guste…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo… yo no soy como vosotras…

-¿Cómo nosotras?

-No tengo… no tengo pechos.- confesó avergonzada. Aquello no era totalmente cierto. Levy sí tenía pechos, pero no tan grandes como los de sus amigas. No obstante, su complejo era suficiente para que no pudiera ser objetiva a este respecto.- Seguro que me ve como una tabla de planchar. Además, soy bajita y a él le gustan las chicas más grandes…- se lamentó.

-¡Eso no lo sabes, Levy-chan! Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma.

-Es verdad. Hay más cosas que el tamaño de los pechos. A cada hombre le gustan cosas diferentes. Jellal se fijó en mí por mi pelo, no por mi cuerpo.

-Es cierto que Gajeel-kun ha salido con chicas de pechos grandes, pero Juvia no cree que tenga obsesión por los pechos…

-Juvia, ¿tú conoces a las ex de Gajeel? – preguntó Levy interesada.

-Sí. Gajeel-kun ha tenido dos novias.

-¿Dos? Vale… Yo pensaba que habrían sido más. Puedo con eso.- suspiró aliviada.

-Sí. El resto de chicas sólo han sido rollos pasajeros.

-¿El resto de chicas? – Levy se quedó en blanco.

-Gajeel-kun solía salir mucho por la noche y conoció a muchas chicas.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Muchas? ¿Cuántas? – se lamentó Levy.

-Pues unas… - Juvia empezó a contar con los dedos.- Juvia no está segura, pero en total serán unas ¿diez?

-¡¿Gajeel se ha acostado con diez chicas?! – se alarmaron Lucy y Erza.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! – repitió angustiada Levy.- ¡Es peor de lo que pensaba! - Erza la abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarla. No sólo era que Levy estaba lejos de su prototipo de mujer, sino que, además, él contaba con mucha más experiencia sexual que ella. Para él, una virgen de pecho plano nunca sería una candidata aceptable.

-¡No hables más Juvia! – advirtió Lucy.- ¡Te lo ruego!

-Juvia sólo intenta ayudar…

-¡Lo entendemos Juvia! Pero mira a Levy-chan… está llorando.- la señaló. Levy se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, pero era evidente que las palabras de Juvia, por muy verdaderas que fueran, le habían hecho daño.

-¡Perdóname Levy-san! Juvia ha sido insensible.- ella también empezó a llorar.

-No pasa nada Juvia… No estoy llorando. Estoy bien.- dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Levy-san está llorando por culpa de Juvia… - la abrazó.

-Me vais hacer llorar a mí también.- comentó Erza.

-Yo creo que también voy a llorar.- añadió Lucy.

Las cuatro amigas empezaron a sollozar juntas mientras se abrazaban. De lejos, los chicos podían contemplar perfectamente la escena. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Pero… ¿qué cojones les pasa ahora? – preguntó Gajeel alucinado.

-Igual tienen hambre.- dedujo mal Natsu. A todos se les cayó una gotita de sudor de la frente.

-¡Pero serás imbécil! ¿Cómo van a estar llorando por eso? – se alteró Gray.

-Es evidente que les pasa algo malo…- comentó Jellal.- ¿Deberíamos intervenir?

-Quizá quieran privacidad…

-El Stripper tiene razón. Mejor no meternos.

Gajeel no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero podría jurar que le pareció leer de los labios de Erza la siguiente oración: "Eres lo peor".

El viernes 15 de julio se celebraba en Tokyo el _O-bon_ , la fiesta budista en la que se visitaba las tumbas de los familiares fallecidos. Las familias solían ir al cementerio a limpiar las tumbas y a poner incienso; ése era su forma de recordarles. Aunque, en principio, esa fiesta no era considerada como un evento triste, Levy se imaginó que Gajeel, al igual que cualquier otra persona que hubiera perdido un ser querido, debía de sentirse, al menos un poco, afligido y nostálgico. No estaba segura de preguntarle nada al respecto. Él ya le había comentado que su madre murió de una enfermedad y que ya lo había superado. No quería profundizar más en el tema y le dejó espacio. Si quería hablar, ella estaría ahí para él pero no lo forzaría.

Efectivamente, Gajeel se sentía especialmente inquieto. No le gustaba recordar a su madre porque le venían a la cabeza momentos muy tristes, pero, este año, ya estaba especialmente sensible y tocado por descubrir que habían nacido en él nuevos sentimientos. A partir de la muerte de su madre se empezó a convertir en un mal hombre: cometió delitos, jugó con mujeres, tonteó con las drogas… Casi se podría decir que era un desperdicio de ser humano, una auténtica basura. Había dejado esa vida atrás pero aún tenía remordimientos.

Todavía podía recordar a su primera novia, Sue, la trató realmente mal, como si fuera una molestia. Pasaba de ella, únicamente la llamaba para acostarse con ella y nada más. Lo último que supo de ella es que empezó a salir con otro compañero de clase, Boze. Gajeel se alegró de escuchar la noticia; a Boze siempre le había gustado Sue y ella se merecía que alguien la quisiera de verdad, no como hizo él. Su segunda (y última) relación, Flare, también fue un desastre, pero, en honor de la verdad, la culpa no fue toda de Gajeel, ya que a aquella chica le faltaban un par de primaveras, es decir, estaba mal de la cabeza, loca. Aquella relación fue muy destructiva para los dos, constantemente se ponían los cuernos, se mentían, se peleaban… Gajeel ni siquiera supo por qué empezaron a salir. Después de aquel infierno, decidió no complicarse más la vida con novias e historias y sólo se dedicó a mantener relaciones sexuales esporádicas con mujeres adultas, algunas de las cuales estaban casadas o eran prostitutas ( _hostess_ algunas se hacían llamar).

Ahora, Gajeel era un tipo bastante diferente al de aquel entonces, aunque todavía solía ir –cada cierto tiempo- a ciertos locales para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Hacía ya un tiempo, sin embargo, que no había ido a ningún local de esa índole, porque, por un lado, en los primeros meses del año se puso tres _piercings_ (de barra con bolitas en sus laterales) en el pene, un _triple frenum_ para ser más exactos, y, por otro lado, había estado muy ocupado con su nueva vida familiar y estudiantil. Ahora que ya las heridas de los _piercings_ estaban curadas y que tenía tiempo libre, Gajeel suponía que podría volver a frecuentar esos lugares, sin embargo, el amor llamó a su puerta. ¿Afectaría ese amor de algún modo a su actividad "lúdica"? En principio, no debería de hacerlo, puesto que, debemos recordar que para él amor y sexo son dos cosas diferentes.

Finalmente, Gajeel dedicó el fin de semana (exceptuando el sábado por la mañana que tenía competiciones en el club) a su nueva familia. Estuvo tan entregado a ella que casi se olvidó de que el lunes, 18 de julio, era el día del Mar, por lo que era festivo y no había clase en el instituto.

Para celebrar esa fiesta, el grupo de amigos de la clase 2-1 se fue a la playa. En vez de ir a Odaiba o a Kamakura, Natsu propuso ir al barrio de Ota, a la antigua costa de Omori. Decía que aquel lugar estaba repleto de arena blanca y que el agua estaba muy limpia, casi transparente. Además, esa playa tenía un ambiente menos bullicioso que las otras. Era el lugar perfecto para pasar el día. Así, nuestros ocho amigos cogieron el tren a las 10 de la mañana y llegaron a la playa una hora más tarde. Todos se habían preparado las mochilas con comida, bebida, toalla, recambio de ropa y demás utensilios que necesitaban. La idea era quedarse en la playa hasta la noche y, entonces, lanzarían fuegos artificiales ellos mismos para conmemorar, y finalizar, el día.

Hacía un calor impresionante. Levy se puso una camiseta verde de tirantes muy escotada, pantalones marrones muy cortos y sandalias del mismo color. La cinta del pelo era de un color marrón algo más oscuro que el de los pantalones, lo que le hacía resaltar el color de su pelo más todavía. En sus muñecas llevaba pulseras de hilos de colores amarillentos. Gajeel, por su parte, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros estilo pirata, una camiseta blanca de tirante grueso y un chaleco gris oscuro. Hoy no se había puesto ninguna cinta, pero sí que llevaba un collar con chapas metálicas. Parecía un recuerdo del servicio militar. El resto de amigos llevaban ropas veraniegas también: Erza llevaba un mono corto rojo, Juvia llevaba un vestido largo azul y Lucy un vestido corto rosa. Natsu, Gray y Jellal iban con pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta.

Una vez que llegaron a la playa, Juvia y Gray se encargaron de colocar las sombrillas; Erza y Jellal de posicionar las toallas; Natsu y Lucy de colocar las mochilas y demás enseres; y Gajeel y Levy fueron a comprar hielo a un local cercano para ponerlo en la nevera portátil que llevaban. Iban muy bien preparados y se organizaron estupendamente. Una vez que terminaron sus tareas, se fueron por turnos a cambiarse a los vestuarios de la zona. Primero se fueron a cambiar los chicos: Natsu se puso un bañador naranja, Gray uno gris oscuro, Jellal uno azul marino y Gajeel uno negro. Después llegó el turno de las chicas: Erza se puso un bikini negro, el de Juvia era lila con círculos bancos y faldita, el de Lucy era blanco con flores rosas y el de Levy era de rayas horizontales blancas y rojas.

Lo primero que hicieron fue echar un partido de voleibol en la arena. En la playa, ya había preparada una red por lo que sólo se llevaron la pelota para jugar. Hicieron dos equipos: Jellal, Erza, Gray y Juvia contra Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel y Levy. No se supo que equipo ganó, porque se peleaban constantemente entre los miembros del mismo equipo para darle a la pelota… Finalmente optaron por darse un baño rápido antes de la comida.

Mientras comían charlaban animadamente. Gajeel y Levy estaban sentados juntos en la misma toalla. En verdad siempre estaban juntos. Levy miraba cómo se comportaban los otros y realmente le pareció que Gajeel y ella se comportaban, a veces, como si fueran pareja. La única diferencia era que no tonteaban como lo hacían, por ejemplo, Natsu y Lucy; él siempre estaba manoseando a su novia y ella fingía enfadarse con él y se "peleaban" como auténticos enamorados. Por su parte, Erza y Jellal eran una pareja mucho más madura; a menudo se les veía abrazarse o apoyarse ligeramente el uno en el otro. Paradójicamente, Juvia era mucho más cariñosa con Gray que Erza y Lucy con sus parejas, y eso que Gray y ella sólo eran amigos.

Después de comer, Gray se decidió a dar una vuelta por la playa, por supuesto, Juvia se fue con él. Natsu, joven hiperactivo a más no poder, quería jugar a algo, por lo que se fue a una parte de la playa donde había más actividades deportivas. Lucy se marchó con él. Jellal quería hacer unas fotos del lugar, evidentemente Erza debía salir en las imágenes por lo que terminó acompañándole. Así, Gajeel y Levy se quedaron a solas en las toallas.

Levy quería aprovechar y tomar un poco el sol. Sacó la protección solar en spray que llevaba y se empezó a echar por todo el cuerpo. Gajeel, el cual se había puesto gafas de sol, la observaba muy discretamente. Aquello era todo un espectáculo para él. El moreno empezó a emocionarse cuando Levy comenzó a masajearse el pecho y los muslos, pero creyó morir cuando ella le pidió que le restregara la crema por la espalda. No era la primera vez que la tocaba, pero sí que sería la primera vez que lo hiciera desde que fue consciente de que ella le gustaba. El olor a miel de la crema incentivó los estímulos sexuales de Gajeel y tuvo que marcharse a nadar un rato: necesitaba agua bien fría.

Gajeel estuvo por lo menos media hora en el agua. Cuando regresó, se encontró a Levy agachada, casi con el culo en pompa, mirando su mochila:

-¿Ya te has refrescado? – ella le preguntó sonriente.

-No lo suficiente…- susurró manteniendo la imagen de su trasero en su mente.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo poniéndose recta y mirándole.

-Sí…

-Ahora iba a ir a comprarme un helado, me apetece algo dulce, ¿tú quieres algo de la tienda?

-No. Aún me queda un refresco en la nevera.

-Vale, pues no tardo nada. Vuelvo enseguida.

Gajeel se quedó mirando cómo Levy iba andando hasta el comercio. El vaivén de sus caderas sólo acrecentaba el deseo de morderle su trasero. De nuevo, intentó tranquilizarse. Se abrió una lata de Coca-Cola pensando que así se apagaría su gran "sed". Comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo hasta que vio a Levy regresar; detrás de ella había dos chavales siguiéndola, se notaba que estaban interesados en ella; le estaban mirando el culo descaradamente. Gajeel no podía creerlo. ¡Cómo se atrevían! Con una cara de muy pocos amigos comenzó a echar chispas y se levantó de la toalla. Se dirigió a Levy y, sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada, se interpuso entre ella y los otros dos jóvenes que la observaban. Con su mano, tapó el trasero de la chica y, sin hablar, les mostró a los chicos una cara amenazadora. Los otros dos no tardaron en salir corriendo. Gajeel estaba furioso, quería golpear a aquellos pervertidos, pero tuvo que contenerse y conformarse con apretar fuertemente su lata de refresco. Al verle comprimir la lata de ese modo Levy inocentemente pensó que Gajeel estaba pensando en reciclar la lata. ¡Qué lejos de la verdad que estaba!

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que el resto de sus amigos regresaron. Luego, estuvieron jugando a partir la sandía con los ojos vendados. Después, comieron los restos de la fruta. Por supuesto, Natsu empezó a escupir las pepitas de la sandía a todos, por lo que tuvieron que meterse nuevamente en el agua. Para defenderse, Gray le lanzó arena a la cara a Natsu, pero, accidentalmente le dio a Erza. Ella, como respuesta, siguió lanzando arena hasta que todo el grupo se vio involucrado en una guerra de bolas de arena.

Después de la "trifulca", recogieron los bártulos y se cambiaron sus ropas. Fueron a tomar algo por los puestos de la zona mientras que esperaban que oscureciera para lanzar los fuegos artificiales. De noche por fin, Gajeel y Levy compartieron un polo de mora, mientras esperaban a que Natsu encendiera los fuegos. Todos quedaron encantados con el resultado.

Cogieron uno de los últimos trenes para regresar a casa. Como siempre, Gajeel acompañó a Levy a su casa y después se dirigió a la suya. Sus padres y su hermana ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que se metió directamente a su cuarto. No vio a Lily en su habitación, probablemente se habría ido a dormir junto Charle y Wendy. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró al suelo. Mañana la recogería. Se quedó en calzoncillos y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño. Otro día más había pasado, otro día más divertido en compañía de sus amigos, en compañía de Levy. Levy, Levy, Levy… ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Sería eso normal? ¿Eso era el amor o quizá se trataba más de una obsesión? Se empezó a agobiar al no encontrar respuestas. Esta situación era nueva para él.

Ya había pasado la medianoche y, en 7 horas, debía despertarse para ir a clase. Decidió relajarse, dejar la mente en blanco, para eso lo mejor era escuchar música. Encendió el ordenador y puso a reproducir una lista en modo aleatorio con sus canciones favoritas. Había canciones de Janis Joplin, AC/DC, Mötorhead… Empezó a sonar "Iron fist", cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños. No tardó en quedarse dormido y comenzar a soñar.

En su mente, regresaron algunas imágenes de lo sucedido durante el día. El recuerdo de Levy tumbada boca abajo apareció. Él le estaba poniendo la crema solar en la espalda. Sentía perfectamente el tacto de la piel de la joven, notaba sus músculos y el calor de su cuerpo. Con los dedos apretaba y apretaba su espalda hasta estar seguro de que la crema había sido bien penetrada en su piel. Se topó con la parte de atrás del bikini y, sin pensarlo, deshizo el nudo y apartó la tela. Gajeel puso más _spray_ en la parte de debajo de la espalda y siguió apretando y masajeando la zona. Levy no protestaba, no decía nada, se mantenía callada apoyando su cara entre los brazos. El joven estaba encima de ella, de rodillas. Ahora podía masajear toda su espalda sin restricción alguna. Cuando terminó de restregar la crema por su espalda pasó ligeramente por el lateral del torso rozando un pecho de Levy. Él esperaba que ella protestara, pero siguió callada. Volvió a rozar la zona y tampoco hubo respuesta. Eso le dio rienda suelta para seguir masajeando los laterales de su cintura e ir pasando muy lentamente hasta el borde de sus pechos. Se puso más crema en sus manos y decidió meterlas por el lateral de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos. Aunque Levy estaba tumbada, Gajeel pudo acceder a ellos sin ningún problema; empezó a masajearlos con cuidado y suavidad. Prestó especial atención a sus pezones que inmediatamente se fueron endureciendo. Levy seguía sin protestar, pero empezó a suspirar muy eróticamente. Eso acrecentó el deseo de Gajeel que se tumbó encima de ella y empezó a lamer su nuca, su cuello y sus hombros: ella sabía muy dulce. Los suspiros de Levy no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos. El pene de Gajeel se endureció por la excitación y empezó a frotarlo en el culo de ella. Levy lo notó y abrió más sus piernas para que él tuviera mejor apoyo y acceso. Ambos empezaron a restregarse y balancearse el uno sobre el otro. El pene de Gajeel empezó a vibrar y a derramar el líquido preseminal. Quería introducirse en ella inmediatamente. Bajó su mano derecha hasta llegar a la braguita del bikini y toco su zona íntima por encima de la prenda. Levy estaba húmeda. Podía notar su humedad incluso desde fuera de la braga. Empezó a estimular su clítoris para ponerla a punto. Ella gimió más fuerte y eso le volvió loco. Se incorporó lo suficiente para volverse a poner de rodillas y tomó el cuerpo de Levy entre sus manos quedando ella también de rodillas. Le bajó la parte de abajo del bikini quedando éste por debajo de sus muslos y le metió de golpe dos dedos en la vagina para seguir provocándola. Con su mano libre se agachó su propio bañador y se sacó el pene, erecto y palpitante, listo para introducirse en ella. Colocó su polla en la entrada de su vagina y embistió contra ella. Una vez dentro comenzó a empujar y empujar con fuerza. Estaba desesperado. La abrazó por la cintura para que ella no pudiera separarse ni un centímetro de él. Las caderas de Levy no dejaban de moverse y su vagina apretaba tanto el pene de Gajeel que él pensaba que iba a morir de placer. El joven iba acrecentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Una detrás de otra, Levy iba gimiendo con fuerza hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre. Eso le excitó todavía más y tres estocadas después, se corrió dentro de ella liberando toda la pasión contenida de los últimos días.

El despertador sonó a las 7 en punto de la mañana. Gajeel se desperezó y emitió un sonoro bostezo. El sueño de anoche fue alucinante para él. Le calmó bastante y ahora se sentía totalmente relajado. Ni siquiera se levantó empalmado como otras veces. De pronto, notó algo en sus calzoncillos: estaban llenos de semen.

-¡Pero qué cojones! – se alarmó. Al principio pensó que simplemente se trataba de un sueño erótico, pero ahora resultaba que incluso había llegado a eyacular.- ¡Maldita sea, Gajeel! ¿Qué tienes? ¿14 putos años? ¡Te estás comportando como un jodido crío! – se reprendió duramente. No se había corrido en sus calzoncillos desde que era un chiquillo, lo cual le preocupó especialmente. Su cuerpo estaba fuera de control. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Levy a la cara después de esto? Ella se merecía más que a un puto pervertido. Además, tenía un pasado complicado repleto de errores. Realmente fue un cabrón en muchos sentidos. ¿Querría Levy en su vida a alguien así? ¿Querría a un maldito delincuente, puto mujeriego y jodido drogadicto? Ella era muy amable y dulce con él, pero nadie, en su sano juicio, querría salir con semejante bastardo. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Imposible!

 **Fin capítulo 9**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Giuly DG, Shonenevolution, Valeria M.C.P, "Guest" (se te olvidó poner un nickname ^^), Zero2822, Cana-chan, Lily-chan, Carla S.C y Carito Uchiha muchísimas gracias de corazón. Me animáis mucho a seguir con el fic, más de lo que pensáis. Espero que siga gustando la historia. Nos vemos pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 10**

Levy se sentía cuanto menos contrariada. No sabía qué pensar. No entendía para nada la actitud de Gajeel. A veces era muy simpático, otras era muy serio; en ocasiones, bromista, otras estaba totalmente de mal humor, casi insoportable; a veces, le daba por flirtear con ella, otras se comportaba de una manera muy fría y distante. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Pasaba de un extremo a otro de un día para otro. ¿Acaso era bipolar? Realmente dudaba de que él tuviera tal trastorno mental, pero no descartaba que ella estuviera volviéndose loca por momentos.

En cualquier caso, a pesar de que el comportamiento de Gajeel la desconcertara, ella seguía con los mismos sentimientos hacia él. Quizá por eso le molestaba tanto no entenderlo.

El sábado 23 de julio Gajeel volvía a competir en el Fairy Tail. En esta ocasión, al equipo de las hadas le tocaba pelear contra el instituto Tartaros; el adversario de Redfox se llamaba Torafuzar y era un joven muy alto, corpulento y fuerte con aspecto de tiburón.

Una vez más, Levy estaba sentada junto con la familia Redfox-Marvell. Ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con ellos; cenaba en su casa dos veces a la semana, por lo que no era de extrañar que los sábados que el joven peleaba en su instituto se pusiera con ellos para ver a Gajeel.

El combate comenzaba a las 10 de la mañana. Como siempre, el árbitro llamó a los competidores y los presentó al público. Habló de sus peleas anteriores: del número de victorias y derrotas. Su contrincante, al parecer, era muy bueno también. No se lo pondría nada fácil.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea. Gajeel estaba terminando de calentar, mientras el otro hablaba con su entrenador. El arbitrario dio comienzo al combate y ambos se dieron el clásico saludo chocando sus puños. Los golpes no tardaron en llegar: puñetazos a la cara, patadas altas a la altura del cuello, patadas bajas a las rodillas, golpes a las costillas… Ambos luchadores estaban muy igualados, pero, de pronto, el estudiante de Tartaros le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Gajeel que le tumbó de un golpe. Levy podía escuchar todavía el tremendo ruido ocasionado por la caída al suelo del moreno. La primera ronda era para Torafuzar.

La joven McGarden estaba preocupada. Aquel combate no era como los que había visto anteriormente, sino que era mucho más violento. Los golpes parecían más fuertes y el ambiente era mucho más tenso que en los otros. Metalicana también pareció notarlo, porque estaba algo más callado que lo habitual.

La segunda ronda empezó. Esta vez, Gajeel se veía más concentrado aunque, por otro lado, se veía algo más débil que su oponente. Se notaba que el golpe le había hecho daño. Reunió toda la energía que pudo y se fue a por su rival. Paró sus ataques con los brazos y de una patada le lanzó contra el poste. Aquel golpe le pilló desprevenido y reaccionó de mala manera. Gajeel le esquivó y aprovechó para golpearle en las costillas. Si había un ganador en esta nueva ronda, ése fue, sin duda, Gajeel.

La última ronda fue apoteósica. Ambos estaban igual de lastimados pero querían ganar, por lo que los ataques, aunque eran algo más lentos, eran también más feroces. Finalmente, ambos se dieron, al mismo tiempo, un puñetazo en la cara y cayeron inconscientes al suelo. El árbitro declaró el final del combate: empate.

El equipo médico no tardó en llegar para revisar a los dos estudiantes. Grandeeney también se acercó para verlos también. No era habitual que los competidores quedaran en este estado, pero, de vez en cuando, ocurría. Aquella no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez. Ambos fueron trasladados a la sala de enfermería. Levy estaba tan nerviosa que no se apartó ni un segundo de Gajeel y se quedó junto a él hasta que recuperó la consciencia.

Gajeel estuvo casi una hora inconsciente. Cuando se despertó, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Estaba algo desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba. De pronto, vio a Levy a su lado. Ella se veía realmente preocupada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, Enana. – dijo incorporándose. Ella le ayudó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

-El Tiburón me pegó una hostia en la cara.

-Shhh – mandó a callar.- El "tiburón" está en la otra cama y nos puede escuchar… - le susurró.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ambos quedasteis inconscientes.

-¿Quién ganó el combate?

-Quedasteis empatados.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11:30. Llevas una hora inconsciente. Los médicos te revisaron y dijeron que estabas bien, pero tengo que avisarles para que te vean de nuevo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo?

-Tengo sed.

-Te pondré un vaso de agua.- le sonrió y fue a por la bebida. – Aquí tienes. – él cogió el vaso y bebió el contenido.- Ahora debería avisar también a tus padres y a Wendy. Están abajo esperando.

-Vale. Gracias.

-Después me iré… Gajeel, cuando llegues a tu casa, ¿podrías avisarme, por favor? Quiero saber si estás bien… - dijo tímida.

-Estoy bien.

-Estoy más interesada en la opinión de un médico…

-¡Qué pesada eres! – dijo en un tono de broma.- Ya te enviaré un _WhatsApp_ , ¿vale?. No te preocupes tanto… Al final, voy a pensar que no puedes vivir sin mí, Enana… - ella enrojeció hasta la médula.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Anda! No seas tonto…- se puso tan nervioso que incluso temblaba. Él se rio al verla así.- Bueno, me voy ya. Ya hablamos.- salió escopetada de la enfermería.

-Adiós Enana… - Gajeel no sabía por qué pero le encantaba molestarla y ver sus reacciones. Era tan tímida y adorable que le daban ganas de comérsela.

-Tu novia es una ricura. – dijo una voz cercana. Se trataba del estudiante de Tartaros- Una autentica monada…

-Así que ya estás despierto…

-Llevo despierto un buen rato.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones a escondidas? ¡Qué feo!

-No es que me importe mucho tu vida, es que no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-¡Y nadie te visita! ¡Qué triste! Deberías echarte una novia, aunque con esa cara va a ser difícil…

-Pues igual con esta cara, aún puedo quitarte a tu novia. – Gajeel iba a reírse en su cara, pero el otro continuó hablando.- Aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien, será mejor que no, porque seguro que no me dura ni un asalto en la cama. Es tan pequeña que igual la reviento…

-Deberías tener cuidado con las mierdas que salen de tu boca…

-Eso me da que pensar. Si no me la puedo follar, igual para una mamada sí que me valdría…- empezó a reír.

Gajeel saltó de su cama y se dirigió a donde estaba el otro. Se puso en frente de él y le amenazó directamente mirándole a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a hablar de ella, te arrancaré la lengua, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Qué miedo me das, Kurogane! – dijo con sorna burlándose de él. – Ya me habían dicho que te habías vuelto un blando, pero esto es de risa… ¡Pienso ir tras tu novia y enseñarle lo que es un hombre de verdad!

-¡Serás cabrón! – le apretó el cuello con una de sus manos.- Escúchame bien hijo de puta. Si te acercas a ella, si la miras, si la hablas, si me entero de que la molestas lo más mínimo, voy a ir a por ti. Te buscaré y te mataré con mis propias manos, ¿lo has entendido?

-No me das miedo…

-Te pregunto si lo has entendido.- le apretó un poco más. Esta vez la amenaza surtió efecto y el otro asintió asustado. Gajeel le soltó. Torafuzar tosió, tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Sabe ella la clase de psicópata que eres? ¡Joder! ¡Estás loco! – Gajeel se quedó pensativo. Por un segundo había vuelto a ser el de antes y sintió miedo, mucho miedo de sí mismo. En ese momento llegaron los médicos a examinarles por segunda vez. Más tarde pensaría en lo que acababa de suceder.

Estuvo reflexionando toda la tarde sobre las palabras de Torafuzar: _¿Sabe ella la clase de psicópata que eres?_ No, Levy no tenía ni idea de su pasado. Como mucho sabría por rumores que había hecho cosas como pelearse, pero estaba seguro que no sabría nada acercas de los robos y las drogas (seguramente tampoco sabría lo de las prostitutas). Además, el hecho de que aquel imbécil le hiciera perder la cabeza de ese modo, le hizo plantearse si él había cambiado de verdad o todavía seguía siendo aquel delincuente: el terrible Kurogane. Gajeel tenía dudas. En seguida, volvió a pensar en Levy. Una persona tan buena y dulce no merecía ser manchada por un mierda como él. Lo mejor sería alejarla de su cabeza, olvidarla, y para eso, lo mejor, sería ver a otra mujer, a otras mujeres. Como se suele decir: un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Esa misma noche, Gajeel decidió ir al barrio Rojo de Shinjuku, el cual estaba repleto de locales sólo para hombres (algunos incluso eran de carácter homosexual). Allí había locales de _striptease_ , acompañantes, prostitutas y _love hotels_ de todos los precios. Se decantó por ir a ver bailar a las strippers para comenzar su noche: tetas, culos y alcohol le pareció la mejor combinación. Algo más animado, salió del lugar pensando en buscar compañía femenina para pasar la noche, pero, de pronto, se encontró con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, a quien no se esperaba.

En frente del local donde estaba, vio a Freed, su compañero de clase y ex de su Enana, saliendo de un hotel. Iba con un hombre. Gajeel les pudo ver perfectamente besándose y abrazándose. Freed era homosexual (o, al menos, le gustaban los hombres también). La sorpresa de Gajeel creció cuando vio que Freed le estaba devolviendo la mirada, se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto. La cara de Freed pasó por varios colores hasta quedarse blanca. Estaba estupefacto, pasmado. Se despidió del hombre que le acompañaba y comenzó a acercarse a Gajeel.

-Antes de que digas nada, por favor, déjame invitarte a unas cervezas. Quiero explicarme…

-No me van esos rollos. – le cortó el moreno.- Me gustan las tías.

-Es evidente que eres heterosexual, Gajeel. Además, tú tampoco eres mi tipo. Sólo quiero hablar. No es que me avergüence de lo que soy, es sólo que es algo mío, privado, que no tiene por qué saber todo el mundo. Soy un tío discreto.

-No es mi problema… Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida.

-Por favor Gajeel. Quiero hablar. Necesito explicarte lo que acabas de ver…

-Está bien, pero tú pagas todas las rondas.

-Hecho.

Se fueron a un bar cercano y en la misma barra del bar se pusieron a charlar. Más bien era Freed el que hablaba y Gajeel el que escuchaba. Freed le confesó que siempre supo que era gay, pero que no quería admitirlo por miedo al rechazo de la gente, especialmente al de su familia. Había intentado salir con mujeres en el pasado, pero aquello fue un fracaso. Sólo "funcionaba" con hombres.

-Y entonces… ¿la Enana?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo de Levy… ¿qué fue? ¿Fue una mentira? ¿La usaste? – Gajeel se veía enfadado.

-No, no… No es nada de eso. – intentó calmarle.- Ella es muy buena chica. Yo pensaba que te habría contado lo que pasó entre nosotros, nuestra historia.

-¿Por qué me lo tendría que haber contado?

-Es normal que los novios hablen de su pasado, de sus "ex"- se rio ante esta palabra porque él no se consideraba un ex de Levy, sin embargo sabía que el resto del mundo sí lo hacía.

-Levy no es mi novia. No estamos saliendo.

-¿En serio? ¡Cualquiera lo diría!

-Sólo somos amigos.- Gajeel no había repetido tanto una frase en su vida.

-Pero os gustáis… Está claro.- Freed sonrió y Gajeel se puso más serio.

-No me gusta.

-Pensaba que te jactabas de ser un tipo sincero.

-Lo soy. No me gusta.

-¿Acaso eso significa que tus sentimientos son más profundos y que estás enamorado de ella? – Gajeel abrió los ojos quedándose mudo. Era cierto aquello que se decía sobre Freed: era una de las personas más inteligentes y perspicaces de todo el instituto. Gajeel se había hartado de decir "no me gusta" porque, en primer lugar, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ahora, cuando decía "no me gusta", en realidad estaba diciendo "no me gusta, porque, en verdad, la quiero". Sus sentimientos iban más allá, pero la gente no lo entendía y lo dejaba estar. Freed fue más allá y descubrió su "engaño" con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Eres bastante transparente. Eres fácil de leer. Me recuerdas a Laxus. Eres tan valiente en el ring, peleando, pero luego, en la vida real, eres un cobarde con la chica que amas. Igualito que Laxus. Es para morirse de risa. Igual eres más mi tipo de lo que pensaba… - se rio. Gajeel le puso mala cara. - ¡Era broma! – el moreno bebió un sorbo de su cerveza tranquilizándose.

-Dices que Laxus es tu tipo…

-Más bien lo era. Él fue mi primer amor.

-¿Laxus y tú…?

-¡No! ¡Qué va! Él era mi mejor amigo, de hecho, lo sigue siendo, pero yo me enamoré de él. Supongo que siempre estuve enamorado de él, pero no lo supe con seguridad hasta la Secundaria. Cuando lo vi enrollarse con Cana en aquella fiesta sentí que el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿Laxus y Cana?

-Sí. Tuvieron un lío de una sola noche. Fue un aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato fruto del alcohol y la pasión… Pero yo, en ese momento, sólo vi el comienzo de una relación de pareja entre ellos dos y no quería que se produjera. Como todos los enamorados, fui un egoísta… Es por eso que decidí declararme. No podía seguir callado. Necesitaba confesarle mis sentimientos a Laxus. Pensaba que podría tener una oportunidad, por muy mísera que fuera. Así que, fui a la tienda y, aprovechando el día de San Valentín, compré una docena de rosas y una caja de chocolates de marca. Se lo daría después de las clases...

-Espera. Yo pensaba que te declaraste a Levy.

-Ya… Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. La realidad fue muy distinta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo estaba muy nervioso y empecé a ensayar mi declaración. Pensaba que estaba solo en la biblioteca pero…

-¿En la biblioteca? – se quedó pensando.- Allí estaría Levy…

-Así es… Y me escuchó. Escuchó todo lo que dije sobre Laxus… Cuando descubrí que me había oído me entró una vergüenza terrible y después sentí terror. Si estaba así de nervioso porque ella, una chica a la que no conocía de nada, sabía de mis sentimientos… ¿Cómo podría confesar mi amor a Laxus, mi mejor amigo y la persona más querida para mí? Empecé a imaginarme los peores escenarios. Pensé que me odiaría. Habíamos sido amigos desde niños. ¿Sabes las veces que dormimos y nos duchamos juntos? Seguramente pensaría que le había traicionado y que me había aprovechado de su confianza… Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Levy supo ver a través de mí. Ella no dijo nada. Sólo sonrío. Yo me desmoroné y empecé a llorar. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me confortó con sus palabras y por fin me habló: "todo saldrá bien" me dijo. Por un segundo, la creí. Sentí su optimismo dentro de mi piel y la abracé de vuelta. Pero… en ese momento, un compañero de clase abrió la puerta y nos vio. Supongo que al vernos abrazados, con las rosas, los chocolates supuso que aquello era una declaración. Cualquiera habría pensado lo mismo. Intenté explicarle que las flores y el chocolate eran míos, pero él entendió que yo fui quien se declaró a Levy. Yo no sabía qué hacer, si confesaba que mis sentimientos no eran por Levy, tendría que explicar a quién iban dirigidos, así que le dejé creer que me había declarado a ella. Era mejor ser rechazado por Levy, quien al fin y al cabo, no me importaba que por Laxus, el hombre al que amaba… Lo que yo no sabía era que Levy iba a recibir tanta presión para que saliera conmigo.

Amigos y conocidos me vendían como si fuera el mejor novio del mundo y todos afirmaban que haríamos una "pareja perfecta". ¡Qué ingenuos!- Gajeel recordó las palabras de Cana. Exactamente eran las mismas.- Hablé con Levy a solas. Ella estaba muy afectada y preocupada por mí. Me enterneció su preocupación y le propuse salir juntos, sería algo así como una farsa para que nos dejaran en paz. Total, en un mes se acababa el curso y yo empezaría Preparatoria. Alegaríamos que nos separamos poco a poco y ninguno de los dos sería el "malo" de la ruptura… Era un buen plan. Antes de que ella me dijera que estaba de acuerdo, vi que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y la besé. La besé con todo lo que tenía, con muchas ganas, para que el otro corriera la nueva noticia en seguida. Lo que yo no sabía era que: uno, Levy no quería participar en la farsa y, dos, que aquel fue su primer beso. – Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Me comporté como un egoísta y la usé en mi propio beneficio. En seguida me arrepentí de mis actos y me disculpé. Ella no tardó en perdonarme, ya sabes cómo es, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos; teníamos muchas cosas en común: a los dos nos gustaban las mismas lecturas, la misma música, el café con leche con mucho azúcar… Realmente, si hubiéramos sentido algo el uno por el otro, nos hubiera ido muy bien como pareja… - Gajeel recordó las palabras de Levy "teníamos demasiado en común". Ahora lo entendía. A los dos les gustaban los chicos. ¡Eso era! Por eso tanto secretismo con el asunto… Levy no quería desvelar la homosexualidad de Freed. – Después de todo por lo que le hice pasar, todavía me habla y sigue siendo mi amiga… Además, sigue guardando mi "secreto"... – Freed sonrió.- Levy es una persona muy buena y generosa.

-Sí. Ella es muy especial. – los dos asintieron.- Y tú un bastardo miserable… Debería hincharte a hostias por lo que le hiciste.

-Y me las merecería todas, sin duda.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero ella te ha perdonado, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Entonces estamos bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Y tranquilo… No soltaré nada acerca de que te molan las pollas ni nada de eso.- Freed se le quedó mirando, ¿podría haber sonado eso más vulgar? Conociendo, al menos un poco, a Gajeel, seguro que podría haber dicho algo mucho más ofensivo.- Puedes estar tranquilo. Si la Enana lo mantiene en secreto, yo también lo haré. Lo hago por ella, que conste, no por ti.

-Lo sé, en cualquier caso, Gajeel, eres un buen tipo también.

-Joder Freed… ya te he dicho que no me van los tíos. No insistas. Gihi. – Gajeel bromeó. Y el otro se rio.

Siguieron charlando durante un buen rato más. Por supuesto, el tema principal fue Levy. Freed le comentó acerca de los gustos musicales de la joven. Gajeel, como buen melómano, sólo deseaba que no dijera que le gustaba el reguetón. Podría soportar que le gustara el pop comercial, pero no podía con aquella mierda. Al parecer, Levy no tenía unos gustos muy corrientes. Sí, le gustaban algunas canciones actuales y escuchaba un poco de todo, pero ella era más de bandas sonoras de películas y musicales. Freed le explicó que le encantaban los musicales como _El Fantasma de la Ópera, Chicago y Mamma mía_ , pero que también le gustaban grupos tan variados como Los Beatles, Los Smiths o Queen. También le comentó que le gustaba la música francesa, pero no pudo especificar más. Gajeel estaba muy sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Aunque no compartía algunos de sus gustos, debía reconocer que no estaban tan mal.

Con cada cosa nueva que descubría sobre Levy le gustaba más y más. Él ya sabía que ella era una buena chica, pero no sabía cuan generosa era hasta que Freed le contó su historia. Su Enana era mucho más tolerante y comprensiva de lo que cabía esperar. ¿Podría ella, entonces, obviar su pasado de delincuente y aceptar ser su novia? Gajeel sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Por fin llegó la última semana de julio. Habían tenido muchos exámenes durante las últimas semanas, pero, gracias al trabajo de las clases particulares con Levy, Gajeel no sintió aquel agobio típico de las evaluaciones. La verdad era que, por primera vez en su vida, se enfrentaba a los exámenes finales sin sentir hastío. Era el final del trimestre, lo que significaba, por un lado, entrega de notas, y, por otro lado, tutoría con los padres para hablar sobre vida escolar del alumno.

El martes 26 de julio, Metalicana se acercó al instituto para hablar con el profesor Clive. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una tutoría con un profesor. En las últimas reuniones a las que fue, sólo le decían que Gajeel era un bala perdida, un inepto, un bueno para nada… No sabía qué esperar de esta tutoría, pero, fuera lo que fuera, y dijeran lo que dijeran, él estaba orgulloso de su hijo porque había cambiado y se esforzaba por mejorar. No le importaba que le quedaran un par de asignaturas; eran sólo exámenes y eso se podría mejorar y recuperar. Lo importante era el corazón de su hijo, y él lo había recuperado.

A las 11 había quedado con el profesor Gildarts en el despacho del departamento de Literatura. Estuvieron hablando sobre Gajeel alrededor de una hora. Metalicana, cuando salió del despacho, estaba muy sorprendido. No podía creer lo que le había dicho aquel sensei. ¿Sería cierto? En su mano tenía una copia del boletín de notas de su hijo. Fue a buscarlo a la cafetería para hablar con él. No tardó en encontrarlo.

Gajeel acababa de arrasar el surtidor de comida rápida de la cafetería. Se había pedido varios panes de _yakisoba_ , _ramen, nikuman_ y unos refrescos. Pronto arrasaría de nuevo con los postres. Estaba comiendo con unos amigos cuando vio a su padre entrar al lugar.

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – saludó a su padre. Metalicana se sentó en una silla vacía que estaba en frente de su hijo.

-Serás mocoso… ¿No te acuerdas que hoy era la reunión con tu tutor? Por cierto… Hola a todos, chicos. – saludó al resto. Ya les conocía por la reunión anterior. A Juvia la conocía de mucho antes.

-Cierto… - respondió pegando un bocado a su pan.

-¿No me tienes que decir nada?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tus notas.

-Uuuooohhhh… ¡alguien está jodido! – gritó Natsu desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-¡Cállate Salamander!

-¡Ánimo Gajeel-kun! Juvia está segura que la próxima evaluación irá mejor. – todos esperaban lo peor.

-¿No sabes tus notas, Gajeel? – preguntó Metalicana.

-Ni puta idea. Aún no nos las han dado. Imagino que el viernes nos las darán…

-Pues yo las tengo aquí mismo. – le mostró el papel que contenía sus resultados.

-¿Y qué tal ha ido? ¿Muy mal?

-Al contrario… Te ha ido muy bien.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Es en serio. Míralas.- le pasó el boletín.

-¿Qué? – Gajeel no podía creerlo. Tenía todo aprobado. Su nota mínima eran 70 puntos. Desde Primaria no sacaba unas notas tan buenas. – ¡He aprobado todo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Has aprobado? ¿Todo?– preguntó incrédulo Natsu. El resto de la mesa estaba expectante.

-¡Sí! – respondió orgulloso.- En tu cara, Salamander.– le mostró el papel mientras sonreía arrogante.- Gihi.

El profesor Clive le explicó a Metalicana que Gajeel había dado un cambio total y que todos los profesores estaban muy satisfechos con su rendimiento, pero también con su actitud. Le confesó que esperaban que Gajeel fuera un alumno problemático por su pasado en el Phantom, pero debían reconocer que estaban equivocados y que ese prejuicio quedaba totalmente borrado de sus cabezas. Al final, Gildarts le reconoció que, quizá, la influencia de Levy había sido muy positiva para él. Metalicana sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. No pararía hasta que aquella chica se convirtiera en su nuera.

-Te tengo que dar la enhorabuena… - empezó a decir Metalicana.- Esto no se ve todos los días…

-A ver si ahora va a resultar que soy un puto genio. Gihi.

-No te pases, mocoso… Igual se lo debes a "cierta" persona, ¿no?

-No empieces, viejo… - sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su padre.

-Bueno… Te dejo con tus amigos. Esto – recogió el boletín.- tenemos que celebrarlo. El viernes cenamos fuera. Sólo te diré una cosa: _sushi_.

-¡Genial! – el _sushi_ era una comida especial y sólo se comía en las grandes ocasiones en la familia Redfox.

-Nos vemos en casa. ¡Adiós! – se despidió de todos.

Al regresar al aula, Gajeel estaba pletórico. Estaba deseando darle la buena noticia a Levy. Sabía que había sido gracias a ella que había aprobado el "tostón" de aquellas asignaturas (Lengua, Literatura y Ciencias Sociales) y había mejorado en Caligrafía. Cuando entró, la vio limpiando la clase junto con otros compañeros.

-¡Enana! – la llamó sonriente.

-¡Hola Gajeel! –le sonrió- ¿Qué tal ha ido la tutoría? – Gajeel se sorprendió al ver que ella se acordaba de aquella cita.

-De eso te quería hablar… ¿Tú qué crees?

-Te veo muy contento así que deduzco que bien, ¿no?

-Todo aprobado.- adoptó una pose altanera.

-¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gihi.

-Entonces… Supongo que se acabó, ¿no? – dijo algo apenada.

-¿El qué?

-Mi ayuda. Las clases particulares. Ya no las necesitas, ¿verdad? – él se quedó bloqueado. Era verdad. Levy le estaba ayudando para que aprobara, pero ahora los exámenes habían terminado y él ya tenía los conocimientos necesarios para seguir por su cuenta.

-Supongo que sí. – se rascó la cabeza. No sabía qué más decirle. No quería dejar de verla. Le gustaba estudiar con ella. Le gustaba pasar tiempo en su casa con ella. Le gustaba verla sentada a su lado cenando con su familia. ¿Todo eso se perdería ahora que había aprobado? Ahora mismo no sabía si aprobar había resultado una bendición o una maldición.

-Ya veo… - ella esperaba que él le dijera que podían seguir viéndose fuera de clase, que podían seguir estudiando juntos, que no hacía falta que nada cambiaria… pero, él no le dijo nada y ella tampoco quería autoinvitarse o presionarle. _Siempre nos quedará la biblioteca…_ pensó triste. Una etapa entre los dos acababa de cerrarse.

Lucy, al ver a los dos juntos, sonrió pícaramente. Desde fuera, podía observarles con tranquilidad y analizar la situación. Se fijó en la actitud de Gajeel con ella y veía en su mirada un brillo extraño cada vez que hablaba con Levy. Estaba casi segura de que a él también le gustaba ella, pero necesitaba la opinión de otra persona para confirmar hipótesis. De pronto, Cana se acercó a ella:

-Ahí están los tortolitos… - se rio la castaña.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

-¿Cuánto de segura?

-110%.

-¿De verdad?

-Tengo un don para estas cosas. De hecho, puedo predecir el futuro usando las cartas del Tarot. ¿Quieres que te las eche?

-En otra ocasión Cana. Ahora debo hablar con Levy-chan.

Lucy le preguntó a Levy si estaba libre para quedar. Ella le dijo que sí, ya que las clases con Gajeel se habían suprimido. La rubia notó enseguida su pesar y decidió invitarla a una pastelería muy rica en el centro. Lucy se pasó toda la tarde con Levy. Intentaba convencerla de que declararse a Gajeel era una buena idea. Levy no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Que sí, tonta. Que Cana me ha asegurado que le gustas.

-No sé Lu-chan… ¿y si no le gusto?

-Pero, ¿y si le gustas? Piensa en eso.

-Me moriría si me rechazara…

-Levy-chan, sé valiente. ¿O es que acaso piensan que son los hombres los que deben dar el primer paso?

-Claro que no Lu-chan… No es eso. Es que me falta confianza.

-Eso es verdad… Oye, tengo una idea. Ya sé que la confianza debe salir de uno mismo, pero… ¿qué te parece si el jueves nos vamos de compras? Podríamos comprarnos un _yukata_ nuevo para ver los fuegos artificiales este fin de semana. Acuérdate de que este sábado se celebra el _Hanabi Taikai_.

-Es verdad, pues no es mala idea.

-Nos compraremos también algún adorno para el cabello y algo de maquillaje… Ya verás, Levy-chan, vas a estar tan guapa que él no te podrá rechazar.

-No sé si me atreveré a hacerlo…

-El sábado sería el día perfecto para declararte, Levy-chan. Estarás preciosa y el ambiente es el adecuado. Imagínatelo, Gajeel y tú desde el puente viendo los fuegos. De pronto, os miráis a los ojos y le dices: "me gustas". ¡Seguro que se lanza a tus brazos! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Perfecto!

-Suena bien…

-Suena más bien, suena genial, suena…

-¿Perfecto?

-¡Perfecto!

-Está bien. Lo consultaré con la almohada…

Lucy sonrió para sí misma. Levy casi estaba convencida de confesarle a Gajeel sus sentimientos. El jueves terminaría por convencerla seguro. Cuando quería ella era muy persuasiva.

El viernes, 29 de julio, fue la ceremonia de clausura de las clases. Todos los alumnos recibieron sus notas. A Natsu le fue algo regular, mientras que el resto obtuvo buenos resultados. Por supuesto, Levy fue la que mejor nota sacó, no sólo de su clase, sino de todo el curso. Le daba algo de reparo ver sus notas expuestas en el tablón de anuncios, pero eso era algo que no podía controlar; era una costumbre que, al finalizar cada evaluación, las notas de todos los alumnos quedaran expuestas a modo de _ranking_.

Tal y como su padre le prometió, Gajeel se fue de cena con su familia a un restaurante _sushi_ muy conocido de la zona. Mientras cenaban conversaban animadamente:

-Hey mocoso. Vamos a hablar en serio un rato, ¿de acuerdo? – Gajeel suspiró. Ya sabía lo que le venía encima.

-¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? – el moreno lamentó. Wendy y Grandeeney sonrieron cariñosamente y asintieron.

-Se nota a la legua que Levy te gusta. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Te juro que no entiendo tu actitud…

-No es asunto tuyo…

-Es que no logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Acaso te da miedo "la Enana"?

-No te pases, viejo…

-¿Por qué estás tan asustado? –seguía insistiendo.- No sabía que tenías miedo a las mujeres… Pensaba que tenías experiencia ya. – Wendy se sonrojó con aquel comentario. Grandeeney como sabía que el tema podría derivar en asuntos "adultos" se llevó a Wendy al cuarto de baño con la excusa de asearse y acicalarse un poco. Gajeel esperó a que se fueran para continuar hablando.

-Viejo… Tengo experiencia con mujeres adultas, no con adolescentes ingenuas e inocentes que no saben nada de la vida…

-¡Bien! ¡Ya empiezas a sonar sincero! ¡Me alegra que empieces a comunicarte como una persona normal, aunque sigues actuando como un tonto! – Gajeel gruñó. Metalicana siguió hablando.- No sabía que había criado a un cobarde… Pensaba que tenías un par de huevos para enfrentarte a cualquiera y ahora resulta que tienes miedo de una cría… Es para descojonarse.

-¡Joder! No es eso…

-¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que te rechace? ¿Crees que si no le gustas, te ignorará y pasará de vuestra amistad? ¿Levy? ¿Nuestra Levy? ¡Bah! Sabes que ella no es así… Venga, escúpelo. Dime de una vez cuál es tu puto problema. Sabes que no pararé de insistir hasta que me lo digas.

-Lo sé, joder si lo sé… - cogió fuerzas para sincerarse y tener una conversación a corazón abierto.- Sinceramente no sé lo que me pasa, viejo.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás asustado. Admítelo.

-Vale. Está bien. Tengo miedo. Lo admito. Tengo miedo de que me rechace… pero también me da miedo que no lo haga…

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo miedo de que me diga que le guste otro y de tener el papel de amigo mientras que otro la tiene para él… Pero también tengo miedo de que me diga que yo le gusto y joderle la vida tal y como hice con Sue.

-¿Quién cojones es Sue?

-Mi primera novia. De Secundaria.

-No tenía ni idea. ¿Duró mucho tiempo?

-No. Apenas unos meses. Lo suficiente para hacerle ir al psicólogo unos años…

-Gajeel…

-No, en serio. No soy un buen tipo…

-Has cambiado. Ya no eres el de antes.

-No lo sé.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya no eres el mismo cabronazo que antes. ¡Has cambiado!

-Yo no estoy tan seguro… - la pelea con Torafuzar le había dejado tocado.- Además, ella se merece algo mejor, ¿no?

-No deberías atormentarte por el pasado. Lo pasado ha quedado atrás. Pasado pisado.

-No es tan fácil…

-Ya veo.- realmente su hijo había reflexionado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. No podía burlarse de él o juzgarle por tomar esa decisión. Ya no era un crío. De hecho, se estaba comportando como un adulto.- No insistiré más en este tema, pero sólo déjame decirte una cosa más, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió.- Esa clase de chicas no están solteras durante mucho tiempo. Yo de ti no la dejaría escapar.

-Ya… - Gajeel sabía que ésa era una posibilidad, pero los remordimientos pesaban demasiado.

El sábado, 30 de julio, se celebraba en Tokyo el _Hanabi Taikai_ , un festival donde se anunciaban los grandes fuegos artificiales en el río Sumida. Eran unas fiestas nocturnas muy populares, de modo que todos los años iba mucha gente a verlos.

Nuestro grupo de amigos quedó a las 10 de la noche en el _matsuri_. La idea era pasear para ver los puestos del festival, tomar algo rápido y ver los fuegos que empezarían a medianoche.

Esa noche Levy estaba especialmente nerviosa. Había decidido, por fin, declararse a Gajeel. Lucy le había convencido de que eso era la mejor y, la verdad, es que Levy no podía permanecer más tiempo callada. Notaba que sus sentimientos iban creciendo más y más de una manera incontrolable y necesitaba una respuesta urgentemente.

Fue a casa de Lucy para arreglarse. Su amiga, al proceder de una familia muy rica, tenía a su disposición un montón de empleados, entre los que se incluía un estupendo peluquero y maquillador profesional llamado Cancer. El estilista peinó y maquilló a las dos amigas dejándolas preciosas. Ambas llevaban un recogido con un adorno en el pelo, pero, mientras que el de Lucy era una mariposa, el de Levy era una flor.

Para ese día tan especial, Lucy se compró un _yukata_ de color rosa (ése era, sin duda, su color) y Levy se compró uno de color blanco que tenía dibujos y bordados de flores de color azul y malva. Quería estar perfecta, por lo que se compró incluso ropa interior nueva. Lucy le recomendó un conjunto de sujetador con relleno _push up_ y braguita _culotte_ de color gris perla que le quedaba francamente bien. Por supuesto, para ese día también se hicieron una sesión de depilación intensiva (y completa) con masajes incluidos. Levy se sintió como una reina en casa de Lucy; ¡tenía de todo!

Después de toda la parafernalia de prepararse y vestirse, por fin, Lucy y Levy llegaron al festival en una limusina que conducía el mayordomo personal de Lucy, Capricornio. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tan bonitas a las dos chicas. Gajeel se quedó especialmente embobado al ver a Levy tan guapa. Ella ya era atractiva, pero esa noche, no sabía por qué, estaba más bella que de costumbre.

Levy se sonrojó al ver a Gajeel. Él iba todo vestido de negro; llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba muy sexy al marcarle los músculos de sus brazos. Le encantaba el toque de su cadena de plata y acero en el pecho. ¡Dios! Él era tan atractivo… ¡y esta noche iba a confesarle su amor! La joven estaba al borde del infarto.

Con mucha astucia, Lucy fue dejando a solas, poco a poco, a Levy y a Gajeel. Con excusas y argucias fue alejando primero a Gray y a Juvia comentando que había un puesto de granizados muy barato; después, habló de un puesto en el que se estaba preparando una competición para ganar unos peces dorados, Erza y Jellal no tardaron en ir a verlo; y, finalmente, Lucy invitó a comer carne a Natsu. Así, tal y como habían planeado ella y Levy, les dejó solos muy cerca del puente para que juntos, y solos, pudieran ver los fuegos.

Levy estaba encantada con las dotes de manipulación de Lucy. En el futuro la veía trabajando como una periodista infiltrada destapando casos de corrupción. Fue tan sutil e inteligente que Gajeel no se dio cuenta de nada, lo que calmó a la joven bastante.

Llegó la medianoche, los fuegos estaban a punto de comenzar. Gajeel y Levy estaban situados en un lateral del puente, cerca de un pequeño parque, por lo que el paisaje era francamente bonito y acogedor. Estaba lleno de árboles, plantas y flores. Era el lugar perfecto para declararse. Y, con los fuegos, sería el tiempo perfecto también.

Los fuegos empezaron y el cielo nocturno se llenó de bellas imágenes. Los colores brillaban y resplandecían en las caras de los asistentes. Todos sonreían y aplaudían entusiasmados. Levy estaba más pendiente de la cara de Gajeel que del espectáculo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tragó saliva y respiró con fuerza para calmarse. Ahora o nunca. Cogió el brazo de Gajeel muy lentamente y lo envolvió entre los suyos acercando su cuerpo al de él. Gajeel notó que Levy se le acurrucó y se quedó quieto, expectante, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y se volvió hacia ella para mirarla. Ella subió su cabeza encontrándose con su mirada y sonrió dulcemente:

-Me gustas Gajeel.- por fin se declaró. Se sorprendió al ver cómo las palabras salieron de su boca. Al final, soltar aquella declaración había sido más sencillo de lo que, en un principio, podía imaginar. Fue liberador. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente, se libraba de aquella pesada carga. Le gustó esa sensación de alivio y bienestar y añadió.- Me gustas mucho. – enrojeció por su timidez. Ahora, la pelota estaba en el tejado de Gajeel. Esperaba su respuesta.

Él se quedó petrificado. No se esperaba para nada aquella declaración. Se sintió feliz, pletórico e increíblemente vulnerable. Instintivamente se giró hacia ella y se puso en frente. Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos. Gajeel, muy lentamente, fue bajando la cabeza y Levy sintió que quería besarla por lo que cerró sus ojos, colocó sus manos en el pecho para contener los fuertes latidos de su corazón y levantó su cabeza buscando sus labios. Están a punto de besarse, Gajeel casi podía sentir el calor de los labios de Levy cuando se dio cuenta de que ella todavía no conocía todo su pasado, no sabía toda la verdad sobre él y le pareció injusto aceptar sus sentimientos sin tener en cuenta todo esto. La cogió de los hombros y la separó fuertemente de él para evitar besarla, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Levy estaba confundida. No sabía qué había pasado. Pensaba que iban a besarse y, de repente, él la apartó de su lado. ¿La había rechazado?

-Lo siento. No pretendía… - ella no sabía qué decir.

-Mejor sólo seamos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? – él agachó su cabeza y miró al suelo. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Se sintió miserable, pero su pasado pudo más que su presente. No quería hacerle daño sin darse cuenta de que, con su rechazo, ya lo había hecho.

Levy sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos en tan solo unos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto dolor? Ni siquiera los golpes que se había dado haciendo gimnasia le dolieron tanto como aquellas palabras. Sin duda, las heridas emocionales eran muchísimo peor que las físicas.

-Entiendo… Perdona por haberte puesto en esta situación. Lo siento. – Levy estaba a punto de perder el control de sus emociones. Si no se alejaba inmediatamente, él la vería derrumbarse y llorar, y ella no quería hacer más el ridículo esta noche. Se dio la vuelta y, literalmente, huyó de aquel lugar. Salió todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus _getas_ y corrió desesperada hasta toparse con su amiga Lucy.

-¡Levy-chan! ¿Cómo ha ido? – le preguntó ilusionada. De pronto Lucy vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga y supo inmediatamente que había sido rechazada.

-Vámonos ya, Lucy.- no la llamó Lu-chan. Era la primera vez que la llamaba sin el apelativo cariñoso.

-¡Pero Levy-chan!

-Por favor.- la miró suplicante y seria.- Vámonos ya. Necesito largarme de aquí.

-De acuerdo. – Lucy estaba notando como crecía por momentos el dolor de su amiga.- ¡Natsu! – llamó a su novio, el cual seguía comiendo en el puesto de carne.- Levy y yo nos vamos. Luego te llamo y te explico, ¿vale? – se despidió corriendo y agarró del brazo a su amiga. Las dos corrieron hasta llegar al coche de la familia Heartfilia. Capricornio les estaba esperando en una esquina cercana al lugar.

Lucy metió en seguida a Levy en el vehículo y después se metió ella. Ordenó a su mayordomo que condujera hasta su mansión y le mandó levantar el cristal corredizo para darles mayor intimidad. Levy estaba tan alterada que no podía hablar. Sólo le salían las lágrimas a borbotones. Lucy la abrazó y confortó todo lo que pudo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, ella ya estaba algo más tranquila. Se bañó para relajarse, se puso un pijama que su amiga le prestó y se fue a su habitación. Hoy se quedaría a dormir allí.

-¿Estás mejor? – preguntó preocupada Lucy.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Quieres hablar? – le ofreció una taza de té.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Simplemente me ha rechazado. – dijo todavía dolida.

-Lo siento Levy-chan. Yo pensaba que le gustabas…

-Yo también quería creerlo, pero no. "Mejor sólo seamos amigos" me ha dicho.

-Lo siento tanto… Me siento fatal. Si no te hubiera insistido, esto no hubiera pasado… ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-No es culpa tuya, Lu-chan. – Levy ya estaba algo más calmada.- Esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. No es culpa de nadie que Gajeel no me quiera… La vida es así.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Eres tan buena! ¿Por qué no le insultas o le maldices? ¡Di algo! ¡Enfádate!

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Él no ha hecho nada malo. Simplemente no le gusto. Yo ya sabía que no era su tipo…

-¿Te ha dado una explicación?

-No ha hecho falta. Me lo ha dejado muy claro. No le gusto.- suspiró.- En el fondo, estoy bien…

-No me mientas Levy-chan…

-Está bien. – sonrió triste.- Estaré bien… No te preocupes, ¿vale? Ahora necesito ver una película. Cómica, por favor. Nada de historias de amor.

-Eso está hecho.

Después de ver la película y comer más bolsas de patatas fritas y helado del recomendado por la OMS, Levy se sentía algo mejor.

-No te enfades, Lu-chan. Pero jamás volveré a pedirte consejo en temas de amor…

-¡Levy-chan!

-Es broma. – dijo con tono triste pero intentando sonreír.

-Levy… - la abrazó mientras las lágrimas le caían por los ojos.

-Gajeel ha sido el primer chico que me ha gustado de verdad. – confesó esperando que dejando escapar la verdad, el dolor menguara.

-Creo que será bueno que paséis un mes separados. – comentó Lucy recordando que Levy siempre pasaba el mes de agosto con sus abuelos en Izumo.- Os estabais volviendo demasiado cercanos. Quizá la distancia ayude a enfriar tus sentimientos.

-Puede ser… Quizá lo olvide y lo empiece a ver como un amigo, esta vez, un amigo de verdad ¿no crees?

-Sí. Seguro.

-Es la primera vez que no me importa pasar las vacaciones de verano con mis abuelos.

-Como se suele decir, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

-Es verdad.- ambas se sonrieron.

El lunes 1 de agosto, Levy cogería un tren para Izumo. Esperaba dejar su dolor en la estación de Tokyo y pasar un verano tranquilo con su familia. Había quedado en reunirse con sus padres directamente allí. ¿Serían suficientes 31 días para olvidar a Gajeel? Esperaba que sí. Las clases empezarían el lunes 5 de septiembre y tendría que encontrarse nuevamente con él. La sola idea de pensar en eso la hacía estremecerse por dentro. Necesitaba superarlo y cuanto antes mejor.

 **Fin capítulo 10**

 **Nota de la autora:** No acostumbro a dejar notas en este fic para no _spoilear_ o condicionar a sus lectores y lectoras, pero, en este capítulo, me temo que resulta inevitable que diga algo. Mi carácter es así. Espero (que no deseo) recibir comentarios del estilo: ¿Cómo te atreves, después de 10 capítulos de tensión sexual no resulta, a separar a nuestra grandiosa OTP? Sí, lo sé. Soy lo peor. Gajeel le ha hecho a Levy un "Jelall" en toda regla. Denomino "un Jellal" a una forma de rechazo cuyo significado es el siguiente: "me gustas, pero eres demasiado buena para mí, así que prefiero alejarte de mí antes que meterte la lengua hasta el fondo y hacerte mía para siempre". Esto es un Jellal en toda regla, ya que es lo que le hizo este personaje a la pobre Erza antes de los Juegos Mágicos en la serie.

En cualquier caso, soy consciente de que me merezco cualquier amenaza que me enviéis. Intentaré calmar los ánimos alegando que este fic no es un drama y que "no me gustan los finales tristes" (cito a nuestro gran troll Hiro Mashima).

 **Agradecimientos a:** Carito Uchiha, Lady-werempire, Giuly DG, Zero2822, Cana-chan, Lily-chan, Carla S.C y Asia12. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Vuestros comentarios me ayudan a inspirarme. Ja ne!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 11**

Gajeel se pasó días pensando en Levy y en lo sucedido durante los grandes fuegos. Cuando detuvo aquel beso y alegó que era mejor si simplemente eran amigos, no pudo llegar a imaginar el dolor tan grande que sentiría después. La vio marcharse, huir de él y se sintió terriblemente apenado y algo mezquino por tratarla así. Pero era mejor de esta manera, era mejor cortar de raíz que dejarse llevar y romperle el corazón. Sí, Gajeel lo tenía claro, después, el golpe, el dolor, sería mucho peor para ella. Mejor pasarlo un poco mal ahora, que no después, cuando el daño fuera irreparable.

El joven sabía que ella estaría afectada (lo que era normal en estos casos, de hecho, él también lo estaba), por lo que pensó que sería bueno dejar pasar unos cuantos días antes de volver a verla para que se enfriaran algo las cosas. Quería que se mitigara el dolor (por parte de los dos), antes de volver a hablar. No fue hasta que Grandeeney le preguntó si había ido a despedirse de Levy a la estación, cuando recordó algo: ella se iría durante todo un mes a casa de unos familiares. Gajeel se sintió estúpido, muy estúpido. No se acordaba de que ella se iba ese lunes al pueblo de sus abuelos. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado? Se le pasó completamente. Estuvo pensando tanto en lo que sucedería cuando volvieran a verse que no recordó que ella se marchaba. Se sintió fatal cuando pensó que la había ignorado estos días y que ahora ya no podría verla hasta septiembre. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él en estos momentos? Desde luego, estaba seguro de que él no sería su persona favorita.

El mes de agosto eran vacaciones, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer salvo dedicarse a sus _hobbies_ y a salir con sus amigos. De vez en cuando, echaba una mano en el taller de padre, pero tenía bastante tiempo libre. Cuando quedó con el grupo para tomar algo por ahí, pudo notar que Lucy estaba algo fría con él. La rubia intentaba no juzgarle, al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada malo; como bien dijo su amiga, simplemente no le correspondía. No obstante, le dolió ver a Levy tan mal por él.

Mientras todos estaban en un bar jugando al billar, Gajeel aprovechó para hablar con Lucy:

-Oye, rubia, si tienes algún problema conmigo, deberías soltarlo ya. - le dijo el chico sin que nadie más les escuchara.

-Rechazaste a mi mejor amiga, es normal que esté molesta contigo. – contestó sincera.

-Ya, francamente, me sorprende que Titania no haya intentado arrancarme los ojos. – él respondió con la misma sinceridad.

-Ellas no saben lo que ocurrió en los fuegos.

-¿Ah no?

-Ni Natsu ni los demás. Creo que sólo lo sabemos nosotros tres.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-¿Por qué? Por respeto a mi amiga. No es necesario que la gente lo sepa… - él entendió el punto de la chica.- Levy no quería decirte lo que sentía. Yo la obligué pensando que a ti también te gustaba ella. - Gajeel se quedó de piedra ante aquella confesión.- En realidad, no estoy enfadada contigo, sino conmigo misma. Me hubiera hecho tanta ilusión que empezarais a salir…

-¿Por qué te haría ilusión algo así? - no entendía qué tendría de bueno que Levy saliera con un chico como él.

-¿Bromeas? Haríais una pareja genial. Ella se ve tan adorable cuando habla de ti o cuando te mira... - _Y tú… parecías tenerle aprecio, la verdad_ pensó para sus adentros.

-¿De verdad? - Gajeel recordó el momento de la confesión. Nunca la había visto tan bonita como ese día.

-Perdona, no quiero molestarte con esto. No te preocupes, Levy y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el tema y ella se olvidará de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que se olvidara de verte como algo más que a un amigo, así que no te preocupes. – Gajeel sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.- Seguro que en septiembre, cuando regrese y os volváis a ver, ya se habrá olvidado del tema… incluso igual conoce a otro chico – un pinchazo más fuerte le sacudió el pecho.- Y las cosas dejaran de estar raras entre vosotros, ¿verdad? Es lo mejor, ¿no?

-Sí, es lo mejor... – el moreno se quedó en silencio aguantando el dolor.

 _Maldita sea mi estampa..._ pensó. Levy planeaba olvidarle, dejar de sentir cosas por él para quedarse sólo como amigos. Estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. Él mismo le propuso eso al rechazarla, pero el hecho de saber que ella no le querría más y que se podría ver con otro chico le partía el corazón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

Cada noche se acostaba en la cama escuchando música. Scorpions, especialmente "Lonely nights" fue la banda sonora de su tortuoso verano. Gajeel, por un lado, se sentía culpable y estúpido por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero, por otro lado, sabía que si estaban juntos, terminaría por hacerle algún daño. Se sintió, una vez más, un maldito egoísta. No podía tenerla, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir. Desde luego, el amor, y especialmente estar enamorado, era un auténtico tormento para él. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan confuso.

Levy sabía que escuchar a Lana del Rey no mejoraría en absoluto su estado anímico, más bien sería al contrario, pero era inevitable querer sumergirse en el dolor en esos momentos. Se sentía como una estúpida polilla que iba directa a la luz del fuego, pero no le importaba. Ese verano escuchó más de 100 veces "Summertime sadness"; se sentía tan identificada con esa canción: _"Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness, I just wanted you to know that baby you are the best"._ Sobre todo, se ponía a escuchar música por la noche, cuando estaba sola en la que era su habitación en la casa de sus abuelos.

Levy se pasó el mes entero con su padres y abuelos. Tenía que reconocer que no fue un verano extremadamente divertido, pero estaba bien pasar tiempo con la familia. Al fin y al cabo sólo podía disfrutar de ellos un par de veces al año. Visitó los santuarios del lugar y comió mucho _soba_ , los fideos típicos de la zona. Se hizo muchas fotos y compró muchos recuerdos del lugar para sus amigos. Todos los años les solía llevar algo.

El jueves 1 de septiembre, Levy regresó del pueblo con sus padres. Ése sería el último fin de semana con ellos hasta Navidades por lo, en vez de quedar con sus amigos, siguió pasando el tiempo con sus padres antes de que regresaran a Tanzania. Gajeel quería saber de Levy, quería hablar con ella, ver si estaba bien… Se moría de ganas por saber, pero le sabía mal ponerse en contacto con ella (no sabía cómo reaccionaría) y tampoco quería preguntarle a Lucy (le daba vergüenza hacerlo, aunque nunca lo reconocería). Viendo que Levy seguía sin dar señales de vida y ya era septiembre, al final, decidió enviarle un _WhatsApp._

Se pasó más de dos horas pensando en qué podía decirle y cómo podía empezar la conversación. Después de calentarse mucho la cabeza, decidió apostar por una relativa normalidad.

 **Hey Enana : )**

 **Has vuelto ya del pueblo? Ha sido una mierda o ha estado bien?**

 **El lunes empiezan las clases : (**

 **Voy a recogerte como siempre**

 **Misma hora, mismo lugar**

 **?**

Para Gajeel aquel mensaje quedó perfecto. Nada elaborado, sencillo, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos. Normalidad absoluta.

Cuando Levy leyó aquel mensaje no se lo podía creer. Después de un mes de absoluto silencio, ahora él iba y le enviaba un _WhatsApp_ como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que le había roto el corazón? ¡Qué insensible por su parte! Podría haberse preocupado por ella, podría haberle preguntado cómo estaba o algo, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que el silencio pero no, se pasó el mes callado y ahora que empezaban las clases se ponía en contacto con ella y, además, fingiendo normalidad… Se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, como si no le importara... Muy bien, si eso era lo que él quería, olvidarlo, fingir que no había pasado nada, ella lo haría también, pero a su modo.

 _Hola Gajeel!_

 _El verano ha estado bien. Se me ha pasado muy rápido : )_

 _No te preocupes por venirme a buscarme_

 _He quedado con Lucy y me iré con ella a clase ^^_

 _Ya nos vemos_

Gajeel leyó el mensaje y suspiró. Le tocaría esperar para verla hasta que empezaran las clases. Así, al día siguiente, fue el primero en llegar al aula 2-1. Se sentó en su mesa esperando a los demás. El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno… Le había sobrado demasiado tiempo para tomarse el café. Le resultaba extraño hacerlo sin la presencia de Levy. Esperaba (y deseaba) encontrarse con Levy en la máquina del café antes de entrar a clase, pero, al venir con Lucy, sabía que podría llegar algo más tarde de lo habitual. El joven estaba nervioso y no era por la bebida con cafeína.

La echaba de menos, realmente se pasó el verano echándola de menos. Estaba acostumbrado a verla casi todos los días, la mayoría del tiempo estaba con ella y, en agosto, de repente, de golpe y porrazo, desapareció de su vida como si la hubieran abducido. Aquello fue un golpe duro para él, pero también le sirvió para reflexionar sobre sus actos y darse cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba en su vida.

Intentó olvidarla con otras mujeres, pero no pudo. Tuvo que visitar el barrio Rojo varias veces antes de comprender que ya no le iban esas historias. Le gustaba ver las _strippers_ desnudarse y bailar pero eso ya no le "motivaba"… Ya no podía simplemente conocer –o pagar- a una chica y acostarse con ella. Al principio, pensó que tenía disfunción eréctil, pero enseguida lo descartó porque algunas veces sí que podía empalmarse. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta y entender, por fin, que sólo podía excitarse con ella, pensando en ella, en su Levy. Para aliviar su pesar, tuvo que recurrir a su imaginación, pero, cuando se quedaba sin ideas, recurría al porno tal y como hacía cuando era más joven. Por supuesto, las protagonistas de las películas que veía debían parecerse a ella, de lo contrario, no surtían ningún efecto en él. Especialmente se aficionó a los _films_ que contenían _maids_ y conejitas Playboy. Imaginar a Levy disfrazada de esta manera tan provocativa le ponía cachondo de inmediato. Estaba loco por ella. Estaba tan loco por ella que no podía desear a ninguna otra. No tener sexo con ninguna mujer por ella significaba, sin lugar a dudas, que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella.

Todavía podía recordar una noche de verano en la que lo pasó especialmente mal. Se sentía frustrado, tanto emocional como sexualmente, y se emborrachó, se emborrachó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Su amiga Juvia estaba muy preocupada por él, por lo que se quedó junto a él hablando toda la noche en el local. El resto de amigos ya se habían ido, pero ella, avisando previamente a sus abuelos, permaneció con él.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia está muy preocupada. Llevas días más callado de lo normal y estás de mal humor. Hoy has bebido mucho, demasiado. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es una mierda…- suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿El qué es una mierda?

-No puedo hablar sobre eso…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un secreto?

-Algo así…

-¡Qué interesante! Cuéntaselo a Juvia, igual Juvia te puede ayudar…

-¿Tú? ¡Tú no puedes aconsejarme sobre eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Mira cómo te va con el stripper!

-¿Con Gray-sama? ¿Qué pasa con Gray-sama? Un momento… ¿acaso Gajeel-kun está enamorado?

-Tsk… - emitió un chasquido. Se le había escapado una pista sobre su situación.

-¡Oh Gajeel-kun! ¡Eso es maravilloso!

-¿Maravilloso? Es una puta mierda. Nunca me he sentido peor…

-¿Peor? ¿Acaso es un amor no correspondido?

-No exactamente.

-¿Ella también ama a Gajeel-kun? – él asintió. ¡Total! ¿Qué más le daba contárselo a Juvia? Era su mejor amiga después de todo. - Entonces… Juvia no entiende el problema.

-No quiero joderle la vida.

-¿Por qué Gajeel-kun pensaría algo así?

-Mujer… tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo era. Conoces perfectamente mi pasado.

-Así es. Y Gajeel-kun conoce el de Juvia. ¿Y qué? Juvia no entiende cuál es el problema.

-Mi pasado es más pesado que el tuyo.

-Juvia cree que todo lo pasado no importa. Lo importante es ser feliz en el ahora.

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan optimista?

-¡El amor por Gray-sama me hace ser mejor persona!

-Ya veo… - pegó un sorbo de su bebida.- Pero te ha rechazado…- _y varias veces..._ pensó.

-¡Gajeel-kun no seas cruel! ¡Juvia seguirá intentándolo! – él se le quedó mirando intentando averiguar cómo era posible que Juvia sintiera ese amor incondicional y desinteresado sin siquiera preocuparse por nada más. De pronto, le preguntó sin más rodeos:

-¿No te da miedo que se entere de todo lo que hiciste en el pasado y perderle? Como amigo, quiero decir…

-Por ahora…

-Vale, como amigo, por ahora…

-No realmente. Gray-sama ya sabe que Juvia tuvo un novio y que era una delincuente y aun así Gray-sama es amigo de Juvia.

-Un ex y unas cuantas amenazas no es nada. Ahora dime, qué pasaría si fueran muchos tíos y delitos… ¿eh? Eso no es tan fácil de aguantar…

-Juvia cree que eso depende de la persona. ¿De quién está hablando Gajeel-kun? ¿La conozco? – él se sonrojó y Juvia dedujo que eso era una respuesta afirmativa. - ¿Va a nuestra clase? – continuó preguntando.

-¡Cállate! No te lo pienso decir- Juvia se emocionó. Eso en el idioma de Gajeel era otro sí.

-Ojalá fuera Levy-san.

-¿!Qué!? – escupió parte de su copa.- ¿Por qué la mencionas a ella? – al verle tan alterado supo que se trataba de ella.

-¡Oh Gajeel-kun! ¡Eso es genial! A ella también le gustas. Ups, Juvia no debía decírtelo…

-Ya lo sé… Me lo dijo.

-¿Levy-san se confesó? ¿Cuándo? ¡Juvia no sabía nada!

-Eso no importa. El caso es que la rechacé.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-En cuanto sepa las cosas que hice cambiará de opinión sobre mí… Incluso puede que yo la cague con ella antes de que ella sepa qué mierda de tío soy.

-Juvia no cree eso. Levy-san te ama de verdad. No le importará tu pasado.

-Ya claro. Cuando se entere de que le he jodido la vida a muchas personas, incluyendo a un par de ex, y que solía irme de putas va estar encantada…

-Gajeel-kun… - de pronto, Juvia recordó una cosa.- Bueno… Juvia tiene que confesarte una cosa.

-¿Qué? – al verla tan preocupada, se impacientó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Un día, Levy-san me preguntó por tu pasado…

-¿Mi pasado?

-Sí, sobre tu pasado romántico, no el delictivo… Y Juvia… Juvia…

-¿Le mentiste?

-No. – miró hacia el suelo por la vergüenza.- Juvia le dijo la verdad, que Gajeel-kun se había acostado con diez mujeres.

-¿Qué?

-¡Juvia lo siente mucho! Juvia no pensaba que eso era algo malo. Juvia simplemente dijo la verdad.

-¿Cuándo? – elevó la voz.- ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? – aquella verdad podría ser determinante para su relación.

-Juvia no recuerda… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Gajeel-kun está enfadado con Juvia! ¡Juvia se siente tan triste! ¡Juvia lo siente mucho! – empezó a llorar.

-¡No estoy enfadado mujer! – gritó expresando precisamente lo contrario. Luego bajó el tono recordando dónde estaban.- No estoy enfadado. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora piensa, ¿cuándo se lo dijiste? Es importante Juvia.

-No sé. Juvia no recuerda pero aún estábamos con las clases. Fue durante un descanso. Juvia recuerda que estabais jugando al baloncesto en el patio…

-Fue antes de los fuegos… - no fue una pregunta, pero lo pareció.

-Sí. Antes de los fuegos. ¿Por qué?

-Levy sabía sobre mi vida amorosa antes de los fuegos… - _y aun así se me declaró_ pensó. De pronto, él empezó a reír.

-Gajeel-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, mujer.- siguió riéndose.- Estoy feliz, muy feliz… - en su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Juvia no entiende nada, pero se alegra… ¿Entonces, Gajeel-kun no está enfadado con Juvia?

-¡Para nada! De hecho, has sido bastante útil… - gracias a Juvia, Levy conocía una parte de su pasado y Gajeel pensó que si a ella no le importaba su historial sexual, quizá tampoco podría importarle su historial delictivo, total… se libró de la cárcel.

-¿Juvia útil? ¡Juvia se alegra mucho pero no sabe cómo!

-Gracias a tu metedura de pata, sé que a la Enana no le importa parte de mi pasado…

-Pero eso era algo evidente, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Juvia piensa que si a Levy-san le hubiera preocupado el pasado de Gajeel-kun ni siquiera se hubieran hecho amigos. – _hostias…_ pensó Gajeel. Eso era un buen punto a tener en cuenta. Si Levy le hubiera temido o hubiera pensado mal de él, jamás se hubieran hecho tan cercanos. De hecho, ella se hubiera alejado. Debía reconocer que sus primeros acercamientos fueron tan solo un golpe de suerte: vivir cerca y tomar el mismo metro, estar en asientos cercanos, su afición al café… pero después, estaban sus momentos juntos en la biblioteca y luego ella se ofreció a ayudarle con sus tareas escolares, incluso le preguntaba si quería salir con sus amigos… Levy se convirtió en una parte fundamental de su nueva vida, así que, si utilizaba la cabeza para establecer un pensamiento lógico sobre lo sucedido, lo más inteligente era pensar que, para ella, su pasado no le suponía problema alguno.

-Entonces… Mi pasado no le importa… - aún estaba procesando sus pensamientos.

-Hasta Juvia sabe que si una persona te ama de verdad, te acepta tal cual eres y eso incluye el pasado.

-¡Joder! – golpeó en la mesa.- ¡Ella me quiere y yo la rechacé! ¡Soy imbécil!

-¡Tranquilo, Gajeel-kun! – Juvia se asustó.

-¡Soy idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! – se golpeó tres veces la cabeza.

-Cálmate, por favor… Gajeel-kun, debes saber que cuando una mujer ama de verdad sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente…

-¿En serio?

-Juvia piensa que podrías tener una nueva oportunidad con Levy-san. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo! – Gajeel sonrió feliz. ¿Quizá en septiembre tendría una nueva oportunidad? Podría corregir el error de aquella noche y le explicaría por qué reaccionó de esa manera. Con un poco de suerte, ella le perdonaría y podrían estar juntos. A Gajeel le pareció un buen plan. Tenía que recuperar a Levy sí o sí. No tenía más opción.

Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y Levy aún no había llegado. En principio, debía tocar Educación Física, pero la profesora Aquario no vendría hoy al instituto por un asunto personal (al menos, eso decía una nota en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela). Gajeel se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso hasta que la vio cruzar la puerta del aula con Lucy. Llevaba el uniforme de entretiempo, la camisa blanca de manga corta más el chaleco, y unas calcetas blancas muy por encima de sus rodillas. Su peinado había cambiado; llevaba dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza y una cinta roja. Gajeel se quedó mirándola; estaba tan bonita… Esperó que se acercara más a él para saludarla. Cuando ella estaba llegando a su pupitre Jet y Droy la asaltaron:

-¡Levy! ¡Te hemos echado de menos! – la abrazaron entre lágrimas de alegría. Gajeel gruñó desde su asiento. Él quería ser el primero en saludarla, en ver su sonrisa, y esos dos se le habían adelantado.

-¡Estás guapísima! Tienes que contarnos qué tal en Izumo. Y tus padres, ¿cómo están? – empezaron a preguntar. Ella respondió a sus preguntas tranquilamente, mientras Lucy se dirigió a su asiento. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que el profesor suplente llegó. Gajeel había perdido otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero poco le importó ya que ella se sentaría a su lado el resto del día.

Nuevamente la decepción cayó sobre él cuando se enteró de que ese día cambiarían de sitio; les asignarían un nuevo pupitre a cada uno de ellos. A Levy le tocó en tercera fila, el tercer puesto desde la ventana, mientras que a Gajeel le tocó en la última fila (la quinta), en el cuarto pupitre. Se pasaría el nuevo trimestre alejado de ella en clase.

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida y todavía no había podido hablar con ella. Simplemente se saludaron desde lejos en el aula, pero no habían tenido una conversación, ni siquiera habían podido compartir unas breves palabras. Gajeel esperó hasta la hora de estudio para poder dar con ella. Seguramente estaría sola en la biblioteca, por lo que podría hablar con ella sin interrupciones. Tenía pensando en hablarle de sus vacaciones con la familia y preguntarle por las suyas, lo típico. Casi tenía planeado un guion para hablar con ella y que no le perdieran los nervios. Entró en la biblioteca y no estaba. Se extrañó, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia y la buscó en clase. Tampoco estaba ahí. En la cafetería tampoco estaba; Gajeel había salido de ahí para buscarla. Se fijó en que Lucy y el resto de amigos estaban en clase, entonces, ¿dónde demonios estaba Levy? ¿Debía preguntar por ella? Cana le notó inquieto y empezó a hablarle:

-¿Qué pasa Gajeel? ¿Buscas a la princesa? – preguntó con malicia.

-¿Qué? – se tensó rápidamente. Lucy puso mala cara, de hecho, empalideció instantáneamente con aquel comentario. Cana no sabía que Gajeel había rechazado a Levy y ahora le preguntaba por ella. Esperaba que a Gajeel no se le fuera la boca hablando sobre el tema y se alegró de que Levy no estuviera en clase en ese momento. Se hubiera puesto roja como mínimo.- No estoy buscando a la Enana.- mintió. No quería hacer una escena en clase, pero todo el mundo le miraba. Para alejar sospechas, añadió: - No me interesa lo más mínimo en dónde se haya metido… - en ese momento, Levy cruzó la puerta de clase.

El joven vio cómo Levy se sentaba en su nuevo sitio en silencio. La cara de la chica era un auténtico poema. En ese preciso instante, Gajeel supo que ella había escuchado perfectamente su comentario. Quiso que la tierra le tragara para siempre. ¿Cómo diablos podía tener tan mala suerte? Llevaba todo el día pensando en hablar con ella y ahora ella pensaría que no le interesaba para nada. Se quedó helado sin saber qué decir. Miró a Lucy buscando ayuda. Se encontró con unos ojos enfurecidos. Buscó a Juvia con la mirada, pero ella aún no había llegado a clase. Protestó en silencio y maldijo nuevamente su suerte. Iría al aseo a refrescarse un poco. Lo necesitaba.

Desde su silla, Levy se tragó sus emociones. Las palabras de Gajeel le habían dolido, pero su indiferencia de todo el día, respecto a ella, la estaba matando lentamente. En su hora de estudio, había ido a la azotea para tranquilizarse y llorar a gusto, a solas. Sabía que allí nadie la vería porque se necesitaba una llave para acceder al lugar. Ella, como delegada de su clase, poseía esa llave. Era uno de los pocos privilegios que tenía.

Pensaba que un mes sería suficiente tiempo para olvidarle, pero, al entrar en clase y verle sentado, supo que jamás podría hacerlo: él era su primer amor después de todo. Haría de tripas, corazón y aguantaría estoicamente… Afortunadamente para ella, pudo calmar sus nervios en la azotea antes de que la siguiente clase empezara. Por su parte, Gajeel llegó tarde a la clase, por lo que se quedó fuera durante la siguiente hora. Otra hora más sin poder explicarse a Levy. Definitivamente aquel no era su día.

Gajeel se pasó el resto del día de muy mal humor. Estuvo muy crispado durante su entrenamiento en el club, por lo que el profesor Jura le mandó a casa antes de la hora. El moreno estaba a punto de coger su moto para irse a casa cuando se encontró con Levy sola en la puerta del instituto. Estaban frente a frente en silencio.

-Hola…- Gajeel fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola.

-Yo… yo… - no le salían las palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no sé qué decir.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de clase… No quería decir lo que he dicho.

-¿Y qué querías decir entonces?

-Diga lo que diga estoy jodido con la respuesta, ¿no? – ella suspiró. No sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero, en el fondo, no le importó porque estaban manteniendo una conversación. De acuerdo, no era la conversación más fascinante del mundo, pero era un comienzo. Ya no la estaba ignorando.

-No lo sé. No puedo leerte la mente, Gajeel. – _Ojalá pudiera hacerlo…_ pensó triste.

-No se me dan bien las palabras. – intentó explicarse.- A veces, digo justamente lo contrario de lo que en verdad quiero decir y cometo tremendas estupideces. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – tenía la esperanza de que Levy supiera entrever la verdad de sus palabras.

-Entiendo que, a veces, todos decimos cosas que desearíamos no haber dicho. – Gajeel se quedó helado. ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

-¿Tú te arrepientes de haber dicho algo?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué no me contestas?

-No estábamos hablando de mí. Hablábamos de ti, Gajeel.

-Yo no me arrepiento de haber dicho algo, sino de no haberme expresado con más claridad…

-¿En serio? Yo creo que eres una persona muy clara. Desde luego, conmigo lo has sido.

-Levy…

-No estoy enfadada, de verdad. – se calmó un poco. Estaba siendo más directa y ruda de lo que era habitualmente y eso no era justo para él. No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos y tampoco podemos enfadarnos si no nos corresponden.- Respeto totalmente lo que me dijiste. Sólo amigos. No pasa nada. Estoy bien con eso.

-Yo…

-Por favor, no toquemos más el tema, ¿de acuerdo? – era muy doloroso para ella.- Ya está todo muy claro.

-No lo creo, yo…

-Gajeel. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Yo ya lo he hecho.- mintió. Sabía que si le insistía, podría perderle como amigo y la ignoraría de nuevo y ella no quería eso.

-¿De verdad? – Gajeel se sintió morir. ¿Los sentimientos de Levy habían cambiado?

-Claro.- fingió una sonrisa.- Amigos- le tendió la mano.

-Amigos.- él la tomó pensando que no tendría suficiente sólo con eso. Necesitaba retenerla a su lado. - ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Vale…

Los dos se fueron hasta la moto. Levy se subió después de él, pero, contrariamente a lo que hacía siempre, no se sujetó de su cintura. Gajeel echó de menos ese contacto y la sintió más lejos que nunca.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Gajeel estaba abatido. Su reencuentro había sido bastante frío. Se tumbó en el sofá dejando caer todo el peso de cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado como en ese momento. Emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? – preguntó Metalicana asomándose al salón.

-Nada… - volvió a suspirar. Evidentemente era mentira. Su padre lo sabía.

-Ya veo… ¡Anda! Déjame un sitio en el sofá. Vamos a charlar un rato…

Gajeel le contó absolutamente todo a su padre. Todo lo que había ocurrido con Levy desde los grandes fuegos hasta la conversación de hoy. Después de que Metalicana le mirara con cierto reproche unas cuantas veces, le dijo:

-Vale. Yo ya sabía que eres un idiota. Eso no es nada nuevo. Ahora, te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer y, esta vez, me tienes que hacer caso, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió.- Es muy sencillo, lo que tienes que hacer es volver a enamorarla. - _¿y eso cómo coño se hace?_ Pensó Gajeel.- Tienes que volver a ese punto en el que estabais antes. Ha pasado un mes, es obvio que las cosas se han enfriado, pues sólo tienes que "calentarlas" de nuevo, ¿me entiendes? – Gihi se rio Gajeel.- Vuelve a pasar tiempo con ella, a hacer vuestras tonterías, estudiar juntos, salir por ahí... que vuelva a cenar aquí, ¡haz lo que sea, pero recupérala!

Gajeel estuvo meditando durante un buen rato el consejo de su padre y decidió que éste tenía razón. Si había conseguido enamorarla una vez, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo nuevo? Sólo le quedaba una opción: reconquistarla, y, esta vez, no se acobardaría de sus sentimientos, ni sentiría remordimientos por el pasado. Después de todo, ya sabía con total certeza que no era un pecado enamorarse de ella.

 **Fin capítulo 11**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Shonenevolution, Giuly DG, Zero2822, Thisguy, Carito Uchiha, Asia12, Lady-werempire, Lily-chan, Cana-chan, Carla S.C por sus comentarios.

 **Nota de autora** : Sé que el capítulo anterior despertó opiniones (tanto positivas como negativas) muy variadas al respecto. Espero que con este nuevo capítulo se os haya pasado, al menos un poco, el disgusto. Nos vemos pronto. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Siempre agradecida, Yume.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 12**

Gajeel estaba decidido, recuperaría el amor de Levy sin lugar a dudas. Para ello, se preparó mentalmente toda la noche. Sacaría lo mejor de sí mismo y se lo mostraría a la joven. Iba a caer rendida en sus brazos sí o sí. Seguro.

Al día siguiente, sin decirle absolutamente nada, Gajeel apareció por casa de Levy a las 7:30 de la mañana. No habían quedado, pero Gajeel quería recuperar la costumbre de llevarla en moto al instituto. A él no se le daban bien las palabras, él era más bien de demostrar las cosas con acciones. Levy no se esperaba que el joven se personara allí y menos que estuviera de tan buen humor. Normalmente era un poco seco y cortante por las mañanas.

Ella todavía no había terminado de arreglarse; se estaba peinando el cabello. Quería hacerse un recogido como el del día anterior, pero un comentario de Gajeel la detuvo:

-Te ha crecido bastante el pelo.- le dijo el joven mientras le acariciaba un mechón de su cabello. Ahora, ella lo llevaba por debajo de sus hombros. Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber qué decir. El tacto de sus manos siempre le ponía nerviosa. Él solía tener ese efecto en ella. - Me gusta cómo te queda suelto. – Gajeel añadió. Levy sintió que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza como aquella vez en los fuegos. Todavía le gustaba Gajeel, todavía le quería. Se maldijo a sí misma por conservar aquel sentimiento, se maldijo de nuevo cuando decidió que llevaría el pelo suelto.

Para Levy, Gajeel se comportó de una manera muy extraña durante todo el día. Estaba inusualmente contento y eso que hoy, martes, tocaban tres de sus asignaturas menos favoritas. También le notó más atento de lo habitual. Se ofreció a acompañarla a la biblioteca para que sacara los libros que había recomendado el profesor Gildarts en la clase de Literatura. Levy estaba sorprendida. ¿Gajeel había prestado atención a la clase? No daba crédito. Durante la hora de estudio se fueron juntos a la biblioteca y, la verdad, Levy nunca había visto a Gajeel tan amable y dispuesto como hoy.

A las 16:00 acabaron las clases. Gajeel se acercó al pupitre de Levy y le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer. Ella le dijo que no y Gajeel la invitó a su casa. Notó que la joven puso cara rara, y empezó a justificarse poniendo como excusa que su familia la echaba de menos (lo cual, en gran parte, era verdad). Levy aceptó pero con una condición: antes debían pasarse por su casa.

Gajeel estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser la mejor versión de sí mismo. Llevaba todo el día prestando atención a las clases para tener algo de lo que hablar con Levy y ese sobreesfuerzo estaba pudiendo con él. También tuvo que leer durante un buen rato en la biblioteca, cosa que odiaba en exceso, prefería mil veces escuchar música.

Levy aprovechó que fue a su casa para dejar su mochila; la cambiaría por un pequeño bolso para guardar sus llaves, su móvil y su monedero. Fue a la cocina y cogió una bolsa que tenía preparada. No tardó ni 10 minutos en volver al lado de Gajeel. No le gustaba hacerle esperar. Gajeel se quedó mirando a la bolsa pero no dijo nada. Se moría de ganas porque los dos estuvieran a solas en su habitación, tumbarla en su cama y besarla… Desechó este pensamiento muy rápidamente. Aún quedaba tiempo para que ocurriera eso, pero ocurriría…

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya eran las 17:00. Wendy y su madre ya estaban allí. Se alegraron mucho de ver a Levy. Ella les dio la bolsa que había pasado a recoger por su casa. Se trataba de unos dulces caseros que había hecho su abuela especialmente para ellos. Levy le había contado a su familia como los Redfox la habían tratado como a una más y que la habían cuidado mucho. También les dio una serie de amuletos de buena suerte de los santuarios de Izumo. Hizo los regalos típicos del lugar. Grandeeney le agradeció el detalle y, por supuesto, la invitó a quedarse a cenar. Levy aceptó la invitación y, por un momento, sintió que el tiempo no había pasado, que no había cambiado nada cuando realmente sí que lo había hecho. Gajeel sonrió para sus adentros. Aún después de haberla rechazado en los fuegos, ella todavía había pensado en él y en su familia. Eso le sirvió de incentivo y mayor motivación para continuar con su plan de reconquista.

Grandeeney sirvió los dulces acompañados de un té en el salón. A Gajeel no le gustaban los dulces, pero a Wendy le encantaban, por lo que aquel postre tuvo bastante éxito. Allí, en el salón, estuvieron hablando los cuatro sobre las vacaciones hasta que Metalicana llegó. Se emocionó muchísimo de ver a Levy y se alegró al saber que se quedaba a cenar. Su hijo, desde luego, era un fenómeno. Cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, lo llevaba a cabo.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Como por arte de magia, parecía que Gajeel y Levy habían retomado la dinámica anterior al verano y volvían a ser inseparables. No obstante, Levy notaba que había algo diferente en él…

-No sé qué es Lu-chan, pero Gajeel está diferente. – le comentó durante la hora de la comida.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?

-Es más amable de lo habitual. – Lucy asintió. Estaba escuchándola con total atención.- Está muy encima de mí, me refiero, a que se preocupa demasiado por lo que hago, de donde vengo, a donde voy… Está excesivamente atento a mis movimientos…

-¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó extrañada.

-No sé. Siempre he querido que me prestara más atención, pero ahora… no sé. Me siento extraña…

-¿Por qué? Es genial que Gajeel te haga caso, ¿no? Igual ha cambiado de opinión…

-No digas eso, Lu-chan. No quiero hacerme ideas equivocadas de nuevo. Creo saber cuál es la razón por la que Gajeel me está tratando tan delicadamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Creo que es porque se siente culpable por rechazarme.

-¡Pero qué dices!

-¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?

-Pues no lo sé, Levy-chan, pero no creo que Gajeel te trate así por lástima.

-No sé qué pensar, Lu-chan. Me está cuidando mucho últimamente…

-Se ve que te quiere.

-Sí, pero como amiga… - matizó triste.

De pronto, la puerta de clase se abrió interrumpiendo la conversación. Juvia y Erza, entre otros, entraron al aula y saludaron a las dos chicas. Levy miró a los ojos a Lucy y le hizo una señal para que cambiara de tema.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿De qué habláis?

-De qué podemos hacer este fin de semana.- disimuló Lucy. Levy hizo un gesto de aprobación.- ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

-¡Una cita con Gray-sama! –soñó despierta Juvia.

-¿Algo más realista?

-¡Rival en el amor!

-¿¡Cómo voy a ser tu rival si estoy saliendo con Natsu!?

El resto de alumnos comenzaron a entrar en el aula. Cana, la cual tenía su pupitre junto a Levy, se metió en la conversación.

-Oye, princesa, yo no tengo nada que hacer el sábado. ¿Y si quedamos?

-De eso mismo estábamos hablando.

-¡Bien! – sonrió Cana.- Conozco una discoteca donde te sirven una cerveza y un chupito de tequila por 300 yenes. Está muy bien de precio.

-Lo de la bebida, me parece genial, pero no me gustan las discotecas.- intervino Erza. Se agobiaba en ellas. Demasiada gente… Prefería tomar algo en cualquier local tranquilamente. Jellal era igual que ella.

-¿Y si hacemos una fiesta en casa de Levy? ¡Una de esas que solíamos hacer de pijamas! ¡Con alcohol y juegos! – propuso Cana como si se tratara de su propia casa. Se notaba que había confianza entre ellas. - Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, princesa. ¿Te apetece? – la joven peliazul se quedó pensando un momento.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? – sonrió.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Gray! ¡Natsu! ¡Preparaos! – Cana les llamó.- ¡Este finde toca fiesta en casa de Levy!

-¡Genial! – exclamaron los dos. Gajeel se quedó mirando a Cana con sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía la borracha organizando una fiesta en casa de Levy?

-¿Qué pasa, Gajeel? Tú también estás invitado, ¿verdad, princesa? – Cana le guiñó un ojo y Levy enrojeció. Gajeel lo notó.

-Claro.- ahí estaba la invitación de la real anfitriona. ¿Una fiesta nocturna en casa de la Enana?

-Iré.- dijo sin lugar a dudas. - Gihi - se rio pensando en las posibilidades de aquella noche.

El sábado 24 de septiembre era el día de la fiesta en casa de Levy. La joven había preparado su hogar para la llegada de los invitados. Había comprado comida y bebida para un regimiento y eso que, en total, sólo serían 9 personas.

Gajeel llegó a la casa de Levy a las 17:00. Se suponía que habían quedado a las 18:00, pero él quería llegar antes para echarle una mano –en lo que fuera- y así sorprenderla. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando vio que Gray, en calzoncillos, le abrió la puerta.

-¡Pero qué cojones!

-Hey Gajeel.- saludó Gray sin demasiado interés.

-¿¡Qué coño haces sin ropa!?

-Tengo calor. Y Levy nos ha dicho que nos pongamos cómodos…

-¡Ponte algo de ropa! No me hace ilusión verte en bolas… - dijo entrando en la casa.

-¡No seas carroza, Gajeel! – intervino Cana. Estaba en el salón también con poca ropa. Se había quitado la camiseta e iba en sujetador. – ¡Desnúdate y ven a divertirte! – se notaba que ya había empezado a beber.

-¡Hola Gajeel! – saludó Levy desde la cocina. Ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino y una camiseta de manga corta de color granate. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, sin cinta alguna. La joven estaba cocinando. En ese momento, tenía las manos ocupadas, por lo que no pudo abrirle la puerta ella misma.

Gajeel, que ya se conocía la casa, al menos la planta de abajo, fue a dejar su mochila en el comedor (que estaba antes de llegar a la cocina) y fue hasta donde estaba ella. La vio preparando el arroz para unos hacer unos _onigiris._ Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que tenía las manos ocupadas. Se colocó detrás de ella y, agarrándola de la cintura, le dijo con voz sugerente:

-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – Levy se quedó paralizada; estaba súper tensa. Su roce y sus palabras le habían causado tal nerviosismo que no paraban de temblarle las manos. Por supuesto, su cara estaba rojísima.

-No… No te preocupes. Ya estoy terminando. Es sólo apretar el arroz y darle forma.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? – y acercándose a su oído continuó diciendo:- Soy extremadamente bueno con mis manos… - Ella sintió su aliento muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Deja de bromear…- le apartó con el hombro mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que él le viera el sonrojo.

-Gihi – se rio contento al ver las reacciones que provocaba en ella.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados. Cuando todos llegaron, dejaron sus mochilas y bolsas en el comedor. Al quedarse todos a dormir en aquel lugar, se pusieron sus ropas más cómodas. No tardaron en empezar a beber y a jugar a videojuegos, la mayoría del estilo de resolver pruebas (contestar preguntas, dibujar objetos, hacer mímica, etc.) por equipos.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Juvia estaban sentados juntos en una parte del salón, en otra estaban Lucy, Erza y Jellal. Cana y Levy habían ido a la cocina para sacar más bebidas y traer algo para picar. Natsu y Gajeel, los cuales ya iban muy bebidos, empezaron a hablar sobre temas triviales y, de pronto, sin saber de dónde salió el tema, Natsu preguntó:

-Venga cabeza de metal… Dinos ya quién te gusta…

-¡Cállate Salamander!

-Va… Contestanos…

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Voy a seguir preguntando hasta que contestes…

-Está bien, está bien. – Gajeel, sin filtrar su nivel de sinceridad, respondió:- Empieza por L y termina por Y.

-¿Lucy? – Natsu entró en pánico.

-¿Qué? ¡No, imbécil! ¿Cómo me va a gustar la animadora? – gritó Gajeel.

-Te está tomando el pelo, Natsu. – intentó tranquilizarle Gray.- A Gajeel no le gustan las "crías"… - por lo que tenía entendido Gray, a Gajeel le gustaban las mujeres adultas, por lo que pensaba que sus compañeras de clase le resultarían demasiado niñas para él.

-¡Gray-sama piensa que Juvia es una cría! – los ojos de la chica se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¡No Juvia! No es eso… - intentó consolarla sin resultado.

Fruto del revuelo, Gajeel empezó a reírse. Debía reconocer que con esta gente nunca se aburría; eran muy divertidos. Levy y Cana regresaron al salón. Las dos hablaban y se reían a carcajadas. Gajeel se quedó mirando a Levy y murmuró: "No es Lucy la que me gusta…". Nadie pareció escucharle.

Ya era de madrugada cuando los efectos del alcohol se hicieron más que evidentes en algunos miembros del grupo. Lucy estaba en modo gata en celo, provocando al pobre Natsu, el cual llevaba como mejor podía las insinuaciones sexuales de su novia. En otro momento lo hubiera llevado mejor, pero, delante de sus amigos, se sentía algo cohibido. Lucy se lo llevó a la salita que estaba al lado del salón y lo tumbó en el sofá. Ella se puso encima de él y cayó dormida.

Erza y Jellal decidieron compartir el sofá que había en el salón y mandaron al resto al piso de arriba. Ellos se encargarían de recoger los restos de la comida y la bebida de la velada. Cuando Erza se ponía así de mandona no había más opción que obedecerla. Eso Jellal lo sabía muy pero que muy bien.

Cana aprovechó las órdenes de Erza para ser la primera en subir las escaleras. El resto la siguió después.

-¡Vamos Gray! ¡Date prisa! Hoy vamos a dormir juntitos... – bromeó recordando las veces en las que ellos se quedaron a dormir con Levy en aquella casa.

-Siempre que no te arrimes demasiado, está bien. No me gusta que se me peguen…

-¿Gray-sama no va a dormir con Juvia? ¿Gray-sama dormirá con otra mujer? ¡Eso no puede ser! – se lamentó abalanzándose sobre el muchacho. Se le agarró del cuello y no le soltaba.

-¡Al parecer vamos a ser un trío esta noche! – se alegró Cana. Y poniéndose detrás de Juvia, le agarró los pechos y comenzó a manosearlos.- Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche…

-¡Cana-san! – la censuró.- ¡Los pechos de Juvia están reservados para Gray-sama!

-¡No seas tímida, mujer! Es bueno compartir… - los tres entraron en la habitación de los padres de Levy.

Al ser una habitación de matrimonio, la cama era muy grande. Lo suficiente para que cupieran tres personas sin problema alguno. Levy entró a la habitación también y les repartió unos cojines para que los usaran como almohadas.

-Cana, Gray, vosotros ya sabéis dónde están las cosas, pero, por si acaso, os lo recuerdo. Si necesitáis alguna manta de más, están en el armario. El baño está en esta puerta.- señaló un espacio dentro del dormitorio. Al ser una habitación de matrimonio tenía incluido un baño privado. – Mi habitación está al otro lado del pasillo. Si necesitáis algo, avisadme y vendré en seguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Gajeel fue el último en subir las escaleras. Aprovechó que los cuatro estaban en una habitación (la que dedujo que sería la de los padres de Levy) y se puso a investigar la planta. Había una puerta entreabierta y se decidió a entrar en ella: era la habitación de Levy.

Nada más entrar echó un buen vistazo al lugar. El color de las paredes era de un vainilla muy claro. Un color que, sin duda, le pegaba a Levy. Los muebles de la habitación eran de madera y de un color roble claro que conjuntaba muy bien con el color de las paredes.

En la pared de la izquierda, estaba la mesa de estudio con un portátil de color plateado, una lamparita de cristales de muchos colores vivos y unas estanterías con libros de consulta. La silla del escritorio era de ruedas y se veía cómoda. En la pared de en frente de la puerta, había un armario enorme de puertas correderas. Al lado, una cómoda mediana repleta de fotos y cajitas decorativas. Encima de la cómoda, había un espejo enganchado a la pared. En el espejo había colgados algunos collares y cintas del pelo. En la pared de la derecha, había una gran ventana de color blanco que daba al patio. Un estor enrollable de color blanco también protegía la visibilidad de la habitación del mundo exterior. Y, finalmente, en la pared en la que estaba la puerta, justamente a la derecha de ésta, había una cama bastante grande (Gajeel calculó que era de 135 x 190 cm) totalmente pegada a la pared y también había una mesita de noche con varios libros encima. En el cabezal de la cama había un conjunto de luces led, mientras que a los pies de la cama había un baúl. Cabezal y baúl eran de un color gris perla. La colcha de la cama era blanca y tenía dibujado el símbolo de la paz con parches de diferentes colores entre los que destacaban el celeste y el fucsia. Encima de la cama había varios cojines a juego con la colcha. Desde luego se notaba que aquel cuarto había sido íntegramente diseñado por y para Levy.

Al ver la habitación vacía, y a Levy distraída, Gajeel aprovechó para hacer de las suyas. Quitó los cojines de la cama y los puso encima del baúl. Apartó la colcha y se tumbó en la cama de la joven sin pedir permiso alguno. Decidió que esa noche, dormiría allí. La luz del techo le molestaba, así que la cambió por las luces del cabezal de la cama otorgando así un aspecto más romántico e íntimo a la habitación. Gajeel sonrió para sí mismo. No podía esperar para ver la reacción de Levy.

Levy se extrañó de ver luz, por la rendija de la puerta, en su habitación. Atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Se encontró con Gajeel tumbado en su cama: estaba con los brazos colocados debajo de su cabeza y con su típica sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

-¿Preparada para pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, Enana? Gihi.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Levy no sabía si reír o llorar de los nervios. Desde luego, Gajeel era todo un personaje. Eso debía reconocérselo.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada malo! Sólo cogiendo sitio para pasar la noche.

-Ya veo…

En honor a la verdad, Levy no había pensado dónde dormiría cada uno de sus invitados. Sabía que tenía suficiente sitio para que todos pudieran dormir en su casa, pero no había pensado en la distribución hasta ahora. Gajeel, debido a su gran envergadura, no podría dormir en cualquier sitio, necesitaba un espacio grande para él y éste era su cama. El único sitio que quedaba libre en su casa, aparte de su cama, era un pequeño sofá de dos plazas que había en la sala de estudio, justo al lado de su cuarto. Ya fuera por necesidad o simplemente hospitalidad, Levy debía ofrecerle su cama a Gajeel.

-Bien… - continuó diciendo la joven.- Te deseo una feliz noche, Gajeel.- hizo un ademán para salir del cuarto.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-¿No vas a dormir aquí… conmigo? – preguntó en un tono coqueto.

-Hay un sofá libre en la habitación de al lado. – explicó la joven algo avergonzaba. ¿Por qué Gajeel la torturaba de esa manera sabiendo sus sentimientos por él? Empezaba a pensar que él tenía un lado sádico – y ella masoquista- muy grave.

-Vamos Enana… ¿Por qué vas a pasar la noche en un incómodo sofá pudiendo dormir en tu propia cama con tan buena compañía?

-¿En serio?

-No seas tímida y ven a la cama…- dijo dando unos golpecitos al colchón. Le había dejado espacio suficiente para que se tumbara.- Es una cama para dos después de todo.

-Más bien es una cama para una persona que se mueve mucho por la noche. – le corrigió.

-¿Así que esa es la razón por la que tienes una cama grande? Y yo que pensaba que deseabas compañía…

-¡Tu cama es mucho más grande que la mía! – le reprochó por tomarle tanto el pelo.

-Eso es porque deseo compañía… femenina… por las noches…

-Gajeel… estás siendo más pervertido de lo habitual…

-No sé de qué me hablas… - se hizo el inocente.- Yo sólo te ofrezco compartir espacio. La única que estás pensando en cosas sucias, eres tú…

-¡Yo no estoy pensando en nada sucio! – se alteró.

-¿Entonces por qué dudas en meterte en la cama? Seguramente estás pensando en aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo… ¡Qué chica tan pervertida!

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy ninguna pervertida! – gritó entre avergonzada y enfadada.

-Demuéstralo. Metete en la cama.

-¡De acuerdo! – accedió y se tumbó junto a él. Lo sentía muy cerca, pero no le rozaba su cuerpo. Gajeel sonrió para sí mismo. Había sido tan fácil manipularla que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

-¿Era tan difícil? – se refirió al hecho de que ella se tumbara junto a él.

-Cállate y duérmete de una vez. – ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Vamos Camarón. Estás demasiado tensa… ¿quieres un masajito para relajarte?

-Ahora mismo podría matarte, Gajeel.

-Gihi.

A pesar de la sugerente situación que estaba viviendo, Levy no quería dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Se repetía para sí misma como una especie de mantra: "sólo somos amigos, sólo somos amigos" para poder tranquilizarse. Estaba casi al borde del infarto cuando se escuchó un ruido seco en el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó en voz alta Levy intentando deducir de qué se trataba.

-Ha sonado muy fuerte. – respondió el joven.- ¿El estómago de Lucy, quizá?

-¡Gajeel! – le reprendió en seguida mirándole a los ojos. Pero el comentario le hizo tanta gracia que estalló en carcajadas.- ¡Eres un idiota! – añadió riéndose todavía de la broma. La tensión y el malestar de Levy se esfumaron de inmediato.

-Gihi.- él ensanchó su sonrisa. A Levy le encantaba esa sonrisa. Sintió en su estómago el aleteo de un millón de mariposas. ¡Cómo podía ser tan atractivo! Gajeel notó que Levy estaba algo más relajada y se alegró por dentro. Su plan de reconquista estaba yendo por el buen camino.- Oye Enana. Quería darte las gracias por invitarme. Nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta.

-Bueno…- ella empezó a decir un poco avergonzada. Cuando Gajeel le abría su corazón, por muy poquito que fuera, se sentía tan especial y vulnerable que sólo aumentaba el gran amor que ya sentía por él.- Creo que te lo prometí hace algún tiempo, ¿no? Invitarte a una fiesta de pijamas.

-Sí. La primera vez que me quedé a dormir a tu casa.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. – ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos. Levy sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse por dentro. Desde luego aquel ambiente no era el de dos amigos precisamente…

-Deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees? Es muy tarde… - volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Tienes sueño, Camarón? – le preguntó retirando detrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello. Ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué estaba pasando? - Buenas noches. – sonrió de nuevo.

-Buenas noches. – respondió ella apagando la luz. Se giró de espaldas a Gajeel intentando tranquilizarse. Sin duda, le costaría mucho dormirse aquella noche.

Gajeel fue el primero en despertarse aquella mañana. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Sonrió al girar su cabeza y comprobar que Levy seguía ahí, durmiendo a su lado. Estaba totalmente envuelta en la colcha, echa un pequeño ovillo. Se acercó a ella para ver cómo de dormida estaba: ella tenía el sueño muy profundo. Le acarició el pelo y se arrimó a su espalda. Metió su cabeza entre sus cabellos aspirando su aroma mientras la abrazaba. Le encantaba su tamaño, su forma del cuerpo, su calor y su olor. Quiso que ese momento durara para siempre, pero sabía que si continuaba sosteniéndola así, ella no tardaría en despertarse.

Levy sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado, demasiado pesado y caliente. Casi estaba empezando a sudar cuando comenzó a moverse esperando liberarse de aquella carga. Abrió los ojos todavía con sueño y sintió una presencia detrás de ella. ¡Era Gajeel y la estaba abrazando!

-¿Qué… qué haces? – preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Mmm?

-Gajeel… me estás - ¿abrazando? No podía decir eso.- estrujando…

-Vuélvete a dormir… - ignoró su comentario y siguió sosteniéndola.

-¡Cómo si pudiera hacerlo! – se intentó soltar de su agarre. – ¡Así no me dejas dormir!

-¡Tú eres la que no me has dejado dormir! – replicó.- Me has quitado la manta y roncabas tan fuerte que no sé cómo el resto de la casa ha conseguido pegar ojo…

-¿Qué? – gritó ofendida.- ¡Yo no ronco!

-¡Claro que sí! Como un pequeño cerdo vietnamita…- bromeó. Lo de la manta era verdad, pero no lo de los ronquidos. Como mucho, Levy soltaba pequeños suspiros dormida, lo cual se le antojaba tremendamente adorable para él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ronco como un cerdo? – se incorporó de la cama dejando caer la colcha. Ella le puso mala cara al ver que se reía.

-Gihi. – no dejaba de sonreír. Le encantaba molestar a su enana.

-¡De buena mañana y ya peleando, chicos! – se asomó Cana por la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta.

-Buenos días Cana.

-Oye… que bien se os ve ahí juntitos los dos…- puso una mirada insinuante.- ¿Puedo unirme? – sin esperar respuesta, se metió en la cama, en el lado de Levy, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Levy se reía incapaz de contenerse.

-¡No, Cana, cosquillas no! – protestó entre risas.

-¿Cosquillas no, Levy-chan? ¿Entonces?- Cana empezó a hurgarle en los pechos tal y como había hecho con Juvia la pasada noche.

-¡Cana! – intentó apartar sus brazos.- ¡Para ya, por favor!

-Lo bueno de Levy-chan, Gajeel, es que es extremadamente sensible en "ciertos" puntos… – comentó de una forma muy sugerente.

-Joder… - masculló Gajeel al ver las reacciones de Levy. Estaba a punto de babear al ver aquella escena, no por Cana, si no por las expresiones de la joven peliazul.

-¡Gray, Juvia, venid aquí! – gritó Cana para que la oyeran.- ¡Podemos hacer una orgía! – Gajeel empezó a reír mientras que Levy puso cara de susto.

-¡Cana! ¡Ni en broma!

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Es que quieres a Gajeel para ti sola?

-¿Qué? ¡No… no digas tonterías! – Ya era oficial. Levy había muerto de vergüenza y estaba de camino al otro mundo… concretamente estaba en el Infierno. Enrojecida hasta la médula, empujó a Cana para quitársela de encima y saltó de la cama en dirección al baño (el cual estaba junto a la habitación de sus padres). Se encerraría ahí hasta tranquilizarse.

Gray escuchó el portazo y salió de la habitación junto a Juvia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Nada! – respondió con naturalidad Cana.- La princesa tenía prisa por ir al baño. ¿Por qué no vais bajando y preparáis el desayuno? – miró a Gajeel buscando su apoyo. El moreno suspiró, Cana le acababa de cortar el rollo con Levy, pero aquel no era el momento de discutir. Hasta Gajeel sabía que Cana se había pasado con la broma. Se levantó de la cama y bajó junto con Gray y Juvia. Cana agradeció internamente el gesto.

En el piso de abajo, Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Jellal se acababan de levantar también. Estaban los cuatro en el salón recogiendo un cuadro que se había caído a mitad de la noche.

-¡Jellal y Erza hacen guarrerías y tiemblan hasta las paredes! – bromeó el pelirrosa.

Gajeel se rio y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, mientras Juvia le ayudaba.

Volviendo al piso de arriba, Cana se dirigió al baño donde se había encerrado su amiga.

Dio un par de toques antes de preguntar:

-Levy.- la llamó por su nombre para que supiera que iba en serio.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no, Cana. – intentó sonar con voz firme pero se notaba que estaba llorando.

-Levy. Abres la puerta tú o lo hago yo… - amenazó. Levy no tuvo más remedio que desbloquear el pestillo de la puerta. Cana tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Al ver a Levy con los ojos tan rojos se sintió conmovida.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Levy sonándose con un pañuelo. – Ya sabes que no me gusta que me vean así. Me siento patética…

-Sólo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas enamorada de Gajeel?

-¿Qué?

-No te atrevas a mentirme, Levy.

-Cana… yo…

-¿No pensabas decírmelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos buenas amigas?

-No es eso… Eres una de mis mejores amigas, aunque, a veces, te comportes… no te portes bien conmigo.

-Sabes que me gusta bromear…

-Lo sé, y por eso no me enfado, pero…

-Lo de Gajeel… cuéntame.

-De acuerdo… – y Levy le contó un resumen de lo sucedido en los fuegos y en las últimas semanas. Cana se disculpó por la broma y Levy le restó importancia. Después de charlar se dieron una ducha rápida y se cambiaron de ropa. Bajaron las escaleras riéndose. El "conflicto" entre las dos se había terminado.

Cana se quedó pensativa. Para ella, era evidente que Gajeel estaba loco por Levy, ¿por qué razón la habría rechazado entonces? Ella sospechaba que a su amiga le gustaba Gajeel, de ahí el origen de todas sus bromas e insinuaciones, pero aquello era mucho más profundo de lo que se esperaba. Mientras se tomaba una taza de café (con un poquito de whisky que sobró de la noche anterior) se puso a pensar. Necesitaba averiguar toda la verdad del asunto.

Por su parte, después del desayuno Levy cumplió con una promesa que le hizo a Juvia a principio de curso y sacó el álbum de fotos de primaria para que lo viera. Ahí se podían ver imágenes de la mayoría de estudiantes de la clase en varios momentos durante el colegio: había fotos cantando en el coro, fotos de eventos deportivos y excursiones, etc. Gajeel se asomó para ver las fotos también.

-¿En qué piensas, Gajeel? – le preguntó Levy al verle tan concentrado.

-No has crecido nada, Enana.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Idiota!

-Gihi.

Levy sonrió. Todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos.

 **Fin capítulo 12**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Giuly DG, Lady-werempire, Shonenevolution, Carito Uchiha, Zero2822, Asia12, Thisguy, Lily-chan, Cana-chan, Carla S.C y Crazyyyyy por sus comentarios. Me han sacado más de una sonrisa. Me alegráis y me inspiráis para seguir la historia. Mil gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarme _reviews,_ de verdad, no sabéis la alegría que me da recibirlos. Estoy muy contenta porque, al parecer, el _fic_ está gustando. La verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho en este proyecto. Le dedico mucho tiempo de mi vida y vosotros hacéis que merezca la pena. De verdad, un millón de gracias. Espero no defraudaros con el nuevo capítulo. La cosa va lenta pero segura.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 13**

Aunque Cana se lo pasó muy bien el sábado en casa de Levy, le apetecía salir de fiesta. Su cuerpo le pedía beber, por supuesto, pero también bailar, desmelenarse. No le costó demasiado convencer a la mayoría de sus amigos de clase para quedar el sábado por la noche e ir a la discoteca.

Por su parte, Gajeel se pasó esa semana tonteando con Levy. No paraba de gastarle bromas; al parecer, le encantaba burlarse de ella, incluso por _WhatsApp_. Un día, de hecho, le escribió:

 **Deberías ponerte esta foto de perfil.**

 **[Imagen de un camarón]**

 **Te quedaría mucho mejor XD**

 **Gihi.**

Levy le respondió: _Te odio!_

Era evidente que no le odiaba en absoluto. Es más, conforme le iba gastando bromas, más llamaba su atención, por lo que se iba fijado, inevitablemente, más y más en él cada día que pasaba. Levy estaba ya enamoradísima de él. Un mes separados durante el verano no fue suficiente para olvidarse de él. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que volvieran a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Que Gajeel se comportara con ella como un chiquillo que molesta a la chica que le gustaba, tampoco ayudaba demasiado… Levy no quería imaginarse cosas raras, pero una pequeña parte de ella le decía que Gajeel sentía algo por ella, aunque sólo fuera una milésima parte de lo que ella sentía por él. A veces, Gajeel se comportaba como un auténtico crío. ¿Tendría la misma inteligencia emocional que un niño? Levy se rio para sí.

En cualquier caso, a ella no le gustaba que la vieran como una niña. Es más, ella llevaba una vida casi de adulta; se encarga de las tareas de su casa y llevaba con responsabilidad su trabajo en el instituto. ¿Por qué algunos la veían como a una niña? ¿Por su estatura? ¿Por su complexión? ¿Por sus ropas? ¡Ella era una joven adulta por Dios! No obstante, en cuanto a sus vestimentas, no era una joven que destacara en exceso, sobre todo, no destacaba por vestir provocativamente, pero sí le gustaba arreglarse para –y según– la ocasión. Aprovechó que ese sábado saldrían de fiesta para ponerse la ropa que acababa de comprar con Cana una tarde libre que tuvieron esa semana. No supo por qué, pero Cana insistió mucho, muchísimo, en ir de compras con ella.

Levy, aconsejada por su amiga, se compró unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, un corpiño negro y dorado y unos botines, con bastante tacón, a juego. Como ya estaban en el mes de octubre, y hacía un poco más de fresco, Levy aprovechó para comprarse una chaqueta también. Escogió una amarilla porque era uno de sus colores favoritos y, además, era un color que la favorecía mucho. Así, el sábado aprovechó para vestirse con sus ropas nuevas y se maquilló bastante. Le gustaba pintarse, especialmente los labios con tonos rojos o rosas; se decantó por el carmesí para esta ocasión. El cabello se lo dejó suelto sabiendo que así lo prefería Gajeel. Se sonrojó por dentro al pensar en él. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de hacerlo? Probablemente no.

Quedaron en la puerta de la discoteca a las 11 de la noche. Gajeel y Levy llegaron juntos y, en la cola, vieron a Cana y a su "amigo" Bacchus, también estaban Juvia, Gray y Natsu esperándoles. Erza y Jellal no solían ir a las discotecas, no les gustaban, por lo tanto, la mayoría de veces, preferían quedarse en casa de uno de los dos viendo películas y compartiendo una velada romántica. A Lucy no le dejaron salir por su toque de queda (tampoco podía pedir pasar la noche en casa de Levy, porque ya lo había hecho la semana anterior). Mientras esperaban para entrar al lugar se toparon con Laxus y Bickslow, dos compañeros de clase. Levy se sorprendió positivamente al ver cómo de bien se llevaban Laxus y Gajeel; se saludaron muy efusivamente. Supuso que al pertenecer al mismo club deportivo, se habrían conocido más y habrían congeniado.

La joven peliazul estaba preocupada por si no les permitían entrar al local; ellos aún no tenían la mayoría de edad, por lo que, teóricamente, tenían prohibida la entrada a esos lugares. Al portero de la discoteca parecía no importarle demasiado la Ley, ya que, con mucha discreción por su parte, se guardó el dinero que Bacchus le ofreció en el bolsillo. Levy sonrió para sí al ver a Cana orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer su "amigo". Se notaba que empezaba a pillarse por él. Nunca un ligue le había durado tanto tiempo.

Cuando entraron, Levy alzó la vista para ver todo el local. La discoteca no era demasiado grande, más bien, se podría considerar mediana. Era un lugar de lo más típico: oscuro, con luces fosforescentes y música a todo volumen. Tenía por un lado, la pista de baile y la barra y, por otro lado, varios sofás con pequeñas mesas para depositar las bebidas. Al fondo, como siempre, estaban los servicios.

El grupo, ahora acompañados de Laxus y Bickslow, cogieron un sofá de 10 plazas para ellos. Los asientos eran bastantes cómodos aunque algo estrechos. Gray no tardó en sentarse en uno de ellos. No le gustaba bailar, de hecho, lo odiaba porque se moría de vergüenza al hacerlo. Siempre fue una persona tímida y reservada. Juvia se sentó a su lado admirándole como siempre. Mientras le suplicaba que la sacara a bailar sin conseguir nada, Natsu se sentó en otro sitio libre y empezó a enviarse mensajes con Lucy, la cual le pedía fotos del sitio y de sus amigos. Él lo hizo de buen agrado. Levy sonrió para sí al ver lo concentrado que estaba Natsu mensajeándose con Lucy. Aun estando separados, siempre pensaban el uno en el otro. Interiormente deseó que, algún día, alguien la quisiera tanto…

Gajeel se sentó en una esquina del sofá. A su izquierda tenía a Laxus y a su derecha a Levy. Antes de sentarse en su sitio, la joven se quitó la chaqueta. Gajeel se quedó impactado al verla con ese corpiño tan apretado. Nunca antes la había visto tan sexy como esa noche. Empezó a imaginarse cómo sería lamerle ese escote tan pronunciado… En seguida, desechó esa visión. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar para pensar en cosas pervertidas… La joven le dio su chaqueta a Gray, el cual estaba sentada en frente de ella, para que pusiera la prenda en el sitio libre que quedaba en el sofá. Ella sabía que a Gray no le gustaba bailar, por lo que no se movería de su sitio en toda la noche. Por esa razón, él solía encargarse de guardar las pertenencias de sus _nakamas_.

-Fiu fiu – silbó Bickslow a Levy. Incluso le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua. Ella no se lo esperaba y se le quedó mirando con una expresión extraña. Él se rio al verla así de sorprendida.- Estás guapísima esta noche, Levy.

-Gracias. – le respondió sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, así que se sintió bien al recibir ese cumplido. ¿Por qué Gajeel nunca le decía que se veía bien? Otra vez pensando en él… Se puso a charlar con Juvia y Gray de otra cosa. Cana y Bacchus habían ido a por unas bebidas para todos.

Gajeel sintió un ataque de celos al ver a Bickslow tonteando con Levy. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo ése con su chica? Sentía deseos de arrancarle la cabeza. Laxus en seguida notó su malestar. Al ser compañeros de _kickboxing_ conocían bastante bien su temperamento y su carácter, especialmente, sabían percibir cuando uno estaba más cabreado de la cuenta. Tenían una especie de _chip_ interno que les indicaba cuando estaban en peligro. Laxus sintió ese radar explotar cuando Bickslow piropeó a Levy. Quiso calmar el ambiente así que, con todo el disimulo que pudo, se giró a Gajeel y empezó a hablarle:

-Tranquilo, tío. A Bickslow le mola Lissana. No está interesado en Levy.

-¿Eh? – fingió indiferencia el moreno ante aquel comentario. Aunque le alivió bastante saber que no tenía otro adversario. – Esa información no me interesa para nada… – se rio de forma muy arrogante. Era obvio que mentía y Laxus lo sabía.

-Ya… - sonrió de la misma forma el rubio.- A mí tampoco me interesa saber nada de Mirajane.

-¿De Mira? ¿La demonio? – se sorprendió Gajeel. – Así que eres masoquista…

-Al parecer sí… - los dos empezaron a reírse. Tenían mucho que contarse esa noche.

Para que entraran en calor, Bacchus y Cana pidieron cuatro botellas de _sake_ para empezar la noche. Las llevaron a la mesa y allí todos, sentados y juntos, empezaron a brindar por cualquier cosa estúpida que se les ocurriera. Cada diez minutos, se les podía escuchar gritar con todas sus fuerzas: ¡kampai! Por supuesto, Natsu no paraba de hacer fotos y se las enviaba a Lucy.

Después de beber, a Levy le entregaron unas ganas terribles de bailar. El alcohol la hacía volverse más activa y necesitaba moverse; no quería permanecer sentada todo el rato en la discoteca. Cana le propuso ir a por un par de tequilas a la barra y después pegarse un "buen meneo" en la pista de baile. No pudo negarse a semejante oferta. Sonaba genial.

Acababan de beberse un chupito y se disponían a ir a la pista, cuando Levy se chocó accidentalmente contra un tipo. Era alto, de cabellos negros y los ojos rojos, por un momento le recordó a Gajeel.

-Perdona por el empujón.- se disculpó muy amable el chico.

-Culpa mía. Lo siento. – dijo ella. Él sonrió. Sí, se parecía a Gajeel, pero no era tan atractivo como él y su sonrisa no era tan perversamente bella. Le faltaba ese aire de "chico malo" y rebeldía adolescente que desprendía Redfox… ¿Desde cuándo a ella le gustaban los tipos malos? ¿Era ese su prototipo de hombre? ¿O quizá fuese que sólo le gustaba un chico en particular?

-Soy Rogue, por cierto.

-Levy.

-Es un placer conocerte, Levy.

-Igualmente.

Empezaron a hablar en la barra sobre cosas triviales (edad, estudios, instituto…) y, la verdad, se cayeron bien en seguida. Rogue era un tipo muy amable y se le veía buena persona. No le importó pasar el rato con él; a Levy le gustaba hacer nuevas amistades.

-¿Te apetece bailar? – de pronto, él la invitó.

-¿Cómo? – no era la primera vez que le pedían un baile, pero siempre se sorprendía cuando se lo preguntaban. No solía pensar que era una chica que atraía a los chicos. Cana solía llamar mucho más la atención que ella.

-Bailar. Tú y yo. Ahora… - le aclaró de forma simpática.

-No sé… - dudaba.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Tienes novio? ¡No soy celoso! – bromeó.

-Yo… yo… - Levy estaba insegura. No estaba segura de aceptar la invitación de aquel tipo. Le caía bien, era agradable, pero ése no era el problema. El problema era que le gustaba Gajeel y que, aunque éste la hubiera rechazado a finales de julio, ella sentía que quizá con el tiempo podría haber algo entre los dos. Después de todo sabía que él no tenía a otra chica en su vida y quería conservar aquella pequeña esperanza por muy remota que fuera. Fijó su vista en dirección a Gajeel para comprobar si él le estaba prestando atención. Quizá hubiera una señal que le indicara qué hacer.

De repente, vio que había una chica junto a él. Era pelirroja, tenía el pelo muy, muy largo y liso. Iba con un vestido rojo muy corto y apretado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Como no, la chica era muy exuberante. No conocía a la joven, pero, al parecer, Gajeel sí lo que hacía y muy bien porque ella se estaba poniendo encima de él, completamente encima de él, y él, además, la rodeaba con sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Una parte de ella se volvió loca al ver aquella situación. ¡Qué estúpida era! Gajeel sólo la veía como una amiga, se lo había dejado clarísimo, pero ella se empeñaba en no aceptarlo. Mientras que él se restregaba con otra en su cara, ella dudaba si bailar con un chico. _¡Te mereces el premio a la tonta del año!_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-No, no tengo novio.- se volvió hacia Rogue y, muy segura de sí misma, añadió: - Y me encantaría bailar contigo.- le cogió de la mano en dirección a la pista.

Gajeel estaba desesperado. La loca de su exnovia, Flare, le había visto de casualidad en el local y se había abalanzado sobre él sin siquiera saludarle:

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Gajeel! ¡Te he extrañado tanto…!

-¿¡Qué cojones!? – se la intentó quitar de encima, pero no podía. Estaba muy borracha y Gajeel temía que si la empujaba con más fuerza podría hacerle daño.

-No me digas que me has olvidado… - dijo con una voz susurrante y perversa.- Yo no he olvidado nuestros momentos…

-¡No me jodas, Flare!

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, Gajeel! Joderte, toda la noche… - Laxus se quedó de piedra ante la propuesta. Era inevitable escucharla porque estaba junto a él. Gajeel sintió asco y rechazo.

-¡Ni de coña! No, no pienso liarme contigo de nuevo.

-Eso era lo que me decías siempre y luego te convencía de lo contrario…

-No esta vez. He cambiado.

-Nadie cambia tanto de un año para otro. – le miró con ojos ardientes por el deseo.

-Yo sí. – sonó serio.

-Vamos, no te hagas de rogar y llévame al hotel más cercano. No te diré no a nada… - Laxus escupió gran parte de su copa. La chica era muy atractiva, se notaba que estaba loca, pero decirle que no a un cuerpo así… ¡Ufff! Laxus admiró la templanza de Gajeel.

-Te he dicho que no. Paso. No pienso enrollarme contigo nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Te falta motivación… Ahora verás.- y le estampó un beso en los labios. Gajeel se limpió la boca con asco y enfadado la cogió de sus brazos y fue apartándola de su cuerpo sin hacer demasiada fuerza. Estaba controlando su ira. Nunca destacó por tener mucha paciencia, pero necesitaba tenerla esta vez. No era cuestión de romperle un brazo. Nunca en su vida había golpeado a una mujer, eso era de cobardes, y no pensaba romper esa regla. Sólo quería separarse de ella, o mejor dicho, que ella se separara de él. Al final, pudo poner sus brazos en su espalda y, mientras la sostenía de las muñecas, le dijo muy en serio:

-Nunca, me oyes, en la puta vida me volveré a liar con una tía tan loca y zorra como tú. – las palabras del joven afectaron a la chica y ésta empezó a mirarlo con odio.

-¡Eres un cerdo! – él ignoró la réplica.

-Mira… Nos hicimos mucho daño el uno al otro, se acabó. ¿Para qué volver a aquella mierda? Sigue adelante. Olvídalo. Olvídame.

-¡Eres un maricón de mierda! – le insultó dándole una bofetada en la cara. Se apartó de él y se fue indignada.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Laxus que asistió en primera fila a aquel bochornoso espectáculo. – Ya tendría que ser buena en la cama, Gajeel… Porque si no, no se entiende nada… ¡Está loca! ¡Pero muy loca! – Bickslow, Gray y Juvia se quedaron en silencio total al ver aquella escena. Se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Joder… No merece la pena. Te lo juro. Si no vuelvo a verla, te lo juro, seré feliz.

-Tus gustos han cambiado bastante… - se rio Laxus.

-Afortunadamente.

-Menos mal que Levy no estaba aquí, si llega haberla visto se hubiera pensado otra cosa… -le dijo en confianza. Ninguno de los otros tres, le escuchó.

-Sí.- se alegró Gajeel mientras se masajeaba la cara. La mejilla estaba levemente colorada por el bofetón. No le dolía nada porque estaba acostumbrado a peores golpes.- Está tardando mucho.- la buscó con la mirada por el local.- ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido?

-Joder…

-¿Qué pasa, Rayito?

-Nada… - sonó poco convincente. Gajeel se fijó en que Laxus estaba mirando algo en la pista de baile. Miró hacia donde estaba dirigiendo la vista su amigo y vio a Levy bailando con otro tío, uno que evidentemente no era él.

-¡Pero qué mierdas! – se levantó del sofá enfadado.

-¡Cálmate! – le dijo agarrándole de un brazo Laxus.- Sólo están bailando.

-¿Qué pasa? – se preguntó Gray. Juvia miró en dirección a la pista de baile.

-¡Levy-san está bailando con un chico muy apuesto!

-¿Qué? – gritó Gajeel. - ¿Ese tío es apuesto? ¡Mis cojones!

-Uuups – se dio cuenta de su fallo al decir "apuesto". – Juvia no quería decir que fuera guapo… - miró a su Gray.- ¡Gray-sama es el hombre más guapo del mundo!

-Gajeel… - intentó calmar nuevamente Laxus.- Sólo están divirtiéndose. No creo que lleguen a nada… - de pronto, Rogue colocó sus manos en la cintura de Levy y ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

-¡Le mato! – gritó Gajeel. Las cuencas de los ojos se le estaban saliendo. Estaba muerto de celos. Laxus se levantó y le agarró de los brazos desde atrás conteniéndole. El joven Redfox estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

-¡No exageres, tío! Sólo están hablando y bailando. – Gajeel veía la escena intentando tranquilizarse. Si sólo hablaban y bailaban no pasaba nada. Le molestaba, pero podría con ello. Suspiró, intentaría calmarse, pero no les quitaría la vista de encima por si acaso se sobrepasaba con ella. De pronto, vio cómo él le dijo algo al oído y ella se rio divertida. Los dos seguían hablando y riendo sin percatarse de la mirada de Gajeel, el cual se estaba poniendo más y más celoso a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero el hecho de verles tan juntos pasándolo bien le estaba matando por dentro. De nuevo, el chico le dijo algo a Levy al oído. Gajeel se puso al borde de la histeria cuando vio que ella asintió con la cabeza. Dejaron de bailar y, mientras él ponía su mano en el hombro de Levy, salieron de la pista de baile en dirección a la puerta de la discoteca. Laxus sintió que algo terrible se avecinaba. Gajeel se dirigió hasta donde estaba Levy y se interpuso en medio de los dos. Laxus se fue detrás de él por miedo a que se originara una pelea.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Gajeel a Levy impidiéndole el paso.

-Fuera. ¿Por? – ella sonaba algo enfadada.

-¿Y quién es éste?

-Un amigo. – respondió seca y tajante.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ahora.

-¡No me jodas! ¡No vas a salir con él! Quiero decir, irte afuera, con él.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Rogue se les quedó mirando. No entendía a qué venía aquella discusión.

-Levy, ¿qué está pasando?

-Largo de aquí.- le dijo Gajeel al otro chico. ¿Quién se creía que era? Le miró de arriba abajo y le pareció una mala copia de él. Un pobre sustituto.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi vida de esta forma! – le reprendió Levy.

-Enana…

-¡Nada de Enana, Gajeel! Tú te has liado con una pelirroja en el sofá, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con Rogue? – gritó con despecho. En realidad no sabía si Rogue estaba interesada en ella en ese sentido, ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba interesada en él, pero hablaron los celos en vez del corazón.

-¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? – Gajeel se quedó mudo. ¡Levy le había visto con Flare y malinterpretó totalmente la situación y ahora iba a vengarse de él liándose con otro!

-Sé muy bien lo que he visto. ¿Lo niegas?

-No es lo que piensas…

-Perdonad… - interrumpió Rogue.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tú quién eres?

-El que te va a partir la cara como no salgas pitando de aquí. – _Ya está. Se acabó._ Laxus supo que Gajeel la había cagado en ese preciso instante. Sabía que Levy odiaba la violencia, sobre todo, la que estaba sin justificar.

-¡Me largo! – dictaminó Levy yendo hacia un asiento del sofá. Cogió su chaqueta y matizó: - ¡Nos largamos! – por supuesto hablaba de Rogue y ella. No quería que Gajeel iniciara una pelea con el pobre chico, al fin y al cabo, él no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Cómo que te largas? – preguntó Gajeel alterado.

-Sí. Me voy. Regresaré sola a casa. – explicó dejándole bien claro que no regresaría a casa con él.

-Yo tengo moto. Puedo llevarte. – sugirió Rogue. Las ganas de matarle aumentaron en Gajeel.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Te vas a ir con un tío que acabas de conocer? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – Gajeel estaba muy enfadado. Furioso.

-No pienso discutir más contigo, Gajeel.- se terminó de poner la chaqueta. – Rogue, vámonos por favor.

-Claro. – y el joven con una mirada maliciosa añadió: - Un "placer" conocerte, Gajeel– usó el sarcasmo. Él le miró con odio y le gruñó.

-Pero Levy… - prefirió concentrarse en ella. Sólo podía fijarse en que su enana se estaba alejando de él. Quiso seguirles pero…

-Espera Gajeel.- le paró Laxus.- Si vas detrás de ellos, vais a acabar muy mal. Estás muy nervioso. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Dejarla que se pire con otro en mi puta cara?

-Sí. Es duro. Es muy jodido, pero tienes que hacerlo. No puedes empezar una pelea. No sólo te estoy hablando de quedarte fuera del _club_ , sino también de perder a Levy.

-¡Joder! – se retiró en dirección al sofá. Sabía que Laxus tenía razón. Se sentó malhumorado y comenzó a beber de nuevo. Gray se le quedó mirando.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha sido todo ese espectáculo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Levy y tú? – Juvia miró hacia abajo. No podía contar los secretos de Gajeel a nadie, ni siquiera a su Gray-sama.

-Preocúpate de lo tuyo, stripper. – respondió molesto todavía.

-¿Seguro que no sois novios? – preguntó Bickslow. – Porque eso ha sonado a pelea de amantes… - se rio. Laxus le echó una mirada y se calló. Gajeel prefirió ignorarle. Realmente no estaba de humor.

-Gajeel-kun, puedo llamar a Levy-san, para ver si está bien.

-Gracias Juvia. No te preocupes. Luego intentaré localizarla…- _Estoy preocupado…_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Al rato, cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, Gajeel le envió un mensaje desde la discoteca:

 **Sé que soy un cabrón**

 **pero dime si has llegado bien a casa, ¿vale?**

 **Lo siento. Perdóname**

No podía permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar. Se estaba volviendo loco pensando en Levy y en el imbécil que la acompañaba. Les imaginaba juntos, besándonos, acariciándose y sentía como se iba despedazando lentamente su corazón. Gajeel empezó a hacer respiraciones lentas para tranquilizarse. No funcionó tan rápido como esperaba, pero eso consiguió calmarle, al menos, un poco. Esperó a que su humor y su cabeza estuvieran bien despejadas para conducir hasta su casa. Entre el alcohol y sus nervios destrozados sabía que si hubiera cogido la moto antes, se habría estrellado. Cuando llegó, vio que Levy había respondido a su mensaje:

 _Eres un idiota_

 _Pero te perdono_

 _Estoy bien._

 _Ya he llegado a casa. No te preocupes._

 _Buenas noches._

Eran las 3 de la mañana. Al menos sabía que Levy había llegado a casa sana y salva.

Afortunadamente para Gajeel, Levy no era una persona nada rencorosa, por lo que no tardó en olvidar la discusión que tuvieron el sábado. El joven estaba muy agradecido porque Levy tuviera esa amable y generosa forma de ser. Esas virtudes, para él, todavía la hacían más increíble.

Levy había perdonado y olvidado su discusión con Gajeel. Le había conmovido especialmente su disculpa por _WhatsApp._ Nunca le había visto pedir perdón y sus palabras sonaban arrepentidas, bueno, al menos parecían arrepentidas por escrito. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, pero le dolía que sólo se preocupara como un amigo y no como algo más.

Cuando empezaron las clases el lunes, Juvia les contó a Lucy y a Erza sobre lo ocurrido y las tres, junto con la ayuda de Cana, empezaron a preguntarle por Rogue. Levy les contó que se habían intercambiado números de teléfono y que se llevaban bien, pero que no había ocurrido nada entre los dos. "Somos amigos" respondía una y otra vez. Y así era. En seguida congeniaron y durante la semana no paraban de mensajearse.

Gajeel estaba celoso, muy celoso. Esa semana le pareció que Levy estaba más pendiente de su móvil, que de él, y no le gustaba que nadie más le robara su atención. Desde luego, a veces se comportaba como un niño egoísta.

El jueves 6 de octubre Levy le dijo a Gajeel que no podría ir a su casa por la tarde, que había hecho planes. No especificó más. Él lo entendió y no le dio importancia hasta que a última hora, en plena clase de Biología con el profesor Warrod Sequen, sonó un móvil en el aula: la canción que sonaba era "Plug in baby" de Muse. Gajeel estaba a punto de alabar el buen gusto musical del propietario del móvil cuando vio cómo Levy se levantaba de la silla. ¡Era su teléfono!

-Perdón Warrod-sensei. Pero tengo que coger esta llamada. – sin esperar el permiso del profesor, Levy respondió en voz baja: - Hola. ¿Ya estás aquí? Voy para allá.- El profesor se sorprendió por el atrevimiento de la joven, nunca había hecho nada así, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando…- ¡Tengo que irme! Me están esperando. ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó y, acto seguido, se puso la chaqueta y recogió sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz.

Toda la clase se quedó de piedra. ¡La delegada de clase haciendo pellas delante del profesor! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con curiosidad, algunos se asomaron por la ventana para ver con quién había quedado. ¿Quién era la persona que le esperaba en la entrada del instituto?

-¡Anda! Pero si ha quedado con Rogue.- dijo en voz alta Cana para que lo escuchara bien Gajeel. Necesitaba corroborar su teoría de que Gajeel sentía algo por Levy. Sus cartas le habían dicho que entre los dos surgiría un romance, pero el chico la había rechazado. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Será una broma! – se asomó el moreno. Vio como Levy se subía en la moto de Rogue. Estaba tan furioso que necesitaba expresarlo de alguna forma, así que pegó una patada a su silla.

Los celos y la rabia de Gajeel sólo le demostraron a Cana una cosa: Gajeel estaba loco por Levy. La joven sonrió feliz. Sin duda, Gajeel no tardaría en expresar sus sentimientos. Los celos le estaban volviendo loco.

Por su parte, el profesor Warrod, viendo el ambiente del aula, decidió terminar antes la clase. Así, se iría antes a cuidar de su pequeño huerto. Le encantaba regar sus plantas.

-¿Quién es Rogue? – preguntó Droy contrariado.

-¡Levy! – lloró Jet al ver cómo otro pretendiente la rondaba. Tenía muy claro que Levy nunca se fijaría ni en Droy ni en él. En ese momento pensó que tal vez sería bueno que su amigo y él se fueran algún _goukon._ Una novia les vendría muy bien en sus vidas.

Laxus vio tan mal a Gajeel que se acercó hasta él y le invitó a ir a un bar. Tomarían unas copas, jugarían al billar, verían algo de fútbol por la tele… Matarían el tiempo para que el moreno no pensara en Levy pasando el tiempo con Rogue. Laxus comprendía demasiado bien sus sentimientos…

Sobre las 21:00 Gajeel se fue para su casa. Pasó con la moto por casa de Levy y vio la luz de la cocina encendida. Ella estaba en casa. Emitió un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero, de pronto, los celos le golpearon en su cabeza de nuevo, ¿y si no estaba sola en su casa? ¿Y si estaba con ese tipo? Los dos solos, en su casa, solos, los dos, solos… Ardía de rabia y celos. Pero, ¿cómo saber? ¿Cómo averiguar si Levy estaba sola o no? Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su móvil y marcó su número; se lo sabía de memoria. Al tercer toque, Levy cogió el teléfono.

- _Moshi moshi._

-Hola Enana, ¿qué haces? – preguntó rápido para que ella no notara la ansiedad en su voz.

-¡Hola Gajeel! Pues ahora mismo me has pillado cocinando. Estoy preparando el _obento_ para mañana. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

-Nada. Estoy aburrido… - no sabía qué decirle pues la llamada había sido totalmente improvisada.

-Así que te aburres y me llamas… ¿Tanto me echas de menos? – ella bromeó tal y como él lo hacía con ella.

-Puede ser. ¿Me echas de menos tú a mí?

-¡Muchísimo! – siguió con un tono de broma, aunque bien podría haber sido verdad su respuesta. Puso el teléfono en manos libres para poder seguir cocinando con normalidad.

-Lo sabía. No puedes vivir sin mí.- se vanaglorió.

-Desde luego, no he conocido a un hombre con un ego más grande que el tuyo, Gajeel.

-Yo todo lo tengo grande, Camarón. Gihi. – sonó una carcajada. Era de Levy, la cual empezó a reír.

-En serio, Gajeel. Eres de lo que no hay…

-¿Estás sola en casa? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-Pues sí. Como siempre, ¿por? – ella no intuía nada. No sabía el verdadero motivo de la llamada.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-¿Otra vez bromeando? ¿No te cansas nunca?

-Te lo preguntaba por si querías meterme en tu cama otra vez.

-¡Te metiste tú solito!

-¡Y te encantó! Gihi.

-¡Eres incorregible!

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que Levy terminó de preparar la comida. Le dijo que ahora tenía que ir al baño, así que debía colgar la llamada. Él prefirió omitir sus bromas sobre seguir con su conversación mientras ella se duchaba, por lo que se despidió con normalidad. Finalmente, al ver la luz de la cocina apagarse dejó de mirar la ventana y se marchó a su casa. Nunca antes le había dado por espiar a alguien. Nunca antes pensó que se vería en la situación de acosar a alguien. ¡Era todo un _stalker_!

El siguiente sábado también quedaron para ir a la discoteca, pero esta vez fueron todos los miembros del grupo. Laxus y Bickslow no fueron ese día, habían quedado con Freed y Evergreen para ir a otro local. Después del lío de la semana pasada, nadie se quería perder las "nuevas aventuras de Levy y Gajeel" (así bautizó Cana a las peleas y follones de éstos dos). Para esa noche, Levy escogió ponerse un vestido negro corto con escote palabra de honor y una falda que tenía un poco de vuelo. Para completar su _outfit_ se puso, nuevamente, sus botines de tacón alto y su chaqueta amarilla. Por supuesto, el pelo suelto y los labios pintados de un color borgoña.

Para esta ocasión, también cogieron un sofá de 10 plazas, lo que les vino perfecto, porque eran 10 en el grupo contando con Cana y Bacchus. Lucy se moría por hacerse fotos en aquel sitio. La semana pasada se quedó con ganas de ir y ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar la noche en aquel lugar. Así, todos se empezaron a hacer fotos. La cosa se animó cuando Cana y Bacchus, de nuevo, aparecieron con las botellas de alcohol.

Estuvieron un buen rato bebiendo y charlando, pero después todos, excepto Gray y Juvia, salieron a la pista de baile. Gajeel no era muy aficionado a bailar, pero no quería separarse de Levy en toda la noche. Pensaba que así alejaría a los pervertidos de su enana. La semana pasada tuvo el error de dejarla sola y eso provocó que un "mierdecilla" –según él- se acercara a molestarla. Esta vez no la dejaría sola. Además, le gustaba verla mover ese culo… Desafortunadamente, Gajeel tuvo un descuido al ir a la barra a pedir una cerveza y perdió de vista a Levy durante unos quince minutos. Ya no estaba en la pista de baile, ¿dónde demonios se habría metido? De pronto, llegó a sus oídos una conversación de dos chavales que estaban junto a él en la barra bebiendo:

-¿Has visto a Rogue? ¿Ese moreno con pelo de emo de ojos rojos del instituto Sabertooth?

-Ah sí, ya sé quién es. Ése que juega al _baseball._

-Sí. Pues se ha metido con una tía en los baños.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¡Y era una tía que estaba buenísima! ¡Tenía cara de ángel! Grandes ojos, buena boca para mamadas, un buen culo… ¡Vamos que está para follársela viva!

 _¡Oh no! Eso sí que no…_ gritó en su mente Gajeel. Colérico como no había estado en su vida se fue en dirección al baño. Probaría primero en el aseo de hombres para comprobar si eso que estaban diciendo aquellos dos era cierto. Entró en el servicio y escuchó unos gemidos, venían del último baño, el más grande, pues estaba reservado a para personas con discapacidad. Gajeel se acercó mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Los gemidos sonaban más y más fuertes. ¡No podía ser! ¡Rogue se estaba follando a Levy en el baño! Iba a matarle. Le pegaría tal paliza que no saldría vivo de la discoteca. Le golpearía y golpearía hasta que no quedara nada de él. Al borde de la auténtica locura, Gajeel pegó una patada tan fuerte a la puerta que la reventó rompiendo incluso las bisagras que la sostenían. Allí estaba Rogue, con los pantalones bajados, sudoroso y gimiendo entre unas piernas femeninas.

-¡Apártate de ella! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Gajeel mientras le agarraba por la espalda. Le cogió y le estampó contra la pared para separarlo de ella. Y, al fin, la vio, gritando avergonzada mientras ocultaba sus pechos desnudos.

-Kyaaaa – chillaba una chica, una chica que no era Levy.

-¡Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa, tío! - gruñó Rogue mientras se subía los pantalones. Gajeel se quedó helado. No sabía qué decir.

-¡Lo siento! – intentó disculparse. ¡Vaya panorama! La chica se veía muy asustada y Rogue estaba todavía demasiado confuso para poder hacer nada. Ese estado de confusión era algo totalmente normal. Les había pillado a mitad del acto, lo que suponía un corte de rollo increíble. – Lo siento de verdad. Pensaba… pensaba que tú eras…- señaló a la chica. Se giró para no verla medio desnuda.- pensaba que tú estabas con… - miró a Rogue.- Es igual. Lo siento.- se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta del baño completamente rota. Acababa de liarla y mucho. Iba a marcharse hasta que…

-¡Espera Gajeel! – reclamó Rogue. La chica, algo más calmada, comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué?

-Buscabas a Levy, ¿no? – preguntó. Gajeel, avergonzado, asintió. - Está afuera. Con una amiga. – Rogue se reía por no llorar. A pesar de que le había interrumpido, no le guardaba rencor. - Creo que deberíais hablar… Ambos estáis haciendo el tonto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me pasé meses enamorado de Yukino sin decir nada.- miró a la chica y la cogió del brazo.- Gracias a Levy, hoy me he atrevido a confesarme y resulta que a ella también ha estado enamorada de mí todo este tiempo. – ambos se sonrieron.- Por culpa de mis inseguridades por casi pierdo a la chica que quiero. ¿Quieres perder a Levy, Gajeel?

-No, no quiero.

-Pues habla con ella. No pierdas tiempo y consigue a tu chica. Yo he conseguido a la mía.- la abrazó. Yukino le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí.- Gajeel sonrió también. Parecía que, después de todo, Rogue no era un mal tío.

-Y, ahora, por favor, danos algo de intimidad… ¿vale?

Avergonzado a más no poder, Gajeel salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta de la discoteca. En seguida, vio a Levy. Ella estaba en una esquina hablando tranquilamente con Erza. Al verle, le saludó con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban al moreno. Gajeel empezó a sonreír y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó como si tal cosa.

-Me agobio en sitios tan cerrados.- respondió Erza.- Necesitaba salir durante un rato y despejarme, pero, ahora, ya estoy mucho mejor. Voy entrando, ¿vale, chicos? – les sonrió e incluso le guiñó un ojo a Levy. Era evidente que quería dejarlos a solas.

- _Sutil…_ pensó Levy mientras la veía marcharse. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó la peliazul a Gajeel.

-Nada, ¿por?

-Tienes cara de cansado. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- dijo sentándose en un escalón que había allí.- También necesitaba tomar el aire.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato haciéndote compañía? – le sonrió.

-Claro.- ella se sentó a su lado. Gajeel suspiró aliviado. Se sentía como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento con Levy cuando, de pronto, la vio abrir su bolso y coger su móvil. Al parecer, acababa de recibir un mensaje.

-Gajeel…

-¿Si, Enana?

-Esto… ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado en el baño?

-¿¡Qué!?

Con la excusa de que podría pescar un resfriado, Gajeel metió a Levy en la discoteca otra vez. Sonaba "Love me again" de John Newman cuando regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Gajeel rellenó una copa y se la bebió de un trago. Necesitaría mucho alcohol para tener el valor de contarle a Levy lo sucedido en los servicios, aunque, estaba seguro de que Rogue ya se le había adelantado. Después de escuchar la versión de Gajeel, Levy estaba confusa. ¿Por qué Gajeel se molestaría tanto por ella? ¿Acaso Rogue, Cana y los demás tendrían razón en decir que él sentía algo por ella? Ella quería creerlo, quería creerlo de verdad, pero su rechazo todavía dolía. ¿Acaso él había cambiado de opinión? Y, si era así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? _¡Ojalá hubiera una manera de comprobar si siente algo, o no, por mí!_ Pensó para sí.

-Tuvisteis una cita el jueves por la tarde. – se justificó Gajeel por el follón del baño.- ¿Qué querías que pensara? ¡No podía imaginar que estaba con otra chica!

-Eso es porque no fue una cita, simplemente quedé con un amigo.

-¿Y qué hicisteis?

-Hablar. Hablar y comer. Comimos en el McDonalds, ya sabes que me encanta.

-Y… ¿sobre qué hablasteis?

-Sobre Yukino y… "cosas". – respondió sin concretar demasiado.- Nos dimos consejos amorosos. A veces, te viene bien saber el punto de vista de un extraño. Ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo eso?

-Sí. Nada más.

-¿Y el sábado pasado? Me refiero a cuando estuvisteis bailando…

-No pasó nada entre nosotros. – volvió a repetir.- Simplemente le recordé a la chica que le gustaba y por eso me invitó a bailar. Coqueteamos un poco, vale. Pero no pasó nada.

-¿Y por qué bailaste con él? – fingió no escuchar la parte del coqueteo.- ¿También te recordaba al chico que te gusta? Gihi. – Levy sonrió al ver que Gajeel volvía a hacer sus típicas bromitas para ponerla nerviosa. Eso significa que él ya estaba de buen humor. No obstante, Levy se sintió con el suficiente coraje para encararle. Esta vez no iba a pillarla. Iba a devolverle sus bromitas.

-No. Simplemente me gusta bailar. – él se vio decepcionado con su respuesta.- Y no me recuerda al chico que me gusta; el chico que me gusta es único. – le miró fijamente.- No hay otro como él. – le sonrió coqueta. Gajeel sintió su corazón ensancharse. Por un momento se olvidó de respirar. ¿Acababa Levy de flirtear con él? Sí, lo había hecho.

-No sé si servirá de algo pero… lo de la pelirroja de la semana pasada. No me enrollé con ella. Es una ex. Una que está muy loca y se me tiró encima. Puedes preguntarle a Laxus, estaba delante. No hice nada. – le explicó. Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos.

-Te creo. Y, Gajeel, sí que sirve, sirve de mucho. – dejó su cabeza reposar en uno de sus hombros. Él se sintió tan feliz por la confianza depositada que necesitaba mostrarle su cariño, de modo que empezó a acariciarle esos cabellos que tanto le gustaban.

Levy se sentía en el cielo; estaba acurrucándose en el chico que le gustaba y él estaba correspondiendo a la muestra de afecto. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Iba a dejarse llevar y abrazarle hasta que vio cómo sus amigos se les quedaron mirando fijamente con caras picaronas. Ella se murió de vergüenza. Aplazaría ese momento hasta que estuvieran a solas.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana empezaron a cerrar el local, por lo que los clientes debían irse ya. Todos se despidieron y se marcharon. Por supuesto, Levy y Gajeel se fueron juntos en la moto de él. Durante el trayecto, Levy se pegó más a la espalda de Gajeel de lo que solía hacerlo normalmente, incluso le abrazó más fuerte. No quería que acabase ese momento. Sentía, por primera vez, que él la veía como algo más que a una amiga y eso le encantaba. Cuando él acarició su mano en señal de respuesta, Levy sintió cómo su corazón explotaba de felicidad. ¡Le quería! ¡Le amaba! ¡Le necesitaba! Y él, al parecer, sentía algo por ella también.

Nunca antes Levy había estado tan nerviosa. Gajeel había parado la moto en frente de su casa. Se bajó de la moto con las piernas temblando e incluso sus manos también temblaban al sacarse el casco de la cabeza. Ella se lo devolvió y esperó a que él dijese o hiciese algo, ¡cualquier cosa valía! ¡Cualquier cosa para sacarla de esa agonía! Él, con su casco todavía puesto, le cogió un brazo para acercarla su cuerpo. Levy dio un paso adelante sintiendo los latidos de su corazón más profundamente. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él le acarició la mejilla para, después, pasar su pulgar ligeramente por los labios, ahora sin maquillar, de la joven. El mundo pareció detenerse en ese preciso instante.

-Nos veremos el lunes, Camarón. – dijo Gajeel con un tono de voz más grave.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- le respondió retirándose. Él arrancó la moto de nuevo y se marchó. Ella se quedó mirándole partir desde la puerta de su casa. No la había besado, pero se sentía igualmente deseada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aún podía notar el calor de su tacto en los labios… ¡Gajeel era tan caliente!

Gajeel tuvo que marcharse en seguida, estaba conteniéndose y los impulsos de besarla eran cada vez más fuertes. ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡No debía hacerlo! Por eso no se retiró el casco para despedirse de ella. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera devorado su boca. Quería aguantar un poco más, aguantaría y no la besaría hasta contarle todo lo necesario sobre su pasado. Necesitaba explicarse y para eso era necesaria una conversación previa y no directamente lanzarse a sus brazos. Levy necesitaba saber toda la verdad, antes de involucrarse con él. Eso era lo más justo para ella.

 **Fin capítulo 13**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Lady-werempire, Asia12, Giuly DG, Shonenevolution, Lily-chan, Cana-chan, Carla S.C, Crazyyyyy, "Guest", Nina Dragon, Thisguy y Carito Uchiha por sus comentarios. Yo no quiero decir nada, pero "the kiss is coming".


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 14**

Este año el Día de los Deportes en Japón cayó lunes 10 de octubre. Este día no se trataba sólo de divertirse en el instituto mediante juegos deportivos, sino que, además, se aprovechaba para fomentar valores como la competición, el esfuerzo, el trabajo en equipo y el respeto por las reglas.

Si alguien entendía la importancia del deporte para llevar una vida ordenada y saludable, ése era, sin duda alguna, Gajeel. El _kickboxing_ le ayudó a mantener una disciplina y una vida alejada de las drogas. Él siempre practicó este deporte, y, aunque anteriormente lo empleaba para iniciar peleas, después supo utilizarlo en su propio beneficio para mejorar su vida. Se podría decir que practicar este deporte le mantenía bien encauzado y concentrado. Ahora se lo tomaba en serio.

Para este festival deportivo, las clases normales eran canceladas y se organizaban, en su lugar, eventos y espectáculos relacionados con el deporte. Oficialmente, era un día no laborable, por lo que los familiares de los estudiantes podían ir al instituto para ver el festival.

Aunque lo normal era dividir a todo el alumnado en dos grupos, los estudiantes del Fairy Tail se dividieron en tres equipos: uno por cada curso escolar. En total había tres cursos y cada uno de ellos era representado por un color. El primer curso era el color blanco, el segundo tenía el color rojo y el tercero, el color amarillo. Para que se supiera a qué equipo pertenecían, los estudiantes llevaban unas cintas en el pelo. En este caso, la clase 2-1 iba de rojo. El resto de la ropa que usaba el alumnado era el chándal habitual del centro con colores amarillos y azules.

Los estudiantes que eran miembros de _clubs_ deportivos competían entre ellos. Había, en total, diez deportes para practicar en el Fairy Tail: atletismo, baloncesto, futbol, voleibol, _baseball_ , _kendo_ , natación, _kickboxing_ , _judo_ y tenis. Cada deporte tenía una hora asignada y un lugar específico para las competiciones. Los programas se recogían en un puesto de la entrada. Por su parte, las personas que no pertenecían a una actividad deportiva, sino a un club de otra índole, por ejemplo, más cultural como la redacción de una revista o más profesional como el club de jardinería, participaban en la realización de presentaciones artísticas como bailes folklóricos o danzas modernas (el tipo de baile dependía del año).

Como Cana, Levy y Lucy no estaban en un club deportivo, les tocó, como a otros muchos estudiantes, participar en el baile que inauguraba el festival. En estos bailes, las chicas eran las que solían hacer las coreografías de la canción, mientras que los chicos, por su parte, tocaban el _taiko_. Así, mientras las chicas bailaban la canción "Fiesta" del grupo +Plus bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, los chicos se concentraban en coordinar sus movimientos con el tambor japonés.

Afortunadamente para Levy no tuvo que ponerse ningún disfraz o vestido estrafalario para actuar, con su camiseta amarilla y pantalón azul era más que suficiente. No le gustaba destacar y estaba segura de que Gajeel se hubiera burlado de ella si la hubiera visto vestida de esa otra manera. Otra vez pensaba en Gajeel. Y no era para menos, pues el sábado pasado las cosas cambiaron significativamente para ellos. No era que hubiera pasado "algo físico", sino más bien había algo implícito entre ellos. Todavía no sabía bien qué era ese algo, pero ahora Levy estaba segura de que no estaba alucinando o soñando despierta. Gajeel sentía algo también por ella y no era sólo una amistad.

Después de actuar, Levy fue directa a saludar a la familia Redfox-Marvell: Metalicana, Grandeeney y Wendy habían podido asistir al evento sin problemas. Siempre que podían apoyaban a Gajeel y eso le gustaba mucho. Eran una familia estupenda. Levy se sorprendió al ver a Wendy también allí, pensaba que en su colegio también estarían celebrando este festival, pero, después recordó, que este Día no tenía por qué celebrarse el segundo lunes de octubre, sino que también podría celebrarse durante el primer cuatrimestre escolar. De hecho, en muchos sitios lo celebraban en mayo debido al buen clima que hacía en ese mes.

Gajeel estaba con su familia viendo el espectáculo. Hasta las 12 no tenía su pelea, por lo que estaba libre hasta ese momento. Los cuatro habían visto la actuación de Levy y ahora la felicitaban. Ella se moría de vergüenza, sobre todo ahora que tenía "algo" con Gajeel. Junto a ellos estaba Layla, la madre de Lucy, que había ido al festival sin su marido, ya que éste estaba fuera trabajando, concretamente estaba de viaje de negocios en el extranjero. Natsu aprovechó la ocasión para presentar a su chica; su padre Igneel y su hermano mayor Zeref estaban encantados de conocer a Lucy y a su madre. Así, los cinco se fueron a pasar el día juntos.

Levy sabía que ese día era, en principio, familiar, por lo que todos sus compañeros estaban con sus respectivas familias. El año pasado, ella permaneció junto a Lucy al no poder contar con la presencia de sus padres, pero este año pasaría el día con los Redfox, lo que le emocionaba bastante.

Estuvieron paseando por el centro viendo las diferentes actividades deportivas hasta que llegó la hora de ver el combate de Gajeel. Como solían hacer los sábados, fueron a verle pelear y animaron al joven desde las gradas. Una vez más, Gajeel venció a su oponente. Toda la familia, incluida Levy, se levantaron para aplaudirle. Levy debía reconocer que, a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada la violencia, le encantaba ver pelear a Gajeel. Le resultaba extremadamente atrayente verlo tan concentrado en la pelea. Además, debía admitir que verle con poca ropa, a veces, incluso sin camiseta, sudando y moviéndose de esa manera tan sensual, le provocaba dentro de ella una serie de emociones para nada inocentes. ¡Era tan sexy!

A la hora de la comida se preparó un picnic en una zona concreta del centro. Habilitaron un lugar con toldos y sombrillas muy cerca de la pista de tenis; se pusieron mantas en el césped para que las familias estuvieran más cómodas. Así, los familiares y los estudiantes, divididos por grupos, comenzaron a comer.

La familia Igneel y parte de la Heartfilia se sentaron junto a los Redfox-Marvell. Como siempre, Natsu y Gajeel competían y discutían por cualquier cosa. Esta vez, los dos se picaron para echar un pulso.

-Que sepas que no he usado toda mi fuerza, cerebro metálico. – explicó Natsu al verse derrotado por el brazo de Gajeel.

-Yo tampoco, imbécil. Apenas he usado una milésima parte de mi fuerza. – replicó Gajeel con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Le caía bien Natsu, aunque nunca lo reconocería públicamente.

-Pues yo no he usado ni una centésima parte de mi poder…

-No sabes mucho de matemáticas, ¿verdad?

Muy cerca de ellos estaban los Fullbuster, los cuales fueron acompañados por Juvia y sus abuelos. Para Levy, era tremendamente divertido ver a Juvia llamando " _otou-sama_ " al padre de Gray, aunque, claro, para el joven aquello no era tan gracioso. Los Scarlet y los Fernandes, familias amigas desde hacía muchísimos años, convivían con total naturalidad.

Después de la comida había partido de baloncesto. A Natsu le tocaba jugar. Los Redfox se animaron a ver la competición acompañando a los Igneel y a los Heartfilia. Lucy, durante todo el partido estuvo animando a Natsu, siempre había sido una chica muy enérgica, de ahí el mote que le puso Gajeel: animadora.

El equipo rojo de baloncesto venció. Todos estaban muy contentos. Natsu se fue al vestuario a cambiarse, estaba muy sudoroso y necesitaba una ducha. Lucy, Levy y Gajeel decidieron esperarle en la misma cancha de baloncesto, ya que estaba muy cerca de los vestuarios. El resto de las familias se fue a ver otras competiciones. Más tarde se encontrarían.

Mientras esperaban a Natsu, empezaron a lanzar unas canastas. Gajeel no dejaba de burlarse de Levy por su altura.

-¡Como sigas así, Gajeel, te lanzaré la pelota a la cara! – le amenazó.

-No te enfades, Camarón… - le dijo sonriendo.- Sólo bromeo.- añadió dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, los cuales fomentaban más el enfado de ella. A Gajeel le encanta verle inflar sus mofletes en señal de protesta. Se veían tan adorable.

-¡Idiota!

-Vale, vale… Voy a ir a ver qué cojones pasa con Salamander. ¿Por qué coño tarda tanto?

Gajeel se marchó dejando solas a Levy y a Lucy, que siguieron lanzando la pelota al aro sin demasiado resultado. De pronto, la profesora Aquario entró en la pista.

-¡McGarden! ¡Heartfilia! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberías estar en otro sitio haciendo algo útil?

-Esperamos a Natsu, sensei.- intentó explicar Lucy mientras Levy se moría de miedo. Aquella mujer le daba pánico.

-¡No me cuentes tu vida! ¡No me interesa! – interrumpió la profesora.- Mírate McGarden, ahí temblando como una mosquita muerta… ¿Se puede ser más patética? – se burló cruel. - ¡Las dos sois patéticas! ¡Patéticas y feas! ¡Tú Heartfilia eres todo tetas: una estúpida rubia tetona; y tú, McGarden, eres una retrasada culona! ¡No sois nada! – las insultó muy enfadada. La profesora Aquario solía vilipendiarlas, pero nunca les había despreciado de esa manera.

Levy no sabía qué decir. Aquario era una profesora, una figura de autoridad, y debía, por tanto, guardarle respeto y obedecerla, pero aquel trato sabía que no era correcto, por Dios, ni si quiera era normal. ¿Por qué se pasaba tanto con ellas? Ellas nunca le habían faltado el respeto, ni siquiera habían ignorado una orden o faltado a su clase sin justificación, ¿por qué les guardaba tanto odio y rencor? Lo pensaba y lo pensaba y no encontraba respuesta.

-¡Ya quisieras tú tener las tetas de mi Lucy! – se escuchó al fondo de la pista.

-¡Natsu! – exclamó Lucy al verle. Los dos chicos habían regresado de los vestuarios y habían presenciado la escena. Se dirigían hacia ellas.

Gajeel estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle así a su Levy? Hoy la callaría. Hoy se acabarían los insultos y las humillaciones como que él se llamaba Gajeel Redfox. Levy notó que algo no estaba bien con Gajeel. Él era del tipo hablador, por lo que verle tan silencioso no era nada bueno. Además, ella ya había visto demasiados combates de _kickboxing_ para percibir cuando él estaba cabreado. En ese aspecto, ella empezaba a conocerlo muy bien. Por dentro supo, algo le decía, que él le iba a plantar cara a la profesora. ¡No podía permitir que se metiera en líos y menos por ella!

-¡Gajeel! ¡Para! – le rogó la joven peliazul sujetándole por la cintura. - ¡No merece la pena! ¡Por favor! – a Gajeel aquel gesto le llenó de ternura aunque por dentro seguía lleno de rabia. Siempre se preocupaba por él. Él sostuvo la mano de ella antes de intervenir.

-Antes de hablar de Levy, lávate la boca… - le dijo furioso mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres? ¿Te parece medio normal lo que haces? ¡Insultar a tus alumnas! ¿Qué clase de profesora hace eso? ¡Yo vengo del Phantom Lord y ni siquiera allí he visto esa clase de mierdas! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡No sé de qué hablas! – respondió la profesora alterada.

-Te digo que cuál es tu puto problema. ¡Venga! ¡Dilo! ¡Escúpelo de una jodida vez! – Gajeel estaba harto del comportamiento de la profesora. Hoy la descubriría.

-¡Tenme más respeto! ¡Soy tu profesora!

-¡Respeto! ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡El respeto hay que ganárselo y tú no te has ganado ni una puta mierda!

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! – Aquario estaba casi llorando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Di cuál es tu puto problema! ¡Dilo ya! ¡Confiesa, joder! ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te han hecho para que estés tan jodida que tengas que tratarlas así? ¿Qué?

-Ellas… ellas…

-¿Ellas qué? – insistió.

-¡Ellas sedujeron a mi novio! – soltó.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron Lucy y Levy a la vez.

-¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Eso no es cierto! – reclamó Lucy.

-No. ¡Te juro que no, Gajeel! – Levy le miró a los ojos.- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía pareja! Nunca le he visto.

-¡Yo tampoco sé quién es! – añadió Lucy.

-¡Fue el año pasado! – agregó la profesora. - ¡Nada más empezar el curso!

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Lucy. - ¡Yo no sé de qué está hablando, Natsu! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Nunca he seducido a nadie!

-¡Luce! ¡Cálmate! Te creo. – le dijo Natsu a su chica. Él sabía que ella era virgen, él también lo era, por eso iban tan despacio, sexualmente hablando, en su relación. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que ella era una chica bastante tímida e inocente, a menos que hubiera algo de alcohol por medio, claro. Sólo en esos momentos ella era un poco más picarona, si embargo, nunca habían llegado hasta el final por lo que era imposible que ella hiciera eso que le reclamaba la profesora.

Por su parte, Gajeel tampoco podía creerse que Levy hiciera algo así. Había algo que no encajaba en su historia.

-Explícate mejor. ¿Qué pasó? – Gajeel le volvió a preguntar a la profesora.

-El curso pasado me destinaron a este centro. Era mi primer año como profesora y estaba encantada de empezar mi trabajo. ¡Me moría de ganas de trabajar con adolescentes! Mi novio me llevó en coche hasta el instituto, incluso me quería acompañar hasta la sala de profesores para conocer a mis compañeros de trabajo. Fue entonces cuando… ¡cuando aparecieron estas dos y se metieron por medio! ¡Ellas, con sus caritas de niñas buenas, jóvenes e inocentes, que parecían no haber roto un plato en su vida, lo sedujeron! "No encontramos el salón de actos, ¿me podría decir dónde está?" – imitó sus voces de mala manera.- Él no pudo evitar fijarse en ellas: en sus vocecitas cursis y _kawaii_ , en sus estúpidos uniformes escolares con esas faldas tan cortas… ¿Por qué tenían que ir tan provocativas? - su voz sonaba con reproche.- ¡Él me dijo que se veían bonitas! ¡Más bonitas que yo a su edad! – estaba indignada.- ¡Me llamó vieja! ¡Vieja! ¡A mí! ¡Con 23 años! ¡Él prefería estar con chicas más jóvenes, incluso me engañó con varias adolescentes! – sollozó.

-Espera un momento… - comenzó a decir Gajeel.

-¡No entiendo nada! – exclamó Natsu. – Entonces, ¿hubo cuernos o no?

-¡Yo no me enrollé con él! – aclaró Lucy.

-¡Ni yo! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo a esa persona! – Levy recordaba que el primer día de instituto ella y Lucy se perdieron, así fue cómo se conocieron, pero no recordaba quién les indicó el camino hacia el Salón de Actos.

-¿Lo que estás diciendo es que tu novio se fijó en ellas? – preguntó Gajeel intentando aclarar el asunto.

-Sí.

-Y te dijo que eran atractivas…

-Sí.

-Pero… ¿ellas le dijeron algo?

-No.

-¿Se insinuaron?

-No.

-¿Pasó algo entre ellos?

-No que yo sepa…

-Entonces, él sólo se fijó en ellas. No te engañó con ellas. Es más, ellas ni siquiera sabían que tu novio las encontró atractivas. ¿Es eso?

-Sí… supongo que sí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué cojones dices que ellas le sedujeron? – preguntó enfadado.

-¡Porque ellas se visten así para que los hombres se fijen en ellas!

-¡Ellas se visten como les da la puta gana! La culpa es del puto sátiro de tu novio que se le van los ojos… ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa!

-¡Cállate! – ordenó la profesora.

-¡No me jodas que por eso llevas machacándolas tanto tiempo! ¡Pero qué clase de puta enferma hace eso! ¿Y tú eres profesora? ¡Se supone que eres una adulta!

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Lo sé! Pero es que… es que… terminó dejándome. Me abandonó por otra chica más joven y yo estaba furiosa con él…

-¡Pero eso no es culpa de ellas! ¡Es culpa de él! ¡No tenías por qué pagarlo con ellas! – Gajeel alucinaba y no en el buen sentido.

-Supongo que yo estaba celosa… de ellas. Son tan jóvenes y bonitas. Con toda una vida por delante. ¡Incluso tienen novios que se preocupan de verdad por ellas!

-Estoy flipando…- dijo Lucy en voz bajita. Levy asintió. Aquel no era el momento para corregir a Aquario y decirle que, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, Gajeel no era su novio. De nuevo, la joven peliazul pensó en el trato recibido por la profesora. Así que era por esa estúpida razón por lo que habían estado sufriendo tanto… ¡Aquario era una miserable!

-Supongo que os debo una disculpa…

-Supones bien… - respondió la rubia mientras la peliazul aún intentaba entender y recomponer la situación en la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de lógica retorcida había en la cabeza de la profesora? Aquario era una de esas mujeres anticuadas y machistas que culpaban de su situación personal a otras mujeres, en vez de a los hombres por sus malos comportamientos. Levy se entristeció cuando vio que todavía, en pleno siglo XXI, en Japón y en todo el mundo, todavía reinaba el machismo en vez de la igualdad.

-Scorpio es un cretino.- habló de su exnovio.- No se merece que siga pensando en él…

-¿Por qué sigue hablando de su ex? – preguntó Natsu descolocado.

-Una disculpa quizá no sea suficiente para perdonarme, así que…

-Así que… ¿qué? – intervino nuevamente Gajeel.

-A partir de ahora os pondré un Sobresaliente en la asignatura, siempre que olvidemos este asunto, claro… Debe quedar entre nosotros.

-¿Esto es un soborno? – Levy se quedó muerta. Aquario pretendía arreglar el asunto cometiendo más infracciones…

-¡Es una compensación! – aclaró la profesora.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Una A+ a los cuatro! – dijo alegre Natsu. – Durante este curso y el que viene, ¿verdad?

-Está bien.- accedió Aquario. Pensó que Natsu le estaba haciendo una contraoferta cuando él simplemente entendió que les ofrecía una recompensa por aguantarla. - ¡Se acabó el asunto! Ahora, por favor, marcharos de la cancha. Tengo que cerrar la pista de baloncesto.

Los cuatro salieron de allí todavía sin poder terminar de creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eso ha sido muy raro… - Gajeel aún no lo procesaba. – Raro de cojones…

-¡Esa tipa está loca! – dijo Lucy.

-Muy loca. – completó Levy.

-¡Pero ahora tenemos un Sobresaliente! – sonrió Natsu. No había mal que por bien no viniera. O, al menos, eso pensaba él.

Después del extraño "suceso" –por llamarlo de alguna forma- fueron a reunirse con sus respectivas familias. Y, después, asistieron a la exhibición de _kendo_ en la que salía Erza. Ése era el último acto deportivo del día.

Cuando todos los eventos terminaron ya eran las seis de la tarde. El profesorado hizo un cómputo con los resultados de las competiciones y declaró al equipo ganador: el rojo. Todo el curso de segundo año aplaudió y vitoreó con fuerza por su victoria. Para finalizar el día, se clausuró el acto con otro baile, pero este era más convencional y tradicional. A pesar de lo ocurrido con la profesora Aquario, se podría decir que fue un buen día para ellos.

Levy se sintió feliz cuando Gajeel le propuso llevarla a casa. Normalmente, sólo regresaban juntos los martes y jueves porque iban a la casa del joven, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Levy se despidió de todas las familias y de sus compañeros y se fue con Gajeel al _parking_ para coger la moto.

-Oye Enana.- empezó a hablar Gajeel.- ¿Estás bien? Lo de Aquario ha sido muy chungo.

-Sí, pero estoy bien. Al menos ya sabemos cuál era el problema y ya creo que dejará de molestarnos.- le sonrió.

-No pienso permitir que nadie te haga daño, Levy. – le dijo muy serio. Ella vio la verdad en sus ojos.

-Lo sé.- ella le respondió.- Gracias por cuidar de mí, Gajeel.

-Yo…- el joven la miró directamente a los ojos. Algo por dentro se le removió y le llenó de fuerza, valor y coraje. Estaba deseoso de abrazarla y besarla. Intentó contener un poco más sus deseos. _Sólo un poco más, aguanta un poco… y confiésaselo todo.-_ Yo quiero hablar contigo, Levy. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro…- vio la urgencia en su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa, Gajeel?

-Aquí no… Quiero que estemos los dos solos. Sin nadie que nos moleste. Es importante.

-¿En mi casa? – propuso ella sin pensar.

-Vale. – aceptó.

Ambos se subieron a la moto y fueron para la casa de Levy. Cuando llegaron, Gajeel estaba muy nervioso. Se sentó en el sofá del salón y notaba como no podía dejar de mover una de sus piernas como si tuviera un tic. ¿Dónde estaba el valor de antes? ¿Desapareció? ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba verse así! ¡Tan débil y vulnerable! No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y ahora le tocaba abrirse a ella, tener una conversación sincera, a corazón abierto. Nunca antes había sentido tanto terror como ahora mismo. ¡Y mira que había estado en situaciones difíciles! Iba a hablarle sobre su pasado y a confesarse. ¿Cuál sería el resultado de todo aquello? ¿Levy le perdonaría y empezarían a salir? ¿Le rechazaría y seguirían como amigos? ¿O simplemente le expulsaría de su vida porque era un perdedor? ¡Dios! ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso!

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – le ofreció como siempre amable la chica. – Tengo refrescos, té, agua...

-Algo fuerte.- le dijo medio en broma, aunque algo de verdad había en esa frase.

-¿Cerveza?

-Mejor.

Ella se fue a la cocina y cogió un par de cervezas de la nevera. Aún quedaban unas cuantas latas de la fiesta de pijamas. Le sirvió una cerveza y se sentó a su lado. Gajeel, prácticamente, se bebió toda la jarra de una sentada. Levy se quedó en silencio esperando. Al parecer Gajeel quería hablarle de algo muy serio. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era; le veía tan afligido y afectado que comenzaba a temerse lo peor.

-Quería hablarte acerca de mi pasado.- por fin explicó. Ella suspiró aliviada. Al menos no se trataba de algo grave como una enfermedad mortal. Por la mente de Levy se le cruzó hasta la idea de que él debía abandonar el país por algún asunto de vital importancia. ¿Por qué en momentos así siempre le surgían ideas descabelladas? ¿Acaso el amor le hacía perder, por momentos, la cordura? Desde luego, en estos temas románticos, Levy no era para nada inteligente.

-No tienes por qué, Gajeel. Tu pasado no me importa. Yo confío en ti.- le dijo dulcemente.

-Sí que importa. Importa si queremos que "esto" – señaló a ambos–, lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, funcione. – Levy se sonrojó. Gajeel estaba hablando de su relación. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y tembló de emoción. – Necesitas saberlo todo para decidir qué hacer. No creo en las mentiras ni en las medias verdades. Soy un tipo sincero. Ya lo sabes. Lo que ves es lo que hay. – pegó un sorbo a su bebida.- Pero… no has conocido a mi yo del pasado, no tienes ni idea de las cosas que hice y tienes que saberlas… No quiero que un día te enteres por boca de otras personas, te estalle en la cara y te preguntes quién cojones es ese tío con el que estás. No me gusta mentir, Levy, pero a ti… ¡joder! A ti no quiero ni puedo mentirte… Tú no te mereces eso.

-De acuerdo.- ella entendió que él necesitaba desahogarse, explicarse. En cierta manera hasta aquella necesidad de sincerarse y confesarse le pareció tierna. – Te escucho.

-Es largo. Te aviso.

-No tengo prisa.

-Muy bien…- cogió aire.- Empecemos por el principio…

Y así Gajeel empezó por hablarle sobre la enfermedad de su madre, de cómo su temprana muerte le cambió la vida. Le contó sobre sus actos delictivos: las peleas, los robos, las drogas, sus detenciones, incluso le contó –con mucho pesar– sus escarceos amorosos. Evidentemente no entró en muchos detalles. Con que ella supiera, de manera global y general, la clase de persona que era, sería suficiente. Si lo aceptaba, con el tiempo, ya le contaría los detalles escabrosos. Gajeel estuvo hablando durante algo más de una hora. Levy, aunque se sorprendió por la crudeza de sus palabras y sus acciones, no le interrumpió en ningún momento.

-Ahora ya lo sabes todo.- terminó de hablar. Aún era pronto para decir si se sentía afligido o aliviado por esa confesión.

-Gracias por contármelo. Por confiar en mí.

-Ya sabes que no siempre fui un hombre bueno… de hecho, no sé si soy un hombre bueno ahora o si lo seré en un futuro...- bromeó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Hizo una ligera pausa.- ¿Cambia algo lo que te he contado? Lo entenderé si dices que sí. – sus palabras desprendían un dolor tan fuerte que se apoderó de ella. Se notaba que Gajeel estaba arrepentido de sus errores. Ella suspiró y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, respondió:

-No cambia nada, Gajeel. Mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. – admitió.- Los mismos que el día de los fuegos.- se avergonzó un poco.

-¿De verdad? – aquellas palabras eran música para sus oídos.

-De verdad.- le sonrió tímida.

-Levy… yo… aquel día… No quería rechazarte, pero… ¡joder! – le dolía no saber expresar cuan culpable y arrepentido se sentía.

-No pasa nada… - intentó consolarle.-Ya no importa. Todo está bien.- le sonrió de nuevo.

-No quería hacerte daño. - ¿cómo demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella? Se esforzó por hacerse entender. - Verás, en mi vida, de todos los errores que he cometido y, créeme, son muchos, rechazarte fue el peor y más estúpido de todos, así que... ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo? No como amigos, si no como algo más...

-Gajeel… - la joven estaba tan impresionada que no sabía qué decir. Ni en sus más locos y salvajes sueños se hubiera podido imaginar una confesión así. ¡Gajeel le estaba declarando su amor! ¡No sólo quería que ella supiera de su pasado, sino que era una condición _sine qua non_ para declararle su afecto! Asintió inconscientemente.

-Levy… - la tomó en sus brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sí? – ella sentía sus pulsaciones cada vez más aceleradas.

-Voy a besarte.- y, sin esperar una respuesta o comentario al respecto, la besó. La besó en los labios. Juntó los labios contra los suyos suavemente pero con firmeza. Al principio, sintió la sorpresa en la boca de ella, pero después la sintió relajarse. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados mientras se desenvolvían en un cálido beso. Ahora mismo, a Gajeel le daba completamente igual ser un egoísta; estaba en el cielo, de hecho, se quedó pensando, los que estaban enamorados solían ser egoístas. Era algo normal y, después de todo, él siempre había sido un bastardo egoísta, así que ¿qué más le daba? Lentamente se separó de Levy. Se moría de ganas por ver la expresión de su cara, su reacción.

-Gajeel…- dijo todavía absorta por ese beso.- Esto… ¿Qué significa exactamente? – preguntó inocente.

-Si no lo tienes claro, debería volver a besarte. Gihi.

-Sí, por favor…- se sonrojó. Gajeel se rio y volvió a besarla. No obstante, el nuevo beso fue más cálido que el anterior. Levy ya era más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió más participativa. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Gajeel y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Notó cómo él abrió su boca e imitó su gesto dejando que su lengua se abriera paso por la boca de ella. Suavemente, la lengua de Gajeel recorrió toda la boca de Levy; quería saborearla y disfrutar de ese momento. Ella se estaba sintiendo tan bien por dentro que profundizó ese beso explorando la cavidad del joven con mayor intensidad. Llevaba deseando besarle, y ser besada, tanto tiempo… demasiado tiempo, demasiados meses reprimiéndose y, ahora, por fin, sus fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad. Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban y revoloteaban sin cesar. Parecía un sueño pero no lo era. ¡Era real! Lamentablemente para ella, el beso estaba llegando a su fin.

-¡Joder! – dijo Gajeel separándose de ella. Aquel beso fue increíble. Le dejó con las piernas temblando… - Eres una besadora agresiva… ¡Necesito aire para respirar! – añadió bromeando. Le dedicó una sonrisa que la derritió por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo y deseable?

-¡Gajeel! – le censuró ligeramente trastornada por el momento. ¿Cómo podía bromear con ella en un momento como éste? Pero Gajeel era Gajeel y Levy supo que ésa era su forma de interactuar y comunicarse. Decidió seguirle el juego.- ¡Yo te daré aire! – respondió tomándole del rostro y abalanzándose sobre él. Esa noche le daría todos los besos que antes no pudieron darse.

 **Fin capítulo 14**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Stefi,Lady-werempire, AquaDragon9119, Cana-chan, Crazyyy, Carito Uchiha, Lily-chan, Carla S.C, lusegovia89, Zero2822, Giuly DG, Shonenevolution, Asia12, Crayolu y Melodiosa, que me dejaste un mensaje por privado. Lo prometido es deuda and "the kiss is here". ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 15**

Esa noche Levy no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir. ¡Gajeel y ella se habían besado! ¡Muchas veces! ¡Por fin! ¿Cómo podría dormirse siendo tan inmensamente feliz? ¡Gajeel correspondía sus sentimientos! Al final de la tarde, bien entrada la noche, le dio pena verle marchar, pero él debía regresar a su casa en algún momento…

Mientras estaba tumbada en la cama, no dejaba de recordar sus besos. ¡Eran tan dulces y tan buenos! ¡Podría besarle durante toda la noche sin cansarse! Le encantaba el tacto de sus labios y sentir sus brazos abrazándola… Este pensamiento la avergonzó y emitió un gritito de felicidad en su mente. La verdad era que habían hablado poco sobre su relación, más bien se besaron y besaron hasta despedirse. Entonces, ¿cómo debía interpretar ella aquellos besos? Levy intentó preguntarle, pero su voluntad fue débil y decidió callar sus preguntas y dedicar todo su tiempo a besarle. _¡Malditas hormonas!_ Pensó todavía algo alterada.

Su mente empezó a divagar… _¿Estamos saliendo o sólo somos amigos con derecho a roce? Si lo estamos, ¿es oficial? ¿Soy su novia o esto no es nada serio para él? ¿Qué cambia eso entre nosotros? ¿Cambiará algo?_ Estaba hecha un auténtico lío y, lo peor, es que le daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle. _¿Mañana cómo debo saludarle? ¿Debería besarle? Si lo hago igual piensa que soy demasiado atrevida, si no lo hago igual piensa que soy una estrecha… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Aquellas dudas se transformaron en una noche de insomnio con sus correspondientes ojeras. Levy tuvo que maquillarse bastante para ocultarlas. Mientras esperaba en la puerta de su casa a Gajeel, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Curiosamente, hoy estaba más nerviosa que ayer por la noche. Cuando le vio llegar, sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Gajeel paró la moto justo donde estaba ella. Se quitó el casco y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, le dijo:

-Estabas impaciente por verme, ¿eh, Camarón? – Ahí estaba, esa arrogancia y chulería que, al mismo tiempo, tanto le gustaba y detestaba. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Iba a replicarle, pero él, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, se acercó y la besó en los labios para callarla. Ella sintió nuevamente el revoleteo de las mariposas en su interior. ¡Cuánto le gustaban sus besos! La desarmaban completamente. Se dejó querer en ese momento y le devolvió el beso. Total, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡No había nada mejor que los besos de Gajeel! Después de unos instantes, el moreno se separó de ella. La vio ligeramente enrojecida. ¡Era tan adorable! -¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó engreído. Le encantaba descolocarla y hacerla sentir avergonzada.

-¡Bue-buenos días, Gajeel! – le respondió cogiendo su casco y poniéndoselo en la cabeza para evitar que siguiera burlándose de ella. Él se rio y, en cuanto ella se acomodó en la moto, arrancó en dirección al instituto.

Durante el trayecto, las dudas de Levy todavía estaban resonando en su cabeza hasta que, cuando llegaron al _parking_ del centro, Gajeel tomó su mano para entrar al lugar. Los alumnos que ya andaban por el instituto a esas horas se les quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban al verlos pasar.

-Gajeel… Están hablando de nosotros… - Levy comentó lo evidente.

-¿Y? – respondió con indiferencia. Siempre le había dado igual lo que la gente pensara de él.

-Los rumores no tardaran en aparecer… Dirán que somos novios… - Levy olvidó que esos rumores ya existieron hacía unos meses…

-¿Y qué más da? Para una vez que las habladurías son ciertas… ¡déjales que hablen y se mueran de envidia! Espera…- detuvo su paso.- ¿Te molesta que sepan que estamos saliendo? – ella se quedó en blanco. ¡Estaban saliendo! ¡Eran pareja! Gajeel se lo acababa de confirmar y ni siquiera había hecho falta preguntarle. Sus dudas quedaban totalmente despejadas, al menos, de momento.

-¡Para nada! – agitó la cabeza. _¡Qué se mueran de envidia!_ Resonó en su cabeza. Le encantaron aquellas palabras.

-¡Ésa es mi chica! Gihi. – le pasó el brazo por su hombro y se dirigieron a la máquina del café. _¡Su chica!_ Pensó Levy. _Me ha llamado su chica. Ahora puedo morir en paz…_

A pesar de que estaban tomando café como todos los días, el ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente. Levy sentía a Gajeel mucho más cercano y no sólo en un plano físico, sino también psicológico, emocional. Esa cercanía hizo mella en ella y comenzó a sentirse más cómoda, más relajada, más tranquila y segura de sí misma. Gajeel derrochaba tanta confianza que Levy se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja protectora. La cercanía con Gajeel la envolvía en un estado de calma y sosiego total. Prácticamente sentía que ambos estaban en un mundo aparte. Un mundo en el que sólo eran ellos dos. Las inseguridades de la mañana desaparecieron totalmente y ahora sentía un bienestar total al estar junto a su novio. ¿Novio? Aún no podía creerlo. Esa palabra era tan extraña para ella… Empezaron siendo amigos y, por fin, habían dado un paso más. Gajeel se comportaba como siempre, sin embargo, había algo diferente en él. Seguía bromeando con ella, pero había algo más en su mirada y en su sonrisa. ¿Sería esta cercanía lo que la gente llamaba "confianza de pareja"?

Entraron juntos a clase y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento. Sus pupitres ya no estaban el uno junto al otro, pero aún podían echarse un vistazo de vez en cuando. Gajeel estaba en la última fila de la cuarta hilera, por lo que si Levy, que estaba en tercera fila de la tercera hilera, se daba la vuelta, todavía podían verse. Evidentemente, Levy no tardó en girarse. Le dedicó una de sus famosas y genuinas sonrisas. A Gajeel se le iluminó la cara y le sonrió de vuelta.

La clase de Lengua japonesa que impartía el profesor Conbolt estaba a punto de empezar. A Cana, la cual estaba situada al lado izquierdo de Levy, se le olvidó el libro de texto, por lo que juntó su mesa con la de la peliazul para poder seguir la clase. La joven castaña no tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en Levy. Normalmente ella atendía al profesor y seguía atentamente las indicaciones de la clase, pero hoy se la veía especialmente distraída. No obstante, Cana sabía que Levy se sentía feliz porque tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios y una expresión risueña. Estaba radiante. La curiosidad pudo con ella y empezó a escribir en un papelito.

 _¿Por qué estás tan contenta, Levy-chan?_ _¿Ha pasado algo bueno?_ Le pasó la nota a su amiga. Levy la leyó y se rio. La miró de reojo y asintió. La expresión de Cana se volvió confusa hasta que vio cómo la otra se giró y miró hacia atrás. Estaba mirando a Gajeel. Cana supo suma comprendió lo que Levy estaba tratando de decirle. Hizo un esfuerzo brutal por no gritar en clase. ¡Cómo se alegraba por su amiga! Las sutilezas que provocó para acercarlos, como influir en que Levy eligiera un atuendo más sexy o provocar un ataque de celos a Gajeel cuando Rogue fue a recogerla al instituto, fueron muy eficaces. Recuperó la nota y comenzó a escribir de nuevo: _Cuéntamelo todo._

Mientras se escribía con Cana, se moría de ganas por contarle al resto de sus amigas lo de Gajeel. Anoche estuvo a punto de enviar un _WhatsApp_ general, pero sus inseguridades la frenaron. No quería contar nada, hasta estar realmente segura de que Gajeel y ella estaban en la misma página. Cuando Gajeel dio por sentado que estaban saliendo juntos se sintió feliz, pletórica, y quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba compartir esa alegría con sus amigas y amigos. En su nota le había escrito a Cana todo lo ocurrido desde ayer. Quería seguir hablando con ella, pero la nueva clase, Literatura japonesa, empezó y Cana tuvo que separarse de su pupitre.

Las siguientes horas Levy se las pasó pensando en cómo decirles a sus amigas que Gajeel y ella estaban saliendo. Quería reunirlas a todas y contarles con pelos y señales lo que ocurrió con Gajeel. Así, determinó que lo mejor sería reunirse con ellas en la azotea. En cuanto acabara la clase de Caligrafía, les diría de quedar después de comer. No podía esperar para ver sus caras de sorpresa. No obstante, cuando Caligrafía terminó se vio rodeada por sus tres queridas amigas: Juvia, Erza y Lucy la habían acorralado.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Levy algo asustada.

-¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con Gajeel? – gritó Erza haciendo que toda la clase les prestara atención. De repente, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el aula.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? – Levy no daba crédito. Sólo se lo había contado a Cana y de eso sólo hacia un par de horas. De pronto, vio cómo la castaña sonreía. ¡Había sido ella!

-¡Cana me ha pasado esta nota! – Erza le mostró el papel.- Y yo se la he pasado a Lucy.

-Y yo a Juvia.- añadió la rubia sonriendo.

-¡Juvia se alegra tanto por Levy-san! ¡Y por Gajeel-kun!

-¡Cana! – la reprendió Levy.- ¡Quería contárselo yo!

-¡Y yo quería que supieran que he sido la primera en enterarse! ¡Chupaos ésa!– se rio la joven.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Estáis saliendo? – preguntó calmadamente Jellal.

-Sí. Desde ayer por la noche. Gihi.- respondió orgulloso Gajeel desde su pupitre. Laxus y Freed le miraron contentos. Ambos apoyaban esa relación.

-¿Levy y Gajeel? ¿Juntos? – comentó Natsu.- Esto no me lo esperaba…

-Ya decía yo que había algo raro entre ellos. Esa pelea en la discoteca no era normal…- añadió Gray.

-¡Juvia quería decírselo a Gray-sama pero no podía traicionar los sentimientos de Gajeel-kun! ¡Perdóname Gray-sama! – sollozó lanzándose a sus brazos. Él hizo una mueca de "otra vez no".

-¡Levy! – lloraron dos chicos que estaban en primera fila. Sus peores temores finalmente se confirmaban.

-Jet, Droy… - empezó a hablar Levy.- No os pongáis así… Es algo bueno.

-¡Lo sentimos, Levy! – gritaron a la vez. – Si estas feliz, nosotros estamos felices también.

-¡Gracias chicos!

Los trillizos Strauss y otra pareja de la clase, Bisca y Alzack, se acercaron a Levy para darle la enhorabuena y preguntarle por los detalles. Levy agradeció el gesto y se mantuvo algo reservada. Aunque los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, tampoco era cuestión de relatarles todo. Por su parte, Natsu, Gray y Erza se acercaron a Gajeel con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿A qué demonios vienen esas caras? – les preguntó el moreno.

-Es una advertencia…- explicó Erza.- Si te atreves a lastimar a Levy, te las verás con nosotros…

-¡No es asunto vuestro, pero no pienso hacerla daño! ¡Es mi enana! – ante la afirmación de Gajeel, los tres se sorprendieron. Al parecer Gajeel iba en serio.

-En ese caso…- empezó a decir Erza.- ¡Por favor, cuida de ella! – hizo una reverencia.– Es una amiga muy importante para nosotros.

-Además…- intervino Gray.- ahora tú también formas parte del grupo… No nos decepciones.

-¡Es cierto! Aunque seas un cerebro de metal, eres uno de nosotros. – sonrió Natsu.- Por cierto, no la cagues con ella, ¿de acuerdo? O Lucy te pateará las bolas. – todos rieron.

-Claro… - Sabía que los tres le estaban dando su visto bueno. No se esperaba para nada aquella reacción. Todos les mostraban su apoyo. Al fondo, pudo ver cómo sonreían el resto de sus amigos, pero la sonrisa de su Levy destacaba sobre las demás. No pudo recordar un momento más feliz en su vida. Finalmente tenía novia y unos amigos que lo querían y lo valoraban.

Ese día ni Levy ni Gajeel fueron a la biblioteca. Más bien dedicaron su sesión de estudio a hablar con sus amigos en clase. Era inevitable, después de todo, no todos los días comenzaba a salir una nueva pareja. Ambos eran la novedad del momento.

Como todos los martes, Gajeel y Levy se fueron a la residencia Redfox. Inesperadamente no había nadie en la casa. Probablemente Grandeeney y Wendy habrían salido de compras. Su padre aún tardaría en llegar. Gajeel cogió unas bebidas y, como siempre, se dirigieron a su habitación, que estaba en el sótano. Lily se encontraba tumbado en el sofá. Levy se sentó junto a él y empezó a acariciarle. El gato se dejó querer. Gajeel dejó los refrescos encima de la mesa del _kotatsu_ y se sentó en el suelo dejando apoyada su espalda en el sofá. Mientras acariciaba al gato, Levy pensaba en cuanto había cambiado su situación. Ahora eran pareja, se preguntó qué significaba exactamente eso para Gajeel. Anoche pensó en mil preguntas que hacerle, pero, por la mañana no tuvo el valor de hacerlas. Ahora, por la tarde, sabiendo que Gajeel se lo tomaba, más o menos, en serio, decidió echarle coraje. No podía permitirse ser una mera espectadora en su vida. ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían si ella fuera una tontita pasiva que se dejaba llevar por su chico? No, ella no era así. Las cosas en Japón habían cambiado mucho y las mujeres comenzaban a tener voz y voto. ¡Ella era una mujer del siglo XXI! ¡Podía tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡No tenía por qué esperar a que él le dijera algo! Si quería saber algo, sólo tenía que preguntarlo. Así, dejó de prestar atención al gato y se bajó al suelo sentándose junto a él.

-Gajeel. Quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿El qué?

-Yo no quiero parecer pesada o sonar insegura, pero me gustaría saber qué es para ti ser novios. Me gustaría saber si pensamos lo mismo.

-¿Qué piensas tú? – la miró interesado.

-Bueno, no me considero una persona muy exigente, pero hay cosas que no pienso tolerar. – Gajeel se sorprendió con el tono serio de Levy.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Las mentiras. Quiero la verdad. Siempre.

-Ya sabes que soy un tipo sincero.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero más a callarte cosas por miedo hacerme daño o lo que sea… No sé… quiero que tengamos la suficiente confianza para contarnos cualquier cosa. – ella cogió aire. Si pedía honestidad, debía ser la primera en demostrarlo.- Esta mañana me daba pánico preguntarte si estábamos saliendo o simplemente teníamos un rollo pasajero…

-¿Qué? – se quedó boquiabierto.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Ayer no dejamos las cosas claras.

-¿Ah no?

-Me propusiste ser algo más amigos y nos besamos.

-Vaya si lo hicimos…

-Sí, y muchas veces. – ambos se rieron.- Pero eso no me parece muy claro… De hecho, hasta que esta mañana no has dicho que estábamos saliendo, ni siquiera te consideraba mi novio.

-¡Joder, Levy! – se quedó pensando. Rememoró su discurso de ayer y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le dijo "me gustas" o "yo también te quiero". Se sintió como un tonto. Después de varios meses de dudas y arrepentimientos, su confesión había sido demasiado ambigua. – Tienes toda la puta razón. Yo… a mí… no se me dan bien las palabras…

-Ya lo sé. Y sé que ayer hiciste un gran esfuerzo para abrirte y sincerarte conmigo. Quiero que sepas que lo valoro y que intento ver más allá de las palabras, pero no puedo leerte el pensamiento… Y conociéndome tendré dudas sobre algunas cosas, y conociéndote te callarás cosas y no quiero tener una relación llena de silencios y malentendidos. Eso prefiero dejarlo para los mangas _shoujo_. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí. Lo entiendo. ¿Qué más cosas no piensas tolerar? – sonrió de soslayo.

-Otras mujeres. – respondió directa. Gajeel se rio. Ella se quedó perpleja. – ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó algo molesta. ¿Acaso la fidelidad no estaba en sus planes?

-No te pienso poner los cuernos, Levy.- le sonrió. Le hizo gracia porque en verano pudo comprobar de primerísima mano que ya no podía excitarse con otra mujer que no fuera ella. Si ella supiera la cantidad de veces que se había masturbado pensando en ella o las veces que había soñado con hacerle cosas sucias… Esa información no sabía si la satisfaría o más bien la preocuparía.

-Vale. Confío en ti. Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con asuntos de novios, así que no sé cuál es exactamente el protocolo a seguir, pero me parece que la sinceridad siempre es el mejor camino.

-No es que mi caso sea el mismo que el de Freed, pero tampoco me va eso de ver a otras tías…

-Ya.- se rio ella por la broma. Freed era homosexual y era imposible que se viera con ninguna mujer. - Espera… ¿qué has dicho?

-Me dijiste que la razón por la que cortasteis fue porque teníais mucho en común.- ella se quedó mirándole en silencio.- ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que teníais en común era que ambos os gustaban los tíos? – emitió una sonora carcajada.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Freed? Se supone que era un secreto.

-Me lo encontré un día en el Barrio Rojo.

-¿En el Barrio Rojo? – le puso mala cara.

-Mierda… - se dio cuenta de que acababa de confesar que había estado en un lugar donde la prostitución y el sexo era el pan de cada día. ¿Cómo decirle que había ido allí para intentar olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que no se había acostado con nadie recientemente porque pensaba en ella? Era demasiado complicado y diera la respuesta que diera, siempre parecería como si fuese un puto pervertido. Suspiró fracasado. No sabía qué decir. Ella se dio cuenta.

-Es igual… - no quiso saber más ella.- Pero deja de frecuentar esos sitios, ¿vale? – miró al suelo avergonzada y algo molesta. No debía sentir celos porque hiciera lo que hiciera Gajeel, eso fue antes de estar juntos. Y el pasado era el pasado.

-De acuerdo.- se sintió un poco frustrado al no saber qué pensaría de él. Intentó seguir adelante con su conversación. – El caso es que me lo encontré saliendo de un hotel con otro tío.

-¿Sabe que le viste? ¿Le has dicho algo?

-Sí, me vio, me invitó a unas copas y me lo contó.

-¿Qué te contó? – Levy no estaba segura de hasta donde sabía Gajeel.

-Me parece que ser la tapadera de un gay no se puede contar como tener un novio…

-Te lo ha contado todo… - suspiró.

-Sí. ¿Por qué le cubriste? No era tu problema. No tenías por qué ayudarle.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo no me lo planteé así.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo te lo planteaste?

-Pues él tenía un problema y yo podía hacer algo por él. ¿Por qué no ayudarle? – él se quedó callado. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien más desinteresado y bueno que ella. – Yo lo veo así. Debes de pensar que soy tonta…

-Un poco.- se rio. Ella le miró sonriendo. Sabía que bromeaba.- Pero me gustan las tontas…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.- le dijo acercándose a ella. – Me gustan mucho.- Levy notó que tenía la intención de besarla y ella se acercó también a él. Juntaron sus labios y comenzaron a besarse. Se dieron un beso francés largo y profundo. Levy se preguntó si siempre sentiría las mariposas en su estómago revolotear cuando la besara; era una sensación maravillosa y se estaba volviendo adicta a ella. Se separaron lentamente.- ¿Alguna demanda más? – le sonrió de nuevo Gajeel.

-No.- se rio.- De momento, eso es todo.

-¡Qué poco pides! – aunque sonó sarcástico, decía la verdad.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy una persona exigente. ¿Y qué pides tú? ¿Tienes algo que añadir? – Gajeel se rio. Sólo se le ocurrían cosas sucias, pero no podía comentarlas.

-Estoy bien con el rollo ese de la verdad y fidelidad.

-Genial… - respondió mordiéndose los labios en señal de timidez. A Gajeel aquel gesto por casi le vuelve loco. Estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo a su boca, cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo: - Oye… una cosa más…

-¿Qué? – Levy podría jurar que le escuchó gruñir.

-Tus padres…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Se lo vamos a decir? – Gajeel se le quedó mirando. Estaba algo confuso. Ella le aclaró.- Lo nuestro.

-Mmm… estoy pensando.

-Debo reconocer que me da algo de vergüenza que lo sepan pero… creo que se notará que hay algo entre nosotros. Sobre todo si sigo viniendo dos veces por semana a tu casa…

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya saben que pasa algo…

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Tienen ojos en la cara.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Muy, muy, pero que muy evidente… - respondió volviéndola a besar. Necesitaba saborear sus besos urgentemente.

Un par de horas más tarde, la familia Redfox-Marvell había llegado a casa. Mientras Grandeeney preparaba la cena, Wendy ponía la mesa y Metalicana se estaba aseando. Levy estaba apoyada en la pared del pasillo, todavía no podía entrar al comedor. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-Que no te de corte, mujer…

-¡Cállate!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te quedas a cenar…

-¡Es la primera vez que lo hago como tu novia! – argumentó en voz baja muerta de la vergüenza.

-Ya lo sé… – le sonrió. – Estate tranquila. – le puso sus manos en las mejillas y la besó, primero, en la frente y, después, en los labios. Estaba a punto de abrazarla y profundizar el beso cuando su padre apareció por detrás.

-¡Ya era hora, chicos! ¡Sois muy lentos! – Metalicana comenzó a reír. Estaba loco de contento. ¡Por fin su hijo le había echado valor!

-¿Qué pasa? – se acercó Wendy curiosa al escuchar barullo.

-¡Ya están juntos! – exclamó feliz Metalicana. Wendy alzó sus brazos en señal de alegría.

-¡Por fin! – se alegró Grandeeney terminando de poner la cena en la mesa.- Me alegra que hayáis decidido empezar a salir juntos. – les habló acercándose a ellos. Gajeel se quedó mirando a su padre suplicándole con los ojos que se cortara un poco y Levy, enrojecida a más no poder, contestó:

-Gracias… – aquella fue una cena la mar de entretenida.

Pasaron un par de días y el jueves por la tarde, viendo que Gajeel no le proponía hacer nada juntos el fin de semana, Levy decidió sacarle el tema. Ambos estaban estudiando juntos en la habitación del joven.

-He terminado.- indicó la peliazul.

-Aún me queda un poco de tarea…

-Sin problema. – le dijo buscando con la mirada a Lily. Lo encontró tumbado encima de la cama. Le hizo un gesto y el gato se acercó a jugar con ella. A Gajeel siempre le sorprendía lo cariñoso que era el animal con ella. Levy lo cogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle. El gato, mientras se restregaba contra el pecho de ella, ronroneaba feliz. Gajeel sonrió al verle, siempre había sido un gato muy inteligente. Por fin, después de unos minutos, el moreno habló de nuevo.

-Terminado.- resopló cerrando con fuerza el libro. Odiaba con toda su alma hacer deberes, pero no le quedaba otra.

-¿Sabes, Gajeel? Llevo esperando dos días a que me propongas una cita y aún no me has dicho nada.- le sonrió coqueta.- ¿Debería preocuparme? – bromeó.

-¿Una cita? ¿Para qué? – se burló.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para salir juntos!

-¡Ya eres mi chica! ¿Para qué tener citas? – _Ya te tengo sólo para mí…_ pensó regocijándose. Era la primera vez que estaba encantado de tener pareja y, encima, su novia era una chica que no sólo era guapa, amable y cariñosa sino que era una amiga generosa y una compañera de clase muy aplicada. Además, sus padres y su hermana la adoraban, ¡incluso su gato la quería! ¡Era perfecta!

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – Levy estuvo a punto de indignarse, pero se tranquilizó y prefirió explicarse.- Aunque seamos pareja, todavía podemos salir a tener citas, ¿sabes? Podemos quedar a solas y hacer cosas juntos, cosas que no sean estudiar…

-Mmm… me gusta eso de hacer cosas juntos, a solas… Gihi. – Levy prefirió ignorar el comentario y siguió hablando:

-Pues este sábado estoy libre.- le sonrió.

-Este sábado… este sábado… creo que tengo algo. ¡Mierda! – se acordó de repente.- Le había prometido a la pitufa llevarla al acuario. Tenía que llevarla a ella y a su amiga… la pava ésa del pelo rosa… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-¿Te refieres a Sherria?

-¡Eso! – A Gajeel siempre le sorprendía la increíble memoria de Levy. Solamente con leer un par de veces un texto, retenía toda la información. Y, en este caso, sólo con presentarle a Sherria una vez durante el verano, ya la recordaba. – Si quieres puedes venir…

-Bueno, no es una cita pero algo es algo.

Así, el sábado (15 de octubre) los cuatro fueron al acuario. Metalicana le prestó su coche, un Toyota plateado de estilo familiar, a Gajeel, que se sacó el carnet hacía unos pocos meses. Confiaba plenamente en su buen juicio al volante, así que no se preocupó ni un segundo por dejarle el coche. Por la mañana tuvo que ir a su sesión deportiva de _kickboxing,_ pero después de comer recogió a las chicas y se fueron directamente al acuario. Allí, visitaron todas las especies marinas que había y, después, fueron a presenciar el espectáculo de los delfines. Aunque no estuvieron en ningún momento a solas, Levy estaba encantada de descubrir esa faceta de hermano mayor protector que mostraba Gajeel con Wendy. Le parecía súper tierna.

Alrededor de las 8 de la tarde llegaron a la urbanización. Sherria se iba a quedar a dormir en la residencia Redfox; quería tener una noche de chicas con Wendy, por lo que se quedó a cenar allí. Metalicana y Grandeeney habían salido a cenar y llegarían tarde a casa, de modo que le tocó a Gajeel cocinar. Su faceta como cocinero también le gustó mucho a Levy.

Después de la cena, las niñas se fueron al salón para jugar un rato a la _wii_ y, además, ver unas películas. Cogieron todos los dulces, golosinas y bolsas de patatas fritas que pudieron. También se abastecieron con un montón de _fanta_ y _cocacola_. Los gatos, Lily y Charle, se quedaron con ellas a disfrutar de la diversión. Por su parte, Gajeel y Levy se bajaron a su habitación.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Levy vio unas cuantas revistas y _cds_ por el suelo. La colcha de la cama estaba deshecha y había ropa tirada encima de ella. Gajeel fue directamente a ordenar la habitación. Esta mañana había salido con prisa y no le dio tiempo a recogerla. Levy no le dio mayor importancia y se dedicó, mientras Gajeel adecentaba un poco la habitación, a mirar sus estanterías. Había _cds_ con música de todo tipo. No le extrañó en absoluto, pues Gajeel era un gran melómano. También se fijó en sus dos guitarras.

Gajeel terminó de recoger los trastos y buscó con la mirada a Levy. Ella estaba mirando su colección de discos. La observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le encantaba admirarla en silencio. Aquella chica le volvía loco. Le gustaba todo de ella: su personalidad y su físico. Le gustaba su pelo, y no sólo el color sino también su tacto sedoso. También le gustaba su estilo de vestir: ella solía llevar faldas cortas con medias por encima de las rodillas. Le encantaba fijarse en su culo cuando llevaba prendas así, aunque, también era cierto, que con pantalones podía disfrutar mejor de la redondez de su trasero, así que no le suponía ningún problema si no llevaba falda. El caso era que Levy llevaba prendas que la favorecían y eso le encantaba a Gajeel. De hecho, hoy llevaba un jersey blanco mullido con una falda morada y medias oscuras. Siempre iba muy conjuntada. No tardó en preguntarse si su ropa interior también iría conjuntada… En seguida, desechó ese pensamiento. No podía excitarse con ella ahí delante; tendría que dejar sus pensamientos pervertidos para más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas en su cuarto.

-¿Me tocarías Gajeel? – preguntó Levy sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué? - ¿Había oído bien? ¿Levy quería que la tocara?

-Te pregunto que si me tocarías algo…- aclaró mientras se giraba hacia él.- con la guitarra. – señaló el objeto.

-Ah… -se rio. ¡Qué mal pensando era! – Preferiría dejarlo para otra ocasión… – se acercó a la estantería.- ¿Hay algún grupo que te interese?

-No conozco a la mayoría.- confesó.- Sólo a los Beattles.

-¿Y te gustan?

-¡Me encantan! Mi padre solía ponérmelos cuando era pequeña. – sonrió. Gajeel se quedó pensando. No sabía mucho acerca de la familia de Levy, solamente que sus padres eran voluntarios en otro país y que se veían unas pocas veces al año. Se preguntó cómo serían y si algún día los conocería. Tembló un poco al pensar en ese futuro encuentro. Decidió dejarlo correr.

-No está mal, para una principiante… - se rio. Sabía que Levy no era del todo ignorante pues le gustaba _Muse,_ pero, después de hablar con Freed, sabía que ella no escuchaba el mismo tipo de música que él.

-¿Me vas a enseñar sobre música? – le preguntó. En principio, Gajeel no pensaba hacerlo, pero la idea le gustó. Él era un especialista en música _rock_ , ¿por qué no mostrarle sus amplios conocimientos?

-Ve a la cama, nena. Voy a descubrirte un mundo nuevo. – Levy se quedó de piedra con aquel comentario. ¿Sus palabras podrían haber sonado más _sexys_? No lo creía. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Le pedía que se pusiera cómoda para escuchar música, pero la forma en la que lo dijo fue tan erótica que Levy no podía dejar de temblar. Sentía un cosquilleo por dentro que la inquietaba. Se sentó en la cama deseando poder tranquilizarse antes de que Gajeel se sentara junto a ella.

Gajeel encendió el ordenador y preparó una lista de reproducción especialmente para Levy. Le mostraría cuáles eran sus grupos favoritos y la deslumbraría con sus conocimientos musicales. Empezaría por Whitesnake, Janis Joplin, Pink Floyd, AC/DC y Queen y, después, seguiría por Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses y Scorpions para enamorarla. "Here I go again" comenzó a sonar. El moreno se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la sonrió con una mezcla entre dulzura y picardía. Levy no tardó en derretirse por dentro. ¡Era tan condenadamente atractivo!

Gajeel empezó hablarle un poco sobre música y ella lo escuchaba atentamente. No quería darle demasiada información porque estropearía el efecto de las canciones, así que sólo hablaba un poco en momentos concretos. Sonó "Piece of my heart" de Janis Joplin y Levy sintió su corazón palpitar muy fuerte. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó más a Gajeel, prácticamente se acurrucó a su lado. Él la cogió por la cintura y se inclinó hacia ella. Estaba sonando "Patience" de Guns N' Roses cuando empezaron a besarse. Al principio, los besos eran dulces y tranquilos. Levy se sentía inmensamente feliz y amada entre sus brazos. Él profundizó el beso y su abrazo y ambos cayeron tumbados y entrelazados sobre la cama. Levy se sorprendió por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Gajeel estaba encima de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella juraría que lo vio tragar saliva. Él no quería asustarla, pero sentía fuertes deseos de tocarla. Se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Empezó a sonar "Love of my life" de Queen cuando Levy le devolvió el abrazo y siguieron, así, besándose y abrazándose mientras estaban tumbados en la cama. Ella no supo por qué, pero el ambiente de la habitación cambió totalmente cuando empezó a sonar "Lay It down" de Aerosmith. Los besos se hicieron más pesados, más lentos, más profundos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y la apegó contra su pecho. Ella se dejó envolver entre sus fornidos brazos. Levy respondía a cada caricia que él le brindaba; también se pegaba a él y le devolvía casi con fiereza sus besos. Sentía su caliente respiración y sólo quería dejarse llevar y fundirse con él. Sentía el aleteo de las mariposas cada vez más fuerte en su interior y se deleitaba con las sensaciones que él le proporcionaba. Nunca había besado y había sido besada de esa manera.

Él la intentó pegar más a su cuerpo sosteniéndola de la cintura. El calor en sus cuerpos iba haciéndose cada vez más evidente. Él, poco a poco, iba bajando su mano hasta llegar a tocar perfectamente su trasero. Cuando fue a profundizar más su beso y su agarre, notó que ella emitió un ligero suspiro, muy parecido a un gemido, lo que le excitó tanto que pensaba que iba a explotar por el deseo. Iba a volver a besarla cuando, de repente, se escuchó un grito en el piso de arriba. Unos pasos fuertes lo siguieron para dar paso a una apertura de puerta.

-¡Gajeel! – se escuchó en la parte superior de las escaleras. Era la voz de Wendy. Aunque las paredes de la habitación de Gajeel estaban protegidas acústicamente, no eran del todo insonorizadas, es decir, se podía escuchar si alguien bajaba por las escaleras o si, como en este caso, alguien le llamara a gritos desde arriba con la puerta abierta.

-¡Joder! – masculló en voz baja todavía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Levy. Ambos están acalorados por el momento. Sus respiraciones sonaban entrecortadas y ambos estaban rojos y no precisamente de la vergüenza. - ¿Qué? –respondió elevando la voz. Gritaba algo enfadado. Acababan de interrumpir su momento con Levy y se sentía frustrado.

-¡Subid, por favor! ¡Estamos viendo una película de terror y nos da demasiado miedo!

-¡Pues poneos otra cosa! – le respondió cabreado.

-¡No! ¡Hoy toca sesión de miedo! ¡Por favor, subid! ¡Levy-chan, convéncele! – rogó Wendy.- Aún nos quedan dulces… - Levy comenzó a reír al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Gajeel. Ella también lo sentía. Acababan de interrumpirles y aún podía sentir los latidos de corazón a mil por hora.

-Creo que no nos van a dejar quedarnos aquí…

-Eso parece.- suspiró el joven.

-Deberíamos subir con ellas. Al fin y al cabo, hoy estás de niñera.- le sonrió. _Maldita sea,_ maldijo él para sí.

-¡Ahora subimos, pitufa!

-¡Bien! – se alegró la niña.- ¡Pero subid rápido, que la peli está muy interesante! – _No tan interesante como esto_ , pensó Gajeel viendo a Levy levantarse de la cama y arreglarse el pelo y la ropa. Justamente cuando empezaba a excitarse, les interrumpían. Fue un corte de rollo tremendo, pero quizá hubiese sido lo mejor. No quería ir demasiado rápido y forzar las cosas con Levy. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba casi seguro de que ella era virgen. Después de todo, sólo había tenido un novio y fue falso. La quería y la respeta demasiado. Se contendría y aprendería a controlarse, sí, seguro que lo haría, aunque tuviese que darse muchas dolorosas duchas de agua fría y pasase otras tantas noches de amor solitario.

 **Fin capítulo 15**

 **Nota autora:** A medida que he ido releyendo el fic, me he encontrado varios errores. El primero era la altura de Laxus, creo recordar que le puse 1,80 cm cuando, en realidad, quería poner 1,90 cm. Y otro error es sobre Wendy. Quería poner que estaba en Secundaria (concretamente va a 1º) y escribí Primaria. Esto es un error grave porque, en Japón, los alumnos de Primaria no llevan uniforme, es a partir de Secundaria cuando llevan el típico uniforme de Sailor Moon o de Kagome (Inuyasha). Intento ser cuidadosa, pero, a veces, los errores se me escapan. Los corregiré cuando pueda porque me tocará resubir esos capítulos donde me equivoqué. Por favor, si detectáis algún tipo de error decídmelo que lo revisaré. Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración.

 **Sobre el fic:** Muchos me habéis preguntando sobre cuando se acostaran Gajeel y Levy. Bueno, no puedo revelar nada, porque me estaría boicoteando a mí misma. Sólo pido paciencia y os digo que todo, TODO, llegará a su debido tiempo y sí, habrá tema (TEMA) en la casa de Levy, y en casa de Gajeel, puede que incluso en diferentes lugares de Japón (XD). Intento crear una pareja lo más realista posible siendo este un fic basado en un manga (que de realista, más bien tiene poco… la verdad). Pero bueno, yo intento que sea lo más verosímil posible. Así que no sería normal que tuvieran relaciones íntimas inmediatamente. Todo tiene un proceso y cada pareja es diferente, sin embargo, puedo adelantaros que no serán como Natsu y Lucy que van a hacer un año juntos y todavía no lo han hecho. Esto se debe a que, como acabo de explicar, cada pareja tiene un ritmo y una personalidad diferente. Por ejemplo, Juvia y Gray acabaran juntos (tanto en este fic, como en el manga) pero no veremos a Gray hasta el final diciendo "vaaaaale, seamos pareja". En mi fic, me gusta que haya diversidad y un poco de todo. Nuevamente, os pido paciencia y os doy las gracias por aportarme ideas (algunas muy, pero que muy buenas) para desarrollar en el fic. Espero no defraudar vuestras expectativas.

También algunos me habéis preguntado cuánto durará el fic. Bien, tengo pensado que dure, al menos, hasta la graduación de la Preparatoria (o sea, que aún nos queda un año y medio de historia, ¡casi nada! Jeje). Pretendo que sea una historia de instituto y que finalice ahí, pero, soy consciente de que una historia tiene que terminar y, para ello, un epílogo contando cómo son sus vidas, por ejemplo, 20 años después, me parece lo más acertado posible. Aún no sé lo que haré, pero esta opción me parece lo mejor. Por favor, dadme vuestras opiniones al respecto.

 **Periodicidad del fic** : Normalmente actualizo cad días, porque tengo un guion prestablecido de la historia. No obstante, estoy creando nuevas situaciones y eso creo que me hará demorarme más en la escritura. Calculo que, a partir de ahora, actualizaré una vez por semana. Os tengo muy mal acostumbrados, lo sé, pero intentaré escribir lo mejor posible en el menor tiempo posible.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Shonenevolution, Stefi, Guest, BianWW, Giuly DG, AquaDragon9119, Crayolu, lusegovia89, Lady-werempire, Carito Uchiha, Asia12, Fatima-swan, Cana-chan, Crazyyyy, Lily-chan, Carla S.C por sus comentarios. He de decir que me encanta escribir y os agradezco enormemente vuestras amables palabras. Leeros es un placer, no en vano se dice que las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis. Un fuerte abrazo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 16**

Para Levy era inevitable pensar en el último sábado que estuvo con Gajeel. Su mente no dejaba de rememorar aquel momento en el que estaban los dos juntos, a solas, en su habitación. Al recordarlo, se sonrojó inmediatamente y el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Nunca antes se había sentido así. Su cuerpo empezó a funcionar por sí mismo, por su cuenta y prácticamente su mente se quedó en blanco. Simplemente se dejó llevar… ¿Sería por aquella canción? ¿Sería por el ambiente? ¿O sería simplemente por él? Una vez que estaba en su casa, con más tranquilidad, quiso reflexionar sobre aquella situación. Buscó la canción de Aerosmith en su ordenador y la reprodujo volviendo así a revivir, casi con total nitidez, las caricias y los besos de Gajeel. ¿Hasta dónde hubieran llegado si no les hubiesen interrumpido? Su cara enrojeció como un tomate y se sintió embriagada por aquel pensamiento. Sólo se habían dado besos, él la había acariciado la espalda y algo -por debajo- más… A Gajeel se le fue la mano bajando por su espalda… sí, le había tocado el culo, y a ella le gustó, pero no había habido nada más que eso. Si estuviéramos jugando al _baseball_ , podríamos decir que aún no habían llegado a segunda base. _Aún…_ pensó ella enrojeciéndose de nuevo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevida?

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente para ella. ¡Al fin había logrado convencer a Gajeel de que tuvieran una cita! Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Todavía no podía creer que iba a tener su primera cita con Gajeel. ¡Por fin! Llevaba unas semanas esperando ese día y finalmente había llegado. Un par de días antes habían hablado y pensaron que lo mejor sería ir a cenar y después a un karaoke. Algo simple, puesto que, a veces, lo más sencillo era lo mejor. Levy agradeció interiormente el hecho de que sus padres no estuvieran conviviendo con ella en ese momento para poder estar todo el tiempo del mundo con Gajeel. Con él nunca se sentía sola. A sus padres, les echaba de menos, sí; todavía les necesitaba porque aún era muy joven, pero ahora tenía a Gajeel… Finalmente, vivir sola tenía también sus ventajas. No todo iba a ser malo, ¿verdad?

Por lo que respecta a su primera cita, Levy sabía que ésta era poco convencional, pues era bastante diferente a lo que normalmente se hacía. ¿Y por qué era diferente? Bien, por varias razones. En primer lugar, no era una cita entre –casi– dos "desconocidos" o dos "poco conocidos", sino que Gajeel y ella ya se conocían, de hecho, se conocían mucho y, además, eran muy buenos amigos. Ya habían quedado y estado a solas cientos de veces antes. Y, en segundo lugar, sería diferente porque ya eran novios. La mayoría de las primeras citas, al menos en Japón, eran para confirmar si había algo entre los dos "enamorados": si se gustaban más allá del físico, si eran compatibles, si ambos querían y deseaban lo mismo… En este caso, aunque Levy no sabía qué les depararía el futuro –y, además, en este momento, tampoco le importaba demasiado–, sólo sabía que estar junto a Gajeel como novio se sentía diferente. Ya no se trataba de quedar con su amigo, sino de citarse con su pareja. No era que ella actuara de otra manera, sino que más bien ahora sentía una conexión, una cercanía, una complicidad que antes no tenía, por no hablar de los besos y los abrazos... ¡ _Kami-sama_! Le encantaban sus besos y cuando le rodeaba con sus brazos… incluso cuando, aunque esto nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, le encantaba cuando él disimuladamente le tocaba el trasero. _Se creerá que no me doy cuenta..._ pensó riéndose para sí. Ella se había dado cuenta de que sus manos siempre bajaban de su cintura hasta sus caderas. No sabía si Gajeel estaba pecando de timidez o más bien de sinvergonzonería… Tampoco le importó demasiado. Le encantaba el hecho de tenerse que poner de puntillas para poder llegar hasta su boca para besarle. Le encantaba su mirada y su sonrisa cuando despegaban los labios, después de los besos, y se miraban a los ojos sonrientes. Le encantaba escuchar esa pequeña risilla que le salía a él cuando se quedaba pensando en algo… ¡a saber de qué se trataba! En definitiva, le encantaba todo de él.

Fuera o no diferente, se sintiera o no distinto, Levy se preparó y se arregló para salir con él. Escogió ponerse un vestido de colores amarronados que iba perfecto para la temporada de otoño. La parte de arriba tenía el escote estilo barco y mangas largas con los puños bastante anchos, y era de color marrón café. En cambio, la parte de abajo era una falda con caída de color canela. La cinta del pelo, los botines de tacón y el bolso cruzado estilo bandolera que llevaba eran de color marrón chocolate. Para esta ocasión, se puso unas medias finas que apenas se notaban y un maquillaje natural con una base labial rosada. Finalmente, un abrigo tipo _trench,_ gabardina, de color camel completaba su _outfit._ Por su parte, Gajeel quiso vestirse para la ocasión también, pero sin perder su estilo _rockero,_ arreglado pero informal. Se puso una camisa de manga larga de color rojo, un pantalón recto de color negro y su clásica chaqueta de cuero. Para Levy, vistiera lo que vistiera, él siempre iba guapísimo.

Habían quedado a las 20:00 en casa de ella. Gajeel no sabía por qué, pero en Japón lo normal era que se reunieran antes de la hora determinada, de manera que, por seguir con esta convención social, llegó al chalet de Levy 20 minutos antes de lo establecido. Ella se sorprendió porque no le esperaba tan pronto, sin embargo, ya se encontraba casi lista. Le saludó desde arriba de la tarima del _genkan_ dándole un beso suave en los labios. Él se le quedó mirando embelesado, pero no dijo nada. Nunca le decía nada sobre sus ropas, nunca decía si se veía bien, mal o regular, pero ella intuía que debía de gustarle su aspecto, porque siempre que la veía sonreía de manera satisfecha. Levy cogió su bolso, se colocó sus zapatos y tomó la mano de Gajeel para dirigirse a su cita. Esa noche irían a Shibuya: un lugar concurrido y animado donde había todo tipo de locales.

Para empezar la noche, se fueron a un _kaitenzushi_ , el típico restaurante japonés donde la comida se colocaba sobre una cinta transbordadora e iba atravesando todo el local; por ella, circulaban distintos platos con todo tipo de _sushi_. Este tipo de restaurantes eran los más frecuentados por las parejas jóvenes, pues tenían las tres "b": bueno, bonito y barato. Escogieron una mesa para dos en vez de la barra, ya que así tendrían mayor intimidad. La cena transcurrió con normalidad: estuvieron tonteando y riéndose toda la velada. Al terminar la cena, Gajeel quiso pagar la totalidad de la cuenta. A Levy le sabía fatal que él se hiciera cargo de todos los gastos, pero tampoco quería dañar su orgullo masculino, por lo que, después de salir del restaurante, le planteó de una manera casual e inocente que ella invitaría al karaoke. Él le puso mala cara y ella le recordó que, hoy en día, existía la igualdad y que no tenía por qué pagar él todo. Gajeel no quiso discutir y accedió a regañadientes. Levy le besó en la mejilla para compensar el "disgusto". Él se dejó querer.

Aunque en Japón no se solían dar muestras de afecto en público, comenzaba a ser habitual el hecho de ver a las parejas tomadas o bien de la mano, o bien de la cintura o por el hombro. A veces, incluso se podía ver cómo las parejas más atrevidas se daban un casto beso en los labios, pero de ahí no se podía pasar; socialmente serían reprendidos. Gajeel y Levy, como tantas otras parejas del lugar, se tomaron las manos al salir del karaoke para dar un paseo antes de retirarse a casa.

La noche estaba yendo sobre ruedas. Todo era fantástico. Levy no quería que se acabara la velada, pero ya era bastante tarde y debían regresar. Mientras caminaban hacia la moto pasaron por un parque donde estaba reunido un pequeño grupo de tres personas. Nada más verlos, empezaron a molestar a la pareja haciendo comentarios malsonantes para, finalmente, acercarse a ellos. Los tres eran chavales jóvenes, no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, se veía que eran todavía estudiantes, y todos ellos vestían con muy malas pintas. Seguro que eran delincuentes. Gajeel los reconoció en seguida; eran unos antiguos compañeros del instituto, ahora clausurado, Phantom Lord. Se llamaban Totomaru, Aria y Sol.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si es Kurogane. Y viene acompañado con su nueva puta…- empezó a hablar uno de ellos. Se trataba de Aria, parecía el líder del grupo.

-Hola putita, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó otro de ellos mientras el tercero se reía. Levy notó cómo el cuerpo de Gajeel se tensó al ver a aquellos chavales. Se le veía irritado, muy enfadado. Gajeel, el cual todavía seguía en silencio, cogió con un brazo a Levy y la colocó detrás de él para protegerla. Era evidente que sus excompañeros querían provocarle y empezar una pelea. Él sabía que no debía dejarse provocar por sus palabras, que tenía que permanecer tranquilo, pero el hecho de que Levy estuviera allí presente y, por tanto, en peligro hacía que le costara mucho más que de costumbre mantener la calma. Sabía que la usarían para cabrearle.

-¿Estás sordo, Kurogane? Estamos hablando contigo… - volvió a hablar Aria.

-¡Vaya! Kurogane sordo y su puta muda… ¡qué pareja! – se mofó Totomaru.

-Sois más cortos de lo que pensaba…- habló por fin Gajeel.- Os estábamos ignorando… Paso de vosotros como de la mierda.

-¿Así tratas a los viejos amigos?

-Me importa una puta mierda lo que digas, Aria. No voy a caer en tu juego.

-¿Ah no? – le preguntó socarrón. Para seguir provocándole, le dio un rápido toque en el hombro.- ¿Seguro? – se rio volviéndole a golpear.- No sabía que te habías vuelto tan mariquita… Voy a tener que enseñarle a tu chica lo que es un hombre de verdad…- amenazó. Los otros dos empezaron a reír.

-Ni lo pienses… - advirtió Gajeel. Le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo?

-¡Joder, tío! – se quejó Gajeel- Se ve que hoy tienes ganas de que te parta la cara.

-Me parece que no entiendes la situación, Gajeel. Somos tres contra uno. Seremos nosotros los que te peguemos la paliza y después nos divertiremos con tu chica.

-¡No puedo esperar! – interrumpió Totomaru.- ¡Quiero probar ya a la chica! – intentó abalanzarse sobre Levy, la cual estaba aterrada por la situación, pero Gajeel lo paró a tiempo. Con un brazo le bloqueó, mientras que con el otro le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Totomaru cayó hacia atrás y se quedó dolorido en el suelo. Levy emitió un grito de horror cuando vio que los otros dos se lanzaron sobre Gajeel para pegarle.

Levy nunca antes había visto a Gajeel tan enfadado, ni siquiera en sus combates de _kickboxing._ Este tipo de pelea era totalmente diferente. Podía ver perfectamente las venas en su rostro, en sus brazos y en sus manos. Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Sólo podía observar cómo se enfrentaba él solo contra dos, contra a Aria y a Sol con sus manos desnudas. Puñetazos, patadas incluso codazos se asestaban. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Totomaru se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Levy agarrándola del brazo.

-Tú no te me escapas… - Levy entró en pánico cuando él la cogió.

-¡No me toques! – le gritó abofeteándole en la cara. Nunca antes había golpeado a nadie. Estaba muy asustada y su cuerpo respondió solo.

-¡Serás zorra! – él se quejó. Iba a devolverle el golpe cuando Gajeel le agarró el brazo por detrás y se lo dobló provocándole un intenso dolor. - ¡Suéltame! – imploró.

-Debería partirte el puto brazo, gilipollas. – se conformó con sólo dislocárselo.

Levy se quedó mirando la escena totalmente impactada. Sol estaba sangrando en el suelo casi inconsciente; Aria estaba arrodillado, se veía totalmente apaleado; y Totomaru, todavía en pie, se recogía el brazo lastimado. Gajeel les había ganado en la pelea, pero ahora estaba ligeramente herido. De pronto, a lo lejos, sonó una sirena de policía. Seguramente un vecino, asustado por el escándalo, habría llamado a las fuerzas de seguridad para restaurar el orden en aquel lugar.

Gajeel sabía que si venía la policía, iba a estar en problemas. Aunque no tenía, oficialmente, antecedentes penales, sí estaba fichado en el registro de menores, de modo que, tal y como había ocurrido ya varias veces en el pasado, podían detenerle y retenerle en Comisaría unas cuantas horas –a veces, incluso podrían ser días– hasta que avisaran a su tutor legal, en este caso, su padre, para que fuera a recogerle con un abogado.

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Gajeel, Levy supo instantáneamente qué era lo que estaba temiendo el joven. Fue casi como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. En la cultura japonesa había un concepto llamado _ishin-denshin_ , que era la capacidad de comunicarse con otra persona mediante el silencio; era como una especie de telepatía que se daba en algunas personas. Así, Levy supo lo que tenía que hacer; empujó a Totomaru al suelo y se dirigió a su chico.

-¡Huyamos de aquí! – le pidió mientras le agarraba por el brazo. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y, tomándola de nuevo de la mano, comenzaron a correr.

Corrieron durante un buen rato. No les costó demasiado esquivar a la gente. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas dándoles fuerzas renovadas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, extenuados por el _sprint_ y agitados por la pelea, se ocultaron en una pequeña esquina para recomponerse. Necesitaban descansar. Levy sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La adrenalina fluía en sus venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que se encontraba envuelta en una pelea y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más viva que nunca. Sería el efecto de la hormona. Ella no podía pelear como Gajeel, pero tenía el instinto de protegerle. Cogerle del brazo e incitarle a huir era su manera de cubrirle, de hacer algo por él.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Gajeel mientras observaba si estaba herida. Quería asegurarse de que no había sufrido ningún golpe mientras él estaba peleando.

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien.- ella le confirmó. Afortunadamente Gajeel no se veía muy lastimado, pero alguna herida sí tenía.

-Vaya asco de primera cita, ¿eh? – quiso bromear. Gajeel siempre solía hacer lo mismo. Le gustaba hacer bromas para relajar el ambiente. La mayoría de las veces funcionaba con Levy. Mientras ella lo miraba, él se limpió la sangre de la boca con la manga de su chaqueta. Ella le miró preocupada.

-Ha tenido sus más y sus menos… - le sonrió intentando que no se notara su preocupación.

-¡Ya! ¡Qué gran recuerdo tendrás de esta noche! Te habré causado una gran impresión…- añadió con una dolorida ironía. No quería que Levy le viera de esa manera, pero no pudo evitar la pelea. En el momento en que vio a su chica en peligro, algo en él estalló y se lio a golpes.

-Pues sí, Gajeel. Me has causado una gran impresión. – le volvió a sonreír dulcemente. Él se rio pensando que ella bromeaba o que intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no, al parecer, iba totalmente en serio.- Escúchame Gajeel. Tengo una cosa que decirte. – le cogió la cara con ambas manos.- No te pongas nervioso…- añadió. _Un poco tarde para eso…_ pensó el chico. No sabía qué estaba pasando.- No hace falta que me digas nada, no necesito una respuesta de vuelta. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, ¿entiendes? – ella cogió aire y se infló de valor.- Te quiero. – le dijo sin titubear. Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido. – Te quiero y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti. Te quiero de verdad y me hubiera gustado apalear yo misma a esos imbéciles. – ambos se rieron. Gajeel se sentía como si estuviera en cielo. Por fin era aceptado y querido y nada menos que por su chica. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía hablar, así que simplemente la besó, la besó con todas sus ganas y puso todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese roce. Levy sintió ese afecto y añadió.- Ahora recordarás este día como la primera vez que te dije "te quiero". Sigamos creando hermosos recuerdos, Gajeel. - Él asintió y la abrazó fuertemente. No quería que viera cómo se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción.

A la semana siguiente, Laxus llegó a la clase con un notición. Iba a montar en su casa una fiesta de Halloween para todo el curso de 2º año del Fairy Tail. Este año Halloween caía lunes, por lo que se tendría que retrasar la fiesta hasta el siguiente sábado 5 de noviembre. El rubio aprovechó que su abuelo se iba precisamente ese fin de semana a visitar a unos familiares para hacer la fiesta. Él le había dicho a su abuelo que irían un par de amigos cuando, la verdad, era que pensaba invitar a casi 100 personas (a las tres aulas de segundo año y a algún amigo más). Cabe decir que su casa era un chalet enorme de varios pisos. Casi parecía una mansión. Iba a ser un festival por todo lo alto. Y, por supuesto, todo el mundo debía ir disfrazado, de lo contrario, no podrían entrar. Ése era el requisito aparte de llevar bebidas, claro.

Levy estaba emocionada. Le encantaban las fiestas de disfraces y rara vez podía asistir a una de ellas; se celebraban en contadas ocasiones. Mientras estaban en casa de Gajeel, ella quería transmitirle esa ilusión, pero, al parecer, él no sentía lo mismo.

-No soy de los que se disfrazan, Enana. Creo que no lo he hecho desde que era un crío.

-¡Venga, Gajeel! – insistió.- ¡Será divertido! Podemos disfrazarnos de algo juntos. Debe de haber algo que nos guste a los dos…

-No sé…

-Por favor… -suplicó con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Él no pudo negarse.

-Vale, pero que no sea ridículo.

-Por supuesto. – ella se quedó pensando. De pronto, vio una revista en el suelo: era la Shonen Magazine y vio la imagen de una serie muy interesante… Una serie que a ella le entusiasmaba. Se le encendió la bombilla.- Dime, Gajeel, ¿te gusta el manga?

-Mmmm podría ser. ¿En qué serie estás pensando?

-Gihi.- imitó su risa. Había encontrado un disfraz perfecto para ellos.

El día de la fiesta por fin había llegado. A partir de las 22:00 la mansión Dreyar abría sus puertas hasta bien entrado el amanecer. La casa estaba perfectamente decorada con una ambientación al más puro estilo Halloween: murciélagos, telarañas, esqueletos… Había mesas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas y refrescos. La música sonaba altísima, a tope. Se notaba que Laxus y su grupo se habían esforzado para preparar una fiesta en condiciones.

Todos los invitados iban disfrazados tal y como se pidió en la invitación. La mayoría de parejas iban con trajes a juego. Gajeel y Levy iban de Ban y Elaine de Nanatsu no Taizai. Por su parte, Natsu y Lucy habían escogido un _cosplay_ de Soul Eater e iban de Soul y Maka respectivamente. Jellal y Erza habían decidido apostar por una pareja que, al igual que ellos, se conocían desde su más tierna infancia, Hak y Yona de Akatsuki no Yona. Cana y Bacchus también fueron en pareja y deslumbraron a todos con sus disfraces de la serie Magi; iban de Morgiana y Hakuryuu. Juvia al enterarse de que Gray iba a vestirse como Sasuke de la serie Naruto, ella inmediatamente se confeccionó un traje de Sakura. La sorpresa de los presentes fue máxima cuando vieron a Juvia con su _outfit_ dirigiéndose a su Gray al grito de: ¡Sasuke-kun! La gente de alrededor pudieron jurar por sus vidas que Gray puso la misma cara que solía poner Sasuke cuando, de pequeños, Sakura le abrazaba sin avisar. Las risas de los presentes resonaron por toda la casa.

La tribu del Rayo había escogido la serie One Piece para disfrazarse; Laxus iba de Luffy, Evergreen de Nami, Freed de Sanji y Bickslow de Zoro. Al fondo, se podía ver a Jet y a Droy con los uniformes naranjas de Dragon Ball, a Biska y Alzack de vaqueros y a los trillizos Strauss, que por fin tenían una noche libre, disfrazados; Mira iba de demonio, Lissana de gato y Elfman de ogro.

En un principio, Gajeel pensaba que era imposible que él se disfrazara. Era imposible que él se pusiera un traje apretado rojo, el cual mostraba parte de su estómago y de su pecho. ¡Qué pintas eran esas! Pero Levy insistió. Le dijo que se iba a enamorar del personaje de Ban, igual que ella lo había hecho en el pasado. En apenas un par de días, Gajeel se vio el anime y se leyó el manga de la serie. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ban era increíble! ¡Le encantaba! Es más, se sentía casi identificado con él. Por su parte, Gajeel vio algo de Levy en Elaine, su generosidad y su amor incondicional, y entendió perfectamente el por qué su enana había sugerido que hicieran el _cosplay_ de esta gran pareja. No se pusieron pelucas para completar el disfraz, pero por sus trajes se podía ver perfectamente de quienes iban. Todos les reconocieron en seguida.

Nada más entrar, Gajeel y Levy se quedaron alucinados con aquel lugar. Había muchísima gente en la fiesta y el ambiente no podía ser más distendido. Todos bailaban, reían y bebían. ¡Había un ambiente increíble! ¡Y los decorados eran fantásticos! Se fueron a buscar a su grupo de amigos para saludarles, no tardaron en encontrarlos en el salón, al lado de una mesa de bebidas.

Mientras Levy se juntó con sus amigas: charraban, bebían y se hacían fotos divertidas, Gajeel aprovechó para saludar al anfitrión. Laxus estaba sentado en un sofá. Tenía una copa en la mano y en la otra un porro de marihuana. El moreno se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y eso? – señaló el canuto.- No me digas que ahora te van los porros…

-Un día es un día… - encogió sus hombros.

-Ya…- bebió un sorbo de su botellín de cerveza.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Paso. He dejado de fumar esas cosas y de meterme mierda… Ya no me drogo.

-¿Y la bebida?

-Corrección.- quiso matizar su respuesta.- Sólo bebo alcohol. Droga legal.

-Sí, sólo es ilegal la edad para beber.- ambos se rieron. Gajeel notó que Laxus estaba más taciturno de lo normal.

-¿Qué te pasa, tío? Se te ve bastante seco y eso que esta fiesta se ve de puta madre.

-Nada… no es nada.

-Va… escúpelo.

-Son rollos con mi viejo. No es nada. – Gajeel sabía que Laxus vivía con su abuelo y que no se llevaba nada bien con su padre, pero no sabía exactamente el por qué.

-¿Qué pasa con tu viejo?

-Es un pedazo de cabrón que sólo quiere jodernos a mi abuelo y a mí… Simplemente nos odia porque no somos como él. No es nada que merezca la pena comentar.

-Pero parece que necesitas desahogarte…

-Sí… quizás sí… Verás, él es el director del instituto Raven Tail. ¿Lo conoces?

-Sí claro. Ése era uno de los centros donde podíamos ir los que salimos del Phantom. La mayoría se fueron a ése, muy pocos nos fuimos al Fairy.

-Se rumorea que el próximo año, el instituto Grimoire Heart y el Tartaros cerrarán y que sus estudiantes pasarán también al Raven.

-¡Joder! Se va a juntar "lo mejorcito" de Tokyo en el Raven Tail, ¿eh?

-Exacto.- Gajeel vio la preocupación de Laxus. Muchos delincuentes reunidos en un mismo instituto… el instituto de su padre.- Habrá problemas, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí. Lo sé. – En Japón estaban acostumbrados a juntar y a aislar los problemas y eso incluía también a las personas problemáticas. En este caso, reunir a todos los estudiantes más conflictivos, a los que no se cree que se puedan reconducir o rehabilitar, es decir, lo peor de lo peor en un mismo centro escolar… era un tremendo error. No podía salir nada bueno de ahí. No sabía a quién se le había ocurrido esa insensatez, pero, desde luego, se había cubierto de gloria…

-Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos por eso en el futuro. – pegó una calada a su "cigarro".- Ahora ves a disfrutar con tu chica de la fiesta.

-Sí. – asintió sonriente.- ¿Tú no vas a por la tuya? – preguntó refiriéndose a Mira.

-Para eso necesitaré unas cuantas copas más.

-Gihi.- se rio.- Vale, tío. Nos vemos luego- chocaron las palmas despidiéndose.

Gajeel fue a buscar a Levy. Ella estaba bailando con Lucy y con Erza. Se veía tan linda con aquel vestido blanco, parecía una diosa griega. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde atrás. Ella se sorprendió por el agarre, pero en cuanto supo que se trataba de él, relajó su cuerpo y se dejó tocar. Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo durante un buen rato hasta que no pudieron más. Levy estaba cansada y se notaba que estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol. No estaba borracha, pero se encontraba con "ese puntito" –bueno, divertido, feliz – que le suponía estar en un estado de bienestar y desinhibición casi total.

Al verla así de afectada, Gajeel la cogió entre sus brazos y la colocó sentada en su antebrazo izquierdo, con el brazo derecho la agarró de la cintura para que no se cayera. Levy viendo que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, se sujetó a la nuca de su chico.

-¡Estoy volando! – dijo divertida. Él se rio y la llevó hasta un sillón que había algo escondido detrás de la mesa de bebidas.

-Es normal. Eres un hada.-le dijo haciendo referencia tanto a su personaje como al centro donde cursaba sus estudios.- De hecho, eres mi hada favorita.- añadió mientras se sentaba, con ella encima, en el sillón. Ella se rio y le abrazó todavía más fuerte. Cuando quería, Gajeel era realmente encantador y la atrapaba, la atrapaba de verdad.

A veces, solía quedarse embelesada mirando a su rostro. ¡Cómo podía ser tan atractivo! ¿Acaso no había un límite para el amor? Cada día que pasaba estaba más y más prendada de él. De hecho, el sábado anterior tuvo que confesarle que estaba enamorada de él. No podía guardarse más aquellos sentimientos. Sentía que si se callaba, podría explotar. A veces, la necesidad de decirle que le amaba era tan grande que no tenía más remedio que expresarlo de algún modo, ya fuera con palabras o con acciones.

Levy sintió una terrible sed en su garganta, pero no necesitaba beber. Esta sed no se apagaba con bebidas, sino más bien con besos. Se mordió el labio coqueta y le miró amorosa. Le encantaba deleitarse observando su rostro antes de disponerse a besarle. El momento antes del beso, las expectativas y la ansiedad que ello generaba, era casi tan bueno como el beso en sí mismo. Así, ladeó su cabeza y se acercó a sus labios uniendo sus bocas en un deseado y dulce beso. Primero, el beso comenzó tímido, lento, superficial, pero poco después fue calentándose y profundizándose. El calor se apoderó del cuerpo de Levy y quiso sentir más. No sabía qué era, pero le gustaba ese calor que Gajeel le generaba. Separó sus piernas colocándose totalmente encima de las piernas de su chico. Los muslos de Levy quedaron por fuera del cuerpo de Gajeel, cosa que aprovechó para aproximarse más a él. Gajeel dio un respingo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Levy tan cerca del suyo. Quería evitar ese contacto para evitar excitarse y propasarse con ella, pero ella había iniciado esa cercanía, y él no podía rechazarla. La deseaba demasiado. La sonrió casi lascivamente y se rio nervioso. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cómo podía ella ser tan sexy y no saberlo!

Levy no sabía si era por la música, por el alcohol o por la situación de estar encima de Gajeel, pero sentía un calor, un cosquilleo mortal a través de todo su cuerpo que sólo le hacía querer besarle más y más intensamente. Gajeel notó su entusiasmo y le agarró del trasero apretando, todavía más si cabe, sus caderas contra las suyas. Quería sentirla lo más próximo que pudiera. Levy emitió un suspiro y profundizó todavía más su beso. Sus lenguas recorrían frenéticas la boca del otro queriendo explorar totalmente la cavidad. Querían convertir el aliento del otro, en el suyo propio. Las manos de Levy comenzaron a cobrar vida y empezaron a manosear el torso de Gajeel. El moreno, se sumó a los deseos de su novia, y empezó a masajear su trasero. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse peligrosas y calientes hasta que…

-¡Idos a un hotel! – gritó Cana al verles tan íntimos. Inmediatamente la pareja dejó de besarse. – ¡O mejor aún, subid al primer piso y encerraos en una habitación!

-¡Cállate! – respondió Gajeel intentando recobrar la postura.

-Entiéndeme Gajeel… ¡No puedo permitir que desflores a mi princesa en un sillón en medio de una fiesta! ¡Ella tiene más clase que eso!

-¡Cana! – Levy enrojeció hasta la médula. Sabía que Cana estaba bromeando pero… ¡joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan honesta?

-¿Qué? Me parece muy bien que te lo quieras follar, muñeca. Llevo años diciéndote que eches un polvo. ¡Veo que por fin vas a hacerme caso! ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó Levy muerta de la vergüenza. Se tapó la cara con sus manos.- ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir! – se decía en voz baja.

-No puedes morir todavía, Enana.- le susurró en el oído.- Te necesito mucho. – le sonrió. Ella bajó sus manos hasta el cuello de Gajeel y apoyó su frente en la de él.

-Pues entonces mataré a Cana por bocazas…

-Eso me gusta más. – Gajeel acarició el rostro de Levy con cariño. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Ya se le había pasado un poco el bochorno. - ¿Te parece que vayamos a por un par de bebidas y volvamos a la pista de baile?

-¡Sí! ¡Me parece genial! – ésa era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ambos necesitan enfriarse.

 **Fin capítulo 16**

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, AquaDragon9119, Shonenevolution, lusegovia89, Giuly DG, Lady-werempire, ZERO2822, Lily-chan, Cana-chan, Carla S.C, Crazyyyy, Carito Uchiha, Asia12 y Crayolu por sus comentarios.

Muchos me decís que os emocionáis leyendo el _fic_ y yo, debo confesar, me emociono escribiéndolo. Muchas veces me paro, pego un grito de _fangirl_ , río, lloro, lo que sea, me tranquilizo y sigo escribiendo… Creo que estoy rozando la locura escribiendo esta historia, pero me encanta y me encanta que os encante. Me hacéis muy feliz y, además, me aportáis grandes ideas. Un millón de gracias. Yume inmensamente feliz.

Creo que, a partir de ahora, las actualizaciones serán los domingos por la tarde o por la noche (hora española). Todo dependerá de lo que tarde en editar el capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y apoyo. ¡Ja ne!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 17**

La fiesta de Halloween que organizó Laxus tuvo tal éxito que se estuvo hablando de ella durante prácticamente toda la semana siguiente. La gente hizo tantas fotos y tantos videos que estuvieron varios días pasándose mensajes y _emails_ adjuntando las imágenes. Levy estaba encantada con las imágenes de la fiesta; se cambió la foto de perfil de su _WhatsApp_ por una en la que salía con Gajeel, y, además, se puso una foto grupal de fondo en su móvil. No podía recordar un tiempo más feliz en su vida que éste. Por primera vez sentía que lo tenía todo: le iba bien en los estudios, tenía muchos y buenos amigos y tenía pareja, un novio guapísimo, carismático y protector que la quería y cuidaba. Deseaba poder contar con la presencia de sus padres para completar su felicidad, pero aún quedaba poco más de un mes para volverlos a ver. Regresarían por Navidad. Todavía no les había contado nada sobre su noviazgo con Gajeel, estaba esperando a verles personalmente para darles la noticia.

El viernes siguiente, todo el instituto parecía haberse vuelto loco. Ese día, 11 de noviembre, se celebraba en Japón el Pocky Day. Desde hacía unos años, se había puesto de moda comprar un _snack,_ que era una barrita de galleta fina y alargada recubierta de chocolate de la marca Glico, para hacer juegos en torno a esa galleta. ¿Y por qué se celebraba el 11 del 11? Pues sencillamente porque la forma alargada del _snack_ recordaba a los unos de la fecha. Este dulce japonés era muy conocido y demandado desde finales de los años 60, por lo que no era de extrañar que se hubiera creado un día para consumirlo y disfrutarlo.

La inmensa mayoría de los estudiantes había comprado una caja para celebrar este día. Cada uno escogió el sabor que más le gustaba. Había de chocolate con mango y piña, chocolate con almendras, chocolate con sabor a tarta de queso, chocolate de té verde… casi cualquier sabor que se pudiera imaginar. Levy escogió una caja de chocolate puro, pues sabía que a Gajeel no le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces y, por supuesto, pensaba jugar con él; pensaba gastar toda su cajita del _snack_ en él. Pero, ¿cómo se jugaba a este juego? Era muy sencillo.

Se podía jugar en parejas o en grupo, pero normalmente se hacía por parejas. Se colocaba un extremo del Pocky en la boca y se le pedía a otra persona que se pusiera el otro extremo (de la misma galleta) en la suya. Se mordía el Pocky hasta que se fuera haciendo más y más pequeño. Si ambos continuaban, los labios de ambos participantes se tocarían. Quien rompiera el beso, es decir, quien se retirara antes perdía el juego.

Gajeel conocía la existencia de este día y de este juego, pero nunca había jugado. En su anterior instituto todos le temían y nadie osaba retarle a nada, ni siquiera al Pocky. Siempre se quedaba mirando cómo jugaban los demás mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Ahora, sin embargo, su vida era muy distinta y no sólo porque hubiera dejado el tabaco. ¿Le pediría alguien jugar? Se preguntó si la enana querría jugar con él. Él lo estaba deseando.

En mitad de sus pensamientos le pareció escuchar a dos compañeros, Jet y Droy, hablar sobre el Pocky Day. La cara de Gajeel fue épica, cuando escuchó que tanto Jet como Droy querían jugar con Levy al Pocky _._

-¿Pero en qué mierdas estáis pensando? – se acercó hasta ellos muy mosqueado por lo que acababa de oír. - ¡La Enana no va a jugar con vosotros! – les gritó enfadado. En ese momento, sólo había unos cuantos estudiantes varones en la clase. El resto estaban fuera aprovechando el descanso.

-¡Tenemos una tradición, Gajeel! – se intentó explicar Jet.- ¡Levy tiene que jugar! ¡Siempre hemos jugado al Pocky en clase y vamos a mantener esa costumbre! – declaró mientras Droy, detrás de él, asentía con la cabeza en silencio y muerto de miedo. Los celos se apoderaron de Gajeel. ¿Se habría besado Levy con aquellos dos? ¿Con cuántos habría jugado al Pocky? Era terriblemente ilógico e inmaduro enfadarse por eso, pues eso pertenecía al pasado y él había hecho cosas peores, pero, como todo el mundo sabe, los celos no son algo razonable y lógico.

-¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio? Sabéis que es mi chica y os atrevéis a decirme a la cara que queréis besuquearos con ella… - Para Gajeel el juego era una clara excusa para besarse, no un simple juego para divertirse y pasar el tiempo. No hacía falta ser demasiado perspicaz para percibir que el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy tenso. De hecho, la tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Jet y Droy comenzaron a sudar frío hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

-¡Hey Gajeel! No sabía que eras tan celoso… - comentó Natsu muy sonriente. Estaba de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una actitud relajada y despreocupada, como siempre.

-No soy celoso… - respondió inmediatamente sin pensar.

-¿Seguro?

-Mmmm – se quedó pensando.- Quizá algo territorial, pero no soy celoso. – matizó sin estar totalmente seguro de sus palabras; algo celoso sí estaba siendo.-Oye… ¿y tú qué? ¿Acaso no te importa que la animadora juegue con otros?

-¡A mí no! – expresó sincero Natsu.- Sé que Luce me quiere sólo a mí. Lo del Pocky es sólo un juego… ¡Yo juego con todo el mundo! ¿Ves? – le enseñó una caja que llevaba consigo.

-No sé si es tonto o sensato lo que estás diciendo…- confesó Gajeel reflexionando sobre eso. ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado celoso? Sabía que era un juego, pero eso de ver besarse a Levy con otros no podía permitirlo. ¡Ella era suya! Se asustó ante este pensamiento. Nunca había sido tan posesivo con nada en su vida.

-No… no deberías hablar por boca de Levy…- balbuceó Droy, el cual se encontraba en un estado casi de _shock_. Gajeel le daba pánico. Todavía no podía entender porque su amiga había decidido salir con alguien así.– Puede… puede que sea tu novia, pero… pero ella sigue siendo libre para decidir qué hacer… con su vida.- tragó saliva. ¡Había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Gajeel por sí mismo sin la ayuda de Jet! Las piernas le temblaban, pero se mantenía en su sitio. Desde que se enfrentaron Jet y él a Gajeel el segundo día de clase apenas había interactuado con él. Era verdad que no parecía tan mala persona como los rumores decían, pero aún no estaba seguro de la clase de persona que era. Le vio fruncir el entrecejo y emitir un gruñido. Droy se temió lo peor hasta que…

-Tienes razón.- contestó Gajeel de forma muy seria. Se quedó pensando en las palabras de Droy.

-¿Qué? - Jet y Droy se sorprendieron. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Levy no es de mi propiedad y mucho menos un objeto. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Sé que es un juego, pero, francamente, me jodería mucho que jugara con otros tíos… - Natsu se rio. Parecía que Gajeel empezaba a entender su postura, aunque no la apoyara completamente. - Es la verdad. – suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que no era correcto ser tan celoso y posesivo y luchó contra sus instintos por el bien de Levy de su relación.

-¡Gajeel, tú… tú… tú en verdad eres un buen tío! – exclamó Droy llorando.

-Pensaba que nos romperías la cara por decir esas cosas, pero has sido mucho más amable de lo que podíamos imaginar…- confesó Jet alucinado.

-No me jodáis con que sois masoquistas y queríais una paliza…

-La verdad… la verdad… la verdad era que esperábamos que montaras una buena bronca y…

-¿Y qué naranjito…? – Jet ignoró la broma hacia su pelo.

-Y que Levy viera cómo eras en realidad…

-¡¿Pero qué cojones?!

-¡Oh! ¡Era una trampa! – dedujo Natsu entusiasmado. No se le daba bien deducir esas cosas, pero cuando lo hacía se alegraba mucho. Pasara lo que pasara siempre estaba de buen humor y siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

-¡Sí! – Droy seguía llorando.- Pensábamos que como Levy odia la violencia, rompería contigo en el acto. ¡Somos unas personas horribles! ¡Perdónanos! – suplicó. Gajeel se les quedó mirando boquiabierto. Era cierto que Levy odiaba la violencia, pero también odiaba las mentiras y los engaños como éste. Gajeel sabía que si ella se enteraba de lo que habían hecho esos dos se enfadaría con ellos y mucho. En principio, no le importó después de todo no era su problema…

-Dijimos que estábamos felices por Levy, pero mentimos… ¿Vas… vas a golpearnos ahora? – preguntó Jet esperando lo peor.

-Me muero de ganas por arrancaros la cabeza… - confesó. Ellos entraron en pánico. Él tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Aunque no era su problema debía de reconocer que no quería ver a Levy triste. - Pero no lo haré, por ella. Por alguna razón os aprecia… así que… no os mataré… esta vez. ¡Pero no volváis a joderme de nuevo! – En el fondo sabía que lo único que ellos querían era proteger a Levy y él no podía culparles por eso, puesto que él también lo deseaba. No podía guardarles rencor.

-¡Gracias Gajeel! – se inclinaron ambos. – Ahora de verdad que nos alegramos por los dos…

-¡Callad de una vez! – estas situaciones le incomodaban profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sentimientos y emociones. Natsu se le quedó mirando.

-¡Eres un buen tío, Gajeel! – le sonrió abiertamente el pelirrosa. Y poniéndose una _snack_ en la boca añadió:- ¿Quieres jugar al Pocky?

-¡Y una mierda! – lo rechazó de inmediato.

-Gihi.- imitó su risa Natsu.

En ese momento, Levy y el resto del grupo de amigos entraron a clase. La joven se extrañó de que Jet y Droy estuvieran tan cerca de Gajeel, pero en seguida pensó que estarían interactuando con él porque apoyaban su relación y querían conocerlo mejor. ¡Qué buenos amigos eran! Saludó a los cuatro y se acercó hasta ellos acompañada de sus otros amigos. Todo el grupo ya estaba reunido.

-¡Natsu! – saludó Lucy efusiva.- ¿Ya estás jugando al Pocky? ¡Yo también quiero!

-¡Hola Luce! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vente! – Lucy sacó su cajita y empezaron a tontear. Otra pareja, Erza y Jellal, también se pusieron a jugar con el _snack._ Realmente, todos los alumnos están o hablando o jugando con la galleta. Levy se puso al lado de Gajeel y empezó a hablarle.

-¿No me digas que estás jugando al Pocky con Jet y Droy?

-¡Ni borracho! – contestó el moreno indignado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa? En cuanto la vio reír supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Levy! – gritaron los dos amigos para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Gajeel es un buen tío! – dijo Jet.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy buena persona! – añadió Droy.

-¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Levy dirigiéndose a Gajeel. - ¿A qué viene eso?

-Déjalo Enana… Estos tíos son muy raros…

-¡No lo son! – le reprendió tan dulcemente que apenas pareció un reclamo.- Por cierto chicos… - se dirigió a sus dos amigos.- Este año he comprado una caja para jugar con Gajeel. No os importa, ¿verdad? Total, siempre que jugábamos yo perdía… - Ella, otros años en el pasado, había jugado con ellos, bueno, con ellos y con otros amigos, pero, por su timidez, nunca había llegado hasta el final del juego; siempre se retiraba la primera. Gajeel, egoístamente, se sintió aliviado por el comentario. Levy no les había besado.

-¡Claro Levy! – ambos contestaron al unísono esperando que Gajeel nunca le mencionara el pequeño incidente.

Evidentemente, Levy quería jugar con Gajeel. Si sus besos ya le parecían muy dulces, quería comprobar cómo serían con el Pocky en su boca… ¿Desde cuándo tenía esta clase de pensamientos en su mente? Se sonrojó por dentro y se puso un _snack_ en la boca esperando que Gajeel mordiera el otro extremo, sin embargo, otra persona se le adelantó.

-¡Princesa! – la llamó Cana cogiendo el Pocky de su boca con la mano. Acto seguido, colocó sus labios encima de los de Levy. ¡Acababa de besarla! Después, se comió la barrita entera ella sola mientras se reía. Levy y Gajeel se quedaron de piedra.

-¡Cana-chan! – la reprendió Levy. - ¡Eso no ha estado bien! - Estaba acostumbrada a las bromas de su amiga, pero, no sabía cómo, seguía sorprendiéndola.

\- Si querías un beso, muñeca, sólo tenías que pedirlo… - se rio Cana mirando de reojo a Gajeel. El moreno estaba pasmado. Alucinaba con el descaro de la castaña. ¿Qué pretendía actuando así?

-¡Claro que quería un beso, pero no tuyo! – le respondió Levy molesta.

-Ohhh… - puso una sonrisa picarona y sugerente.- Entonces, ¿reconoces que quieres los besos de Gajeel?

-¡Pues claro que los quiero! – respondió sin pensar la joven. Toda la clase empezó a silbar y a hacer comentarios sobre la pareja. Levy enrojeció al darse cuenta de que era la comidilla de la clase. Gajeel se rio. _De modo que era eso lo que la borracha quería… pretendía avergonzar a Levy… ¡Qué cachonda! Gihi…_

-Vaya, vaya Levy-chan… Últimamente estás de lo más desatada, ¿eh?

-¡Cana! Un día, te lo juro, un día te haré pagar todo esto… – infló los cachetes de sus mejillas en señal de enfado. Cana no podía parar de reír. Levy era de por sí adorable, pero verla en ese estado de nervios era lo mejor. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a la gente, así que decidió "molestar" a los demás compañeros.

Levy seguía algo alterada por lo que acababa de pasar. Todos sabían que Gajeel y ella estaban saliendo, pero gritar a los cuatro vientos que deseaba los besos de Gajeel eso… eso era otra cosa. Seguía roja de la vergüenza. Para calmarla, Gajeel cogió de la cintura a Levy y la acercó hasta él.

-Deberíamos devolvérsela… - le susurró al oído.

-¿Cómo dices?- se giró Levy mirándole a la cara.

-Un día de estos deberíamos vengarnos de ella. Siempre se está burlando de ti. ¿No quieres devolvérsela?

-No soy una persona vengativa, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero estaría bien enseñarle una lección.

-Gihi. Así me gusta.- sonrió.- Y ahora…

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora gastemos la caja del Pocky.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó avergonzada. Le gustaba la idea de Gajeel, pero no le gustaba estar rodeada por tanta gente. En la fiesta, se dejó llevar por el alcohol y el momento, pero, ahora, era una situación totalmente diferente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres jugar? – preguntó con un toque de coquetería. Conocía a Levy y sabía que ahora mismo estaría demasiado avergonzada como hacer nada, pero, al igual que Cana, le gustaba tomarle el pelo y ver sus reacciones. Quería conocer todas las caras y facetas de su Levy.

-Bueno… ahora sólo uno, ¿de acuerdo? – él se le quedó mirando.- El resto, en privado, ¿vale? – Levy se puso el _pocky_ en la boca y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Gajeel tragó saliva. ¡Sus palabras habían sonado tan sexys! Sólo con escucharla y verla aproximarse a él de esa forma tan sugerente le había provocado un estremecimiento en su entrepierna. Aceptó el reto y colocó el _snack_ en su boca. Poco a poco, fueron pegando pequeños bocados a la galleta hasta que sus labios quedaron totalmente pegados. Levy no pensaba retirarse, de hecho, se inclinaba más y más hacia Gajeel. El moreno, viendo que su excitación iba aumentando, no tuvo más remedio que echarse hacia atrás.

-¡Gané! – exclamó Levy muy contenta.- ¡Es la primera vez que no me he retirado! – le sonrió. Él estaba un poco agitado por la situación. Sentía que su pene empezaba a endurecerse y aquél no era el momento ni el lugar. Necesitaba calmarse inmediatamente.

-¡Ahora mismo vuelvo! – se retiró con prisa al aseo dejando a Levy algo extrañada. No entendía qué acababa de pasar.

Los gritos y el jaleo seguían muy presentes en el aula de la clase 2-1. Todos jugaban al _pocky_. No importaba si eran chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas o entre unos y otros. El caso era divertirse. De pronto, Levy se fijó en unos amigos en concreto…

-¡Gray-sama! – llamó Juvia saltando de alegría.- ¡Juvia ha comprado _pockys_ de todos los sabores para jugar con Gray-sama!

-¡Ni en sueños! – la rechazó tajantemente. Gray odiaba las muestras de cariño públicas.

-¡Anda Gray! ¡No seas tímido! – le dijo Cana agarrándole los brazos desde atrás.- ¡Venga Juvia! ¡Ponle el _pocky_ en la boca! ¡Yo te lo sujeto!

-¿Qué? – gritó asustado el joven. - ¡Suéltame!

-¡Cana-san! ¡Eres la mejor! – obedeció la joven en el acto. Aprovecharía para comerse a besos a su amado Gray.

Esa misma tarde, Grandeeney y Metalicana se fueron al _Koseki_ , el Registro Familiar, para poder registrar y legalizar su matrimonio antes de la ceremonia de su boda, la cual sería al día siguiente. Ellos habían escogido casarse en el mes de noviembre, porque el once era considerado en Japón como un número de buena suerte. Con esta idea en la cabeza, pensaron que si el once era un número tan bueno para casarse, el 11 del 11, casualmente el Pocky Day, sería el mejor día para su boda. Por esa razón decidieron casarse ese día, es decir, registrar oficialmente su matrimonio en esa fecha y, después, como se solía hacer en el país, lo celebrarían con la familia y los amigos. La fecha del registro era la importante, no la de la ceremonia del matrimonio; ya que era la fecha del registro en la que se celebraban los aniversarios. Así, Metalicana y Grandeeney, acompañada por sus padres, fueron al _Koseki_ con toda la documentación que les pidieron y firmaron y sellaron el acta matrimonial. Los testigos, los padres de Grandeeney, firmaron y sellaron con sus _hanko,_ sus sellos de identificación personal. Finalmente, se podían llevar el certificado de su matrimonio, el cual quedaba completamente legalizado con el _inkan,_ la marca del sello.

Tal y como hacía el 98% de las parejas casadas japonesas, Grandeeney adoptó el apellido de su marido. A ella le hubiera gustado conservar también el apellido de su primer esposo, pero el registro no aceptaba segundos nombres, ni tampoco nombres con guiones, de modo que ahora debía conformarse con ser Grandeeney Redfox. Al menos su hija sí que seguiría llevando el apellido de su padre.

El sábado 12 de noviembre era la fecha de la ceremonia. Aunque, actualmente, la mayoría de las parejas (el 70%), optaban por una boda de estilo occidental, Metalicana y Grandeeney optaron por una tradicional de estilo sintoísta. Como era su segunda boda y, además, tampoco iban muy boyantes de dinero, decidieron hacer una celebración íntima con sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. En total eran menos de 40 personas. Así, ese sábado a mediodía, la ceremonia se realizaría en el Santuario Meiji del barrio de Shibuya, el templo más impresionante de la capital.

A la entrada del templo había un cartel con un escrito: "Familia Redfox, Familia Skydragon (apellido de soltera de Grandeeney). Lugar de la ceremonia".

Los padres y la hermana gemela de la novia, Porlyusica, fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar. Los padres llevaban ropa tradicional, un kimono oscuro, mientras que la hermana llevaba un vestido largo de color granate de escote asimétrico con una levita por encima. Un poco más tarde, Wendy, Gajeel y Levy llegaron juntos. Wendy llevaba un vestido azul marino de manga larga y falda corta con escote cuadrado. Por encima, llevaba un abrigo blanco, pues estaban en noviembre y ya comenzaba a hacer frío en Tokyo. Gajeel iba vestido con un traje negro de estilo occidental, camisa de manga larga de color rojo y corbata negra. Levy, por su parte, llevaba un vestido corto de dos colores: negra la parte de arriba y roja la de abajo. El vestido tenía un escote _halter_ (sujeto a la parte de atrás del cuello, dejando desnudos los hombros y la espalda) en forma de V, y una falda de plumas que le quedaba por encima de la rodilla. Como abrigo llevaba una sencilla chaqueta de espiga para mujer con mucho escote en un tono negro brillante. Los zapatos eran de color negro charol con unos tacones de unos 8 cm.

Por lo que respecta a los novios estaban terminando de arreglarse en una estancia que había junto al santuario. En las bodas japonesas, el novio sí podía ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia; de hecho, debían llegar juntos al templo. Por tradición, debían ser los últimos en llegar al santuario para la ceremonia.

Después de la familia, el resto de los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco. Había, sobre todo, amigos de la pareja, tanto del trabajo como de la infancia o adolescencia. Mientras que entre los invitados se podían ver vestidos y trajes tanto de carácter occidental como oriental, las vestimentas de los novios eran muy tradicionales. Las novias se vestían con el **_shiramuko_** , un kimono de seda blanca y una especie de capucha enorme del mismo color llamada _wataboshi._ Se llevaba este accesorio como símbolo de la predisposición de la mujer a convertirse en una esposa dulce, sumisa y dispuesta para con su marido y su familia. La novia también llevaba un peinado especial con un tocado en el cabello llamado _tsunokakushi_ cuyo nombre significaba literalmente "ocultar los cuernos". En la cultura japonesa, los cuernos tenían el significado de enfado (para algunos, incluso significaban celos), por lo que, al ponerse ese peinado, la novia se estaba comprometiendo tácitamente a ocultar su mal humor, su mal genio, su mal carácter y siempre verse serena y paciente. Las novias más tradicionales llevaban su cara pintada de blanco como símbolo de virginidad y pureza, pero, en este caso, Grandeeney optó por un maquillaje más sencillo haciendo hincapié en los labios con un tono rojo. Por su parte, durante la ceremonia, el novio siempre utilizaba un kimono negro llamado **_montsuki_** _._

Finalmente, la hora del enlace llegó. Al templo sólo podían entrar los familiares más cercanos de la pareja y, por supuesto, los novios. Levy no se esperaba entrar, puesto que técnicamente no era parte de la familia, pero Gajeel, al verla quedarse quieta, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él. Wendy la cogió de la otra mano y la sonrió. Levy agradeció interiormente el gesto y fue con ellos. Se sentía parte de la familia. Así, primero entraron ellos junto Porlyusica y, después, accedieron los novios con sus acompañantes. Como era habitual, la novia iba de la mano de su madre, mientras que el novio iba de la mano de su padre (como, en este caso, Metalicana no tenía padre, su suegro hizo de esta figura). En último lugar entró el sacerdote sintoísta.

El sacerdote, ataviado con ropas tradicionales, comenzó con el clásico ritual de purificación ( _shubatsu_ ) a la pareja bajo la atenta mirada de la familia. El hombre empezó a recitar unas oraciones en japonés y se dieron unas ofrendas a los dioses sintoístas. Todos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia al altar. Después, los novios se intercambiaron un rosario ( _juzu_ ) y, debido a la influencia occidental, procedieron a intercambiarse también los anillos. Las alianzas de boda eran de corte muy sencillo y eran de oro blanco 10k; iban perfectamente combinadas, no obstante, la de Grandeeney llevaba incrustados tres pequeños diamantes. Después de los anillos, el sacerdote recitó una plegaria y procedió con el **_sansankudo_** _,_ que era el **momento más importante** de la ceremonia.

 ** _Sansankudo_** (que significa 3 y 3, 9 veces) era el rito nupcial por el cual una _miko_ servía un sake especial a los novios en un pequeño recipiente. Ese recipiente era bendecido y debía tomarse en tres pequeños sorbos (que representaban al cielo, la tierra y el hombre). En Japón, el 3 era un número sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y, además, representaba la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Así, para hacer honor al ritual, el novio debía ser el primero en beber el contenido del recipiente y después la novia.

Seguidamente, Metalicana comenzó a leer los votos matrimoniales que habían escrito: "Desde hoy nos uniremos en matrimonio. Nunca olvidaremos a la familia y los amigos que han cuidado de nosotros; les estamos muy agradecidos. Haremos todo el uno por el otro: nos respetaremos, nos ayudaremos, compartiremos lo bueno y lo malo, protegeremos nuestra prosperidad, seguiremos las reglas del matrimonio e intentaremos crear una familia en paz. Durante nuestra vida, esto no cambiará. Lo prometemos. El novio, Metalicana Redfox" y añadió ella suscribiendo lo dicho: "La novia, Grandeeney Marvell" (utilizó su apellido de casada por respeto a su primer marido).

Terminado el rito, el sacerdote bendijo a la pareja y les declaró marido y mujer. Para conmemorar el acto, las sacerdotisas del templo sirvieron _sake_ a todos los participantes (excepto a los menores de edad, que se les sirvió una bebida sin alcohol). Así, se brindó por los novios mientras, de fondo, sonaba música tradicional.

La ceremonia duró unos 20 minutos. A Levy este tiempo se le pasó volando. Nunca había asistido a una boda sintoísta y sentía curiosidad por presenciar una. Como era costumbre, Metalicana salió de la mano de su suegro (que, recordemos que hacía de su padre) y Grandeeney tendría que salir de la mano de su suegra, sin embargo, al no contar con la madre de Metalicana, pues falleció hacía muchos años, salió de la mano de su hija Wendy, lo cual dio un toque de ternura a esta ceremonia tan estricta y rígida donde las muestras de cariño y el contacto físico estaba prácticamente prohibidos. Simplemente por tradición y por cultura no se mostraba públicamente el cariño y eso se incluía también durante la ceremonia sintoísta en la que no se daban ni un simple beso la pareja de recién casados.

Después de la ceremonia, los invitados y los miembros de la familia caminaban detrás de los novios, en procesión, para tomarse las fotografías familiares. Grandeeney se despojó de su capucha y pudo lucir su precioso peinado. Ahora, ya el protocolo les permitía interactuar más y procedieron a hacerse las fotos para el recuerdo. Gajeel presentó a Levy a los amigos de su padre; a algunos los conocía muy bien, ya que eran compañeros del trabajo y él solía ir al taller a echarles una mano. Por su parte, Wendy y sus abuelos también le presentaron a varios amigos de Grandeeney. Levy estaba encantada de conocer a tanta gente. Eran todos muy agradables, exceptuando a la hermana gemela de la novia, Porlyusica, que, no sabía por qué, pero se mantenía alejada de todos los invitados.

Luego de las fotografías se dirigieron a celebrar la recepción del enlace. Habían reservado un salón, de estilo tradicional también, para la comida, por lo que los invitados se sentaron sobre el _tatami_ y comían de su bandeja. Entre discurso y discurso los invitados charlaban animadamente. El _sake_ se servía a raudales y el ambiente era muy animado. Los amigos de Metalicana, concretamente sus compañeros de trabajo, amenizaban la velada; eran más ruidosos que los invitados de Grandeeney (la mayoría eran médicos, aunque también había investigadores y personalidades de renombre) a los que apenas se le oía respirar. Era todo un contraste ver la escena.

Aunque Levy se lo estaba pasando en grande, le encantaba ver a Gajeel reírse y divertirse tanto con los amigos de su padre, las necesidades eran las necesidades y tenía que ir al servicio. Después de aliviarse, se retocó el maquillaje: se pintó nuevamente los labios de color borgoña y se puso más polvos compactos. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Porlyusica, entró al baño para lavarse las manos. Ahora, ambas estaban la una junto a la otra en frente del espejo. A Levy le pareció raro no decirle nada, pues ambas eran invitadas de la ceremonia y ella era la hermana de Grandeeney, así que decidió iniciar una pequeña y típica conversación con ella.

-Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa, ¿verdad? – dijo Levy esperando la típica respuesta.

-Lo que ha sido es más bien una vergüenza…

-¿Cómo dices? – Levy creyó escuchar mal.

-Primero se junta con ese muerto de hambre y, después, se casa con él para hacerse cargo también del inútil de su hijo. ¡Qué desgracia de familia!

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultarles! – se indignó Levy.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema… En cambio, mi hermana sí que lo tiene, bueno, tiene dos problemas. – añadió refiriéndose a los dos Redfox.- ¿Acaso estás ciega y no ves que esos dos miserables se están aprovechando del buen corazón de mi hermana?

-Aquí nadie se está aprovechando de nadie. Metalicana y Grandeeney se han enamorado y han formado una familia. Deberías de sentirte feliz por ella y no criticar lo que, al parecer, no sabes.

-Aún eres muy joven, niña, no sabes lo que hay detrás de la gente, sus verdaderos deseos. Ha sido muy "conveniente" que Metalicana se "enamorara" de una mujer algo mayor que él y que, encima, gana mucho más dinero que él y su posición social es mucho más superior que la de un mero mecánico… No, no te engañes, se aprovechó de una viuda con una niña pequeña a su cargo y como una garrapata se apegó al estilo de vida de mi hermana. ¿De quién crees que viven? ¿De él? ¿De su pordiosero taller? ¡No! ¡Viven del trabajo de mi hermana! ¡Ellos se mudaron a su casa y encima la obligaron a pagar las reformas para hacerle una habitación al drogadicto, delincuente y vago de su hijo! ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! Y mis padres encantados con ese yerno…

-No puedes estar más equivocada… No sé por qué piensas así, pero de verdad te digo que yo he estado muchas veces en esa casa y no es, para nada, como tú la describes… Metalicana siempre trabaja muy duro y se apoyan y ayudan mutuamente.

-¿Dices que has estado muchas veces en su casa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Una amiga de Wendy?

-Soy amiga de Wendy, sí, pero también soy la novia de Gajeel. – la mujer se sorprendió con su afirmación.- Y por eso te puedo asegurar que él no es un inútil, ni un drogadicto, ni un delincuente, ni ningún vago. ¡Es un buen hijo, un gran hermano mayor, un estudiante muy aplicado y un magnífico novio! Todos le queremos y estamos orgullosos de él.

-Tú no pareces de la misma clase social que ellos…- empezó a fijarse en la joven.- Vistes bien, hablas correctamente y te comportas de un modo adecuado: tienes modales. Seguro que tus padres tienen dinero y te han educado como una señorita. – suspiró.- Eres como Grandeeney: generosa, de buen corazón, sólo ves el lado bueno de la gente y no crees que actúen por interés o tengan una doble cara. Pues sí querida, sí que hay maldad en este mundo… No me sorprendería que mi hermana, de aquí a un año, muriera en extrañas circunstancias… Así se quedarían con todo lo que tiene.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esa barbaridad? ¡No eres nada justa! ¡Sólo tienes prejuicios contra ellos! ¡No los conoces! – le reprochó Levy enfadada.

-Sé que la primera mujer murió de una "enfermedad". Probablemente la envenenarían…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Acaso Grandeeney no es viuda también?

-No me compares al bueno de Acnologia con ese desgraciado de Redfox…

-¿Acnologia?

-Sí. Así se llamaba el marido de mi hermana, el padre de Wendy. Murió en un accidente de tráfico cuando la niña tenía 3 años… ¡una auténtica pena! Él sí que era un buen partido: elegante, rico, médico, trabajador, con muchas propiedades a su nombre…

-No todo se trata de dinero.

-Ya… El dinero es lo que mueve el mundo, querida. Algún día lo comprobarás. Yo de ti tendría cuidado con ellos…

-Estás tan equivocada con ellos. La realidad no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás diciendo… Metalicana y Gajeel son estupendos y adoran a Grandeeney y Wendy. ¿Cómo es posible que no veas ese amor?

-Grandeeney siempre me dice lo mismo. Intenté convencerla una y mil veces de que iban a engañarla, pero, mira, ni caso… El tiempo me dará la razón…

-O te la quitará.- la interrumpió Levy.

-Ya veremos… - miró el reloj.- Ya he estado suficiente tiempo en esta farsa. Ya he cumplido con mi papel de hermana. Me voy a mi casa para hacer cosas más productivas con mi tiempo… Adiós niña. Espero no verte en el funeral de mi hermana. – abrió la puerta dejando a Levy con la palabra en la boca.

La joven estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan snob y cruel? Nunca había oído una sarta de mentiras tan grandes. De pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Lloraba de la impotencia. ¿Cómo podía convencerla de que eso que decía era una mentira? ¡La realidad era otra bien distinta! Intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía calmarse. Aún le dolían esas palabras. De repente, alguien entró en el baño de mujeres. Levy se asustó porque pensaba que era Porlyusica que venía a terminar de rematarla con sus asquerosas mentiras, pero no, era Grandeeney, la cual ahora llevaba un kimono rojo en vez del nupcial.

-¿Qué te pasa Levy-chan? – se acercó la mujer al verla tan alterada.

-Nada… no es nada. – dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

-Has hablado con mi hermana. – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Levy no pudo negar la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Suele dejar el mismo efecto en mí…

-Ya veo…

-¿Te ha hablado de Metalicana y "su hipótesis de asesinato"? – se rio.

-¿Te lo ha contado? – preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

-Lo increíble es que te lo haya contado a ti… ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué piensa esta mujer?

-No quiero entrar en detalles, pero… me ha dicho cosas… cosas terribles…

-Ya. No le hagas ni caso. Está resentida con la vida. Hay personas que están amargadas y sólo piensan en fastidiar a los demás. Es gente tóxica. Debemos ignorarlas por nuestro propio bien.

-¿Aunque sean familia?

-Aunque sean familia.

-No puedo creer que sea tu hermana gemela. Por fuera sois idénticas, pero por dentro… ¡vaya diferencia!

-¡Sí! Me lo dicen mucho. Entre otras cosas, ella es una misántropa de cuidado, además de negativa, clasista y mal pensada. Así de sencillo. – explicó Grandeeney. – Olvida lo que te haya dicho, ¿de acuerdo? No permitas que nadie te diga cómo debes vivir tu vida, ¿vale?

-Vale.- asintió Levy algo más animada.

-Y, ahora, vamos a arreglar este maquillaje. – le secó las lágrimas.- y vamos a divertirnos, ¿de acuerdo? – Levy sonrió y asintió. La calidez de Grandeeney le había curado las heridas que su hermana había provocado.

Después de la recepción, era costumbre para finalizar el acto, que la novia se despidiera de sus padres, pues ahora viviría con su marido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, esa parte era totalmente innecesaria, puesto que Metalicana y Grandeeney se habían mudado juntos hacía ya unos cuantos meses.

Mientras que Wendy se fue a casa con sus abuelos (era ya muy tarde para ellos y estaban agotados), la pareja de novios se quedó a dormir en el hotel donde habían celebrado la recepción de su enlace. Así, tendrían una mayor intimidad para su noche de bodas. Por su parte, Gajeel y Levy siguieron la fiesta con los amigos de Metalicana.

Aprovecharon que iban muy bien vestidos para ir a una discoteca de lujo: "Alife", la cual estaba situada en el barrio de Roppongi. La discoteca era un enorme complejo que estaba distribuida en varias plantas. El protocolo de vestimenta era muy estricto y, además, la entrada era bastante cara. No obstante, los amigos de Metalicana insistieron en invitar a la joven pareja. Estaban muy contentos de que Gajeel hubiera reconducido su vida y que ahora tuviera una novia como Levy. No dejaron de piropearla durante toda la noche.

Gajeel estaba comenzando a hartarse de los comentarios y miraditas de aquel grupo de hombres a su chica. Por muy amigos que fueran, debía reconocer que empezaba a ponerse más y más celoso. Él ya sabía que Levy era guapísima, amabilísima, divertidísima y demás cosas… no hacía falta que se lo dijeran. Cansado de aquellos flirteos cogió a Levy de la mano y la guio hasta la pista de baile. No le gustaba bailar, de hecho, no era un buen bailarín, pero aquello era mejor que seguir oyendo a esos babosos.

-¿Y eso que me sacas a bailar? – le preguntó Levy discretamente en el oído. – Pensaba que no te gustaba…

-Un día es un día…

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que estás de buen humor!

-Sí. Eso, y que hoy no pareces un _hobbit_ … - hizo alusión a sus tacones.- Tengo que aprovechar… Gihi.

-¡Idiota! – le golpeó en el hombro. –A veces, te odio… y mucho.- Levy hinchó sus mofletes en señal de enfado.

-Es broma, mujer… - le dijo agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.- Y sé que no me odias… - le susurró al oído.- De hecho, sé que me quieres. Una vez me lo dijiste y ya no puedes echarte para atrás.

-Es verdad. – ella respondió envolviéndole más fuerte con sus brazos.

-Sé que no hemos hablado de ello. Ni siquiera sé lo que estás pensando o cómo te sientes al respecto…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la razón por la que no te he dicho esas dos palabras.– evidentemente se refería a un "te quiero".

-¿La razón? – ella se quedó pensando.- Te mentiría si te dijera que no espero que me digas lo mismo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero sé que quizá es muy pronto para ti. Además, sé que te cuesta hablar de tus sentimientos, así que no me importa esperar. Sé que te importo y con eso me basta.

-¿Lo sabes? – él sonrío de una forma casi perversa.

-Sí. Lo noto por tus acciones, por cómo te comportas conmigo, así que estoy bien, no te preocupes por esas cosas… Además, sólo hace un mes que estamos saliendo…

-Técnicamente un mes, 2 días y… - miró el reloj (eran las 2 de la madrugada) y se puso a contar.- 6 horas.

-¡Qué preciso! – se rio. Precisamente era por aquellos pequeños detalles por lo que sabía que él la quería, al menos, a su manera. Ella se sentía bien con él y, de momento, con eso era suficiente.

-Así soy yo. Gihi. – se miraron a los ojos y se besaron. Los amigos que iban con ellos comenzaron a vitorearles y a gritarles comentarios lascivos. Gajeel se echó a reír mientras que Levy se sonrojaba por momentos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan… tan… gráficos?

Y así, rodeados de nuevos amigos, risas y mucho alcohol disfrutaron de una noche más juntos. Levy se permitió soñar despierta y se encontró deseando permanecer junto a Gajeel por siempre. No importaba lo que algunas personas dijeran o lo que pensara la gente. Ella quería a Gajeel y estaba segura de que él la quería ella. No había nada más real para ella en toda la faz de la tierra.

 **Fin capítulo 17**

 **Notas autora:**

 **-** Inspiración de los trajes de Levy y Gajeel para la boda:raedoodles. / post / 43537573427 / much-like-other-fans-of-this-pairing-i-cant-help

-Inspiración para recrear la boda: Me he basado en el último capítulo del _dorama_ "Brother Beat", además de haber recopilado información en diferentes webs. En Japón hay dos clases de bodas: la del estilo sintoísta, tradicional, y la del estilo occidental. En este capítulo hemos visto la boda tradicional, ¿llegaremos a ver la occidental? ¡Quién sabe!

 **Agradecimientos a:** Carito Uchiha, AquaDragon9119, BianWW, Lily-chan, Cana-chan, Crazyyyy, Carla S.C, Lady-werempire, Giuly DG, Wendy Dragneel, lusegovia89, ZERO2822, Asia12, Crayolu, Shonenevolution y Saknicte por sus comentarios. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo y vuestros ánimos me inspiran a seguir trabajando. ¡Gracias!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 18**

Días después de la boda, concretamente el martes día 15 de noviembre, Grandeeney y Metalicana se marcharon de viaje de novios dejando a Wendy y a Gajeel solos en casa. La pareja de recién casados estaría una semana completa en Hawái disfrutando del sol y las playas paradisíacas. Se pasarían los días tumbados al sol bebiendo los cócteles de moda y las noches haciendo el amor. Vamos, lo que haría cualquier pareja de novios durante su luna de miel.

Gajeel pensó que el hecho de estar sin sus padres una semana no afectaría en absoluto a su día a día; seguiría haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero cuidando de Wendy. Sí, tendría que estar pendiente de su ropa, de hacerle la comida, de que hiciera sus deberes a tiempo en vez de estar jugando a la _wii_ o leyendo _manga_ , pero poco más. Al menos, eso pensaba. Craso error. Lo que no se podía imaginar de ninguna manera, era que los abuelos de la niña (los cuales vivían en el adosado de al lado) estarían constantemente en su casa diciéndole lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, y lo que podía o no podía hacer.

¡Aquello era increíble! Increíble en el mal sentido, claro… Él ya tenía 18 años y era lo bastante independiente (si no económicamente, aunque algo de dinero sí tenía ahorrado, sí que lo era en cuanto a realizar sus tareas y demás responsabilidades) y mayorcito para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Entendía que los abuelos mandaran sobre Wendy, pues era pequeña todavía (aún no había cumplido los 13 años), pero… ¿mandarle a él? ¿Qué era eso de prohibirle salir hasta tarde y, lo peor, no poder quedarse a solas con Levy en su habitación? ¿Qué demonios tenían esas dos personas en la cabeza? "Cuando estén tus padres, podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero sin ellos, nosotros somos vuestros responsables..." le dijo el abuelo. Aún alucinaba con el comentario que le hizo la abuela a Levy en su presencia: "las señoritas decentes no se quedan a solas con hombres. Eso está muy mal visto...". Gajeel no sabía dónde meterse. Sutilmente la abuela le había dicho a Levy que era una fresca. Y, lo peor, él no podía defenderla porque se trataba de su –ahora- abuela, y sabía que no debía de hablarle mal. Interiormente, Gajeel maldijo su nueva situación. Levy restó importancia al asunto y le pidió que se tranquilizara. Le explicó que eran personas mayores y que sus pensamientos eran fruto de otra época. Sus abuelos eran exactamente igual. Así, le recordó que sólo sería una semana; que podía aguantar perfectamente, pues prácticamente se pasaba gran parte del día en la escuela y que, para estudiar, podrían irse a su casa. Eso sí. A las 19:30 en punto Gajeel tenía que estar en su casa o, de lo contrario, le esperaba un buen sermón acerca de la responsabilidad, la madurez y el respeto hacia la familia y, específicamente, a sus mayores. Afortunadamente, no todo iba a ser malo. La abuela de Wendy cocina estupendamente; hacía unos platos deliciosos. Durante toda la semana les preparó el _obento_ a Wendy y a él. Era la primera vez que comería en clase con Levy.

Esa semana, la hora de la comida le sirvió para, por un lado, conocer más a Levy, pues la escuchaba hablar sobre todo tipo de temas, y, por otro lado, también le sirvió para interactuar más con Lucy y Jellal. Erza también comía con ellos, pero Gajeel, por alguna extraña razón, parecía conectar más con ella que con el propio Jellal, y eso que ambos eran hombres y, supuestamente, podrían tener más cosas en común. Así, mientras Gajeel y Erza hablaban de deportes y de enfrentamientos, tanto de _kendo_ como de _kickboxing_ , los otros tres hablaban sobre el desarrollo de su revista semanal.

La verdad era que Gajeel no tenía ni idea de la labor de Levy en esa actividad. Sólo sabía que era la editora, pero no sabía qué hacía exactamente una editora. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle. De repente, se sintió fatal al advertir un detalle: ni siquiera había leído ni uno solo de los boletines de Levy, y eso que ella había asistido a la mayoría de sus combates. ¿Qué clase de novio era si no se preocupaba por las aficiones de su chica? Puede que no las compartiera, pero, al menos, las conocería y sabría algo al respecto de ellas. De esta manera, se enteró que Levy era la persona que corregía los escritos de Lucy y que, además, de vez en cuando, escribía. Tenía su propio espacio en la revista para desarrollar una columna de opinión sobre algún tema que le resultara interesante (por ejemplo, una vez habló sobre la reunión del presidente de Barack Obama con el primer ministro, Shinzo Abe y lo que suponía para Japón esa visita después de lo ocurrido durante la II Guerra Mundial) o, a veces, redactaba alguna especie de reportaje sobre algo que le llamara la atención (por ejemplo, una vez escribió sobre el aumento de mujeres en el mundo laboral en Japón con respecto al resto de potencias mundiales), incluso, otras veces, cuando se quedaba sin ideas y sin tiempo, simplemente escribía a mano sus _haikus_ favoritos; Levy tenía una caligrafía preciosa. Gajeel alucinó cuando se puso a leer revistas antiguas; la joven estaba al corriente de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo y se informaba sobre ello para tener una opinión al respecto. Él, con estar al día con las cosas de clase, estaba más que satisfecho. Por otra parte, Gajeel también pudo observar lo bien que la joven se llevaba con Jellal; ambos eran muy tranquilos y se notaba que le gustaban las mismas cosas. Él ya sabía que Lucy era su mejor amiga, pero no sabía lo cómoda que se sentía con Jellal. ¿Debía preocuparse por aquella cercanía? Estaba seguro de ella, pero… ¿y de él? En cuanto vio las miradas que Jellal le echaba a Erza descartó esa posibilidad. Había sido una tontería dudar. Ese chico estaba totalmente loco por Titania. Y sí, "loco" era el término perfecto. No podía estar en sus cabales al salir con una persona tan… tan… ¿violenta?, ¿fuerte?, ¿enérgica?, ¿echada para adelante?.. con tanto carácter, dejémoslo ahí, como ella. En seguida se puso a pensar, ¿a quién le recordaba tanto Erza? ¡Dios! No tardó en caer en la cuenta: Ella, Natsu y él estaban hechos de la misma pasta, por eso se llevaban tan bien. Así, no era de extrañar que sus parejas fueran personas más tranquilas y relajadas, de lo contrario podría estallar una auténtica guerra entre los dos.

Grandeeney y Metalicana regresaron el martes 22 por la noche a su casa. Gajeel nunca se alegró tanto de volver a ver a su padre; por fin, su vida volvería a la normalidad y ya los abuelos dejarían de entrometerse. La familia Redfox aprovechó que el miércoles día 23 era festivo (se conmemoraba el día del Trabajo en Japón) para salir a comer todos juntos. Por supuesto, Metalicana invitó a Levy a la comida, ya que la consideraba parte de su familia.

Así, se fueron a un típico restaurante familiar de la zona. Casualmente se trataba del de la familia de los trillizos Strauss. Gajeel y Levy saludaron a sus compañeros, los cuales solían echar una mano a sus padres, y éstos quisieron hacerles un descuento. Les sabía mal aceptarlo, pero los Strauss insistieron. Los Redfox aprovecharon para comer sus platos favoritos. A Wendy y a Metalicana les encantaban los fideos, por eso, Wendy se pidió _udon_ , mientras que su padre pidió un buen plato de _ramen_. Grandeeney pidió _unadon_ , un plato cuyo ingrediente principal era la anguila. Gajeel pidió _katsudon_ (filete de cerdo empanado servido sobre arroz con huevos revueltos y varias especias). Levy, por su parte, se pidió un plato de _tempura_ que combinaba marisco y verduras rebozadas. Cuando Gajeel vio cómo Levy se comía un camarón frito no tardó en reírse y la acusó de canibalismo. Obviamente estaba bromeando. Ella, después de inflar sus mejillas en señal de enfado, se quiso vengar de él diciéndole en bajito: "yo también podría decir lo mismo". Gajeel se quedó pensando. Él estaba comiendo cerdo. _Touché._ Durante la comida, los recién casados les contaron cómo lo habían pasado, comprensiblemente sólo relataron las anécdotas y las partes para todos los públicos. Por su parte, Gajeel les contó con pelos y señales todas las aventuras y desventuras que sufrió con los padres de Grandeeney. Todos estuvieron riéndose durante un buen rato y la comida transcurrió con total normalidad.

Aunque oficialmente en Japón el 3 de noviembre era el día festivo de la Cultura, en el instituto de preparatoria Fairy Tail decidieron conmemorar esta fecha a finales del mes, concretamente, el último fin de semana de noviembre. El motivo de posponer la celebración era muy sencillo: el claustro del centro pensó que si preparaban el Festival Cultural antes de los exámenes finales del trimestre, el alumnado estaría mucho más motivado y descansado. Pensaban que era una forma de que los estudiantes recargaran las pilas antes de finalizar la evaluación. Así, para celebrar el Festival Cultural ( _Bunkasai_ ) cada clase del centro debía preparar una actividad. Lo típico era realizar bailes, conciertos y obras de teatro. Por supuesto, el festival estaba abierto a todo el mundo estuviera o no directamente relacionado con la escuela.

La clase 2-1 quiso transformar su aula en una especie de restaurante de comida rápida para conseguir algo de dinero para su viaje escolar, que sería a finales de febrero. Todos los miembros de la clase colaboraron de una u otra manera: algunos se dedicaron a la decoración, otros a la distribución del mobiliario, otros limpiaban y otros ayudarían a servir y vender la comida. A Levy, Lucy, Erza y Juvia les tocó hacer de camareras, por lo que tendrían que ponerse un uniforme y atender a los clientes. El uniforme en cuestión era un vestido corto de color naranja con escote palabra de honor; las mangas eran del mismo color, pero se mantenían separadas del vestido, por lo que se podían quitar y poner sin problemas. La cofia y el delantal eran de color blanco.

Así, gracias a la ayuda de los trillizos Strauss (cuya familia tenía un restaurante familiar) pudieron preparar varios platos: _chocobananas, o_ _konomiyaki_ (una especie de tortita japonesa), _takoyaki_ (bolas fritas de pulpo), _yakisoba_ (fideos) y _yakitori_ (brochetas de pollo). Todo esto era lo que entraba en el menú siempre acompañado, por supuesto, por una bebida gratis: té o un refresco (evidentemente no se podía vender alcohol).

La mayoría de los padres y familias de los estudiantes fueron en algún momento del fin de semana a ver el festival. Metalicana, Grandeeney y Wendy no faltaron a la ocasión y se fueron a la clase 2-1 para comer algo. Evidentemente, Levy les atendió. Ellos preguntaron por Gajeel y la joven les respondió con franqueza: "No lo sé. Hoy está muy raro. Esta mañana apenas le he visto. Prácticamente al verme, ha salido corriendo. No lo entiendo". La ausencia de Gajeel tenía explicación. Durante el verano, disfrutó de muchas películas _ecchi_ de _maids_ que se parecían a Levy y, ahora, al ver a su chica así vestida no podía evitar "emocionarse". Parecía que iba a cumplir algún tipo de fantasía erótica… No podía permanecer junto a ella, pero tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse. ¡A saber qué clase de buitres la acecharían! Y así, entre idas y venidas, Gajeel se pasó prácticamente todo el festival del aula al baño y del baño al aula. Afortunadamente, tenía las noches para desahogarse.

Para finalizar el festival, se preparó un concierto musical en el que intervinieron muchos estudiantes. Gajeel quiso sorprender a todos participando también. Bajo la atenta mirada y asombro de sus compañeros y amigos cantó y tocó una canción: "Believe in Myself" del grupo Edge of life. Mientras tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, Levy le miraba maravillada. La voz de Gajeel le encantaba y su música le atrapaba en una especie de trance y la transportaba hacia un lugar superior. Sentía casi que podía echarse a volar en cualquier momento. Asimismo, también tenía una sensación sequedad en su boca y notaba cómo sus manos querían acercarse a él y tocarle. Llevaba un tiempo sintiendo esta clase de sensaciones, pero todavía no tenía muy claro que eran.

Después del Festival, los estudiantes del Fairy Tail empezaron a estudiar para los exámenes, pues éstos empezarían en diciembre. Así, del lunes 5 al viernes 16, los alumnos estuvieron muy ocupados con los exámenes y trabajos de la segunda evaluación. Como siempre, a Levy le fue muy bien en sus resultados: volvía a sacar matrículas de honor y sobresalientes, incluso sacó muy buena nota en la asignatura de Educación Física tal y como la profesora Aquario le prometió. Por su parte, a Gajeel también le fue bien, ya que no había dejado de estudiar con su querida Levy. Manteniendo ese hábito de estudio, sabía que todo iría bien. Además, estar con ella le motivaba y ya no le parecían tan aburridas las materias. Su profesor y entrenador Jura le felicitó y le alabó delante de todo el club. Era la primera vez que Gajeel se sentía tan realizado. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

La noche del domingo 18 de diciembre, los padres de Levy regresaron a su casa. La joven pidió permiso al centro escolar para faltar 3 días por asuntos familiares. Total, la última semana de clases antes de empezar con las vacaciones de Navidad se dejaba para recuperaciones, tutorías y reuniones de padres y a ella le había ido muy bien, no se perdería nada. Pidió ese permiso porque, cuando venían sus padres, solía aprovechar para hacer gestiones administrativas y legales con ellos: resolvían temas de bancos, facturas, impuestos, abogados… cosas así.

Durante los tres días que Levy faltó a clase, Gajeel la echó mucho de menos. Se mensajeaban y hablaban por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo que verla y estar con ella. En esos días, el joven pensó mucho sobre su relación con Levy y en las cosas que todavía desconocía de ella: no sabía nada, o casi nada acerca de sus padres. Sí, sabía a qué se dedicaban, pero nada más. Por no saber, no sabía ni sus nombres, ni sus edades, tampoco podía ponerles cara. Él no era una persona muy observadora, pero estaba seguro que en casa de Levy debía haber fotos de ella con su familia, ¿por qué no les prestó atención?, ¿por qué no le preguntó nada acerca de sus parientes? Se reprochó a sí mismo ser tan egoísta. Levy lo sabía todo acerca de su familia y, además, conocía prácticamente toda la historia de su vida. Se dio cuenta de que su relación de pareja parecía girar en torno a él y eso no le gustó nada. Él también quería saber cosas sobre ella. ¿Qué sentía al estar lejos de su familia? Levy nunca hablaba sobre ella misma, siempre era el apoyo de sus amigos y recurrían a ella para cualquier problema, pero… ¿a quién recurría ella? Ella también debía de pasarlo mal a veces, tener momentos de bajón como todo el mundo (suponía). Él quería ser su apoyo, su hombro para llorar y desahogarse si lo necesitaba. Gajeel decidió que la compensaría por ser un novio tan descuidado.

Así, el jueves 22 Gajeel fue a casa de Levy a las 7:30 en punto. Fue un poco antes de lo normal, porque se moría de ganas por verla. Ella le comentó por _WhatsApp_ que no tocara al timbre, porque despertaría a sus padres. Le dijo que ella saldría de casa directamente y lo vería en la puerta. El joven se preguntó si ella le habría comentado a sus padres que tenía novio. Nunca antes había conocido a los padres de su pareja, tampoco se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Es más, si podía ahorrarse, de momento, aquel trago, estaría la mar de satisfecho. Él no era un tipo de padres, es decir, sabía que no era el prototipo de novio perfecto, de hecho, era más bien lo contrario, la antítesis de lo que los padres querían para sus hijas.

Finalmente, Levy volvió al instituto el último día de clase antes de vacaciones, para, por un lado, recoger sus notas y, por otro lado, despedirse de sus amigos; al día siguiente se iría al pueblo con sus padres y no volvería hasta el jueves 5 de enero.

Gajeel estaba molesto porque no pasaría las vacaciones de Navidad con su novia. Algo totalmente lógico; le apetecía estar con ella el día de Nochebuena, día de las parejas por excelencia, y, por supuesto, en Nochevieja y Año nuevo, pero sabía que eso no podía ser. Debía resignarse y aceptar "compartirla" con el resto de sus compañeros y amigos de clase durante este último día. Todos juntos se irían a comer juntos y celebrarían las _bonenkai_ : una especie de fiesta que consistía en irse a comer con los amigos y/o los compañeros de trabajo antes de Navidades. Se solían celebrar en Japón para despedir el año y dar las gracias por todo lo vivido. Esa noche, antes de llegar a su casa, Levy y Gajeel se despidieron con mucho pesar. Dos semanas sin poder verse, simplemente era demasiado.

Aprovechando que era un día festivo nacional, ya que era el cumpleaños del emperador, los padres de Levy querían marcharse al pueblo por la mañana. Sin embargo, en las noticias se comentó que había una gran nevada por la prefectura de Shimane (donde estaba Izumo). Las autoridades advirtieron que había muchas carreteras cortadas y recomendaron posponer, al menos un par de días, cualquier viaje por tierra o aire. Mientras Gajeel escuchaba la noticia en televisión, le llegó un mensaje de Levy comentándole que su familia retrasaba el viaje un par de días. ¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía! Estaba tan emocionado que sólo podía pensar en verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Como un loco buscó las llaves de la moto y se dirigió hacia la casa de Levy.

Levy estaba feliz. Todavía se quedaría un poco más en Tokyo y, quizás, podría pasar la Nochebuena con Gajeel. Mientras ayudaba a su madre a descargar parte del equipaje que habían cargado en el coche el día anterior, escuchó un sonido muy familiar: era la moto de Gajeel. Inmediatamente dejó una maleta en el suelo y se volvió hacia la puerta de su casa. Gajeel había parado la moto justo ahí. El joven se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco. Mientras lo colocaba encima de la moto, la saludó con mucha alegría.

-¡Enana! – sonrió de una forma que sólo él podía hacer.

-¡Gajeel! – respondió la muchacha corriendo hacia sus brazos. Estaba tan emocionada que se olvidó por un momento de dónde y con quién estaba. A punto estaba de besarle cuando apareció su madre.

-Levy, ¿has terminado de recoger…? ¡Oh! Perdón. –advirtió la presencia de Gajeel.- No sabía que teníamos compañía… Soy Alice, la madre de Levy. – se presentó. La mujer era una señora menuda de unos 50 años. Tenía el pelo liso y corto, justo por debajo de las orejas, y era de un color rubio muy claro. Los ojos eran como los de Levy: enormes, hermosos y de color avellana. Vestía de una forma muy sencilla: suéter blanco y pantalón recto de color beige. A Gajeel le llamó la atención la dulce sonrisa de la mujer. Desde luego, los ojos y la sonrisa eran como los de Levy, sin duda, los había heredado de ella.

-Gajeel.- respondió. El joven moreno estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se acordó de que, si iba a ver a Levy a su casa, había muchas posibilidades de encontrarse con sus padres… No pensó en las consecuencias de su acción, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos. _Bien hecho, Gajeel_ … se dijo con sarcasmo.

-Encantada de conocerte, Gajeel-kun. – ella le sonrió muy afable.

-Igualmente.- estaba algo cortado. _Al menos la madre parece agradable_ … pensó para sí.

En ese momento, por la puerta principal de la casa salió el padre de Levy. Era un hombre de 56 años. Medía 1,70 cm y su complexión era delgada. Llevaba el pelo corto y era de color azul, del mismo tono que el de Levy. Sus ojos eran rasgados y oscuros. Al igual que su mujer, vestía ropa cómoda, lo normal si se pensaba hacer un viaje largo.

-¿Qué pasa con esas maletas? ¡No os escaqueéis del trabajo! – bromeó hasta que vio cómo un desconocido estaba sospechosamente cerca de su hija, corrección, de su hijita del alma.- ¿Quién es ése? – sonó terriblemente seco mientras se acercaba hasta los otros.

-¡Oh, _anata_! Este chico es Gajeel-kun, el novio de nuestra Levy. – respondió la madre con total naturalidad. Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron _ipso facto_. Levy se sorprendió porque no le dijo nada a su madre sobre Gajeel, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ella pareció entender el tipo de relación que tenían. –Gajeel-kun, este es mi marido Michael, pero todos le llaman Mick.

-¿Qué hay Mick? – Gajeel olvidó el protocolo a seguir cuando se conocía a alguien mayor. No fue todo lo respetuoso que podría haber sido, pero tampoco fue demasiado maleducado. Pecó de informal y eso para un japonés tradicional como el padre de Levy era casi como un pecado capital.

-Para ti soy el señor McGarden.– quiso manifestar abiertamente su desagrado por el comportamiento del muchacho.

-¡Cariño! – le reprendió dulcemente su mujer.

-Está bien, está bien… Michael-san para ti… Además, ¿qué es eso de novio? ¿Desde cuándo nuestra pequeña Levy tiene novio? ¿Cuándo ha pasado esto? ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

-¡Oh _anata_! No ha hecho falta. Cuando una jovencita de 16 años tiene una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios permanentemente y, además, no se despega del móvil ni un segundo, es señal de que está enamorada y de que tiene a alguien especial en su vida… Sólo he sumado 2 y 2…

-¡Mamá! ¡Calla, por favor! – exclamó Levy sonrojada como un tomate. Estaba muy avergonzada porque su padre estaba presente en esa conversación. Ella no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterara de la existencia de Gajeel.

-Un momento… ¿me estás diciendo que mi hija, mi pequeñita, está enamorada de este… este… tipo? – repasó de arriba abajo al joven una vez más incrédulo. Aquel individuo con esas pintas de pandillero no podía ser el novio de su dulce e ingenua hijita…

-¿Qué no tienes ojos, cariño? ¿Qué no ves cómo se miran? ¡Si se comen con los ojos! ¡Ay! ¡Qué recuerdos me trae el primer amor!– suspiró la mujer recordando nostálgicamente su pasado. – Venga _anata,_ vamos entrando y dejémosles a solas para que hablen de sus cosas…

-¿Les vamos a dejar solos? ¿A solas? – puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Oh por Dios, cariño! Están en la calle, ¿qué pueden hacer aquí? ¡Déjales tranquilos!

-¡Me niego! –respondió enfadado.- Levy, entra en casa. – ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pidió una explicación la muchacha.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? – se sorprendió el padre ante la respuesta de su hija.- ¿Me estás replicando? Mi hija nunca antes me había replicado. Alice, esta es la influencia de este… individuo.

-¿Individuo? No me gusta ese tono… - comentó Gajeel algo ofendido.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? – exageró el hombre.

-¡Papá! ¡Para, por favor!

-¡No le conocemos, Levy! No sé qué clase de persona es…

-Ahí tienes razón, cariño. – apaciguó las aguas la madre.- Gajeel-kun, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros? Así todos nos podremos conocer mejor… ¿verdad?

-¡Qué gran idea, mamá! Sí, Gajeel, vente… por favor. – le suplicó con los ojos Levy. Él no podía creer que se hubiera metido en tal embrollo, pero debía aceptar. Al fin y al cabo debía conocer a sus suegros.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no? – dijo sin demasiada alegría. Sabía que el padre de Levy ya le odiaba. ¿Podría empeorar más la situación?

La cena en casa de los McGarden sería a las 19:00, por lo que Gajeel tenía que estar en el chalet de Levy antes de esa hora. La primera impresión con su padre no había sido buena. ¿Cómo resultaría durante la velada? Gajeel era un tipo sincero, muy transparente, no sabía mentir y tampoco podía comportarse de una manera diferente. Su personalidad era auténtica y tenía un carácter único. Estaba preocupado porque sabía que él no era de los que bailaban el agua a los otros, no sabía –ni quería- hacer la pelota y tampoco se le daba bien hacer cumplidos. Por si fuera poco, era horrible tratando con otras personas, especialmente con los adultos. Por otro lado, tampoco quería cambiar nada de él en cuanto a su forma de vestir. Se puso su típica ropa: camiseta _sport_ , vaqueros desgastados, botas negras y cazadora de cuero.

Eran las 18:30 cuando aparcó la moto en frente de casa de Levy. No quería entrar, se resistía hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra. Su padre le dio algunos consejos para que se comportara: "si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor cállate". No estaba mal el consejo, pero necesitaba mucho más que eso para tener la aprobación del padre. Comenzaba a sentirse más y más angustiado hasta que vio a Levy salir de su casa. Se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Hola Gajeel! ¿Estás nervioso? – le sonrió muy dulce. Había heredado la sonrisa de su madre, ahora lo sabía.

-¿Tú qué crees? Tu padre me odia.

-¡No es verdad! Mi padre no ha odiado a nadie en toda su vida. Es todo amor, ya lo conocerás.

-Ya…- _Joder_ , pensó al momento de escucharla. Por su forma de hablar, Gajeel dedujo que Levy era una de esas chicas que adoraban y veneraban a su padre. Además, los padres eran algo mayores y ella era su única hija. Seguro que la sobreprotegerían y la habrían mimado desde pequeñita. _Genial…_ ironizó en su mente.

-Seguro que le caes estupendamente. Papá es un hombre que puede hablar de cualquier cosa y hace amigos con facilidad. Además, él es… - Levy comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de su padre, mientras Gajeel confirmaba su sospecha.

-Así que eres una niña de papá…

-¡Hey! – le golpeó en el hombro. - ¡Eso ha sonado muy feo! ¡No soy una pija! – Levy entendió que le acusaba de ser superficial, el sentido original del término.

-No quería decir eso… Me refiero a eso del complejo de Edipo.

-En todo caso sería de Elektra y no… ¡no estoy enamorada de mi padre! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – esa forma de hablar, esa inseguridad… aquel no era el Gajeel Redfox que conocía.

-Pasa que adoras a tu padre y tu padre me odia…- _Esto es una tontería, no va a funcionar_ … No era propio de él, pero empezó a deprimirse.

-Gajeel… - le cogió de la mano viendo que él estaba preocupado, casi parecía que estaba sufriendo.- Por favor, sólo sé tú mismo. Le enamorarás igual que me enamoraste a mí. – le sonrió.- Ya tienes la mitad del partido ganado, a mi madre le pareces muy guapo. – él se rio. Las palabras de Levy le habían llegado y ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo. Sentía que volvía a ser él mismo.

-¡Joder! Espero no enamorarle, no me van nada los rabos por mucho que tu padre se parezca a ti… - al verle bromear ella supo que ya estaba listo para entrar.

Se sentaron los cuatro en el comedor. Gajeel y Levy estaban en un extremo de la mesa, mientras que Michael y Alice estaban al otro. Por supuesto, Gajeel estaba en frente del padre de Levy. La cena estaba servida y la tertulia a punto de comenzar.

-Y bien… - rompió el hielo la madre.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! – preguntó muy interesada.

-Pues en el instituto. Somos compañeros de clase.- explicó Levy muy tranquila.

-¿En clase? – intervino Michael.- Pero… ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿35? ¡Habrás repetido curso un millón de veces!– el padre no daba crédito. ¿Qué hacía su hija con alguien así? Odiaba su aspecto salvaje: su pelo largo, sus _piercings_ , sus pintas de _yankee_ … ¿Qué diablos hacía su dulce nenita con un patán semejante?

-Tengo 18. – corrigió Gajeel visiblemente molesto. Levy suspiró con resignación. Su padre estaba siendo ridículo. Nunca antes le había visto ser tan grosero.

-Yo imaginaba que acabaría con Jet o Droy…- Gajeel comenzó a enfadarse.- Quizá con Gray… -empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente crispado.- O tal vez con Natsu…

-¿Con Salamander? ¡Pero qué cojones! – se alteró del todo. Odiaba imaginar a Levy saliendo con otro chico, pero visualizar a su colega con su novia le cabreó en el acto. Los padres de Levy, al verle elevar la voz, pegaron un bote en sus asientos. Era la primera vez que se oía un taco en su casa. Nunca antes se había dicho allí una palabra malsonante.

-Lo que Gajeel quiere decir es que Natsu tiene a Lucy, papá.- quiso poner paz la muchacha. - ¿No recuerdas que empezaron a salir el año pasado? Además, nunca ninguno de ellos me ha interesado de esa forma. Ellos son muy buenos amigos, nada más. Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos. Prácticamente me he criado con ellos como si fueran mis hermanos. Sería muy raro para mí verlos de otra manera. – Gajeel se tranquilizó con su explicación, pero aún seguía inquieto y preocupado. En el fondo sabía que no era merecedor de alguien tan bueno y puro como Levy, pero, como el mismo se decía muchas veces, era un cabrón egoísta y la quería para él, sólo para él.

-Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no le gusta de mí? – preguntó directamente, sin rodeos. Quiso coger el toro por los cuernos. No podía aguantar más esa situación. No le gustaban los tiras y aflojas, prefería, como se suele decir, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso.

-¿Qué no me gusta de ti? – preguntó irónicamente el padre.- ¿Te refieres aparte de tus _piercings_ , tu pelo largo de melenudo, tus ropas de delincuente, tu moto y tu terrorífica mirada?

-¡Papá! – le censuró Levy. Ella le amaba, pero debía reconocer que hoy estaba siendo insoportable.

-Entiendo… - Gajeel pensó por unos instantes en esos "inconvenientes" hasta que finalmente preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa con la moto?

-¿La moto? – se sorprendió el padre.

-Sí. Es una buena moto. De las mejores que hay en el mercado. Me ha costado meses reunir las mejores piezas para hacerla y quiero saber qué problema tienes con ella.- dejó de tutearle.

-¿De todo lo que te he dicho lo que más te preocupa es la moto?

-Bueno… sobre los _piercings,_ sí es verdad que llevo, me gustan, al igual que me gusta llevar el pelo largo y este estilo de ropa. Es un gusto personal, propio, individual. No veo que hay de malo en mi aspecto. Es más, el aspecto no es importante para valorar a una persona. – _Buen punto…_ pensó el padre mientras le seguía escuchando.- Mi mirada… bueno, no eres el primero que me lo dice. Eso no lo puedo cambiar. Soy como soy y mi cara es como es… Estas cosas no las puedo ni las voy a cambiar. Por eso, ¿qué pasa con la moto? ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo con mi moto?

-Que es una moto. – respondió como si fuera evidente la respuesta.

-No te gustan las motos.

-Pues no. Prefiero los coches.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Son más seguros.

-Eso son gilipolleces. La seguridad depende más de los conductores que de los vehículos.

-¿Gilipolleces? ¿Acaba de decir "gilipolleces"? – la pregunta era retórica pero denotaba su sorpresa.

-Significa "tonterías", papá.

-Sé lo quiere decir, Levy. No necesito traducción… Además de lo que he comentado anteriormente, resulta que eres un malhablado, ¡un grosero!

-Es un chico joven. Los jóvenes hablan así… - intentó apaciguar la madre.

-¡Es un maleducado! ¡No me gusta!

-Pues menos mal que estoy saliendo con Levy y no contigo, ¿verdad? – sonrió dejando ver ese aire despreocupado y provocador que a Levy tanto le gustaba. Le encantaba esa sonrisa, pero aquel no era el momento de emplearla.

-Gajeel… por favor. Sé amable. – le dijo Levy discretamente, pero sus padres la escucharon.

-Estoy siendo bastante amable. Más amable de lo habitual porque es tu padre.

-Eso es verdad, pero… ya sabes lo quiero decir.

-Ya lo sé, pero me molestan estas cosas. – le explicó y ella lo entendió perfectamente. Su madre se enterneció con su química, pero el padre… el padre era otro asunto.

-Entenderás que un padre quiera lo mejor para su hija… - intentó hacerse comprender el hombre.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo!

-Entonces entenderás que no puedo ver con buenos ojos que mi hija salga con un delincuente juvenil.

-Exdelincuente. – corrigió Gajeel.

-¡Da lo mismo! ¡Búscate a otra chica que se ajuste más a tu estilo de vida! – Levy estaba a punto de hablar cuando Gajeel se le adelantó.

-Sólo quiero a Levy. No hay nadie más. No habrá nadie más. Nunca. Sólo ella. Ahora y siempre. – las palabras de Gajeel eran tan serias y sonaban tan sinceras que el silencio reinó durante un buen rato en toda la sala. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Gajeel… - por fin se atrevió a pronunciar Levy.- Yo… - no sabía qué decir. El corazón le latía con fuerza, las manos le temblaban y sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Casi una sensación muy parecida a la de su primer beso con Gajeel.

-¡Menuda declaración de amor, Gajeel-kun! Nos has robado el corazón a todos… Nos has conquistado, ¿verdad, cariño? – Levy estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes y Michael no pudo rebatir ni las sentidas palabras de Gajeel ni la tierna mirada de su hija.

-La verdad es que estoy algo impresionado… - comenzó a decir pensando muy bien en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.- No cualquiera se hubiera tomado tan bien mis críticas y hubiera hecho semejante declaración a los padres de su novia… Quizá, sólo quizá, no seas tan mal tipo después de todo. –El corazón de Levy brincó de alegría. ¡Por fin su padre estaba dando una oportunidad a Gajeel! O eso, al menos, parecía…

-Es verdad que aún no te conocemos Gajeel-kun, pero seguro que eres un gran chico. Al fin y al cabo nuestra hija te ha elegido como novio.

-Cierto. – Levy y su madre se miraron y sonrieron sinceramente. Se notaba que estaban compinchadas.

-Vale. Una oportunidad. Sólo una, ¿me entiendes? Si veo algo raro o algo que no me guste, dejarás en paz a mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? – el padre quiso poner los límites muy claros.

-No.

-¿No?

-Dejaré en paz a Levy cuando ella me lo pida.

-Gajeel… - la joven se le quedó mirando expectante.

-De todas formas, no pienso hacer nada malo. Quiero conservarla a mi lado. No soy tan estúpido como para dejarla escapar… Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¡Oh, Gajeel…! - Levy no podía estar más enamorada en ese momento. Los ojos le brillaban mirando a su chico. Él era increíble.

-Es la verdad. Sólo soy sincero.

-Así que eres un tipo sincero, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Siempre dices la verdad?

-Sí. Y si no puedo decirla, prefiero callarme la boca.

-Bien. Vamos a probar esa sinceridad. ¿Te has acostado con mi hija? - ¡Boom! El padre soltó aquella bomba sin previo aviso.

-¡Papá! – le censuró Levy muy avergonzada. – ¡Eso es privado! ¡Y no es asunto tuyo! No hace falta que contestes, Gajeel.

-No.- contestó Gajeel intentando permanecer lo más frío posible. Levy no podía creerlo, su padre estaba comportándose de nuevo como un idiota.

-Bien. Pues que siga así la cosa…

-Cariño, te estás pasando… - la madre quiso reconducir la conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Veía sufrir a su hija y se le rompía el alma. ¿Por qué su marido estaba siendo tan obtuso? ¡Ella era también su hija y no se comportaba así!

-No he terminado de contestar… - matizó Gajeel.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más tienes que decir?

-Es verdad que no nos hemos acostado, pero me gustaría hacerlo, algún día, cuando ella así lo desee. Y cuando pase, será privado y entre nosotros dos. No es algo que le importe a la gente…

-Yo no soy "la gente". ¡Soy su padre!

-¡Y te repito que eso no es asunto tuyo! Me estás avergonzando, papá. – le interrumpió Levy.- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! – Levy estaba tan enfadada que no podía reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Gajeel. Aquellas palabras que prometían sexo en un futuro, tal vez ¿cercano? El hombre miró a su mujer, la cual a través de su mirada le indicó que estaba profundamente decepcionada con él. La verdad, la situación le superó completamente y necesitaba disculparse por ello. Él era un adulto y se estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil.

-Está bien. Lo siento. He estado fuera de lugar… Pido disculpas. – suspiró tranquilizándose.- Y bien… además de una brutal sinceridad, ¿qué otras "virtudes" tienes? – quiso empezar de nuevo.- ¿Qué se te da bien? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Cuéntame. – intentó normalizar la situación dejando atrás el mal ambiente.

-El _kickboxing…-_ el padre puso mala cara; odiaba la violencia y ese deporte le parecía de cavernícolas.- y la música.

-¿Música? – le gustó oír a cerca de eso.- ¿De qué tipo? ¿Qué estilo?

-Escucho todo tipo de música.

-¿Algún ejemplo?

-Los Rolling, Aerosmith, Guns & Roses, Scorpions, Bon Jovi, los Beatles…

-¿Los Beatles? ¡Me encantan los Beatles! – fue la primera vez que Michael sonrió esa noche.- Cuando Levy era pequeña siempre se los ponía… ¡le encantaban! – el comentario de los Beatles le puso de buen humor porque evocó recuerdos muy agradables del pasado.

-Lo sé y debo agradecértelo. Afortunadamente, la Enana no tiene un mal gusto musical… Gihi. - _¿la Enana?_ Pensaron sin decir nada los padres…

-Y toca la guitarra.- añadió Levy a sabiendas de que a su padre le gustaría ese detalle.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tocas? ¿Alguna referencia que yo conozca?

-Me gustan varios: Eddie Van Halen, Slash, Jimmy Page…

-¿Jimmy Page? El solo de "Stairway to Heaven" es…

-Impresionante. Lo sé… - el señor McGarden se relajó por fin. Quizá aquel chaval no era tan malo después de todo… La conversación siguió por esos derroteros y parecía que el ambiente, por fin, había mejorado considerablemente.

-Este es un comienzo prometedor…- comentó en voz baja la madre ilusionada. Levy asintió muy contenta. Que su padre y su novio se llevaran bien era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Al menos, ahora mismo.

 **Fin capítulo 18**

 **Agradecimientos a:** AquaDragon9119, Giuly DG, BianWW, lusegovia89, ZERO2822, Saknicte, Lily-chan, Crazyyyy, Carla S.C, Cana-chan, Wendy Dragneel, Asia12, Carito Uchiha, Crayolu, Lady-werempire por sus comentarios. ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Os han gustado los padres de Levy? Me encantaría saber vuestras impresiones. Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Ja ne!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 19**

En Japón, la Nochebuena, o mejor dicho, _Kurisumasu ibu_ (versión japonesa adaptada del concepto americano _Christmas Eve_ ) no era un día para pasar en familia, sino más bien era un día para estar con tu pareja. Esa fecha, 24 de diciembre, siempre había sido considerada como una noche romántica muy parecida al día de San Valentín. Probablemente por eso, Michael McGarden se quedó sin excusas y sin argumentos para rebatirle a su adorada hijita. No le quedaba otra que dejarle salir con el joven que él conoció el día anterior.

Gajeel se sentía extremadamente feliz por poder pasar la Nochebuena con su chica, sin embargo, como pensaba que ella estaría de viaje, no reservó ninguna mesa en ningún sitio y sabía que todo estaría lleno por la fecha que era. Normalmente, se debía reservar con mucha antelación (al menos, un mes antes), así que no tenía ni idea de lo que harían ese día. Lo único que sabía era que quería pasar todo el día con ella, aprovechar hasta el último minuto junto a ella, pues el lunes 26 sí que ella se iría, y esta vez de verdad, al pueblo de sus abuelos a pasar las fiestas.

Levy no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iban a hacer a lo largo del día. Sólo sabía que Gajeel iría a recogerla a las 11:00 am a su casa y que su padre le había puesto toque de queda: a las 22:00 pm tenía que estar de vuelta sin excusas. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, Levy concluyó que ir a Minato a pasar el día sería la mejor opción, pues era una zona muy bonita que no estaría tan concurrida como Shibuya y, quizás sólo quizás, podrían ir a un buen sitio a comer allí. Una vez elegido el lugar, necesitaba pensar en la ropa que se pondría. Era una cita después de todo. Por supuesto, tenía que ser algo abrigador, pues ya estaban en pleno invierno, pero también quería estar guapa para la ocasión. Nochebuena era sólo una vez al año después de todo.

Decidió ponerse un vestido corto de manga larga de color verde con reflejos plateados. Rara vez tenía la oportunidad de ponérselo y Nochebuena era la ocasión perfecta de hacerlo. En la parte de debajo de la falda tenía dibujados varios copos de nieve de color blanco que hacían un efecto muy bello. La tela era aterciopelada, por lo que tenía un tacto muy suave. Como sabía que iba a estar todo el día fuera de casa, la joven eligió un calzado bonito y cómodo: unas botas (con cuña de 3 cm) de caña media de color beige y marrón. El abrigo era del mismo color que las botas y era tan largo que prácticamente estaba a la misma altura de la falda de su vestido. Para no pasar frío, eligió unas medias tupidas de color marrón oscuro a juego con su bolso de estilo bandolera cruzada. Para acabar de completar su conjunto, se puso una cinta del pelo de color rojo, después, eligió una bufanda y unos guantes del mismo color para ponérselos más tarde. Finalmente, se maquilló para la ocasión. Se puso una sombra verde en los ojos y un pintalabios de color carmesí, pues el verde y el rojo eran los colores típicos de la Navidad.

Mientras se preparaba, se preguntó si ésta sería la primera cita de Nochebuena que tendría Gajeel. Para ella era evidente que era la primera, pues nunca antes había tenido novio (lo de Freed no se podía contar como tal, además, no "salieron juntos" durante las Navidades). Por un lado, se sentía nerviosa porque había quedado con él, pero, por otro lado, se sentía tan ansiosa por verle que el tiempo parecía ir más lento que de costumbre. Se levantó a las 7:00 am para que le diera tiempo a prepararse. Tenía que hacer muchas cosas antes de que Gajeel fuera a buscarla: ordenar su habitación, desayunar, ducharse, vestirse, maquillarse, peinarse, meter todo lo importante en el bolso y… convencer a su padre de que Gajeel era un buen tipo con buenas intenciones con ella.

Se pasó al menos 45 minutos hablando con su padre sobre su chico. No le contó todos los detalles de su vida (aparte de que eran privados, tampoco sería lo más adecuado, en un primer momento, si quería que viera con buenos ojos a Gajeel), pero sí que le habló de cómo se hicieron amigos, de su familia, de lo bien que se llevaba con ella y de su tiempo juntos. Al principio, Michael estaba reacio a escuchar, pero la intervención e insistencia de su mujer hizo que lo reconsiderara y tuviera una pequeña charla con su hija.

–Así que lleváis saliendo dos meses.

–Sí, dos meses y catorce días. Empezamos a salir el 10 de octubre. – sonrió Levy. Aunque para ella fue un día inolvidable, había redondeado con un corazón esa fecha en su agenda. Se sintió muy cursi cuando lo hizo, pero no le importó demasiado. Era normal, después de todo, ser un poco empalagosa, sobre todo, con el primer amor.

–Es un poco pronto para tomárselo tan en serio, ¿no? – dudó el padre.

–Papá, ¿preferirías que saliera con un chico sólo por salir? ¿Sólo para pasar el rato? ¿Sin que realmente me importara?

–Eres muy joven para verte con un chico…

–Tengo 16 años, papá. ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera novia?

–No estamos hablando de mí. – _pillado…_ pensó el hombre algo angustiado. Y sin saber qué más decir, añadió: _–_ Yo era un chico… No es lo mismo.

–¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió negativamente la joven.– ¿Utilizarás la premisa del género para rebatirme que no puedo salir con un chico porque soy mujer? – puso Levy una cara muy seria. ¿Desde cuándo su padre era tan hipócrita?

–Claro que no, mi niña… – olvidaba que su hija era una defensora de la igualdad. Nunca podría darle razones machistas para argumentar sus ideas. Eso sería un retroceso en su relación. _¿Por qué tuve que criarla con tantos buenos principios y valores? ¿Por qué me salió tan inteligente?_ Se preguntó no sabiendo si estaba triste o contento por ello. –Sólo te digo que me parece una pena que sólo salgas con uno…

–¿Quieres que salga con varios chicos, papá? – no entendía nada la muchacha.

–¡No! Esto no está saliendo como yo pensaba…

–Yo creo que es algo bueno que salga seriamente con un chico.

–¿Qué tiene eso de bueno? ¡Explícamelo!

–Pues verás papá… He encontrado a una persona que me quiere, me respeta y me apoya. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Siento que cada día aprendo algo nuevo a su lado y simplemente soy feliz por el mero hecho de estar con él. ¿Por qué no quieres entender eso, papá? ¿Por qué no me apoyas? ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

–Claro que quiero que seas feliz, pero… ¿tiene que ser con él? ¿Con ese chico? – Realmente no era que no le gustara Gajeel por ser de una manera determinada, sino más bien era, en realidad, que ningún chico sería lo suficientemente bueno para su hija. En honor a la verdad, tampoco le agradaba demasiado su aspecto: su pelo largo y sus _piercings_ le molestaban, pero, tal y como el joven expresó la noche anterior, la apariencia no era un factor determinante para juzgar a alguien.

–Es él de quien me he enamorado, papá.

–¿Le quieres? ¿De verdad lo amas?

–Sí. – ella respondió sonrojándose.– Le quiero desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que empezáramos a salir, desde antes del verano…

–Veo que lo tienes claro. – suspiró.

–Muy claro, papá. – ella matizó.

–¿Y por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un novio? Hablamos todas las semanas por Skype y nunca lo mencionaste.

–Os hablé de él, pero no como mi novio. Eso pensaba hacerlo durante las fiestas. Quería hablaros de él con tranquilidad y enseñaros fotos para que lo conocierais. Ahora, ya no hace falta, ¿verdad? – sonrió dulcemente de nuevo.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene ese chico que le hace tan especial, Levy? Dime. Cuéntame, por favor. De verdad que quiero entenderlo…

–Verás… con él nunca me siento sola. Él, no sé cómo explicarlo, me llena, me completa, me hace ser mejor persona. Me hace sentir bien. Con él todo encaja y cobra sentido… No sé cómo decirte… cómo explicarte… – Michael se quedó estupefacto al escuchar a su hija. ¡Ese sentimiento era exactamente el mismo que sintió él cuando conoció a su Alice! _Vaya… de tal palo, tal astilla…_ pensó el hombre para sí.

–Lo has dejado claro.

–¿De verdad? – ella preguntó algo ansiosa. Quería transmitirle a su padre sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿lo habría conseguido? El hombre asintió a su pregunta. Por fin entendía los sentimientos de su hija. Estaba enamorada de ese chico y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. En seguida, le vinieron una serie de preguntas a la cabeza: ¿Y si de verdad él fuera el amor de su vida? ¿Y si ese chico y su hija estaban entrelazados por el hilo rojo del destino? ¿Y si fuera él la pareja perfecta para ella? ¿Podría él vivir sabiendo que fue un obstáculo para ellos? Su pequeña iba en serio. No, ella ya no era su niña pequeña, era una joven con sus principios y buenos valores, una joven seria y responsable, para nada caprichosa, y, por ello, debía respetar sus decisiones. Si era lo suficiente mayor para vivir sola, también lo era para tener pareja, aunque eso fuera un quebradero de cabeza para él. – Entonces, papá, – ella continuó hablando. – ¿Te parece bien que salga con Gajeel? – Michael asintió de nuevo. No sería fácil, pero la apoyaría. –¡Muchas gracias, papá! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero!– le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla. Su padre se emocionó, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que su pequeña no le abrazaba así? El momento sentimental duró poco. Alguien tocó al timbre. Era Gajeel. Eran las 10:45. _Encima, es puntual…_ protestó el padre. _Otra cosa de la que no puedo quejarme._

Alice, la madre de Levy, le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

–Buenos días, Gajeel–kun. ¿Cómo estás? – le sonrió. Levy y su madre era tan parecidas que pensó que estaba viendo una versión del futuro de su chica. Le gustó lo que vio, la verdad. No le importaba, en absoluto, que siguiera pareciéndose a ella.

–Buenos días, señora. – le devolvió el saludo.

–Llámame Alice, por favor. Después de la cena de anoche, ya tenemos cierta confianza, ¿no? – la verdad era que en la cena habían salido varios asuntos a relucir. No les quedaba mucho por contar.

–Es cierto.

–Siento el interrogatorio de ayer. Te aseguro que ese comportamiento no es propio de mi marido.

–No pasa nada. Es normal, supongo. – _Si Wendy viniera a casa con un chico, quizás yo me hubiera puesto igual…_ pensó para sí.

En ese momento, Levy apareció con su padre para saludarle. Lo normal para ellos sería darse un beso, pero, en presencia de sus padres, Levy prefirió dedicarle solamente una calurosa sonrisa. Gajeel lo entendió perfectamente, así que sólo se quedó embelesado mirándola con aquel precioso vestido. Ella estaba guapísima, como siempre.

–Bueno… – empezó a hablar el padre mientras se fijaba en el atuendo del joven. Gajeel llevaba un abrigo negro, unos pantalones de color verde oscuro y una bandana del mismo color. Hoy, para su gusto, vestía algo mejor que anoche, pero, en esencia, seguía teniendo las mismas pintas rebeldes. – ¿Y dónde iréis a pasar el día? ¿Tienes pensado algo, Gajeel? – el joven no sabía qué responder. Levy intervino.

–¿Te parece bien que vayamos a Minato?

–Claro… – era su antiguo barrio por lo que lo conocía perfectamente. Concretamente, él vivía por el suroeste, muy cerca de Meguro. En una zona precisamente no muy boyante, de hecho, era bastante marginal. La casa estaba bien, pero la zona no era muy segura que digamos.

–Pues allí iremos.

–Sabes que tiene que estar a las 22:00 en punto en casa, ¿verdad? – Michael miró a Gajeel.

–Vale…– respondió el moreno. No estaba acostumbrado a estas limitaciones, pero por un día tampoco pasaba nada.

–Intacta. – matizó el padre dejándole patidifuso _. ¿Cómo?_ Pensó Gajeel alucinado. Otra vez con el tema del sexo. Michael era un hombre de ideas fijas.

–¡Papá! ¡No empieces! Ya hemos hablado sobre esto… y me has dicho que lo entendías.

–Perdona cariño… Yo lo acepto, de verdad, pero tengo… tengo que acostumbrarme a esto… a esta situación… todavía. – se resignó nuevamente.– ¿Llevas dinero? ¿Necesitas algo?

–Llevo todo, tranquilo. No te preocupes. Nos vamos. – Gajeel y Levy se pusieron el calzado en el _genkan._ La joven se despidió de sus padres, mientras tomaba de la mano a Gajeel: "Itekimasu" dijo marchándose junto a su novio. "Iterashai" contestaron sus padres viéndola partir. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan mayor, tan adulta? En apenas un año había madurado muchísimo. Siempre fue independiente y muy inteligente, pero ahora era toda una adulta. Michael se pasó el resto de la mañana llorando. Su pequeñita ya se había convertido en una hermosa, responsable y respetable mujer, ya tenía edad de casarse y todo…

El señor McGarden se pasó el día viendo antiguas fotos y antiguos videos de su pequeña. Se sumergió en la nostalgia acompañado por su mujer. Les costó tantísimo concebirla… estuvieron años y años intentándolo hasta que, por fin, Alice se quedó embarazada. ¡Se alegraron tanto, tantísimo! Levy era su pequeño milagro, su precioso tesoro. Finalmente, eran una familia. Estaban llenos de amor y así lo demostraron en todos sus actos. Disfrutaron de su pequeña familia hasta que un día empezaron a interesarse y preocuparse por otras, las familias de los más desfavorecidos. Se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran muy afortunados y quisieron ayudar a otros para que sintieran algo de esa felicidad que ellos mismos habían experimentado. Es por eso que fundaron un proyecto de ayuda humanitaria. Levy no podía viajar con ellos, tenía sus responsabilidades, pero apoyó su causa. Les animó a realizar su sueño de ayudar a otras personas y les facilitó muchísimo la vida. Durante el primer año, los padres solían regresar a casa cada tres o cuatro meses, además de vacaciones, pero, después, el proyecto comenzó a complicarse y quedaron las visitas relegadas a sólo las vacaciones. Por primera vez en su vida, Michael se sintió egoísta al descubrir que, en su afán por ayudar a otros, había dejado atrás uno de los más importantes motores de su vida: su querida hija. Se sintió un mal padre por abandonarla. No era que la hubiera dejado a su suerte, pues Levy tenía todas las herramientas y recursos para seguir con su vida, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado, ya no vivía con ella el día a día. Imaginó que, en algún momento, los necesitaría y podría sentirse sola, pero ellos, su madre y él, no estaban todo el tiempo… De pronto, no le pareció tan mala idea que alguien cuidara de ella, incluso comenzó a no importarle que ese alguien fuese Gajeel.

Al fin, Gajeel y Levy llegaron a Minato en moto. Aquel barrio estaba repleto de rascacielos y edificios de empresas. No obstante, no sólo era un lugar para hacer negocios, sino también era un sitio donde se podía disfrutar y pasarlo bien. Era un lugar más tranquilo que Shibuya, por lo que se podía pasear por las calles sin que éstas estuvieran tan transitadas. Todo en ese distrito era elegante, brillante y estaba muy bien cuidado. Lo primero que harían sería dar una vuelta por la zona y, así, buscar un sitio para comer. En Japón se solía comer alrededor de las 12:30, por lo que tenían tiempo de sobra para encontrar algún sitio. A pesar de la gran reserva de lugares, siempre solía haber alguna baja… Lo típico en este día era comer pollo frito, así que Levy le sugirió a Gajeel buscar un Kentucky Fried Chicken. No tardaron en encontrarlo y, además, no estaba muy lleno.

Entraron al KFC Shinbashi y pidieron una caja especial de Navidad por 4090 yenes. En esa caja, tenías una especie de menú que se componía de un gran bol de pollo frito, una ensalada variada, bebidas y un típico pastel navideño japonés. Por supuesto, todo era para compartir porque, aquel día, era para las parejas enamoradas. En principio, podría parecer chocante que en Japón se estilara eso de comer pollo frito por estas fechas. Pero todo tenía su explicación. Originariamente en Japón no había Navidad, pues este país no era cristiano, por eso, comenzaron a imitar las tradiciones de . Allí se suele comer pavo en Navidad, pero, como en Japón no se consume demasiado este producto, lo adaptaron al pollo.

Después de comer, se fueron a pasear por el parque Shiba, el cual estaba muy cerca del KFC. Allí, permanecieron hasta las 16:30 pm, momento en el que se ponía el sol y, por consiguiente, empezaba a anochecer en Tokyo. Precisamente de noche era cuando se podía apreciar mejor las vistas y la iluminación de la ciudad.

La decoración navideña estaba muy presente por las calles de Tokyo. Con frecuencia, se podía ver por doquier grandes figuras de Santa Claus y de sus renos o, también, enormes muñecos de nieve. Por supuesto, la ciudad nipona solía estar llenas de luces, pero, con la llegada de la Navidad, la iluminación había aumentado considerablemente; cada árbol, seto y arbusto de las calles estaban repletos de pequeñas y grandes bombillas, de arriba abajo, completamente iluminados. Y es que la iluminación navideña era lo más importante para los japoneses en estas fechas. Lo del espíritu navideño y las buenas obras quedaba relegado a otros países (quizá porque la hospitalidad y la amabilidad estaban presentes en Japón durante todo el año y no sólo en estas fiestas).

Contrariamente a lo que se podría pensar, aquí, en Japón, la Navidad tenía un aspecto más comercial que religioso. En el país no había tradición religiosa, sino que más bien sólo había cierta "presencia"; había templos y santuarios de estilo budista o sintoísta, pero los japoneses no creían en el concepto de Dios como así lo hacían, por ejemplo, los cristianos, (ellos eran más de emitir oraciones como deseos en vez de rezar y orar a Dios).

Por lo que respecta a la parte consumista, la gente se solía gastar mucho dinero en hacer regalos. Los japoneses eran, en general, derrochadores, compradores compulsivos. Solían comprar cosas de marca y les gustaba lucirlas para aparentar, pero, claro, esto era de un modo general y no se podía aplicar a todo el mundo por igual.

Mientras Gajeel y Levy paseaban de la mano, se toparon con un montón de parejas por la calle… Se notaba que era una noche romántica. Se dirigieron a ver las luces de Navidad. Había una plaza decorada completamente con luces de múltiples colores: luces azules, blancas, moradas, rojas adornaban un enorme árbol de Navidad en medio de aquella plaza, incluso había luces por el suelo simulando un campo de flores silvestres. Era un lugar precioso. El lugar estaba lleno de gente; a los japoneses les encantaba deleitarse con la iluminación navideña.

Siguieron paseando hasta que, casualmente, se encontraron con cuatro amigos: Erza, Jellal, Natsu y Lucy, los cuales habían quedado por esa zona para ir a patinar. Y es que, en ese barrio, estaba precisamente la mayor pista de patinaje sobre hielo al aire libre de Japón, concretamente estaba en el complejo Akasaka Sacas. En un principio, Gajeel no quería ir a patinar, primero, porque no sabía y, segundo, porque quería estar a solas con Levy. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de ilusión de su chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación de sus amigos. Gajeel no tenía ni idea de patinar, nunca lo había hecho en su vida, de modo que Levy le dio una serie de indicaciones –y ayudas– para no caerse. No tardó demasiado en aprender lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Gajeel era rápido aprendiendo, especialmente en lo que se refería a deportes. A Levy le parecía muy romántica la idea de ir patinando juntos, sin embargo el momento se fue al garete cuando Natsu y Erza retaron a Gajeel para comprobar quién de los tres era el patinador más rápido. Los tres amigos –o debería decir mejor "contrincantes"– compitieron por la pista dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto. Era todo un espectáculo verlos: se cogían de las mangas de los abrigos para evitar adelantamientos, por supuesto, se daban codazos e incluso se agarraron de alguna que otra pierna para conseguir la victoria. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan violentos y ruidosos? Desde luego, ninguno de los tres era un japonés ordinario. Finalmente, acabaron por los suelos de la pista muertos de cansancio.

En ese momento, Lucy fue directa a Natsu. Estaba muy enfadada.

–¡Quería una cita romántica, Natsu! ¡Una! ¿No puedes estar ni un solo día sin meterte en algún follón? ¡Eres increíble!

–¡Gracias Luce! – se lo tomó como un halago el pelirrosa. El resto le miraban como si estuviera loco.

–¡Kami–sama dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza…! – _de una hostia lo mato…_ terminó de pensar. Natsu vio cómo se le caía una gotita de sudor de la frente a su chica y comenzó a pensar que, quizás estaba enfadada por algo.

–¿Qué te pasa, Luce? Pareces molesta…

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Vamos, Lu–chan! – intentó calmarla Levy.– Ya sabes cómo es… Y aún nos queda algo de tiempo para pasar la tarde…

–Es cierto. – intervino Jellal mientras ayudaba a Erza a levantarse. – Todavía podemos ir a por un buen trozo de pastel.

–¡Pastel de fresa! – dijo la pelirroja mientras se relamía los labios. Jellal la conocía perfectamente.

–Me está entrando hambre. – comentó Natsu.

–¡Tú siempre tienes hambre, cerebro de llama!

–Tengo que alimentarme, estoy creciendo…– se justificó. Levy y Lucy se rieron por el comentario. Siempre decía lo mismo.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que determinaron que, para finalizar la velada, podrían ir a visitar la Torre de Tokyo. La Torre era grandiosa, pero en estas fechas, con la nueva iluminación, todavía se veía más bonita que de costumbre. Así, los seis amigos se marcharon hacia el observatorio principal de la Torre donde había una cafetería con una selección de postres muy apetecibles. Allí, en el **"Café La Tour" se pidieron algo para comer y aliviar el hambre. Después, se fueron al "Lookdown Window" y se situaron en el suelo de cristal. Por supuesto, se hicieron muchísimas fotos para capturar el recuerdo**.

Aunque se lo estaba pasando bien con sus amigos, Gajeel quería estar a solas con Levy, después de todo, no la volvería a ver hasta bien entrado el mes de enero. Así que, pagando un pequeño extra de más, la llevó al observatorio especial de la Torre, el cual estaba a 250 metros de altura. Desde el observatorio, se podía disfrutar de las vistas de la ciudad completamente a 360 grados. Las vistas eran espectaculares.

Evidentemente se habían hecho muchas fotos a lo largo del día, pero, ahora, Gajeel quería inmortalizar ese instante con Levy para siempre y supo que una foto nunca captaría la belleza del momento. Así, empezó a grabar con el móvil a su chica. Se moría por captar su cara cuando le entregara el regalo que había elegido para ella; le gustaba ver en su cara sus distintas expresiones. Ahora, ella estaba feliz, se notaba por su gran sonrisa y su alegre mirada.

–¿Qué haces, Gajeel? ¿Me estás grabando?

–¡Sip! – contestó sin detener el video.

–¿Por qué me grabas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

–Por esto… – y acto seguido se sacó una cajita pequeña del bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Levy se le quedó mirando.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Evidentemente es un regalo… Joder Enana, pensaba que eras más lista… Gihi.

–¡Qué tonto eres! – se rio la joven mientras cogía con sus dos manos el presente. Delicadamente lo comenzó a abrir. Estaba nerviosa. Abrió la caja y se encontró con un precioso collar de oro blanco con un colgante. El colgante eran dos corazones entrelazados: uno era de corte sencillo, simplemente era de un color plateado, y el otro tenía engarzadas piedras azules, el mismo azul que los cabellos de la joven. –¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta! – se quitó su bufanda y se puso el collar inmediatamente. _Lo llevaré siempre…_ pensó sonriendo como una tonta. – ¡Muchas gracias, Gajeel!

–Te queda muy bien.– dijo el moreno. Estaba embelesado mirándola tan radiante y feliz.

–¿Sí? – ella seguía admirando muy contenta el collar. La verdad, parecía haber sido hecho para ella. Era simplemente perfecto.

–Tengo buen gusto después de todo. – se acercó más a ella y tocó ligeramente el collar. Levy se rio; le hacía mucha gracia la arrogancia de Gajeel.

–Sí que tienes buen gusto, si. Me encanta. Gracias, de verdad.

–¿Y cómo vas a agradecérmelo? – soltó de repente.

–¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que cómo te lo voy a agradecer? – preguntó suspicaz.– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Gihi. – se empezó a reír al ver su cara de sorpresa. De pronto, Gajeel, el cual seguía grabando, enfocó el móvil hacia ellos, como si quisiera hacerse un _selfie,_ se acercó a ella más todavía y la besó. Levy, primero, se sorprendió por aquel acto. No se esperaba que se abalanzara sobre ella en ese lugar. Se avergonzó por la muestra pública de afecto, pero, viendo que no había mucha gente alrededor (la mayoría estaba en la planta de abajo) y que esa noche era Nochebuena, pues, se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso. ¡Estaba loca por él y él lo sabía! Después, ella continuó besándole y abrazándole con muchas ganas. Él no se quejó en ningún momento. Entre besos, abrazos y risas ellos siguieron demostrándose su amor. Tenían, en segundo plano, las mejores vistas de Tokyo. Aquella grabación era, sin duda, el mejor video que había hecho Gajeel en su vida. Ahora podría guardar, ver y recordar (mil veces si hacía falta) aquel momento para siempre.

Poco antes de que dieran las 22:00 de la noche, Gajeel estaba aparcando su moto en frente de la casa de Levy. Era el momento de la despedida. El joven no quería dejarla marchar, pero no tenía otro remedio. Dejó la moto y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su chalet.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, Gajeel.

–Yo también.

–Entonces… tendremos que repetirlo, ¿no?

–Sí…

–Imagino que ya lo supondrás, pero esta ha sido mi primera Nochebuena con un chico, así que estoy muy contenta de que haya sido contigo. – confesó la joven sonrojada.

–También ha sido mi primera Nochebuena. Nunca la había celebrado en pareja antes. – _Más bien, exceptuando la del año pasado que la pasé con Juvia, en plan amigos, solía estar emborrachándome por ahí…_ pensó para sí.

–¿En serio? – le miró emocionada. Él asintió. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon un ruido en la ventana. Era el padre de Levy, Michael, que los miraba desde el interior de la casa.

–¡Papá! – se sorprendió la joven al ver a su padre. No obstante, su intervención le hizo recordar algo. – Entra a casa un momento, Gajeel.

–¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – preguntó mientras observaba la cara de enfado del señor McGarden.– Tu padre no parece muy contento…

–¡Olvídate de eso! Tengo que darte tu regalo.

–¿Mi regalo? ¿Me has comprado algo?

–¡Claro que sí, tonto! Pero es algo grande, así que no podía llevarlo conmigo a la cita.

Entraron a la casa y mientras Levy iba a por el regalo de Gajeel, éste esperaba en la salita junto al padre de ella. Los dos permanecían callados, Gajeel no sabía qué decir. El señor McGarden lo miraba directamente como si le estuviera haciendo una radiografía mental. La madre entró a la sala y le sirvió una taza de té, fue entonces cuando el moreno pudo relajarse un poco. Se sentía mejor con la presencia de la mujer con ellos. Afortunadamente para él, Levy no tardó en llegar.

–¡Aquí tienes! Espero que te guste. – se lo entregó. Él se fijó en el paquete: era cuadrado y muy fino. En silencio lo empezó a abrir y se quedó de piedra cuando vio lo que era: un disco en vinilo antiguo de Elvis Presley de los años 60.

–No puedo creerlo… ¿Dónde lo has conseguido? Llevo años buscándolo…

–Lo pedí por Internet hace unos meses.

–¿Unos meses? – estaba alucinando.

–Sabía que te gustaba y que éste no lo tenías. Cuando lo vi, no me pude resistir. Supe que te gustaría…

–Me conoces muy bien. – ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Michael McGarden se quedó mirando la escena. La verdad le resultó hasta tierna. Su mujer le hizo una señal para dejarles a solas y asintió, debía confiar más en su hija.

–Ehem… – les interrumpió el padre. – Nosotros nos vamos a acostar ya. Nos vamos arriba…

–Ha sido un placer conocerte, Gajeel, de verdad. – intervino la madre.– Gracias por cuidar tanto de nuestra hija. – le hizo una reverencia.

–No hay por qué agradecer, mujer… – se sentía algo incómodo. Nunca antes una persona mayor le había hecho una reverencia.

–Nos subimos ya. – añadió el padre.– Cuando terminéis, acuérdate de cerrar bien la puerta, Levy.

–De acuerdo. – ella sonrió a su padre. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ella.

–Buenas noches, cariño. – le dijo a su hija y la besó en la frente. Después, miró al chico y añadió: – Buenas noches, Gajeel.

–Buenas noches… – respondió el joven todavía conmocionado por la actitud del padre. ¿Empezaba a aceptarle? Al menos, parecía más amable.

Cuando los padres ya estaban en el piso de arriba y se quedaron completamente a solas, Levy abrazó a Gajeel.

–¿Ves como no te odia? Yo creo que hasta empiezas a caerle bien.

–Eso es demasiado decir. Creo que más bien empieza a tolerarme, que no es lo mismo. – ella se rio por el comentario. Así, estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que Gajeel tuvo que marcharse. Ya era casi medianoche.

En el _genkan,_ Gajeel se colocó las botas. Levy permanecía en la parte superior de la entrada. Sabía lo que venía ahora: la dura despedida. Viéndole terminar de ponerse su abrigo, no puedo evitar decir triste:

–Te llamaré todos los días…

–Enana. –puso su típica sonrisa arrogante. – Serán sólo dos semanas… – quiso consolarla aunque él sabía que eso era imposible. Él también estaba pasándolo mal. Desde el verano no se habían separado por tanto tiempo…

–Ya lo sé, pero te echaré tanto de menos…– confesó sincera y le abrazó. Él la rodeó fuertemente con sus abrazos y enterró su cabeza en su cuello para retener su aroma un poco más de tiempo.

–Cuando vuelvas, pienso secuestrarte… – empezó a susurrarle al oído. – Te retendré a mi lado y ya no podrás escapar de mí… – ella sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. E incluso le dio un vuelco en su estómago. Era como una especie de escalofrío que ya llevaba cierto tiempo sintiendo a causa de él. Él solía tener el mismo efecto en ella.

–¡Qué tontería, Gajeel! – se separó ligeramente de él. Y, de la misma manera que él había hecho, en su oreja le terminó de decir: – Nunca me escaparía de ti. – él se rio.

–Bien dicho. Gihi. – se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, se besaron tan profunda y desesperadamente que les faltó el aliento para continuar. Estaban un poco desesperados... Gajeel le acarició la mejilla y la miró durante unos segundos más. Después, cogió aire y fuerzas para abrir la puerta y se marchó. Nunca le gustaron las despedidas, pero la de Levy era demasiado dolorosa incluso sabiendo que era temporal.

Después de que se marchara Gajeel, Levy se dio una ducha rápida y se desmaquilló. Se puso uno de sus pijamas (uno blanco de felpa repleto de ositos panda) y se tumbó en la cama. Mientras estaba imbuida en mitad de sus pensamientos, escuchó el móvil, el cual estaba encima de su mesita de noche. Había recibido un mensaje de Gajeel. Era el video que había grabado en la Torre y las fotos que había hecho con su cámara. Tituló el video como "Primera Nochebuena con Levy". Ella sonrió. Ojalá ésa fuera la primera de muchas Nochebuenas juntos.

El día 25 de diciembre, al contrario que ocurre en otros países, en Japón no era festivo, sino que era laborable y, por consiguiente, la gente trabajaba. Asimismo, los japoneses no solían reunirse con sus familiares ese día para comer, pues no celebraban la Navidad tal y como lo hacían en otros lugares del mundo; solían festejar el Año Nuevo, pero no el día de Navidad. Aunque este año el 25 cayera domingo, todos los comercios (no sólo hostelería) abrieron sus negocios. Así, los McGarden aprovecharon el día para hacer unas últimas compras y, además, salir a comer fuera, en familia, pues ya tenían todo preparado y organizado para el viaje en coche. Esa noche debían acostarse pronto, pues al día siguiente madrugaban. El viaje hasta Shimane sería largo, de unas 10 horas aproximadamente. Saldrían a las 7:00 am y entre descansos (cada 2 horas pararían) y demás, calculaban que llegarían sobre las 22:00 pm.

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, puesto que las carreteras están totalmente despejadas, libres de nieve, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no nevara, de hecho, estaba nevando ligeramente cuando llegaron a Izumo. A Levy le encantaba ver el paraje de su pueblo cubierto de nieve. Ya fueran las montañas o los templos, todo se veía realmente hermoso. Esos paisajes le recordaban a las fotografías de las típicas postales navideñas. Era una visión maravillosa.

Bien entrada la noche, la familia McGarden llegó, por fin, a la casa de sus parientes. Los abuelos de Levy vivían en una zona algo alejada del centro de Izumo, en la periferia, justo en un campo alrededor de cultivos de arroz. No obstante, eso no significaba que no tuvieran vecinos, de hecho, sí los tenían, pero no era un lugar excesivamente abarrotado.

Respecto a la casa, ésta era de estilo tradicional. En Japón, este tipo de viviendas solían tener un solo piso, y éste estaba elevado por encima del suelo para evitar que el agua se colara en la casa en época de lluvias. En la entrada, por supuesto, estaba el _genkan_. Después de él, había un pasillo largo ( _roka_ ), orientado hacia la derecha, en el que se podía acceder al resto de habitaciones y salas de la casa.

La primera sala estaba enfrente de la entrada; esa habitación era el recibidor de invitados. En una esquina de la habitación había un altar sintoísta ( _kamidana_ ) siempre, por supuesto, con una ofrenda a los dioses: un pequeño vaso con té verde y un cuenco con arroz hervido. En otro lado de la habitación, estaba el _tokonama_ , un pequeño espacio elevado que se utilizaba para decorar la casa con elementos artísticos como, por ejemplo, arreglos florales ( _ikebana_ ) o piezas de caligrafía. En este caso, había sido decorado con elementos navideños como la cuerda sagrada _shimekazari_ que se colocaba para evitar que entrasen los malos espíritus o el _kagamimochi,_ que era una ofrenda a base de _mochi_ (pasta de arroz) y _daidai_ (naranja amarga) que debía guardarse hasta el 11 de enero para comérselo ese día. La habitación tenía, en la pared derecha, una puerta de madera ( _fusuma)_ con diseños de valles y la naturaleza típica de la prefectura. Esa puerta daba a la sala principal de la vivienda.

Las casas tradicionales no contaban con habitaciones separadas como las actuales (es decir, no tenían dormitorios, salón o comedor), sino que en una misma sala se podía realizar cualquier actividad. Así, gracias a las "paredes" correderas y móviles ( _shoji_ ), una misma habitación se podía dividir en varias secciones, de manera que se podía hacer más grande o más pequeña en función de lo que se quisiera hacer. Por ejemplo, si había una reunión familiar y se organizaba una comida para muchos comensales, las paredes se abrían hasta hacer la sala lo más grande posible. Asimismo, también existía la posibilidad de almacenar los muebles en un espacio concreto que estaba dedicado especialmente para ello, este lugar era una especie de armario que se llamaba _oshire._ Por supuesto, esta sala "multiusos" tenía un suelo de _tatami_ que, al estar fabricado de paja, conseguía tener un efecto amortiguador perfecto para sentarse sobre él o bien para dormir en un _futon._ El resto de los suelos de la casa eran de madera. Aunque tuvieran el _tatami,_ también utilizaban unos cojines llamados _zabuton_ para mayor comodidad. Por otro lado, el que fuera una casa tradicional no quería decir que el mobiliario fuese antiguo, de hecho, contaba con electrodomésticos modernos y en la sala principal había una televisión plasma y aire acondicionado.

Al lado de la sala estaba la cocina ( _daidokoro_ ), la cual era bastante grande y contaba con todo tipo de electrodomésticos actuales. Al finalizar el pasillo, estaba, por un lado, el baño ( _ofuro_ ) y, por otro lado, el aseo ( _otearai_ ).

Todas las salas de la vivienda daban al jardín, situado en la parte trasera de la casa. Allí, tenían, en la parte derecha, una pequeña terraza llamada _engawa_ en la que se podían sentar y disfrutar de las vistas. En la parte izquierda, había un almacén para poner las bicicletas y, además, guardar antiguos recuerdos y las herramientas para arreglar las flores y los árboles, la mayoría ciruelos, del jardín. También, tenían un pequeño estanque lleno de peces. Finalmente, se podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que era una casa clásica y hermosa.

Durante los días previos a la llegada de sus familiares, los padres de Michael McGarden hicieron la tradicional limpieza de la casa ( _oosouji_ ) antes de Año Nuevo ( _Shogatsu_ ), con el objetivo de purificarla. Además, la abuela compró los ingredientes para preparar la comida típica durante estas fechas, el _osechi ryouri_. El _osechi ryori_ se componía de platos como el _kamaboko_ (una pasta de pescado), el _kobumaki_ (algas), _kuri_ (castañas), _kazunoko_ (arenques), _ebi_ (langosta) y demás delicias japonesas.

En la casa, Levy no tenía mucha privacidad, por lo que, para hablar por teléfono con Gajeel, debía salirse al jardín. Y es que las paredes eran muy finas porque estaban hechas con papel de arroz, lo cual daba una buena iluminación natural, pero no daban, en absoluto, privacidad (se podía ver y escuchar perfectamente a través de ellas). Así, todos los días se escapaba unos minutos para poder conversar con su chico, el resto del tiempo hacía actividades con su familia: cocinaban, jugaban a juegos de mesa, paseaban por el pueblo, etc.

El día 28 de diciembre colocaron un elemento decorativo llamado _kadomatsu_ en el recibidor. El _kadomatsu_ era un adorno compuesto por bambú, pino y ciruelo que se colocaba para dar la bienvenida al dios del año ( _toshigami_ ). Esta decoración se mantendría hasta el 7 de enero, después se quemaría a modo de ofrenda para conseguir buenas cosechas y un próspero año.

La noche del 31 de diciembre, Nochevieja, era típico comer _toshikoshi,_ unos fideos muy largos que simbolizaban una larga vida. Además, en la residencia McGarden se sirvió unas bandejas de comida enormes, el _osechi_ que habían preparado los días anteriores. Mientras cenaban en familia veían en la televisión el Kohaku Uta Gassen, un programa musical de la cadena NHK. En ese programa salían los mejores artistas del año, los cuales se dividían en dos equipos, el rojo y el blanco, y competían entre ellos. En los pueblos era común irse a dormir pronto (alrededor de las 23:00 pm), puesto que, al día siguiente, se madrugaba mucho para hacer la primera visita del año al santuario y, así, pedir suerte para el año que entra.

Como Levy quería ser de las primeras personas en felicitar el Año Nuevo a Gajeel, permaneció despierta hasta la medianoche para llamarle por teléfono. Para no molestar, como siempre, salió al jardín. Hacía muchísimo frío, de hecho, estaba nevando, pero no le importó demasiado; hablar con Gajeel siempre la reconfortaba por dentro.

– Hola. ¡Feliz año, Gajeel!

– Enana, estaba a punto de llamarte. Gihi. Feliz año para ti también. ¿Te aburres mucho por ahí?

–No. Ya sabes, siempre hay algo que hacer…

–Volverás el día 5, ¿no?

–Sí, Gajeel. No te preocupes. Estaré ahí para el _Dezomeshiki_ , sin falta. – el _Dezomeshiki_ era el desfile que hacían los bomberos en Tokyo para celebrar el Año Nuevo. El desfile era el día 6 de enero.

– Vale. – respondió más tranquilo.

– Me echas de menos, ¿verdad? – se rio la joven.

– Sabes que sí… – Levy empezó a escuchar ruidos al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Qué pasa por ahí?

– Es la pitufa. Quiere que vayamos ahora al templo porque quiere ver a unos amigos de clase.

– ¿Estás haciendo de hermano mayor en Nochevieja?

– Es lo que toca… – intentó sonar resignado, pero Levy sabía que estaba encantado con su papel.

– Felicita el año a Wendy y a tus padres de mi parte, ¿vale?

– Claro.

– Mañana hablamos más. – comenzó a despedirse. – Te quiero. – se le escapó. Se puso la mano en la boca en señal de sorpresa. Lo había dicho inconscientemente, sin pensarlo. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero no quería decirlo nuevamente para no condicionarle o hacerle sentir mal. Él no estaba preparado para responderle lo mismo y ella tampoco quería presionarle.

– Yo también. – él contestó. No era un "te quiero Levy", pero estaba cerca. Poco a poco parecía que Gajeel comenzaba a exteriorizar sus sentimientos. – Hasta mañana. – Cuando Levy colgó tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El año no podría haber empezado mejor.

 **Fin capítulo 19**

 **Comentarios de la autora:** para escribir sobre las fiestas Navideñas me he basado en _videoblogs_ de algunos _youtuber_ s como Ruthi–san, Kirai–sensei y RaziVideos además de, como siempre, leer infinidad de artículos y demás. Si no conocéis estos canales os los recomiendo encarecidamente porque son muy descriptivos y, por supuesto, divertidos.Debo reconocer que no conocía apenas estas fiestas y que he tenido que partir prácticamente de cero. Ha sido realmente revelador descubrir cosas como lo del pollo frito. Los japoneses nunca dejarán de sorprenderme jeje.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Shonenevolution,AquaDragon9119, BianWW, Lady–werempire, Giuly DG, Lily–chan, Crazyyyy, Cana–chan, Carla S.C, Wendy Dragneel, Saknicte, ZERO2822, Carito Uchiha, Guest y Frozen–chan por sus _reviews._ Me animáis muchísimo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La semana que viene más. Un saludo a todos. ¡Ja ne!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 20**

Tal y como se había planeado, los McGarden regresaron a su casa el jueves día 5 de enero por la noche. Nada más llegar, los tres miembros de la familia se acostaron, pues todos estaban agotados por el largo viaje en coche. Al día siguiente, Michael y Alice debían coger un vuelo (con escalas) para ir a Tanzania. No obstante, antes de ir al aeropuerto debían devolver el coche de alquiler, por lo que se fueron bastante temprano. Levy se despidió de ellos esa misma mañana. El resto del día seguiría ordenando la casa: aún tenía que recoger las maletas, lavar la ropa y guardar los demás enseres que se llevaron sus padres y ella durante las vacaciones a la casa de sus abuelos. A la tarde había quedado con Gajeel para ver el desfile de Año Nuevo con su familia.

Para el evento se vistió de manera informal: se puso un jersey de lana con cuello vuelto de color naranja, unos vaqueros ajustados de color azul oscuro, un abrigo con capucha de color marrón, el cual, después, combinaría con unos botines del mismo color. El pelo se lo dejó suelto tal y como a Gajeel le gustaba. No se maquilló demasiado, apenas se puso algo de sombra claraen los ojos y un poco de brillo labial.

Ya eran las 14:00 pm y todavía no había salido de su casa. Tenía que estar en media hora en casa de Gajeel, porque de ahí todos, los cinco, se irían para Odaiba, lugar donde se celebraba el festival a las 15:00 pm. Cogió un bolso de color naranja y metió rápidamente dentro de él varias cosas imprescindibles: su monedero, su móvil, un neceser íntimo (estaba terminando su período), algo de maquillaje, pañuelos y toallitas de aseo y las llaves de casa. Además, cogió una bolsa de plástico que había preparado previamente por la mañana y salió pitando para la residencia Redfox.

En veinte minutos llegó. Estaba algo cansada, pero no le importaba. Se moría de ganas por ver a Gajeel. Antes de tocar siquiera al timbre, el moreno salió de la casa. Ya la estaba esperando. Como un loco fue hacia ella, la cogió y la alzó con sus brazos. Por unos segundos se quedó mirándola, estaba preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas. No sabía si el rubor era por el frío, por venir andando desde su casa o por la vergüenza del acto, pero le daba completamente igual. Sonrió pícaramente y la besó en los labios. Ella le correspondió y le abrazó sin reparos. Se habían echado mucho de menos y eso se podía percibir perfectamente en esa bienvenida. Mientras se besaban, Wendy les observaba muerta de vergüenza desde la puerta. No sabía qué hacer, no querría interrumpirles pero tampoco podía apartar su mirada de ellos… En cuanto Levy se dio cuenta de su presencia se separó tímidamente de Gajeel.

–¡Hola Wendy! – la saludó. – ¿Qué tal estás? Feliz año nuevo.

–Feliz año nuevo, Levy–chan. – le respondió ruborizada por la escena que acababa de contemplar.

–He traído _mochi_. – le dijo mostrando la bolsa de plástico. – Lo he hecho con mi abuela. Espero que te guste.

–¡ _Mochi_! – se emocionó la niña. Sabía que le encantaban los dulces. Wendy entró la bolsa de Levy a la cocina y avisó a sus padres de que había llegado. Finalmente, ya podrían marcharse para ver el desfile.

A las 15:00 pm empezó el _Dezomeshiki,_ el desfile de Año Nuevo de los bomberos, donde los profesionales del fuego ofrecían acrobacias y mostraban sus equipos más innovadores al público que les observaba. Todos contemplaban atentos la escena: había muchos profesionales uniformados desfilando o bien en moto o bien a pie, camiones de bomberos, furgonetas especializadas en la materia, helicópteros, e incluso simularon algunas actuaciones de rescate en incendios, en terremotos incluso en el agua. Fue bastante impresionante. De lejos, Levy pudo ver al padre de Natsu, Igneel, el cual le saludó con la mano ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa. Se conocían desde que Natsu y ella coincidieron en el mismo centro escolar durante la etapa de Primaria. Él era el jefe de bomberos de Tokyo. ¿Habría heredado su hijo la misma pasión que su padre? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Después del acto, los Redfox y Levy aprovecharon que estaban por la zona para ir a cenar fuera. Así, durante la cena podrían charlar tranquilamente sobre sus vacaciones o cualquier tema que saliera a colación. Como siempre, la cena transcurrió en un ambiente muy distendido y lo pasaron estupendamente. Levy adoraba a todos y a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia.

Llegaron a la residencia Redfox bastante tarde. Wendy ya se había quedado dormida en el coche, así que Metalicana tuvo que cogerla en brazos para subirla a su cuarto. Grandeeney la ayudaría a ponerse el pijama. Ni Levy ni Gajeel estaban cansados, así que se decidieron quedarse un rato más juntos.

Se fueron a la habitación de Gajeel para no molestar, pues Grandeeney y Metalicana no tardarían en acostarse. Así, el moreno cogió un par de bebidas y se bajó con Levy hasta su cuarto. Dejó los refrescos en la mesa de estudio y puso la calefacción. La habitación estaba fría, pero comenzó a caldearse inmediatamente. Después, puso algo de música (una lista de reproducción aleatoria), recogió las bebidas y una se la pasó a Levy, la cual estaba sentada en la cama. Gajeel se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar. Levy cogió su móvil y le enseñó todas las fotos que había hecho durante las vacaciones. Le enseñó así cómo era la casa de sus abuelos y algunos lugares, los más emblemáticos, del pueblo. Gajeel especialmente alucinó con los templos, pues eran los más antiguos que había visto en su vida. No tenían nada que ver con los de Tokyo, de hecho, éstos eran más tétricos, parecían sacados de una película de terror. Levy se rio ante el comentario, pues era verdad, pero como ella estaba acostumbrada a verlos desde siempre nunca lo había notado. Además de las fotografías, también la joven comenzó a hablarle de sus abuelos y de parte de su familia lejana (hermanos de los abuelos, sus parejas, sus hijos…). Levy se llevaba de maravilla con todos ellos.

Después de estar conversando durante un rato se terminaron las bebidas y quisieron ponerse más cómodos. Levy tenía calor, por lo que se quitó el jersey dejando al descubierto una camiseta de manga larga de color marrón. Al ver cómo Gajeel se tumbaba en su cama, decidió acompañarle y se tumbó a su lado. Gajeel era caluroso, razón por la cual solamente vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color negro. Como de costumbre, llevaba también unos vaqueros oscuros rotos muy de su estilo.

Mientras estaban en la cama, seguían charlando sobre cualquier cosa: música, libros, amigos… No importaba el tema, lo importante era que se miraban el uno al otro con total devoción. Se notaba perfectamente el gran amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Levy cambió su posición colocándose de lado. Debido al movimiento, su collar salió por debajo de su camiseta quedando al descubierto. Gajeel observó que ella tenía puesto el collar que le regaló en Nochebuena. Acercó su mano a la cadena para tocarlo.

–Me encanta el collar, Gajeel. – dijo ella viéndole tocar su regalo.– No me lo he quitado ni una sola vez desde que me lo diste.– sonrió. Un sentimiento de propiedad le invadió por dentro. Levy llevaba su collar porque era su novia. Su chica. Suya. Era ella suya y ahí estaba, frente a él, tumbada en su cama, tan cerca que podía tocarla si así lo deseaba y por supuesto que lo deseaba. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y le apartó un par de mechones de la cara poniéndolos detrás de su oreja. Cuando se emocionaba por algo, no le salían las palabras. A Levy no le importaban sus silencios, pues Gajeel era una persona que, muchas veces, hablaba simplemente con la mirada. Ella se aproximó más hacia él también, quería besarle y ser besada por él. Con la mirada, Gajeel buscó la boca de Levy y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Los ojos de Gajeel hablaron: querían besarla y, así, suave y lentamente empezaron a besarse.

Los besos de Gajeel eran tan dulces y profundos que Levy siempre se quedaba totalmente embelesada por ellos. Parecía que él dedicara una especial y total atención en cada beso y eso a ella le fascinaba. No tardó en colocar sus manos por encima de sus hombros y empezar a acariciarle. Le encantaba tocar sus musculosos y fuertes brazos. Le hacían sentirse protegida y amada al mismo tiempo. Evidentemente, Gajeel no era inmune a las caricias de Levy y él también comenzó a tocarle suavemente su espalda bajando lentamente hasta llegar al final de ella. Le gustaba el culo de su chica, debía reconocerlo. Normalmente, sólo ponía sus manos sobre el trasero y lo acariciaba suavemente, pero, en ese momento, empezó a sentir un deseo que le llevaba a necesitar algo más que una simple caricia. Ya fuera porque llevaba casi dos semanas sin verla, ya fuera por la situación, necesitaba más de ella, mucho más. Gajeel apretó con un poco más de fuerza de la acostumbrada el trasero de Levy y ésta, en respuesta a aquel acto, emitió un suspiro de placer que le volvió loco. Así, él se acercó más a Levy llegando a notar perfectamente el contacto de su cuerpo. Ahora estaban sus cuerpos tocándose completamente, nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

Seguían besándose, pero cada vez los besos eran más profundos y desesperados. Gajeel sentía que quería más y empezó a rozarse contra el cuerpo de ella mientras le sostenía y agarraba fuertemente el trasero. Levy sentía como su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y se sumergía en una especie de nubosidad mental; había perdido la voluntad de pensar y sólo se dejaba llevar y guiar por las caricias y besos de Gajeel.

En cuanto escuchó a Levy comenzar a gemir, Gajeel supo que ése sería su fin: su pene comenzó a vibrar y no tardó en empezar a endurecerse. Estaba empezando a excitarse y no podía parar de tocarla. Mientras se movía sobre ella, sentía que toda su sangre había llegado hasta su miembro. Estaba súper duro. Estaba empezando a perder el control, pero eso no era justo para ella. _¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? Cálmate o la vas a acojonar…_ pensó para sí. Frustrado empezó a detenerse: quiso bajar el ritmo de sus caricias, porque no quería asustarla.

Levy notó que Gajeel acababa de retroceder un poco, se acababa de alejar de ella y no lo entendía. Ella, sin pensarlo demasiado, se volvió a acercar más a él. Estaba demasiado a gusto para parar y quería sentir más de sus besos y sus caricias. Gajeel dejó de besarla y se separó abruptamente de ella. Levy emitió un sonido de disgusto al comprobar que sus labios habían dejado la boca de Gajeel. De pronto, la joven vio una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él. ¿Qué significa esa mirada? Él suspiraba con pesadez, ella también. ¿Por qué había parado? Al instante lo entendió; esa mirada, esa respiración… Había visto y leído sobre esa situación. Era el deseo, la pasión. Gajeel la deseaba y ella le deseaba a él. Él intentó separarse más de ella e hizo un mohín como para levantarse de la cama. Ella le detuvo agarrándole de un brazo y le miró con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo. Guio a Gajeel nuevamente hasta ella y comenzó a besarle otra vez. Él aceptó con gusto sus besos y se tumbó suavemente encima de ella. De nuevo, comenzaron a besarse con ansiedad, cada vez más había más y más desesperación en sus besos. Gajeel, inconscientemente, empezó a moverse sobre ella de nuevo y a ella le gustaba tanto esa sensación que no paraba de suspirar por sus caricias. Hubo un momento en el que Gajeel no pudo más y comenzó a restregarse con el cuerpo de Levy. Sus movimientos eran bastante intensos. Su pene estaba en contacto con la zona intima de ella e, involuntariamente, empujó sus caderas contra las de ella. Levy sintió la dureza de Gajeel en su vulva y, por un momento, casi se volvió loca. ¡Qué sensación tan placentera! ¡Qué bueno había sido ese contacto! ¡Quería repetir esa sensación de nuevo! Sentía algo de vergüenza y pudor, sí, pero el deseo y la pasión también dominaban su cuerpo. De manera que, por instinto, ella empezó a mover sus caderas y a frotarse contra él también. No era una ingenua, sabía que Gajeel estaba excitado, es más, ella también parecía estarlo porque no quería, ni podía, parar de moverse contra él. Cuando escuchó un sonido gutural de la boca de Gajeel se sintió embriagada. Gajeel abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. ¿Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo con él? Necesita confirmar que no la estaba obligando ni forzando, así que esperó una respuesta o una señal para continuar. Ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos amorosos y le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior, entonces, Gajeel supo que ella estaba de acuerdo en continuar con aquello que habían empezado.

Gajeel la besó con fuerza. La aceptación de ella le llenó aún más de deseo. Después de varios besos desenfrenados, dejó la boca de Levy para comenzar a besarla por el cuello. Quería saborearla. Ella se sintió como si estuviera hipnotizada cuando él empezó a profundizar sus besos, ya no sólo la besaba sino que también la había lamido suavemente con su lengua. Levy dio un respingo por aquella sensación y empezó a gemir excitada, en realidad, estaba muy excitada. Gajeel no se pudo contener más y apartó su mano derecha del trasero de ella hasta su mejilla. Regresó a su boca, mientras, lentamente, iba bajando su mano de su cara al cuello, del cuello al hombro y después la fue bajando hacía llegar hasta su pecho. Primero, depositó la mano por encima de su seno, sin apretarla. Levy se quedó quieta por un momento. ¡Gajeel le estaba tocando el pecho! Sintió como su respiración se agitaba. Seguía excitada y quería que la tocara, pero, de pronto, aparecieron sus terribles temores: su horrible complejo. ¿Y si no le gustaban sus pechos? ¿Y si para él eran demasiado pequeños? ¿Y si no le parecían bonitos? ¿Qué haría si no eran de su gusto? Empezaba a preocuparse por no ser del agrado de su chico cuando, de repente, él, ajeno a los pensamientos de Levy, empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que sus besos le produjeran tanto placer? Sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, especialmente notaba vibrar su vagina, la cual se humedecía por momentos. La gran excitación empezaba a dejar atrás sus miedos e inseguridades. Levy emitió un gemido tan sonoro que condujo a Gajeel un poco más hacia la locura. Sólo quería tocarla y sentirla. Agarró su pecho con su mano y empezó a manosearlo con fuerza. Ella volvió a gemir de placer. Gajeel estaba fuera de sí, nunca antes los suspiros y gemidos de una mujer le habían parecido tan sensuales como los de Levy. Estaba excitado que sentía que la bragueta le iba a explotar. Levy podía sentir todavía su fuerte erección sobre su vulva. Ahora, él estaba prácticamente encima de ella, sin embargo, no la aplastaba con su peso. Ella no estaba incómoda, de hecho, estaba sintiéndose demasiado bien. Gajeel notó que los pezones de ella empezaron a endurecerse y comenzó a tocarlos suavemente con sus dedos. Ella se volvió loca de placer y se rindió a sus caricias; Levy dejó caer sus brazos en el colchón para darle un mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Ahora no había complejos ni inseguridades ni nada por su cabeza, sólo había un fuerte deseo por Gajeel. Así, seguían retorciéndose y frotándose el uno con el otro. Ambos sentían oleadas de placer en sus cuerpos. Levy nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, tan apasionada, tan sexy, tan mujer como en ese preciso momento.

Viendo que Levy aceptaba sus caricias, Gajeel decidió ir un poco más allá. Apartó su mano del pecho de ella y fue hasta su cadera. Le cogió la pierna a Levy y se la puso encima de su cintura, así tenía más acceso a rozarse con su entrepierna. Ella se dejó llevar y correspondió a sus caricias con más gemidos y besos. Excitado como estaba, Gajeel no podía pensar con claridad y metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Levy. Sintió el contacto de la piel suave de ella y le encantó ese tacto. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a la altura del sujetador. Él dudó de si estaba yendo demasiado rápido para ella y la miró. Levy estaba totalmente acalorada por el momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de gemir. Era evidente que estaba tan excitada como él. Fue a meter la mano por debajo del sujetador cuando, de repente, escucharon un ruido. Era la puerta del piso de arriba, alguien estaba bajando las escaleras.

Los dos se quedaron por un momento paralizados. Alguien iba a bajar y no querían que les pillaran de esta manera. Rápidamente Gajeel se incorporó de la cama y Levy se bajó su camiseta y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, muy separada de Gajeel. Querían transmitir total normalidad, pero ambos estaban muy sofocados todavía por el momento. Tocaron a la puerta y se escuchó una voz.

–Soy Grandeeney. ¿Puedo pasar? – Gajeel miró a Levy un momento. Necesitaba comprobar que ella estaba lista. Ella se había puesto nuevamente su jersey y se estaba arreglando el cabello.

–Sí, claro. – respondió. Afortunadamente, su erección había menguado por el susto de ser pillados. Ella abrió la puerta.

–¡Uf! ¡Qué calor hace aquí, chicos! ¡Voy a apagar la calefacción que os vais a enfermar! – exclamó Grandeeney sin percatarse del ambiente. –Me han llamado del Hospital y tengo que ir ahora. Como me pilla de camino, he pensado en dejar a Levy en casa. Así no tienes que llevarla en moto con el frío que hace. ¿Qué os parece la idea, chicos? – ninguno de los dos estaba en posición de negarse. La verdad era que ya era muy tarde, de madrugada, y bastante era que la habían permitido quedarse ahí tanto tiempo.

Levy recogió sus cosas (incluidos los zapatos que había dejado en el _genkan)_ y se fue con Grandeeney. No tuvo mucho tiempo de despedirse de Gajeel, de manera que simplemente le dijo adiós con la mano. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento.

El camino en coche fue extremadamente breve. Levy agradeció a Grandeeney la gentileza de llevarla hasta su casa. La mujer le explicó que estaba haciendo más horas de las debidas, porque quería conseguir un ascenso. Levy admiró su dedicación al trabajo. Ella era un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Levy ya se había puesto el pijama y tumbado en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Se puso a leer un libro, pero, al parecer, tampoco podía concentrarse. Estaba demasiado alterada por lo ocurrido hacía un par de horas con Gajeel. Aún podía sentir el roce de sus labios por su boca y su cuello. Se estremeció al recordar cuan duro estaba y cómo se mecía sobre ella. ¡Era tan atractivo! Recordando la escena sintió que se excitaba de nuevo. Resultaba que ya hacía un tiempo que empezaba a sentir esas sensaciones por Gajeel, pero no había deducido que se trataban de una atracción sexual. Era pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en sus caricias y notaba cómo se humedecía en su interior. ¿Podía una chica virgen de 16 años sentir deseo sexual? Al parecer sí, porque Levy no encontraba otra explicación para aquel estado de desasosiego y ansiedad que sentía por dentro. Las caricias y los besos de Gajeel le habían gustado tanto que los necesitaba de nuevo. Embriagada por su recuerdo, quiso recrear la escena donde su pene erecto le rozó su intimidad y bajó su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Nunca antes se había tocado, pero para todo en esta vida había una primera vez. Puso sus dedos en el monte de Venus y fue bajando hasta dar con una especie de pequeño de botón. Sabía perfectamente que eso era su clítoris y que ahí residía la fuente de placer de las mujeres. Alguna que otra vez se lo había rozado, pero nunca lo había tocado directamente con sus dedos como recién acababa de comenzar esa noche. Empezó lentamente a tocarse con el dedo índice el clítoris mientras pensaba en Gajeel. Recordó la primera vez que le vio peleando en el _ring_ y su piel se puso de gallina. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, musculoso, vigoroso. Sus brazos eran fuertes y tenía un paquete de seis abdominales increíblemente sexy. Además, su aspecto salvaje era también un aliciente para despertar en ella una sensación desconocida: la pasión. Todos los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza con la reciente sensación de deseo. Levy siguió tocándose, frotándose a sí misma casi con la misma fuerza contra la que él se movía antes. Sus dedos subían y bajaban unas veces, otras hacían movimientos circulares por su zona sin cesar hasta que empezó a sentir una gran oleada de placer llegando a esta, devorándola, sumergiéndola en una auténtica sensación de placer descomunal y, de pronto, llegó: un alivio y bienestar absoluto. Acababa de experimentar las sensaciones de su primer orgasmo y se sentía tan en paz, tan cansada y feliz que solamente quería repetir, cuanto antes, esa sensación de nuevo. En seguida, empezó a imaginar cómo sería cuando Gajeel la tocara de esa manera. Seguro que se sentiría mil veces mejor. Mientras imaginaba cómo sucedería esa escena, volvió a recorrer su intimidad con sus dedos. El segundo orgasmo no tardaría en llegar aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, Gajeel y Levy habían quedado con el resto de sus amigos para ir al cine y dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Levy estaba algo avergonzada, no sólo por el avance sexual que habían tenido los dos el otro día en la casa de Gajeel, sino también por los dos orgasmos que experimentó a solas, en su casa, pensando en su chico. ¿Gajeel habría hecho alguna vez lo mismo que ella? Interiormente deseó que así fuera, puesto que eso significaba que la deseaba sexualmente y, eso, al fin y al cabo, era lo que diferenciaba una amistad de una relación sentimental. En ambas relaciones había amor, desde luego, pero el sexo también era importante, al menos, eso creía entender ella por las múltiples historias de amor que había leído durante toda su vida.

Los domingos, normalmente, era el día de los recados y la limpieza para Levy. No obstante, como había tenido tiempo para limpiar y organizar sus cosas, simplemente ese día fue a comprar algo de comida por la mañana y el resto del tiempo, por la tarde, lo dedicó a quedar con sus amigas. Quedó con Erza, Lucy y Juvia, y, esta vez, Cana se animó a ir con ellas también. Hacía tiempo que no tenían una reunión "sólo chicas". Quedaron a las 15:30 pm en una cafetería del centro. Pidieron café y un menú degustación de diferentes tipos de pasteles. Sobra decir que Erza se comió todo aquel pastel que contenía fresas.

Durante la charla estuvieron hablando sobre diferentes temas, pero, por supuesto, el tema estrella de la tarde fue el amor, por lo que estuvieron hablando de sus chicos.

–Bacchus ha quedado con unos colegas para ir a beber. ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Va a ir a beber sin mí! ¿Qué se habrá creído? – se quejó Cana mientras le pegaba un sorbo a su bebida.

–Últimamente sólo hablas de ese chico, Cana. – comentó Erza mientras se comía un buen trozo de tarta.

–Es verdad.– añadió Lucy.– Hace meses que sólo te oigo hablar de Bacchus. Se ve que te gusta mucho…

–Yo diría que es más que gustar, Lu–chan. – intervino Levy.– Creo que Cana está enamorada…

–¡Cana–san enamorada! – se emocionó Juvia.– ¡Qué alegría!

–¿Enamorada? – para Cana aquello sonó como un insulto.– ¡No alucines, muñeca! No me he enamorado en mi vida. Ni siquiera de Laxus y eso ya es decir… – habló sobre él porque fue con el primer chico con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales. Normalmente, la primera persona con la que practicabas sexo era importante para ti, pero, en el caso de la joven castaña, sólo fue una atracción que, sumado al alcohol, derivó en sexo. No hubo nada más. Cana intentó explicárselo mil veces a Mira, su compañera de clase, pero ella nunca pudo entender y aceptar la "relación" que mantuvieron esos dos, razón por la cual, ahora, Mira se alejaba de Laxus aún a sabiendas de que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro. ¿Podría algún día Mira superar lo que hubo entre Laxus y ella? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí. Laxus, después de todo, no era un mal chico y se notaba que estaba enamorado de ella de verdad.

–¿En serio? Desde que conoces a Bacchus, ¿con cuántas personas te has acostado? Aparte de él quiero decir… – Levy preguntó suspicaz. Cana se quedó en blanco. Desde que empezaron con su rollo, no había sentido la necesidad de ir a ligar.

–¡Cana! – se sorprendieron las otras tres chicas al ver su reacción. Eso era algo insólito en ella.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso es amor! ¡Amor, Cana–chan! – se alegró Levy.– ¡Por primera vez en tu vida estás teniendo una relación monógama! ¡Felicidades!

–¿Monógama? ¿Yo? ¡No puede ser!

–¡Oh sí! – En principio, Levy quería burlarse de Cana por todas las bromas que le había hecho ella en el pasado, pero al verla tan agobiada se lo pensó mejor y decidió no ser mezquina con ella, después de todo ser vengativa no iba con ella, no era parte de su carácter.

–Soy… ¿monógama? – se quedó pensativa.– ¿Estoy en una relación? ¿Seria? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

–No te asustes, Cana. Eso es algo bueno. – respondió Levy.

–¿En serio?

–En serio. Salir con Gajeel es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me hace muy feliz. – la joven sonrió.

–Jellal es mi mayor apoyo. Desde siempre. – intervino Erza apoyando a su buena amiga Levy.

–Natsu es, al mismo tiempo, mi mejor amigo y mi pareja. ¡No puedo pedir más! ¡Es fantástico! – añadió Lucy.

–¡Juvia no puede esperar a salir con Gray–sama! – soñó despierta la peliazul.

–Si me permites darte un consejo, Cana, te voy a decir una cosa: déjate llevar. Averigua por ti misma hacia dónde va la vuestro. – Cana se lo pensó un momento y comenzó a pensar que, después de todo, no sería tan malo estar en una relación seria con Bacchus. Estaba a gusto y se lo pasaba bien con él. Por otro lado, se moriría de celos si él se fuera con otra chica. Tendría que hablar con él al respecto sobre eso.

–Tienes razón, Levy. – determinó, al final, la castaña.– Y ya que estamos de consejitos, princesa, te voy a dar yo a ti otro…

–¡Claro, Cana!

–Ahora que tienes novio, asegúrate de ir siempre bien depilada. No vaya a ser que os pille un calentón y te vea ahí con todo el felpudo.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió Levy por el comentario. Lucy escupió su bebida y se quedó patidifusa sin saber cómo reaccionar. Le cohibía hablar de sexo tan abiertamente como lo hacía Cana. Desde el curso pasado la conocía, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a esa brutal sinceridad respecto al sexo.

–¡Qué previsora, Cana! – comentó Erza asintiendo. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la afirmación de la castaña.

–¡Cana! ¡Por favor!– Se sonrojó la rubia.– Es muy pronto para hablar de esos temas. Llevan saliendo sólo tres meses…

–Tú como sigas así, Lucy, se te va a pudrir el coño. ¿Se le han caído ya a Natsu las pelotas? Debe tener las bolas azules el pobre… – Lucy quería morir ahí mismo.

–¡Juvia siempre está depilada por Gray–sama! Por lo que pueda pasar…

–¡Tú sí que eres positiva, Juvia! ¡Así me gusta! – rio Cana.

Mientras las otras seguían hablando, Levy se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de sugerir su amiga. Cana tenía razón. Una nunca sabía cuándo se iba a presentar la ocasión para intimar. La otra vez habían estado muy "cariñosos" y debía reconocer que se sintió tan bien que no quería parar. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría con Gajeel? No sabía si estaba preparada 100% para llegar hasta el final, pero se sentía dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Por un momento, se sintió desbordada por las circunstancias. Ella no sabía demasiado sobre el sexo, sólo lo que sus amigas le habían contado y lo que había leído de algunas libros, pero nunca había visto en sí el acto (a excepción de algunas escenas subidas de tono de películas románticas, pero nada explícito). Salvando las distancias, si ella se preparaba a conciencia los exámenes y los trabajos de clase, incluso los optativos, porque ella era una persona metódica y concienzuda, ¿qué debería hacer para este tipo de cuestiones y situaciones? Desde luego, perder la virginidad era más importante que cualquier tema escolar y eso, por supuesto, requería de una serie de conocimientos y precalentamientos que ella desconocía. Decidió empezar por lo básico: depilarse y, después, comprar ropa interior nueva. Pero, de pronto, pensó. ¿Y si le pillaba "aquella situación" por la noche en su casa? No podría permitir que Gajeel la viera con su viejo pijama de panditas o con cualquier chándal viejo (también conocido como "ropa para estar por casa", como ella misma lo llamaba). Se moriría de vergüenza si él la viera con esas cosas puestas. Supuso que a él le gustarían prendas más sexys, tipo camisón de satén o algo así. _¡Qué cliché, Levy!_ Pensó para sí. Ella sabía que él se había acostado con más chicas, algunas mujeres también y, de repente, se sintió demasiado niña para él. ¿Qué podía hacer una virgen de 16 años frente a mujeres experimentadas? ¡No habría comparación! No podría ser mejor que ellas respecto al sexo, no sin haberlo practicado antes y eso, sin duda, no sería hasta después de Gajeel. Él iba a ser el primero, seguro. Por dentro deseó que también fuera el único también.

Así, decidió que, si no podía practicar, al menos debía documentarse al respecto (Internet estaba lleno de información) y estar preparada. No quería preguntar a ninguna de sus amigas, qué tipo de ropas serían las más convenientes, pues seguro que harían un gran alboroto del tema. No le apetecía justificarse ni explicar hasta a dónde había llegado con Gajeel ni tampoco comentar cuándo creía que perdería su virginidad. Seguro que Cana haría apuestas sobre ello. No, se moriría de vergüenza si sucediera algo así. Decidió ser discreta. Ése era un tema personal de ella y quería mantenerlo en la más estricta intimidad.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que era festivo por la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad, se iría sola de compras. Necesitaba urgentemente una nueva colección de ropa interior y pijamas. También decidió coger cita en el centro de estética; una depilación completa supuso que le haría sentirse, además de la nueva ropa, más segura de sí misma. Como siempre, intentaría dar lo mejor de sí misma. _¡Ganbatte!_ Se animó para sí.

Las clases del último trimestre del instituto Fairy Tail se reanudaron el martes 10 de enero y, tal y como se hacía al inicio de cada trimestre, se asignaron nuevos asientos para los alumnos de la clase 2–1. Así, ahora el sorteo había quedado de la siguiente manera: Levy estaba en tercera fila, en el puesto de al lado de la ventana, junto a ella, Gajeel. Delante de Levy estaba Lucy y detrás Cana. Al lado de Lucy, es decir, delante de Gajeel, estaba Natsu. El resto de amigos también habían quedado bastante cerca de ellos, así que no podían quejarse. Habían tenido mucha suerte con los pupitres.

Por otro lado, tal y como venían haciendo desde casi principios de curso, Gajeel y Levy siguieron quedando las tardes de los martes y los jueves para estudiar. De esa manera, no se agobiarían con la llegada de los exámenes finales (los de la última evaluación eran los peores) y ya tendrían los trabajos hechos con bastante antelación. Levy siempre tenía hecha una programación de estudio muy completa. No era de extrañar, después de todo por algo era la delegada de su clase.

No obstante, algunas veces, más que estudiar parecía que quedaran para devorarse a besos. Una vez terminada la tarea, aprovechaban para tener un momento de intimidad. Se comían a besos y se acariciaban con mucho fervor, pero, porque siempre había un pero, nunca iban más allá de por debajo de la ropa, solamente se tocaban por encima. No iban más allá, no porque no lo desearan, sino porque siempre había alguien que les interrumpía: o bien venía Wendy para traerles algo para picar, o bien Grandeeney bajaba a saludarles, o bien Lily se ponía en medio de los dos para que Levy le acariciara… En esa casa era imposible que se produjeran más avances, al menos, mientras estuviera llena de gente.

Así, las últimas dos semanas no habían dejado de magrearse y Levy sentía que quería avanzar más con él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Tendría que decírselo directamente? Se suponía que Gajeel estaba experimentado en la materia, ¿Por qué iba tan despacio con ella? ¿Intentaba, acaso, ser precavido? ¿O era que ella estaba haciendo algo mal? Comenzaba a desesperarse, y eso que era una chica muy paciente.

Gajeel, por su parte, estaba sintiendo una increíble y desmedida frustración sexual. Las cosas con Levy iban avanzando lento pero seguro. Él no quería fastidiarla con ella, de manera que se controlaba bastante a la hora de estar juntos. Se moría por arrancarle las bragas e introducirse dentro de ella, pero debía ser paciente. Ella era virgen y no quería asustarla o traumatizarla al respecto. No obstante, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más tiempo en esa situación. Por las noches, tal y como hacía cuando era un chaval de 14 años, se mataba a pajas viendo porno. No pasaba ni una sola noche sin que se masturbara pensando en ella. Aquello era, en ese aspecto, como una segunda adolescencia tardía para él.

El sábado 28 de enero Gajeel tenía competición de _kickboxing_. Le tocaba combatir contra Orga Nanagear del instituto Sabertooth a las 10:00 am en ese mismo centro escolar. Jura–sensei les comentó que después de la pelea, la que, por cierto, Gajeel ganó sin demasiada dificultad, habría reunión y comida con el equipo. Para el profesor, que todos sus alumnos se llevaran bien era fundamental para la continuidad _club_ y, la verdad, a Gajeel también le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, especialmente con Laxus con el que se llevaba estupendamente.

Después de la comida, Gajeel estaba cansado. No había parado en todo el día y no le apetecía nada salir de fiesta esa noche. Llamó por teléfono a Levy y se lo comentó. Ella le propuso un plan más tranquilo: quedarse en su casa, cenar algo, ver una película… vamos, la clásica tarde de sofá, manta y peli. A Gajeel le encantó la oferta y, por supuesto, aceptó inmediatamente.

Levy aprovechó que aún tenía algo de tiempo (Gajeel tenía que ir primero a su casa a dejar la mochila y cambiarse de ropa) para ir a la tienda a comprar algo de comida. Sabía que había ido a comer con los compañeros del _club,_ por lo que supuso que se habría hinchado a carne de barbacoa y le apetecería cenar otra cosa. Compraría algo de arroz, pollo, verduras y huevos. Esta noche cenarían _omurice_.

Para ir a la tienda se puso un jersey ancho de punto de un color rosado claro, unos pantalones elásticos de color gris y se recogió el pelo en un moño alto. Por supuesto, encima llevaría el abrigo; no quería morirse de frío. No obstante, se entretuvo más tiempo del que había pensado en la tienda y, cuando llegó a su casa, Gajeel ya estaba esperándola en la puerta. Él estaba apoyado en su moto. Llevaba puesta su cazadora de cuero negra, sus pantalones vaqueros rotos y sus grandes botas negras. Como siempre, llevaba el pelo suelto.

–¡Oh, Gajeel! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – se lamentó por hacerle esperar fuera de su casa.

–No te preocupes, Enana. Acabo de llegar. – le dijo sonriente. Ya llevaba ahí fuera 10 minutos, así que tampoco pasaba nada. Levy nunca le hacía esperar, así que, por una vez que lo hiciera, no podía quejarse. En ese momento recordó que Natsu le comentó una vez que Lucy le hacía esperar siempre. Una vez la tuvo que esperar una hora entera para que terminara de arreglarse. Gajeel agradeció interiormente que Levy no se pareciera a su amiga en ese aspecto.

–Perdona. – se disculpó Levy por la espera.– He ido a comprar algo para la cena y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

–Ya veo… – vio que llevaba varias bolsas.– ¿Para qué has comprado el doble de tu peso en comida, Camarón? ¿Pretendes crecer unos centímetros más? Gihi.– comenzó a darle golpecitos en la cabeza. Le encantaba bromear con ella.

–¿Crecer? Como no sea a lo ancho…– suspiró. Se había resignado a que Gajeel hiciera bromas respecto a su altura. Sabía que eso nunca cambiaría. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

–Anda, dame las bolsas que parece que pesan un huevo.– se acercó a ella y agarró la compra.

–Gracias.– ella le sonrió. Gajeel siempre era muy amable con ella y eso le encantaba. Parecía rudo, algunas veces, por sus palabras, pero después tenía esos detalles de ayudarla que la enternecían muchísimo. En el fondo, él era una persona detallista y eso siempre le gustaba.

Levy cogió las llaves de su abrigo y abrió las puertas de su casa: primero, la de fuera y, luego, la de la vivienda. Viendo la escena desde fuera, parecían una pareja de recién casados entrando a su nidito de amor.

Juntos prepararon la cena y, mientras se escuchaba de fondo la televisión, disfrutaron de la comida conversando. Recogieron los platos y empezaron a pensar qué película verían a continuación. Como no podían decidirse, determinaron que se lo jugarían al _jan–ken–po_ ( _el piedra, papel y tijera_ japonés), quien ganara, elegiría la película. Finalmente, ganó Gajeel y le puso a Levy una de sus películas favoritas: "Scarface" (1983).

Levy había oído hablar de aquella película, pero nunca la había visto. Sus conocimientos sobre el cine de _gánsteres_ se basaban en la trilogía de "El Padrino", de la cual, por cierto, amaba su banda sonora. Cuando la película terminó Levy todavía estaba impactada.

–¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Gajeel esperando impaciente su respuesta.

–Bueno… es interesante ver representado en la figura de Tony Montana, el estereotipo de mafioso cubano que pretende medrar socialmente y… – Levy empezó a formular una extensa disertación sobre la película. Gajeel no estaba entendiendo demasiado, pero no importaba. Le encanta verla hablando de esa manera tan interesante. Le parecía incluso sexy. Se esperó a que terminara de hablar.

–Entonces, Enana… ¿te ha gustado?

–Mmmm… – reflexionó un momento.– Sí, sí que me ha gustado.

–Bien…– se alegró. Al ser una de sus películas favoritas solía verla una vez cada año. A partir de ahora la vería con ella.

Después de la película, Gajeel y Levy se fueron para la habitación de la joven. Gajeel siempre le estaba poniendo su música favorita a Levy y, ahora que estaban en su casa, ella quería hacer lo mismo con él. Mientras Gajeel se ponía cómodo sobre la cama de Levy, ella se fue a la mesa de su escritorio. Encendió el ordenador y buscó la carpeta de música. Había diferentes estilos pero, sobre todo, destacaban las múltiples bandas sonoras de películas (como "El Fantasma de la Opera", "Chicago", "Los Miserables", etc.) y cantantes o grupos como Adele, Muse, Lana del Rey, Los Smith, Lily Allen, Tsukiko Amano, Zaz y Loaune (las dos últimas eran cantantes francesas). Una vez que terminó de reproducir la lista de música, Levy se sentó en la cama junto a él.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre los gustos de Levy. Eran algo distintos a los de Gajeel, pero podría soportarlo. No había nada demasiado comercial y podría lidiar con eso. Inevitablemente acabaron hablando sobre cine, pues muchas canciones de Levy formaban parte de bandas sonoras de películas muy conocidas. Eso hizo que Levy cayera en la cuenta sobre algo.

–Oye, Gajeel. Estaba pensando que, como tú has elegido película esta vez, supongo que me tocará elegir a mí la próxima, ¿no? – dedujo mirándole de soslayo. Ambos estaban tumbados en su cama. Gajeel estaba en la parte del fondo, junto la pared, y Levy, por consiguiente, en la de fuera.

–Sí, supongo que sí...– él asintió.– Puedes elegir cualquier peli, mientras no me pongas un bodrio... No soporto las películas de amor. Son una auténtica gilipollez.

–Reconozco que hay algunas que son un poco ñoñas, Gajeel, pero no todas las películas románticas son tan cursis…

–Dime una.

–"La princesa prometida", por ejemplo.

–No la he visto.

–¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo!

–¿Es tan malo?

–¡Es un clásico!

–Bueno, "Scarface" también es un clásico y tú no la habías visto.

–Es verdad. – ella le sonrió. Cuando Gajeel tenía razón, había que dársela. – Pues la próxima vez te la pondré. No conozco a nadie que no le haya gustado. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te encanta.

–¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó con un tono de voz algo perverso.– ¿Qué te apostarías?

–Lo que quieras. – respondió muy segura de sí misma.

–¿Lo que quiera? – Gajeel sintió un profundo escalofrío por dentro. Levy había sonado tan sensual que, sólo con su voz, su pene había comenzado a endurecerse.

–Sí.– ella asintió. Gajeel tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Levy empezó a respirar pesadamente. Sabía que iba a besarla. Reconocía esa mirada lujuriosa.

–¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar Gajeel. Se acercó todavía más a ella.

–Totalmente en serio.– Levy terminó con la distancia entre los dos y selló sus labios contra los de él. Así, comenzaron a besarse. No era habitual que Levy coqueteara así con él, pero, desde luego, a Gajeel, eso, ahora mismo, no le importaba en absoluto.

Los besos de la pareja siempre empezaban de forma superficial, en los labios, para después pasar a ser más lentos, pausados, profundos. A Levy le encantaba cuando Gajeel se recreaba en sus besos y pasaba su lengua por el interior de toda su boca para acabar lamiéndole los labios. Eso le parecía tan sexy…

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, posicionados de lado, abrazándose. Gajeel mantenía a Levy bien apretada junto a él sosteniéndola por su trasero. Ella, para apretarse todavía más, levantó su pierna y la colocó encima de su cadera. Al igual que las semanas anteriores, comenzaron a acariciarse y a tocarse, pero, esta vez, la diferencia era que no estaban en casa de Gajeel, sino en la de Levy y ahí no habría distracciones.

Gajeel no tardó en excitarse. Su pene estaba duro como una roca. Levy le ponía a mil por hora. Le encantaba el contacto de su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de estar en su interior, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se controlara.

Levy estaba completamente excitada. Le enloquecía el roce y las caricias de Gajeel. El calor se estaba apoderando de ella de modo que, sin previo aviso, se separó de Gajeel y se quitó el jersey que llevaba. Ahora, se había quedado con una camiseta de tirantes, muy ajustada, de color blanco. Los pezones le sobresalían de la camiseta. Ese hecho hizo que Gajeel sintiera vibrar su entrepierna. Igual que ella acababa de hacer, él también se quitó el suéter que llevaba, quedándose en camiseta de manga corta de color negra. Acto seguido, todavía muy excitado por verla de esa manera, se fue directo al cuello de ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente su contacto. Mientras iba bajando sus labios por su cuello, las manos de Gajeel ascendieron del trasero de su chica hasta su barriga, y de su barriga hasta su pecho. Con vigor fue masajeándole los senos. Levy estaba gimiendo. Le encantaba que Gajeel la tocara de esa forma. Con su dedo índice fue rozando el pezón derecho de ella. La veía retrocederse de placer y eso le gustaba. Sentía cómo estaba mojando sus calzoncillos con el líquido pre–seminal. De la emoción que sentía, pellizcó el pezón de Levy y ella gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso le volvió loco y comenzó a besarla por debajo del cuello, por su clavícula, mientras le bajaba lentamente un tirante de la camiseta. Al ver que ella le permitía retirarle un tirante, Gajeel aprovechó para quitarle el otro. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba encendida por el deseo.

Levy sabía que Gajeel pretendía quitarle su camiseta. No obstante, dudaba si hacerlo o no. Ella estaba, por un lado, muerta de vergüenza, pero, por otro lado, llena de necesidad. Decidió aparcar sus miedos y se quitó totalmente los tirantes de los brazos y se bajó un poco la camiseta mostrando así la parte de arriba de su ropa interior. Llevaba un sujetador de aros con encaje, con detalle de lazo de satén central, de color visón. Era un modelo de estilo romántico. Estaba tan bonita y sexy que Gajeel sentía que iba a empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

El joven muy despacio volvió a tocar el pecho de Levy, esta vez, por encima de la tela del sujetador. Lo masajeó suavemente, después, acarició su pezón. Estaba deseoso de verle los pechos y de lamérselos. Metió un dedo dentro del sujetador para retirarle cuando ella le detuvo. Se veía un poco nerviosa.

–¿Voy demasiado rápido? – preguntó Gajeel. Sonaba un poco ansioso, pero Levy no podía culparle por ello. La situación había llegado a un punto muy _hot._ Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es eso… Es que… – sus miedos habían regresado. Estaba excitada, pero le pudo su complejo.

–¿Qué pasa? – él preguntó preocupado. Ella se odió a sí misma por ser tan tonta, tan débil, pero los complejos eran algo difícil de eliminar y ella tenía uno y bastante profundo.

–Es que… seguramente… tú pienses que yo… yo… yo soy una tabla de planchar. – le costó admitirlo, pero terminó por confesarlo.

–¿Qué? – aquello le descolocó completamente.

–No tengo pecho.– continuó explicándole sin poder mirarle a la cara.

–Levy… – comenzó a decir Gajeel. No sabía que ella tenía esas inseguridades. ¿Cómo no podía ver lo bonita y sexy que era? Supuso que tendría ese complejo desde hacía tiempo. Por un momento, se sintió mal al no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ahora, como su pareja, se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla a sentirse mejor y de superarlo.– Claro que tienes pecho, mujer. ¿Qué es lo que estoy tocando ahora mismo si no?

–Los tengo pequeños. No es suficiente para ti…

–¿Qué no es suficiente? ¿Quién cojones dice eso? Escúchame Levy: ¡no tienes las tetas pequeñas! Las tienes bien, de un tamaño normal: ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas. – En general, las mujeres asiáticas tenían poco pecho. Sí, era verdad que el grupo de amigas de Levy tenían unos pechos bastante grandes, pero eso no era lo común. Lo que se llevaba en Japón era un pecho de un tamaño que te cabía en la mano, que te lo llenara, de hecho, había un término para ello, el " _te no hira saizu_ ". – Mira. – le dijo agarrándole ambos pechos.– Caben perfectamente en mis manos, una palma completa. Son… perfectas. – le dedicó una de las sonrisas que ella tanto amaba.– Tienen el tamaño perfecto para mí.

–Entonces… – Levy parecía más tranquila.– ¿Te gustan? – se sonrojó con la pregunta.

–¿Tus tetas? Bueno, aún no las he visto.– sonrió pícaramente.– Ni las he probado… No puede decirte… – Levy enrojeció todavía más. Había entendido la ¿indirecta? –más bien, "directa"– de Gajeel. Se incorporó ligeramente y se desabrochó el sujetador por su espalda. Ahora estaba suelto. Gajeel la miró embelesado. Levy no sólo le estaba permitiendo verle sus senos, sino que estaba confiando en él, dando un salto de fe por él, compartiendo sus más profundos complejos con él y eso lo llenó de amor y ternura por dentro. Lentamente, cogió por la parte delantera de la prenda y terminó de retirársela. Los pechos de Levy quedaron completamente al descubierto. Él tragó saliva. – Eres preciosa. Preciosa, de verdad. – dijo mientras le acariciaba uno de ellos. Su pecho era exquisito. Tenía una piel suave y cremosa. Sus pezones eran de color rosa pálido que incitaban al pecado. Era realmente maravillosa. Levy sintió el contacto de sus dedos directamente sobre su piel. Gajeel desprendía calor. Comenzó a masajearle el pecho y acariciarle el pezón, Levy se sentía cada vez más excitada, pero cuando él acercó su boca al seno y comenzó a succionarlo, aquello acabó por derribar completamente sus miedos, complejos e inseguridades. La estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo.

Gajeel estaba en el cielo. El sabor de Levy era delicioso. Le encantaba besarle y lamerle los pechos y, sobre todo, le gustaba verla morirse de placer cuando le rozaba con los dientes su pezón. Quiso volverla aún más loca y comenzó a tocarle el pecho izquierdo mientras besaba y succionaba el derecho. De tanto en tanto iba cambiando de pecho. No quería dejar ninguno sin probar y disfrutar.

Levy estaba mojadísima por las caricias y besos de Gajeel. Era muy sensible a su contacto. Casi instintivamente le agarraba de la cabeza para incitarle a que continuara besándola en los pechos. Al mismo tiempo, sus caderas habían comenzado a tener vida propia.

Gajeel comenzaba a estar en su límite. Una abrumadora sensación de deseo por ella se agitó dentro de él. Quería follarla duro y rápido, pero no podía. Estaba seguro de que ella seguía siendo virgen, y se merecía a alguien que fuera cuidadoso, suave, y que se tomara su tiempo con ella. Lo que sí podría hacer, era darle placer. Sería como una especie de recompensa por abrirse a él, por quererle tanto. Gajeel quería que ella disfrutara de su toque, por lo que, mientras besaba su pecho, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y empezó a acariciarla por ahí bajo. Levy seguía moviendo sus caderas, por lo que dedujo que ella estaba bien con sus caricias. Poco a poco, fue metiendo su mano en el interior del pantalón de la joven. En seguida, sintió el tejido suave de sus bragas y pasó la mano por encima de ellas: Levy estaba muy mojada. Al no apartarle la mano, supuso que todo iba bien, así que, mientras la miraba para comprobar cualquier señal de desaprobación, seguía acariciándole por fuera de sus bragas.

En cuanto notó los dedos de Gajeel en su ropa interior, Levy gimió con fuerza. Él no pudo aguantar más y le dijo:

–Quiero tocarte… tocarte de verdad. – ella estaba tan excitada que sólo pudo decir.

–Hazlo. – Ahora Gajeel metió su mano por dentro de las bragas de ella y comenzó a masajearle el clítoris con sus dedos. Levy comenzó a elevar más la voz. Era tan bueno el tacto de sus dedos… Completamente húmeda cómo estaba, Gajeel empezó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su zona íntima para acrecentar, todavía más, su placer. Después, comenzó lentamente a rozar la vagina de Levy. Quería comprobar cuán estrecha era. Así, comenzó a introducir el dedo índice dentro de ella. ¡Dios! Estaba tan apretada y caliente… – Oh… Gajeel… – gimió su nombre.– él lo interpretó como una buena señal y, despacio, fue introduciendo y sacando su dedo. Las reacciones de Levy eran fantásticas.

Ella se iba excitando más y más. Gajeel lo notaba por cómo se retorcía ante sus caricias y por la humedad de su vagina. Sentía que ella estaba llegando a su orgasmo. El joven continuó tocándola hasta que la escuchó gemir con fuerza. Sintió su cuerpo temblar por la intensidad de su liberación. Levy acababa de correrse por sus caricias, por su tacto. Su ego –y su pene, también– estaba más hinchado que nunca. La vio abrir sus ojos, estaba terriblemente preciosa sonrojada y sofocada de esa manera. Gajeel sacó su mano del pantalón y, sin pensarlo, se lamió los dedos saboreando los fluidos de la vagina de su chica. Era tan dulce…

–Eso ha sido muy caliente, nena. – Levy estaba petrificada. No sabía qué decir… Gajeel acababa de proporcionarle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. No se podía comparar con las veces que se había masturbado pensando en él. "Nena", era la primera vez que la llamaba así y se sintió inesperadamente sexy. También le sorprendió que probara su sabor. Le pareció tremendamente erótico.

–Sí que lo ha sido… – le respondió tímidamente. Se sentía, de repente, demasiado desnuda ante él y se cubrió ligeramente los pechos con sus brazos. Levy aún podía sentir palpitando su zona íntima. No podía creer que hubieran llegado hasta ahí, que le permitiera verla de esa manera... ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No lo sabía, pero su instinto le hizo querer besarle. Se acercó a su boca y le besó en los labios de la forma más amorosa que pudo. Al sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, una chispa de deseo se volvió a encender en ella y profundizó más su beso.

–Tranquila Camarón… – él la detuvo suavemente.– Ya has tenido suficiente emoción por hoy.

–¿Qué? – ella se separó de él un poco avergonzada. "Emoción" acababa de convertirse en el mayor eufemismo del año… Se había corrido en su mano, por el amor de Dios…

–Vamos a ir poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿No quieres… continuar? – le preguntó algo decepcionada.

–Dios, Levy… me muero por continuar. Si te digo la verdad, me muero por meterme en tus bragas, pero… – a Levy le abrumó su brutal sinceridad, pero interiormente agradeció que formara parte de su carácter. Ella era inexperta en el tema y necesitaba que le aclararan ciertas cosas.

–¿Pero?

–Pero aún no estás lista para mí.

–¿Aún no?

–No, pero pronto… – ella se rio. _Pronto…_ resonó en su cabeza.

–¿Lo prometes? – él se sorprendió por su coqueteo. Al parecer, Levy tenía un lado atrevido después de todo. Se moría por descubrirlo.

–¡Joder! – _No me tientes así, mujer_ … – Te lo prometo… – le respondió besándola con intensidad. Esa noche, por mucho que le doliera su pene, sería sólo para besarla y adorarla. Debía eliminar cualquier rastro de complejo, inseguridad y duda que ella tuviera con su cuerpo. A través de sus besos y sus caricias la haría sentirse amada y deseada. Eso era lo más importante para él.

 **Fin capítulo 20**

 **Notas de autora:** La hora del desfile de los bomberos es inventada porque no estaba segura de cuándo harían la exhibición. Por conveniencia la he puesto por la tarde, pero igual puede ser de mañana. El caso es que, aunque base la historia en la realidad japonesa, habrá cosas que sean ficticias (como ocurre en cualquier historia). Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Giuly DG, AquaDragon9119, Stefi, Lady–werempire, BianWW, Wendy Dragneel, "Guest", Carla S.C, Crazyyyy, Cana–chan, Lily–chan, "Guest", Asia12, Carito Uchiha y Crayolu por sus _reviews_. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí lo tenéis: ¡el salseo! No es un _lemon_ completo, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Ya han llegado a segunda y tercera base, aunque la tercera (estimulación manual y u oral) no está muy completa… todavía jeje. Poco a poco… poco a poco… Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me decís vuestras impresiones ¡Ja ne!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 21**

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron muy ajetreadas para Gajeel y Levy. Gajeel se las pasó dedicando prácticamente todo su tiempo libre al taller de coches y motos de su padre. Se había gastado mucho dinero con los regalos de las Navidades (no solamente con el de Levy, sino también con los presentes de su familia) y necesitaba ahorrar urgentemente un poco dinero para el viaje de fin de curso. Este año se irían a Kyoto durante una semana. Le apetecía pasárselo en grande con Levy y sus amigos y no quería estar pendiente del dinero.

Levy, por su parte, aprovechó la ausencia de Gajeel para preparar San Valentín. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a cocinar, eso no significaba que fuera una experta repostera o pastelera; de hecho, no había hecho un postre de chocolate en toda su vida y la sola idea de hacer un pastel para Gajeel para celebrar el Día del Amor era francamente aterradora. Tendría que aprender y practicar lo suficiente para hacer un pastel en condiciones. Por eso, solicitó la ayuda y el consejo de una versada cocinera: su compañera de clase Mirajane Strauss. Así, quedaron en varias ocasiones para seleccionar y comprar los ingredientes y hacer unos cuantos pasteles de prueba hasta llegar a elaborar uno perfecto – o decente, según se mire – para Gajeel.

La verdad, Levy estaba encantada con la ayuda de Mira. Se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero no habían quedado lo suficiente para considerarse buenas amigas. Mirajane era una persona estupenda: amable, dulce y cariñosa aunque, a veces, sacaba a relucir su fuerte carácter… No en vano Gajeel la llamaba "la mujer demonio". Mira no solía quedar con sus amigas, porque estaba muy ocupada ayudando a sus padres con el restaurante familiar y, ni ella ni sus hermanos, tenían mucho tiempo para interactuar y quedar. Ella se encargaba de ayudar en la cocina, Elfman en la barra y Lissana echaba una mano como camarera. No obstante, Mira hizo un esfuerzo por quedar y ayudó a Levy, lo cual ésta le agradeció echándole una mano con unas tareas escolares.

Durante una de las tardes que quedaron, Levy sintió que ya tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar tranquilamente, por lo que empezó a preguntarle sobre cosas de su vida y, casualmente, salió el tema de los chicos.

–Oye Mira… ¿y tú no le vas a regalar chocolate a nadie este año? – le preguntó de la forma más natural posible. Como buena japonesa, le parecía una descortesía preguntar directamente por Laxus, así que prefirió ser más sutil.

–Sí. A mis hermanos y puede que alguna que otra amiga.– sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Levy se rio.

–¡Pero eso son regalos de cortesía! ¡Por compromiso! Yo me refería a un chico…

–¿A un chico? No, nada de chicos.– Mira contestó sonrojándose y desviando su mirada.

–¿No hay ninguno que te guste? – lo dejó caer.

–Levy… – Mira no era ingenua y sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente su amiga.

–Ya sabes por donde voy, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero…

–Perdona, no quería incomodarte. Es sólo que… nada, olvídalo.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Mira con curiosidad.

–Lo siento, sólo es que me gusta entender a las personas y lo que ocurre a mi alrededor… Sé que soy una entrometida por preguntar, pero es que no entiendo qué es lo que pasa entre Laxus y tú… Y, la verdad, siento curiosidad.

–Eres muy directa… – confesó Mira.

–Lo siento.– se disculpó de nuevo.

–No te preocupes. La verdad, me viene bien hablar de ello. No puedo desahogarme mucho con Lissana porque ella está coladita por Bickslow y se lleva muy bien con Laxus. Así, no siento que pueda hablar sobre él sin que termine afectando a su relación… Es… complicado.

–Creo que lo entiendo. Yo no quería hablar sobre Gajeel con mis amigas, sobre todo con Juvia, por si le contaban algo… Tampoco quería influenciarlas… ¡Dios! En esos momentos me aterraba tanto que pudiera conocer mis sentimientos… Ahora que lo pienso, hice bien en declararme, aunque él me rechazara… – Mira se le quedó mirando: _¿La rechazó?_ Levy notó su cara de sorpresa y añadió: _–_ Bueno… pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora estamos juntos… Perdona… he empezado a divagar. Lo siento.– se rio Levy avergonzada por ensimismarse.– Puedes hablar conmigo. Si quieres. Prometo no decir nada. Soy una tumba.

–Gracias Levy. Sé que eres de confianza. – Mirajane suspiró con pesar. – Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasó entre Cana y Laxus, ¿no?

–Sí. Lo sé.

–Es difícil para mí. Saber que el chico que te gusta se acostó con una amiga… es… muy duro. Sé que yo no estaba saliendo con Laxus, sé que Cana no sabía que a mí me gustaba él, sé que no me traicionaron, pero…

–Pero sientes como si lo hubieran hecho…

–Eso es.– asintió.– Y no puedo perdonarles, ni tampoco olvidar… Sé que han pasado tres años de eso, pero para mí es muy reciente todavía.

–Estás anclada en el pasado, Mira. Eso no es bueno.

–Me gustaría ser más lógica, Levy, pero no puedo. Tengo una espinita en el corazón. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si supieras que el chico que te gusta se ha acostado con una amiga tuya? ¿Cómo te sentirías si Gajeel se hubiera acostado con Juvia? ¿Lo perdonarías?

–Francamente, no me puedo imaginar tu dolor, Mira. No puedo saber exactamente cómo es estar en tu piel, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no me importa el pasado de las personas y menos el de Gajeel… Una vez vi a una de sus ex tonteando con él y me invadieron los celos… – recordó cuando Flare apareció en la discoteca y quería seducir a Gajeel cuando todavía no eran pareja.– Ella se veía tan sexy y yo tan poca cosa comparada con ella… Ahora, aunque la viera, sé que no tendría que estar para nada celosa; Gajeel me quiere a mí, me desea a mí… – enrojeció al recordar los besos y las caricias que le brindó el último sábado de enero.– Ella es el pasado. Ya no siente nada por ella, si es que alguna vez lo sintió. Ahora está conmigo. Y, la verdad Mira, no puedo ser más feliz.

–Levy…

–Sé que Gajeel ha cometido errores en el pasado, pero también sé que ha aprendido de ellos y eso le ha hecho ser como es actualmente y yo me he enamorado del Gajeel actual. Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo con Laxus, porque a ti te gustaba de antes y, además, está lo de Cana, pero… hay ciertas semejanzas… Así que… supongo que, si fuera tú, terminaría olvidando todo lo malo y me centraría en el ahora. – _Eso es lo que hice después de todo…_ pensó para sí reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

–¿Lo perdonarías? ¿En serio?

–No se trata de perdonar, porque, a fin de cuentas, a mí no me ha hecho nada… se lo ha hecho a él mismo. Yo le ayudaría más bien a perdonarse a sí mismo… Creo que, en ocasiones, Gajeel se siente mal por su pasado y se arrepiente de muchas cosas… Me gustaría tanto ayudarle… que dejara el pasado atrás… – Mira se le quedó mirando con cara de asombro.– Bueno, salvando las distancias, creo que Gajeel y Laxus tienen muchas cosas en común… ¿no crees?

–Sí.– Mira sonrió.– y se llevan estupendamente. Elfman me ha comentado que en las clases del _club_ no paran de reír y charlar… aunque también se lían a golpes.– ambas se rieron.

–Sí… Me alegro por ellos. Han cambiado y se merecen ser felices.

–Sí, supongo que sí…

–Tú también te mereces ser feliz, Mira. Llevas tres años sufriendo, ¿por qué seguir así? ¿Para qué? Yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero, por favor, piensa bien las cosas.

–¿Y si sale mal, Levy? ¿Y si me arrepiento? ¿Y si termino haciéndonos más daño a los dos?

–Al menos lo habrás intentado, ¿no? – Mira se quedó pensando en las palabras de Levy. Tenía la cabeza y el corazón hechos un auténtico lío. Necesitaba pensar y aclararse.

En Japón era costumbre que el día 14 de febrero, San Valentín, las chicas les regalaran chocolate al chico que les gustaba. Éste podía ser comprado, por ejemplo, una caja de bombones de marca (Godiva, Pierre Marcolini y Jean–Paul Hevin eran las más conocidas y demandadas), o bien podía ser elaborado por la chica, cosa que tenía más valor, al menos, sentimentalmente hablando. Era el momento perfecto para confesarse o, si era una pareja ya establecida, celebrar su amor.

Este año, San Valentín cayó martes, en principio, los tortolitos del instituto celebrarían este día el siguiente sábado, pero, como el sábado 18 se iban de viaje de fin de curso, Levy le propuso a Gajeel celebrarlo por la tarde en su casa. Evidentemente él aceptó, sobre todo, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvo allí… Se moría de ganas por tenerla a solas, solamente para él.

Como todos los días, Levy salió de su casa y fue directa a los brazos de su chico.

–¡Buenos días, Gajeel! ¡Feliz San Valentín! – le sonrió y le entregó una pequeña bolsita llena de bombones de chocolate. Gajeel se sorprendió, ¿para eso había estado dos semanas practicando con Mira? Francamente esperaba mucho más.

–Es… pequeño. – dijo aceptando el regalo. Se notaba claramente la decepción en su rostro. Levy lo percibió perfectamente y, sonriéndole, le respondió:

–Claro, porque esto es lo que me ha sobrado del chocolate para el pastel.

–¿Pastel? – el humor de Gajeel acababa de mejorar.

–Sí.– asintió.– Te he preparado pastel de chocolate. Y para que no fuera tan dulce, le he añadido un poco de café.

–¿Ah sí? – él abrió la bolsa y probó el dulce. Efectivamente, el pastel era de chocolate puro, no soportaba el dulzor del chocolate con leche o el chocolate blanco, y, además, tenía ese punto de café que tanto le gustaba… Levy lo conocía muy bien.

–¿De verdad pensabas que esto – señaló la bolsita.– iba a ser todo? – le preguntó en un tono orgulloso. – Sólo es el principio del plan.

–¿Tienes un plan? – se rio. Le encantaba verla tan segura de sí misma. Tan confiada. Su pequeña dama tenía muchas facetas, muchas caras y le encantaba descubrir y disfrutar de cada una de ellas.

–Pues sí… Esta tarde te preparé la cena. He comprado carne de Kobe, ¿te parece bien? – le preguntó mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de la nuca. Ella sabía que esa carne (de tan alta calidad) era uno de sus platos favoritos. –Y, después, de postre, te serviré un buen trozo del pastel que tanto me ha costado hacer… ¿Qué te parece mi idea? – le sonrió coqueta.

–No está mal.– se rio.

–¿Qué no está mal? – ella fingió enfadarse. Gajeel se rio de nuevo y, abrazándola por la cintura, la apretó contra él.

–Nada mal.– ella se rio y empezaron a besarse. El día no pudo empezar de mejor manera.

Este año Levy quería centrarse sólo en el _honmei–choko,_ el chocolate que se le daba a la persona que te gustaba o de la que estabas enamorada. Otros años ya había dado el _tomo–choko_ , el chocolate para los amigos, o el _giri–choko_ , el de compromiso, de obligación (éste se daba para no quedar mal y carecía de cualquier sentimiento romántico). El concepto de " _giri"_ es una idea que sólo se entiende dentro de la cultura japonesa; es un tipo de obligación mutua que los japoneses se dan entre ellos. Si alguien te hace un favor, entonces se sienten con la obligación de devolverlo, de hacer algo por aquella persona. A eso, se le denomina _giri–giri_ , y de ahí deriva el nombre de _giri–choko._

Así, el día transcurrió alegremente en el Fairy Tail. La mayoría de los chicos de la clase 2–1 recibieron algún que otro chocolate. Gray no sabía qué hacer con tantos dulces. Juvia se había pasado… Por otro lado, Jet y Droy miraban apenados a Levy; era la primera vez desde que se conocían que ella no les daba _tomo–choko_. No obstante, entendían perfectamente la nueva situación y, por eso, no protestaron ni insistieron en recibir un dulce. Gajeel era un buen tipo y se merecía toda la atención de su chica en este día.

Por fin las clases habían terminado. Gajeel estaba esperando a Levy, la cual estaba terminando de recoger sus libros para meterlos en su mochila. De pronto, vieron cómo Mirajane se acercó al pupitre de Laxus y le dejó un pequeño _cupcake_ de chocolate encima de la mesa.

–Que no se te suba a la cabeza.– le dijo en voz baja. Después, se marchó rápidamente del aula. Laxus se quedó paralizado y comenzó a sonreír como un tonto.

–¿Tú sabes algo de eso? – le preguntó Gajeel a Levy al oído.

–No…– Levy dudaba. ¿Habría reconsiderado Mira su relación con Laxus por la charla que tuvieron el otro día?

–¿Segura? – Gajeel insistió. Ella lo pensó un poco.

–Sea como sea, parece un buen comienzo, ¿no? – ambos sonrieron mientras Laxus seguía soñando despierto.

Nada más llegar a su casa, Levy se puso a preparar la cena. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes dispuestos, pero, evidentemente, todavía quedaba hacerla: aún debía lavar y cortar las verduras, preparar el arroz y freír la carne. Aunque Gajeel se ofreció a ayudarla, ella no lo consintió de ninguna manera, después de todo era el día de San Valentín, el día para los chicos. Él ya se lo recompensaría en el White Day.

Así, Levy se quitó el jersey amarillo y el lazo rojo de su uniforme, y se quedó con la camisa blanca de manga larga puesta. Encima, se puso un delantal de color amarillo también para poder cocinar sin estropearse la ropa. Sacó una cerveza fría de la nevera y se la sirvió a Gajeel para que se la tomara en la cocina junto a ella. Él también se había quitado el jersey y la corbata para estar más cómodo. Mientras Levy cocinaba, estuvieron charlando sobre un montón de temas diferentes, por supuesto, el tema favorito fue sobre Mira y Laxus. Ambos se alegraban de sus avances, aunque fueran lentos.

Luego de cocinar, Levy preparó la mesa y se pusieron a cenar. Gajeel ya había avisado a su padre de que llegaría tarde, así que pudo disfrutar de su cena sin ninguna limitación por el tiempo. Le gustó todo lo que había preparado Levy, se notaba que se había esforzado, sobre todo, con el pastel. Gajeel no era una persona muy de dulces, por lo que le agradeció que el postre tuviera el toque amargo del café.

Después de cenar, fueron a la habitación de Levy a escuchar música y relajarse, bueno, esa, al menos, era la excusa; lo que buscaban era intimidad y comodidad para estar juntos. Se tumbaron en la cama y, mientras escuchaban las canciones favoritas de Levy, empezaron a hacerse carantoñas y arrumacos. A Gajeel le encantaba cuando Levy tonteaba así con él, le gustaba tener sólo para él su lado más cariñoso. Así, comenzaron a besarse, al principio, lentamente, sin embargo, después el ambiente no tardó en caldearse.

Aunque Gajeel quería ir despacio con Levy, había veces que le resultaba extremadamente difícil. Ella le excitaba demasiado; el tacto de sus manos, la suavidad de su piel, la delicia de sus labios… todo en ella le enloquecía. Empezó a besar a Levy cada vez más y más intensamente; sus besos se volvían a cada segundo más profundos y urgentes. Ella le correspondía a cada uno de sus dulces besos con total devoción. Se empezaba a notar la desesperación y la ansiedad en sus cuerpos.

Gajeel se colocó suavemente encima de Levy y empezó a tocarla mientras se movía sobre ella. Primero, empezó por acariciar su mejilla, después siguió por el cuello, bajó por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero... ¡Cómo le gustaba palpárselo! Levy también deseaba tocarle, así que comenzó a acariciar, con la yema de sus dedos, el torso de Gajeel. ¡Era simplemente perfecto! ¡Tan caliente! ¡Tan duro! Se moría por pasar su lengua por todos sus abdominales… Se sonrojó por este pensamiento tan lascivo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella, cada vez que estaban juntos así, sentía que quería más y más de él.

Ambos estaban excitados por el salvaje ritmo que estaban llevando, apenas podían respirar. Gajeel no tardó en empezar a masajear los pechos de Levy, pero quería más. Adentró su mano por debajo de su camisa y llegó hasta su sujetador. Notó cómo se le endurecían sus pezones y se agitaba, todavía más, su respiración. Los gemidos y suspiros de ella entraban tan profundamente en su piel que su pene no tardó en endurecerse por ellos.

Levy estaba obnubilada por el tacto y las caricias de Gajeel. Parecía que él tenía un efecto hipnótico sobre ella. Le encantaba su cercanía, sus besos, su calor… Le encantaban sus caricias. De pronto, estaba tan excitada que sintió la urgente necesidad de tocarle. Sí, sentía algo de pudor, algo lógico en este tipo de situaciones, pero la necesidad iba creciendo por momentos, por lo que la vergüenza iba menguando paulatinamente.

Gajeel no podía más. Necesitaba urgentemente besar y lamer los pechos de Levy. Así, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, es más, deseaba que le arrancara y se desprendiera de la prenda cuanto antes mejor. Cuando la camisa de Levy quedó abierta, Gajeel le vio el sujetador: esta vez era uno de color rosa pálido, de aro, con apertura por la zona de delante. ¿Se lo habría comprado ella para que a él le resultara más fácil quitarle el sujetador? Al verla tan nerviosa y avergonzada, obtuvo de inmediato su respuesta. Sí, lo había hecho por eso. Cuando lo entendió, su miembro vibró de ansiedad. La deseaba mucho… la deseaba tanto que no estaba seguro de poder contenerse… Tragó saliva y se calmó ligeramente. Seguiría con besos y caricias. Nada más por el momento…

Con sus dedos, abrió el cierre del sujetador y apartó cada copa de la prenda a un lado. Ahora, Levy tenía sus pechos completamente expuestos. Gajeel se quedó embelesado mirándola; le encantaba la forma, el tamaño y el tacto de sus senos, y se moría por lamer y morder sus pequeños pezones rosados. A Levy le reconfortaba por dentro ver la expresión tan erótica de Gajeel; le hacía sentir más segura de sí misma, incluso más valiente e intrépida, más confiada.

Gajeel comenzó a besar los pechos de Levy, mientras seguía frotándose con ella. Ella se dejaba besar y acariciar, pero también necesitaba tocarle. Así, en uno de los movimientos de Gajeel sobre ella, Levy bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de éste y comenzó a acariciarle el pene por encima de la ropa. Gajeel dio un respingo, no se esperaba para nada que ella le tocara de esa manera tan lujuriosa. La mano de Levy subía y bajaba… podía sentir perfectamente cómo cada vez que le tocaba, su miembro viril se endurecía. Conforme más lo tocaba, más se excitaba. No quería detenerse, no quería parar de tocarle, pero, de pronto…

–Levy… – le susurró Gajeel mientras le apartaba su mano.– Tienes que parar…

–¿Parar? ¿Por qué? – su respiración sonaba agitada. Estaba muy excitada, ambos lo estaban.

–Me resulta difícil controlarme si me tocas así… – confesó.– No quiero forzarte a nada…

–No lo estás haciendo. ¿Te parezco alguien que está siendo forzada? – él se rio. No, no lo parecía.

–Tampoco quiero hacerte daño. – añadió queriendo explicarse.– Quiero que estés muy segura de lo que haces, antes de continuar… Yo… yo no puedo simplemente dejarme llevar… Tú no te mereces un polvo rápido, Lev. Quiero que tengas toda la experiencia completa y que lo disfrutes.

–Entiendo. – ella se sonrojó por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Era la primera vez que hablaban tan abiertamente sobre el tema del sexo.

–Además, no quiero asustarte...

–Bueno…– se intentó tranquilizar antes de hablar. La comunicación era un factor fundamental, sobre todo, antes del sexo. Se debían dejar claros los límites y las expectativas. Una conversación previa, sería lo más maduro, sin embargo, su falta de experiencia, su edad y su timidez, le impedían a Levy ser más comunicativa en este aspecto. No obstante, sabía que debía hablar y se esforzó por explicarse y hacerse entender. – Estamos yendo poco a poco, ¿no? Yo te agradezco tu paciencia, Gajeel, pero creo que podemos avanzar un poco más… – _¿En serio?_ Él se le quedó mirando. Su pene comenzó a vibrar. _Contente, joder…_ se dijo a sí mismo.

–Ehem… – se aclaró la garganta.– Cuando me refería a no querer asustarte, no lo decía por el… ritmo que llevábamos; eso más bien lo marcas tú. Ahora estaba hablando de mi tamaño.

–¿Tu tamaño? – ella se sorprendió.

–Sí. No es por fardar, pero… la tengo bastante grande.

–¿Estás bromeando, no? – aquella declaración casi la dejó en _shock._

–No. Te digo que no es por presumir. Hablo muy en serio.

–¿Me estás diciendo, en serio, de verdad, que si te veo la… bueno… si te veo, me voy a asustar por tu gran tamaño?

–Yo hubiera dicho "descomunal" tamaño, pero sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

–¡Anda ya! – ella empezó a reírse, pero en cuanto vio la seriedad en su rostro supo que iba en serio, muy en serio.– ¿De qué tamaño estamos hablando exactamente? – él no sabía cuántos centímetros tenía. La última vez que se la midió tenía unos 13 años y, desde entonces, había crecido considerablemente… así que hizo un gesto de aproximación con ambas manos para escenificar el tamaño. Levy se asustó. – ¡No puede ser! ¡No me tomes el pelo! – ella la había tocado por fuera del pantalón y se sintió grande, pero ¿tanto?

–Yo ya te he advertido. – se encogió de hombros apartándose ligeramente de ella.– Allá tú, si decides seguir adelante…– se hizo el despreocupado tumbándose totalmente en la cama. Levy dudó por un momento, pero después, se inclinó sobre él y siguió con las caricias. Necesitaba salir de dudas, ver… entender… Al menos, tenía que intentarlo… No era que quisiera llegar hasta el final ahora mismo, pero sí que deseaba avanzar, dar un paso más en su relación. Quería tocarle y que él disfrutara por ella, a causa de su toque… No sería de esas, como se decía en Japón, "mujeres atún" ( _maguro–onna_ ) que se quedaban quietas en la cama esperando que el hombre hiciera todo el trabajo. Ella quería ser copartícipe del placer. Gajeel se sorprendió por su determinación. Por dentro, deseó que ella no se arrepintiera.

Así, reanudaron sus besos y caricias. Él suspiró más fuerte cuando sintió que ella le desabrochaba y le quitaba el cinturón. Después, Levy comenzó a desabotonarle el botón del pantalón y a bajarle, lentamente, la bragueta. Aquel sonido, por un lado, la llenó de excitación y, por otro lado, de coraje. Se sentía más atrevida que nunca. Gajeel siempre la tocaba a ella y ella quería devolverle el placer que él le brindaba. Bajó y apartó el pantalón de manera que, ahora, se podía ver perfectamente el calzoncillo estilo _bóxe_ r de color negro que llevaba. El miembro de Gajeel vibraba con fuerza adelantándose a las caricias de Levy. Ella sintió la excitación más abajo de su estómago; se moría de ganas por tocarle. Acercó su mano al calzoncillo y empezó a acariciarle el pene por encima de la prenda. En seguida, notó la humedad en la punta de su pene y supo que a Gajeel le gustó aquella caricia. Siguió tocando, de abajo a arriba, de arriba abajo, hasta que le escuchó suspirar con fuerza. Entonces Levy supo que él necesitaba más (ella necesitaba más) y subió su mano hasta la goma elástica del calzoncillo introduciendo lentamente sus dedos por dentro de la prenda. Levy sintió perfectamente el contacto de la piel caliente de Gajeel. Su miembro estaba muy duro y algo húmedo. Nunca antes había tocado pero un pene, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Así, empezó a acariciarle con la yema de sus dedos. Aunque el pene estaba duro por la erección, la piel se sentía suave. Le gustó ese tacto, se sintió cómoda y segura tocándole y se aventuró todavía más y cubrió con sus dedos el miembro de Gajeel. Una vez que empezó a subir y bajar la mano por su pene, notó algo extraño…

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó en voz alta mientras pasaba sus dedos por una zona concreta de su miembro. Intentaba averiguar qué era aquel tacto tan extraño que estaba tocando. – ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – se sorprendió.– No me digas que… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Llevas _piercings_ ahí también?– sacó su mano de los calzoncillos de Gajeel mientras él resoplaba con resignación.

–Bueno… aparte de mi gran tamaño pensaba que eso también te asustaría.

–¡Quiero verlos!

–¿Qué?

–Que quiero verlos, Gajeel. He notado tres.

–Sí, son tres. – se rio por lo absurdo de la situación. Levy le había tocado el pene y ahora quería vérselo…

–Déjame verlos, por favor. – le rogó muy animada.– Tengo mucha curiosidad. – Gajeel se rio. No se esperaba esa reacción tan buena. Sabía que a ella no le molestaban los _piercings_ , es más, alguna vez, en la más estricta intimidad, le confesó que le quedaban tan bien que se vería muy raro sin ellos.

–Tú misma. – le respondió dejándole acceder a su entrepierna. El ver la cara de Levy acercarse hasta su pene de esa manera, hizo que se excitara todavía más. Inconscientemente, se subió la camisa hasta más arriba de su ombligo… No sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, pero ¡Dios! Se moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

Levy estaba expectante. No podía esperar más para ver cómo era el miembro de Gajeel y cómo eran sus _piercings._ Así, cogió la goma del calzoncillo y lo bajó hasta que el pene de Gajeel quedó totalmente expuesto. El miembro estaba duro, durísimo, completamente erecto y con la punta del glande algo húmeda. Se notaba que estaba excitado. Levy nunca había visto un falo así de cerca, pero le pareció hermoso, erótico y, por supuesto, muy grande. Sonrojada a más no poder, comentó:

–Ahora veo que no bromeabas con lo de tu tamaño…

–Te lo advertí. Gihi. – Levy se rio. ¿Cómo podía Gajeel mantener su bravuconería en una situación así? Ella estaba casi temblando por la emoción y los nervios. No obstante, si él podía estar tan tranquilo, tan normal, entonces ella también debería comportarse con naturalidad, incluso, podría ser un poco más atrevida, ¿no?

–Creo… creo que podré lidiar con ello… – se avergonzó ante sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida? Gajeel estaba alucinado. ¿Dónde se había ido su vergonzosa Levy? No lo sabía, pero este lado tan sensual de ella también le gustaba. Levy comenzó a tocarle el pene y a observarlo más detenidamente. Gajeel empezó a avergonzarse un poco ante la mirada inquisitiva de ella. Levy no paraba de mirar fijamente sus pendientes. –Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero… ¿te dolió? – preguntó mientras acariciaba los tres _piercings._ Gajeel estaba más excitado que nunca. Sentía que con un par de sacudidas podría correrse.

–Un poco… – intentó tranquilizarse, pero con Levy tan cerca, le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo.– Al principio, tiraba mucho, pero después de unas semanas se curó completamente. Cicatrizo bien.

–Puedo entender lo de los _piercings_ de la cara y los brazos pero… ¿Ahí? ¿Por qué?

–Por placer sexual.

–Es evidente. Pero… ¿por qué? Quiero decir… ¿Qué es lo que cambia con eso? ¿Cambia algo? ¿Se siente distinto? ¿Cuándo te los pusiste?

–Eso son muchas preguntas…

–Ya te he dicho que sentía curiosidad.

–Me los puse el año pasado. Se supone que mejoran las relaciones sexuales. Da más placer tanto a la chica como al chico.

–¿Se supone?

–No lo he probado. Todavía… – ella se le quedó mirando y él le sonrió lascivamente.

–¿Todavía, eh? – ella le miró coqueta y empezó a tocarle de nuevo.

–Levy…

–Gajeel… – se acercó a su boca y le besó en los labios sin dejar de acariciar su miembro.– Tú me has hecho sentir bien y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Nunca he hecho antes, así que dime si lo estoy haciendo mal para… ya sabes… – mientras hablaba, ella le estaba tocando.

–Así… – sentía la mano de ella sobre su miembro moverse.– Esta bien así…

–Guíame, por favor. – él asintió y puso su mano sobre la de ella indicándole el ritmo que más le gustaba. Le encantaba sentir el tacto de los dedos de Levy rodeando su miembro. Arriba y abajo, a veces, suave, otras, más intenso. Una vez que ella cogió el ritmo adecuado, Gajeel retiró su mano…

Levy no podía creerlo. ¡Estaba masturbando a Gajeel! La sensación era maravillosa. Sentía que tenía todo el poder sobre él, que, ahora, su placer dependía totalmente de ella. La joven le miró un momento: él estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su toque, se mordía los labios mientras contenía sus gemidos… De vez en cuando, Levy le oía maldecir: ¡joder!, ¡sí!, ¡ahí!, lo cual significaba que ella lo estaba haciendo bien, lo estaba llevando al máximo. De pronto, notó cómo Gajeel empezó a mover sus caderas más intensamente. Escuchaba su respiración más y más agitada.

–Dios… Estoy a punto, Lev…– le dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella para aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias. Ella siguió sus instrucciones y continuó masturbándole hasta que él no pudo más y eyaculó sobre su propia barriga. Levy vio salir todo el semen de su interior y se sintió maravillada con aquella erótica visión. Los abdominales de Gajeel estaban cubiertos por el líquido blanco, incluso ella tenía manchados sus dedos… El ver a Gajeel jadeando por su toque, la encendió tanto que empezó a hacérsele la boca agua… Tenía la urgente necesidad de probarle, así que, sin pensarlo, se acercó el jugo blanco de sus dedos a su boca y lo lamió. Saboreó su semen y lo sintió salado y un poquito amargo. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan pervertida! En seguida, buscó la mirada de Gajeel, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. No había visto su pequeña travesura.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Gajeel iba volviendo a la normalidad. Levy le acababa de hacer una paja y se sentía totalmente descansado y aliviado. No obstante, el pudor llegó a él cuando la vio allí, junto a su corrida con los pechos al aire. Se veía algo nerviosa e inquieta, algo normal después de ver la explosión de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente se masturbaba varias veces a diario, por lo que no salió demasiado semen, de lo contrario, hubiera sido capaz de armar un verdadero estropicio en la cama.

–Necesito limpiarme.– fue lo primero que dijo.

–¡Oh! ¡Claro! – Levy se fue hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche y cogió una caja de pañuelos. Primero, cogió un pañuelo para ella y, después, le pasó el resto a Gajeel.

–Gracias.– le dijo mientras empezaba a limpiarse. Levy le acercó la papelera para que tirara los restos de su momento de pasión. Gajeel tiró los pañuelos y ella devolvió a su lugar el objeto.

La joven no sabía qué decir. Estaba totalmente cortada por el momento. Mientras pensaba qué decir, Gajeel, repentinamente, la cogió por la cintura y, abrazándola por detrás, la llevó con él a la cama de nuevo.

–Para ser tu primera paja, no ha estado nada mal, Enana.– le sonrió pícaramente y la besó en la mejilla.

–¿Te ha gustado? – le preguntó sonrojada. Todavía no podía mirarle a la cara.

–Mucho, pero ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor. Gihi.– respondió tumbándose sobre ella.

–¿Cómo que "devolverme el favor"? – por fin le miró a los ojos.

–Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, Lev.– Y los besos y las caricias volvieron una vez más. Aún tendrían un tiempo para ellos hasta bien entrada la noche. Gajeel no se iría de su casa hasta que ella estuviera tan saciada y satisfecha como él se había sentido con ella.

Tal y como se había planeado, el sábado 18 de febrero el curso de 2º año del Instituto Fairy Tail salió de viaje de estudios. Habían quedado a las 8:00 am en el centro y saldrían en autobús hacia su destino, Kyoto.

El viaje duraría aproximadamente unas siete horas desde Tokyo, por lo que el conductor y los profesores determinaron que lo mejor sería parar cada dos horas para hacer un descanso. Por supuesto, harían una parada para comer a las 12:30 pm, pero calculaban que, de este modo, llegarían sobre las 17:00 pm a Kyoto, la antigua capital del país.

El viaje en bus transcurrió con total normalidad. Natsu y Gajeel cogieron sitio para todos sus amigos en la parte trasera del vehículo. Querían poder estar hablando y divirtiéndose sin la atenta mirada del profesorado (el cual, como siempre, iba en los primeros asientos). Así, tenían más libertad para ir cambiando de lugar entre ellos. El trayecto era muy largo y, de esta manera, evitarían aburrirse.

Finalmente, llegaron a la hora establecida al _ryokan_ donde habían reservado para pasar la primera noche del viaje. Los _ryokan_ son un tipo de alojamiento tradicional japonés en el que las habitaciones son de _tatami_ (y, por supuesto, se duerme en _futon_ ), hay baños termales colectivos (los llamados _onsen_ ) y se sirven los platos típicos de Japón. El lugar está en pleno contacto por la naturaleza, por lo que está rodeado por hermosos y verdes jardines. Levy ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esos paisajes tan frondosos, pues los de su pueblo eran muy similares, sin embargo, debía reconocer que era un lugar muy bello.

Cuando bajaron del bus, los profesores dieron a los alumnos una serie de instrucciones para que se comportaran; aunque eran japoneses sabían que los adolescentes tendían a descontrolarse en este tipo de viajes… Así, después del sermón, los alumnos cogieron sus maletas y demás pertenencias, y se fueron para las habitaciones del _ryokan._ Las habitaciones eran lo suficientemente grandes para colocar a cuatro personas, por lo que los profesores pidieron que se hicieran grupos de cuatro. Después, ellos, los profesores, decidirían el orden de las habitaciones. De esta manera, Gildarts, que era el profesor encargado de la clase 2–1, comenzó a ubicar a sus estudiantes por el siguiente orden: en la primera estancia estaban Laxus, Freed, Bickslow y Elfman; en la segunda ubicó a Cana, Mira, Lissana y Evergreen; en la tercera a Levy, Lucy, Erza y Juvia; y en la cuarta a Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal y Gray. El resto de alumnos estarían en las siguientes habitaciones bajo la atenta mirada y supervisión de otros dos profesores: Macao–sensei, el docente de Lengua japonesa y Wolfheim–sensei, el profesor de Ciencias Sociales, que, además, les haría una ruta guiada por los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad (Kyoto estaba repleto de templos budistas y santuarios sintoístas, además de castillos y edificios del período Tokugawa).

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones vieron que éstas eran las típicas salas multiusos donde se cenaba y se dormía en el mismo lugar. Los _futones_ estaban colocados en una esquina de la habitación y, encima de ellos, estaban ya preparados los _yukatas_ (de color azul marino), prenda que debían ponerse para permanecer en el local. Cada habitación tenía un _ofuro_ propio, de modo que se podían duchar antes de la cena que se serviría exactamente a las 19:00 pm.

El personal del _ryokan,_ las _nakai–san_ (también llamadas _jochu–san_ ) fueron sirviendo la cena en las estancias privadas de cada habitación. La cena consistió en un _kaiseki_ (comida ligera de vegetales y pescado) de más de veinte platos. Todos disfrutaron de las exquisiteces del local. Después de la cena, se fueron al _onsen._

En las aguas termales no se podía meter ningún tipo de toalla o prenda de vestir, por lo que tenías que estar totalmente desnudo (y limpio) para meterte en el baño. Como la mayoría de éstos, el _onsen_ del _ryokan_ no era mixto, sino que estaba dividido en dos: el de la izquierda para mujeres, y, el de la derecha, para hombres. Cada baño estaba separado por una serie de cañas de bambú, de manera que no se podía ver lo que había al otro lado, pero sí se podía escuchar lo que ocurría.

Nada más entrar en el agua, Cana les contó a las chicas que había conseguido de la _okami_ (dueña) del local algunas botellas de _sake,_ y que quería organizar una pequeña fiesta en su habitación. Todas estaban encantadas con la idea. Desde el otro lado, Natsu aceptó contento: "¡Estoy encendido!" se escuchó detrás de los bambús. A todos les apetecía divertirse.

Mientras las chicas se bañaban tranquilamente, algunos chicos de otras clases estaban planeando espiarlas, sin embargo, su plan se vino abajo al ver cómo Gajeel, Natsu y Jellal custodiaban la zona con cara de muy pocos amigos. En cuanto uno de los chavales explicó que no quería ver a sus novias, sino que estaba interesado en Mirajane, Laxus y Elfman saltaron de su sitio para empezar una pelea, la cual acabó por involucrar a todos y cada uno de los chicos que estaba en el _onsen._ Gildarts, que evidentemente se enteró del alboroto, los castigó a todos a que dieran diez vueltas enteras alrededor del _ryokan,_ a ver si así se dejaban de hacer tonterías.

Al volver a sus habitaciones, el grupo de chicos fue directamente a la habitación de Cana para empezar la fiesta. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con ocho chicas totalmente borrachas: Lissana y Mira estaban sentadas en una esquina y apoyadas en la pared semiinconscientes por el abuso del alcohol. No parecían estar tan mal, quizá algo perjudicadas, pero el resto… eso era otra historia. Juvia, mientras abrazaba a una almohada, lloraba desconsolada por la ausencia de su Gray–sama; Erza y Ever discutían por ver quién era mejor en _kendo_ ; Lucy no hacía más que llamar a Natsu y buscarle por la habitación, obviamente sin resultado; y Cana y Levy se reían a lágrima viva al ver tan absurda escena.

–¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡El _sake_ se ha acabado! – Cana explicó sosteniendo la última botella que quedaba. Los ocho chicos que estaban viendo la escena se quedaron a cuadros.

–¿Os lo habéis tomado todo? – preguntó Gray totalmente alucinado.

–¡No lo puedo creer! – añadió Natsu.

–Gildarts está a punto de llegar…– comentó Elfman preocupado.

–Si ve este follón, nos mandará de nuevo a recorrer el _ryokan_ …– intervino Laxus mirando a Gajeel.

–¡Joder! – se quejó Gajeel entendiendo que Laxus tenía razón.– Yo me llevo a la Enana a su cuarto.– respondió cogiendo a Levy de la cintura y poniéndosela en el hombro.

–¡Qué alto eres Gajeel! – decía entre risas la joven peliazul. – ¡Qué divertido!

–Que cada uno se ocupe de su chica.– terminó de decir el moreno antes de irse de la habitación con Levy.

Jellal se quedó contemplando la escena, ¿cómo harían para detener a Ever y a Erza? ¡Aquello era una misión imposible! Elfman le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

–Te entiendo, tío… Pero… ¡es cosa de hombres detener esto! – lo animó un poco. Freed se quedó mirando a Cana: _¿y ésta se supone que es "mi chica"?_ suspiró resignado.

Así, cada uno de ellos fue a prestar su atención a las distintas chicas que había en la sala. Evitarían el desastre sí o sí. Por su parte, tal y como había dicho que haría, Gajeel llevó a Levy a la habitación de ésta.

Los cuatro _futones_ ya estaban extendidos sobre el _tatami_ , de manera que él tumbó a Levy sobre uno de ellos, concretamente sobre el que estaba más pegado a la pared izquierda. La joven cayó sobre la colcha sin dejar de reír.

–Más bajito, Enana. No debemos hacer ruido.– Si los profesores descubrían a un chico y una chica en la misma habitación podría haber problemas. Ella asintió.

–Me portaré bien…– se reía en voz baja.

–Seguro… – a Gajeel le resultaba algo divertido ver borracha a Levy. – Sé buena chica y métete en el _futon_.

–Soy buena chica.– le contestó sonriéndole.– y me meteré en el _futon_ … – le obedeció. – ¿Te metes conmigo? – empezó a reír de nuevo.

–Enana…

–¿Qué? ¿No quieres? – ella hizo pucheros. ¡Joder si quería! Estaba deseando meterse en la cama con ella, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer cosas pervertidas. ¡Estaban en un viaje con sus compañeros! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Podría entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento!

–Sólo un rato, ¿vale? – Gajeel aceptó la propuesta. Apagó la luz y se metió con Levy en su _futon._

–¿Por qué sólo un rato? – le preguntó ella abrazándole. – Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche…

–¡Joder, Camarón! – se quejó notando cómo empezaba a excitarse por las insinuaciones de su chica.– Me encantaría quedarme, pero… no me gusta tener público y, en nada, vendrán la Coneja, Titania y la Mujer de la lluvia para echarme de aquí…

–Yo no dejaré que te echen…– le dijo suavemente en el oído.

–Lev… – empezó a decir, pero ella ya había capturado sus labios con su boca. Gajeel no podía protestar, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Empezaron a besarse y acariciarse en el acto. Gajeel imaginó que era por el alcohol la causa de que Levy estuviera tan desinhibida esta noche. Le parecía un error aprovecharse de ella en ese estado de embriaguez, por lo que no podía permitir que pasasen a un nivel mayor que los besos y caricias. Sin embargo, en momentos así, parecía que su pene cobraba vida propia y hacía su santa voluntad. Estaba empezando a emocionarse cuando, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta corredera de la habitación y entró al cuarto.

–¡Quiero que me hagas mimitos, Natsu! – protestó Lucy mientras estaba en la espalda de su novio.

–¡Luce! ¡Me das miedo cuando bebes! ¡En serio! – la colocó en un _futon_.

–¡Mimitos! ¡Aquí! – se señaló el cuello.

–¡Para ya! – la tapó con la colcha.– ¡Menos mal que Jellal y Gray se están ocupando de Erza y de Juvia! Se irán a dormir a nuestro cuarto, Gajeel. – explicó Natsu mientras caía agotado en otro _futon_.

–Eso significa que dormiremos juntos… – le susurró Levy a su chico.

–Sí, pero no solos… – le aclaró dejándole ver que no pasaría nada, ni esta noche, ni el resto.

–Vaaaleee.– ella aceptó.– Pero… me dejarás, al menos, abrazarte, ¿no?

–Eso sí.

–Estrecho…– le dijo en voz baja de broma. Él se rio y la envolvió en un abrazo.– Estás tan calentito… – añadió quedándose profundamente dormida.

–¿Levy? – quiso corroborar que se había dormido.

Los ronquidos de Natsu y el silencio de las protestas de Lucy, le confirmaron que los otros dos también se habían quedado dormidos. No era de extrañar, el viaje había sido largo y, además estaba por un lado, el cansancio del castigo, y, por otro lado, el alcohol… Gajeel volvió a abrazar a Levy pero, esta vez, con más fuerza. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánta la quería! Metió su cabeza en el cuello de ella para aspirar su aroma. Le encantaba cómo olía. Aquello no era sexo, pero debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal dormir en los brazos de su Enana. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso. Aunque no pudieran hacer nada pervertido, eso no significaba que no disfrutara estando simplemente a su lado. Con ella todo era fantástico. En ese momento se puso a pensar y cayó en la cuenta de que ésta era la primera vez en su vida que hacía un viaje con sus amigos y con su chica. Empezó a sonreír tontamente. Su vida había cambiado tanto… Este viaje, sin lugar a dudas, valdría la pena.

 **Fin capítulo 21**

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, lusegovia89, stefi, Wendy Dragneel, Saknicte, Giuly DG, Shonenevolution, AquaDragon9119, Carito Uchiha, Asia12, ZERO2822, Crayolu y Giogia por sus _reviews_. Sin vuestros comentarios, dejaría de escribir. Vosotr s me dais la fuerza y el ánimo para seguir con este trabajo. Sí, me encanta investigar sobre Japón y aprender sobre su cultura, pero para publicar un _fanfic_ hace falta estar motivado y vosotr s me llenáis a tope de energía. Arigatou! Ja ne!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 22**

El viaje de estudios a Kyoto fue estupendo. Se hicieron muchísimas fotos y compraron un montón de recuerdos. No podía haber salido mejor. No obstante, ahora que acababan de regresar a Tokyo, debían volver a la realidad, la cruel realidad de los exámenes finales. Ya se habían divertido y, ahora, era el momento de hincar los codos, de estudiar a tope, pues se jugaban todo el curso en un único examen final de cada asignatura.

Durante todo el viaje Gajeel y Levy durmieron juntos. No hicieron nada sexual, pues siempre estaban acompañados por otras personas, pero se acostumbraron a dormir el uno con el otro y, ahora, una vez que el viaje había terminado y volvían a la rutina diaria a ambos les costaba conciliar el sueño sin la presencia del otro. _Mal momento para no dormir bien…_ pensó Levy para sí viendo que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

El mes de marzo había llegado a la capital nipona y, junto a él, un gran brote de nervios, ansiedad y _stress_ entre los estudiantes del Fairy Tail. Cada uno intentaba superar esta etapa de un modo diferente. Había alumnos que recurrían al _taichi_ , otros a la meditación… El caso era que el _stress_ debía salir por algún lado. Por supuesto, en el caso de los jóvenes adolescentes varones sólo podía aliviarse de dos formas: una, a través del deporte, y, otra, "descargando energías" con videos o revistas _ecchi._

Durante un descanso de las clases, un grupo de amigos de la clase 2–1 empezó a hablar sobre cómo superarían su ansiedad en esta terrible época del año.

–Estoy un poco agobiado con los estudios. Bueno, es algo normal, ¿no? Todos los estamos… – empezó a comentar Jellal. Aunque él era un buen estudiante, debía reconocer que la semana de los finales era una auténtica pesadilla.

–No han comenzado los exámenes y ya quiero que terminen… No puedo con este _stress_ … – añadió Gray suspirando. Los profesores constantemente les mandaban más tareas y trabajos. Aquello era un calvario.

–Te entiendo, tío. ¿Qué hacéis para superar el _stress_? ¿Tienes algún truco, Gray? – preguntó Jellal esperando algún consejo útil de su amigo.

–¡Éste! ¡Pues qué va a hacer! – intervino Natsu.– ¡Lo mismo que todos! – sonrió.– Dos palabras: porno y pajas. Creo que se ha visto toda la filmografía de Rio Hamasaki… – la mencionada era una actriz porno muy atractiva con un aire de mujer sumisa.

–¡Cállate! – se sonrojó Gray mientras que Jellal y Gajeel se reían.– ¿Y tú qué, imbécil?

–¿Yo? La de Momoka Nishina. – dijo mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos que indicaba que la joven actriz tenía unos pechos enormes.– Soy muy fan de su trabajo.– se rio.

–Serás cerdo… – murmuró Gray para sí.– Bueno, al menos, eres sincero y lo admites…

–¡Claro que sí! Todos los tíos vemos porno y el que diga que no es un gran mentiroso… – Gajeel asintió ante el comentario de Natsu. Aquella afirmación era totalmente cierta.

–¿Todos? – se quedó pensando Gray.– ¿Tú también, Jellal?

– ¿Yo? Yo… no… yo no… – negó rojo de la vergüenza.

–¡Anda que no! – contestó Natsu y, muy sonriente, añadió: – "Yo no veo porno": ¡La mayor mentira de la Historia después de "he leído y acepto los términos y condiciones de uso"! – los tres amigos empezaron a reír fuertemente. Eran adolescentes por el amor de Dios, aquello era totalmente normal.

–No se lo digáis a Erza, por favor… – suplicó. No quería que ella se enterara de que, en contadas ocasiones, veía algo de ese tipo de género. Se moriría de la vergüenza si ella lo supiera.

–¡Tranquilo, tío! – le consoló Gray. – Nadie tiene huevos a decirle a Erza que su chico ve porno… Seremos una tumba. – automáticamente Gajeel se imaginó a Titania dándole una paliza al pobre de su chico.

–En ese caso…– empezó a sincerarse.– Me gusta… Julia.

–Ohhh… – los tres asintieron en señal de aceptación. Le alababan el gusto. Julia era una actriz pelirroja madura. No estaba nada mal. Era la fantasía de cualquier hombre.

–¿Y tú qué Gajeel? – preguntó Natsu con curiosidad.– ¿Quién te pone? Cuéntanos. Gihi.– imitó su risa. Gajeel sonrió de lado.

–Ai Uehara.– respondió el moreno sin pensarlo mucho. El resto asintió sonriendo. Era una actriz muy conocida. Una jovencita con apariencia tímida, pero muy experimentada en la cama. Dulce, por un lado, sexy, por otro: la combinación perfecta para Gajeel.

–Me da que los tres tenéis muy claro el tipo de chica que os pone… – dijo Gray.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Jellal sin entender.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Gajeel necesitaba una mayor explicación para comprender lo que quería decir su amigo.

–¡Eso! ¡Yo tampoco lo he pillado! – apoyó Natsu.

–¿De verdad? – se sorprendió Gray.– ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de que las actrices que os gustan se parecen a vuestras novias? – Los otros tres comenzaron a reflexionar al respecto. La verdad era que las actrices sí que tenían cierto aire a sus parejas. No podía ser una coincidencia.

–¡Vaya! Esa parece una conversación interesante…– Cana había escuchado parte de la charla y se le antojó molestarles un poco. En ese momento, se voltearon Erza, Lucy, Juvia y Levy y fueron hacia ellos. El comentario de Cana les había hecho sentir curiosidad…

–¿Ah sí? – preguntó inocentemente Lucy.– ¿De qué habláis, chicos?

–De por...– iba a contestar Natsu, pero afortunadamente para todos, Gajeel le pegó un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se callara. ¡El muy imbécil estaba a punto de decir "porno"!

–¿Por…? – repitió Lucy confundida.

–¡Portátiles! – exclamó Jellal. Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza.– Estaba pensando en comprarme uno nuevo…

–¿En serio? – intervino Erza. Jellal comenzó a sudar frío.– ¿Qué pasa con el que ya tienes? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. No sabía que funcionara mal.

–Pues… – _¡Rápido, invéntate una excusa!_ Pensó mirando al resto de sus amigos. Gray y Gajeel le suplicaban con los ojos que dijera algo, cualquier cosa menos la verdad valdría. Era como si les pudiera leer el pensamiento.– Necesito uno con más RAM y una tarjeta gráfica mejor. Ya sabes, por las fotos… – Jellal miró de reojo a sus amigos. Todos sonrieron de soslayo. Aquella respuesta había sido perfecta.

–Estabais hablando de porno, ¿verdad? – dijo directamente Erza sin inmutarse. El alma de todos los chicos cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué? – Lucy se alteró mientras que Levy y Juvia se quedaron a cuadros. Cana empezó a reír.

–¡Pillados! – gritó la castaña todavía muerta de risa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si ha disimulado muy bien! – Gray se sorprendió por la intuición de su amiga.

–Jellal siempre ha sido un mal mentiroso… – respondió Erza contundente. Él suspiró. Supuso que después, en casa, tendría una larga charla…

Mientras Lucy empezó a echarle la bronca a Natsu por _hentai_ , Levy se quedó mirando a Gajeel. _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_ empezó a maldecir en su cabeza el moreno. La joven, por su parte, comenzó a pensar: _¿Qué clase de porno verá?_ _¿Qué cosas le gustarán? Quizá le guste el rollo piercing, al fin y al cabo, él tiene varios… ¿Debería ponerme uno? Eso debe de doler… Sea como sea, no pienso ponerme uno "ahí" abajo. ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¿Y si me lo pide? ¿Y si me dice que necesita que yo lleve piercings ahí también? ¡No! ¡No puede ser!_ Levy empezaba a delirar y agobiarse sin razón. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en el tema del sexo y eso le hacía enloquecer por momentos.

–Oi, Camarón… ¿En qué cojones estás pensando? – _¿Acaso pensará que soy un puto degenerado?_ Pensó preocupado.

–¡En nada! – contestó alarmada y muy nerviosa. – ¡No estoy pensando en nada! – inevitablemente empezó a recordar el momento en que le vio los _piercings_ a Gajeel y comenzó a sonrojarse. _¡Dios! ¡Soy una pervertida! ¡Levy, por favor! ¡Tranquilízate de una vez!_ Se dijo para sí. – ¡Cambiemos de tema!

–¡Eso! – apoyó Cana.– ¿Qué hacéis este fin de semana? Me han hablado de un _izakaya_ súper barato que…

–Oh no Cana… – la paró Gray.– Nada de fiestas. Yo paso. No sé ni por dónde empezar a estudiar…

–¡Qué responsable, Gray–sama! – le miró Juvia con ojos de enamorada.

–¡Qué aburrido! – se quejó la castaña.

–El próximo lunes empezamos exámenes, Cana. Lo sensato es quedarse en casa estudiando. ¿O acaso quieres suspender? – intentó hacerla razonar Erza. Era la voz de la razón pues por algo era la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

–Erza tiene razón.– intervino Jellal.– Tenemos que sacar una media de 70 puntos, de lo contrario podríamos repetir curso. Ya sabes que en la última evaluación se ponen más duros los profesores…

–Por cierto, Natsu, te veo muy tranquilo…– comentó Erza mirándole.– Y eso que apenas has aprobado en todo el curso.

–¡Tranquila Erza! ¡Tengo un plan! – mostró a todos su gran sonrisa.

–¿En serio? – se sorprendió Lucy.– No me habías dicho nada.

–Es que era una sorpresa. – se rio.

–¿Y qué plan es ése, Salamander?

–Pues… ¡Levy! – contestó alegremente señalándola.

–¿Qué? – se quedaron todos de piedra.

–Este fin de semana me iré a casa de Levy a dormir y estudiaremos juntos, ¿vale? – Natsu cogió de las manos a la joven esperando su respuesta. Ella se quedó en blanco. Él no le había consultado nada al respecto y la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

–¡Y una mierda! – intervino Gajeel separándole de ella.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Cerebro de metal?

–¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Cerebro de llama? ¡Estás loco si piensas que te voy a dejar a solas con mi chica todo el fin de semana! ¡Ni de coña! – Levy se sonrojó por las palabras de Gajeel. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con los celos, debía reconocer que le gustaba que Gajeel se refiriera a ella como "su chica". Le hacía sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago: eran las benditas mariposas revoloteando en su interior recordándole lo profundamente enamorada que estaba de él.

–Ohhhh. Ésa es una gran idea, Gajeel. ¡Vayamos todos a casa de Levy para estudiar!

–La verdad que no es mala idea…– comentó Lucy. De vez en cuando, Natsu aportaba buenas ideas.

–Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece, Levy? – preguntó Gray notando que nadie todavía le había pedido opinión a la peliazul.

–Por mi sabéis que no hay problema. – sonrió afable. Eran sus amigos y, simplemente, lo daría todo por ellos.

–El año pasado me ayudaste mucho. Este año no iba a ser menos. – bromeó.

–¡Claro, Gray! Sin problemas. No me importa echaros una mano. Sabes que se me da bien Lengua.

–Y que lo digas… – Gajeel añadió riéndose.

–¡Gajeel! – le censuró. No podía creer que él se atreviera a decir eso delante de sus amigos.

–Gihi.

–Pues ya tenemos plan para el _finde_. – concluyó Lucy feliz. Le encantaba pasar los fines de semana con sus amigos, aunque fuera estudiando. Su padre le limitaba demasiado sus salidas, tenía un horario muy estricto. Afortunadamente, su padre adoraba a Levy, pensaba que era una buena influencia para ella, y le permitía quedarse a dormir en su casa unas cuantas veces al año. Aquello era todo un éxito para Lucy, especialmente, después de haber estado toda la Secundaria recluida en un internado privado para chicas.

Y así, el sábado después de comer, los siete amigos se fueron para casa de Levy. Todos se pusieron a estudiar en el comedor y se organizaron y planificaron de la mejor manera posible. A las 19:00 pm de la tarde, Erza y Jellal se marcharon, no se quedarían a dormir porque, al día siguiente, tenían un evento familiar muy importante. El resto de amigos aprovecharon la pausa de la despedida para preparar la cena y comer algo, después, seguirían estudiando un rato más.

Ya era cerca de medianoche y los seis amigos estaban totalmente agotados. Cuando fueron a decidir dónde dormiría cada uno de ellos, Juvia fue muy clara: no toleraría dormir lejos de su Gray–sama bajo ningún concepto. Por supuesto, Gray no quería dormir con ella, pues le daba mucho calor, sin embargo, Juvia insistió tanto que acabaron los cuatro (Natsu, Lucy, Juvia y Gray) metidos en la misma cama.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Gajeel y Levy podían oír las quejas de sus amigos, ¡y eso que la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio (donde estaban los cuatro acostados) estaba cerrada! Gajeel cerró la puerta del cuarto de Levy mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Ella estaba de espaldas hacia él, por lo que Gajeel podía ver perfectamente cómo ella se ponía su pijama. La camiseta era de tirantes de un color verde esmeralda, mientras que los pantalones eran largos de color blanco. No era, en principio, un pijama muy sexy, pero Gajeel se sentía totalmente excitado al ver a su chica de esa manera. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Él también se puso su pijama: una camiseta de manga corta de color gris y un pantalón largo negro.

El primero en acostarse fue Gajeel, el cual se metió en la parte interior de la cama dejando el hueco de fuera a Levy. Ella apagó la luz y se fue hacia él. Se tumbó a su lado dándole la espalda para que él pudiera abrazarla desde atrás. Le encantaba cuando la sostenía entre sus brazos. Gajeel cogió la colcha y cubrió sus cuerpos. Aunque la primavera estaba cerca, las noches seguían siendo frías y necesitaban cobijarse. Después, abrazó a Levy con fuerza. Sumergió su cara en los cabellos de su novia y se deleitó con su aroma. Se preguntó por dentro si ella olería así de bien por todas las zonas de su cuerpo. Empezó, de nuevo, a excitarse cuando escuchó un grito. Era Gray protestando porque Juvia le estaba abrazando.

–¡Joder!– se quejó el moreno.– Son muy ruidosos…

–Sí.– sonrió Levy.– Pero, al menos, podemos dormir los dos, aquí, tranquilos.

–Sí, por un momento pensé que nos iban a endosar aquí a la Coneja.

–¿A Lucy? ¿Por qué?

–Juvia no se despegará de Gray por nada del mundo y…

–¿Y?

–Y ni de coña dormiré con Salamander y el Stripper.

–Ya veo.– se rio la joven. Se escucharon más protestas. Ahora eran Natsu y Gray peleando.

–Me da que no van a parar de joder en un buen rato. ¿Cómo pueden dar tanto por culo? Debes de estar molida después de haber estado ayudando a esos dos. Si quieres dormir, puedo ir a darles una paliza para que se callen… – se ofreció. Levy se enterneció por sus palabras. Siempre estaba pendiente de ella y eso le encantaba.

–No importa, Gajeel.– dijo ella mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él.– No me molesta el ruido, al contrario, se agradece.

–¿Se agradece? ¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer? ¿A qué te refieres?

–La casa suele estar vacía; es tan… silenciosa. Prefiero tener la casa llena de gente, eso me hace sentir menos sola. – Gajeel se conmovió con sus palabras.

–¿Te sientes sola? – la apretó con más fuerza. Ella lo notó.

–Bueno, este año no tanto. Ahora, paso algo de tiempo en tu casa…– Levy iba dos veces a la semana a casa de Gajeel para estudiar y, también, se quedaba a cenar.– Y, además, te tengo a ti…

–Pero te sigues sintiendo sola. – presintió.

–A veces. Esta casa es muy grande para una persona, de hecho, está hecha para cuatro. – explicó. Fue entonces que Gajeel se dio cuenta de que cuando Levy llegara a su casa no habría nadie a quien decirle "tadaima", ni nadie que le respondiera "okaeri". Recordó en los tiempos en los que él vivía de la misma manera. Sin lugar a dudas, no había peor sentimiento que el de la soledad. El deseo de estar siempre junto a ella le invadió por dentro. No quería que ella sufriera por sentirse sola, pues, en realidad, no lo estaba. Le tenía él, sin embargo, tristemente él no era omnipresente como Dios y no podría estar todo el tiempo con ella. No obstante, había una promesa que sí podía cumplir.

–Cuando te sientas sola, llámame y vendré a verte. No importa la hora. No importa lo que esté haciendo. Lo dejaré todo y vendré a por ti. – ella se sintió tan feliz por sus palabras que fue incapaz de decir nada. Estaba embriagada de una absoluta y total felicidad. Ante su silencio, Gajeel insistió.– ¿Me has oído, Lev?

–Sí.– por fin le respondió acariciándole por el brazo.– Gracias, Gajeel. – él sonrió y la besó en su hombro.

–De nada, Enana.– poco después ambos se quedaron totalmente dormidos. Esa noche, al contrario que las anteriores, gracias a la presencia del otro durmieron plácidamente. El uno al otro era justamente lo que necesitaban para poder descansar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El viernes 10 de marzo acabaron los exámenes. Todos respiraron aliviados, pues pensaban que, más o menos, habían ido bien. La semana siguiente tendrían los resultados.

Al día siguiente, sábado, se celebrarían en el Fairy Tail las últimas competiciones deportivas dando por finalizado así el curso académico. Por supuesto, Levy fue a ver la pelea de Gajeel. Desde la grada, como siempre, le animaba sin reservas.

Tal y como venía haciendo durante casi todo el curso, Gajeel volvió a ganar y el equipo de _kickboxing_ del instituto fue coronado como el mejor de todo Tokyo. Jura–sensei estaba tan contento que quiso invitar a comer a todo el _club_ para celebrarlo. Al ver a Gajeel y Levy darse un abrazo tan afectuoso entendió que eran mucho más que simples amigos, por lo que extendió la invitación de la comida para ella también, después de todo era su alumna predilecta. Aunque, en principio, la pareja no pudo parecerle más diferente, le gustó la combinación que formaban y se alegró de que Levy influyera tan positivamente en Gajeel. Desde luego, se notaba un gran cambio de actitud en los últimos meses.

Ese fin de semana, Gajeel se lo pasó celebrando no sólo su victoria deportiva, sino también el fin de los exámenes y del curso. Últimamente era tan feliz que parecía un sueño hecho realidad, Levy era un sueño hecho realidad para él y sólo para él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El 14 de marzo, el día llamado White Day, estaba a punto de llegar. Justamente un mes después de San Valentín, las chicas esperaban impacientes un regalo de vuelta. En Japón existía una costumbre llamada _okaeshi,_ la cual implica que cuando nos hacen un regalo, debemos dar otro de un valor mayor al original. En el caso del Día Blanco, se solía practicar el _sanbai kaeshi,_ lo que suponía regalar algo que tenga el triple de valor que el presente original. Así, normalmente en este día se regalaban dulces, podían ser chocolates (no sólo el blanco, sino de todos los sabores) o pasteles, también se solía comprar ropa interior (de color blanco, sobre todo) o joyería.

Gajeel nunca había regalado chocolate a nadie en su vida, así que prefirió consultar a Juvia sobre qué tipo de dulce sería el más adecuado para Levy. En principio, había pensado comprarle una cajita de bombones de chocolate blanco, pero su amiga le aconsejó que no lo hiciera ni en broma. Gajeel recordaba perfectamente sus palabras: _"¡No, Gajeel–kun! Juvia sabe que el chocolate blanco significa "podemos ser amigos". Y Gajeel–kun no quiere ser amigo de Levy–san, ¿verdad?"._ Al parecer, había una creencia popular entre los jóvenes que decía que cada regalo tenía un significado diferente. Así, si alguien te regalaba galletas, te estaba diciendo, en realidad, "te quiero"; si te regalaba dulces, eso significaba "me gustas"; y si, finalmente, te daba chocolate blanco, eso, como bien le explicó Juvia, significaba "seamos sólo amigos". Evidentemente, Gajeel no quería ser sólo amigo de Levy, quería ser su pareja, lo que englobaba algo así como la combinación de amistad y un amor romántico. Por supuesto, también quería ser su amante, lo cual sumaba el sexo a esa anterior combinación. Sí, definitivamente quería esas tres cosas con ella. Asimismo, también sabía que, además del chocolate, debería regalarle algo más. Lo habitual era regalar un ramo de flores con una tarjeta dedicada, pero Gajeel no era muy hábil con las palabras, así que decidió planear otra cosa…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Levy estaba mosqueada, más bien mosqueadísima. Hoy era el White Day y Gajeel todavía no le había dado ningún chocolate. Todas sus amigas lo habían recibido y se lo habían tomado de postre después de la comida, pero ella… ella no había recibido nada de nada, ni siquiera una disculpa por haberse olvidado de este día. _Gajeel… ¡idiota!_ Sonaba en su cabeza sin parar.

Por su parte, Gajeel estaba encantado atormentando a Levy de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía pensar que se había olvidado del día que era? De reojo la miraba durante las clases y observaba cómo su cara iba variando de mal en peor: a veces, suspiraba decepcionada, y otras hinchaba sus mejillas en señal de protesta. Más de una vez, Gajeel tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír en el aula. Levy era una auténtica monada. Pese a lo que ella pudiera suponer, había planeado la tarde perfecta para pasarla con Levy y ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se le avecinaba. Le encantaba sorprenderla y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Unos días antes había hablado con su padre para pedirle que le dejaran la casa vacía, al menos, una cuantas horas para poder estar con Levy a solas y darle sus regalos. Metalicana aceptó de inmediato; llevaría a Grandeeney y a Wendy a tomar pastel de chocolate a su cafetería favorita y, después, alargaría la velada invitándolas a cenar. Sería como un White Day familiar con dos de sus tres chicas favoritas (Levy, por supuesto, era la tercera).

Así, sin que Levy sospechara nada, Gajeel la llevó hasta su casa, más concretamente a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que alimentar a Lily. Levy estaba empezando a mentalizarse de que no iban a celebrar el White Day cuando, de pronto, se fijó en que había algo en la mesa del _kotatsu:_ tres paquetes envueltos por papel de regalo de color amarillo con una cinta de color blanco. Por un momento, se sorprendió pero después comprendió que Gajeel la había tomado el pelo totalmente durante todo el día.

–Gajeel… eres un… idiota.– dijo sin parar de sonreír tontamente. No sólo se había acordado, sino que quería sorprenderla. Desde luego, era algo típico en él.

–Y tú una ingenua, Enana. Gihi. – se rio.– ¿Cómo no te iba a preparar nada? Sobre todo, después del pedazo San Valentín que me diste.– comentó abrazándola. Levy se enrojeció al recordar ese día. Fue increíble en todos los sentidos. – Ven, siéntate y abre tus regalos. – Gajeel la guio y ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se acomodaron en el _kotatsu_.

–¿Cuál abro primero?

–Éste.– señaló Gajeel. Levy lo cogió y abrió el pequeño paquete con sumo cuidado: era una caja de galletas con pepitas de chocolate con leche.

–¿Me has comprado galletas? – más que una pregunta, fue un comentario con tono de sorpresa. No, Gajeel no podía saber lo que implicaba ese regalo… ¿o sí? – ¿Sabes lo que significa regalar galletas este día? – preguntó tímida.

–Te quiero… ¿no? – ella tragó saliva. ¿Aquello era una confesión? ¿Por fin le estaría diciendo aquellas dos palabras?

–¿Me quieres? – hizo una nueva pregunta un poco asustada por la respuesta. Gajeel le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba.

–Te quiero, Enana.– Levy se tapó su boca reprimiendo sus ganas de echarse a llorar por la emoción y, a continuación, se lanzó a sus brazos.

–¡Yo también te quiero, Gajeel! ¡Soy tan feliz!

–¡Y eso que aún no has visto los otros regalos! Gihi. – Levy con esa declaración ya se sentía totalmente satisfecha. No necesitaba nada más que el amor de Gajeel. Ella ya sabía que él la quería, sus acciones eran muy claras, pero escucharlo fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir. Gajeel le acercó el siguiente regalo. Nerviosa todavía por las palabras de su chico, desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con un par de pendientes de plata decorados con una piedra de cuarzo blanco.

–¡Son perfectos! – Levy se maravilló por el detalle; le encantaban esos pendientes. Eran tan bonitos que eran ideales para cualquier ocasión. Inmediatamente se los probó y se los mostró a Gajeel.– ¿Me quedan bien?

–Perfectos.– repitió lo mismo que ella. Gajeel no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba ver a Levy con sus regalos puestos. Ya tenía un collar y ahora unos pendientes, quedaría por regalarle una pulsera y, quién sabe, quizá algún día podría colocar un anillo en su dedo… –Y sólo queda éste. – indicó. Levy sonrió y comenzó a abrir el último regalo. Era un _dvd_ de una de sus películas favoritas: _La Princesa prometida_.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Te has acordado! – se emocionó al ver la caratula.

–Me dijiste que debería verla y bueno… ya que estamos…

–¡No me lo puedo creer! – repitió.– Y, encima, es una edición especial… ¿Podemos verla ahora mismo? – suplicó con los ojos brillantes.

–Claro, Enana. Es tu día. Haremos lo que tú quieras.

–¡Oh, Gajeel! ¡Te va a encantar! – mientras Levy probaba las galletas, Gajeel se acercó a la televisión y puso la película. Después, regresó al lado de Levy y poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros comenzaron a ver el _film_. Levy se acurrucó en el torso de su chico. Estar entre sus brazos, se había convertido en el lugar más cómodo del mundo; era su sitio favorito.

Después de ver la película, cenaron en casa de Gajeel a solas y, finalmente, como siempre, la llevó a su casa despidiéndose de ella con un buen beso. Levy estaba encantada con él; la tarde había sido perfecta. Aquel había sido el mejor Día Blanco de toda su vida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"¡Estoy encendido!" se escuchó por todo el instituto Fairy Tail. Natsu estaba extremadamente alegre y aliviado por los buenos resultados de los exámenes. Ninguno de sus amigos repetiría curso; todos pasarían a tercero y, muy probablemente, irían a la misma clase.

El viernes 17 de marzo era la clausura del curso académico. Ya se habían dado las notas y, ahora, todos presenciaban un acto académico: la ceremonia que hacía el director del instituto, Makarov, por el fin del curso. Todos los estudiantes escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su amado director, el cual era conocido por su gran generosidad y predisposición a dar segundas oportunidades. Era una excelente persona. Si no hubiera sido porque él dio el visto bueno a que Gajeel entrara en el Fairy Tail, el joven Redfox nunca habría conocido a sus amigos y a Levy. Gajeel, sin lugar a dudas, estaba muy agradecido a ese hombre y nunca podría devolverle el gran favor que hizo admitiéndole en el centro.

Cuando acabó el discurso, Natsu saltó por los aires gritando: "¡Empiezan las vacaciones de primavera! ¡Fiesta!". El resto de los amigos lo apoyaron y se fueron a celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las vacaciones de primavera habían empezado, pero Gajeel no se podía permitir el lujo de andar haciendo el vago; tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El cumpleaños de Levy estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sería dentro de un par de días y aún tenía que pensar en cómo lo celebrarían. No obstante, había sólo una cosa que tenía clara: le prepararía una sorpresa. Ése, después de todo, era su estilo.

Estuvo hablando con sus amigas y sopesando distintos lugares para celebrar el cumpleaños. Después de pensarlo mucho, se decidió por un lugar muy especial para ella. Empezó a llamar a todos sus amigos para ver quién asistiría. Se moría por ver la cara de Levy. Seguro que esto tampoco se lo esperaba.

El 21 de marzo, el día del equinoccio de primavera, se celebraba en todo Japón el _Shunbun no hi_ : fiesta nacional en cuya fecha se visitaban las tumbas de los antepasados. No obstante, para Gajeel este día no sólo era importante por esa razón, sino también porque era el cumpleaños de Levy. Así, se fue a primera hora de la mañana al cementerio para presentar respetos a su madre. Estuvo un buen rato hablando con ella mientras oraba. Desde el pasado julio no iba a verla y tenía que ponerla al día de su vida; tenía que, por supuesto, hablarle de su chica y contarle lo feliz que era con ella. Seguro que ella se alegraba por él. Siempre le consintió demasiado.

Después de la visita, Gajeel fue a buscar a Levy a su casa. Ella no sabía nada sobre cómo iban a celebrar su cumpleaños; Gajeel sólo le había dicho que pasarían el día fuera de casa, así que ella optó por vestirse de una manera cómoda y desenfadada. Eligió un vestido negro decorado completamente con margaritas blancas, la falda era corta y de vuelo ligero; se puso unos botines con cuña de color visón y, encima, una rebeca de color amarillo.

A las 10:00 am, Gajeel llevó a Levy hasta la estación Karukuen. Él todavía no le había dicho cuál era el plan, de modo que estaba muy expectante. De pronto, Levy se fijó en que todos sus amigos estaban esperándoles en esa misma parada. No sólo estaba su grupo de amigos más íntimo, sino también Jet, Droy, Cana y Bacchus. Los diez gritaron al mismo tiempo: "¡Sorpresa!". Levy no se lo podía creer.

–¿¡Pero qué estáis haciendo aquí!? – todos empezaron a felicitar el 17 cumpleaños de la joven.

–¡No nos podíamos perder tu cumpleaños, Levy–chan! – argumentó Lucy feliz.

–¡Juvia está tan emocionada! ¡Gajeel–kun lleva días planeándolo todo!

–¿En serio? – Levy miró a su chico emocionada. La verdad es que, después de la sorpresa del White Day, no se esperaba otra tan pronto.

–¡Este día será una pasada! – dijo Natsu enérgico.– Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a _Disneyland._

–¿Vamos a _Disneyland_? – preguntó Levy atónita.

–¡Imbécil! – Gajeel golpeó a Natsu en la cabeza.– ¡Ella aún no lo sabía!

–¡No importa, Gajeel! ¡Me encanta la idea!

Se subieron al tren y llegaron a Urayasu (Chiba), lugar donde estaba el parque de atracciones, sobre las 11:00 am. Allí, estuvieron todo el día subiendo y bajando de las atracciones sin parar. Levy no iba al parque desde hacía mucho tiempo y le hizo especial ilusión visitarlo con Gajeel, pues aquél era un lugar donde todas las parejas japonesas solían ir.

Una hora antes de que el parque cerrara, todos estaban agotados y decidieron regresar a sus casas. A las 21:00 pm cogieron el tren de regreso. Levy iba cargada con varias bolsas de regalos: eran, sobre todo, ropa, accesorios y libros. Gajeel le compró una pulsera preciosa. En seguida, ella se la puso. Estaba encantada con todos los presentes, pero, sobre todo, con el de Gajeel. Finalmente, cuando regresaron a su barrio, todos se despidieron en la parada. Gajeel y Levy se fueron para la casa de ella. Aún no habían estado a solas en todo el día y querían un momento de intimidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Levy, Gajeel subió las bolsas hasta su cuarto. Como iba tan cargado, no pudo quitarse la chaqueta hasta que llegó a la habitación. Allí, se deshizo de la prenda y se vació los bolsillos del pantalón dejando las llaves, el móvil y su cartera encima de la mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y, después, se tumbó.

–Estoy molido… – suspiró. Levy le miró, mientras guardaba los regalos.

–Ha sido un día genial, Gajeel. Me lo he pasado estupendamente. Gracias por todo.

–Aún quedan un par de horas para que termine tu cumpleaños. ¿Quieres algo más?

–No puedo pedir nada más. Bueno, quizá algo más… – dijo tímidamente.

–¿Qué quieres? – se incorporó de la cama. Ella se acercó a él y, tocándole los brazos, le respondió:

–Quiero que te quedes esta noche.– se sonrojó por su petición.

–Claro, Enana.– respondió tranquilo.

–¿Sí?

–No es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir… – ella sonrió feliz.

Al estar fuera de casa todo el día, Levy quiso darse una ducha rápida antes de meterse en la cama. Por su parte, Gajeel se quitó la sudadera y los pantalones y se metió en la cama. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos calzoncillos bóxer a juego. Levy salió del baño con el pijama puesto: llevaba un camisón corto de tirantes de color amarillo. Cuando Gajeel la vio entrar a la habitación se quedó impactado. Era tan bonita y sexy… Levy apagó la luz del techo y encendió las luces _LED_ del cabezal de la cama. El ambiente no podía ser más íntimo y romántico. Retiró la sábana y se introdujo en la cama junto a él. Mientras la miraba, Gajeel sintió cómo su pene empezaba a endurecerse. Sólo mirándola se había excitado.

Levy le miró con sus grandes ojos de color avellana y le sonrió dulcemente. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, Gajeel fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Después, le acarició el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

–Me encantan tus besos.– dijo Levy cerrando los ojos. Gajeel sonrió y, sosteniéndola por la nunca, profundizó más su beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Le lamía lenta y pausadamente los labios y la lengua. No dejaría ninguna parte de su boca sin marcar.

Los besos se hacían cada vez más hambrientos y las manos de los dos cobraron vida acariciando el cuerpo del uno y el otro. Levy podía sentir perfectamente la dura erección de Gajeel e, instintivamente, apretó y empujó sus caderas a las de él inclinando su cuerpo para poder sentirlo todavía más cerca entre sus muslos.

–¡Joder! – le escuchó maldecir.– Me estás volviendo loco, Levy.– le susurró en el oído.– Estoy loco por ti.– añadió mirándola a los ojos. Ella le acarició las mejillas en señal de afecto. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y, además, estaba muy excitada. Gajeel la encendía de un modo que no era normal. A veces, sólo con pensar en él sentía la humedad en su entrepierna. Sabía que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo a gritos que ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos, que lo necesitaba urgentemente en su interior. De pronto, Levy lo tuvo muy claro, por fin, estaba preparada para llegar hasta el final con Gajeel. Nunca hubo una virgen más convencida que ella.

–Gajeel…– comenzó a hablar Levy muy despacio.– Tengo un último deseo de su cumpleaños.– se sonrojó y empezó a morderse el labio. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué le respondería él.

–¿En serio? ¿Ahora? – _Menudo momento para pedir algo…_ pensó Gajeel contrariado. Ella asintió. _Ahora, Levy. Ahora es el momento. No seas cobarde y díselo. Te mueres por estar con él… díselo, tonta_ , se animó a sí misma.

–Quiero… Gajeel… quiero que… – cogió aire. _¡Vamos! ¡Valor!_ – quiero que me hagas tuya. – terminó de decir.

–¿Qué? – se quedó patidifuso. ¿Había oído bien? Al ver enrojecer a Levy, Gajeel se dio cuenta de que sí, que había oído perfectamente. – ¿Quieres decir que… quieres… que tú y yo tengamos… sexo? – Levy asintió de nuevo.

–Eso es.

–Joder… – sintió su pene vibrar al escuchar la petición de su chica.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? – se preocupó.

–¿Qué si no quiero? ¡Claro que quiero, mujer! Sólo que… ufff. Deja que me tranquilice un momento… – él suspiró. Sabía que este día llegaría, pero nunca sospechó que fuera tan pronto y que, además, fuera ella quien se lo propusiera. – Yo quiero estar seguro de que sabes exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo.

–Tengo una idea bastante clara, Gajeel.

–No quiero que te arrepientas, Levy. Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero forzarte a nada. Puedo esperar…

–No tienes por qué esperar. Estoy preparada. Te quiero Gajeel y quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos. – _¡Joder! ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!_ Pensó para él sin dejar de mirarla. Levy era un regalo del cielo. Tan perfecta, tan buena para él. Nunca la merecería. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos el colgante que le regaló.

–¿Quieres ser mía? – preguntó excitado.

–Sí.– respondió ella notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba. Gajeel era tan sensual…

–Joder… – maldijo de nuevo y completamente encendido la besó con fuerza. La lengua de Gajeel devoró completamente la boca de Levy. Ella le abrazó por la espalda y se dejó llevar. Gajeel estaba fuera de sí, totalmente excitado y duro como una roca. De sus labios pasó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. Así, pasó también a acariciar y apretar los pechos de Levy, mientras que ella se deshacía entre suspiros y gemidos. No tardó en retirarle los finos tirantes de su camisón para dejar sus senos al descubierto. Tomó uno de sus pechos y lo introdujo en su boca. Con vehemencia, comenzó a lamer su pezón. Levy empezó a gemir con fuerza. El calor era demasiado para ella y no podía soportarlo.

–Desnúdame.– le pidió suplicante. Gajeel obedeció al instante arrebatándole el camisón y dejándola únicamente con sus bragas de encaje, también amarillas, puestas. Aprovechó ese momento para quitarse él también su camiseta. La tiró fuera de la cama y cayó en el suelo de la habitación.

Mientras Gajeel estaba incorporado, pudo ver a Levy tumbada en la cama. Ella le miraba expectante. Gajeel se lamió los labios al verla en ropa interior. Acarició las caderas de Levy con sus manos y cogió cada extremo de las bragas para retirárselas lentamente. Ella comenzó a temblar por el deseo. Estaba nerviosa, pero también impaciente por saber qué haría Gajeel a continuación.

Una vez le quitó completamente la ropa interior también la lanzó al suelo. No tenía ni un segundo que perder preocupándose por desordenar la habitación. Se giró para observar a Levy. Ahora, estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Gajeel colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella y, lentamente, fue separándole las piernas. Constantemente estaba atento a su expresión, si la notara mínimamente asustada se detendría sin dudarlo. Levy enrojeció al ver cómo Gajeel le iba separando las piernas. Sabía que tendría que verla desnuda, le daba algo de pudor, pero sabía que se le pasaría en cuanto él la besara de nuevo.

Gajeel sintió su pene endurecer nuevamente en cuanto vio la entrepierna de ella. Levy estaba completamente depilada y expuesta ante él. Ese hecho hizo que le dieran ganas de probarla. Despacio, fue acariciándola por los muslos hasta llegar suavemente a su vulva. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con su dedo índice. Levy suspiró excitada. Gajeel se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba algo húmeda y aprovechó su excitación para empezar a acariciarla por la entrada de la vagina también. Los gemidos y movimientos de Levy le dijeron que iba por buen camino y se animó a ir un poco más allá. Así, comenzó a besar el muslo izquierdo de la joven dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su ingle. Levy supo entonces que Gajeel quería besarla ahí bajo. Tragó saliva y se dejó hacer. Había oído que un cunnilingus bien hecho, podía llevar a una mujer al cielo. Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Al no ver ningún signo de rechazo, Gajeel siguió besando los alrededores de la zona hasta que, finalmente, abrió los labios vaginales de Levy y comenzó a besar su clítoris y a lamer su vagina con una paciencia y adoración infinita. Como imaginaba, Levy tenía un color rosado en su intimidad y, además, sabía deliciosa. Nunca le gustaron los platos muy dulces, ¡pero joder! Esto era, definitivamente, un magnífico manjar. Una mezcla de dulce y salado con un aroma adictivo y muy atrayente. Gajeel sintió que podía permanecer horas devorándola y todavía le parecería demasiado poco. Su sabor era maravilloso.

Levy no podía estar más excitada. La boca de Gajeel era cálida y su lengua era firme y sensual. Los besos de Gajeel siempre la embriagan y sabía que no iban a ser menos aun cuando fueran ahí abajo. La joven apretó las sábanas con fuerza cuando notó que Gajeel empezaba a introducir uno de sus dedos en su vagina. Aquella sensación era tan placentera… ¿cómo se sentiría cuando la penetrara con su pene en vez de con sus dedos? Seguro que sería mil veces mejor.

Gajeel notó que Levy estaba tan húmeda que podía introducir otro dedo ello en ella sin demasiada dificultad. Estaba apretada, sí, pero tenía la suficiente lubricación para poder masturbarla con dos de sus dedos. Mientras buscaba su punto G con su dedos, lamía con fiereza su clítoris. Su objetivo era que ella llegara al orgasmo antes de llegar a más con él. Sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres no disfrutaban de su primera experiencia sexual y que muchas, además, no llegaban al orgasmo con la penetración. Al menos quería que Levy se corriera una vez esa noche. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, después de ofrecerle su virginidad. De pronto, Levy empezó a temblar y Gajeel supo que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Mordió el clítoris con sus dientes y profundizó más en el interior de su vagina con sus dedos. Sintió su vagina apretarse mientras escuchaba a Levy gritar su nombre. "Gajeel…" escuchó mientras sentía cómo las piernas de Levy se movían sin control. Aquella fue la experiencia más erótica de su vida.

Despacio, Gajeel se retiró de la intimidad de Levy y la observó detenidamente. Quería capturar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre. Ella respiraba agitada y estaba muy sonrojada. Nunca antes la vio tan hermosa como en este momento. Estaba totalmente a su merced. Pronto sería suya sin reservas. Todavía no se habían acostado, pero sabía que el sexo entre ellos sería increíblemente intenso. Levy no tenía experiencia sexual, pero movía las caderas de una forma muy obscena. Eso, le puso mucho a Gajeel. Desde luego, no se movía como una virgen o, al menos, eso suponía, pues nunca había estado con una.

–Lev… – la llamó. Ella abrió sus ojos y le miró.– ¿Quieres continuar? – ella asintió aún algo aletargada por su profundo orgasmo. Entonces, Gajeel se bajó sus calzoncillos descubriendo así su pene erecto. Terminó de quitárselos y los mandó a volar. Después, se posicionó encima de Levy frotando cuidadosamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La punta de su pene estaba extremadamente cerca de la entrada de su vagina. Levy meneó sus caderas empujándose contra él acercando así peligrosamente su intimidad a la de Gajeel. El joven estuvo a punto de perder el control y penetrarla en ese momento, pero se controló. Todavía necesitaba ponerse el preservativo.

Se dirigió a los labios de Levy y, besándola con todo el amor que guardaba dentro de él, le dijo:

—Lev, nena. No puedo esperar más... — Ella lo comprendió perfectamente, pues se sentía exactamente igual.– He estado soñando con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.– ella se sorprendió.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? – Gajeel lo meditó un instante.

–Desde que te vi en bikini por primera vez.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, desde entonces me muero por hacerte el amor.

–Has esperado mucho tiempo entonces, Gajeel. Por favor, no esperes más. – se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

Gajeel se alejó ligeramente de Levy para acercarse a la mesita de noche; ahí tenía su cartera y, dentro, siempre llevaba un preservativo. Había adquirido esa costumbre desde que empezó a mantener relaciones sexuales. Le gustaba follar, pero siempre con protección. No quería arriesgarse a tener una ETS o a dejar a alguna embarazada.

Levy sonrió cuando le vio sacar un preservativo de su billetera. Sabía que Gajeel la cuidaría y la protegería siempre. En este caso, el condón era su forma de cuidarla. Con expectación, le vio rasgar el sobre y sacarlo. Cuidadosamente se lo puso en la punta del glande y empezó a desenrollar hasta la base de su pene. Viendo que ya estaba preparado, Levy abrió de nuevo sus piernas para darle un mayor acceso. Gajeel agarró su miembro y lo acercó a la entrepierna de ella. Levy seguía húmeda lo que facilitó que se deslizara hasta la entrada de su vagina.

–Si te hago mucho daño o quieres parar en algún momento, avísame y me detendré, ¿de acuerdo? Esto va a doler, así que intentaré ir lo más despacio posible.

–Confío en ti. – le dijo ella muy segura. Sabía que la primera vez de una mujer era dolorosa, pero no iba a dejar que esa incomodidad, le fastidiara la experiencia. Deseaba hacer el amor con él. Llegar a conectar más profundamente con él. Quería más, mucho más y pronto lo tendría. Levy cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando que él entrara dentro de ella.

–No, Lev. Abre los ojos. – le pidió. – Quiero que recuerdes este momento para siempre. – ella le sonrió y asintió. No se perdería ni un detalle de su primera vez.

Con movimientos suaves, Gajeel comenzó a moverse sobre Levy deslizándose y empujando pausadamente hacia su interior. Puso toda su atención en ese momento, iría despacio, muy suave, sin prisa. Quería evitar a toda costa hacerla daño. Poco a poco, Gajeel iba penetrando a Levy muy lentamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, se detenía unos segundos, comprobaba cómo estaba ella y, luego, continuaba. Así, fue avanzando muy lentamente hasta que se introdujo completamente en su interior.

Levy emitió un gemido seco. Prácticamente se quedó sin aliento. Sintió un dolor, algo así como una gran punzada en el interior de su vagina. Se sintió estirada por dentro y algo incómoda. Gajeel acababa de tomar su virginidad. Sí, era tal y como había oído; era una experiencia dolorosa, sin embargo, el hecho de sentir a Gajeel tan próximo a ella, no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente, le hizo pensar que ese malestar valía totalmente la pena.

Gajeel la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió dulcemente. Se conmovió con su dulzura y la besó con cariño y devoción. Mientras la besaba en los labios, empezó a moverse de nuevo sobre ella. Quería que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Con ritmo constante, siguió empujando y retirándose del interior de Levy. Poco a poco, ella empezó a acostumbrarse al pene de Gajeel, incluso a sus _piercings,_ ya sentía menos dolor que antes. A pesar de la incomodidad, Levy estaba fascinada. Observaba atentamente el rostro de Gajeel y sintió que se enamoraba, una vez más, de él. Estaba tan concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando y gimiendo. Se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, pero también Levy percibía el placer en él. De pronto, Levy sintió que los músculos de Gajeel se tensaban. Ella se agarró por sus fuertes brazos. Sabía que él no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo. Así, Gajeel se apretó más a las caderas de Levy y empezó a acelerar su ritmo en movimientos más rápidos y duros. Gajeel, excitado a más no poder, buscó la boca de Levy y estrechó sus labios contra los de ella en un húmedo, caliente y profundo beso. Mientras jadeaba en su boca, Gajeel se hundió más profundamente en el interior de Levy. Ella sintió cómo el cuerpo de él comenzaba a temblar, mientras notaba algo cálido dentro de ella. Gajeel acababa de eyacular. Sin duda, su semen brotaba en su interior.

Entre jadeos y suspiros Gajeel se separó ligeramente de ella y volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella le volvió a sonreír y le acarició la mejilla. Quería que él supiera que ella estaba bien, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de suceder. Aquél era un momento mágico. Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en la frente. Sí, ella era como un ángel. Lentamente se separó de ella y se retiró con cuidado para que el preservativo no quedara dentro de ella. Lo desenrolló de su pene para comprobar que seguía en buen estado. No había ninguna rotura, sin embargo, sí que se podía apreciar que estaba ligeramente cubierto de sangre. Aquello era el resultado de la rotura de su himen. Cogió un par de pañuelos, envolvió el condón entre ellos y lo tiró a la papelera. Ya mañana se preocuparía de la limpieza y el orden de la habitación, ahora lo que le importaba era Levy.

Levy observaba con total atención a Gajeel. Aún estaba impactada, no se podía creer que, por fin, habían hecho el amor. Se sentía dolorida y algo aletargada, pero no le importaba. Gajeel se tumbó junto a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

–¿Estás bien, Lev? ¿Te he hecho daño?

–No.– ella negó devolviéndole el abrazo. Y, sonriéndole, añadió: – Has sido muy dulce, Gajeel. Gracias por esta noche.

–Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias… – se rio. Ella sí que era dulce. – Te quiero Levy. Nunca olvidaré esta noche.

–Ni yo. Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. – él sonrió de nuevo.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Lev.– le dijo mientras le besaba nuevamente en los labios. Su pene comenzó a vibrar otra vez al verla totalmente desnuda. No obstante, se controló y decidió dejarla descansar. Levy parecía somnolienta, así que cogió la sábana y la colcha de la cama y la cubrió con ellas. Después, la envolvió entre sus brazos. Levy le sonrió y se acomodó en su pecho. Ella emitió un pequeño bostezo. Estaba agotada. Gajeel sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle sus cabellos.– Descansa, Enana. Mañana será otro día.– ella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió quedando profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Gajeel se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta y se dejó llevar a los brazos de Morfeo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan completo, tan feliz y satisfecho. Fue entonces cuando supo que nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Siempre la querría.

 **Fin capítulo 22**

 **Notas de autora:** la información sobre el White Day la he sacado, además de videos de los _youtubers_ (Kira–sensei, RaziVideos y Ruthi–san) de la página "japonismo . com". Lo digo por si alguien siente curiosidad y quiere visitar la página.

Bueno, el _lemon_ primera vez ya está aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras sinceras opiniones.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Carito Uchiha, BianWW, Wendy Dragneel, stefi, AquaDragon9119, Saknicte, Guest, Giuly DG, Shonenevolution, Lady–werempire, Lily–chan, Crazyyy, Nina Dragon (bienvenida a la lectura), Carla S.C, Cana–chan, Guest, Asia12, Giogia por sus _reviews_. Os agradezco vuestra confianza y apoyo. Sin vosotros, este _fic_ no sería posible. Nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. Arigatou.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 23**

La luz brillante de los rayos del sol se filtró a través de la ventana de la habitación de Levy despertando suavemente a Gajeel. Nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con la joven recostada en su pecho; seguía dormida. Pese a que sabía que ella era de piernas inquietas, es decir, que se movía mucho en sueños por la noche, nunca lo hacía cuando dormía a su lado; siempre permanecía tranquilamente abrazada a él. La observó durante unos instantes dormir plácidamente. Ella respiraba profundamente y se aferraba a su pecho, incluso tenía una de sus piernas entrelazada con las suyas. Parecía que le estuviera reteniendo para que no escapara de sus brazos. Gajeel se rio ante aquel pensamiento, como si fuera posible que él escapara de ella…

Unos segundos después, Gajeel fue consciente de que ambos seguían desnudos. Anoche se quedaron durmiendo, en seguida, después de hacer el amor. Rápidamente una serie de escenas rememorando la noche anterior se cruzaron por su mente. Habían tenido sexo por primera vez juntos y fue maravilloso, al menos, para él. Sabía que ella, durante la penetración, no había llegado al orgasmo y, además, por la sangre que vio en el preservativo era más que probable que le hubiera dolido. Entre suspiros, esperó haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para ella, él lo intentó, pero también era cierto que, al final del acto, se dejó llevar un poco por la pasión… Al recordar su noche, Gajeel empezó a excitarse de nuevo. No, éste no era un buen momento para pensar en cosas pervertidas, pero, porque casi siempre hay un pero, pensó que por echar una miradita a su chica, no pasaría nada. Así, aprovechó la oportunidad de mirar de nuevo a Levy desnuda. Retiró levemente la colcha y la sábana echando un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo. Anoche la contempló sí, pero ahora podía hacerlo de una manera más tranquila y sosegada y, sobre todo, con luz natural. Le gustó lo que vio. Desde luego, Levy era una chica muy atractiva, pero lo que más le complació de anoche no fue su buen cuerpo, sino que fue su dedicación, su entrega a él, su confianza… Le dio todo lo que tenía y esa muestra de generosidad quedó grabada a fuego en el corazón de Gajeel. Se acababa de enamorar más aún de ella. ¿Era posible llegar a amar a Levy más profundamente de lo que ya hacía? Supuso que sí, pues cada segundo que permanecía admirándola sentía que su corazón se llenaba de más amor y ternura por ella.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a acariciar su rostro apartando un mechón de su pelo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja para poder verle mejor la cara. Era tan adorable… Sin embargo, el hecho de retirarle el cabello hizo que el sol le diera directamente en los ojos. Levy frunció el ceño y protestó en sueños. Después, emitió un ligero bostezo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Gajeel. Verla despertar era un placer para todos sus sentidos.

–Buenos días dormilona. – sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

–Buenos días.– le respondió Levy devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

–¿Has dormido bien? Anoche… no fui muy duro contigo, ¿no?

–¿Eh? – Levy rememoró todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y su cara enrojeció instantáneamente. Después, viendo que seguía desnuda se tapó con una mano el cuerpo con la colcha y, con la otra mano libre, la cara.

–Un poco tarde para ser tímida, Camarón. Gihi.

–¡Cállate! – se escondió y refugió en su pecho.

–No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, Lev… – le dijo abrazándola tiernamente.– De verdad, eres preciosa. – ella se incorporó levemente.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro que sí.

–Anoche… ¿te… gustó? ¿Lo… hice… bien? – preguntó muy avergonzada.

–Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti… ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué? Bueno… era tu primera vez…

–Por eso te pregunto… Yo sé que, con el tiempo, mejoraré… quizás… – Levy sentía tanta vergüenza que no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

–Anoche fue genial, Levy. No me esperaba que llegáramos a… esto… pero fue alucinante.

–¿En serio?

–Estuviste alucinante… tan dulce… – se acercó y la besó tiernamente en los labios.– Eres mi dulce Levy… – las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron y le devolvió el beso.

Poco a poco, ese beso lento pasó a ser más profundo. La joven abrió su boca para lamer la lengua de Gajeel y él correspondió a sus besos con más intensidad. El ambiente empezaba a caldearse cuando sonó un teléfono móvil: era el de Gajeel.

–Mierda… – se quejó. Levy se apartó suavemente de él y se giró hasta su mesita de noche para coger el móvil.

–Es tu padre. –le dijo mientras se lo daba. Gajeel asintió y descolgó la llamada.

–Viejo… no es el momento… – al ver que Metalicana empezaba a gritarle sin dejarle hablar, Gajeel se incorporó y salió, totalmente desnudo, de la cama. Levy se quedó mirando cómo el joven se paseaba por su habitación hasta que salió al pasillo para seguir con la conversación. Gajeel, desde luego, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y modelado. Todo él era perfecto y, anoche, había sido de ella, sólo de ella. Levy empezó a sonreír de forma bobalicona como una tonta enamorada… Aún no podía creer que se había atrevido a darle su virginidad. No se arrepentía, para nada, de haberlo hecho. Estaba enamorada de él y lo quería para ella en todos los sentidos. Ahora entendía por qué se decía que los enamorados eran egoístas, querer y amar a alguien así, de verdad, te cambiaba por dentro.

Gajeel volvió a entrar en la habitación. Aunque estaba desnudo, no mostraba ninguna señal de pudor, al contrario que Levy, que sólo de verlo así enrojecía por momentos. Para que Gajeel no la notara demasiado avergonzada, se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

–Lo siento mucho, Enana, pero tengo que irme a casa ahora mismo. Mi viejo está hecho una furia…

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ayer no le avisé de que iba a pasar la noche fuera…

–¡Gajeel! ¡Ha debido de estar muy preocupado por ti! – y así era, Gajeel había estado más de 24 horas sin dar señales de vida.

–Ya… pero ayer no era el momento de parar lo que estaba haciendo para llamarle, ¿no crees? Gihi. – Levy enrojeció de nuevo. Tenía razón. Gajeel comenzó a recoger sus ropas del suelo para vestirse. En cuanto terminó de coger todas sus cosas, se volvió a dirigir a Levy. – Regresaré pronto. Calculo que en un par de horas estaré aquí de nuevo. Tú quédate en la cama y descansa, ¿vale? – ella asintió. Gajeel se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en señal de despedida. – Nos vemos en un rato, Camarón.– salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Cuanto antes se fuera, antes regresaría para estar a su lado.

Iba a ponerse las botas en el _genkan_ cuando vio las llaves de Levy dentro de su cestita en el armario de la entrada. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Levy estuviera dormida cuando él regresara, así que le tomó prestadas las llaves, para poder después entrar tranquilamente. Finalmente, se puso su calzado y se dirigió a su casa. Aún tenía mucho por hacer antes de regresar.

Levy escuchó el portazo de Gajeel y supo que estaba sola en casa. Asegurándose de que él ya no la oía, empezó a gritar de felicidad. Animada se estiró en la cama y empezó a retozar entre las sábanas. Aún olían a Gajeel y ese aroma potente y masculino le encantaba. De pronto, notó su cuerpo algo pesado. Se sentía un poco cansada, algo lógico si tenemos en cuenta que ayer no pararon durante todo el día hasta bien entrada la madrugada. De nuevo, se sonrojó. Empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cama hasta que notó un picor en su zona íntima. Fue a mirar y se encontró las sábanas manchadas de sangre. No era mucha, no es que se hubiera desangrado, pero sí que era lo suficiente grande la mancha como para llamar su atención. Aquélla era la prueba de que ya no era virgen. Se levantó de la cama y retiró la colcha de su cama para ponerla encima del baúl. Sí, tenía que cambiar las sábanas inmediatamente. Recogió el camisón y las bragas que estaban en el suelo y se los puso. Después, quitó las sábanas y las llevó al piso de abajo para meterlas en la lavadora. Conforme iba bajando las escaleras, Levy se sintió extraña, como si tuviera algo de dificultad a la hora de andar. También notaba cómo ardía su vagina y, además, sentía agujetas en lugares de su cuerpo donde nunca antes las tuvo. Ésas eran las consecuencias de pasar una noche con Gajeel. Aunque eran molestas, definitivamente no le importaba. Habían compartido una intimidad de pareja que sólo podía darse a través del sexo. Estaba deseando repetir la experiencia.

Comió algo rápido de la cocina y, después, regresó a su cuarto para adecentarlo antes de que volviera Gajeel. Abrió la ventana para ventilar la habitación, cambió las sábanas de su cama y limpió y organizó el cuarto para que se viera bien limpio y ordenado. Una vez que estaba todo hecho, cerró la ventana y encendió un par de velas aromatizantes con olor a jazmín para darle un aspecto más romántico. Sabía que no tardaría en usarlo de nuevo. Enrojeció ante este nuevo pensamiento.

Como ya lo tenía todo organizado, decidió ir al baño; necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. El baño de Levy no se podía considerar ni típicamente oriental, ni típicamente occidental, pues era una combinación de ambos estilos. Nada más entrar a la derecha estaba el lavabo, un gran espejo y un armario, a la izquierda estaba el _wáter_ (éste sí que era completamente japonés, con todos los botones y servicios típicos); al fondo, separado por una puerta corredera, estaba el _ofuro_ (la ducha y la bañera) _._ Al lado de éste, estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia. Levy se desnudó, metió el camisón y las bragas en el cesto y se introdujo en el _ofuro._ Se sentó en un pequeño asiento y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello. Seguidamente se quitó el jabón y se metió en la tina permitiendo que su cuerpo, por fin, se relajara. Ella se lo merecía, sobre todo, después de una noche tan agitada.

Nada más llegar a casa, Metalicana volvió a regañar a Gajeel. Éste, para tranquilizarle, le explicó que había pasado la noche con Levy y que le resultó imposible avisarle antes. El hombre, que no era para nada tonto, sino, al contrario, muy avispado, se dio cuenta de que esos dos habían llegado a traspasar "esa línea", razón por la cual, lejos de seguir riñéndole, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le felicitó. Gajeel, avergonzado, le apartó y se fue a la cocina para tomar algo; estaba muerto de hambre. Sin entrar en detalles, estuvieron hablando un rato y Gajeel le comentó que, aprovechando que ahora estaban de vacaciones de primavera, quería pasar unos días en casa de Levy. No lo había hablado con ella, pero sabía que no le importaría, de hecho, intuía, por una conversación que tuvieron tiempo atrás, que estaría muy contenta por ello, pues, a veces, se sentía sola en esa casa tan grande. Metalicana le dio el visto bueno, de manera que Gajeel bajó a su habitación, se preparó una mochila con ropa para varios días y se pegó una ducha rápida para, antes de ir a casa de Levy, hacer una breve parada: necesitaba ir a la farmacia a comprar condones.

No recordaba la última vez que compró preservativos. Había pasado más de un año, pero todavía recordaba su marca favorita: _Okamoto Condoms_ , tamaño Mega Big Boy (XL), aquéllos en los que salía un elefante en la carátula. Cada caja de preservativos contaba con doce condones y costaba 1.000 yenes. Tanto el precio como la calidad eran muy buenos. La chica que atendió a Gajeel metió la caja en una discreta bolsa y, cuando se la dio, le guiñó un ojo. Gajeel se rio; recordaba que siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando compraba condones. Su tamaño, después de todo, estaba muy por encima de la media nacional.

Tal y como predijo, antes de dos horas, Gajeel estaba de regreso. Entró a la casa y saludó, pero Levy no le contestó. Probablemente estaría dormida. Se quitó las botas y la chaqueta y devolvió las llaves a su sitio. Subió hasta la habitación, pero allí no estaba ella. Se sorprendió al verla tan ordenada, cuando salió de allí antes la verdad es que el cuarto era un auténtico desastre. Dejó la bolsa de la farmacia encima de la mesita de noche y volvió a llamarla. Nada. Entonces, supuso que estaría en el baño. Tocó la puerta, pero tampoco no hubo respuesta. La abrió y notó vaho en la habitación. Levy estaba dentro de la tina. Gajeel sonrió para sí. Se le acababa de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo: se desnudó dejando su ropa por todo el suelo y abrió la puerta corredera. Levy se sorprendió al verle. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó cómo Gajeel entraba al baño.

–¿Quieres compañía, Enana? – sonrió pícaramente. Ella dejó de lado la vergüenza, después de todo ya la había visto desnuda y asintió dejándole un hueco en la bañera. Gajeel, el cual ya estaba limpio por la ducha que se acababa de dar en su casa, se metió en la tina con ella. Ésta era lo suficientemente grande para ubicarlos a los dos. Mientras Levy se acomodaba entre los brazos y piernas de Gajeel, él emitió una suave risita que hizo que a ella se le erizara el vello.

–¿Qué tal con tu padre? – preguntó Levy intentando relajarse. Todavía sentía algo de pudor al estar desnuda ante él.

–Bien.– respondió acariciándole el estómago.– Ya se le ha pasado el mosqueo.– añadió echando su cabeza y espalda hacia atrás. Ahora estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la pared. Levy aprovechó para relajarse también y apoyarse en su pecho.

–Me alegro.

–¿Tú cómo vas? ¿Te duele?

–¿Eh? – se sonrojó. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿Seguro? – preguntó bajando su mano desde su estómago hasta su intimidad.

–Gajeel…

–Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien… Anoche sé que te dolió. No tienes por qué mentirme.

–Sólo… sólo me dolió un poco.– confesó avergonzada.

–Un poco… Entonces… ¿ahora ya no? – ella negó con la cabeza.– Comprobémoslo… – Gajeel comenzó a acariciar a Levy y ella se dejó querer por sus eróticas caricias.– Por cierto… me encanta que estés toda depilada.– reveló en su oreja.– Así estás más suave…

–Supuse que te gustaría...– susurró Levy sonriendo.

–¿Sí? ¿Y eso?

–Natsu me dijo qué videos te gustaban…

–¿Qué? – paró de tocarla.– ¿Salamander hizo qué?

–Le pregunté qué clase de porno veías y me dijo que te gustaba Ai Uehara. Me vi algunos de sus videos y me fijé en que iba totalmente depilada. Pensé que eso te podría gustar, así que… lo hice. – le había dolido como el infierno la depilación, pero ¡Dios! Sólo pensar en cómo anoche Gajeel le besaba aquella zona, había merecido la pena completamente. Ignorando el hecho de que Levy hubiera visto videos porno, ya hablarían de eso más adelante, Gajeel respondió:

–No sé si matarle al imbécil o agradecerle…– se rio volviéndole a acariciar su intimidad. – Lo dejaré correr por esta vez… – comenzó a besarle el cuello. Levy suspiró. Le encantaban sus caricias y sus besos. Lentamente, Gajeel fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de ella. Levy no tardó en excitarse. Él notaba la humedad en su intimidad y eso le complació. Le gustaba que reaccionara así a su toque. Ella, encendida por la pasión, comenzó a frotar su trasero en el pene de Gajeel, el cual estaba empezando a endurecerse. – ¿Te gusta? – preguntó metiendo y sacando lenta pero profundamente sus dedos en ella. Levy asintió.– ¿No te oigo, Lev? – con su mano libre le tocó la cara y se la giró para toparse con sus ojos.– ¿Te gusta? – repitió.

–Sí.– le respondió ansiosa mirándole directamente a los ojos. Gajeel vio su mirada llena de lujuria y deseo y así comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Levy estaba tan fuera de sí por sus caricias que se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Gajeel le agarró del trasero y la colocó sobre sus piernas mientras rozaba su miembro. Levy iba a empezar a moverse cuando él la paró.

–Tranquila, nena… Voy a quedarme contigo varios días así que tenemos mucho, mucho tiempo para estar juntos. – sonrió pícaramente.

–¿Te quedarás varios días? – preguntó emocionada.– ¿Cuántos?

–Los que quieras.– respondió.– Podrás disfrutarme todo lo que quieras. He traído provisiones de condones… Gihi.– Levy sonrió algo avergonzada, pero le encantaba la idea de tenerlo para ella sola durante días.

–Te quiero, Gajeel. – le envolvió con sus brazos.

–Te quiero, Enana.– ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante para estar juntos.

* * *

Gajeel y Levy estuvieron tres días completamente encerrados en casa de la joven. No necesitaban salir al exterior, ¿para qué? Tenerse el uno al otro era exactamente lo que necesitaban. Prácticamente no salían de la cama en todo el día. Únicamente paraban de hacer el amor para satisfacer otras necesidades básicas como comer algo o ducharse, a Gajeel le gustaba especialmente meterse en la tina de agua caliente con Levy. Mientras se relajaba con su chica entre sus brazos pensaba: _podría acostumbrarme a esto_ …

Después de tres días con sus respectivas noches, Metalicana volvió a llamar a Gajeel, esta vez sin gritos pero con una exigencia clara: salir a comer en familia, evidentemente, con Levy incluida. Así, el sábado a mediodía los Redfox y la pequeña Marvel fueron a recoger a Gajeel y a Levy a la casa de ésta. Por supuesto, la mirada de Metalicana no podía ser más divertida. Todo lo que decía, aunque fueran palabras normales como un "¿qué tal?" sonaba pervertido en su boca, como si lo dijera con una segunda intención. En cambio, la mirada de Grandeeney era un poco más seria. No era que reprochara el comportamiento de ambos adolescentes (entendía perfectamente lo que suponía ser joven y estar enamorado) y la actitud de su marido tan abierta, sino que, más bien, estaba preocupada por si, en alguna de esas noches en las que Gajeel se quedaba a dormir en casa de Levy, la dejaba en estado de buena esperanza. Por su trabajo en Urgencias, Grandeeney estaba acostumbrada a ver de todo y sabía que había muchas adolescentes que se quedaban embarazadas sin pretenderlo. Metalicana intentó tranquilizarla alegando que Gajeel sabía lo que hacía, que era muy responsable, pero una buena madre siempre se preocupa por sus hijos aunque éstos no sean biológicos. Para ella, Gajeel era como Wendy, lo quería de verdad.

Mientras iban en el coche, Wendy preguntó inocentemente:

–¿Qué habéis hecho estos días? – Levy se quedó de piedra. Era un hecho evidente que no podía decir la verdad. Sin querer, empezó a enrojecer.

–Hemos estado muy ocupados, Pitufa.– el moreno se rio.

–Gajeel…– le susurró Levy un poco enfadada. – No juegues con eso.– siguió en un tono bajo.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Pues un poco de todo.

–¿No puedes ser un poco más concreto?

–No.– volvió a reír.– Cosas de mayores. Gihi.

–¡Gajeel! – le censuró Levy, la cual estaba en la parte trasera del coche entre Gajeel y Wendy.

–¡Ah! Ya entiendo… Os habéis…. – Wendy empezó a reír bajito, casi tímidamente. Metalicana y Grandeeney estaban atentos a las palabras de la niña, mientras Levy sentía su corazón encogido.– dado besos, ¿verdad? Muuuuchos besos, ¿eh? Es eso, ¿no?

–Eres muy lista, Wen.– se rio nuevamente Gajeel mientras los otros tres respiraban aliviados. Wendy conservaría su inocencia un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Ya era más tarde de las 18:00 cuando Metalicana dejó a Gajeel y a Levy en su casa de nuevo.

–Podríais pasaros un día por casa, ¿sabéis? No tenéis que estar aquí tooooodo el día. –Levy enrojeció por su comentario. ¿Tan evidente que era lo que habían estado haciendo?

–¡No me jodas, viejo! ¡Estamos de vacaciones! Tenemos que aprovecharlas… – aún les quedaba una semana de vacaciones antes de empezar nuevamente con la rutina escolar.– ¡Déjanos disfrutar!

–Como si no lo estuvieras haciendo ya…– ambos se rieron. Metalicana le daba libertad porque confiaba plenamente en su hijo. Se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

Así, se despidieron y entraron a la casa. Como ya era habitual en ellos, juntos empezaron a preparar la cena. Después, mientras veían algo en la televisión del salón estuvieron cenando y hablando de diferentes temas. Una vez recogieron los platos y se limpió la cocina, se subieron al piso de arriba: era la hora de la ducha, el momento favorito de Gajeel.

Cuando estaban en el baño a Gajeel le encantaba enjabonar el cuerpo de Levy, sobre todo, le gustaba limpiar concienzudamente sus genitales y sus pechos. Ya era todo un especialista en sacarle brillo. Por el contrario, a Levy le encantaba lavar y peinar el pelo de Gajeel. Nunca se cansaría de acariciar con sus dedos aquella frondosa mata de pelo de color ébano.

* * *

Mientras Levy terminaba de ponerse un camisón de color malva, Gajeel le esperaba sentado en la cama. Siempre se quedaba mirando cómo se vestía Levy y se reía por dentro al pensar lo poco que le iba a durar puesto el pijama. Él sabía que iban a acabar desnudos, ya llevaban tres días así, y, por esa razón, él sólo solía ponerse calzoncillos para dormir o, mejor dicho, para ir a la cama. Sacar su pijama fuera de la mochila, sería una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Tampoco estaba preocupado por el frío, con Levy a su lado, tenía suficiente calor por las noches.

Cuando Levy terminó de prepararse, se acercó a Gajeel y comenzó a hablarle.

–¿Te apetece ver una película? Puedo poner una en el ordenador.– sugirió ella mientras él la envolvía entre sus brazos.

–No… Estoy pensando en otra cosa. Gihi. – la apretó contra su cuerpo. Gajeel le echó una mirada tan hambrienta y ansiosa de deseo que Levy no tenía ninguna duda de a qué se estaba refiriendo.

–Gajeel…– salió de sus labios mientras él empezaba a acariciarle el trasero con ambas manos. Le encantaba tocar su culo. Ella suspiró. Aquella cercanía y su mirada la habían llenado completamente de una lujuria muy potente, de manera que, inconscientemente, Levy empezó a balancearse sobre su regazo. Al verla tan dispuesta, Gajeel se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarla profundamente. El ritmo de su lengua era tan frenético y perverso que a la cabeza de Levy llegaron mil recuerdos de ellos dos haciendo el amor.

Al día siguiente de su primera relación, volvieron a hacerlo y, en honor a la verdad, su segunda vez fue mucho mejor que la primera, pues ya no le dolió tanto. Sin embargo, la tercera vez superó muy de lejos sus expectativas; Levy comenzaba a disfrutar plenamente de la penetración obteniendo un hermoso y grandioso orgasmo. Era una sensación diferente al que le proporcionaba Gajeel cuando le tocaba el clítoris, pero igualmente le agradaba, incluso le gustaba más porque se sentía más llena y más cercana a él. Durante los días siguientes practicaron y practicaron sin descanso. Levy no sabía si aquella nube de sexo sin control era normal, pero, desde luego, no le importaba en absoluto. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo en los brazos y con Gajeel en su interior. Era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Levy sintió la dura erección de Gajeel entre sus piernas y, así, empujó sus caderas sobre él para sentirlo más próximo a ella. A medida que iba frotándose contra él, parecía que iba perdiendo el sentido, estaba totalmente enloquecida.

–Gajeel… – gimió desesperada por sus besos y su toque. A Gajeel le encantaba cuando le llamaba tan ansiosa de deseo. Eso le hacía sentirse necesitado y requerido y le excitaba a más no poder. Mientras la besaba con pasión desmedida, cogió el camisón y se lo quitó en cuestión de segundos. Después, agarró sus pechos metiendo uno de ellos en su boca mientras que pellizcaba suavemente el otro. Levy gimió de placer al sentir la lengua tan caliente de Gajeel lamiéndole su pezón de esa forma tan lasciva.

Cegada por la necesidad, Levy hundió las manos en el interior del calzoncillo de Gajeel para buscar su pene. Cuando agarró el falo lo sintió caliente y pesado. Extrañaba tenerlo entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Apenas habían pasado 24 horas desde que habían hecho el amor por última vez y ya sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Así, Levy empezó a bombear sus manos arriba y abajo, y de abajo arriba masturbando a Gajeel. Le encantaba tener que utilizar sus dos manos para tocarle y se sentía todavía más excitada al escucharle rugir y gemir por sus caricias.

Gajeel, enloquecido por el deseo, cogió de la cintura a Levy y la tumbó en la cama. Después, se quitó de un tirón sus calzoncillos y se puso en medio de las piernas de ella.

–Necesito estar dentro de ti, Lev. Te necesito mucho… Ahora.– le dijo con una voz muy ronca fruto por su desesperación.

–Yo también te necesito, Gajeel.– le lanzó una mirada nublada por el fuerte deseo de hacer el amor con él. Gajeel cogió los extremos de las bragas de ella y se las retiró lentamente. Después, se acercó para volver a besarla; primero, la besó en los labios para después ir marcando un camino de besos hacia su cuello para parar y detenerse en sus pechos. Las caderas de Gajeel se balanceaban contra las de Levy haciendo que ésta se humedeciera aún más. Gajeel sabía que estaba lista para él, de manera que acercó su mano al cajón de la mesita y buscó un preservativo.

–Mierda…– comenzó a maldecir.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Levy extrañada.

–No puede ser… ¡joder! No puede ser… – buscó y rebuscó más a fondo en el cajón.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gajeel?

–No quedan…

–¿No quedan?

–No tenemos condones. – explicó sintiéndose lo peor por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de no comprar más?

–Pero… compraste la caja el otro día.

–Se han agotado… – efectivamente, habían gastado toda la caja en tres días. Levy todavía seguía entre las piernas de él y ambos continuaban excitados a pesar de la nefasta noticia.

–Gajeel… ¿nunca lo has hecho sin uno? – preguntó Levy algo sonrojada.

–¿Sin condón? Nunca se me ocurriría… – a saber dónde habían estado esas chicas antes de estar con él… debía protegerse sí o sí, así que hacerlo sin protección estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Levy se quedó muy pensativa durante unos segundos.– ¿Qué pasa?

–Espera… – ella seguía con una expresión seria en su rostro.

–¿Qué estás pensando?

–Un momento, Gajeel. Estoy contando…

–¿Contando qué?

–Si es un día seguro.

–¿Qué? – se quedó atónito. ¿De verdad Levy se estaba planteando hacer el amor con él sin usar preservativo? No, eso no podía ser. Efectivamente, Levy estaba haciendo cálculos para comprobar si estaba dentro de su período fértil o no.

Su ciclo menstrual era de 30 días y, además, era muy regular. Siempre tenía la menstruación el primer o segundo día del mes, por lo que, calculaba que sus días fértiles oscilaban entre el décimo segundo al décimo séptimo día, siendo los días más peligrosos del 14 al 17 inclusive, pues había más probabilidad de quedarse embarazada en esos días.

–Hoy… – empezó a hablar tímidamente.– Hoy es un día seguro… – al ser 25 de marzo, el período peligroso del embarazo había pasado ya.– Así que… si quieres… a mí no me importa.– por un lado, Levy se sintió egoísta y estúpida por pedirle algo así, pero, por otro lado, estaba desesperada por sentirlo dentro de ella. Ella siempre era una persona racional, pero, a consecuencia de su deseo por él, la excitación estaba apoderándose de su buen criterio y le estaba nublando el juicio.

–Levy… – suspiró Gajeel intentando recuperar la cordura. Tenía a su chica totalmente desnuda ante él, excitada, y sugiriendo que podían hacer el amor sin protección. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. Quería negarse, quería rechazar y olvidar aquella posibilidad. Sabía que ella estaba limpia y que ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna enfermedad, así que el único problema era el embarazo. ¿Y si ella se quedaba embarazada de su hijo? Sin saber por qué, su pene se endureció con más fuerza. – Levy…– repitió.– ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás segura? – la miró a los ojos. Ella asintió dejando que sus manos bajaran hasta sus caderas para acercarse más a él.

–Estoy segura, Gajeel. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.– Gajeel sintió su corazón contraerse.

–Vale.– tragó saliva.– Pero no me correré dentro… – planeó esperando tener el suficiente control para cumplir con su promesa.

Levy sintió el pene de Gajeel acercarse a ella y muy lentamente fue adentrándose en su interior. El joven cerró sus ojos sintiendo la calidez de Levy en su miembro y gimió de auténtico placer. – ¡Joder! – suspiró mientras se balanceaba sobre ella.– Joder, Lev… estás tan apretada y caliente… – seguían ambos moviéndose el uno contra el otro.– Te sientes increíble… – entre suspiros comenzó a besarla. Sin la protección del látex se podían sentir el uno al otro perfectamente. Era una sensación muy diferente, mucho más satisfactoria y completa. Levy respondió a sus besos y a sus movimientos.

–Te quiero, Gajeel.– comenzó a decir entre jadeos y suspiros la joven. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento. Levy colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gajeel para sentirse más próxima a su cuerpo. Quería sentir el mayor contacto posible. Gajeel cogió las manos de Levy y se la puso por encima de la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella tal y como hacían los verdaderos amantes. Las palmas se presionaron entre sí y, sin decir una palabra –únicamente se escuchaban los gemidos de la habitación– se miraron directamente a los ojos. Era una sensación íntima y muy familiar.

Mientras se besaban con sus lenguas recorriendo toda su boca, Levy comenzó a gemir más y más fuertemente. Gajeel notó que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y aceleró sus movimientos. Le fascinaban las expresiones y muecas de su rostro por el placer. Hacer que ella llegara al orgasmo era un placer equiparable a la eyaculación. Le encantaba hacerla gemir por la pasión.

–¡Gajeel! – suspiró loca de deseo y placer. No podía aguantar más, el pene de Gajeel estaba dándole una sensaciones increíbles… así, de pronto sintió su cuerpo estallar en más de mil pedazos. Gajeel siguió embistiendo contra ella, moviéndose profundamente en su interior hasta que en ella brotó un profundo y colosal orgasmo.

Los gemidos de Levy golpearon en el interior de Gajeel haciendo que se excitara y se aproximara todavía más a su orgasmo. A punto de llegar al clímax, se alejó levemente de Levy colocándose de rodillas sobre el colchón. Mientras que con una mano agarraba una rodilla de la joven separándola de su cuerpo, con la otra comenzó a masturbarse bajo la atenta y desesperada mirada de ella. En apenas unas sacudidas, Gajeel derramó todo su jugo interior encima de la barriga de Levy. Agotado por el esfuerzo, Gajeel continuó lentamente tocándose el pene mientras observaba a Levy. Ella le miró tiernamente. Acababa de eyacular sobre ella y lejos de sentirse sucia y avergonzada, se sintió amada y deseada por aquel hombre. Con delicadeza, Levy tomó el pene de Gajeel y comenzó a acariciarle dejando que las últimas gotas de su semen se esparcieran sobre ella. Él sonrío por su caricia y se tumbó sobre ella sin importarle si se mancharía o no con su jugo. Con sus manos, atrapó la cara de Levy y entre profundos besos le susurró en su boca:

–Te amo, Lev.

–Yo también te amo, Gajeel.– respondió abrazándole. Otra noche inolvidable quedaría para siempre en su recuerdo.

 **Fin capítulo 23**

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Los baños:** Actualmente en Japón, dependiendo del tipo de vivienda, podemos encontrar con diferentes tipos de baños: por separado (estilo japonés) o todo completo (estilo occidental). Mientras que en la casa de Gajeel los he puesto separados, en la casa de Levy los he puesto juntos para variar un poco.

 **Los preservativos:** la marca _Okamoto Condoms_ es real y lo del elefante en la carátula de la caja también. Esta marca es famosa entre los extranjeros en Japón, porque tiene para todo tipo de tamaños. Los tamaños se asocian a los animales… creo que no tengo que explicar más, ¿verdad? No sé si el precio es exactamente 1.000 yenes, pero hay videos en los que dicen que una caja de 10 vale eso, así que lo puse así.

 **Actrices eróticas:** los nombres que mencioné en el pasado capítulo son nombres de actrices reales, para nada inventados.

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, Wendy Dragneel, Shonenevolution, Giuly DG, Asia12, stefi, Giogia, Carito Uchiha, AquaDragon9119, ZERO2822, Crayolu, Lily–chan, Cana–chan, Crazyyy y Carla S.C por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario y animarme a seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que esta semana especialmente los necesitaba. Estaba algo de bajón al ver que apenas había _reviews,_ pero parece que, al final, se ha animado la cosa. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo también. Nos leemos. Ja ne!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 24**

Las vacaciones de primavera habían pasado volando. Casi sin darse cuenta, el mes de abril nuevamente llegaba a Tokyo y ello significaba el comienzo de las clases. Gajeel y Levy estaban tan a gusto el uno junto al otro que no querían que el lunes llegara nunca. Tristemente para nuestra pareja de enamorados, el tiempo no se detiene ante nadie y no se para por mucho que uno lo desee.

Así, llegó el primer día de clases. El lunes 3 de abril, a las 8:00 de la mañana Gajeel y Levy ya estaban en el instituto consultando el tablón de anuncios para ver en qué aula les había tocado. Nuevamente este curso irían a la misma clase y, además, sus amigos también estaban en ese mismo grupo. Habían tenido mucha suerte y la noticia no podía ser mejor.

Antes de pasar al Salón de Actos para la ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo curso académico, tenían que ir a su aula, la cual estaba en el tercer piso: era la 3-1. Nada más entrar los alumnos vieron en la pizarra que los asientos ya estaban asignados por orden alfabético. Normalmente era por sorteo, pero, al parecer, este año había cambiado la forma de hacer las cosas (al menos, en lo que al primer cuatrimestre se refería). En total, serían 28 estudiantes en vez de los 30 que eran el año pasado. Así, mientras que a Gajeel le había tocado sentarse en el asiento 4-2 (es decir, la cuarta hilera, la segunda desde la puerta, segunda fila), a Levy le había tocado el 3-4 (tercera hilera, cuarta fila). Delante de Levy estaba sentada Juvia, a su derecha Erza y a su izquierda Gray, por lo que no podía quejarse. Tenía muy cerca a sus amigos. Gajeel, por su parte, no había tenido tanta suerte, pero, al menos, tenía a su derecha a Elfman. Los más afortunados fueron Natsu y Lucy, los cuales estaban en la última fila, juntos, y cerca de la ventana. A Cana y a Laxus les tocó sentarse el uno junto al otro en primera fila. Laxus esperaba que aquello no encendiera los celos de Mirajane, sobre todo, ahora que parecía que su relación iba mejorando (aunque, eso sí, muy lentamente). Freed estaba pletórico porque le había tocado sentarse a la derecha de Laxus. Bickslow y Evergreen le miraban con envidia mientras él sonreía triunfante. Jellal, el cual estaba sentado detrás de Laxus, veía la escena divertido; serían cuatro meses llenos de piques. Estaba seguro de eso.

Una vez que ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor Sequen entró en el aula para saludarles. Este año, él sería su tutor, por lo que tenía la obligación de hablarles sobre el nuevo curso y recordarles que sería un año muy duro y difícil, ya que debían estudiar muchísimo para poder entrar a la universidad que deseaban. Gajeel no sabía qué iba a hacer en el futuro y la idea del próximo año aún le parecía muy lejana, así que no se tomó muy en serio las palabras del profesor.

Después de la charla con Warrod-sensei, todos los estudiantes del Fairy Tail fueron al Salón de Actos para escuchar a su amado director dar el discurso de bienvenida. Como todos los años, primero habló el jefe de estudios, Wolfheim-sensei, para dar paso a Makarov. Finalmente, habló un joven estudiante de primer año, por ser quien mejores resultados obtuvo en las notas de acceso al instituto.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia de inicio, el alumnado regresó a su aula asignada. Sorpresivamente, Warrod-sensei empezó a repartir folios.

– ¡Hora de los exámenes!

– ¿Qué? – se conmocionaron todos los alumnos de la clase 3-1.

– ¡Pero si es el primer día!

– ¡Será una broma!

– Me encanta gastar bromas, pero esto no lo es. Son sólo unas pruebas para demostrar vuestro nivel. No cuentan para nota, sólo quiero evaluar vuestros conocimientos. – explicó el profesor.

Así, a lo largo de todo el día, los estudiantes fueron evaluados de siete materias: Ciencias Naturales, Ciencias Sociales, Lengua y escritura japonesa, Literatura contemporánea, Inglés, Matemáticas y Educación Física (este examen fue, evidentemente, físico por lo que salieron al patio para ejercitarse).

Al día siguiente, Warrod-sensei dio los resultados que fueron, en general, bastante mediocres, algunos incluso malos. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían bajado considerablemente su puntuación, incluso Levy que solía tener de media unos 95 puntos, la bajó hasta 75. Desde luego, tercero de Preparatoria era un año tremendamente difícil y exigente. La joven McGarden sabía que si quería ir a una buena universidad, tendría que mejorar sus resultados. De manera que, esa misma tarde, se organizó un _planning_ de estudios junto con Gajeel.

* * *

La rutina escolar no tardó en instaurarse nuevamente en sus vidas. Como el año anterior, todos se apuntaron a sus _clubs_ predilectos y, de nuevo, tenían el mismo horario: lunes, miércoles y viernes de 16:30 a 18:30. Las clases, por otro lado, eran terriblemente duras y eso que ya conocían a los profesores… Sin embargo, como ellos sabían que ya era el último año, se habían puesto especialmente exigentes para desgracia de todos los alumnos. Afortunadamente, dos veces a la semana tenían una asignatura optativa cuyo resultado no computaba para nota, simplemente era para aprender y relajarse. Mientras que la mayoría de chicas había escogido Tareas domésticas, Levy eligió Caligrafía japonesa con Jura–sensei. Por supuesto, Gajeel optó por Música con Wakaba-sensei; ambos se llevaban estupendamente porque eran _rockeros_ de corazón.

* * *

El viernes 7 de abril, Levy estaba especialmente cansada. No era sólo por el ritmo frenético de las clases, sino que, además, se le sumaba el hecho de que no podía dormir bien. Su insomnio se debía principalmente a dos cuestiones: por un lado, Gajeel había dejado de dormir con ella a diario, puesto que, con la llegada del nuevo curso, el moreno había regresado a su casa (ahora sólo dormirían juntos los fines de semana), y, por otro lado, todavía no le había llegado el período. Evidentemente, Levy estaba muy preocupada por esta cuestión. Solía venirle la menstruación el primer o segundo día del mes y ya era día 7 y todavía no había señales de su regla. Había una pequeña posibilidad de estar embarazada y esa posibilidad la estaba matando por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de practicar sexo sin protección? Por supuesto, Levy sufría en silencio y no le comentó nada a Gajeel ni a nadie para no preocuparles indebidamente. Como solía hacer, sus problemas se los callaba y guardaba para ella para no molestar.

Ese mismo viernes se disculpó con Lucy y con Jellal y salió antes de tiempo del _club_. Les comentó que no se encontraba bien y que se iría a casa a descansar. Además, también les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Gajeel, pues no era nada y él tendía a preocuparse en exceso por ella. Ellos lo entendieron perfectamente y prometieron guardar silencio. Levy lamentaba profundamente tener que mentir a sus amigos, pero revelar la verdad sería muy doloroso y humillante para ella. En realidad, ella no iba a marcharse a su casa, sino que iba a ir al Hospital a solicitar una cita con un ginecólogo. Nunca había ido antes a una consulta, pero esperaba, primero, que le tocara una mujer, y, segundo, que le atendiera esa misma tarde.

En un principio, había pensado en ir a una farmacia y comprar un _test_ de embarazo, pero la sola idea de que algún conocido la viera hacerlo, la aterraba por dentro. Además, esos _tests_ no eran tan fiables como la opinión de un doctor, por lo que prefirió ir al médico. Así, fue al Hospital, dio sus datos personales y esperó en una sala a que la llamaran. Mientras esperaba, sentía que no podía dejar de temblar, estaba de los nervios, por lo que se fue hasta una máquina de bebidas calientes y se compró una infusión relajante. Allí mismo empezó a bebérsela cuando, de repente, apareció de la nada Grandeeney a su lado.

– Levy, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¡Grandeeney! – se sorprendió muchísimo la joven.– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – remarcó el "tú" por el susto.

– Trabajo aquí. ¿No sabías que trabajaba en este hospital? – Levy no acostumbraba a maldecir por dentro, pero se lamentó profundamente de su mala suerte. De todos los hospitales que había en Bunkyo, su barrio, ¿por qué le había tenido que tocar en el que trabajaba su suegra?

– No… no lo sabía…– comenzó a mirar al suelo avergonzada.

– ¡Qué alegría verte! Dime, ¿te pasa algo? ¿A qué has venido?

– Yo… yo… – no le salían las palabras.

– Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – la mujer estaba preocupada. Levy no se estaba comportando como siempre así y eso era una mala señal.

– Perdona… perdóname… – se echó a llorar Levy en sus brazos. Grandeeney la abrazó de vuelta. Sintió el cuerpo de la joven temblar y empezó a reconfortarla.

– Tranquila. Dime qué te ha pasado y te ayudaré. ¿Es Gajeel? ¿Dónde está? – Levy seguía llorando sin soltar palabra alguna.– Si no me lo dices, no puedo adivinarlo…

– No… Gajeel no sabe nada. Él está en el _club_. Yo he aprovechado que estaba ocupado para venir aquí y…

– ¿Y?

– Y solicitar un… – se limpió las lágrimas y terminó de decir.– un ginecólogo. – Grandeeney sintió que el mundo se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

– ¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó manteniendo su rostro impertérrito como buena profesional de la medicina.

– No lo sé… – respondió deshecha. – No me he hecho ninguna prueba, pero tengo un retraso… – en este punto, mentir era un sinsentido.

– Vale. Cálmate, cariño. – su instinto de madre salió a la luz y prefirió tratarla con ternura, después de todo ella no era una simple paciente, era su familia.– Ahora mismo voy a buscar a una compañera de Ginecología y vamos a atenderte, ¿de acuerdo? – Levy asintió todavía agitada.

En menos de diez minutos, Grandeeney regresó al lado de Levy con otra doctora. Se la presentó y las dejó a solas en la consulta. Ella esperaría fuera rezando para que sus peores temores no se confirmaran. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, la especialista empezó a hacerle a Levy preguntas personales acerca de su salud sexual. Ella respondió a su cuestionario con toda la sinceridad que pudo y, además, le contó sobre la vez que lo hizo sin protección. En seguida, la doctora le realizó un análisis de orina para determinar si estaba embarazada. Dio negativo. El respiro y alivio que sintió Levy fue absoluto. Nunca "suspender" un _test_ , le había hecho tan feliz. La ginecóloga le explicó que el período solía variar una vez se empezaba a mantener relaciones sexuales, además, también podía verse afectado por el estado de nervios y _stress_ en los que ella se encontraba. Ya completamente aliviada, Levy avisó a Grandeeney para que entrara a la consulta y le dio la buena noticia. Ambas respiraron tranquilas.

– Me alegro, cariño. No quería ser abuela tan pronto. – le sonrió dulcemente.

– Lo siento mucho, Grandeeney. Esto no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo. Me he llevado un susto de muerte… – confesó ahora mucho más sosegada.

– Toda mujer ha tenido esta clase de sustos una o dos veces en su vida, pero, para estar seguras, debemos utilizar anticonceptivos, ¿de acuerdo? – Levy asintió. – Te dejo en buenas manos. – Grandeeney se despidió de ella y le dio las gracias a su compañera. Ahora, podía volver al trabajo sin preocuparse por su querida nuera.

Después de realizarle la prueba, la doctora le recomendó hacerse una revisión ginecológica completa. Así, Levy entró a una pequeña sala que estaba justo al lado de la consulta. La habitación estaba llena de aparatos y, justo en medio, había una especie de potro para sentarse con las piernas abiertas. Tal y como le indicó la doctora, se retiró las medias, la ropa interior y la falda y se subió a la silla para que ella la examinara. La ginecóloga pasó una cortina por la cintura de la joven de manera que ninguna de las dos podía verse y, así, comenzó en silencio la revisión. Una vez que terminó, le indicó que todo estaba correctamente. Levy se vistió de nuevo y continuaron la consulta en la mesa de la otra sala. Ahí, la doctora le dio una charla acerca del sexo seguro y sobre los anticonceptivos que existían actualmente en el mercado. La joven, luego de escuchar atentamente sus explicaciones, le preguntó por un método en concreto: el implante anticonceptivo. La médica le comentó que sería una buena opción para ella, pues se trataba de un método muy seguro y, además, era de larga duración.

El implante anticonceptivo era un dispositivo (del tamaño de un fósforo) que se colocaba debajo de la piel del brazo. El implante liberaba pequeñas dosis de una hormona llamada _progestina_ a través de la sangre impidiendo que los ovarios liberaran óvulos y, además, aumentando el espesor del moco cervical lo que dificultaba el acceso de los espermatozoides dentro del óvulo. Levy no conocía este anticonceptivo, sólo había oído hablar de los preservativos y las pastillas, pero el hecho de que el implante se pusiera y funcionara por sí mismo durante cinco años le hizo decidirse completamente por él. Se lo pondría inmediatamente. Y así, la ginecóloga le puso anestesia local en un brazo y le colocó el implante sin que sintiera ningún tipo de dolor. Después, le cosió la herida y le vendó el brazo. Asimismo, la doctora también le recomendó que siguiera utilizando preservativos durante siete días más, con el fin de eliminar cualquier sospecha de embarazo. Levy accedió sin problemas. No volvería a dejarse llevar, al menos, hasta ese punto. Había aprendido, sin ninguna duda, la lección. Finalmente, la joven pagó la consulta y el anticonceptivo en recepción y se despidió de ella. Nada más llegar a casa, se sintió algo extraña y fue al baño. Acababa de venirle el período. _A buenas horas…_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gajeel tenía que estar con las actividades de su _club_ deportivo, por lo que apareció por la casa de Levy por la tarde. Ella le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Vestía con ropa cómoda: un jersey ancho blanco y unas mayas ajustadas grises. La típica ropa de andar por casa. Y, además, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Su rostro estaba pálido y se veía algo baja de normal.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Enana? ¿Estás enferma? – le preguntó dándole un beso en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

– No. – negó la joven agradeciendo su gesto.– Sólo estoy… en esos días del mes. Nada importante. – le respondió sentándose en el sofá tapándose con la manta. Gajeel se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Te duele mucho?

– Un poco.– contestó poniendo sus manos sobre su barriga. En realidad, se sentía horrible, pero ¿para qué servía regodearse en ello? Ya el _ibuprofeno,_ le aliviaría el dolor. Gajeel la cogió entre sus brazos y la colocó en su pecho.

– Ven que te cuide…– le dijo acariciándola, pero, casualmente, le tocó el brazo donde recién le acababan de poner el implante.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó de dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dado un golpe?

– Gajeel… – le miró a los ojos nerviosa. Debía decirle la verdad. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría. – Tengo que decirte algo… – el moreno vio la seriedad en los ojos de ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lev? – ella cogió aire y se dio ánimos. Tenía que contarle todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Después de escuchar atentamente a Levy, Gajeel se lamentó de no haber estado más atento esa semana. Sí, la había visto algo rara, pero pensaba que era por el inicio del curso, no porque pudiera pensar estar en estado.

– Me lo tenías que haber dicho, Levy.– le dijo en un tono muy serio. Se veía algo molesto con ella y era normal. Le había ocultado la verdad y eso, al fin y al cabo, era una mentira.

– No te enfades, Gajeel, por favor. Yo no quería preocuparte innecesariamente…

– ¿Innecesariamente? ¡Joder, Levy! Te fuiste al médico sin mí. Sin mí. Sin decirme ni una puta palabra… Tú pasándolo mal y yo sin tener ni puta idea de lo que pasaba…

– Perdóname. – le miró con los ojos llorosos. Gajeel supo en seguida que estaba arrepentida.

– Venga… – la abrazó de nuevo.– Tranquilízate. Al final no ha pasado nada, ¿no? Todo está bien.

– Sí. –se quedó más tranquila al saber su reacción.

– Ahora entiendo porque me he encontrado una caja de condones esta mañana en mi escritorio. Pensaba que había sido mi viejo, pero se ve que fue Grandeeney. – le había dejado una cajita de seis de su tamaño.

– ¡Qué vergüenza!

– ¡No, mujer! Tranquila… Pienso utilizar al máximo su regalo… Gihi.

– No durante estos días…

– ¿Días? ¡Llevo sin tocarte desde el lunes por la tarde! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco, Lev!

– Lo siento mucho, mi amor, pero la regla me suele durar tres días. Tendrás que esperar. – a Gajeel le gustó mucho como sonó eso de "mi amor", pero no lo mencionó.

– Esperaré sólo si te duele. Si es por la sangre, a mí eso me da igual. No te comeré el coño y listo.

– ¡Gajeel! – le censuró muerta de vergüenza. Cuando hablaba tan rudo, se sentía demasiado nerviosa.– ¡No digas esas cosas!

– ¿El qué? ¿Coño?

– ¡Shhhhhh!

– Venga, Enana, es sólo una palabra. "Comer coños" es una expresión normal…

– Gajeel… – le sacó los colores a la muchacha con aquel comentario.

– Y a ti bien que te gusta que te lo haga…Gihi. – Levy no sabía dónde meterse. A Gajeel le encantaba burlarse de ella y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerla rabiar. – Hablando en serio, nena, a mí no me importa hacerlo aunque estés con la regla. Nunca lo he hecho así, pero estoy acostumbrado a la sangre por el _kickboxing_ , así que no me supondrá un problema, si a ti te apetece, claro.

– Bueno… ya veremos… – se volvió a acurrucar en él. – Pero hoy no, que me duele mucho.

– De acuerdo. Hoy sólo sofá, mantita y peli, ¿vale?

– Perfecto. – le sonrió.

– Ya mañana gastamos los condones. Gihi.– bromeó.

– Sí…– se rio.– Los tenemos que agotar antes del viernes por la tarde.

– ¿Qué pasa el viernes que viene?

– Que ya no nos hará falta usarlos – _al menos, hasta dentro de cinco años…_ pensó para sí. Gajeel se empezó a poner duro por aquellas palabras. Sólo de pensar en volver a hacerlo con Levy sin la protección del _látex_ se excitaba demasiado. Pero ahora debía olvidarse de eso… Hoy tocaba sesión de películas románticas, nada de sexo. Besó a Levy en la frente y le pasó el mando de la tele. Hoy elegía ella.

* * *

Gajeel llevaba días pensando solamente en volver a hacerle el amor a Levy. Sí, lo habían hecho unas cuantas veces el domingo y el lunes después del horario del _club,_ pero no había tenido suficiente de ella. En realidad, dudaba sobre si alguna vez tendría suficiente de ella, pues pensaba que nunca se le pasarían las ganas de intimar con ella. Levy siempre le encendía como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Y, además, la sola idea de penetrarla sin preservativo, le hacía ponerse muy pero que muy duro. Le reventó no poder verla el viernes por la noche, pero los abuelos de Wendy fueron a cenar a su casa y no pudo escaquearse de la reunión familiar. Tendría que posponer su velada romántica para el día siguiente.

El sábado se pasó toda la mañana pensando en Levy mientras hacía las actividades del _club_. No era nada fácil calentar y pelear con una dura erección entre las piernas… Afortunadamente, tenía la coquilla para protegerse y disimular su dureza. Tampoco ayudó en absoluto que Jura-sensei les dijera, a última hora, que debían quedarse a una comida de equipo y a un entrenamiento por la tarde. ¿Acaso el universo estaba orquestando un plan en su contra para no poder estar con Levy?

Levy sabía que hoy era el gran día o, mejor dicho, la gran noche. Había limpiado y preparado la casa, especialmente su habitación, para la llegada de Gajeel. Por supuesto, había ido a hacer la compra para tener la cena a punto cuando Gajeel llegara a las 19:00 pm y, además, ya se había depilado, duchado, maquillado, peinado y vestido para la gran ocasión. Como iban estar en casa, concretamente en la cama, no se había arreglado demasiado, sin embargo, sí que se había puesto ropa bonita: unos vaqueros muy ajustados con una camiseta ceñida de color rosa con la que se enseñaba parte de su estómago, incluido su ombligo. Se veía algo sexy, pero manteniendo ese aire de inocencia que tanto le gustaba a Gajeel.

La joven estaba impaciente por "estrenar" su nuevo método anticonceptivo. Le parecía una maravilla de la ciencia que pudiera tener relaciones sexuales completas sin preocuparse por el tema del embarazo. Ahora, sólo tendría que concertar una cita anual con la ginecóloga y, en unos cinco años, cambiarse el implante. Y ya está. Todo solucionado.

Estaba terminando de recoger la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Era Gajeel. Emocionada abrió la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso furtivo en los labios.

–¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó muy sonriente.

–Jodidamente largo.– dijo Gajeel mientras se colocaba las _surippa_. Levy le había comprado unas zapatillas de estar por casa especialmente para él. – Te he echado de menos. – la abrazó cariñosamente.

– Yo también a ti.

– Llevo todo el puto día pensando en ti.

– ¿Ah sí? – le sonrió pícaramente. A ella le pasaba lo mismo.– Entonces… ¿quieres que nos saltemos la cena y pasemos directamente al postre? – Gajeel le devolvió la sonrisa y acentuó el abrazo acercando sus caderas a las de Levy.

– Sí. La cena puede esperar... Tengo otro tipo de hambre en este momento…– comenzó a restregarse con ella.– Prefiero definitivamente llevarte a la cama.– le miró como si fuera a devorarla y Levy sintió humedecerse su interior.– ¡Joder, Levy! He estado duro todo el puto día pensando en hacerte el amor. – Gajeel cogió la mano de Levy y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. La joven notó de inmediato el gigantesco bulto que había allí abajo. Ella apretó con cuidado la zona cerrando su mano alrededor de su miembro y le escuchó emitir un gruñido profundo, el cual hizo que la ropa interior de Levy se mojara todavía más. –Vamos arriba. Te voy a ayudar a cambiarte de ropa…

– Pero Gajeel, me he vestido especialmente para ti… – le dio una mirada juguetona.

– Y yo te desvestiré. Es perfecto. Gihi. – la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió hasta uno de sus hombros para llevarla hasta su habitación.

Una vez que llegaron allí, la dejó sobre su cama. Levy se puso de rodillas y se acercó a Gajeel, el cual todavía seguía de pie, y comenzó a besarle mientras sostenía los brazos en su nuca. Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un torrente de besos hambrientos. Estaban deseosos de volver a unirse tal y como lo hicieron un par de semanas atrás. Las manos de Levy comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Gajeel. Quería quitarle la ropa para poder apreciar su torso desnudo. Le encantaban los músculos bien torneados de sus brazos y su paquete de abdominales bien definido. Así, le retiró la sudadera y la camiseta y siguió tocando su cuerpo. Con las yemas de sus dedos, Levy comenzó a disfrutar del cuerpo de Gajeel. Le acarició los hombros, besó su pecho, lamió sus pezones y fue descendiendo trazando un camino de besos hasta sus abdominales. Después, siguió bajando hasta que dio con el botón que abrochaba su pantalón vaquero.

Lentamente, lo desabotonó y bajó la cremallera de su bragueta. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo, dejando a Gajeel únicamente en calzoncillos. Levy se acercó al miembro erecto de Gajeel, el cual estaba todavía dentro de la prenda, y comenzó a juguetear con él hasta el punto de notar la humedad a través de su ropa interior. Gajeel la miraba expectante. Le encantaba que ella tomara la iniciativa con él y le sedujera de esa manera tan sensual. Levy cogió el elástico de los calzoncillos y empezó a tirar hacia abajo para desprenderse de la prenda. Así, los _bóxer_ cayeron al suelo junto con los pantalones. Los dedos de Levy fueron a explorar el miembro de Gajeel, tocándolo suavemente hasta el punto de sostener su pene con ambas manos para empezar a masturbarle. Gajeel emitió una especie de gruñido silencioso cuando ella le agarró y empezó a acariciarlo lenta y profundamente de arriba abajo. Inconscientemente, empujaba y balanceaba sus caderas para seguir el ritmo de sus caricias.

–Más fuerte, Lev. –Levy obedeció al momento y apretó más sus manos alrededor de su pene, al mismo tiempo que empezó a bombearle más rápidamente. – Así… así se siente tan jodidamente bien… – Levy se fijó en la expresión facial de Gajeel. Le gustaba verle retorcerse de placer.

Siguió masturbándole a un ritmo cada vez mayor. Le encendía verle tan excitado por su toque. De pronto, la joven sintió una necesidad imperiosa dentro de ella. Nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida como quería el pene de Gajeel en su boca en ese momento. En ese preciso instante, era todo lo que anhelaba. Se sentía loca de deseo y no podía soportar la necesidad de probarle. Así, Levy inclinó su cabeza y lamió delicadamente el glande de Gajeel. Él se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Levy llegara hasta ese punto. La joven fue dándole pequeños besos en el miembro mientras seguía masturbándole. Gajeel no dejó de observarla en ningún momento. La veía tan concentrada y dispuesta a brindarle placer que prefirió, en silencio, dejarla hacer a su antojo. Levy siguió acariciando su pene con dedicación. Incluso comenzó a lamerle y chuparle los _piercings_ que tenía en esa zona. Su lengua prácticamente estaba explorando todo su miembro viril, desde la base hasta la punta de su glande. La respiración de Gajeel se volvió entrecortada. Levy le estaba torturando de una manera brutal y a él le estaba encantando esa tortura. Nunca pensó que tuviera ese lado masoquista, porque él siempre mantuvo el control total de sus relaciones sexuales, pero no le importó ser el objeto de placer de su chica.

Levy se sintió tan excitada al escuchar los gemidos de Gajeel que ya no pudo más y abrió su boca introduciendo su pene dentro de su cálida cavidad. Empezó a succionar el miembro teniendo una especial dedicación y atención a su glande, el cual lamía como si se tratara de un dulce caramelo. Le gustó tanto su olor como su sabor y, además, le excitaba lo caliente y duro que estaba su pene. Era glorioso y sólo para ella. Sólo de pensar que después estaría en su interior, sentía que iba a deshacerse por dentro. Sus bragas no podían estar más húmedas en este momento.

Gajeel gimió de placer cuando notó la lengua de Levy en su pene y todavía suspiró más cuando ella empezó a succionarle sin contemplaciones. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello mientras emitía una serie de maldiciones incoherentes. Aquello era simplemente demasiado.

– ¡Joder, Lev! Es… tan bueno… – gimió de nuevo.– Demasiado… bueno… Tienes… que parar o… me correré… en tu boca. – Gajeel no podía más. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. A pesar de sus palabras, Levy seguía succionando su miembro con un ritmo rápido y vehemente. Él se fijó en su cara. Levy le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos mientras le succionaba y masturbaba. Gajeel estaba seguro de que le había oído, pero, por alguna razón, había ignorado deliberadamente su petición. – Lev… – volvió a advertirla, pero ella siguió con su ritmo devorando todo su sexo. – No aguanto… más… – añadió con una voz ronca. Al ver que ella seguía ignorándole no pudo aguantar más y acabó, finalmente, vaciándose en su boca. El semen brotó a borbotones por la garganta de Levy. Lentamente, la joven fue lamiendo el glande de Gajeel sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota de su jugo. Se tragó hasta la última gota. No era que le entusiasmara demasiado el sabor de su semen; estaba algo amargo, pero, él siempre había sido muy generoso con ella en ese aspecto, por lo que ella quería estar a la altura con él. – Lev… joder… – Gajeel aún estaba algo aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca antes ella le había practicado sexo oral y, ahora, resultaba que se le daba de perlas. – Eso… ha sido… una puta pasada… Increíble. – dijo mientras respiraba aún agitadamente. Le acarició la mejilla.

– Me alegro que te gustara. – contestó ella mientras se limpiaba los restos de su saliva con sus dedos. Aquella imagen le pareció muy tierna y sensual a Gajeel.

– Eso es poco decir… Sabía que eras buena con los besos, Lev, pero esto… esto no me lo esperaba. – le sonrió mientras le acariciaba los labios.

– Bueno… he estado practicando toda la semana.

– ¿Practicando?

– No pienses mal… Evidentemente no he usado ningún pene, pero me he comido un montón de plátanos. – Gajeel se rio.

– Ya veo…

– Es increíble la cantidad de tutoriales que hay en Internet. Puedes aprender a hacer cualquier cosa… – comentó Levy con total naturalidad. Gajeel volvió a reír. _Bendito Internet…_

– No hace falta que aprendas nada por tu cuenta, Lev… Yo te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber. Gihi. – ella le sonrió tímidamente. Había empleado toda su valentía y sensualidad en practicarle esa felación. Ahora, ya más en frío, se sentía un poco más vulnerable y cohibida.

Gajeel percibió el cambio en su estado de ánimo, de manera que se deshizo de la ropa que estaba en sus tobillos y cogió a Levy de la cintura tirándola en la cama. Levy cayó boca arriba y Gajeel aprovechó para tumbarse sobre ella y besarla con fiereza. Haría que entrara en calor de nuevo en unos segundos.

– Estás muy vestida todavía… Te dije que te iba a quitar la ropa, ¿verdad? – entre besos y caricias fue retirándole la camiseta dejándola en sujetador. La prenda era de color marfil y muy suave al tacto. Gajeel le besó los pechos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran a través del sujetador. Cuando la escuchó gemir, se sonrió. Fue bajando lamiendo todo su estómago hasta llegar a su pantalón. Abrió el botón y retiró con prisa los vaqueros de la joven. – Ahora es mi turno de darte placer, Lev, así que abre las piernas y relájate para mí… – ¿relajarse? ¡Cómo si eso pudiera ser posible con semejante hombre tocándola! Al ver que su comentario le hizo sonrojar, Gajeel se rio de nuevo y se aproximó hasta la intimidad de su chica. Acercó sus dedos hasta su monte de Venus y fue tocándola hasta notar que se humedecía por él. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el tanga estaba completamente empapado. – Parece que alguien tiene ganas de que me coma su precioso coño… – Ahí estaba, esa expresión que tanto horrorizaba a Levy pero, ahora, sentía otra cosa muy distinta al escucharle. Le estaba encendiendo que Gajeel le hablara así de rudo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era una pervertida? ¡Por supuesto que sí que lo era! Amaba hacer el amor con él, amaba cuando la besaba, cuando la lamía, cuando le chupaba y succionaba sus pezones y su clítoris… se moría por sus caricias y sus movimientos… Estaba loca por él.

Gajeel retiró las bragas de Levy deseando saborear su intimidad. Quería adorar su vagina con toda su boca. Estaba seguro de que podría pasarse horas devorando su sexo y, aun así, no tendría suficiente de ella. Amaba y enloquecía con su olor y sabor. La sostuvo fuertemente por sus caderas, mientras su lengua barría y lamía su vagina de arriba abajo. Incluso la penetró varias veces con la lengua explorando perfectamente toda su cavidad interior. Le dedicó una especial atención a su clítoris, el cual mordisqueó suavemente hasta que sus gemidos de placer fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para alertar a los vecinos. Escucharla gemir agrandaba no sólo su ego, sino también su pene. El joven ya no sólo quería verla totalmente deshecha y extasiada por su orgasmo, sino que quería que se viniera más duro de lo que nunca antes lo ha hecho en su vida. Imaginar y saber que Levy se corría tanto por su causa le endurecía y excitaba por momentos.

Levy movió sus caderas con violencia y encogió su vagina. Estaba muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo y Gajeel lo sabía. La sostuvo fuertemente de sus caderas mientras seguía devorándola. Levy gimió y repitió su nombre una y otra vez mientras jadeaba buscando aire. Sus manos fueron hasta los cabellos de Gajeel y se sujetó por su cabeza hasta que sintió que la explosión de su gran orgasmo llegó haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara por la intensidad de su liberación. Gajeel la soltó de su agarre y la vio tendida en la cama agotada por el esfuerzo y saciada por acabar de llegar al clímax. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y se colocó a su lado para acunarla entre sus brazos y besarla en los labios.

Levy respiraba agitada mientras Gajeel le acariciaba los brazos y los pechos.

– Eres increíble… – susurró ella todavía obnubilada por las fuertes sensaciones de su orgasmo.

– Te ha gustado, ¿eh? – ella sonrió y asintió.– ¿Quieres más? – le dijo besándola en el cuello. Justo en la parte de debajo que se unía con los hombros. Era uno de sus puntos débiles.

– ¿Más?

– Yo estoy duro de nuevo.– frotó su pene en el muslo de ella.

– Ya lo veo… – le dijo ella mientras lo observaba. Sólo con ver su erección se había excitado de nuevo. Gajeel vio la lujuria en sus ojos.

– ¿Me deseas? – preguntó con un tono gutural que hizo que todo el vello del cuerpo de Levy se le pusiera de punta. Sintió que tanto su vagina como su boca se humedecían. Tragó saliva y asintió con ferocidad varias veces. Gajeel sonrió complacido y la incorporó levemente para retirarle el sujetador. Después, Levy volvió a acostarse en la cama y él se tumbó sobre ella sin dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarla en sus labios con intensidad. Levy correspondía a sus besos colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Gajeel. Mientras él la besaba y acariciaba los pechos, se deslizó en el cuerpo de Levy penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su interior. Ambos gimieron con fuerza al unirse en un solo cuerpo. Para Gajeel no había mejor sensación que llenar a Levy con su calor y para ella, ser llenada por él era el placer supremo. Mientras le hacía el amor de manera lenta y profunda, Gajeel se hundió en su cuello e inhaló profundamente su aroma. _Te quiero_ , le susurró al oído en una embestida. Ella le abrazó con fuerza y buscó su boca para besarle apasionadamente.

– Yo también… Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero… – le decía Levy sin parar entre beso y beso mientras él la penetraba.

Aquellas sensaciones eran tan buenas, tan placenteras que Gajeel se animó a ir un paso más allá. Lentamente, sin dejar de penetrarla, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y, suavemente, cogió una pierna de Levy colocándosela encima de su hombro. Este cambio de postura, acrecentó la penetración haciéndola mucho más profunda y satisfactoria. Levy gimió fuertemente. Gajeel la llevaba al borde del placer en cada embestida y con cada movimiento se sentía más y más enamorada de él. Si por ella fuera, jamás saldría de su cuerpo. Gajeel en su interior era lo más perfecto del mundo.

Viendo que a Levy estaba disfrutando tanto como él, agarró su otra pierna y se la puso en el otro hombro que tenía libre, de manera que las dos piernas de Levy estaban sobre sus hombros. Gajeel besó el interior de los muslos de Levy, mientras le sostenía las piernas. De nuevo, los gemidos de Levy resonaron por toda la habitación. La pasión y el deseo le habían nublado el juicio completamente. Estaba absorta y dedicada al placer que Gajeel le brindaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? ¿Cómo podía acrecentar de esa manera las olas del placer de su cuerpo? Mientras la penetraba, veía en sus ojos no sólo el fuego de la lujuria, sino también la calidez del amor. Levy le sonrió amorosamente derritiendo el corazón de Gajeel.

– Lev… ¿te gusta? – preguntó con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

– Me encanta… – contestó ella mordiéndose el labio.

– Puede mejorar… – _¿Más?_ Se preguntó ella notando que su corazón daba un respingo por su comentario.– Tócate. – pidió Gajeel. Su voz sonó tan erótica y sugerente que Levy se sintió hechizada por sus palabras.– Tócate los pechos… por mí. – ella asintió y obedeció su petición. Comenzó a masajearse los pechos mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Gajeel. Él le sostenía la mirada envuelto en una mirada de deseo total. Verle tan excitado, tan entregado a ella le infundió valor y se sintió sexy y poderosa. Así, se lamió los dedos lentamente y, después, empezó a pellizcarse los pezones. Con aquel acto, deseaba excitarle a más no poder. Gajeel se volvió loco por el deseo y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de Levy. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más duros, lo que condujo a Levy a un estado superior aproximándola más al clímax. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, agarró la mano de Gajeel entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Gajeel sintió el vientre de Levy tensarse con una fuerza increíble. Su vagina prácticamente le oprimía su miembro desde el interior. Unas embestidas después, Levy gritó de placer sintiéndose eclipsada por las sensaciones de su colosal orgasmo.

Gajeel se dejó caer y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, mientras sostenía a Levy por la cintura. Después, la agarró de los brazos y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Ella se dejó llevar por la fuerza de su agarre y comenzaron a moverse y a balancearse el uno sobre el otro, en la posición del Loto, mientras se abrazan. Con esa nueva postura, Gajeel podía saborear los pechos de Levy, por lo que se deleitó tocando, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones rosados. Levy sentía que estaba muy cerca de llegar a su tercer orgasmo de la noche. Empezó a gemir con fuerza y, mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, se mordió los labios.

– Lev… – susurró Gajeel con voz profunda.– Voy a correrme ya…

– Yo también… – contestó ella abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

– Córrete conmigo.– ella sintió un vuelco en su estómago. Las benditas mariposas aparecían en los momentos más inesperados. Asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a devorarse con un beso apasionado y profundo, sus lenguas se agitaban en el interior de las bocas tragando y engullendo todos los suspiros del otro. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron una vez más hasta que, simultáneamente, sintieron llegar el orgasmo en sus cuerpos. Lentamente, Gajeel fue reduciendo el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras notaba brotar el semen en el interior de Levy. Sus manos ahuecaron cada lado de la cara de la joven y, luego, comenzó a besarla más tiernamente. Le besó la boca, después, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y, nuevamente, sus labios… Levy le sonrió y suspiró completamente agotada. Todavía Gajeel no había salido de su interior, no quería hacerlo. Quería alargar esa unión el mayor tiempo posible, de hecho, incluso seguían abrazados y entrelazados.

– Me encanta hacerte el amor, Lev. – le dijo Gajeel acariciándole la espalda.– Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

– Es bueno saberlo. – le respondió ella muy cariñosa. Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Gajeel estaba sorprendido por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Desde que probó hacerle el amor a Levy sin protección, sabía que prefería hacerlo al natural con ella porque la sentía mucho más. Pero, esta vez había sido muy distinta a aquella otra vez, fue mucho mejor que la anterior porque no tuvo que contenerse y pudo eyacular en su interior. Nunca había hecho esto con nadie antes y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto que Levy fuera la primera… Esta intimidad, esta pasión, este placer no se podía comparar con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Esto era mucho más que sexo, era amor, con todas las letras y en mayúsculas. Lo sabía, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Cada vez que ella le decía que le quería, que le amaba, sentía como una profunda conexión con ella. Era algo inexplicable, hermoso y poderoso. Y sí, confirmado, nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

* * *

La cena se había enfriado, por lo que Levy tuvo que calentarla de nuevo en el microondas. A Gajeel no le importaba en absoluto el estado de la cena; estaba tan hambriento que podría comerse cualquier cosa. Sonrió de forma pervertida ante este pensamiento. Lo único que deseaba era tomar algo rápido y para poder disfrutar, después, de un buen baño caliente junto a su Levy.

Ya se habían desnudado y duchado cuando se metieron en la tina. Al ser una bañera grande, se podría decir que Levy prácticamente nadó hasta llegar al lado Gajeel, el cual le sonreía al verla acercarse tan sibilinamente. La joven se subió en su regazo. Estaban uno en frente del otro. Cara a cara. Se posicionó encima de él abriendo sus piernas y colocándolas a cada lado de sus caderas. Sus brazos tenían total movilidad por lo que se dedicó a juguetear con la frondosa melena de Gajeel. Le encantaba, sobre todo, cuando tenía el pelo mojado. Así, le parecía mucho más sexy.

Gajeel comenzó a tontear con ella. Le daba suaves besos por la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello… incluso se atrevió a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Levy reía ante sus caricias y le devolvía con sumo amor sus besos, a veces, en los labios, a veces, en su cuello, incluso le gustaba cogerle las manos y besarle las palmas... Mientras se besaban y abrazaban en el agua caliente, Levy pudo notar cómo el pene de Gajeel comenzaba a endurecerse. No le extrañó en absoluto, pues ese hombre tenía la resistencia de un buen semental.

Gajeel comenzó a moverse bajo las piernas de Levy y empezó a acariciar los pechos de la joven mientras le besaba los hombros.

– Nunca lo he hecho en una bañera… – comentó sugerente. Levy sonrió.

– ¿Ah no? – se hizo la inocente.

– No.– volvió a negar mientras restregaba su pene contra la intimidad Levy.

– ¿Y qué sugieres? – pregunto la joven queriendo jugar un poco con él.

– Tengo una idea… – comenzó a decir mientras le lamía un pezón.– No sé qué te parecerá… – Gajeel dirigió su pene hacia el clítoris de ella para masturbarla con su glande. Levy dio un respingo.

– Pues coméntamela… y veremos… qué hacemos… – respondió entre suspiros. Gajeel se rio y se abalanzó sobre la boca de Levy devorándola a besos. Una vieja fantasía, practicar sexo en la bañera, se cumpliría esta noche.

 **Fin capítulo 24**

 **Notas de autora**

 **Aviso:** Como ya he explicado la mayoría de festividades y acontecimientos que suceden a lo largo del curso escolar japonés, no me detendré a explicar las fiestas nuevamente. Creo que eso sería demasiado repetitivo. Únicamente repetiré alguna que otra festividad, pero con hechos diferentes. Por ejemplo, quizá relate otro tipo de Nochebuena o bien quizás desarrolle otra Nochevieja más estilo Tokyo, puesto que la anterior comenté lo que hizo Levy en su pueblo (que es la típica y más aburrida). De esta manera, el siguiente año sucederá de manera más rápida (es decir, que no haré otros 23 capítulos). No obstante, si hay alguien que quiera que explique alguna fiesta o evento en concreto puede comentármelo y yo me lo pensaré para ver si puedo incluirlo o no en el _fic._

 **Duración del fic:** En principio, como mucho serían unos diez capítulos más, pero viendo que cada vez hay menos _reviews,_ creo que eso puede significar que la historia se está alargando demasiado, así que aún no sé muy bien qué hacer.

 **Apellidos de los alumnos:** como hay personajes que no tienen apellido, se lo he puesto yo relacionándolo con algo de su magia en la serie. Así, a Bickslow le he puesto Seith; a Evergreen la he apellidado Stone; a Jet, Speed; a Droy, Flowers; y a Kinana, Cubellios. No salen directamente en el capítulo, pero sí afectan al orden de los pupitres en el aula.

 **Orden de pupitres** : por si alguien quiere saber exactamente dónde están sentados cada uno de ellos, lo pongo aquí. Hay cinco hileras y seis filas. Empiezo a decir nombres desde el primer asiento, primera fila, desde la hilera que está pegada a las ventanas, ¿de acuerdo? Primera: Cana Alberona, Max Alors, Mickey Chikentiger, Alzack Conell, Kinana Cubellios y Natsu Dragneel. Segunda: Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandes, Droy Flowers, Gray Fullbuster, Chico C. Hammit y Lucy Heartfilia. Tercera: Freed Justine, Nab Lazaro, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan y Laki Olietta. Cuarta: Tono Rabbits, Gajeel Redfox, Warren Rocko, Erza Scarlet, Bickslow Seith y Jet Speed. Quinta: Evergreen Stone, Elfman, Lissana y Mirajane Strauss. Todos los nombres los he sacado de la página _wikia_ de Fairy Tail. Y son o han sido miembros del gremio.

 **Atención médica:** la visita al médico no sé si es exactamente así en Japón, porque no sé si funcionan con centros de salud o directamente vas a un hospital asignado, pero el caso es que lo de la consulta del ginecólogo es verdad. Te tapan con una cortina. En mi país (España) eso no se hace, tú vas simplemente con una especie de bata o sábana pero yo puedo ver lo que está haciendo el médico. ¡Faltaría más! ^^ Este hecho me sorprendió mucho.

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, Shonenevolution, AquaDragon9119, Guest, Wendy Dragneel, Asia12, Saknicte, Carito Uchiha, Giuly DG, Giogia (aunque aparezcas como "guest") y a Lady–werempire por vuestros comentarios. Me dais mucho ánimo. Espero no haberme pasado con el drama del posible embarazo, pero quería dejar constancia de lo peligroso que es hacerlo sin protección. También espero no haberme pasado con el _lemon_ … Mi objetivo es que se vea cierta evolución en ellos como pareja y, claro, eso incluye también una progresión en el sexo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me decís que tal ha ido. Nos leemos. ¡Ja ne!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 25**

Otro día más en el instituto Fairy Tail comenzaba muy temprano. La clase 3–1 estaba descansado durante una de las breves pausas entre clase y clase que había, por lo que algunos estudiantes aprovecharon para estirar las piernas y pasearse o bien por el aula o bien por el pasillo. Levy, que hacía varios días había sido elegida delegada de la clase (Lucy era, nuevamente, la subdelegada), había salido un momento para buscar unos papeles que debía entregar al profesor. Mientras estaba ausente, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel entre otros comenzaron a armar follón en el aula. Lo típico de siempre.

Cuando Levy regresó, se encontró con las mesas desordenadas y la pizarra sin borrar. Sabía que el profesor vendría en menos de cinco minutos y que, si veía el actual estado de la clase, se iban a meter en problemas. Erza estaba intentando poner orden en el aula eligiendo a un encargado de la pizarra para hoy, cuando Gajeel la interrumpió.

–Que la Enana borre la pizarra. Seguro que ella puede ocuparse… – bromeó con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Era evidente que, por su altura, Levy no podría alcanzar a borrar la parte superior de la misma.

–¿Te estás cachondeando de mí, Gajeel? – ella sabía que sólo bromeaba, por lo que fingió enfadarse.

–Gihi.

–¡Pues te vas a comer el borrador! – le amenazó dirigiéndose hacia él tomando entre sus manos el objeto. Así, empezaron a tontear en la clase. Gajeel la agarró por la cintura y le sostenía los brazos intentando que no le diera con el borrador. Levy le manchó de tiza la mejilla y, riéndose, se la limpió con la mano cariñosamente. Ambos podían gastarse bromas, pero se notaba el gran amor que se profesaban.

–¡Míralos! Asquerosamente adorables… – comentó Cana burlándose de ellos.

–¡Cállate Cana!– replicó Levy.– Te mueres por hacer esto con Bacchus y lo sabes. – por primera vez, Levy había dejado sin palabras a la castaña. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en ella y ese cambio, sin duda, era para mejor.

* * *

A finales de mes, llegó, como siempre, el mayor puente escolar del año: la _Golden week_. Desde el sábado 29 hasta el domingo 7 de mayo no tendrían que ir a clase. No obstante, no todo iba a ser fiesta y diversión, pues sabían que este curso no podrían dormirse en los laureles respecto a los estudios.

El domingo por la tarde, después de una larga sesión de estudio en una de las bibliotecas del barrio, las chicas se fueron a tomar algo a una cafetería. Eso les serviría para desconectar de tanto estudio. De vez en cuando, era algo bueno relajarse.

–No entiendo cómo todavía no te has declarado oficialmente a Bacchus, Cana, pero si prácticamente es tu novio… – comentó Lucy desconcertada.

–Tenemos una relación abierta. Nada más. – respondió Cana. Era cierto que ninguno de los dos se veía con otras personas, pero no habían hablado de exclusividad, por lo que no podía etiquetarle como pareja o algo más que un simple rollo. Al principio, quiso hablar con él sobre su relación, pero eso le supondría tener que confesar que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo físico, por lo que, en seguida, la joven desechó la idea: le aterraba la idea de estar enamorada y de que, además, él la rechazase por no estar en la misma página. Sería mejor callar y seguir como hasta ahora. Después de todo, no les iba tan mal.

–¿Y eso te parece bien? Eso no es una relación…

–¿Y tú qué eres? ¿La experta en relaciones o qué? – puso mala cara la castaña. No le gustaba que la atosigaran con el tema. Bastante sufría ya por no ser capaz de exteriorizar sus sentimientos. – Deberías callarte, muñeca, que llevas más de un año con Natsu y aún no te lo has tirado…

–¡Cana! – la censuró.– ¡Eso! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver en este asunto! – se sonrojó la rubia. Erza y Juvia se rieron por la todavía intacta virginidad de su amiga. En julio cumpliría los 18 y aún no se había estrenado.

–¿Y por qué no os metéis con Levy–chan? ¿Eh? ¡Ella también es virgen! – alegó Lucy intentando desviar la atención. La peliazul se sorprendió. Aquel comentario la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

–Bueno, yo… ¿cómo decirlo? – se sonrojó y empezó a mirar el suelo. Todavía no había tenido tiempo de confesarlo a sus amigas, pero, ahora, su respuesta había sido muy obvia.

–¡Levy–chan! – se quedó Lucy con la boca abierta. El resto comenzó a alucinar y a vitorearla.– ¿Cómo? Si sólo lleváis medio año saliendo juntos… – continuó hablando la rubia sin creerse del todo lo que estaba insinuando la joven McGarden.

–Bueno… ¡Qué puedo decir! Gajeel es… mucho Gajeel. Es difícil resistirse… – sonrió tímidamente. Erza asintió. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir su amiga. Ella no tardó demasiado en hacerlo con Jellal, así que no podía juzgarla. Cana empezó a reír sin parar. Toda la cafetería se giró para verla.

–¡Oh Dios, princesa! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Sencillamente la mejor! ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Cuándo pasó? ¡Cuéntanos todos los detalles!

–Es privado, Cana. – no quería desvelar sus intimidades. Eso era entre Gajeel y ella.

–Pero, ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? ¿Lo has hecho una vez o más veces? Venga, dinos algo. Un poco. Lo que sea… – Levy enrojeció tanto que Cana intuyó que ya estaba algo experimentada en la materia. – Pervertida… – volvió a reír.– ¡Venga! Al menos dinos qué tal es en la cama.

–¡Cana! – la reprendió Lucy, que todavía estaba en _shock_ por la confesión de Levy.

–¡Vamos! Todas os morís de curiosidad, ¿verdad? Sed sinceras…– la verdad era que sí. Todas la miraban con expectación.

–Bueno, vale… Sólo diré que es… increíble. Nunca pude llegar a imaginar que se sentiría así de bien. Es realmente hermoso estar con él de esa forma tan íntima. Es muy especial. – se sonrió al recordar algunos momentos que pasaron juntos.

–Juvia está tan feliz por Levy–san.

–Gracias, Juvia.

–Me alegro mucho por los dos, Levy. Gajeel es estupendo. – comentó Erza feliz por su amiga de la infancia.

–¡Un brindis por la pérdida de virginidad de la Princesa! – gritó Cana provocando risas en el local.

–¡Calla por Dios! – la censuró sonrojada Levy.

–Y… ¿te dolió? – preguntó Lucy con curiosidad, pero todavía impactada por ser la última de sus amigas que aún conservaba su virginidad.

–Pues… sí. De hecho, hasta la tercera vez todavía sentía alguna molestia. Pero no es un dolor muy grave, es soportable y…

–¿Y?

– Y se compensa después. – le guiñó un ojo. Lucy flipó.

–¡Qué picarona! – bromeó Cana. Todas se rieron.

–Ya verás, Lu–chan, es una experiencia muy agradable. – Lucy asintió. Si su querida amiga Levy le estaba dando consejos sexuales era que, en realidad, ella era muy lenta.

* * *

Y, en ese preciso instante, otro grupo de amigos también mantenía una conversación muy animada…

* * *

Después de su sesión de estudio, Gray propuso a sus amigos ir a su casa un rato para ver un partido de _baseball_ que echaban en la televisión esa misma tarde. Aunque Gajeel no era un gran seguidor del _baseball,_ de vez en cuando, le gustaba juntarse con sus colegas para ver algún que otro torneo, después de todo, era el deporte nacional y era inevitable saber algo deese juego. Aprovechando que tenía la casa vacía, Gray invitó a Jellal, Natsu y Gajeel para ver el juego. Sacó varios refrescos de la nevera y, además, puso en la mesa algo de picar. Sus padres habían salido fuera a visitar a unos amigos de la familia. Mika y Silver regresarían tarde. Mientras estaban con los anuncios publicitarios en la televisión, Natsu inició un nuevo tema de conversación.

–Hey Gajeel, una cosa. ¿Es verdad que Levy y tú lo habéis hecho? – preguntó Natsu sin rodeos. Gray escupió parte de su bebida por aquella pregunta.

–¡Ni de coña! – salió de los labios de Gray. Levy era una jovencita muy dulce e inocente. Era imposible que hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Gajeel.

–¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – preguntó Gajeel sin inmutarse.

–Luce. Me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Dice que Levy se lo acaba de confesar a las chicas. Oops… – siguió leyendo.– dice que no diga nada… – los otros se le quedaron mirando. Estaban a cuadros.– Mierda… Pues ahora es tarde… – se encogió de hombros.

–¿En serio lo ha contado? – Gajeel sonrió arrogantemente. Su ego se infló al saber que Levy hablaba sobre sus aventuras sexuales. Sabía que no tenía ninguna queja de él, porque siempre la dejaba bien satisfecha. No tenía nada que esconder.– Entonces supongo que no es un secreto…

–¿Eso es un sí?

–Sí, idiota. Levy y yo estamos juntos. ¿Es eso tan raro?

–¿Te has follado a Levy? – se indignó Gray levantándose del suelo. Jellal se sorprendió por la brusquedad de sus palabras.

–¡Tranquilízate Gray, por favor! – le pidió el peliazul.

–¡No puedo creerlo!

–¿Y a ti qué cojones te pasa? – Gajeel se había sentido muy ofendido por sus palabras y estaba enfadado.– Levy es mi chica y no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella.

–Levy es mi amiga desde que éramos unos críos. ¡Me importa mucho! No quiero que te pases con ella y la fuerces a hacer cosas que no quiere…

–¿Forzar? ¿Con quién cojones crees que estás hablando? Yo no he forzado a una tía en mi vida y menos a Levy, así que cállate la puta boca si no sabes de lo que hablas.

–Gray, te estás pasando. – intervino nuevamente Jellal.– No hay razón para creer que Gajeel la haya obligado a hacer nada. Él siempre la ha tratado muy bien y, además, es un amigo. No hay razón para dudar y desconfiar, ¿no crees? – razonó.

–Yo sólo sé que Gajeel era conocido por follarse a todo lo que se movía… – los rumores sobre Kurogane eran mayores que la realidad.

–No te confundas, tío. Me gusta el sexo. – comenzó a explicar Gajeel.– Siempre lo he disfrutado, me siento bien al hacerlo, pero he cambiado y ya no es sólo sexo lo que busco. Quiero algo más. Quiero… ¡Joder! Quiero sentirme conectado a esa persona. Sentirme tan jodidamente enamorado de ella, aunque no estemos haciendo nada… Con Levy me siento agitado en todos los sentidos. Siento su piel aunque no nos toquemos y cuando me toca o simplemente noto su respiración, siento todo el calor de sus sentimientos fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. Me llena y me inunda con su amor. Es una pasada de sentimiento. – los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a Gajeel en completo silencio. Él se sintió vulnerable al haber expresado tanto y se sonrojó levemente.– Ehem.– se aclaró la garganta.– No sé si he sido lo suficientemente claro.

–Totalmente.– contestó Gray sintiendo algo de envidia por ellos.– Estás completamente enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

–Sí.– se rio.– La Enana es única. Gihi.

–Perdona por lo que he dicho antes. He sido un auténtico gilipollas. Perdóname tío.

–Claro.– chocaron los puños. El buen rollo regresó a ellos. – No te preocupes. En el fondo, te entiendo. Ella era virgen cuando nos conocimos y eso siempre es algo a tener en cuenta…

–¿Eso, su virginidad me refiero, influye en algo? – preguntó Gray interesado.

–Sí, desde luego.

–¿En qué? – él era virgen y tenía curiosidad por saber.

–Bueno, ya sabes, la virginidad de una chica no es lo mismo que la de un chico... normalmente quiero decir. Siempre hay casos y casos… Mi primera vez fue con una puta y estaba borracho. No recuerdo una puta mierda, la verdad… – Gajeel siguió explicando su punto de vista.– No es que sea importante que la chica sea virgen, de hecho, Levy es la primera virgen con la que me he acostado. Pero que sea virgen es una responsabilidad. Un hombre no debería follarse a una chica virgen a no ser que tenga intención de reclamarla y conservarla para sí.

–Eso es sorprendentemente liberal viniendo de alguien que se ha ido de putas.

–Que no te extrañe tanto, Stripper. Hasta los cabrones como yo tenemos principios. – todos se rieron.

–Yo estoy esperando el momento perfecto.– añadió Natsu.– Quiero sorprender a Luce. Estoy ahorrando para una habitación de hotel, de esos rollo _suite_ nupcial. – _para su cumpleaños quiero sorprenderla…_ pensó para sí.– Mi chica sólo se merece lo mejor. – sonrió.

–Esa idea mola, Salamander. Al final resultara que no eres tan estúpido… Gihi.

–Yo…– intervino Gray.– Yo no me acostaría con una chica sin quererla. Pero no sé si seré capaz de enamorarme de nuevo…

–¡Joder Gray! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde lo de Ur–sensei? ¿Mil años? – protestó Natsu.

–¡Cállate! No me ha resultado nada fácil superarlo.

–¿Ur–sensei? ¿Te liaste con una profesora? – preguntó Gajeel sin saber que, en verdad, Gray no había tenido ninguna relación de ningún tipo.

–¡Nada de eso! Sólo se enamoró de ella, pero ella estaba casada e incluso tenía una hija de nuestra edad. – comentó Natsu despejando las dudas de Gajeel.

–No hizo falta que me confesara para que supiera que ese amor no iba a ningún sitio, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Hace tiempo que no la veo y ya no pienso en ella de ese modo. Así que, supongo que estoy bien.

–Voy a empezar a creer que sois unos románticos empedernidos.– bromeó Jellal al escuchar hablar a sus amigos. Los otros se rieron, al parecer sí que lo eran, cada uno a su estilo, pero sí que lo eran.

* * *

Para el 19 cumpleaños de Gajeel, este año se fueron a una pista de _karts_. Todos lo pasaron estupendamente y se divirtieron muchísimo. Después, se fueron a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida para recuperar las calorías que habían perdido. Y, por supuesto, luego de la cena, Gajeel y Levy se marcharon a casa de ésta para seguir celebrando, más íntimamente, su cumpleaños.

Acababan de hacer el amor y ambos estaban tumbados, completamente desnudos, dentro de la cama. Se miraban el uno al otro mientras se hacían carantoñas. Levy estaba jugueteando con los dedos de Gajeel cuando empezó a hablarle.

–Gajeel…

–¿Qué? – respondió suavemente el joven.

–Creo que soy una pervertida.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió.– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Desde que empezamos a acostarnos, no hago más que pensar en el sexo. – _Creo que tengo una adicción o algo así…_ pensó para sí inquieta. Gajeel se aguantó la risa y continuó con la conversación.

–¿Y en qué piensas?

–A mi mente vienen recuerdos de nuestras "actividades"… y sólo de pensarlo me pongo… ya sabes. – _Me gusta por donde va esto…_ pensó el moreno.

–¿Cómo?

–Ya sabes… a tono. – Gajeel no se pudo contener más y se rio.– No te burles, idiota. En serio, estoy preocupada. ¿Es esto normal? – _¿Le pasará a todo el mundo o sólo a mí?_ Se preguntaba un poco angustiada.

–Cuando piensas en el sexo, ¿piensas en mí? – le miró directamente a los ojos.

–Pues claro que pienso en ti. ¿En quién más iba a pensar, idiota?

–Gihi.– se rio de nuevo. Levy se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

–Pero eso ya lo sabías… ¡Oh Gajeel eres tan tonto! ¿Por qué me haces decir esas cosas? ¡No me gusta que te burles de mí de esta manera!

–No me burlo, Enana.– le acarició el cabello.– Pero me gusta oírte decir esas cosas. Me pone cachondo…

–¡Oh, vamos! Te digo que estoy preocupada por estos impulsos y tú me vienes con esas…

–No hay nada malo en expresar tus sentimientos a través del cuerpo. – Levy le miró recelosa.

–¿De verdad? – no estaba segura de si seguía o no bromeando con ella.

–Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo. – sonó serio.– En diferentes momentos, posturas, incluso en diferentes partes de tu cuerpo… pero sólo pienso en ti. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué cojones puede ser.

–Amor, ¿eh? – se sonrió acercándose más todavía a él. – A veces eres muy romántico, Gajeel. Me gusta.

–Así que te pone este lado mío, ¿eh? – Levy sonrío y pensó que, después de todo, Gajeel tenía razón. Pensar sólo en él y querer demostrar su afecto no era nada malo.

–Sí.– respondió sincera.– A veces, incluso no necesito más que mirarte para tener ganas de ti. Realmente me gusta todo de ti, Gajeel.

–¿Todo?

–Sí. – sonrió coqueta.– Absolutamente todo. – se lamió los labios con una expresión totalmente sensual y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

–¿Qué te gusta? – él también se relamió los labios. Le gustaba el modo en que Levy le estaba mirando en este momento. Parecía que quería devorarle y eso, siempre, era muy buena señal.

–Como ya sabes, me encanta tu pelo. Me gusta que sea tan largo y negro. Me gusta cuando cae sobre mi cuerpo cuando hacemos el amor. – Gajeel se quedó embelesado mirándola. Ella continuó hablando.– Me gustan tus ojos, no solamente por su color sino por la forma en que me miran es simplemente intensa y me paraliza. Me gusta tu boca, no sólo tus labios, sino también tus dientes y tu lengua – le rozó con la yema de los dedos el labio inferior.– Dices que no eres bueno con las palabras, pero con tu boca me has dicho mucho, Gajeel. Tus besos son muy sinceros, dulces y apasionados. Creo que me he vuelto adicta a ellos… – sonrió pícaramente.– Me gusta tu mandíbula; me encanta besarla y morderla. Es tan prominente y masculina, es muy sexy. – le acarició la zona también.– Por supuesto, me gusta tu cuello también. Me encanta acurrucarme en él y sumergirme en tu aroma. Amo tu olor y amo oler a ti después de que hagamos el amor… – llevó sus dedos hasta la oreja.– Me encanta lamerte y apretarte el lóbulo de la oreja cuando me haces gemir de placer… Amo cuando te tumbas sobre mí y me penetras sin dejarme espacio para respirar, y me abrazas tan fuerte que siento que necesito morderte tan profundo en los músculos de tus brazos porque, de lo contrario, me volvería loca. – Gajeel respiraba agitadamente mientras la escuchaba.– Me apasionan tus brazos. – añadió mientras los acariciaba.– Son fuertes, enormes, protectores. Y cuando me tomas las manos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, siento todavía más placer; me siento totalmente conectada a ti. – descendió sus dedos hasta llegar al estómago.– Tu torso parece esculpido por un artesano clásico griego; es tan duro y perfecto. Me encanta sentir tus abdominales con las yemas de mis dedos; es excitante. También me gusta lamerte despacio el pecho y tus pezones. Sé que eso te enciende porque sueltas un pequeño gemido gutural que me vuelve loca… Y ahora… sabes lo siguiente que me gusta de ti, ¿verdad? – le acarició el miembro viril. Él estaba totalmente erecto, excitado a más no poder por sus palabras y caricias.– Si quieres, puedo usar mi boca para decirte lo que mucho que me gusta o, quizás, prefieras que te lo demuestre mejor, ¿no? – él tragó saliva y ella le sonrió de forma lujuriosa. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta el interior de las sábanas e inclinó su cabeza hasta perderse en su cuerpo. Gajeel emitió un sonoro gemido. Pasaría otra noche más al lado de su amada.

* * *

Después de la _Golden week_ , las clases se retomaron el lunes 8 de mayo. Ese mismo día, Warrod–sensei aprovechó la hora de estudio para entregarles unos formularios a los estudiantes. Estos formularios eran una encuesta de interés vocacional, de la cual, otro día más en adelante, hablarían en una reunión individual con los padres.

La encuesta tenía varios _ítems_ a contestar, pero, el más importante era el siguiente: **¿Qué piensas hacer después de la Preparatoria?** Había varias opciones: la primera, "universidad"; la segunda, "trabajar"; y la tercera decía simplemente, "otros". Más abajo, el alumno debería rellenar el formulario poniendo los lugares de preferencia en el caso de que quisiera seguir estudiando o dar una explicación del por qué prefería trabajar o a qué quería dedicarse exactamente. De cualquier modo, debía justificar su respuesta alegando cualquier cosa que argumentara su decisión.

Después de finalizar la Preparatoria (a veces, también llamada Bachillerato), los estudiantes tenían básicamente dos opciones: por un lado, podían seguir estudiando, y, por otro lado, podían obtener un empleo. Si decidían seguir estudiando, podían escoger entre tres tipos distintos de escuelas de grado superior: la primera, podían ir a la _daigaku_ (universidad) que, por lo general, eran cuatro años de estudios, exceptuando carreras como Medicina, Odontología y Veterinaria que se ampliaría a seis cursos; la segunda opción era acceder a una _tanki daigaku_ , una carrera de corta duración, ya que en vez de cuatro años, serían dos (Puericultura, era un ejemplo de este tipo de carreras); y la tercera vía era ir a la _senmon gakkou_ , una escuela de formación profesional (muy parecida al instituto) en la que se podían estudiar muchísimas carreras técnicas como procesamiento de datos y computación, hostelería, cocina, confección de ropa occidental y japonesa, mecánica automotriz, instalaciones eléctricas y electrónicas, etc.

Durante la hora de la comida, mientras estaban en la cafetería, Gray no dejaba de pensar en el formulario que les había dado previamente Warrod-sensei.

–Gray–sama está más callado de lo habitual. ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Juvia preocupada.

–Sólo estaba pensando… Nada. Olvídalo.

–¡Juvia quiere escuchar lo que quiere decir Gray–sama! ¡Juvia le ayudará en lo que sea! – le dijo con ojos de enamorada.

–No es nada… Sólo pensaba en los estudios. Ya sabes, lo de la encuesta…

–¡Gray–sama es bueno en todo! Así que puede estudiar lo que desee.

–Eso no es del todo exacto… – suspiró. Sus notas, desde siempre, habían sido regulares, por lo que sabía que sería complicado que fuera a la universidad. – ¿Tú que quieres hacer, Juvia? ¿Lo tienes claro?

–Juvia desea ser una buena esposa para Gray–sama.

–Hablaba de los estudios, Juvia… – le corrigió mientras se le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

–En ese caso… Juvia quiere estudiar algo relacionado con el Patronaje y…

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Natsu mientras engullía su comida.

–Se refiere a diseñar ropa, la costura y esas cosas… – le aclaró Gray.

–¡Gray–sama sabe de todo! – suspiró embelesada por sus conocimientos.

–¡Ahhhh! – comprendió el pelirosa.– ¡Yo voy a estudiar Coordinación de Emergencias y Protección Civil! – alegó Natsu muy seguro de sí mismo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

–¿Y eso? – preguntó Gajeel pasmado. Que Natsu tuviera claro su futuro, mientras que él no había pensado todavía en nada, le dejó completamente perplejo.

–Quiero ser bombero como mi padre. – sonrió orgulloso.

–Eso es muy duro, Natsu. Tendrás que apuntarte a una academia para prepararte la Oposición, además de sacarte varios _carnets_ de conducir, por no mencionar el entrenamiento físico…

–Al contrario que tú, Gray, yo tengo un par de huevos. – bromeó Natsu haciendo que Gajeel empezara a reír.

–Imbécil…

–Lo tengo claro. Siempre he admirado a mi padre, así que… quiero ser como él. Llegar a ser Jefe de Bomberos de Tokyo. Escuchadme bien porque en unos años me veréis desfilar en el _Dezomeshiki_ de Año Nuevo. – salió de su cara una enorme sonrisa. Natsu siempre había sido un tipo muy confiado y seguro de sí mismo y, además, sacaba lo mejor de las personas. Eso le gustaba a Gajeel, pero nunca, jamás, lo reconocería en voz alta.

–Me alegra que tengas tan claro lo que quieres hacer en el futuro, Natsu.– comentó Erza mientras se comía un pedazo de su tarta de fresa.

–¿Tú ya sabes lo que quieres, Erza? – preguntó Gray mirándola.

–Sí.– ella miró a Jellal, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, y le sonrió dulcemente.– Jellal y yo iremos a la Universidad Meiji y estudiaremos Derecho y Criminología.

–¿Los dos? ¿Juntos? – se sorprendió Gajeel. Era raro que una pareja de instituto coincidiera en la misma universidad y, más, cursando los mismos estudios.

–Ambos tenemos en común nuestra pasión por las Leyes.– explicó Jellal.– Así que seguiremos estudiando juntos.

–¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Juvia emocionada por sus dos amigos. – Podréis seguir con vuestro amor en la universidad… ¡Juvia siente envidia por vosotros!

–¿Y tú, Gajeel? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Gray.

–No lo sé, aún…

–¡Vaya! Me alegra no ser el único que no lo tiene claro. Me da que somos los únicos en clase que no saben qué hacer…

–¿En serio? ¿Todos lo tienen claro ya?

–Sí.– asintió Gray.

–No puede ser…

–¿No me crees? ¡Mira! – Gray se levantó de la mesa y elevó la voz: – ¡Cana! ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

–¡Enología! – respondió directamente desde la otra mesa.– En la Universidad de Keio.

–¿Y tú, Laxus? – añadió Gray viendo que estaba comiendo al lado de Cana.

–Electricidad y Electrónica, ¿por?

–Curiosidad. Yo no lo tengo claro aún… – Gray miró a Gajeel de soslayo.

–Vale, Stripper. He pillado tu punto. Tú y yo somos los únicos idiotas que no saben qué coño hacer con su vida… – se levantó de la mesa para limpiar su bandeja. Si todos los demás lo tenían tan claro, Levy debía de saberlo también. ¿Qué querría estudiar ella? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde?

Subió los tres pisos y entró a la clase, Levy no estaba en el aula, pero Lucy sí. Se acercó hasta ella para preguntar por la otra joven y vio que la rubia estaba rellenando el formulario de estudios. Gajeel lo miró por encima.

–¿Universidad Waseda? – preguntó alertando así a Lucy de su presencia.

–¡Ah! Hola, Gajeel. Perdona, no te había visto.– le sonrió.– Sí, iré a la Soudai – también era conocida con este nombre esa universidad.

–¿No es una universidad de pijos?

–Bueno… sí. Es privada y de difícil acceso, pero como mi familia siempre ha estudiado allí, pues digamos que me resulta más fácil entrar.

–Ya veo…– _dinero y posición social…_ pensó Gajeel. Dos cosas que él nunca tendría.– ¿Y qué quieres estudiar? – se apoyó en una mesa cercana para estar más cómodo.

–Periodismo.– respondió entusiasmada.– Siempre me ha gustado escribir y, aunque sueño con publicar una novela, también me gustaría cubrir noticias internacionales y ver mundo.

–Suena bien… – comentó Gajeel. Lucy era la mejor amiga de su chica. Él lo sabía perfectamente. Tenían en común muchas cosas, entre otras, su gran amor por la lectura y la redacción de prensa. ¿Querría Levy estudiar Periodismo también? ¿Querría hacer como Lucy y viajar como corresponsal? Le aterró tanto la idea de estar lejos de ella que no se atrevió a preguntarle a la rubia si sabía qué haría Levy el próximo curso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Gajeel y Levy terminaron de hacer sus tareas escolares, por lo que decidieron tumbarse un rato en la cama de Gajeel mientras escuchaban algo de música. Estaban abrazados y hablando sobre diferentes temas. Gajeel ya casi se había olvidado de la dichosa encuesta hasta que Levy se lo recordó.

–Oye, Gajeel. Aún no me has dicho qué piensas hacer el próximo año. No hemos hablado de eso. – le comentó mirándole a los ojos.

–Ya… bueno… Aún no la he rellenado. – se refería a la encuesta.

–¿Y eso?

–No lo tengo claro… – tenía miedo de preguntar, pero no le quedaba otra.– ¿Tú qué has escrito? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Me gustaría estudiar Literatura.

–¿Literatura? – se quedó pensativo.– No me sorprende… ¿Y dónde? – se atrevió a preguntar.

–He puesto varias opciones, pero me gustaría ir a la Todai.– aquélla era una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

–¿La Todai? Joder… – aunque era una universidad pública, allí sólo asistían los mejores alumnos de todo Japón. En el caso de Levy no era algo imposible matricularse allí, sino más bien algo lógico teniendo en cuenta la excelencia de sus notas.

–Tienen el mejor departamento de Literatura. – le explicó. Gajeel se quedó mirándola pensativo. _Bueno, al menos se quedará en Tokyo._

–Seguro que te admiten.– le dijo mientras jugueteaba con mechones de su cabello.

–Gracias. – ella le sonrió.– No quiero parecer pesada, Gajeel. Pero… tendrías que escribir algo en el formulario… Hay que entregarlo mañana.

–Lo sé.

–¿No hay nada que te guste?

–No sé.

–Eres buen músico, ¿quizá podrías estudiar algo de eso? – Gajeel se quedó pensando. Lo de la guitarra lo veía algo así como un _hobby,_ una manera de desconectar de los problemas de la vida cotidiana. No lo veía como algo a lo que dedicarse profesionalmente, de lo contrario, podría volverse aburrido o fastidioso.

–No lo creo…

–¿Y algo de mecánica? Me dijiste que te gustaba trabajar en el taller con tu padre. – eso sonaba algo mejor.

–¿Automoción? – se quedó pensativo. La verdad era que disfrutaba mucho arreglando motores y se le daba bien. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y Metalicana se sentía orgulloso de ejercer esa profesión. Su padre, el abuelo de Gajeel, le había enseñado el oficio y, así, heredó el taller. ¿Sería el momento de Gajeel de unirse y heredar el negocio familiar? – ¿Saldrías con un mecánico? – le preguntó a Levy sabiendo que él no iría a la universidad como ella y que tampoco tendría un salario demasiado elevado, por no mencionar que esa profesión no estaba muy valorada socialmente hablando.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – frunció levemente el ceño. Levy vio que eso le preocupaba, así que decidió aliviar su pesar del mismo modo que él solía hacerlo para apoyarla: quitándole hierro al asunto: – ¡Claro que saldría con un mecánico! ¿Acaso no sabes que las mujeres nos sentimos atraídas por los hombres de uniforme? – bromeó y él sonrío.– Seguro que el mono te queda muy bien. Y estarías muy sexy lleno de aceite… – tonteó con él. Gajeel sonrío y la besó en los labios. Entendía que Levy le estaba apoyando.

–Decidido entonces. Haré Mecánica Automotriz. No puedo esperar a decírselo a mi viejo. Seguro que se vuelve loco de alegría. Gihi.– Levy asintió feliz por él.

– _Ne_ , Gajeel. – le susurró levemente.– Tú sabes que yo saldría contigo independientemente de cual fuera tu profesión, ¿verdad?

–Enana…

–Yo te quiero y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. – añadió muy seria. Gajeel se conmovió por dentro por sus palabras y la abrazó muy fuerte.

–Gracias, Lev.

* * *

El fin de semana siguiente (del viernes 19 al domingo 21 de mayo) se organizó uno de los festivales más importantes de Tokyo: el Sanja Matsuri de Asakusa. Se celebraba en el templo budista Senso-ji en el barrio de Asakusa, el cual estaba situado a unos 20 minutos en metro de Bunkyo, por lo que estaba muy cerca de su barrio.

El Festival estaba dedicado a los tres fundadores del templo, por lo que la gente sacaba en brazos tres _mikoshi_ (altares portátiles) en procesión, y a la diosa Kannon que era la deidad budista de la piedad y la misericordia.

Al ser uno de los festivales más importantes, mucha gente iba a visitarlo, por lo que la zona de los _yatai_ (los puestos de venta) estaban completamente abarrotados. Como en todo buen _matsuri_ , las chicas iban vestidas con _yukatas_. Todos estaban esperando en un puesto de comida para comprar _kakigori_ (el raspado de hielo con sirope) cuando, de repente, un joven muy atractivo de cabellos cortos y de un color blanquecino apareció de repente.

–¡Gray! – saludó el joven desconocido.

–¿Lyon? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Lyon Vastia pertenecía al instituto de preparatoria Lamia Scale. Tenía la misma edad que Gray y se conocían desde que eran niños. Además, eran vecinos y sus familias se conocían perfectamente.

–Lo mismo que todos. Visitando el festival. Por cierto… ¿Preparado para perder en la final de fútbol? – preguntó arrogante. Se estaba refiriendo al próximo evento deportivo en el que se decidiría el mejor _club_ de todo Tokyo. Y no sólo de fútbol, sino de todos los deportes.

–Los del Fairy Tail no perderemos, Lyon. Métetelo en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes…

–¡Ja! Ya lo veremos… – Lyon dejó de discutir con Gray en cuanto vio a una joven de cabellos azules detrás del moreno. Se quedó admirándola completamente hechizado por su dulce belleza.

–¿Es esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista? – preguntó en voz alta mientras tomaba las manos de Juvia.

–¿Eh? – Juvia se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así.

–¡Qué directo! – se asombró Lucy tapándose la boca con sus manos. Erza y Levy asintieron con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquella escena parecía sacada de una novela de amor.

–Soy Lyon. – se presentó el joven.– Me acabo de enamorar de ti. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

–Juvia no puede. – negó con su cabeza.– Juvia sólo ama a Gray-sama.

–¿A Gray? – se giró para verle.– ¡Te reto a un duelo! – le desafió.

–¿Qué? ¡No pienso aceptar! – respondió el joven Fullbuster.

–¡Eres un cobarde!

–¡Qué lío!– se quejó Gray viendo el panorama.

–¡Quién gane el torneo de futbol se quedará con Juvia!

–¡Cállate ya! – Gray no podía más. La situación le estaba superando, al contrario que al resto de sus amigos que disfrutaban de la escena de lo lindo. De reojo, los miraba sonreír. _Sois lo peor…_ pensaba mientras Juvia le tenía agarrado por el brazo derecho y Lyon por el izquierdo. –¿Por qué a mí? – maldijo su suerte.

* * *

Para los alumnos de tercer año, las actividades extraescolares de los _clubs_ (tanto deportivos como culturales) terminaban en el mes de junio. Al contrario que los estudiantes de primer y segundo año, ellos debían concentrarse en sus estudios, por lo que, en la mayoría de los centros de preparatoria, los estudiantes participaban en un torneo para despedirse de su _club_. La final sería a finales del mes de junio. Así, entre tareas escolares y actividades extraescolares pasó ese mes muy rápidamente.

Por decisión de la directiva de los centros de preparatoria, se decretó que la final se realizaría en el instituto Fairy Tail por ser uno de los que tenían más infraestructuras y condicionamiento deportivos. El sábado 24 de junio empezó la final de ese torneo que duraría todo el fin de semana. Así, se asignó a cada deporte una hora y un lugar para los encuentros.

Levy se disponía ir al gimnasio para ver el combate de Gajeel cuando, de repente, se chocó con alguien por el pasillo. Era una chica joven de otro instituto. Sabía que era de otro centro, por su uniforme, el cual era de estilo marinero pero íntegramente de color negro. A Levy le chocó la altura de su falda, pues era tan larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

–Disculpa. – dijo Levy. La verdad es que tenía un poco de prisa e iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención. Quizá la culpa de chocarse fue de ella.

–No.

–¿No? – se giró para mirarla. Ella era alta, delgada, voluptuosa y tenía una melena pelirroja muy larga. No la había visto antes, al menos, eso pensó en un principio. – ¿Qué significa eso?

–Que no te disculpo, niñata. – Levy no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Por qué esa chica era tan borde con ella?– ¿Tú eres Levy McGarden, no?

–Sí.– se extrañó de que conociera su nombre.

–¿La supuesta novia de Kurogane? – preguntó con mala intención.

–Estoy saliendo con Gajeel, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

–Alguien con quien hace mucho mejor pareja que contigo. – le espetó a la cara.

–¿Cómo dices? – Levy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Alguien que lo conoce mucho mejor que tú… – se mofó de ella. Levy ató cabos: pelirroja, con apariencia de loca y hablaba de Gajeel. Debía de ser su exnovia.

–Tú eres Flare, ¿verdad? – la otra asintió riéndose.

–Así que te ha hablado de mí, ¿eh? Sabía que Kurogane no podría olvidarme. Después de todo, follábamos todo el tiempo, así que es normal que aún piense en mí.– Levy sabía que sus palabras eran así de maliciosas porque quería herirla. Ella era lista y no caería en su juego.

–Gajeel ha pasado página. Ya no es como era. Ha cambiado y ahora está conmigo.

–¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso te sientes especial? ¿Superior? ¿Algo así como "soy una buena chica y él me quiere y ha cambiado por mí? ¡Eso es tan patético! – se burló nuevamente de ella.

–Nada de eso. Gajeel ha cambiado porque él así lo ha querido.

–Eres fea, bajita y plana. Poca cosa para él. No sé qué hace Kurogane contigo.

–Sus gustos han mejorado. – puede que Levy no fuera una chica contestataria, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera devolver los golpes, dialécticamente hablando, claro.

–Todo el mundo sabe que Kurogane adora follar con todas. Pronto se cansara de ti. Eres su nuevo coñito. Nada más. Después de un tiempo le aburrirás y volverá a mí como hace siempre. Yo sé bien lo que le gusta…

–Eso sí que es patético… Me das pena, Flare. Él te rechazó. Asúmelo y vive tu vida. – le dijo Levy con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir.

–Yo de ti me iría con cuidado.

–¿Me estás amenazando?

–Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Aléjate de él o te arrepentirás.

–Gajeel es mi novio. – Levy se armó de valor y añadió.– Yo no tengo por qué alejarme de él. Eres tú la que sobra.

–Kurogane es mío, zorra.– le dio un empujón en el hombro. A pesar de que Levy no era una persona conflictiva y camorrista (de hecho, era todo lo contrario), no se echó atrás y se enfrentó a ella.

–¡No lo es! – se enderezó. Flare arrugó el entrecejo en señal de enfado y agarró de la solapa de su uniforme a Levy empujándola contra la pared.

–Voy a joderte la vida. Estás avisada.– la amenazó mirándola directamente a los ojos, después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándola totalmente confundida y agitada.

En caliente, la joven se había enfrentado a ella, pero, ahora, cuando todo había terminado sintió unas profundas e irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Se quedó con el susto en el cuerpo. La adrenalina que su cuerpo emitió minutos antes, ahora estaba desapareciendo, y la ansiedad y el miedo tenían que salir por algún lado. Nunca antes la habían agredido y amenazado y se sintió débil, pequeña e indefensa. Odiaba esa sensación. Se fue al baño para llorar a solas, luego se lavaría la cara y dejaría atrás lo ocurrido. Ahora tocaba animar a Gajeel en la competición. Todo lo demás, no importaba.

* * *

Por supuesto, los equipos deportivos del Fairy Tail, incluido la liga individual de _kickboxing_ , vencieron en su primer encuentro. En cuanto vio la sonrisa ganadora de Gajeel en el _ring_ , Levy olvidó totalmente su desafortunado encuentro con Flare. Jura-sensei, al finalizar la tarde, envió a todos los miembros del equipo a descansar, por lo que Gajeel no pudo pasar la noche del sábado en casa de Levy; debía estar concentrado en el último de sus combates, así que respetó el deseo de su entrenador.

Más tarde por la noche, a solas en su casa, Levy revivió el altercado y empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió la necesidad de desahogarse. Necesitaba a hablar con alguien. Sabía que lo correcto sería hablar con Gajeel, pues, además de ser su novio, estaba involucrado de alguna forma en el asunto. ¡Por el amor de Dios, su exnovia acababa de amenazarla! ¡Él debía saberlo! Pero Levy tampoco quería que ese último fin de semana de los _clubs_ , se quedara manchado por ese horrible recuerdo. Así que decidió llamar a Lucy, su mejor amiga, para pedirle consejo. Estuvieron hablando más de una hora por teléfono. Lucy le recomendó que se olvidara de Flare, le dijo que estaba celosa y que seguramente su amenaza no era real. No sería la primera ex que molestaba a la novia actual. Aquello, por desgracia, era muy frecuente. La rubia añadió que si Flare volvía a molestarla, entonces sí se lo dijera a Gajeel. A Levy, el consejo le pareció muy sensato. Después de todo, no quería hacer un alboroto por tan sólo una pequeña discusión, por qué… sólo era eso, ¿verdad? Una pequeña y aislada discusión, ¿no?

* * *

Al día siguiente se reanudaron los últimos enfrentamientos deportivos, y se concluyó quiénes fueron los equipos vencedores. El instituto Fairy Tail despuntó entre todos, especialmente en _kickboxing_ en el que se clasificaron los tres atletas individuales: el primer puesto fue para Gajeel, el segundo para Laxus y el tercero para Elfman. La fiesta y la alegría se repartieron por todo el centro escolar. Metalicana estaba tan contento por su hijo que invitó a su familia (Levy incluida) a cenar _sushi_ en su restaurante favorito. La vida no podía irle mejor a Gajeel.

* * *

El lunes a primera hora de la mañana, toda la alegría y la emoción con la que acabaron el domingo se fue al traste. Algunos vándalos habían entrado al instituto por la noche y habían destrozado gran parte del inmueble; había muchas ventanas rotas, mesas y sillas desperdigadas por el suelo y aulas específicas como el laboratorio de Física y Química estaban completamente siniestrados. Todos los alumnos estaban sobrecogidos por aquel destrozo. Makarov, el director del centro, salió al patio para hablar con los alumnos. Evidentemente las clases se suspenderían el día de hoy. Tendrían que llamar a la policía y ellos harían un informe oficial sobre el asunto.

–Han sido los de Raven Tail, seguro.– dijo un alumno a lo lejos.

–¡Sí! ¡Seguro! – las voces de los estudiantes empezaron a resonar de fondo.

–Se han picado porque perdieron la Liga deportiva y ésta es su forma de vengarse.

–¡Son unos envidiosos!

–¡Son lo peor!

–¡Calma! ¡Calma! – habló el director.– No tenemos pruebas contra ellos. No podemos hacer nada. Mañana se retomaran las clases. Idos a casa y no hagáis ninguna tontería. Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque el centro había sido limpiado y arreglado, algunas aulas aún no estaban disponibles. Pero, lo peor, fue que, en la fachada del edificio, había una gran pintada. Era una amenaza de muerte dirigida a Makarov: "Acabaré contigo y con tu estúpido centro" decía el escrito. No había ninguna firma, pero sí que había una especie de dibujo, un símbolo que representaba el emblema del instituto Raven Tail, el centro cuya dirección recaía en las manos de Ivan Dreyar, el hijo de Makarov y el padre de Laxus.

Un pequeño grupo de alumnos, al ver la amenaza, fue al despacho del director para hablar directamente con Makarov.

–Ese escrito relaciona directamente al Raven Tail en los destrozos del instituto.– explicó Erza lo más calmadamente posible.

–Nos están declarando la guerra.– añadió Gajeel pensativo.

–Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir en el momento en el que todos los _yankees_ de Tokyo se matricularon en el Raven.– añadió Laxus un poco alterado. – Estaba clarísimo que vendrían a por nosotros.

–¿Pero por qué nos atacan? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Esto no puede ser solamente por rencor…– dio voz a sus pensamientos Gray.

–Tiene que haber un motivo… – intentaba descifrar Natsu sin éxito.

–Desde que tengo memoria, mi viejo ha intentado jodernos al abuelo y a mí.

–Así es Laxus.– le dio la razón Makarov.– Tu padre quería que dejara mi cargo como director y le cediera a él el centro, pero yo no quise retirarme. Él adquirió otro centro y, al parecer, se está apoderando de todos los institutos de Tokyo. La mayoría de escuelas que han cerrado como el Grimoire o el Phatom han sido puestas a la venta y él ha comprado los terrenos. No sé qué es exactamente lo que pretende, pero creo que sus intenciones son las de apoderarse del Fairy también.

–Así, parece que quiera crear una especie de ejército delictivo. – comentó Jellal.

–¿Algo así como una banda? ¿Una mafia? – preguntó Erza.

–Un puñado de menores delincuentes que hacen lo que se les ordene… – empezó a decir Gajeel.

–Y, además, impunemente porque si son menores de 18 años no irían a prisión… – añadió Jellal.

–Así se podría apoderar de las calles de Tokyo. Haría y desharía a su antojo. – se preocupó Gray.

–Y, lo peor, es que acabaría con el Fairy Tail… – añadió Laxus.

–Tiene sentido… Mi hijo es un ser retorcido.– suspiró con pesar el anciano.

–Podríamos pararles los pies… – sugirió Gajeel.

–Vayamos a su centro y peguémosles una buena paliza. Así se les quitarán las ganas de fastidiarnos.– declaró Natsu. Gajeel y Laxus asintieron apoyándole.

–No hagáis nada. Dejadlo estar. – les mandó Makarov.– La policía se hará cargo. Vosotros no os metáis en líos. Si os pillan en peleas, vuestro futuro se verá afectado y no os admitirán en ninguna escuela. – en Japón, no sólo las notas contaban para el expediente académico, sino que también se incluía cualquier problema fuera del centro. Si el alumno tenía antecedentes penales, automáticamente las universidades lo rechazarían. Makarov quería evitar a toda costa que eso les sucediera a sus amados alumnos. – Prometedme que no haréis nada. – les miró seriamente. Todos asintieron con más o menos reticencia. De momento, tan sólo podían esperar.

 **Fin capítulo 25**

 **Notas de autora:** la información sobre Educación Superior la he sacado de la página _ideamatsu . com_ ; para el resto de cosas sobre tercer año de preparatoria y demás me he basado en la página de _japonismo,_ en el manga _Relife_ y en el dorama _Koinaka._ La información sobre el festival del Templo de Asakusa es de la web _flapyinjapan._

 **Agradecimientos a:** Giuly DG, Wendy Dragneel, BianWW, Shonenevolution, Stefi, vickynya12, Giogia, Saknicte, Cana–chan, Lily–chan, Crazyy, Carla S.C, Asia12, ZERO2822 y Carito Uchiha por vuestros _reviews_. Sé que la cantidad no debería condicionarme, pero es que me dais la vida. En serio. Nos leemos. ¡Ja ne!

 **P.D:** ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 26**

Habían pasado varios días desde el primer ataque del Raven Tail al instituto Fairy. El ambiente en el centro de las hadas no podía ser más tenso. El mobiliario dañado había sido reparado, sin embargo, los laboratorios aún permanecían cerrados. Así, se cancelaron las clases prácticas, dedicándose completamente a estudiar teoría en las aulas ordinarias. Los estudiantes, en general, tenían los nervios a flor de piel, pero, sobre todo, destacaba el enfado de un grupo de alumnos de la clase 3–1 a los que el asunto del Raven parecía afectarles de una forma algo más personal.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray y Laxus se morían por entrar en el Raven y darle una paliza a todo aquel que se les pusiera por delante. No obstante, le habían prometido a su director que no harían nada al respecto y esperarían al siguiente movimiento de los del Raven mientras la Policía, a su vez, seguía con su investigación. A pesar de su rabia, ellos eran hombres de palabra y cumplirían con sus promesas.

* * *

Desde su despacho en el centro Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyar, sentando en su mesa, maldecía su suerte. Había provocado a su padre, pero éste no había dado señal alguna de querer vengarse por los daños ocasionados. Se lo dejó muy claro en su nota de la fachada. Su intención era la de buscarle las cosquillas, provocarle para que fuera él quién atacara a su centro y así tener una excusa para denunciarle. Pero no, Ivan se había olvidado de que su padre, al contrario que él, era un ser decente y paciente. No caería en su juego. No podría manipularle tan fácilmente. Probablemente habría hablado con sus chicos, sus estudiantes a los que quería como si fueran miembros de su propia familia, y les habría pedido calma. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! No podían ser más distintos. Ivan no era un hombre al que le gustara esperar, así que decidió llamar a sus estudiantes más conflictivos para pedirles un pequeño favor: allanar el Fairy Tail, intimidar a sus estudiantes para, finalmente, llegar hasta su director y golpearle hasta que accediera a retirarse y abandonar el instituto. Si no se llegaba a esos términos y Makarov no se echaba atrás –sabía que el hombre era muy testarudo y seguiría luchando y peleando por el Fairy Tail no importando lo que le sucediera a él mismo–, Ivan no dudaría en tomar medidas más drásticas: una desaparición más en su historial no le supondría nada nuevo. Por supuesto, él nunca se ensuciaba las manos. Siempre tenía buenos sicarios para hacer que sus planes de conquista de las calles de Tokyo –a través de _yankees_ menores –salieran bien. Su lema era el "fin justifica los medios". Pensando en su nuevo plan, Ivan se reía desde su escritorio. Ése, sin duda alguna, sería el final para el Fairy Tail.

* * *

Los estudiantes de tercer año en el instituto Fairy ya no participaban en las actividades extraescolares de los _clubs_ (debían dedicarse a sus estudios en su lugar), por lo que toda la energía que Gajeel (entre otros) quemaba durante sus horas de entrenamiento, le estaba pasando factura. Necesitaba desfogarse. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de acción. Se moría por participar en una pelea, aunque ésta fuera amistosa.

La hora de estudio acababa de terminar cuando, de repente, Cana, la cual estaba sentada junto a la ventana, se fijó en que estaba ocurriendo algo afuera. Se asomó a la ventana y vio que un gran grupo de jóvenes saltaron la valla del instituto y entraron, evidentemente sin permiso, en el centro. En seguida, avisó a sus compañeros de clase para que se acercaran y lo vieran también.

Todos los intrusos vestían un uniforme negro, de esos en el que las chaquetas podían abotonarse hasta el cuello, aunque, la mayoría de ellos, llevaba el pecho al descubierto. También, detrás de ellos, había un pequeño grupo de chicas, sin embargo, éste era bastante inferior al grupo de los chicos. En cualquier caso, todos iban armados con bates de _baseball_ , puños americanos y navajas y cuchillos. Se notaba que tenían ganas de crear problemas. Sin duda, venían a armar un nuevo gran follón en el instituto.

–Son los alumnos de Raven Tail.– comentó Laxus viéndoles acercarse. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño turbado.

–¿Raven Tail? ¡Oh, no! – se asustaron Jet y Droy.

–Al parecer no han podido aguantar más y han venido a por nosotros… – añadió Gray. Juvia estaba a su lado y le miraba en silencio. Estaba preocupada por él por si se metía en algún problema. Ella sabía, de primera mano porque había estado en el Phantom Lord, que los alumnos del Raven eran unos auténticos criminales.

–¡Han venido en pleno día! ¡Y van armados, además! – señaló Bickslow sorprendido.

–Deben ser realmente estúpidos para retarnos de esta manera… – agregó Freed.

–¡Ya lo creo que son estúpidos! – habló Gajeel con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.– Pero su estupidez acaba de alegrarme el día. Gihi.– añadió mientras crujía los nudillos de sus puños.

–El director dijo que esperásemos y lo hemos hecho. – expresó Erza sonriente.– Hemos cumplido nuestra palabra. No estaríamos haciendo nada malo, si interviniéramos ahora.

–Así es.– la apoyó Jellal.– Y ahora debemos defendernos.

–¡Sí! – se alegró Natsu.– ¡Tenemos pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Estoy encendido! – sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

La mayoría de los miembros del aula 3–1 bajaron corriendo por las escaleras a la entrada del instituto, con el fin de que los delincuentes del Raven no entraran en el edificio. No querían que su centro escolar sufriera más daños de los ya ocasionados. Había que protegerlo sí o sí.

Una vez que estaban en la planta baja, los estudiantes se desperdigaron por varios puntos clave del patio central para pararles los pies a los intrusos. Así, Gray se fue hacia la zona sur del instituto y empezó a pelear contra un grupo de chicos encabezados por un líder de aspecto muy siniestro llamado Keyes. Laxus, por su parte, se marchó hacia el sureste donde combatiría contra un antiguo adversario de _kickboxing:_ Tempester, un joven de melena rubia con piel oscura. Detrás de él, le seguían siempre fieles Bickslow y Freed. Jellal se fue hacia el este, donde se enfrentó a un tipo muy duro; era pelirrojo con el pelo de punta y, aunque se llamaba Erik, se le conocía como Cobra. Natsu junto la ayuda de Elfman, entre otros, se quedó en la entrada del edificio para impedir el paso. Se enfrentó a varios, pero de entre todos los enemigos, destacó un chico rubio con el pelo muy largo que le estaba dando una buena pelea. Se llamaba Zancrow.

Mientras sus compañeros combatían con los delincuentes del Raven Tail, Gajeel se fue hacia la zona norte del instituto. Se alegró de que Levy –junto con Lucy– estuviera reunida con los profesores en el momento de la invasión; tenía trabajo como delegada de clase y eso le vino de perlas. Si ella se hubiera visto mezclada en el ataque, él no hubiera podido evitar preocuparse por ella. Al menos sabía que ella se encontraba a salvo.

En la zona norte se reencontró con dos viejos conocidos: Kawaku y Yomazu, dos alumnos del Grimoire Heart (el cual había sido absorbido por el Raven Tail) que, después de una pelea de _kickboxing,_ le acorralaron a la salida de su centro para propinarle una paliza. Gracias a la ayuda de Laxus, consiguió librarse de la tunda. No obstante, al verlos sintió que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para ajustar cuentas. Gajeel sonrió ante las expectativas. La última vez que los vio, lo cogieron por sorpresa y, además, tenía las manos atadas (en sentido figurado y no tan figurado, pues uno de ellos le cogió por detrás), pero, ahora, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Por un lado, estaba defendiendo su instituto del ataque de un centro rival y, por otro lado, ya no participaba en el club de _kickboxing_ ; sus días en aquella actividad extraescolar terminaron felizmente, por lo que ya no podían echarle del mismo. Ahora, podría defenderse y pelear sin que hubiera repercusiones al respecto.

–No sabéis lo bien que me venís. – les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.– Llevo días sin entrenar y me estoy oxidando. ¿Queréis ser mi saco de pegada? O también podría usaros para hacer _sparring._ Gihi.– se rio Gajeel burlándose de ellos.

–No te pongas tan gallito, Kurogane. La última vez te pegamos una buena paliza. – dijo Yomazu dándose aires de grandeza.

–¡Eso es! ¡Cállate! – le apoyó el otro.

–¿Llamáis a eso paliza? Paliza la que os pegué yo en el _ring_. Gihi.– ante la provocación, los dos fueron a por él.

Kawaku llevaba un bate de _baseball_ con él, por lo que se dirigió a Gajeel para pegarle un buen golpe. El moreno se protegió con el antebrazo del ataque rompiendo el bate en el acto, lo cual dejó perplejo a su rival. En apenas un año, Gajeel se había hecho aún más fuerte. Así, lo cogió de la solapa de la chaqueta con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El ataque fue tan brutal que la nariz de Kowaku se rompió al instante. Gimiendo, el alumno de –ahora– el Raven Tail intentaba contener la sangre que brotaba de su nariz sin éxito alguno. No tardó en marearse y caer al suelo. Por su parte, Yomazu, el cual usaba un puño americano en la mano como arma, quiso atacar a Gajeel pensando en pillarle desprevenido. No obstante, Gajeel ya esperaba un ataque por detrás; conocía a sus enemigos y sabía de primera mano lo cobardes que eran. Esquivó su ataque, agarrándole de la muñeca y le mandó a volar con una técnica de _judo_ nueva que aprendió este año en el _club_. Yomazu cayó al suelo boca arriba, estaba muy malherido. Gajeel aprovechó para cogerle la mano y quitarle el arma. La lanzó lejos para que no pudiera recuperarla. Cuando fue a coger a su rival del suelo para continuar la pelea, éste comenzó a suplicar.

–¡Me rindo! – gritó viendo que estaba desarmado y era más débil que Gajeel. Si continuaba la pelea, sabía que quedaría peor que su amigo.

–Estás de coña, ¿no? – preguntó Gajeel.– Si acabamos de empezar…

–¡No quiero pelear! – se justificó y, poniéndose de rodillas, tal y como hacían los japoneses para expresar arrepentimiento, añadió:– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!

–Puto cobarde…– maldijo Gajeel entre dientes. Ese par de golpes no había sido suficiente para él. Necesitaría pelear contra otro para descargar su frustración.

* * *

Mientras los chicos peleaban y defendían su instituto, las chicas no se mantenían indiferentes. Tenían su propio enfrentamiento también.

Las _yankees_ del Raven Tail se dirigieron a intimidar a unas jóvenes alumnas de primero del Fairy. Ellas no eran tan fuertes y experimentadas en la lucha como los chicos de su centro, pero también se metían en peleas. La líder del grupo del Raven era una chica de pelo verde y ojos azules llamada Kyouka. A su derecha, estaba otra joven de cabellos largos negros y ojos rojos, Seilah se llamaba, y, a su izquierda, una chica bajita, de aspecto muy aniñado, con el pelo corto y negro, su nombre era Lamy. Detrás de ellas, había algunas chicas más. Antes de que se salieran las cosas de control y atacaran a las pobres jovencitas, apareció Erza con un _bokken_ (el que usaba para _kendo_ ) en su mano.

–Soy Erza Scarlet.– se presentó solemne.– Soy la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes del Fairy Tail y vosotras, estudiantes del Raven Tail, no disponéis de ningún permiso para estar aquí. ¡Marchaos inmediatamente o ateneros a las consecuencias! – advirtió seria. Detrás de ella estaban Cana, Juvia y Mira apoyándola.

–¡Erza–san! – suspiraron las alumnas de primero, las cuales estaban aterrorizadas por ver a las delincuentes, sin embargo, se sintieron aliviadas al ver a la presidenta en su rescate. Con Scarlet estaban seguras de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

Lucy y Levy estaban en la sala de profesores (en la primera planta), cuando se desató el escándalo en el Fairy Tail. Ajenas totalmente a la problemática que se daba en el centro, es decir, a la incursión en la que algunos miembros del Raven Tail habían allanado las instalaciones del instituto, salieron caminando tranquilamente hacia su clase. A mitad del camino, justo en el relleno de la escalera que daba a la segunda planta, se toparon con dos jóvenes con un uniforme diferente al suyo, éste era totalmente oscuro.

–¡Un momento! – les llamó el orden Lucy.– ¡Vosotros no sois alumnos de este centro! ¿Quiénes sois y qué hacéis aquí? – exigió saber.

–Son alumnos del Raven Tail. – respondió Levy muy segura. Reconocía el uniforme, además, conocía a uno de ellos.– El de la izquierda es Torafuzar, Gajeel compitió contra él el curso pasado. El otro no sé quién es.– el segundo chico era un joven rubio con los ojos amarillos. Tenía una apariencia gatuna.

–¡Ah, sí! Tú eres la chica de Kurogane, ¿verdad? – el alto interrumpió su conversación.– Me acuerdo de ti…

–¿Qué es lo que pretendéis presentándoos así? – preguntó Levy muy seriamente.

–Ivan nos ha mandado a destruir el Fairy Tail. Y eso es exactamente lo que haremos.– respondió el rubio con una maligna sonrisa en su cara.

–¡Vosotros no vais a destruir nada! – replicó Lucy enfadada.

–Claro que sí…– el rubio sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la abrió. El filo de la hoja brilló dejando sin aliento a las chicas. Comenzaban a asustarse.

–Tenemos que pedir ayuda, Lu–chan.– determinó Levy viendo que las cosas podían empeorar.

–Tienes razón.– asintió Lucy. Hicieron el amago de moverse en dirección a las escaleras, pero Torazufar se interpuso en su camino impidiéndoles el paso.

–Eso no va a pasar… – sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados. Eran como los de un tiburón. Al ver su expresión, Levy sintió un profundo miedo. En su cabeza comenzaron a surgir ideas y planes para escapar, pero ninguno de ellos era plausible. De pronto, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, por instinto, y empujó a Torafuzar contra el otro chico dejando así un hueco libre en la escalera.

–¡Huye, Lu–chan! – gritó Levy mientras le daba una abertura a su amiga.

–¡Levy–chan! – se preocupó Lucy por su amiga. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar. ¿Pero qué pasaría con ella?

–¡Pide ayuda! – le respondió la peliazul alejándose de los dos chicos.

–¿Y qué pasará contigo? – preguntó Lucy sin saber muy bien que hacer.

–Iré a la azotea. Tengo la llave. Estaré a salvo, no te preocupes por mí. ¡Huye! ¡Deprisa! – terminó de explicar Levy mientras escapaba escaleras arriba. Lucy asintió y corrió escaleras abajo. Tenía que regresar a la sala de profesores y advertirles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía avisar a Makarov de inmediato.

–¡Jackal! – llamó la atención Torafuzar a su amigo mientras ambos se ponían en pie.– Tú ve a por la rubia, yo me quedo con la pequeña. – El otro asintió y corrió a perseguirla.

* * *

Levy reunió todas las fuerzas de las que disponía y corrió, corrió por las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello (quizás, ése fuese el caso y ella no lo sabía aún). Subió los dos pisos que había hasta la azotea sin hacer ningún descanso y sacó la llave de la puerta de la azotea (la tenía en un llavero, junto a la otra llave de su aula, colgada en la parte del cinturón de su falda) y la abrió. Por supuesto, una vez entró a la terraza, cerró la puerta pasando de nuevo la llave. Respiró agitada por todo el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no conseguía calmarse aún de todo. Aquéllas eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Ahora, estaba a salvo. Encerrada en la azotea, pero a salvo. Comenzó a respirar más lentamente, mientras pensaba en Lucy. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien y que no hubiera tenido problemas para buscar ayuda. De pronto, Levy escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Torafuzar estaba al otro lado aporreándola. _Pum, pum, pum…_ escuchaba Levy el sonido metálico. Ese sonido estaba alterándole el pulso y el ritmo de su corazón. Los nervios, nuevamente, florecían en ella. Torafuzar estaba pegando patadas a la puerta para echarla abajo. Pero… la puerta resistiría, ¿verdad? Él no era tan fuerte como para romperla, ¿verdad? En cuanto Levy vio cómo la puerta comenzaba a ceder, se temió lo peor. En cuestión de poco tiempo, minutos tal vez, Torafuzar terminaría de echar la puerta abajo. Y ahí estaba ella, sola, indefensa y sin posibilidad de escapar. Atrapada en la azotea. Ya no se sentía a salvo, para nada.

* * *

No sabía con cuántos alumnos del Raven Tail se había peleado, pero, por fin, parecía que Gajeel se sentía mejor. Estaba más equilibrado y despejado. En la planta baja todo parecía tranquilo ya, todo estaba controlado, de manera que fue a la primera planta. Concretamente quería ir a la sala de profesores para comprobar cómo iba todo por ahí. A mitad del pasillo, Gajeel se encontró con una persona que le cortaba el paso. Era Flare. Estaba apoyada en el marco de una puerta de uno de los laboratorios cerrados.

–¡Hola Kurogane! – le saludó como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada malo entre los dos.– ¡Cuánto tiempo!

–Que te jodan, Flare.– la mandó al diablo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que esa loca se cruzara en su camino y volviera a su vida.

–¿Por qué me tratas así? Con lo buena que he sido contigo…– le guiñó un ojo.

–Siempre fuiste una zorra.

–Y tú un cabrón. – respondió al momento.– Hacíamos muy buena pareja.

–¡Ni de coña! – ahora que sabía exactamente qué significaba ser pareja de alguien, le parecía un insulto comparar lo que hubo entre Flare y él con lo que ahora tenía con Levy. No había comparación.

–Oye… no seas gilipollas, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Podríamos pasarlo bien. Ya sabes… juntos, como en los viejos tiempos… – se ofreció insinuante. Gajeel emitió un sonido de indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que antes eso le resultara atractivo? Ahora, le resultaba asqueroso. Para él sería imposible mantener relaciones con Flare, de hecho, dudaba seriamente si sería capaz de volver a empalmarse con otra mujer que no fuera su Levy.

–No me gusta repetirme, pero se ve que no quieres entenderlo… – respondió molesto.– Ya te lo dije hace un tiempo y ahora te lo voy a repetir. Nunca. Nunca. En la puta vida me volveré a liar contigo.

–No sabes lo que dices.

–Lo tengo muy claro. – Gajeel supo que esa conversación no daría para más, así que siguió caminando con la esperanza de que ella se cansara de él y se largara de allí.

–¿Tanto te gusta esa niñata? – escupió Flare de sus labios con mucha malicia. Se notaba el rencor en el tono de su voz.– No sabía que te gustaban las de su tipo. Tan modositas y tontas… ¿O acaso te gusta que sea tan virginal? ¿Tan pura? ¿Tan buena chica? – Gajeel se sorprendió al escucharla. No sabía que ella se había enterado de que estaba saliendo con Levy. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que Flare la conocía.

–Tú no tienes ni puta idea de lo que tengo con ella.

–Puede… pero también sé que a nadie le gusta que su novia se folle a otros tíos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–He mandado a Torafuzar a por ella. – confesó dejando completamente en silencio a Gajeel.– Seguro que está encantado de pasar el tiempo con tu pequeña amiga.– se rio.

–Flare… dime que es una broma. – la cogió de los brazos.– ¡Una puta broma!

–Veremos si te sigue gustando tanto cuando él acabe con ella… Ya no será tan pura… – sonrió maliciosamente. Gajeel se sentía desesperado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Levy. Se separó de Flare y empezó a maldecir. En ese instante, Lucy llegó corriendo y, con la respiración entrecortada, habló.

–¡Gajeel! – lo llamó.– ¡Levy está en problemas!

–¿Dónde?

–Arriba. En la azotea.

–Voy a buscarla. – dijo y, al instante, se apresuró a su encuentro. Sin embargo, Flare le interrumpió.

–¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! – Flare le sostuvo por el brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

–¡Joder, Flare! – se quejó Gajeel. – Me está resultando difícil no pegarte una hostia… – No tenía tiempo para tonterías. Debía rescatar a Levy de ese animal. Viendo el panorama, Lucy se acercó hasta Flare y la abofeteó en la cara.

–¡Eso por intimidar a mi amiga! – le dijo con una expresión seria. Flare dejó de agarrar a Gajeel y se cubrió la cara. Estaba roja de ira. Casi parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Gajeel no sabía de qué estaba hablando Lucy, pero en ese momento tampoco le importó demasiado. Le agradeció la ayuda y se fue corriendo en dirección a la azotea. Ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Levy.

* * *

Levy se estaba quedando sin ideas. La puerta estaba casi a punto de caer y ella no tenía nada con lo que defenderse. La azotea era un lugar totalmente despejado, no había ni mobiliario, ni lugar donde esconderse. Lo único que podía hacer era subir a una pequeña escalera que daba al contenedor de agua general del instituto. De repente, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al caer al suelo. Torafuzar ya había conseguido entrar a la azotea.

–Vaya, vaya… con que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón. – se rio. No había mucho sitio donde esconderse, por lo que, al no verla, dedujo que estaba justo encima de la puerta. Se acercó a las escaleras que estaban completamente pegadas a la pared y comenzó a subirlas. Cuando Levy escuchó los pasos en la escalera, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era saltar al suelo de la terraza con la esperanza de poder escapar por la puerta y, así, bajar por las escaleras hasta la salida. Ésa sería su única oportunidad. Cogió aire y saltó. No obstante, tuvo la mala suerte de que, al caer, se hizo daño en el tobillo y en un costado de la espalda. Mientras se tocaba el lado adolorido, escuchó las risas de Torafuzar, el cual la miraba desde arriba. Levy le vio saltar y quedarse frente a ella. Seguía riéndose, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la situación. Levy, desesperada, comenzó a sentir que su final se aproximaba. Era como un ratoncito atrapado en una ratonera, indefensa, a su merced y él lo sabía, por eso se regodeaba.

–Pequeño ratoncito… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – Levy, aterrorizada, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta dar con su espalda en la verja. – ¿Tienes miedo, ratoncito? Haces bien… – extendió su brazo hasta tocarle un mechón del cabello. Ella le dio un manotazo.

–No me toques. – él rio de nuevo.

– Así que quieres jugar…

–Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

–Pero ratoncito… yo quiero jugar. Y mi amiga Flare ha insistido en que juegue contigo…

–¿Flare? – ¿acaso ella le mandó a que fuera a por ella? ¿Por qué? De pronto, recordó la amenaza de la pelirroja. "Voy a joderte la vida". Ahí estaba. No lo haría personalmente, dejaría que otro la jodiera en su lugar. Por Dios, rezaba para que no la jodiera literalmente hablando.

–Imagínate que bien nos lo pasaremos. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Kurogane cuando haya acabado contigo. – le dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

–¿Qué… qué piensas hacer? – se notaba en su voz que estaba asustada.

–Aún estoy pensando qué es lo que le jodería más… ¿Cómo hacer que Kurogane pierda la cabeza? Supongo que si te follara y lo grabara con mi móvil sería suficiente para joderle, ¿no? – Levy abrió los ojos. Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

–¡Antes muerta que follar contigo! – espetó.

–Harás lo que yo te diga y te estarás calladita… – le dijo acercándose a ella. Ella, al sentirse acorralada, sólo pudo hacer una cosa: escupirle en la cara. Él se limpió el escupitajo de su rostro y, enfadado, le golpeó la cara dejándole una marca visible. –La próxima vez te golpearé de verdad.– la amenazó.– Así que tú verás si decides luchar o no, pero si no te dejas hacerlo, dolerá mucho más.– añadió agarrándole ambos brazos.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – empezó a gritar Levy forcejeando con él. Usaría todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar la violación. Levy siguió gritando y peleando hasta notar el dolor de su garganta. Intentaba pegarle petadas, pero su cuerpo era demasiado pesado. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando, de repente, alguien llegó por atrás.

–¡No la toques! – apareció Gajeel agarrando por la espalda a Torafuzar. Y, empujándole hacia la pared, lo separó de Levy.

–¡Gajeel! – los ojos de la joven se nublaron entre lágrimas. Estaba llorando de alegría. ¡Él había venido a rescatarla!

Torafuzar, lastimado, se incorporó y se lanzó contra Gajeel.

–¡Voy a matarte, Kurogane! – le amenazó mientras le lanzó varios puñetazos. Gajeel se protegía de sus puños e incluso le asestó varios golpes en diferentes lugares del pecho.

–¡Ésa es mi línea! ¡Nadie toca a mi mujer y se va de rositas!

Levy observaba la pelea atentamente. Gajeel y Torafuzar estaban enzarzados en la reyerta y se podía apreciar que peleaban muy seriamente. Los golpes del alumno del Raven eran letales, pero, los de Gajeel eran aún mucho más fuertes. Gajeel le pegó una patada en la boca del estómago dejándole sin aliento, lo que aprovechó para, además, propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Torafuzar cayó al suelo de la azotea inconsciente. Gajeel lo cogió de la solapa de la chaqueta para erguirle y siguió golpeándole el rostro hasta incluso hacerle saltar algunos dientes. Levy, al ver la escena, se horrorizó. Había sangre por el suelo y se asustó mucho. Se acercó arrastrándose como buenamente podía hasta llegar hasta él.

–¡Gajeel! ¡Gajeel! – le llamó intentando que recuperara la cordura.– ¡Ya está! ¡Ya has ganado! ¡Para de golpearle! – le abrazó desde atrás. Intentaba tranquilizarle, pero le estaba costando. Finalmente, él detuvo sus golpes al sentir el contacto de Levy.

–Intentó… intentó… hacerte daño, Levy. No puedo perdonarlo. – dijo todavía mareado y confundido por el chute de adrenalina que recorría por su cuerpo.

–No te pido que le perdones. Te pido que dejes de golpearle. Te estás lastimando las manos. – Gajeel se miró los nudillos. Estaban despellejados y ensangrentados.

–Tú… ¿tú estás… bien? – se giró para verla. Le vio la cara golpeada y la pierna y el tobillo magullados.

–Sí, Gajeel. Estoy bien.– ella le sonrió. – Gracias por venir a ayudarme.

–Tenía que haber venido antes… – se lamentó.– Tenía que haber estado aquí antes y no te hubiera tocado… – le acarició la zona golpeada. Levy se resintió ligeramente por el dolor.

–Estoy bien. Has llegado a tiempo.

–Levy…

–De verdad, estoy bien. Sólo… abrázame, ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió y la envolvió entre sus brazos. En ese momento, muy cerca de ellos, resonó por todo el lugar la sirena de la policía. Las Fuerzas de Seguridad acababan de llegar al Fairy Tail.

* * *

En una fila improvisada en el patio de la entrada principal, la policía fue colocando, uno a uno, a todos los estudiantes del Raven Tail. Así, uno a uno, les iban leyendo sus derechos y, después, les esposaban para meterlos al furgón y llevar a comisaría. Estaban arrestándoles por violencia, asalto, allanamiento de morada, tenencia ilegal de arma blanca entre otros delitos.

Afortunadamente, todos los integrantes del Fairy Tail (incluyendo al profesorado) estaban perfectamente. Sí, había algunos heridos pero no eran graves. El incidente había sido resuelto con bastante rapidez.

Viendo que Levy no podía caminar por su cuenta, Gajeel la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó del edificio. Las ambulancias acababan de llegar y él quería que le echaran un vistazo para ver si todo estaba bien. Así, cuando llegó a la entrada, la bajó y la dejó apoyada en la pared para ir a buscar ayuda médica.

El panorama era totalmente inisual. El Fairy Tail se caracterizaba por ser un centro escolar muy vivo y animado, pero ver tanto coche de policía y tanto personal sanitario mostraba una imagen muy caótica del lugar. Al final de la hilera que formó la policía con todos los detenidos, Levy vio que Flare la estaba mirando con mala cara. No le gustó para nada su expresión.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué tal con Torafuzar? Es un semental, ¿verdad? – se mofó la pelirroja.–¿Sigues entera o te ha partido por la mitad? – le preguntó riéndose de ella desde lejos. A Levy aquella actitud le pareció, cuanto menos deplorable. No podía creer que hubiera gente así en el mundo. Cojeando fue acercándose hasta ella.

–No sé qué es lo que te ha podido pasar en la vida para ser así, pero, francamente, no me importa. Nada justifica lo que has hecho. Nada. ¿No estás siquiera ni un poco arrepentida? ¿No te carcome lo que has hecho?

–¿Arrepentida? – se rio.– ¡Para nada! No pienso disculparme.

–¿Qué pretendías mandando a ese bruto a por mí? – Levy intentaba entender qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza a aquella chica para hacerle eso.

–Sólo pensaba en hacerle a Gajeel, el mismo daño que él me hizo a mí. ¡A mí nadie me rechaza! ¿Lo entiendes? Tú simplemente eras un daño colateral. – en ese momento un policía se acercó hasta Flare, le leyó sus derechos y la esposó. Levy seguía mirándola. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero, mucho menos, su respuesta. Supuso que, simplemente, había gente mala por el mundo. Gente que no podía ni quería cambiar. – Apuesto a que me odias… – dijo Flare regodeándose al pensar en el sufrimiento de la joven.

–No.– negó Levy.– No te odio. Sólo siento lástima por ti.

–¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta.

–Me das pena. Me amenazaste con joderme la vida, pero lo único que has conseguido es fastidiar la tuya. – y añadió.– Siento pena por ti porque nunca conseguirás ser feliz ni vivir una vida plena llena de significado. Estás podrida por dentro. – Flare la miró llena de rabia y empezó a llorar de frustración, mientras un policía se la llevaba hasta un furgón blindado. Todos los estudiantes del Raven que allanaron el Fairy eran mayores de 18 años y, la mayoría, ya contaban con un registro criminal, por lo que, sin duda, irían a prisión.

* * *

Después del transcurso de unas horas en las que estuvieron prestando declaración a la Policía y, después, haciéndose un reconocimiento médico, Gajeel y Levy, por fin, salieron del Hospital. Los señores Redfox fueron avisados por los agentes y se personaron en el centro médico para recogerlos a los dos. Metalicana abrazó a Gajeel, mientras que Grandeeney hizo lo mismo con Levy. Estaban aliviados, porque Gajeel no tenía nada serio, le curaron las heridas de sus manos solamente. En cambio, Levy tenía contusiones en el costado y un fuerte dolor en la pierna, pero, afortunadamente, no había ninguna lesión seria, ni siquiera se había fracturado el tobillo como ella se temía. Simplemente tendría que estar unos cuantos días en reposo absoluto y, si le dolía en exceso, tomar algún que otro antiinflamatorio. Pero nada más. Grandeeney, sabiendo que Levy estaría sola en su casa, la invitó a pasar esos días en su hogar. Levy no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La oferta era demasiado buena como para rechazarla.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Redfox, Levy pensaba que iba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados de la primera planta, junto al resto de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, resultaba que aquella habitación ya no existía, sino que había sido sustituida por un despacho para Grandeeney. Ahí es donde, ahora, estudiaba y repasaba sus casos médicos. Grandeeney quería ascender en su carrera profesional, por lo que tenía que dedicar mucho tiempo a actualizarse y profundizar sus conocimientos médicos. Así, determinaron que lo mejor sería que Levy durmiera con Gajeel en el piso de abajo, en su cuarto, pues era lo suficientemente espacioso para que estuvieran los dos. Levy se sonrojó al escuchar la explicación por boca de Metalicana, pero, en realidad, se alegraba de este giro de los acontecimientos. Amaba dormir con Gajeel, eso la tranquilizaba mucho. Además, por otra parte, ya no era ningún secreto, al menos para Grandeeney y Metalicana, que Gajeel y Levy mantenían relaciones sexuales. Y, asimismo, ahora que Grandeeney sabía que Levy estaba protegida frente al embarazo (su mayor preocupación), no le importaba que ella durmiera en el mismo cuarto que Gajeel. Mientras supieran comportarse y no hicieran ruido inadecuado, ella estaba bien con esa opción.

* * *

Después de la cena, Levy, con la ayuda de Gajeel, se metió en la tina para darse un baño caliente y relajante. Eso, la ayudaría a mejorar el dolor de su cuerpo; la espalda y la pierna la estaban matando. Evidentemente, no tenía ropa para cambiarse. El uniforme que llevaba, más la ropa interior, habían sido metidos en la lavadora. Su ropa estaba hecha un auténtico asco y necesitaba lavarse con urgencia. Así, Gajeel le prestó una de sus camisetas (era una negra con letras rojas que ponía "Iron") y un par de calzoncillos que le servirían de pantalón. Como acababa de comenzar el verano, Levy no necesitaba más ropa para dormir. Ya, al día siguiente, Gajeel iría a su casa a proveerla de más vestuario.

Cojeando, Levy salió del cuarto de baño. Gajeel, con su pijama puesto (el cual consistía en una camiseta naranja de tirantes y un pantalón verde oscuro largo) se le quedó mirando. Estaba guapísima con su camiseta puesta. En ese momento pensó que no había nada más sexy que ver a Levy así vestida. Se moría por meterle mano, pero debía controlarse. Ella estaba algo herida por los acontecimientos del día de hoy. Aquél no era el momento para pensar en el sexo. Se fue hasta ella y la cogió en brazos para depositarla en la cama. Lily, el cual estaba tumbado en la misma, se acercó hasta ella acurrucándose junto a ella. Levy comenzó a acariciarle y el gato ronroneó. Gajeel se tumbó junto a ellos.

–¿Estás bien, Lev? – preguntó Gajeel preocupado.

–Estoy mucho mejor. El baño me ha sentado muy bien y con los medicamentos ya prácticamente no me duele nada. No te preocupes.

–Me alegra saberlo, pero no sólo te pregunto por eso…– Gajeel se estaba refiriendo a cómo se sentía ella. Se imaginaba que la pobre había debido de sufrir mucho. Se la encontró forcejeando contra Torafuzar y eso se le quedó muy dentro.

–Estaré bien. La verdad es que estaba muy asustada, Gajeel, pero al verte aparecer me sentí completamente aliviada. Todo ha quedado en un susto. Y eso es lo importante.

–No volverá a molestarte. Ni él, ni Flare.

–Lo sé.

–No permitiré que nadie te haga daño de nuevo, Lev. Te lo juro. – Levy sabía que, en el fondo, aquella promesa era imposible de cumplir. En la vida, a veces, suceden cosas malas. Evitarlas es imposible, lo posible es aceptarlas y lidiar con ellas. No obstante, al verle tan serio y preocupado, optó por no decir nada al respecto y le sonrió.

–Te quiero Gajeel. Estoy bien.– se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios. Gajeel la abrazó y profundizó el beso. En ese momento, lentamente Wendy abrió la puerta.

–¿Podemos dormir con vosotros? – preguntó asomándose por la puerta sosteniendo a su gatita blanca en brazos. Levy miró a Gajeel asintiendo con la cabeza. Wendy le parecía tan dulce que no podía negarle nada. Él se rio.

–¡Claro, Pitufa! ¡Anda! ¡Venid para acá! – dijo mientras les hacía un hueco. Wendy y Charle fueron hasta la cama y se tumbaron al lado de Gajeel, dejándole a él en el hueco de en medio. Gajeel rodeó con sus brazos a sus dos chicas favoritas, mientras los gatos se acurrucaron entre los cuerpos de ellas. Sin lugar a dudas, esa noche todos tendrían un sueño reparador. Mañana sería otro día.

 **Fin capítulo 26**

 **Nota de autora:** señorita Wendy Dragneel tomo buena nota de su sugerencia. Me gusta mucho su idea, así que la pondré en otro capítulo jeje. Si tiene alguna propuesta más que decirme, por favor, sea tan amable de hacérmelo saber. Gracias ^^.

 **Agradecimientos a:** Stefi, BianWW, Saknicte, Shonenevolution, TRYNDAMER95, lady–werempire, Giuly DG, Wendy Dragneel, Asia12, Lovelychan1 y Giogia. Un millón de gracias por vuestros _reviews._ Me animáis muchísimo. Esta semana ha sido especialmente complicado escribir porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero vuestros comentarios me dan fuerzas para sacar un ratillo y ponerme con el _fic_. Arigatou.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 27**

El sábado 1 julio era el cumpleaños de Lucy, pero, por los recientes acontecimientos sufridos en el instituto, Natsu y ella no pudieron celebrarlo a solas tal y como lo tenían previsto (en Japón era costumbre que los cumpleaños se celebraran a solas con tu pareja), de manera que tuvieron que cancelarlo y posponerlo para otro momento mejor. Jude, el padre de Lucy, casi se volvió loco al enterarse de los altercados en el Fairy Tail y estuvo a punto de transferir a su hija a otro centro escolar. Layla, su esposa, le intentó tranquilizar y quitar importancia al asunto, sin embargo, el señor Heartfilia no logró calmarse y empezó a preocuparse más seriamente por el futuro de su hija. Comenzaba a dudar si haber sacado a su hija del instituto privado para señoritas Mermaid Heels había sido una buena idea.

* * *

Las cosas en el instituto habían mejorado mucho. Simplemente el hecho de saber que todos los estudiantes del Raven Tail implicados en el allanamiento habían sido detenidos y estaban a disposición judicial, además de averiguar que Ivan Dreyar estaba siendo investigado por la policía, hizo que el ambiente en el Fairy Tail volviera casi a la normalidad. Aún faltaba, por supuesto, reponer el mobiliario de los laboratorios, pero eso ya lo harían durante el mes de agosto, en época de vacaciones, para no molestar al alumnado por las obras.

* * *

Como el final del cuatrimestre estaba acercándose, el tutor de tercer año, Warrod-sensei tenía que ir a casa de cada uno de los estudiantes para hablar con sus padres acerca de su vida escolar y sus posibilidades de futuro. Así, fue a los hogares de todos los estudiantes. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Levy, actualmente, vivía sola. No obstante, cuando fue a visitar a los Redfox, Grandeeney le comentó al profesor que Levy era como una hija para ellos, por lo que hablaron sobre el futuro de la joven también. Mientras que Gajeel seguramente iría a un _senmon gakkou_ , quizás al Instituto de Formación Profesional Fiore, Levy estaba muy claro que iría a la universidad; ella tenía un puesto asegurado en la Universidad Magnolia, sin embargo, aspiraba a la Todai. Que accediera o no a la segunda, dependía exclusivamente de las notas de acceso, por lo que debía tomárselo muy en serio.

* * *

El mes de julio significaba dos cosas principalmente para los alumnos del Fairy Tail: tutorías y exámenes, lo que se traducía como una jornada de estudio intensivo. Así, Gajeel y Levy empezaron a ir diariamente a la biblioteca para estudiar juntos. No obstante, no sólo iban allí durante la hora de estudio, sino que, algunos días, también se quedaban un rato después de clases para hacer trabajos grupales. Concretamente, se ponían en una mesa para cuatro personas (el número de miembros del grupo) que estaba al fondo del último pasillo de la sala; de esa manera tenían más intimidad si tenían que hablar de algo sobre el tema del trabajo.

El miércoles se tuvieron que quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca. Por culpa de Natsu, el trabajo en equipo se demoró bastante; constantemente, él necesitaba parar a descansar y a comer, por lo que retrasó el trabajo de todos. No obstante, gracias a la paciencia de Levy la sangre no llegó al río. Una vez que Lucy y Natsu se marcharon, Gajeel y Levy se quedaron un rato más en la biblioteca. Ella necesitaba consultar unos cuantos libros más antes de marcharse.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando los alumnos empezaron a vaciar la sala, ya apenas quedaban unos pocos estudiantes, además del nuevo responsable de la biblioteca: un hombre alto de piel blanca con el cabello moreno y largo, el cual le cubría gran parte de la cara. Se llamaba Deneb. Levy se sonrió al verlo, puesto que le recordó a Severus Snape, uno de sus personajes favoritos de la saga de Harry Potter.

Gajeel no podía estudiar más. Llevaba todo el día intentando atender a todas las clases, además de intentar lidiar con Natsu para que hiciera su parte correspondiente del trabajo de grupo. Por no mencionar el horrible calor del mes más húmedo del año… Aunque ya llevaban su uniforme de verano, él seguía teniendo calor. De manera que, en vez de llevar el chaleco o la corbata como hacían otros de sus compañeros, él optó por usar una camiseta blanca de tirantes y, encima, la camisa de manga corta totalmente desabrochada. Así, estaba más cómodo.

Levy, por su parte, llevaba la camisa blanca de manga corta con el lazo rojo del uniforme incluido. No obstante, comenzaba a tener tanto calor en la biblioteca que decidió, sin dejar de leer su libro, retirarse el lazo y desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa. Después, cogió un folio ya gastado, lo dobló por la mitad y comenzó a abanicarse dejando a Gajeel, el cual estaba sentado en frente de ella, completamente embobado por la belleza de aquel instante.

El joven no dejada de admirar a Levy, concretamente, se estaba fijando en su ligero escote y en la forma en la que la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo. No quería excitarse, no debía porque, primero, no era el momento y, segundo, no era el lugar, pero ya llevaba un par de semanas sin hacer el amor con ella y eso le estaba pasando factura. Mientras Levy estuvo en su casa, no quiso presionarla porque estaba lastimada (de hecho, solía cantarla sus canciones favoritas con la guitarra para que se relajara, le gustó cuidar de ella); y, ahora, además, tenían que estudiar otra semana más para sus exámenes finales… ¿Cuándo iba a tener un momento de intimidad con su chica? Decidió evitar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el sexo por su bien. Lamentablemente para él, vio cómo la joven se subió a una pequeña escalera que había en la sala para acceder a los libros de las baldas superiores y se fijó en que podía verle una pequeña parte de su ropa interior. Gajeel agachó más la cabeza y ya pudo ver perfectamente las bragas de la joven. Eran de un color verde manzana precioso y, encima, la prenda le realzaba mucho el trasero. Inevitablemente, Gajeel sintió unas ganas tremendas de morder y saborear sus posaderas. Emitió un sonido de frustración cuando notó cómo su erección aumentaba por dentro de su pantalón.

En ese momento, el encargado de la biblioteca se levantó de su asiento, cogió un paquete de tabaco y salió de la sala. Seguramente se iría a fumar. Gajeel se fijó en que no había nadie más que ellos dos en la biblioteca y una idea perversa se apoderó de su mente. Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la escalera donde estaba Levy. Mientras ella descendía, él la sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera. Cuando la joven bajó completamente, Gajeel la abrazó desde atrás arrimándose todo lo que pudo a ella. Metió su cara entre los cabellos de la joven y respiró su aroma. ¡Cuánto le gustaba su olor! Después, bajó hasta llegar a su cuello y la lamió suavemente.

–Me encantan tu olor y tu sabor, Lev.– dijo de forma sugerente.– Estás tan buena…– la abrazó con más fuerza. Levy sonrió.

–Gajeel… ¿qué haces? – le preguntó notando que él no paraba de tocarla.

–Te echo de menos…– contestó susurrándole en la oreja, mientras continuaba con las caricias. Ella supo exactamente a qué se refería.

–No seas idiota… – sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.– Yo también te echo de menos, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. – le recordó intentando alejarse de él, pero él no la soltaba.

–Estamos solos. No hay nadie más aquí. – le aseguró. Su tono de voz era más grave. Levy conocía ese tono. Sabía que estaba excitado. Lo conocía perfectamente.

–¿Y Deneb-san qué?

–Ha salido.

–Volverá en seguida.

–Aún tardará un poco. Ha ido a fumar. Podríamos aprovechar…

–Aprovechar ¿qué?

–Ya sabes… – se insinuó, mientras rozaba su tremenda erección en el trasero de ella.

–¿A–aquí? ¿Ahora? – Levy enrojeció. ¿De verdad Gajeel le estaba proponiendo tener sexo en la biblioteca? ¡Era una auténtica locura! – ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – se giró ligeramente para verle la cara y ahí estaba: una mirada lujuriosa que la devoraba como si no llevara nada de ropa encima. Gajeel estaba encendido y quería pasar a la acción. Aquella mirada hizo que Levy sintiera un profundo vuelco en su intimidad. Con una sola mirada, él podía volverla loca de deseo.

–Te necesito mucho, Lev. – él insistió dejando que sus manos terminaran de convencerla. En el momento en que comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, notó que sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato. Así, bajó su mano derecha hasta debajo de la falda de ella y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior. – Estás caliente y empapada...– susurró nuevamente en su oído. – Tan lista para mí… Déjame tenerte ahora, por favor…

–¿Y si viene alguien? – ella lo deseaba también, pero estaba un poco preocupada por si alguien les pillaba en esa situación. Serían expulsados sin lugar a dudas. Por no hablar de la vergüenza y humillación que sentiría, al menos, ella.

–Pararé. Lo prometo. No dejaré que nadie te vea así. Sólo yo puedo verte desnuda y oírte gemir. Sólo yo. – ella se sintió más excitada tanto por sus palabras como por sus caricias. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no cuando lo deseaba tanto? Siempre le deseaba. Las últimas semanas se le habían hecho largas por no poder estar con él en ese sentido.

–Tendrías que ser rápido… – Gajeel sonrió. Levy estaba casi convencida.

–Estoy tan cachondo que en menos de cinco minutos podría hacerte ir y venir del cielo, nena.

–Gajeel… yo… – él mordió ligeramente la parte baja del cuello del joven, una de sus zonas erógenas, y la volvió loca de deseo. Levy, excitada a más no poder, se giró hacia él y se lanzó a su boca para besarle con ganas. Eso, para él, era un sí. Él correspondió el beso con intensidad mientras la conducía hasta el final del pasillo, donde la empotró contra una de las estanterías. La espalda de Levy chocó contra las baldas, pero no le importó. Aquella experiencia estaba resultando ser más erótica y excitante de lo que había pensado en un principio. Entre gemidos contenidos, Gajeel comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Se metió la mano por dentro del calzoncillo y se sacó el pene erecto por la zona de la bragueta. A su vez, desplazó de nuevo su mano hasta debajo de la falda de Levy y, cogiendo un trozo de la tela de las bragas, la retiró para darle acceso a su miembro viril. Colocando su pene en la entrada de su vagina, notó que ella estaba muy caliente, podía perfectamente sentir la humedad entre sus muslos, además, el rubor de sus mejillas la delataba también.

–Esto es una auténtica locura… – masculló ella, mientras le miraba embelesada por la excitación– Gajeel… –gimió suavemente mientras él la penetraba. Cuando él empezó a moverse, ella luchó por mantener sus gemidos a raya. Tendría que suspirar en voz muy baja, casi silenciosamente, para no llamar la atención en el caso de que alguien entrara al lugar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Debían disimular por si acaso. No obstante, para Levy fue una auténtica sorpresa sentirse tan excitada. La sola idea de recordar el lugar donde estaban, la biblioteca, además de saber que cualquier podría entrar y pillarles en el acto, la encendía. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida? No le importó en absoluto y volvió a besar a Gajeel de una manera más lujuriosa para acallar sus gemidos.

Gajeel, excitadísimo por la situación, le agarró las nalgas con las manos mientras se apretaba cada vez más y más contra ella. Ella, por su parte, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

–Tu coño me está succionando, Lev –jadeó él en su oído.– Estás tan apretada y mojada… ¡Dios! Me vuelves loco…

–¡Y tú a mí! – respondió encendida. Después, apretó sus labios para silenciar nuevamente sus gemidos de placer. Gajeel siguió embistiéndola mientras la arrastraba hacia su ansiada liberación. La poseyó sin pudor, sin reservas. Sólo podía pensar en correrse dentro de ella y dejar que su cuerpo se librase de toda la frustración que había acumulado en las últimas semanas. De pronto, ella comenzó a suspirar más fuertemente y le besó con tanta pasión que él supo, inmediatamente, que ella estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Ese hecho, saber que ella estaba casi lista para llegar al orgasmo, le excitó tanto que comenzó a penetrarla con mayor ímpetu. Las embestidas eran tan fuertes y poderosas que Levy sentía que iba a morir de placer. Afortunadamente, la estantería estaba fijada a la pared, de lo contrario, hubiera caído al suelo sin lugar a dudas. En cualquier caso, la hubiera seguido penetrando como si no hubiera un mañana.

El orgasmo de Levy llegó con tanta fiereza que tuvo que ahogar su grito en la boca de Gajeel. Él siguió moviéndose dentro de ella y besándola con lengua hasta que sintió una explosión de auténtico y verdadero placer. Poco a poco, sus respiraciones comenzaban a normalizarse. Después del acto, permanecieron unos segundos todavía conectados. Se miraban con amor y se sonrían, mientras se daban pequeños besos por el rostro. En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta. El encargado había regresado.

–Justo a tiempo.– dijo Gajeel sonriendo. Levy se rio. Él, lentamente, se separó de ella. Ambos comenzaron a arreglarse y adecentarse sus ropas. Después de ese descanso, tenían que seguir estudiando. Ahora sí que Gajeel podría concentrarse perfectamente en su tarea.

* * *

Como todos los años, el 7 de julio, se celebraba Tanabata en Japón. Este año, la festividad cayó viernes por lo que los jóvenes estudiantes del Fairy Tail podían permanecer más tiempo en el festival sin preocuparse por madrugar al día siguiente. Así, el grupo de amigos de la clase 3-1, salió a pasear para ver todo el _matsuri_. Por supuesto, las chicas iban ataviadas con sus _yukatas_ , mientras que los chicos iban más de _sport_.

Había pasado poco más de la hora de la cena, por lo que comenzaban a tener hambre. Natsu siempre estaba dispuesto a engullir un buen plato de carne, por lo que se dirigió a un puesto donde se servía _teppanyaki._ Gajeel también estaba famélico y, además, odiaba tener hambre, así que le acompañó. Jellal y Erza se fueron a buscar algo dulce, concretamente, unas _creps_ para llevar; Juvia y Gray prefirieron algo más frío, algo de _mori–soba_ sería perfecto para ellos. Por su parte, Lucy y Levy se morían por un par de _okonomiyakis._

Las dos amigas estaban esperando su turno, cuando, de repente, un chico joven de cabello corto y anaranjado se acercó hasta Lucy y se paró justamente en frente de ella. El joven, a pesar de que ya era verano, vestía con una chaqueta de color verde. Debajo, tenía una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones rectos negros; además, también llevaba unas gafas de color celeste, varios pendientes en su oreja izquierda y un anillo de oro en el anular de su mano izquierda. Parecía todo un _playboy_ , un _host_ , un auténtico mujeriego.

–¡Por fin te encuentro, mi querida Lucy! – le dijo el chico sonriéndole de una manera muy seductora. Desde luego, él era un joven muy guapo.

–¿Perdona?– se sorprendió la rubia. Era la primera vez en su vida que le veía.

–¿Quién es, Lu–chan? – le preguntó Levy con curiosadad.

–No tengo ni idea.– le respondió y, dirigiéndose hacia él, añadió: – ¿Te conozco de algo?

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy Loke! – contestó con una brillante sonrisa.

–¿Quién? Mira, lo siento, me parece que te has confundiendo de chica.

–No, no lo he hecho. Tú eres Lucy, mi Lucy.

–¿Tu Lucy? – repitió Levy algo perdida. – ¿Esto de qué va, Lu–chan?

–Mira, sí, yo soy Lucy, pero no te conozco de nada. – la joven no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Oh, Lucy! ¡Qué bromista eres! – se rio el chico dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella, al ver su acercamiento, se intentó apartar de él.

–¿Qué confianzas son esas? ¡Déjame en paz!

–¡Vamos, Lucy! ¡No seas tímida! Entre novios, es normal estar tan cerquita… – se aproximó más.

–¿Qué? ¿Novios? ¿Desde cuándo? – gritó Lucy mientras Levy abría los ojos alucinada.

–Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma, Lu–chan. Alguien te está tomando el pelo… – dedujo Levy al intentar comprender aquella escena tan absurda.

–¡Eso es! – Lucy se puso a mirar por todos los lados.– ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? ¿Dónde? ¡He caído como una tonta! – se rio de sí misma.

–No hay ninguna cámara. Esto no es una broma.– respondió Loke seriamente. Después, movió su mano hasta levantar suavemente la cabeza de Lucy tomándola de la barbilla y, añadió intentando besarla: – Mírame sólo a mí, mi querida Lucy… – la rubia no lo podía creer. Se quedó petrificada por las palabras de aquel joven. ¿Quién era y qué pretendía? Levy también se quedó blanca. Aquel chico acababa de hacerle a su mejor amiga un _ago–kui_ , un movimiento clásico en las escenas románticas de los _mangas_ y _doramas._

–¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – interrumpió Natsu el momento, mientras aún engullía un pedazo de carne. Gajeel, a su lado, intentaba descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¡Natsu! – Lucy se apartó de Loke y se fue hasta el pelirrosa para abrazarle.– ¡No sé qué está pasando! ¡Este chico no deja de acosarme!

–¡Hey, tú! – señaló Loke enfadado a Natsu.– ¡Apártate de mi Lucy!

–¿Tu Lucy? ¡Es mi Lucy!

–¡No! ¡De eso nada! ¡Es mi Lucy!

–¡Lucy es mi novia! – gritó Natsu sostenido a la joven más fuertemente por la cintura. Loke se adelantó y la agarró por el brazo.

–¡Lucy es mi prometida! ¡Vamos a casarnos!

–¿Qué? – los cuatro amigos se sorprendieron.

–¿Qué cojones dice este pervertido sobre la Coneja? – verbalizó Gajeel.

–¡Lucy es mía y no se va a casar contigo! ¿Verdad, Luce? – la miró Natsu.

–Pues claro que no me casaré con él. ¡No le conozco de nada!

–Lucy, no sé qué está pasando… – habló Loke de nuevo.– pero si vamos a casarnos, tienes que dejar a este chico. Entiendo que hayas tenido tus escarceos amorosos, yo también he salido con unas cuantas chicas… Pero, ahora, es tiempo de ser serios…

–Una vez más, tío. ¡No sé quién eres ni por qué dices que eres mi prometido! ¡No te conozco de nada! – exclamó Lucy viendo que aquel entuerto no se resolvía.

–¿Acaso no lo sabes? – preguntó Loke contrariado.– ¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre?

–¿Mi padre? ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Hace unos días hablé con Jude–san y me dio esta foto tuya… – la sacó de su cartera que estaba metida dentro de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Me dijo que hoy estarías aquí y que podríamos reunirnos juntos…

–Esto es muy raro… – comentó Lucy viendo que efectivamente Loke tenía una foto de ella. Es más, justamente era una foto que su padre le acababa de hacer durante su cumpleaños en la mansión Heartfilia.

–Esto… Loke, ¿verdad? – preguntó Levy para asegurarse. El chico asintió. Al analizar profundamente la escena, tuvo una idea. – ¿No estarás tratando de decir que el padre de Lucy concertó un _omiai_ con tu familia, verdad?

–Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

–¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! – se enfadó muchísimo Lucy. Levy y Gajeel se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a sudar frío. Sabían que se iba a complicar el asunto. Gajeel esperaba que su amigo comenzara un escándalo, sin embargo, seguía tranquilo, es más, estaba pensativo.

–¿Qué es un _omiai_? – preguntó Natsu al ver las caras de espanto de sus amigos. Gajeel suspiró resignado. De ahí la tranquilidad de su amigo. Su ignorancia no conocía límites.

–Para resumirte, Natsu – comenzó a explicarle Levy, – te diré que es como una especie de matrimonio concertado. – la joven peliazul no quería alargar demasiado su explicación, pero la verdad era que "matrimonio concertado" era una simplificación poco exacta del significado de _omiai._ Esto era, más bien, una antigua costumbre japonesa en la que dos jóvenes desconocidos eran presentados con la idea de que concertaran matrimonio, es decir, se casaran. Los jóvenes solían reunirse en una comida formal con sus padres para conocerse. Las comidas eran formales, por lo que se solía vestir con _kimonos_ y trajes tradicionales apropiados. Después de la comida, los jóvenes se quedaban a solas paseando para poder hablar con más privacidad y decidir así si querían continuar, o no, con la idea del matrimonio.

–¿Y qué significa eso exactamente? – volvió a preguntar el pelirrosa.

–Significa que el viejo de la Coneja quiere que este pringado se case con ella.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Luce es mi novia!

–¡No puedo creer que mi padre me hiciera esto sin consultarme si quiera! – se quejó la rubia.

–Entonces… ¿no lo sabías? – le preguntó Loke.

–¡Claro que no! De lo contrario lo hubiera evitado a toda costa. Yo estoy saliendo con Natsu, no necesito un prometido, no quiero a otro novio. ¡Soy muy feliz con él!

–¡Vaya! Entonces, si no lo sabías, esto ha debido de sorprenderte mucho… – se rio el pelinaranja analizando la situación.

–Pues sí… Tendré que hablar con mi padre muy seriamente de esto. – cogió aire y miró fijamente a su novio.– Natsu, creo que es hora de que le diga a mi padre que estamos saliendo. ¿Vendrías a casa mañana para hablar con él?

–¡Claro que sí, Luce! – sonrió. – Después de todo, es el único que aún no lo sabe.– el resto de sus familias hacía mucho tiempo que ya lo sabían y, además, los apoyaban.

–Mis disculpas por el malentendido. – intervino Loke.– Toma, te devuelvo la foto.

–Yo también lo siento.– se inclinó Lucy para expresar su pesar como buena japonesa.– Estoy avergonzada por hacerte perder tu tiempo…

–No te preocupes…– se giró mirando en dirección donde estaba Levy. Y, acercándose a ella, añadió: –¡Tú también eres muy atractiva! Por casualidad, no estarás interesada en mí, ¿verdad? – antes de que Levy pudiera rechazarlo, Gajeel se interpuso entre los dos y golpeó ligeramente la frente de Loke con sus dedos para echarle hacia atrás.

–Está ocupada. – le espetó con una mirada furiosa. Levy le sonrió, mientras le agarraba de su brazo.

–Estoy con él. Lo siento. – explicó.

–¡Qué mala suerte tengo esta noche! – protestó Loke.– Bueno, Lucy–chan, Levy–chan… un placer conoceros. – comenzó a decir retirándose.– Si Kami–sama quiere, nos volveremos a ver…

–Espero por tu bien que no… – dijo Gajeel mirándole con recelo. No le había gustado ni un pelo que se acercara a su chica. Loke tragó saliva y asintió. Necesitaba escapar urgentemente de la vil mirada de Gajeel. Su instinto de supervivencia le indicaba claramente que debía huir urgentemente de aquel lugar.

* * *

El lunes siguiente comenzó la semana de los exámenes en el Fairy Tail. Todo el curso de tercer año estaba completamente agobiado, razón por la cual apenas tenían tiempo para respirar con tantas tareas y obligaciones. Afortunadamente el viernes 14 terminarían sus exámenes y, además, el lunes 17 de julio era el día del Mar, y, al ser festivo, no habría clase. Podrían disfrutar de un día relajado en la playa antes de saber sus resultados académicos.

El miércoles 19 colgaron las notas en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela. Hubo mucha variación de resultados. Por un lado, había gente como Levy, Lucy y Erza que destacaron por sus buenas cualificaciones (Levy, de nuevo, obtuvo el primer lugar del _ranking_ ), y, por otro lado, hubo otras personas que no tuvieron tanta suerte. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel entre otros habían suspendido algunos de sus exámenes, por lo que tendrían que, inexorablemente, asistir a las clases de recuperación, los cuales eran los lunes, hasta que aprobaran sus asignaturas.

El último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano, el viernes 21 de julio, se dio paso a la ceremonia final del cuatrimestre. Makarov, esta vez más afectado que otros años por los últimos sucesos del Raven Tail, les recomendó lo siguiente:

–¡Muchachos! Las vacaciones de verano comienzan mañana. Por favor, tengan cuidado y no se metan en problemas. Y si ven a alguien metiéndose en problemas, absténganse de involucrarse. Piensen antes de actuar. Les recuerdo que es el último verano de su etapa de instituto, deben de aprovecharlo al máximo. Este tiempo nunca volverá a ustedes. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Así, las vacaciones de verano comenzaron para los estudiantes del Fairy Tail. Ese mismo lunes (24 de julio) comenzaron las clases para los alumnos que habían suspendido, sin embargo, no sólo había clases de recuperación, sino también había clases suplementarias para prepararse los exámenes de admisión de distintas universidades. Normalmente, la mayoría de estudiantes del Fairy Tail irían a la Universidad Magnolia, el centro de estudios superiores que estaba adscrito al instituto (prácticamente, si se poseía un buen expediente, el alumno conseguiría plaza). Sin embargo, no todos los alumnos querían ir a esa universidad, por lo que, en esos casos, deberán enfrentarse a los exámenes propios de cada centro de estudios superiores.

De esta manera, Gajeel y Levy, ese mismo lunes, se estaban preparando para ir a clase. Gajeel, el cual se había quedado todo el fin de semana en casa de Levy, como acostumbraba hacer últimamente, se sorprendió por la mañana cuando la vio en la cocina tan temprano preparándole un _obento_ para él.

–Como la cafetería está cerrada en vacaciones, he pensado en prepararte algo de comer a ti también. – comentó Levy mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la comida en la fiambrera.

–Gracias. – contestó sonriendo tontamente; la estaba admirando desde el marco de la puerta. Algo dentro de él se removió por dentro al ver a Levy así. Ahí estaba ella, ataviada con el delantal en medio de la cocina tarareando alegremente una canción mientras preparaba la comida para ambos. ¿Sería aquello una especie de revelación para el futuro? El hecho de que ella le preparara el _obento_ tenía mucho más significado de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

El _obento_ no era simplemente una fiambrera con comida para llevar, sino que era una prueba de amor, una dedicación que se tenía por la otra persona para que pudiera disfrutar no sólo del sabor de la comida, sino también deleitarse con la belleza de ésta. Para los japoneses, la belleza en la presentación de sus platos era casi un requisito indispensable para comer. Y es que, efectivamente, ellos comían con los ojos también. Levy solía preparar un _obento_ tradicional: cuatro partes de arroz, tres partes del ingrediente principal (pescado o carne), dos partes de verduras y hortalizas y una parte de encurtidos. Como Levy sabía que Gajeel era más de carne que de pescado, le puso un filete troceado con patatas y calabacín de guarnición. Era la primera vez que le preparaba el _obento_ y le puso todo el amor que tenía dentro. Casi se sentía como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

* * *

Nada más aparcar la moto en el _parking_ dentro del instituto, Freed se acercó a ellos y les saludó. Era obvio que él también iría a las clases de preparación al examen de acceso, pues él también aspiraba a entrar en la Todai. Levy y él, desde siempre, habían tenido gustos similares, por lo que era muy probable que ambos siguieran siendo compañeros de clase en la universidad. Asimismo, Lucy, Erza y Jellal también asistieron a la clases suplementarias.

Por otro lado, aunque Gajeel y Levy no estuvieran estudiando en el mismo aula, sí que, en cambio, podrían comer juntos. Como medida especial y temporal, la azotea se dejó abierta para que los estudiantes pudieran comer arriba y disfrutar del buen tiempo. Levy agradeció interiormente la propuesta de Makarov; necesitaba eliminar el horrible recuerdo de Torafuzar de su corazón y una forma muy positiva de hacerlo era sustituir ese recuerdo por otro mucho más agradable. ¡Y qué mejor recuerdo que permanecer con sus amigos comiendo, bebiendo y riendo durante la hora de la comida! ¡No había nada mejor que eso!

* * *

A la tarde, Gajeel y Levy se fueron para la residencia Redfox. Como ya estaban en verano, podían utilizar la piscina de la urbanización; y, así, de paso, podrían estar un rato con Wendy divirtiéndose.

Durante la cena, Metalicana comentó que necesitaría algo de ayuda en su taller, puesto que, algunos de sus trabajadores, comenzaban a faltar al trabajo por sus vacaciones y necesitaba gente en el turno de tarde. Con sólo trabajar de media jornada, cuatro horas, concretamente de 14 a 18, sería suficiente. Gajeel aceptó de buen agrado; esa sería una forma excelente de conseguir algo de dinero.

* * *

Una de las tardes de esa misma semana, Levy estaba aburrida. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y pensó en pasarse por el taller de Metalicana para ver cómo le iba a Gajeel. Así que se puso una camiseta amarilla de tirantes y escote en forma de V, unos vaqueros muy cortos y unas sandalias rojas, que combinaban con su cinta del pelo, para ir hasta el local. El taller no estaba muy lejos de la parada de metro, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de llegar. En un primer momento, le sorprendió el gran cartel que ostentaba el lugar: **Taller Redfox, reparación de coches y motos**.

El sitio era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado. A la izquierda, nada más entrar, estaba la recepción y, a la derecha, había un enorme hueco para dejar los vehículos. En el mismo recibidor se encontró con Zirconis, uno de los empleados de Metalicana que ya conoció durante su boda con Grandeeney. El hombre, de unos 50 años, tenía el pelo muy corto y de color verde esmeralda. Reconoció a Levy en seguida y, muy amablemente, ya que él era un hombre muy locuaz, le enseñó todo el local.

Detrás de la recepción, era donde surgía la magia, es decir, donde se reparaban los vehículos; había muchísimos estantes repletos con cantidad de herramientas, además de máquinas cuya finalidad la joven desconocía. Saludó al grupo de trabajadores que estaba ahí. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dar la bienvenida a Levy y hablar un rato con ella, después de todo hacía más de medio año que no la veían. La puerta de atrás daba a un patio interior en el que se lavaban los vehículos antes de entregarlos a sus dueños. En el mismo patio había un gran almacén lleno de piezas y recambios metálicos entre otras cosas. Zirconis le comentó que Metalicana y Gajeel estaban en el almacén haciendo inventario y que no tardarían en salir; que podía permanecer con ellos mientras esperaba. La verdad, Levy estaba impresionada con la organización del lugar. Cada cosa estaba en su sitio y parecía que todos tenían unas tareas concretas y determinadas que realizar. Ella no quería molestarles y hacerles perder el tiempo, por lo que le preguntó a Zirconis si había algo que ella pudiera hacer mientras esperaba que Gajeel terminara su trabajo y saliera a las 18:00 de la tarde. Por supuesto, a Zirconis se le encendió la bombilla y mandó a Levy al patio. Tenía el trabajo perfecto para ella.

Gajeel salió resoplando del almacén. Odiaba con toda su alma hacer inventario. Debía reconocer que aquélla era la peor parte del trabajo, pero, claro, no todo iba a ser diversión montando y desmontando piezas o cogiendo el soplete. Cuando salió al patio, vio a sus compañeros holgazaneando, estaban de cháchara y sin pegar un palo al agua. Al parecer, estaban mirando algo y hablando sobre ello. ¿Qué era lo que miraban con tanto interés? Gajeel fijó su mirada en el foco de atención y la vio. Levy estaba lavando coches en el patio; con una esponja y un cubo de agua enjabonada, limpiaba los cristales mientras atendía a los clientes: todos ellos, por supuesto, eran varones. Al estar lavando los coches, tenía gran parte de la camiseta mojada, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más sugerente y sensual de lo acostumbrado. Metalicana, al ver la cara de Gajeel desencajada, comenzó a reír.

–Zirconis ha debido de ponerla ahí. Desde luego, es un buen reclamo para los clientes. Tienes que reconocerle eso.– dijo socarrón.

–¡Cállate, viejo! – respondió enfadado Gajeel. Después, se dirigió hacia Levy mientras apartaba a los buitres de su alrededor. – ¡Ya está bien! ¡No más limpieza por hoy! ¡Se acabó!

–¡Oh, Gajeel! – saludó Levy con una gran sonrisa.– Mientras trabajabas, he estado ayudando. ¿Qué te parece? – señaló el vehículo perfectamente cuidado. Gajeel podía ver cómo los clientes babeaban por su chica. Quiso matarles ahí mismo, pero no podía.

–Bien, bien… pero ya basta por hoy. – le quitó la esponja y el cubo y se los pasó a Zirconis.– La próxima vez te los metes por el culo…– le susurró al hombre con un evidente enfado. El hombre se rio a gusto. Sabía que Gajeel estaba celoso y le pareció hilarante la situación.

–Vuelve cuando quieras, Levy–chan. Tu ayuda es inestimable. – comentó Zirconis con una sonrisa burlona. Evidentemente, quería hacer rabiar a Gajeel.

–¡Eso, eso! – gritaron el resto apoyando el comentario. Pero, al ver que Gajeel les lanzaba una terrible miraba, se callaron en el acto.

–¿En serio? Porque podría venir todas las tardes… – respondió Levy sin saber lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo.

–¡Ni de coña! – se negó Gajeel.

–¿Por qué no? En media hora he lavado tres coches y he ganado 1.800 yenes. Está muy bien.

–Eso no puede ser, Enana. Cada lavado vale 500 yenes y quien lo lava, se gana 100. Has debido de ganar 300 yenes nada más.

–No has contado las propinas.

–¿Propinas? ¿Qué propinas? ¡Aquí no se da de eso!

–¿No? Pues los clientes me han dado 500 yenes de propina cada uno. Me han felicitado por mi buen trabajo…

–Serán cerdos… – dijo para sí.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Nada, nada! Te llevo a casa.

–¿Ya? ¡Vale! – sonrió inocentemente sin intuir si quiera el mosqueo de Gajeel. – ¡Nos vemos otro día! – se despidió de los compañeros.

–¡Cuídate, Levy–chan! – dijeron unos.

–¡Vuelve pronto! – añadieron otros.

Por dentro, Gajeel seguía maldiciendo a los sátiros de sus _nakamas_. Ya hablaría más tarde con Levy acerca de su pequeño "trabajo".

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Levy, Gajeel le explicó de la mejor manera que pudo lo que había pasado por la tarde. La joven infló sus mofletes en señal de protesta.

–Y yo que estaba tan contenta por ayudar… Bueno, al menos he conseguido algo de dinero…

–¿Es que necesitas dinero?

–No, pero siempre viene bien tener algo. Este sábado son los Grandes Fuegos y ya sabes que en los festivales gastamos de más…

–Ya ha pasado un año… – comentó Gajeel con un tono algo nostálgico. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido al lado de Levy.

–¿Un año? – Levy pensó en sus palabras.– ¿Te refieres a un año desde que me rechazaste? – Gajeel sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Aún podía recordar perfectamente lo preciosa que estaba ella, sus palabras de amor y cómo él le rompió el corazón. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba haberla herido! – ¡Es broma, idiota! – añadió ella al verle tan abatido.

–No sabes cuánto lo lamenté ese verano… Lo pasé fatal… – en verdad, Gajeel estaba muy pero muy arrepentido.

–Bueno, este verano será diferente.– le abrazó cariñosamente y le acarició el pelo para confortarle.– Ahora estamos juntos.

–Sí.– él le devolvió el abrazo.– Pero…

–¿Pero?

–Pero podríamos estar aún más juntos. Gihi.– bromeó mostrando una sonrisa pervertida. Levy se rio. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación. Desde luego, su novio era un hombre insaciable.

 **Fin capítulo 27**

 **Agradecimientos a:** TRYNDAMER95, Giu Giu Salamander (antes conocida como Giuly DG), BianWW, Shonenevolution, lady–werempire, Stefi, Wendy Dragneel, Asia12, Carito Uchiha, Saknicte y Giogia por vuestros _reviews._ Se agradecen muchos los ánimos. Me está resultando bastante complicado escribir, porque estoy con mucho trabajo entre semana, así que sólo puedo escribir durante los fines de semana. Intentaré seguir la periodicidad de una vez a la semana, pero ya no os puedo prometer la actualización semanal, quizá se quede en quincenal. No lo sé todavía, depende de muchos factores: inspiración y disposición, sobre todo. En cualquier caso, gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros ánimos. Me alegra que me apoyéis tanto. Nos leemos. Ja ne.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 28**

El día de los Grandes Fuegos, el _Hanabi_ , Gajeel estuvo más atento de lo normal con Levy. La joven se sonría a sí misma al pensar que, si se comportaba de esa forma, era porque todavía se arrepentía de su rechazo del año anterior. Ella ya le había explicado en varias ocasiones que aquel asunto era agua pasada y que ya estaba más que olvidado, pero, al parecer, Gajeel seguía lamentándose por eso. Lucy le dijo que no había mal que por bien no viniera, de modo que Levy se dejó querer esa noche. Después de todo, no era nada malo que tu novio te mimara más de la cuenta… Asimismo, su mejor amiga le comentó que, por fin, le había dicho a su padre que tenía pareja, incluso se atrevió a presentarle al bueno de Natsu. Sobra decir que el padre se lo tomó francamente mal al comprobar que el joven no tenía una familia muy pudiente y tampoco distinguida como era el caso de los Heartfilia, pues los Dragneel carecían de status social y poder adquisitivo. Lucy estaría preocupada al respecto de no ser por su querida madre, la cual le garantizó que convencería, tarde o temprano, al padre de que Natsu era el chico adecuado para estar con ella. Levy también creía sinceramente que él era el indicado para su amiga, de igual modo que pensaba que Gajeel era la pareja ideal, perfecta, para ella. Eran, como se suele decir, su media naranja, su mitad. Sinceramente, creía que estaban conectados por el hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

Cuando Levy le recordó el asunto de los Fuegos, Gajeel se sintió sobrecogido, no sólo por su desplante del año pasado, sino porque también se acordó de que Levy se iba todos los años, durante el mes de agosto, con sus padres a visitar a sus abuelos a Izumo. Si el agosto anterior fue un infierno estar sin ella sin ser pareja, ¿cómo sería éste ahora que sabía que ya no podía vivir sin ella? ¡Un mes separados era una auténtica locura! Así, los últimos días de julio, Gajeel aprovechó cada minuto, cada segundo libre que tenía para estar con Levy y, por supuesto, se quedaba a dormir con ella todas las noches en su casa. Metalicana y Grandeeney se lo permitían, ya que era temporada de vacaciones.

La noche del 31 de julio, Gajeel estaba algo más apegado y activo de lo normal (lo que ya es mucho decir…). Se pasaron horas haciendo el amor y Levy quedó totalmente exhausta en la cama. Nunca antes se había sentido tan –felizmente– cansada. Estaba agotada, así que no tardó demasiado en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Aún no eran ni las 6 de la mañana, cuando, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta de la casa de los McGarden. Era un hombre y no iba solo. Después de estar unos pocos minutos en la entrada, despacio, muy lentamente, como si no quisiera alertar a nadie de su presencia, el hombre fue subiendo las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba. En seguida, se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Levy. Era la primera que había en el pasillo. Estaba entreabierta. La empujó ligeramente y se asomó en silencio para contemplar la escena. Vio a Levy y a Gajeel dormidos, envueltos entre las sábanas. Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, al parecer, había sido una noche apasionada entre dos amantes. El hombre emitió un sonoro quejido de disgusto.

Gajeel no tardó en percibir que algo iba mal y un sonido, que no parecía proceder de Levy, le despertó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre que los estaba observando fijamente, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión desencajada.

–Gajeel…– dijo el hombre apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para no desmayarse.

–¿Eh? – A Gajeel le estaba costando entender lo que estaba pasando.

–Ponte algo de ropa y baja a la cocina. Tenemos que hablar.

–¿Qué? – ¿Acaso estaría soñando? ¿Quién demonios le estaba hablando? ¿Quién le despertaba tan pronto?

–Tenemos que hablar de mi hija. – aclaró el hombre. No, no era un sueño. Michael McGarden acababa de regresar a Tokyo y lo primero que veía, al llegar a su hogar, era a su hija desnuda en brazos de su novio.

–Mierda… – masculló Gajeel apartando ligeramente a Levy de su pecho. No quería despertarla; prefería que se mantuviera descansado un poco más, quería mantenerla alejada y ajena, el máximo tiempo posible, de aquello que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Gajeel se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta antes de bajar, por supuesto, también se lavó la cara y se aseó. Necesitaba estar muy despejado para enfrentarse al padre de Levy, el cual, sospechaba que estaría hecho una auténtica furia. Cuando bajó las escaleras, se topó con Alice, la madre de Levy, estaba arreglando las maletas y la ropa del viaje, razón por la cual entraba y salía del cuarto de la lavadora sin parar. La mujer se sorprendió al verlo allí a esas horas, ¿acaso habría pasado la noche allí? Sin duda alguna, eso era. Le sonrió amablemente y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ahora entendía por qué su marido había bajado con esa cara tan mustia.

Gajeel le devolvió el saludo y siguió andando hasta la cocina, donde estaba Michael preparando el desayuno.

–¿Quieres café? – le preguntó el hombre sin mirarle.

–Sí, por favor. – respondió Gajeel intentando mostrarse lo más amable y correcto posible. Acababa de pillarle con su hija en la cama. No era momento para decir o hacer tonterías.

–¿Cómo lo tomas?

–Solo, sin azúcar. – el hombre asintió y se lo sirvió en una taza. Él se preparó la suya también.

–Vamos al comedor.– mandó Michael. Esta vez fue Gajeel el que asintió y obedeció al momento.

* * *

Estaban sentados frente a frente en la sala, tal y como ya hicieron meses antes durante aquella fatídica cena familiar. El ambiente, entonces, fue tenso; el de ahora no se podía ni comparar. Gajeel estaba sudando frío. Su consuelo era que Levy seguía dormida, ajena a todo este problema.

–Gajeel… – empezó a hablar el padre de Levy.– Quería hablar contigo a solas. De hombre a hombre.

–Claro…

–Como podrás imaginar, quiero hablarte de mi hija.

–Es… evidente. – _Joder, joder, joder…_ pensaba para sí nervioso.

–Esta vez, no te voy a preguntar si te has acostado con ella. – _Sería una tontería…_ añadió en su cabeza.

–Mejor, porque la respuesta no te iba a gustar nada… – _¡Mierda!_ Pensó para sí. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas en esos momentos? Tenía incontinencia verbal en los momentos en los que se sentía nervioso. _Serás idiota,_ se reprochó a sí mismo.

–Por favor… no seas tan sincero. – se lamentó el padre.

–No puedo evitarlo… – comentó Gajeel aún preocupado. Si Michael se hubiera levantado de la silla y le hubiera golpeado, no hubiera podido culparle. Gajeel parecía querer provocarle con sus palabras, pero simplemente estaba nervioso. Quería darle una buena impresión, pero nunca acertaba con él.

–Como padre no me gusta pensar que mi única hijita tenga relaciones sex… sexu… ¡No puedo decirlo! Relaciones… serias, vamos a decirlo así, con un chico.

–Es comprensible.

–Yo sólo… sólo… Sé que no puedo prohibíroslo, pero, por favor, no la dejes embarazada… Es muy joven para ser madre.

–Usamos protección. Ella…

–¡No quiero saberlo! – interrumpió alarmado. Ya bastante información tenía por hoy. – Yo sólo quiero la felicidad de mi hija y respeto que te haya elegido como novio. Aunque no seas el prototipo de chico que yo hubiera escogido para ella, me caes bien. Eres buena persona y, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo más importante. – cuando Levy hablaba con sus padres por _Skype_ , nunca les decía nada malo sobre Gajeel. Al contrario, todo eran elogios para él y su familia. Por supuesto, la joven les contó lo sucedido con el Raven Tail y cómo los Redfox la acogieron. La verdad que Michael y Alice se sentían aliviados al saber que su hija estaba en buenas manos. Todo eso, sumó puntos a la hora de aceptar a Gajeel.

–Gracias.

–Siempre he intentado inculcarle a mi hija valores como la generosidad o la solidaridad. Ayudar a los demás es vital para crear un mundo mejor. Pero quizás, Alice y yo, en nuestro afán por ayudar a los demás, hemos dejado de lado a la persona más importante para nosotros, nuestra hija. – Michael suspiró apesadumbrado.– Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que Levy se sintiera sola. Siempre ha sido independiente, autónoma, alegre… Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Nunca la vi llorar, ni siquiera de pequeña. Como mucho, emitía unos pucheros, unos ligeros sollozos e inflaba las mejillas para protestar, pero nada más. – Gajeel se rio; ella todavía solía poner esa cara cuando se molestaba por algo.– Pero sólo tiene 17 años y la dejamos sola a los 15… No sé si lo que hice, lo que hicimos su madre y yo, fue correcto o no, pero ahora te pido tu ayuda. – Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Mi ayuda?

–Así es, por favor, Gajeel, como padre te pido, te suplico, que cuides de mi Levy. Protégela y no dejes que sufra, por favor. Sé mejor persona que yo.

–¿No estás cabreado por lo que acabas de ver?

–¡No vamos a hablar sobre eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Esas cosas no quiero saberlas! ¿Me entiendes? – se le veía muy afectado.

–Vale, vale…

–Entonces, Gajeel…– se calmó el hombre.– ¿Me prometes, me das tu palabra de honor de que cuidarás de mi niña?

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. – Gajeel asintió y sonrió arrogante mientras cruzaba sus brazos con una pose orgullosa.– Levy es mi chica y no dejaré que nada malo le pase. Te lo prometo. – se aseguraría de que un incidente como el del Raven, no volviera a ocurrir. Michael le sonrió. Aquella respuesta tan contundente le dejó satisfecho. Gajeel no era una persona mentirosa, si le prometía cuidar de su hija, estaba 100% seguro de que así lo haría.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, en la cocina, Alice se sonría. Su marido, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, había dejado a Gajeel a cargo de su hija tal y como se hacía cuando la pareja de novios contraía matrimonio. Ahora, oficialmente, Michael había aceptado a Gajeel como yerno. Ahora, finalmente, podían ser una familia.

* * *

Levy se despertó sola en su cuarto, lo cual era extraño porque siempre que abría los ojos, lo primero que veía en la mañana era la cara de Gajeel. No había nada mejor para empezar el día. Ni siquiera su delicioso café con leche con extra de azúcar. Las sábanas estaban frías, por lo que él debió de haberse levantado mucho antes que ella. Se desperezó, se puso su pijama corto amarillo y salió hacia el baño para adecentarse un poco. Desde el pasillo de arriba, escuchó ruido en el piso de abajo. Supuso que Gajeel estaría preparando el desayuno. ¡Estupendo! Porque tenía mucha, muchísima hambre. Anoche Gajeel estuvo más enérgico de lo normal y Levy tuvo que darlo todo con él. Ahora se merecía su recompensa. No obstante, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a sus padres, junto con Gajeel, en el comedor. Los tres desayunaban tranquilamente.

–¡Buenos días, cariño! – saludó Alice a su hija.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No sabía que llegabais hoy…– miraba a Gajeel de reojo avergonzada. La madre se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó dulcemente, mientras ella seguía confundida esperando una respuesta.

–¡Queríamos darte una sorpresa! – respondió la mujer sonriente y amorosa.

–Y la sorpresa nos la hemos llevado nosotros… – susurró el padre mirando a Gajeel. No lo dijo con mala intención, por lo que el joven se echó a reír.

–¡Ya ves! Gihi.– Después, siguió bebiendo su segunda taza de café de la mañana.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se acercó Levy hasta ellos sentándose junto a Gajeel.

–Tu padre y yo nos hemos hecho amigos.– respondió el moreno.

–¿En serio? – Levy miró a su padre para confirmarlo.

–Así es. – dijo Michael sonriéndole a su pequeña. – Me alegra verte tan bien… – Levy se sonrojó. Su padre parecía extrañamente de buen humor, a pesar de saber que Gajeel y ella habían dormido juntos. Era algo evidente.

–Aquí tienes tu desayuno, cariño.– habló Alice dándole una pequeña bandeja con comida a su hija.

–Gracias, mamá.– la sonrió y empezó a comer. Hacía mucho tiempo que Levy no disfrutaba de un desayuno con sus padres y le hizo especial ilusión que Gajeel estuviera ahí para compartirlo con ella. Alice volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

–¡Míranos! ¡Como una pequeña familia! – lució la mujer feliz.

–No.– negó Michael.

–¿No? – preguntó ella mirándole. –¿Por qué no, _anata_?

–Porque no estamos todos.

–¿Todos? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

–Faltan los padres de Gajeel y su hermana. Deberíamos conocerlos. – soltó Michael provocando un desconcierto total en la mesa.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó Levy. Se notaba por el tono de su voz que estaba feliz, muy feliz. ¿Acaso, por fin, Michael estaba apoyando su relación con Gajeel?

–Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué os parece esta noche? Podríamos invitarles a cenar a casa.

–Me parece una gran idea, _anata._ – apoyó Alice mientras sostenía la mano de su marido. – Sería una buena manera de agradecerles todo lo que están, estáis – miró a Gajeel. – haciendo por nuestra Levy.

–¿Qué te parece, Gajeel? – preguntó Levy mirándole con los ojos deseosos de que aceptara.

–Está bien.– le respondió. Cuando Levy ponía esa cara no podía negarle nada.

* * *

A la noche, los Redfox fueron a la residencia de los McGarden. Gajeel y Levy los presentaron y, la verdad, el ambiente no podía ser mejor. La cena fue muy distendida y la disfrutaron tanto que el tiempo pasó muy rápidamente. Wendy amenizó bastante la velada, pues era una niña tan encantadora que Michael y Alice quedaron prendados de ella. Les recordó mucho a Levy cuando tenía su edad.

Aunque todo marchó perfectamente y ambas familias parecían llevarse estupendamente, había algo que no podía ocurrir: que Gajeel se quedara a dormir con Levy en su casa en presencia de los McGarden. Michael aceptaba a Gajeel como novio de su hija, pero no podría dormir ni descansar sabiendo que, al otro lado del pasillo, estarían haciendo vete tú a saber qué en la habitación de la niña. Eso sí que no. Gajeel, a regañadientes, aceptó. Quiso despedirse de Levy y, tal y como siempre hacía, fue a darle un beso en los labios, pero, de pronto, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó un sonoro carraspeo. Era Michael negándole su permiso para hacerlo. Gajeel masculló una maldición y acabó dándole un casto beso en la frente a su chica. Levy se rio. Nunca había visto a Gajeel siendo tan prudente. Aquel gesto le pareció súper tierno.

* * *

Tal y como acostumbraban a hacer, los McGarden solían viajar a Izumo en verano para pasar allí el mes de agosto con el resto de su familia. En la prefectura de Shimane, vivían los abuelos paternos de Levy y, como eran ya bastante mayores, ellos no podían ir por sí mismos a Tokyo; de manera que era la joven, junto con sus padres, los que tenían viajar hasta aquel lugar. No obstante, Michael y Alice entendían que, este año, Levy tenía que asistir a las clases suplementarias para estudiar su prueba de acceso a la universidad, por lo que fueron más flexibles a la hora de determinar qué y cuántos días iría su hija al pueblo. Así, los padres de Levy estuvieron unos cuantos días en Tokyo para después marcharse en avión hasta el aeropuerto de Izumo. La joven ya se reuniría con ellos el día 15, para celebrar el _Obon_.

El _Obon_ era una festividad japonesa que, en algunos puntos del país, se celebraba el día 15 de julio (según el calendario lunar) y, en otros, el 15 de agosto (si se seguía el calendario solar). Se decía que únicamente en este día, los difuntos salían del otro mundo para reunirse con sus familiares en el mundo de los vivos, por lo que, se solían hacer ceremonias en honor a esas personas fallecidas, que bien podían ser ancestros, familiares y amistades.

* * *

Después del trabajo en el taller, Gajeel fue a casa de Levy. Como la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con ella, decidió hacerse una copia de las llaves de su casa para él, así tendría más libertad a la hora de entrar y salir del _chalet_. Abrió la puerta y saludó, Levy le respondió desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras, pues estaba en su habitación. El joven subió y se encontró con la joven en su ordenador. Estaba mirando la pantalla fijamente.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

–Estoy mirando el trayecto en bus para ir al pueblo de mis abuelos. – Levy llevaba puestas sus gafas rojas. No tenía ningún problema de vista, pero las usaba de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando se le cansaba la vista de tanto leer.

–¿Tienes buena combinación? – Gajeel se sentó en la cama.

–Pues… Al parecer tendría que coger dos autobuses. Uno para llegar hasta la estación de Izumo y otro para llegar al pueblo. El problema es que los horarios no están coordinados. Tardaría unas 12 horas en llegar a Izumo. Por lo que llegaría allí a las 4 de la madrugada. Y, después, tendría que esperarme al siguiente autobús que saldría a las 10 de la mañana con lo que llegaría a casa de mis abuelos sobre la 13 de la tarde.

–Ni de coña vas a estar viajando tú sola durante casi 24 horas seguidas. Me niego.

–¿Y qué sugieres que haga? – se giró de la silla para mirarle. – No quedan billetes de avión para estar allí el día 15, así que tengo que salir el domingo 13 en autobús para estar el lunes 14 y no perderme el _Obon._ – Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las escuelas y lugares de trabajo cancelaban durante unos días los centros para que la gente pudiera festejar estas fechas, por lo que el instituto Fairy Tail concedió un permiso especial para que algunos alumnos (los que celebraban el _Obon_ en sus pueblos de origen) no fueran a clase el lunes 14.

–¿Y si te llevara yo en coche? – sugirió Gajeel después de pensarlo detenidamente.– ¿Crees que podría ir contigo?

–¿Quieres venir a Izumo conmigo? – se sorprendió Levy. Aquella idea le resultaba maravillosa.

–No es que me apasione la idea de estar unos días en un pueblo de mier… – Levy le puso mala cara. Ella nació allí y se pasó los primeros años de su vida creciendo en ese apacible lugar. Por eso le encantaba.– ejem… deshabitado quiero decir. Estoy acostumbrado al ruido de la ciudad y esas cosas… ya sabes.

–Ya… – le miró de soslayo.– Pero… tienes trabajo en el taller…

–Si son sólo tres o cuatro días podría recuperar las horas trabajando por la mañana. No es la gran cosa.

–¿En serio? – ella sonrió esperanzada. Él asintió.

–¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi viejo si me dejaría el coche?

–Gajeel… ¿estás seguro de querer venir? – antes de emocionarse, prefirió estar segura de ello.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Conocerás a mis abuelos. Bueno, a toda mi familia, en realidad.

–No le veo el problema.

–Te aviso. Son muchos y… son muy tradicionales.

–¿Y qué pasa con eso?

–Prepárate para que te acribillen a mogollón de preguntas y sermones.

–¿Sermones?

–El pelo largo, los _piercings_ …

–¡No pienso ni cortarme el pelo ni quitarme los pendientes! – protestó.

–¡Claro que no, tonto! Sólo te digo que son antiguos y te van a criticar… un poquito…

–No será nada nuevo…

–¡Ah! Y tampoco podremos dormir juntos. Me refiero a solos tú y yo. Dormiríamos con mis padres, los cuatro, en _futones_ separados.

–¿Qué? ¡Joder, qué coñazo!

–Lo sé, pero yo te digo lo que hay. Prefiero explicarte cómo son las cosas antes de que aceptes venir conmigo. Entonces, a pesar de lo que te he dicho, ¿aún quieres venir conmigo? ¿Soportarías esa tortura? – se rio.

–Sería mil veces peor no estar contigo.

–¡Oh, Gajeel! ¡Eso es tan tierno! – se lanzó a sus brazos echándole sobre la cama.

–¡Yo no soy tierno!

–¡Sí que lo eres! A veces. Y me encanta. – le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara. Él se dejó besar y la sonrió de vuelta.

–Decidido. Le pediré prestado el coche a mi viejo.

–Y yo voy a avisar a mis padres de que te nos unes. – se separó de él y cogió el teléfono móvil. No podía esperar ni un segundo más para darles la buena noticia a sus padres.

* * *

Metalicana no tuvo problema alguno en concederle unos días a Gajeel y, además, prestarle el coche. Era mejor que se fueran en un vehículo seguro y Gajeel ya estaba acostumbrado a conducir su coche. Así, Levy y Gajeel salieron de viaje a las 5 de la madrugada para, por un lado, no coger tráfico, y, por otro lado, poder llegar a la hora de la cena.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. La casa estaba situada en la zona de _Subara Tokoharacho_ , quedando atrás el _Obukuroyama,_ una gran montaña repleta de un profundo pasto verde. Gajeel alucinó con el frondoso paisaje que se le presentaba. La casa de los McGarden estaba prácticamente rodeada de naturaleza, casi en pleno bosque. Las fotografías que Levy le mostró en enero, después de Navidades, no hacían justicia a aquel maravilloso lugar. Desde luego, se veía como el sitio ideal para criar a unos niños, pues tenían campo y bosque para salir a explorar y jugar.

Nada más llegar, en la entrada de la casa les esperaban los abuelos y los padres de Levy. Los abuelos de Levy le recordaron a los padres de Grandeeney. Se les veía mayores y tenían el cabello completamente blanquecino. Por supuesto, éstos iban en _yukatas_ de color oscuro, algo típico en la gente de las afueras, especialmente, en verano. Mientras que el abuelo le miraba muy serio, la abuela le sonría tranquila y afable. Al parecer, las mujeres de la familia McGarden eran mucho más amables y accesibles que los hombres.

Como Gajeel era el invitado, fue el primero en meterse en el _ofuro_ para ducharse. Después, se vistió con ropas cómodas y salió al comedor para sentarse con Michael y el padre de éste. Levy, antes de meterse ella en el baño, le animó para que tuviera paciencia. Ella no tardaría en reunirse con él y rescatarle.

–¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, Gajeel? ¿Habéis tenido algún problema para llegar? – preguntó Michael indicándole que se sentara junto a ellos.

–No, todo bien. – respondió fijándose en que el abuelo todavía no había dicho nada.

–Cuando Levy me dijo que vendrías con ella, me sentí aliviado. No me gustaba la idea de que viajara sola. Sé muy bien que tú la protegerás…

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – el abuelo habló por primera vez.

–Verás, _otosan_ , Gajeel es un joven muy sincero. Me dio su palabra de que cuidaría de Levy.

–¿Y tú le crees?

–Completamente. Mírale a los ojos. Es un buen chico.– el abuelo se fijó en la mirada de Gajeel.

–Así que tú eres el novio de nuestra Levy… – Gajeel asintió sin apartarle la mirada.– Tienes unos buenos ojos, chico. Malas pintas, pero buenos ojos…

–Gracias. Supongo… – expresó Gajeel sin saber realmente qué decir.

–Estos días nos iremos conociendo. Veremos de qué pasta estás hecho…

–Puedo aguantar lo que sea por ella. – añadió seguro de sí mismo. El abuelo asintió satisfecho.

–Bien, bien… – Michael sonrió al ver a su padre así de complacido. A él le gustaban los hombres que lo daban todo por su pareja. Eso, para él, era ser un hombre de verdad.

–Debes de estar agotado por el viaje. – supuso mirando el aspecto cansado del moreno. –¿Te apetece una cerveza bien fría, Gajeel?

–Sí. Gracias, Michael.

–¡Oh! Llámame Mick, por favor. – le sonrió mientras le servía la bebida.

–Gracias, Mick. – se rio. En ese momento, llegó la abuela para ofrecerles algo de picar. La mujer se arrodilló junto a Gajeel y le ofreció unos pastelitos caseros. Él asintió y comió uno. Aunque no era muy de dulces, le gustó. La señora sonrió satisfecha. Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que hoy estaría disfrutando la compañía de su familia política no se lo podría creer de ninguna manera. Michael antes lo odiaba y, ahora, parecía aceptarle como uno más. Aquel cambio fue asombroso para él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la residencia de los McGarden se celebró el _Obon_. Colgaron una serie de farolillos por el patio de la casa, al parecer, era algo típico que se hacía para poder guiar las almas de los difuntos hasta el hogar de sus seres queridos. Y, después, se fueron al templo para festejar el día. Tanto hombres como mujeres bailaban el _bon-odori,_ una danza típica que se realizaba precisamente para dar consuelo a los fallecidos. Allí, fue donde conoció al resto de parientes de Levy. La joven tenía razón, todos le preguntaron por sus piercings y su aspecto físico en general. Gajeel estaba harto de tanta miradita y comentario, afortunadamente Levy no se apartó de él en ningún momento y le tomó la mano suavemente para reconfortarle. Finalmente, acabaron el día con el _toro nagashi,_ un rito por el cual lanzaron al mar los farolillos para que los espíritus regresaron al otro mundo.

* * *

Ya que Gajeel y Levy se quedaban durante un par de días en Izumo, los abuelos aprovecharon para mandarles una serie de quehaceres. Mientras Levy se encargaba del cuidado de la casa junto con su madre y su abuela, Gajeel ayudaba a los hombres en los campos de arroz.

En Japón era costumbre respetar a los mayores, y esto no sólo significaba cederles el asiento en los transportes públicos o hablarles correctamente, sino también honrar y obedecer sus deseos. Así, cuando el _ojiisan_ de Levy le mandó labrar la tierra de los campos de arroz no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Por supuesto, Gajeel sabía que aquello era una especie de prueba para ver hasta dónde llegaba su determinación. Seguramente el abuelo querría ver hasta qué punto amaba a su nieta. Ya se lo dijo al principio: "Veremos de qué pasta estás hecho…". Quizás esa forma de pensar era algo anticuada; someter a pruebas físicas a alguien para determinar su valor no era algo que se hiciera en pleno siglo XXI, pero Gajeel aceptó las reglas del juego porque sabía que, en Japón, la mayoría de las personas mayores funcionaba así. En el caso de los padres de Levy no eran tan tradicionales como los abuelos, puesto que éstos habían viajado y vivido mucho tiempo en el extranjero. De esta manera, habían conocido y contactado con otras culturas y eso les había hecho más abiertos de mente. Un japonés que ha viajado era, por lo general, mucho más tolerante que otro que no hubiera salido nunca del país.

Después de trabajar toda la mañana en el campo recogiendo arroz y labrando la tierra, Gajeel ya no podía más. Ningún entrenamiento de Jura-sensei había sido tan agotador como el hecho de permanecer junto al abuelo de Levy trabajando. Se notaba que era un hombre de otra época.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Levy salió a recibir a Gajeel. En seguida, le dio una bebida fría y una toalla para que se secara el sudor. Sabría que estaría sediento y cansado. Después, él se sentó en el rellano cansado y ella comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros. En su oído, le preguntó susurrando:

–¿Ha sido muy duro? ¿Estás bien? – él se rio.

–Sin problemas. – ella le sonrió dulcemente.

De lejos, el abuelo de Levy les observó cuidadosamente en silencio. Cuando la joven se marchó para prepararle el baño, el anciano se acercó a Gajeel.

–Serás un buen marido y ella será una buena esposa. – dijo asintiendo. El moreno se quedó a cuadros. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese hombre?

* * *

Al terminar de comer, Levy y Gajeel salieron a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque. Desde que habían llegado a Izumo, no habían estado a solas y ya necesitaban un respiro de tanta familia. La joven quería mostrarle una especie de lugar secreto al que acudía cada vez que estaba en su pueblo. Le encantaba ir a su refugio particular del bosque: un claro donde había un pequeño lago con aguas cristalinas y un enorme roble en el que podía apoyarse para disfrutar de una buena y apacible lectura. Así, bajo la sombra del árbol, dejaron y desplegaron sus mochilas. Levy se quitó su camiseta de manga corta y sus pequeños pantalones cortos, quedándose en un bikini de color rojo, y se dirigió hacia el agua.

–¡Vamos, Gajeel! ¡Métete en el agua que está buenísima! – le dijo ella mientras se sumergía. Aquella visión le resultó de película. Estaba completamente deslumbrado por la belleza de aquel lugar y, por supuesto, la belleza de su chica. Al ver que aún no se reunía con ella, Levy le salpicó un poco para provocarle. – ¿A qué esperas? ¿Una invitación por escrito? – bromeó. Gajeel, al verse la camiseta mojada por la jugarreta de Levy, empezó a sonreír de una forma perversa.

–Te vas a enterar, Enana. – dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta lanzándola por ahí. Fue corriendo hasta ella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Después, la lanzó hacia arriba y ella cayó en el agua nuevamente. Cuando salió a la superficie le puso mala cara, infló sus mejillas y protestó. Gajeel se rio. Levy desprendía dulzura, ternura e inocencia por cada poro de su piel, sin embargo, también era increíblemente sexy y atractiva para él. Necesitaba abrazarla con urgencia, de modo que se acercó a ella y la tomó de nuevo. Levy le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Entonces, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y ambos supieron de inmediato que se morían por un beso del otro. En el momento en que comenzaron a besarse, Gajeel la cogió y apretó contra el más fuertemente. Levy se sostuvo colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Gajeel y profundizó, todavía más, su beso. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que no se conformaban con simples besos. Ambos necesitaban más, mucho más.

Gajeel se separó de la boca de Levy y le rozó los labios con sus dedos. Su mirada estaba hambrienta de deseo. Levy sabía lo que él quería, pues ella deseaba lo mismo. Miró hacia los alrededores para asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos. Nunca nadie iba por ahí, pero quiso comprobarlo por si acaso. Gajeel se sonrió para sí mismo cuando descubrió qué estaba haciendo ella.

–¿Qué pasa, Enana? ¿Comprobando el perímetro? – bromeó.

– Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estemos solos.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

– Ya lo sabes…- respondió un poco avergonzada. Ella ya sabía que a él le encantaba molestarla.

–No… no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? – le acarició la mejilla sensualmente. – ¿Para qué quieres que estemos a solas? – de nuevo, la besó en los labios, pero más lentamente.

–Gajeel…

–Dímelo…

– Yo… me da vergüenza…

– Quiero que me lo digas… Quiero oírtelo decir. – suplicó mientras le besaba y lamía el cuello.

– Quiero… quiero hacerlo contigo.

–¿Hacer qué? – siguió provocándola. Le excitaban esos preliminares. Ese especie de charla erótica le encendía muchísimo. Hablar de forma tan sucia simplemente le ponía. Levy se tragó su vergüenza y, finalmente, admitió:

– Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Gajeel. Ahora. – él sonrió complacido.

– Si me lo pides así… no puedo decirte que no. Gihi.

– Eres tan idiota… - ambos se rieron.

Gajeel cogió los laterales de la parte de abajo del bikini de Levy y tiró de ellos hacia abajo hasta el punto de bajarle totalmente la prenda.

– Esto me lo guardo… – dijo mientras se lo metía en uno de los bolsillos de su bañador. – No te hace falta para nada ahora. – sonrió lascivamente. Levy se sonrojó. Se sentía demasiado desnuda sin la parte de debajo de su bikini, y, buscando el lazo del bañador de Gajeel, para desabrochárselo, le respondió:

– Esto tampoco te hace falta a ti…

– Con bajarme un poco el bañador será suficiente… – explicó mientras la sujetó por el culo colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Levy emitió un respingo y suspiró cuando notó la dura erección de Gajeel en su intimidad. – Agárrate a mí y no te muevas… – le mandó. Ella asintió totalmente excitada. Le gustaba cuando él tomaba el control. Quizá, algún día, lo hiciera ella, pero, de momento, él era el que tomaba el control durante sus relaciones sexuales.

Gajeel se balanceó sobre ella, mientras que Levy se frotaba contra él. Así, el joven no tardó demasiado en dejar salir su prominente erección para introducirse dentro de ella. Estaban tan excitados que no necesitaban de ningún juego preliminar para llegar a más. Levy se sujetó como pudo de los hombros de Gajeel al mismo tiempo que él embestía con fuerza contra ella. Las manos del joven estaban en el trasero de Levy, y le agarraba de las nalgas con fuerza. La intensidad entre ellos era cada vez mayor. Ambos se movían y mecían con más rapidez y necesidad hasta que, finalmente, colapsaron en un colosal orgasmo simultáneo.

Entre suspiros, intentaban ajustar el ritmo de su respiración.

–Veo que te ponen los sitios públicos, Lev. Gihi. – bromeó. Levy se sorprendió ante su descaro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Decidió ignorarle por su propio bien. Acababa de perder toda su valentía en aquel encuentro sexual.

–¿Me devuelves mis bragas, por favor?

– Claro… - se rio mientras las sacaba de su bolsillo. – ¿Quieres que te las ponga yo?

– Pensaba que te gustaba desvestirme…

– Desde luego, prefiero quitarte la ropa antes que ponértela. Gihi. – Levy se sonrojó de nuevo. Nunca ganaría ninguna discusión verbal de esa índole con Gajeel. Era demasiado pervertido para ella.

Una vez se ajustaron los bañadores, salieron del agua y se fueron hacia el árbol donde habían dejado sus pertenencias. Se tumbaron directamente sobre el césped; la hierba era tan mullida y esponjosa que casi parecía que estaban sobre un _futon_. Levy se acurrucó junto a Gajeel, mientras le acariciaba amorosamente el pecho. Él estaba tan a gusto y feliz que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Nunca antes había sentido una tranquilidad así, era algo así como una paz interior muy plena que le llenaba completamente. Sin lugar a dudas, eso debía ser la verdadera felicidad.

 **Fin capítulo 28**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Stefi, Shonenevolution, BianWW, Guest (aún no sé si pondré a los personajes de Crime Sorciere, quizá los mencione en algún momento pero, en cualquier caso, no tendrán peso relevante en esta historia. Lo siento si esperabas eso. _Gomen nasai.),_ Giu Giu Salamander, TRYNDAMER95, Asia12, Saknicte, Wendy Dragneel, Giogia y Carito Uchiha por vuestros _reviews._ Finalmente, he podido actualizar a tiempo. La semana que viene _Kami-sama_ dirá. Una vez más quería agradeceros vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo. Yo sé que hay gente que me lee, pero no me deja _review._ Vosotros, capítulo tras capítulo seguís alentándome, dándome ánimos, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es agradeceros sinceramente por vuestras palabras. Sin vosotros, no existiría esta historia. Un millón de gracias de corazón. Nos leemos pronto. ¡Ja ne!


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 29**

Nunca antes un verano pasó tan rápidamente en la vida de Levy. Normalmente sus vacaciones veraniegas habían sido tranquilas, familiares y bastante sosegadas, sin embargo, ahora, de la mano de Gajeel, agosto se había transformado en un mes frenético, pasional y ocioso, sobre todo, con los amigos, puesto que quedaban a menudo para ir a la piscina de la urbanización donde vivían los Redfox. Y, así, volaron las siguientes semanas…

Y septiembre llegó. Se podía percibir claramente en el ambiente que este nuevo mes había llegado no sólo porque las clases empezaban nuevamente, sino porque, también, era temporada de terremotos en Japón.

En general, el país era un lugar altamente proclive a los movimientos sísmicos, pues su ubicación era la conocida zona del Cinturón de Fuego del Pacífico, caracterizada precisamente por poseer una intensa actividad sísmica y volcánica. No obstante, Japón era un país que estaba perfectamente equipado para estos imprevistos y sus edificios resistirían, sin duda alguna, cualquier tipo de vibración. En cualquier caso, no paraban constantemente de salir anuncios en la televisión para que la gente revisara si sus _kits_ de supervivencia estaban bien o tenían productos caducados. En Japón era totalmente normal estar preparado y, además, ser precavido para estas cuestiones.

De esta manera, la inauguración del nuevo trimestre comenzó en el instituto Fairy Tail con una práctica de actuación en caso de terremoto. A Gajeel le vino de perlas este paréntesis, pues así tendría un descanso de las clases. Había odiado tener que asistir los lunes a la escuela. Sinceramente esperaba que la segunda evaluación le fuera mejor que la primera.

* * *

Aprovechando que los alumnos de tercer año de preparatoria ya no tendrían que participar en ningún _club_ extraescolar, algunos de ellos se apuntaron a otras actividades fuera del centro. Por ejemplo, Laxus y Gajeel, viendo que necesitaban el deporte como vía de escape a la rutina diaria, continuaron practicando _kickboxing_ en un gimnasio especializado en el centro de la ciudad. En cambio, otros como Levy y Freed, se apuntaron a una academia _yokibo:_ un centro privado que daba clases por las tardes para preparar a los estudiantes para los exámenes de acceso a las distintas universidades japonesas. Lucy también se inscribió en esa academia, sin embargo, al aspirar a otra universidad diferente a la de Levy, tuvo que formar parte de otro grupo de estudio. En cualquier caso, asistirían a la academia las mismas horas: lunes, miércoles y viernes de 17 a 19.

Levy siempre soñó con ir a la Todai, no solamente porque fuera una de las mejores del mundo, sino también porque era la que mejor departamento de Literatura tenía. Ésa fue su primera opción en el formulario que rellenaron en el trimestre anterior. Lo tenía clarísimo desde siempre; amaba la Literatura y tenía que estudiar allí, de manera que sabía que tenía que aprobar, sí o sí, a la primera, el ingreso en esa universidad. Incluso si por alguna casualidad suspendía el acceso, prefería convertirse en _ronin_ y prepararse otro año más para volver a presentarse al examen de acceso antes de ir a otra universidad, algo que, por otro lado, era bastante frecuente en Japón.

En una de las tardes en las que Levy asistió a la academia, conoció a un compañero de clase. Era un joven delgado de cabello dorado y muy lacio, sus ojos eran almendrados y de un color negro ónice muy profundo. Vestía una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro: el uniforme del instituto Sabertooth. Freed, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, le comentaba a la joven lo atractivo que le parecía el muchacho. Levy iba a estar de acuerdo con él hasta que el chico en cuestión se presentó ante ellos como un "trovador que canta a la Luna Roja". La peliazul sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y los vellos se le pusieron de punta ante aquel comentario tan cursi y pasado de moda. Podría haberse presentado como una persona normal y haber dicho sencillamente su nombre: Rufus Lohr.

En honor a la verdad, tampoco mejoró su relación el hecho de que constantemente Rufus la adulara tanto en público como en privado. Siempre tenía algún comentario que hacer sobre sus respuestas e intervenciones en el aula. Además, ¿qué era eso de coquetear con ella aun sabiendo que ella no tenía ningún interés en él? Levy no soportaba a las personas insistentes y ella, en más de una ocasión, le había dejado bien claro que no quería nada con él.

* * *

Una tarde, al salir de la Academia, Lucy y Levy sintieron algo de hambre, razón por la cual quisieron acercarse hasta un restaurante de comida rápida que había muy cerca de allí. Levy adoraba las hamburguesas con queso del McDonalds. Estuvieron un par de horas hablando de todo un poco, pero, el tema estrella de la noche fue que Natsu y Lucy habían llegado hasta el final, por fin, habían hecho el amor. Levy se alegró de aquella maravillosa noticia.

Según le contó la rubia, ocurrió una tarde de verano y fue de lo más inesperado y casual. Lucy fue a ver una película a casa de Natsu y, desde luego, hicieron de todo menos ver el _film_. Fue en la cama de Natsu y, al ser la primera vez para los dos, no duró demasiado. Ambos estaban nerviosos y fueron torpes, pero, lo importante es que fueron cariñosos y precavidos. Lucy pidió a su amiga mucha discreción, pues todavía no estaba mentalizada para decírselo al resto de las chicas. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar aquel momento, y el hecho de pensar en que Cana pudiera burlarse de ella, sólo la hacía sentirse más y más avergonzada… Levy la tranquilizó y prometió guardar su secreto.

Además de su mejor amiga, Levy resultó ser una fuente de información crucial respecto al sexo y le solucionó todas las dudas que tenía. Incluso le recomendó acudir a su propia ginecóloga. _Desde luego, las chicas tímidas son las peores…_ pensó riéndose Lucy al ver la cantidad de cuestiones que ya dominaba su amiga.

Cuando salieron del local para regresar a sus respectivas casas, pasaron por un gimnasio. Les llamó especialmente la atención porque era sólo para mujeres y, además, se especializaba en defensa personal. Levy se quedó bastante rato leyendo el cartel de la entrada. Desde que era pequeña siempre había odiado la violencia, pero, ahora, con 17 años, sabía que, en ocasiones, podría verse envuelta en una situación desagradable, tal y como ya vivió cuando el Raven Tail invadió su instituto. Quién sabe lo que le hubiera hecho Torafuzar si Gajeel no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Así, ella ya llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto. Pensaba que ya era hora de saber cómo defenderse por sí misma. Aunque Gajeel le había prometido que jamás permitiría que nadie le volviera hacer daño, ella sabía que aquella promesa no sería posible, pues no siempre podrían estar juntos, no siempre él estaría a su lado. Tampoco quería vivir con miedo. Hasta ahora, creía sinceramente que todas las personas eran buenas de corazón si se les daba una oportunidad, pero, después de aquello, comprobó que no todas las personas eran iguales y que había verdadera maldad en el mundo.

Así, Levy cogió del brazo a su mejor amiga y sugirió:

–Deberíamos apuntarnos… ¿Qué te parece la idea?

–¿Tú crees? La verdad que nunca está de más saber cómo defenderse… – a Lucy, en seguida, le gustó la idea de Levy. La joven peliazul sonrió.

–Sí. Tú y yo pegando puñetazos y patadas como si fuésemos una heroína de acción. ¿Te imaginas? – se rio.

–¡Me muero por aprender a dar patadas voladoras! – Lucy se imaginó a sí misma dando lo que denominó como una "Lucy's kick". Sonrió triunfante al contemplar la posibilidad de derrotar a unos cuantos malvados.

Entraron al local, que estaba a punto de cerrar, y se apuntaron a las clases. La preparación constataba solamente de tres días: los sábados de 9 a 12. En esas horas de formación aprenderían cómo defenderse de sus atacantes, posibles violadores, en unas cuantas situaciones; por ejemplo, si las atacaban por detrás o si usaban para intimidarlas un arma. Aquel tiempo y dinero estaría muy bien invertido, desde luego.

* * *

Para Levy, lo mejor de estas clases de defensa personal era, después, repasar con Gajeel los pasos que había aprendido. Él, en un principio, estaba reacio a practicar con ella, pues consideraba que él podía protegerla de sobra y que era absolutamente innecesario que ella asistiera a aquellas clases. No obstante, Levy logró convencerle de lo contrario al ponerse un conjunto deportivo de color naranja que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… Así, ese "repaso" formativo, en la mayoría de ocasiones, se convertía en una especie de juego previo sexual, el cual, por cierto, a Gajeel le entusiasmaba. Levy también estaba encantada con aquellas "prácticas", pues sentía que aprendía y disfrutaba a la vez. _Docere delectando…_

* * *

A finales de mes, concretamente el sábado 30 de septiembre, como ya habían terminado sus clases de defensa personal, Lucy y Levy aprovecharon su tiempo libre y quedaron por la mañana para irse de compras por Shibuya. Desde luego, con aquellos conocimientos defensivos ambas amigas se sentían más seguras de sí mismas. La idea era dar una vuelta por el centro comercial 109, donde había muchísima ropa para chicas de su edad, y comer allí. Después, quedarían con Natsu y Gajeel para tomar algo y dar una vuelta.

Mientras esperaban a sus parejas, miraban un escaparate con atención. Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, un chico se quedó mirando totalmente embobado a Lucy, así que se dirigió hacia ella para intentar ligársela.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo bonita que eres? – dijo el extraño. Lucy se giró para verle. ¿Por qué la mayoría de chicos le entraban así? Nunca lo entendería… El joven en cuestión era delgado, con el pelo rubio y de punta, por un momento, su estilo le recordó al de Natsu; sus ojos eran de un azul intensísimo. – Soy Sting, por cierto. – terminó de presentarse. A su lado había otro chico. Era moreno. A Lucy le sonaba su cara, pero no recordaba de qué.

–Lucy. Y no estoy interesada. Tengo novio. – respondió directa. Desgraciadamente, estaba acostumbrada a que coquetearan con ella y ya prefería ser clara desde el minuto uno para evitar malentendidos.

–¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está ese novio tuyo? Si yo tuviera algo tan bonito no lo dejaría lejos de mi vista...

–No está lejos, imbécil. – añadió Lucy enfadada. Levy se rio al ver la cara de susto del chico. Sin duda, no se esperaba aquella brusquedad. – Está a punto de llegar… – lo buscó con la mirada por el lugar. Afortunadamente, lo encontró. – ¡Mira! Está ahí mismo. ¡Natsu! – le llamó en voz muy alta. Sting se giró y pudo verle la cara. El pelirrosa se acercaba hacia ellos sonriendo. Gajeel estaba a su lado.

–Espera... ¿Natsu Dragneel es tu novio?

–¡Sting! – le saludó Natsu. Era evidente que se conocían.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Tío, oye, lo siento, no sabía que era tu novia. En serio, sabes que te admiro mucho. Nunca hubiera coqueteado con ella si hubiera sabido que era tu chica. Lo sabes, ¿no?

–Claro, tío.– respondió Natsu chocándole la mano. No se puso en ningún momento celoso. Gajeel lo miró de reojo, ¿acaso tendría ese chico sangre en las venas? Él, por mucho menos, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Lucy, por su parte, puso mala cara.

–¿Le admiras? – preguntó la joven desconcertada. ¿De qué se conocían? No entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de todo Tokyo! – Natsu asintió y se rio por el comentario. Los dos chicos siguieron hablando sobre sus cosas dejando completamente de lado a Lucy.

–Al parecer le gusta más Natsu que tú.– bromeó Levy con su amiga. Mientras que Lucy frunció el ceño al ver cómo su novio prefería hablar con Sting antes que estar con ella, el amigo del rubio se rio por la gracia de la peliazul. Levy le sonrió, pues le reconoció en el acto. Era Rogue. Aunque no se habían visto desde el incidente del baño en la discoteca, todavía mantenían el contacto; hablaban de vez en cuando y se contaban cómo les iba la vida.

Gajeel, inevitablemente, se fijó en la cercanía de Rogue con Levy. Su primer instinto fue alejar al joven de ella, pero, al mirar cómo la cara de Levy se iluminaba cuando él apareció, cualquier atisbo de celos desapareció completamente. Él se acercó hasta ella y la saludó con un beso. A veces, Gajeel parecía un animal celoso marcando su territorio; era algo así como un dragón protegiendo su tesoro. Rogue, el cual estaba en frente de ellos, comenzó a hablar.

–¡Hola, Gajeel! ¿Qué tal va todo? Levy me contó que ya estabais saliendo. Enhorabuena. Me alegro mucho por los dos. De verdad.

–Gracias tío. – chocaron sus manos.– ¿Y tú con la pava ésa? – Gajeel no recordaba su nombre.

–Yukino.

–Eso.

–Nos va muy bien. Gracias. De hecho, ahora había quedado con ella y unos amigos para ir al _karaoke_. ¿Os apuntáis?

Levy puso buena cara. Le pareció una gran idea, pues siempre era buen momento para ir al _karaoke_ a divertirse; se lo pasaba estupendamente y, además, le encantaba escuchar cantar a Gajeel. Su voz siempre le resultaba muy sensual y atrayente. Se podía estar horas enteras deleitándose con su canto. No sabía por qué, pero le tranquilizaba mucho su voz. A veces, cuando pasaban la tarde juntos en la residencia Redfox, Gajeel se ponía a cantar y tocar la guitarra, mientras ella leía un libro. Le gustaba estar tranquilamente admirándole en silencio. Cada vez que le veía tan concentrado, sentía que se enamoraba un poquito más de él.

* * *

Así, los seis jóvenes fueron hacia el _karaoke._ Lucy seguía molesta con Natsu, pues todavía no la hacía mucho caso, razón por la que Gajeel aprovechó para burlarse y tomarle el pelo un poco. Levy y Rogue se reían sin parar, mientras que Natsu y Sting seguían en su mundo.

Cuando llegaron al local, se encontraron en la entrada con otros jóvenes de su misma edad. Levy, en seguida, reconoció a Yukino, la novia de Rogue. A su lado, estaba una chica morena muy atractiva con otros dos chicos: uno de los cuales tenía el pelo verde, además de ser muy corpulento, y el otro…

–¿Rufus? ¡No puede ser! – Levy emitió un chasquido en señal de queja _. ¡Menuda casualidad!_ Protestó para sí. Gajeel percibió que algo no iba bien.

–¿Qué pasa con el afeminado ese?

–¡Nada! ¡Nada! – respondió Levy rápidamente. Se notaba que estaba intentando ocultar algo. Aquél no era el momento de decirle a Gajeel de qué lo conocía y, además, explicarle que se le había insinuado (y en más de una ocasión…).

Después, Rogue presentó a todos los miembros del grupo. Sus compañeros se llamaban Minerva, Orga y, por supuesto, Rufus.

* * *

El encargado del local les dio una de las salas más grandes y espaciosas que tenían, pues, en total, eran doce personas. Mientras algunos estaban mirando la lista de canciones, otros ordenaban la bebida y la comida. Así, aprovechando que Levy estaba desocupada en una esquina (esperaba su turno para ver la lista de canciones), Rufus se acercó para hablar con ella.

–Mi querida Levy… ¿cómo estás?

–Bien… – contestó sin demasiada energía. La presencia de Rufus le incomodaba; no le caía bien, pero intentaba ser educada.

–¡Qué afortunada casualidad! La verdad es que anhelaba encontrarme contigo en un lugar fuera de la Academia…– _Tan pedante como siempre,_ pensó Levy entre suspiros.

–Me sorprende encontrarte en un _karaoke_ …– la verdad, a la joven le sorprendía que tuviera amigos que soportaran esa personalidad tan peculiar.

–Hasta un genio como yo necesita un descanso de vez en cuando.

–Claro… – ¡Dios! ¡Qué creído y arrogante era! ¿Cómo se podía aguantar a sí mismo?

–Y me alegra haber decidido venir a este lugar, porque así he podido contemplar tus bellos ojos de nuevo… – le sonrió. En clase también se comportaba de esa manera y a ella no le gustaba nada.

–Vale ya. Deja de decir esas cosas. Están fuera de lugar.

–Mi estimada Levy, eres muy bella e inteligente. Es normal que quiera alabar tus cualidades.

–No lo hagas. Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en ti y ésa sigue siendo mi respuesta.

–A veces un no es una segunda oportunidad para un sí.

–No es no. Ahora y siempre mi respuesta será ésa: no. Te diré mil veces no en el futuro. No me interesas y no me interesarás. No sé qué más decir para que te enteres y me dejes tranquila.

–Eso nunca se sabe. Los gustos cambian.

–Tengo pareja. – Rufus había escuchado el rumor de que Levy tenía novio, pero como nunca lo vio por la Academia, no podía estar totalmente seguro de ello.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–¿Desde cuándo?

– Casi un año. Y vamos muy en serio.

–¿Cuánto de serio?

–Lo suficiente para detener esta conversación. No tengo que darte explicaciones. No insistas en tenerme como algo más que una amiga o de lo contrario sólo seré una conocida. – Levy no quería ser desagradable, pero él se lo ponía francamente difícil.

–Está bien… Y dime... ¿quién es el afortunado?

–Gajeel.

–¿Quién?

–Gajeel Redfox. Es el que está hablando con Rogue. – le señaló.– Te lo acaban de presentar…

–¿Estás saliendo con ése? Pero… ¿acaso no es Kurogane Redfox?

–Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

–¿Acaso te está extorsionando o chantajeando de alguna forma?

–¡No! ¡Eso es horrible! Estoy con él porque quiero.

–¡Vamos Levy! ¡Es un _yankee_! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Mira las pintas que tiene…

–¡Cállate! ¡No le conoces! Gajeel es un chico genial. – Levy no soportaba que la gente le juzgara sin siquiera conocerlo.

–Seguramente sólo te estará usando... Es un miserable, un bala perdida. No te llega ni a la suela del zapato. – Levy se hartó de sus comentarios y le lanzó un vaso de agua a la cara.

–Se acabó. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida. – se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó de la sala dejando a todos atónitos.

Gajeel dejó de hablar con Rogue de inmediato y la siguió.

–¡Levy! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado. Ella no quería hacer una escena, pero perdió los nervios. No soportaba que alguien hablara mal de Gajeel y había estallado.

–No te preocupes, no es nada. De verdad.

–¿Y por eso le has echado agua en todo el careto? No es que me parezca mal, pero no es propio de ti.

–Ya...

–¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo? Dímelo y te prometo que no volverá a molestarte nunca. – sonó tan serio que Levy supo en seguida la verdad de sus palabras.

–No hace falta. Ya se lo he dejado claro yo. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? – Gajeel sintió que Levy no quería hablar más del tema y, sin estar muy convencido, accedió.

–Bueno… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a tu casa? – al ser fin de semana, Gajeel se quedaba a dormir con ella.

–Me parece bien, pero voy al baño antes, ¿vale? – ella necesita recomponerse de aquel percance.

–Vale. Voy a ir despidiéndome de estos y nos vemos en la puerta. – ella asintió y se dirigió a los servicios. Gajeel regresó a la sala con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado para que Levy reaccionara de esa manera?

Aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué había dicho o hecho para que Levy actuara así, Gajeel se limitó a recoger sus chaquetas y a despedirse de todos. Le costó contenerse y no pedirle explicaciones a Rufus. No obstante, en cuanto salió de la sala, el chico en cuestión se acercó hasta él.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿A solas?

–Claro... – ahí estaba su oportunidad de saber. Él no lo había buscado, así que Levy no podía culparle si les veía hablando… Ambos salieron a hablar al pasillo.– Tú dirás...

–¿Cuánto?

–¿Eh?

–¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

–¿Dinero? ¿De qué me hablas?

–De cuánto dinero quieres por alejarte de Levy.

–¿Qué? – Gajeel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.– ¡Anda ya! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Es una puta broma?

–Hablo muy en serio. ¿Cuánto? Dime cuál es tu precio.

–¡No me jodas, hombre! ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto?

–Tú pon la cifra y yo te daré lo que pidas. El dinero nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

–¡Dios! Me están entrando unas ganas terribles de partirte la puta cara. ¿De qué cojones vas? ¿Crees que voy aceptar tu sucio dinero? Levy es mi chica. Eso no tiene precio. No pienso alejarme de ella.

–Todo tiene un precio…

–No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, imbécil.

–El dinero es lo que da el poder. Es el medio para seguir en este mundo. El dinero, la posición social, es lo que nos diferencia de los animales.

–¿De dónde cojones has salido tú? ¿De la era Tokugawa?

–Levy atrajo mi interés nada más conocerla en la Academia. Es hermosa, inteligente y dulce. Creo que es perfecta para ser mi prometida.

–¿Tu qué? – Gajeel estaba alucinando. ¿De qué iba aquel chico? ¿Levy su prometida? ¡Antes muerto que permitir algo así!

–Escucha, tú eres un patán, un zafio, un inculto… y ella es simplemente espléndida. ¿Qué clase de vida puede darle un cerril y obtuso como tú? Es evidente que con tu nivel intelectual no irás a la universidad, ni tampoco ejercerás una profesión que te envuelva en las altas esferas. Las mujeres necesitan protección y un buen respaldo económico. No creo que ni puedas darle un anillo de compromiso en condiciones… – Aunque Gajeel veía desproporcionada la sobreactuación de aquel chico, en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón. Él nunca estaría al nivel de Levy. Y, además, también era verdad que, popularmente, se decía que un anillo de compromiso debía tener tres veces el valor del salario mensual del novio. El anillo de Gajeel nunca podría compararse al valor del anillo de Rufus… – De hecho, no sé si estás pensando acerca de un futuro con ella, pero, desde ya, te digo que yo voy muy en serio. Estoy pensando en ofrecerle un _omiai_ a su familia…

–Ella está conmigo. – repitió realmente enfadado.

–Tú sólo eres un juguetito pasajero. Nada más… No me importa que experimente contigo o con otros chicos. Mejor, así no tendré que enseñarle nada para cuando estemos juntos. – se rio. Gajeel sintió un profundo asco por él.– En cuanto ella desee sentar la cabeza, aquí, conmigo, tendrá una verdadera opción.

–Tú no estás bien de la cabeza… ¿De qué vas? Levy es mi novia. Mía ¿entiendes? Y no se va a ir, y mucho menos casar, con un mierda como tú.

–De aquí a un tiempo, cuando ella quiera casarse, ser ama de casa y tener hijos ¿a quién crees que preferirá? ¿A un…? Oh, perdona… ¿qué profesión escogerás? ¿Obrero? ¿Camarero? ¿Barrendero? – se mofó de él.– ¿O preferirá a un empresario con millones de yenes en su cuenta corriente? No serás tan tonto para seguir creyendo que preferirá a un pobretón como tú…

–Estás agotando mi paciencia, Payaso…

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Pegarme? En menos de dos minutos, Seguridad te habrá echado del local y yo convenceré a Levy de que eres un violento y de que me has golpeado sin ninguna razón. Nadie quiere un matón por novio.– puso en su cara una sonrisa de superioridad.

–Gajeel… – Levy le llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Acababa de regresar del servicio y los encontró discutiendo. – ¿Pasa algo? – se preocupó.

–Nada. Ya he acabado por aquí… Vámonos a casa. – se dirigió hacia ella poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro y apretándola a su cuerpo. Quería demostrarle a Rufus que ella era de él. Levy se dejó envolver por el abrazo y correspondió a su agarre poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho de él demostrando así que estaban juntos. Rufus sonrío perversamente y, despidiéndose con la mano, volvió a entrar a la sala.

* * *

Gajeel no abrió la boca en todo el trayecto en moto hasta llegar a la casa de Levy. Se notaba que estaba furioso. De hecho, no quiso ni cenar. Las palabras de Rufus se habían metido bien dentro de su cabeza y resonaban en su interior aumentando sus inseguridades y dudas: _No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Se merece algo mejor. No estás a su altura. No puedes darle lo que se merece. Alguien como tú no es digno de ella…_

Después de un rato de respuestas monosilábicas y algún que otro suspiro, Levy sugirió acostarse. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. Levy nunca antes sintió la cama tan fría. Aunque Gajeel estaba a su lado, lo sentía lejos, muy lejos. Aprovechó la intimidad que daba aquel lugar para hablar seriamente con él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

–¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Llevas mucho tiempo callado…

–Nada.

–¿Nada? No me digas que nada. Puedo sentir perfectamente tu dolor, Gajeel. Háblame, por favor. Estoy preocupada. – él la miró y, efectivamente, le vio los ojos llorosos. Su mirada era de auténtica desesperación y súplica. Se sintió lo peor por preocuparla de ese modo.

–¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro, Lev? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

–¿En el futuro? ¿Te refieres al próximo año?

–No, más bien, a dentro de… unos diez años, por ejemplo.

–¡Diez años! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! – ¿a qué venía eso?

–Prueba. ¿Cómo te ves en diez años?

–Ay, no lo sé… Si me lo preguntas así… tan de repente… no sé. – dudó.

–¿Cómo una ama de casa con niños? – sugirió Gajeel recordando las palabras de Rufus. En el caso de que así fuera, no sabía si él podría mantenerla a ella y a una familia. ¿Fallaría como el cabeza de familia? ¿Fallaría como hombre? Nunca antes de esta noche había pensado tanto en el futuro. Pero algo se abrió dentro de él cuando reflexionó sobre las palabras de Rufus.

–¿Ama de casa? – Levy se sorprendió, pero sabía que si Gajeel sacaba ese tema tendría una buena razón.– En principio, no. Gajeel, ya sabes que sueño con ir a la Todai y quiero estudiar Literatura, quizá también Traducción, ¿por qué dejaría mi carrera por ser ama de casa?

–No lo sé, ¿para cuidar de tus hijos?

–¿Hijos? Bueno, hoy en día se puede trabajar y tener una familia. Es difícil sí, pero no incompatible.

–Entonces… ¿querrás niños?

–No lo sé, supongo… Gajeel, ¿qué te pasa? Estás raro. ¿No será ésta una forma de decirme que, el día de mañana, quieres que me quede en casa cuidando a nuestros hijos?, ¿verdad? – lo dijo en broma, pero al ver la expresión de Gajeel se quedó seria.

–No… sólo es un ejemplo, un suponer. Algo hipotético.

–Vale, hipotéticamente hablando… – intentó imaginarse su vida.– En diez años me imagino casada, trabajando y con un hijo, quizá embarazada de nuevo. Yo soy hija única así que no me gustaría tener un hijo solo. Un niño y una niña sería perfecto, pero eso dependerá de Kami–sama así que no puede exigir…– se rieron los dos.– Estaría trabajando en algo relacionado con la Literatura, probablemente en la Editorial de mis padres. Viajaría al menos dos veces al extranjero por trabajo y placer y aprendería dos, no, tres idiomas más. – Gajeel la miraba fascinado. Decía que no había pensado en nada para el futuro, pero aquello le parecía todo un plan.– Y me gustaría vivir en una casa como ésta. Una vivienda familiar con una mascota, un perro… no… bueno… no lo sé. ¿Crees que Lily se llevaría bien con un perro o con otro animal? Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo es un gato muy dócil…

–¿Lily? ¿Qué pinta Lily ahí?

–Es tu gato…

–Ya…

–Digo yo que tu gato vivirá contigo, ¿no? ¿O piensas dejarlo con tus padres?

–¿Conmigo? ¿Eso quiere decir que viviríamos juntos?

–¡Serás idiota! ¡Claro que viviríamos juntos! En ese futuro hipotético en el que me haces pensar, tú estás conmigo.

–¿Cómo tu marido?

–Claro y padre de mis hijos.– sonrió. Para ella, aquello era tan obvio…

–¿En serio te imaginas conmigo dentro de diez años? – Gajeel se sorprendió. Levy no supo por qué, pero él le pareció inseguro y triste.

–Gajeel, escúchame bien. Yo me imagino contigo los próximos cien años. No podría ni si quiera pensar en estar con otro… – él se sonrojó.

–¿Y si yo…? Si… ¡Joder! Sabes que yo nunca seré un magnate de los negocios. Probablemente tenga un trabajo de mierda y no gane mucho dinero al mes… Sabes que, como mucho, puedo aspirar a ser dueño del taller de mi padre… Aun sabiendo eso, ¿me seguirías queriendo? ¿Seguirías queriendo estar conmigo? – una cosa era salir de novios mientras estaban estudiando, y otra muy distinta era tener una perspectiva de futuro juntos. Eso era otro nivel.

–Gajeel, yo te querré siempre. No me importa a qué te dediques mientras seas feliz. Y si no tuvieras trabajo, te quedarías en casa cuidando a los niños y yo te mantendría. Gihi.

–Te estás burlando de mí…

–Puede que haya bromeado un poco, sí. En serio, dime qué es lo que te preocupa. Parece que esta conversación no es tan hipotética como me has querido hacer creer… Te pasa algo, dime qué es, por favor. – Gajeel resopló y se rindió.

–El puto afeminado de los cojones…

–¿Afeminado? ¿Te refieres a Rufus?

–Sí. Me ha estado comiendo la cabeza y supongo que me ha afectado.

–¿Qué te ha dicho?

–En resumen, que quiere un _omiai_ contigo.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni en broma!

–Supongo que ese _ikemen_ – El término _ikemen_ , se refiere a los hombres que tienen una cara muy atractiva y, además, se comportan como caballeros.– tiene parte de razón en decir que alguien como él pega más con alguien como tú.

–¿Alguien como yo?

–Eres de otra liga, Lev. Tan bonita, tan inteligente, incluso tienes pasta y un futuro brillante. Yo no te puedo dar lujos, ni seguridad y sé que las mujeres buscan eso.

–Las mujeres buscamos amor, no dinero y seguridad. Puede ser que las japonesas de antes fueran así, pero ahora las cosas están cambiando. Yo no soy una mujer tradicional y, sobre todo, no espero que un hombre me dé cosas, espero ganármelas yo por mí misma.

–Eso es verdad…– quizás Gajeel estaba pecando de antiguo.

–Por favor, Gajeel, no dudes de mí. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Y tampoco dudes de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Vales mucho, no lo olvides. – él se rio. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía con Levy y aquello no era nada débil y superficial, sino que era amor real, del que te cala los huesos y te sacude el alma, del que te cambia la vida.

–Te quiero, nena. – la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó. Ella se dejó querer.

–¡Ah, Gajeel! – se apoyó en su pecho.– Que sea la última vez que me hablas de otro hombre en la cama. Aquí sólo somos tú y yo.

–Entendido. – respondió mientras se besaban de nuevo.

El calor de sus cuerpos fue acrecentándose con cada uno de sus besos. Gajeel la besaba profundamente lamiendo con su lengua toda la boca de Levy. Ella le devolvía con mayor ferocidad sus besos, mientras se apretaba y restregaba contra él. Necesitaba con urgencia sentirle.

Levy jadeó cuando Gajeel comenzó a lamerle lentamente el cuello hasta llegar a la parte más baja de éste dándole un pequeño mordisco. Sabía que aquella acción la volvería loca de placer. Siempre lo hacía. Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca de ella. Gajeel se sintió complacido por aquel sonido. Después, excitado por la reacción de ella, cogió su camisón y lo retiró completamente levantándoselo por los brazos. Lo dejó caer y el camisón quedó olvidado en una esquina de la cama. Así, los pechos de Levy quedaron al descubierto y Gajeel no perdió ni un segundo en tocarlos y deleitarse con su suavidad; los iba masajeando con sumo cuidado, mientras los succionaba con total letanía y dedicación para su completo disfrute personal. Le gustaba el sabor de Levy en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo y, sobre todo, amaba escucharla gemir de placer, por un placer que él y sólo él le brindaba. Curvó la lengua alrededor de uno de los pezones devorándolo, mientras le apresaba fuertemente las caderas contra su miembro viril.

El jadeo tan sonoro que emitió Levy resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda de Gajeel. Su pene palpitó de inmediato ansiando entrar en ella. Levy le abrazó y comenzó a acariciar sus fuertes brazos; se apretaba con fuerza a él enredando los dedos contra sus cabellos para que le devorara con mayor intensidad los senos. Él aceptaba con gusto su contacto, pues se excitaba cada vez más al verla tan encendida y dispuesta para él.

Gajeel, nuevamente, volvió a capturar uno de sus pezones con su boca; lo succionó, lamió y mordió con total devoción hasta que sintió que Levy, arqueando totalmente la espalda, se deshacía de placer. Ella empezó a jadear más fuertemente, y Gajeel supo que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, pero, de momento, él no quería que ella llegara al clímax. Aún era muy pronto, demasiado pronto...

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía una expresión muy erótica: los ojos entrecerrados y obnubilados por la pasión, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios, rojos y carnosos por los besos que antes se habían dado, entreabiertos. Gajeel bajó su mano hasta su ropa interior y, por fuera de las bragas, le acarició su intimidad. Estaba totalmente empapada. Ella, al sentir el roce de sus dedos, se frotó contra él. Gajeel sonrió satisfecho; desde luego, estaba lista para ser penetrada.

Comenzó a retirarle las bragas lentamente, mientras disfrutaba cada segundo de aquel momento. Se sonrió para sí al ver cómo ella colaboraba con él haciéndole más fácil el acceso –y posterior retirada– de la ropa interior. Finalmente, obtuvo la prenda y, bajo la atenta mirada de ella, se la acercó al rostro y aspiró su aroma. Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella perversión.

–Me encanta cómo hueles cuando me deseas…– confesó Gajeel sonriendo lascivamente. Ella se quedó en silencio, incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra.– Tienes un olor mucho más dulce cuando estás a punto de correrte. ¿Lo sabías? – ella se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación y, después, negó con la cabeza. Gajeel lanzó las bragas al suelo de la habitación y, acercándose a los labios de Levy, añadió: – Me muero por probarte… por hacer que te corras en mi boca con mi lengua… – ella dio un respingo por la excitación. Con aquellas simples palabras, sintió que se humedecía todavía más. De repente, comenzó a sentir también que la boca se le hacía agua. Estaba totalmente presa por el deseo. ¿Por qué la encendía tanto que Gajeel la hablara así?

Gajeel separó sus piernas y lamió decididamente la intimidad de Levy. Ella gimió de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Gajeel por todo su sexo: desde su clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina, Gajeel la devoró hasta quedarse saciado de su sabor.

Al notarla tan excitada, inevitablemente, Gajeel recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Era, por otro lado, algo imposible de olvidar. _Quiero que me hagas tuya_ … fueron sus palabras exactas. Y lo hizo. Un fuerte deseo se apoderó de él y se concretó en su pene proporcionándole una fulminante y apoteósica erección instantánea al pensar que ella era suya. Ella le pertenecía, ¿verdad? Había sido el primero, el único, en hacerle amor, por lo que ella se había entregado a él, mas sin embargo, nunca le corroboró con palabras que le perteneciera… Sin saber por qué, Gajeel necesitaba saber, confirmar si efectivamente le pertenecía. Necesitaba oírselo decir por lo que ya la haría llegar al orgasmo más tarde.

–¿Eres mía? – preguntó con una voz ronca fruto de la excitación.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió ella.

–¿Eres mía? – repitió.– ¿Me perteneces? – inquirió mientras acariciaba ligeramente los muslos y la entrepierna de la joven. Ella comenzó a suspirar deshecha con su tono y sus caricias. Gajeel necesitaba respuestas y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dárselas.

–Sí…

–Dilo.– ordenó. Sus ojos rebosaban lujuria y su tono era estricto. Ella se mojó todavía más.

–Soy… tuya. – Levy respondió obediente. Él sonrió complacido y, después, lo escuchó respirar agitadamente. Gajeel estaba disfrutando totalmente de aquel momento.

–¿Me quieres dentro de ti? – rozó su vagina con los dedos. Ella estaba tan húmeda que podía introducir perfectamente un par de dedos en ella. Ella asintió pero, al ver la mirada severa de Gajeel, prefirió expresar su aprobación con palabras.

–Sí. Te quiero en todas partes…

–¿En todas partes? – repitió sorprendido al ver su colaboración mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba un pecho.

–Dentro de mí, encima de mí… donde sea mientras que sienta tu contacto… – respondió sincera y ansiosa. Levy estaba siendo muy buena chica; tendría su recompensa.

Gajeel le acarició la mejilla y le besó ligeramente los labios dando su aprobación a aquella respuesta. Se retiró un poco para despojarse de sus ropas: la camiseta, el pantalón y los calzoncillos oscuros quedaron relegados y tirados por el suelo de la habitación. ¿Para qué demonios había perdido su tiempo en ponerse el pijama si luego nunca lo usaba? A partir de ahora, como mucho, llevaría sólo los _bóxeres_ puestos para ir a la cama, así todo sería mucho más práctico y rápido.

No tardó mucho en acercarse de nuevo a Levy, la cual le esperaba ansiosa por su tacto. Gajeel aplastó su boca con la suya y luego, fácilmente, la cogió de las caderas y la colocó a los pies de la cama volteando su cuerpo en la postura del perrito.

–Hoy vamos a probar otra cosa… – le dijo al oído con un tono de voz grave. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarle y Gajeel aprovechó para besarla con tanta fuerza que Levy sintió cómo sus labios se hinchaban por su causa. Mientras la besaba, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna pellizcando ligeramente su clítoris. Ella dio un respingo de excitación.– Oh, Lev… estás tan lista para mí. – ella tragó saliva.

Lentamente, Gajeel puso su pene erecto en la entrada de su vagina y comenzó a frotarlo contra ella. Estaba deseando penetrarla, pero, primero, se deleitó con la completa visión del culo de Levy, el cual estaba totalmente expuesto a él. Con sus manos apretó cada una de sus nalgas y las separó para ver la sonrosada abertura de ella. Su ano se veía tan estrecho y caliente. Algún día lo poseería, pero hoy no era ese día. Un hambriento gemido resonó en su interior al pensar en follarse a Levy por su delicioso trasero.

La excitación le recorrió de nuevo por su inmenso miembro erecto y, sin miramientos, comenzó a penetrarla. Levy sintió que se moría de placer al sentir toda la virilidad de Gajeel en su interior, inundándola y completándola. Amaba la sensación de ser poseída por él, pero, hoy, además, le estaba sintiendo por toda su espalda. Mientras la penetraba, Gajeel con una mano le apretaba uno de sus pezones, y con la otra le acariciaba el clítoris. Podía sentirle por todas partes montándola sin cesar. Estaba tan cegada por la pasión que no se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió apreció que estaban en frente del espejo de su cómoda. Podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Gajeel encima del suyo. Era una visión tan hermosa que la hipnotizó completamente. Él se veía tan grande y magnífico, mientras que ella era tan pequeña... Por un momento, no le importó para nada la diferencia entre sus cuerpos, es más, lo agradeció. El bronceado de Gajeel contrarrestaba con la piel blanca de Levy haciendo que la imagen se viera maravillosa.

Levy nunca antes lo había hecho ante un espejo, así que prestó atención a aquella imagen. Su cara estaba enrojecida, su pelo alborotado y sus pechos rebotaban a cada embestida de Gajeel. Le llamó especialmente la atención su mirada, pues estaba repleta de deseo. Nunca se imaginó que podía verse tan ardiente y pasional. Desde luego, si se veía así de excitada era a causa de Gajeel, el único hombre que había amado y que amaría por siempre.

–Mírame.– susurró en su oído. Levy levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Gajeel en el espejo.

A través del cristal, la imagen de ellos dos haciendo el amor era extremadamente erótica. No podían –ni querían– apartar la vista el uno del otro. La excitación aumentaba haciendo que balancearan más las caderas apretándolas y aferrándolas complemente el uno sobre el otro. Se deseaban como nunca antes habían deseado nada en su vida.

–¿Te gusta que te folle así? – su voz sonó gutural.

–Gajeel… – gimió ella.

–¿Te gusta que te meta mi polla hasta el fondo? – preguntó mientras seguía metiendo y sacando su miembro de su vagina.

–Dios… – jadeó ella.

–Dime Lev, ¿cómo te gusta más? ¿Prefieres rápido y fuerte o lento y profundo?

–No me hagas contestar… Me da vergüenza…

–Dímelo…

–De… de las dos… formas… – suspiró sintiendo cada vez más las embestidas de Gajeel.

–¿Te gusta?

–Sí…

–¿Quieres más?

–Sí…

–Pídemelo, suplícamelo, ruega… – se oía la urgencia de sus palabras.

–Por favor…

–Por favor… ¿qué?

–Por favor, más… duro. – admitió finalmente.

–Como quieras…

Mientras le acariciaba el pecho y frotaba su sexo, Levy sintió que su cuerpo vibraba; estaba lista para llegar al orgasmo. Él lo notó y, agitando su cuerpo y sus manos con mayor intensidad, le susurró al oído.

–Córrete para mí, Lev. – ella estalló en un glorioso y colosal orgasmo mientras él seguía penetrándole con fiereza.

–¡Dios! ¡Gajeel! – Saber que ella acababa de alcanzar el clímax por él, le llenó de necesidad. Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes, primitivos, posesivos…

–¡Joder, Lev! Nunca te dejaré. – confesó entre gemidos.– Eres mía y nadie más que yo podrá follarte.

–¡Sí! – ella suspiró. Acababa de explotar y estaba muy sensible, pero igualmente seguía excitada.

–Prométemelo. Prométeme que solo lo harás conmigo.– suplicó estallando sus caderas con las de ella.

–¡Dios! ¡Te lo prometo!

–Me corro, Lev.– gimió en su oído derramando todo su semen en su interior. El rugido que emitió fue tan profundo que la mente de ella se quedó en blanco. Su boca estaba resaca y sentía que su humedad se deslizaba hasta sus muslos…

–Te quiero, Gajeel. Te quiero. – dijo al sentir que un nuevo orgasmo se apoderaba de ella.

El ritmo pasó de ser salvaje y rápido hasta ser profundo y lento… Levy restauraba el compás de su respiración, mientras que Gajeel terminaba de vaciarse en ella. Sus caderas seguían meciéndose suavemente mientras le acariciaba los pechos y el estómago. En el plano sexual, había conectado con Levy de una manera increíble. Nunca imaginó que llegar a hacer el amor con alguien sería de esa manera. Levy era su compañera en todos los sentidos, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.

Sonriendo muy satisfecho, Gajeel cogió nuevamente por la cintura a Levy para acomodarse en la cama. Cambiaron de posición tumbándose sobre las almohadas. Él se movió entre las piernas de Levy dándose cuenta de que estaba empapada. Acarició su intimidad notando perfectamente el semen líquido entre sus dedos; se estaba saliendo de su interior y, como si quisiera impedírselo, comenzó a empujarlo dentro de ella. Por alguna razón, le reconfortaba y excitaba que su semen estuviera en su interior. Levy empezó a retorcerse por el placer. Gajeel retiró la mano de su vagina y acercó sus dedos a la boca de ella como pidiendo que lo probara. Levy abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada a sus dedos. Mientras Gajeel observaba cómo ella le chupaba los dedos le preguntó:

–¿Te gusta mi sabor? – su voz era gutural. Levy reconocía ese tono. Estaba excitado.

–Me encanta.– respondió lamiéndole más profundamente. Su respuesta le encendió tanto que estampó su boca en los labios de ella devorándola con sus besos. Aquel beso fue tan sensual y desesperado que Levy sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Gajeel le agarró el trasero de ella y lo acercó a su, ahora, miembro erecto.

–Quiero correrme en cada parte de tu cuerpo.– admitió mientras empujaba su erección contra su clítoris. Levy se excitó tanto por su toque y su confesión que respondió encendida.

–Córrete donde quieras. – le animó ella. Él sonrió complacido.

–¿Por dónde empezar…? – se planteó lleno de excitación. Estaba deseando marcarla por cada poro de su piel. Mientras lo pensaba, Levy comenzó a acariciarle su miembro. El momento era tan excitante… Levy le agarraba con dureza su pene y le masturba, mientras le miraba con ardiente pasión a los ojos. A pesar de que ya había eyaculado una vez antes, sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de nuevo y, subiendo ligeramente sus caderas, se corrió instantáneamente en los pechos de ella cubriéndolos completamente por el líquido blanco. Levy se quedó embelesada admirando la magnificencia de Gajeel: era tan perfecto. Le vio sacudiendo las últimas gotas de su jugo por su cuerpo y, después, comenzó con sus manos a expandir el líquido por sus senos y su barriga. Parecía querer que una parte de él estuviera en ella. Levy no podía más y cogió el miembro de Gajeel y lo acercó hasta su abertura. Él la miró ansioso. Aún seguía duro, por lo que pudo empujar y penetrarla deslizándose en su interior. Dio unas cuantas embestidas, no fueron muchas sino las suficientes para hacerla estallar de placer.

–¡Gajeel! – clamó su nombre mientras llegaba a su orgasmo. Él la besó en los labios de nuevo.

–Quiero vivir dentro de ti, Lev. – _¡Sí!_ Respondió todo su cuerpo.

–¡Dios, Gajeel! Creo que me acabo de enamorar de ti, otra vez.– dijo entre suspiros. Aún su respiración era entrecortada.

–Haré que te enamores más y más de mí esta noche. – sonrió perversamente.

–¿Lo prometes? – coqueteó ella.

–Soy un hombre de palabra. – respondió. Y, ambos riéndose, seguirían con los besos y caricias hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

* * *

Desde la noche del sábado, las cosas habían cambiado entre Gajeel y Levy. Si ya se querían y confiaban el uno en el otro, ahora parecía que su relación había evolucionado a un nuevo nivel. Era como si se hubieran vuelto a enamorar el uno del otro y, cada vez que se miraban, se podía ver perfectamente el alto grado de conexión que tenían. Era algo totalmente nuevo y maravilloso.

El lunes por la tarde, Gajeel salió antes del gimnasio para poder recoger a Levy de la Academia. Nada más llegar, vio cómo Rufus la perseguía mientras ella bajaba las escaleras completamente decidida a alejarse de él. Gajeel sintió una potente furia en su interior. Dejó la moto, se quitó el casco y fue hasta llegar a aquel joven asestándole directamente, sin mediar palabra alguna, un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Rufus salió despedido por las escaleras cayendo de espaldas en el frío suelo. Un brutal silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Levy, sorprendida por la llegada y actuación de Gajeel, se acercó hasta él para tranquilizarle. Él la abrazó un momento para después dirigirse al rubio que, todavía, seguía en el suelo.

–Escucha, Payaso. Ésta es la última vez que te lo digo. Aparta tus sucias manos de mi mujer o, la próxima vez, te romperé los putos brazos. ¿Me has entendido? – el miedo se apoderó de Rufus. Asintió y agachó la cabeza totalmente avergonzado. Se olvidaría de Levy. Después de todo, no merecía la pena morir por ninguna mujer.

Gajeel cogió a Levy de la mano y la acercó hasta la moto. Ambos se pusieron el casco y se subieron en ella. Mientras se dirigían hasta la casa de Levy, el corazón de Gajeel latía con fuerza. Él lo tenía muy claro. Levy le pertenecía, no dejaría que ningún otro se la arrebatara nunca. Ellos estarían, sin ninguna duda, juntos para y por siempre.

 **Fin capítulo 29**

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, GinXao (eres Giogia, ¿verdad?), Stefi, Giu Giu Salamander, Lovelychan1, Shonenevolution, Wendy Dragneel, TRYNDAMER95 y AXFLOWmusic (bienvenido a la lectura) por vuestros _reviews._

La verdad es que tengo sentimientos encontrados, pues no recibía tan poco apoyo desde el capítulo 9. Esto me ha hecho darme cuenta de que efectivamente la historia no está gustando tanto como yo querría, por lo que creo que la terminaré antes de tiempo.

En cualquier caso, quiero agradeceros a los de siempre vuestras palabras. Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Un saludo. Yume.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 30**

Con la llegada del mes de octubre comenzó a prepararse en el Fairy Tail el festival deportivo del nuevo curso escolar. A Levy, en verdad, el festival no era que le importara demasiado, sino, más bien, ella estaba pensando en celebrar otro evento… La joven no podía dejar de sonreír, pues su primer aniversario con Gajeel estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. _Un año ya… ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!_ Pensaba rememorando sus momentos más agradables: su primer beso, su primer te quiero, su primera vez…

Ella quiso planear cómo lo celebrarían, sin embargo Gajeel no se lo permitió; él quería darle una sorpresa. Levy se sentía fascinada por la necesidad de su chico por planificar este tipo de eventos y, por eso, le dejó hacer. Y, la verdad, Levy no pudo sentirse más sorprendida cuando el viernes 13, a la salida del instituto, Gajeel le dijo que hoy no iría a la Academia, ni él al gimnasio.

Al llegar a su casa, Levy se encontró con un par de mochilas llenas de ropa y comida y demás bártulos en la entrada.

–Enana, tienes quince minutos para prepararte. Nos vamos de acampada todo el fin de semana.

–¿En serio? – Levy no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había hecho Gajeel para dejar sus cosas ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta? De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que él tenía una copia de sus llaves de casa. Seguro que alguien le había ayudado a dejar los trastos ahí…

–Sorprendida, ¿verdad? – sonrió orgulloso. Le encantaba asombrarla de esta manera.

–¡Sí! – le entusiasmaba la idea de estar a solas con él y disfrutar del aire libre.

–Voy a por el coche de mi viejo. En seguida, vuelvo.– la besó en los labios. Estaba a punto de irse cuando añadió.– Por cierto, Camarón, aunque vayamos a la montaña puedes llevarte ropa sexy, ¿sabes?

–¿Ropa sexy? – repitió ella queriendo que le aclarara aquella sugerencia.

–Sí. Ésas braguitas de encaje tan suaves que me gustan… Las de color morado. – Gajeel visualizaba la imagen de Levy solamente con esa prenda y ya se encendía. ¡ _Kami–sama_! ¡Su culo era un auténtico regalo de los cielos!

–Vale, ropa interior sexy. Lo apunto. Pero la ropa que lleve puesta, encima, será de abrigo y cómoda. ¡No quiero morirme de frío en la montaña! – Levy era, ante todo, una mujer práctica y sabía perfectamente que en otoño las temperaturas bajaban estrepitosamente de madrugada. No quería pescar un resfriado.

–No te preocupes por eso, Enana. Vamos a estar muy calentitos… Lo prometo. – Levy enrojeció por el comentario. –¡Ah! Una cosa más… No llenes la mochila de libros, vas a estar demasiado ocupada como para leer. Gihi. – se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y le pegó una cachetada en el trasero.

–¡Gajeel! – le censuró por la nalgada.

– Nos vemos en quince minutos. – se despidió. Ella se quedó en el rellano de la casa tocándose la nalga lastimada. ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto esa palmada en el culo? Aún podía sentir la vibración en su cuerpo y se sentía muy excitada. _Me está convirtiendo en una verdadera pervertida…_

* * *

Tardaron unas dos horas en llegar a Hakone, una ciudad que estaba en la prefectura de Kanagawa, lugar donde había una gran cantidad de centros turísticos y manantiales japoneses de aguas termales.

Gajeel la llevó a un lugar donde se podía acampar libremente. Estaban en un bosque frondoso lleno de arces y arbustos de distintas tonalidades de colores verdosos. Al ser un lugar de acampada libre no disponían de comodidades tales como un vestuario, aseos o un comedor o cafetería, pero, por el contrario, sí que tenían una gran privacidad, pues estaban completamente solos. Por supuesto, la elección de la zona no fue completamente al azar, nada de eso, sino que Gajeel sabía perfectamente dónde quería llevarla, pues, cuando era muy pequeño, sus padres solían llevarle ahí para pescar durante los fines de semana. Ese lugar tenía mucho significado para él. Levy se conmovió por dentro cuando él le habló de su infancia. Gajeel no solía expresar sus sentimientos muy a menudo precisamente, así que, cuando lo hacía, ella le escuchaba tan atentamente que el resto del mundo se quedaba en un segundo o tercer plano –si cabe– para ella. Nada más importaba.

Muy cerca de donde estaban había, por un lado, un pequeño río donde podrían asearse y, por otro lado, un _onsen_ donde, sin duda, se relajarían por la noche antes de acostarse. Aquél era el lugar perfecto para celebrar su primer aniversario.

El sábado por la mañana salieron hacer senderismo por la montaña. Levy se puso una sudadera de color amarillo mostaza y unas mayas cortas, por encima de la rodilla, de color verde oliva, por supuesto llevaba unas botas para poder andar sin problemas por aquel terreno; éstas eran de color marrón chocolate y de media caña. Gajeel, por su parte, se puso una camiseta de manga larga azul y, encima, una camisa de manga corta de color mostaza con rayas marrones, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas marrones. Para recogerse el pelo, ambos llevaban unas cintas de color azul eléctrico conjuntadas. Levy, cuando las vio, sintió de inmediato que debía comprarlas para ellos.

A la hora de comer regresaron al campamento e hicieron una pequeña hoguera para calentar la comida. Mientras Gajeel cortaba la madera, Levy extendía un mantel de picnic y preparaba los alimentos y los utensilios para cocinar.

El fuego se mantuvo encendido hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el que, acurrucados junto a las brasas, Levy disfrutaba de la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno y, por supuesto, de la compañía de su amado.

–Me encanta este sitio, Gajeel. Se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas y algunas constelaciones. Es tan romántico… – se acercó más a su cuerpo. Gajeel intensificó el abrazo rodeándola con su brazo derecho.

–Me alegra que te guste. Es un sitio especial para mí.

–Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

–No hay de qué. – Gajeel sonrió. De pronto, a Levy le vino una idea a la cabeza.

–Podríamos venir aquí a celebrar cada aniversario. Sería muy romántico, ¿no crees?

–¿En serio? – se emocionó por la sugerencia. La verdad que aquello sería perfecto.

–¡Claro! Sería algo así como nuestro lugar secreto.– se sonrojó por lo cursi que sonaban sus palabras. Gajeel la miró embobado. ¿Cómo podía resultarle a la vez tan dulce y tan sexy? Aquella combinación de inocencia y sensualidad le estaba matando por dentro.

–Muy bien, Enana, tú lo has querido…– dijo mientras la tumbaba sobre el mantel.

–¿Q–qué pasa?

–Es inevitable. Te voy a hacer el amor bajo este cielo estrellado. Gihi. – Levy, expectante, se mordió los labios.

–¡Sí, por favor! – Gajeel se rio. Le gustaba que fuera tan sincera a la hora de expresar lo que pensaba y eso incluía, por supuesto, sus pensamientos respecto al sexo.

El ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias era lento, lento y pasional. Parecía que las manos de Gajeel querían recordar y marcar para siempre el fino y suave tacto de la piel de Levy. El joven retiró los pantalones de la chica y los suyos propios para comenzar a moverse sobre ella; el vaivén entre los dos era apasionado, suave, lento, profundo. Entre suspiros y gemidos se decían lo mucho que se querían y cuando no hablaban era porque se devoraban a besos. A veces, podían hacer el amor de una manera más salvaje y rápida, pero otras veces, como ésta, se tocaban con auténtica lentitud y cuidado.

Finalmente, después de la pasión se quedaron felizmente dormidos dentro de su único saco de dormir. Y así, aun estando semidesnudos, no pasaron nada de frío durante aquella noche.

* * *

Evidentemente, el fin de semana pasó muy rápido. En cuanto llegó el lunes, las amigas de Levy querían bombardearle con preguntas acerca de su aniversario. Sin embargo, al ver las caras sonrientes y la actitud aterciopelada y empalagosa de la parejita no dudaron de que fue, por lo menos, memorable. Levy no quiso entrar en detalles, pero les contó, _grosso modo_ , que hicieron una escapada romántica a la montaña y que no pudo ser un momento más perfecto.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de lo grandioso del fin de semana, tenían que regresar a la rutina y eso significaba de vuelta al estudio y a las clases. De vez en cuando, se podían permitir salidas nocturnas como, por ejemplo, la del sábado 28, Halloween.

Esa noche, Levy se disfrazó de bruja e iba con un traje negro con motivos naranjas, Gajeel, por su parte, iba de vampiro estilo Drácula, con una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por supuesto, como todas las noches que salían, ellos disfrutaron de la fiesta y lo que hubo después de ella.

* * *

Nada más empezar el mes de noviembre, todo el alumnado del centro se puso a preparar las actividades del festival Cultural en sus aulas. Nuevamente este año, el Festival se celebró el último fin de semana del mes, justo antes de que comenzaran los exámenes finales de la segunda evaluación. Este año, la clase 3–1, en vez de una cafetería para recaudar dinero para el viaje escolar (el cual, este curso no se realizaba, pues sólo se hacía en el segundo año), preparó una _obake yashiki,_ una casa del terror, con la que pretendían asustar a la mayoría de los estudiantes del Fairy Tail.

Durante semanas, Levy intentó por todos los medios dar algo de miedo, pero no lo consiguió por mucho disfraz y maquillaje tenebroso que llevara. Era demasiado adorable para asustar a alguien y Gajeel se reía mucho de ella – y con ella– por eso. Así que optó, en primer lugar, por ayudar con la decoración de la casa del terror y, en segundo, lugar, se ofreció a ser la anfitriona de la Casa animando así a los visitantes para que entraran en el lugar. Para desempeñar su papel, se vistió con un traje de color gris claro de chaqueta y falda de tubo corta, corpiño blanco el cual daba una buena imagen de su escote, medias oscuras y zapatos de tacón alto y de color negro. El pelo se lo recogió en un moño y se puso unas gafas para dar una imagen más profesional.

Una vez dentro de la casa del terror, la gente gritaba al ver todo tipo de _youkais;_ los alumnos se vistieron de los monstruos japoneses más conocidos e incluso algunos se atrevieron con monstruos clásicos como hombres lobo, vampiros, momias, fantasmas o el habitual loco con motosierra que cerraba el recorrido de la casa.

Al terminar las actividades, todos estaban agotados y hambrientos, razón por la cual, Gajeel y Levy se fueron para la residencia Redfox para descansar. Allí, aprovecharon para tomar algo en familia. Después de la cena, Wendy dijo que tenía que hablar, a solas, con Levy y se fueron juntas al salón. La jovencita de segundo año de Secundaria le explicaba que se había declarado a un chico. Levy se sorprendió y Gajeel, el cual escuchó desde el pasillo la confesión, también se quedó a cuadros.

Al parecer, Wendy aprovechó que esa semana también se celebró el festival Cultural en su centro para confesarse a un _senpai_ (un alumno de un año superior). En Secundaria, era típico que se hiciera una gran hoguera y que, allí, los alumnos se pusieran a bailar a su alrededor. También, por supuesto, ése era el momento perfecto en el que la mayoría de estudiantes expresaban y confesaban sus sentimientos. Wendy se declaró a Romeo, no obstante, él la rechazó, eso sí, muy amablemente porque no la veía como nada más que una amiga. Gajeel respiró aliviado por el resultado, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que su pequeña hermana ya estaba en la edad de enamorarse. ¡Pobre de aquél que la lastimara!

* * *

Diciembre estaba a punto de comenzar, y eso significaba la llegada de los terribles exámenes. Por eso, aunque era sábado, decidieron no salir y quedarse en casa estudiando. Ambos llevaban ropa cómoda, unos suéteres y vaqueros. El jersey de Levy era rosa y los vaqueros grises, mientras que Gajeel iba de tonos oscuros, como casi siempre.

Gajeel estaba agobiado. Durante una de sus sesiones de estudio con Levy, resopló deseando mandar a volar todos los libros y tareas que aún tenía pendientes. Estaba harto de tener que memorizar tanta información y ya estaba bloqueado. La joven le miró preocupada por su estado de ánimo.

–¿Qué pasa, Gajeel? ¿Quieres que hagamos un descanso? – preguntó ella tomándole de la mano.

–Esto es una mierda. No consigo concentrarme. No me cabe ni una puta palabra más en la cabeza. – el moreno estaba asqueado.

–Aún es pronto. – ella miró el reloj del móvil. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y, al ser sábado, los Redfox habían salido a dar una vuelta. No llegarían hasta la hora de la cena.– Podríamos tomar algo y descansar un rato, ¿qué te parece? – Gajeel aceptó esperando que su mal humor y frustración desaparecieran.

Lamentablemente, a pesar del té y las galletas, su estado de ánimo no mejoró, lo cual preocupó considerablemente a Levy. _Parece realmente abatido, ¿qué podría hacer para motivarle?_ Se preguntaba mientras pensaba en qué hacer para solucionarlo.

–¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego, Gajeel? – se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que podría "animarle".

–¿Qué juego? – se interesó.

–Pues es un juego de preguntas. Yo te hago una pregunta y si tú fallas, te quitas una prenda, pero si tú ganas, entonces yo me la quito. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Lo dices en serio? – sonrió lascivo. Le gustaba por donde iba su chica…

–Si eso te ayuda a estudiar, estoy dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo…

–Un esfuerzo, ¿eh? Gihi. Y las preguntas… ¿pueden ser de cualquier cosa?

–Sólo de las asignaturas, Gajeel. Tú eres capaz de preguntarme cosas que no tengan que ver con el estudio sólo para hacerme perder…

–Me conoces bien, gihi.

–Y, además, hay límite de tiempo para pensar y responder: 15 segundos. Por eso, no vale preguntar sobre la solución de un problema matemático. Sólo de cosas teóricas, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

–Vamos allá. Empiezo yo. – ojeó los apuntes.– Comenzaré con algo fácil para motivarte, ¿vale? – él asintió expectante. – Año que da comienzo a la era Meiji.

–1868. – rio.

–Muy bien. Entonces, me tengo que quitar el suéter. – comenzó a retirárselo quedándose en una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco.– Te toca preguntar. – Gajeel sonrió perversamente y buscó los nuevos apuntes de Ciencias Naturales.

–Explícame las relaciones entre los diferentes compartimentos del citoplasma: las vías de exocitosis y de endocitosis.

–¡Vaya! ¡Vas fuerte!, ¿eh? – Gajeel precisamente le había preguntado por un tema que aún no habían estudiado. Levy comenzó a desarrollar su respuesta, pero se saltó un paso, razón por la cual, Gajeel dio como fallida la respuesta. Ella se tuvo que quitar otra prenda. Se retiró la camiseta quedándose en sujetador también de color blanco.

–Obras más importantes de Junichiro Tanizaki.– Levy sonrió. Este autor escribió muchas obras en torno a un único tema: el sexo. Sabía que Gajeel lo conocía pero que no se sabría los títulos.

–Mierda… – respondió Gajeel retirándose el suéter quedándose en una camiseta granate de manga corta.

–¿No querías jugar duro? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

–No es lo único que se va a poner duro por aquí… – sonrió perversamente. Levy rio. Gajeel era incorregible.

* * *

El viernes 22 de diciembre se publicaron los resultados de los exámenes. Gajeel no se lo podía creer, había aprobado todo, al parecer las clases con Levy daban sus frutos… A ella también le fue muy bien, todo sobresaliente (incluso alguna matrícula). Si seguía así no tendría ningún problema en entrar a la Todai.

Como ya eran las vacaciones de Navidad y, durante estas fiestas, Levy debía regresar a su pueblo, Gajeel decidió nuevamente llevarla y acompañarla durante varios días. Así, decidieron quedarse en Izumo hasta el viernes 29 para que les diera tiempo a preparar la Nochevieja en Tokyo con sus amigos.

El domingo 31 de diciembre, Nochevieja, Gajeel y Levy quedaron con el resto de sus amigos en el Templo Zojoji, el cual estaba bajo la Torre de Tokyo. Hacia bastante frío; todos estaban bien abrigados, incluso Levy se puso un gorrito de lana de la cabeza. Mientras charlaban animadamente, escuchaban las campanadas del templo.

Las 108 campanadas de los templos budistas o el ritual del _joya no kane_ simbolizaban los 108 pecados terrenales y humanos (de pasiones y deseos) de la tradición budista de los que todas persona debía deshacerse al comienzo del nuevo año para poder así avanzar en su ciclo de sufrimiento y reencarnación. Así pues, con el sonar de estas campanas, los japoneses creían que los pecados del año anterior se olvidarían y podrían comenzar el año nuevo completamente "limpios", una metafórica purificación de los pecados acumulados en el año anterior.

Por supuesto, no solamente escucharon las campanadas, sino que también tuvieron tiempo de realizar el rito de purificación y oración, el cual se hacía bajo el humo del incienso de templo. En ese rito rezaban ante el altar para pedir por el nuevo año. Para terminar su oración daban tres palmadas.

Cuando quedaban diez segundos para que empezara el nuevo año, toda la gente que estaba reunida en el lugar comenzó la cuenta atrás: _San, ni, ichi… Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu_! Resonó por toda la plaza mientras soltaban globos y confetis. Las luces de la Torre de Tokyo comenzaron a parpadear y brillar y todos aplaudieron.

Antes de finalizar la noche, Levy quería comprar un par de amuletos, de manera que se despidió de su grupo de amigos y se adelantó para ir al puesto. Luego, Gajeel iría a buscarla y de ahí se irían a su casa. La joven hoy dormiría con los Redfox, pues, al día siguiente, tenían comida familiar.

Tenía toda una exposición de amuletos y Levy no sabía por cuál decidirse de manera que optó por comprar un poco de todo. El tendero los metió en una bolsa y se la dio. Ella, feliz, fue a buscar a Gajeel. Pero, de pronto, al haber demasiada gente en el lugar, se chocó contra alguien. Era una joven con cabellos cortos de color verde, de tez bronceada, sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía, más o menos, la misma edad que Levy. Ante el choque las bolsas de ambas cayeron al suelo.

–¡Discúlpame! – dijo la joven peliazul al verla casi caer.

–¡Perdóname tú! – respondió en seguida la otra ayudándola a recoger las bolsas.

–Esto está a tope de gente… – siguió disculpándose Levy.– Siento el tropezón.

–No te preocupes. Lo mismo digo. – le sonrió la otra.– ¡Vaya! Parece que hemos comprado lo mismo… – comentó al ver el contenido de su bolsa. Levy se fijó en la suya.

–¡Pues sí! No podía decidirme.

–Me pasa igual. – ambas rieron.– Hay muchísima gente y no encuentro a mi chico…

–Sí. Yo he quedado con el mío por aquí, pero me da que si voy a buscarlo me seguiré chocando con gente. Va a ser mejor que él me encuentre a mí…

–¿Te parece que vayamos a la máquina expendedora a esperarlos? Así, podemos tomarnos un té. Está empezando a nevar… – pequeños copos de nieve caían bajo el cielo nocturno de Tokyo. Era una estampa muy navideña, la verdad.

–¡Claro! – asintió Levy. No conocía aquella chica de nada, pero le pareció muy agradable y, además, Año Nuevo era una gran oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades.

* * *

No estuvieron hablando ni diez minutos cuando se presentó el novio de aquella chica. Era un tipo alto, corpulento, con el pelo rapado y de raza negra.

–¡Oh, Levy! Te presento a mi chico. Se llamaba Boze. Boze, ésta es Levy. Nos hemos tropezado de casualidad y nos hemos hecho amigas.

–¿No os conocíais? – preguntó él. Se veía un poco mayor que ella, quizá un par de años más.

–No.– respondió Levy.– Pero hemos tenido algo así como un flechazo. – bromeó.

–Se podría decir que sí.– se rio la otra. Levy miró su móvil. Gajeel le acababa de enviar un mensaje. – ¿Es tu chico?

–Sí. Le estoy diciendo dónde estoy. Al parecer, no me encuentra.

–Para que no te quedes sola, nos quedaremos contigo hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Muchas gracias! Así os lo presento. – la pareja asintió y Levy le envió exactamente su ubicación.

Siguieron hablando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Levy le vio llegar.

–¡Gajeel! – le llamó saludándole con la mano. Él sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Levy tenía delante a dos personas: un chico y una chica. Ambos estaban de espaldas. La chica se giró y se topó cara a cara con Gajeel. Ambos se quedaron pálidos mirándose en estricto silencio.

–Sue… – salió por fin de los labios del moreno.

–¿Gajeel?

–¿Os conocéis? – preguntó Levy.

–Kurogane.– intervino el otro chico. – Mucho tiempo sin vernos… – Gajeel estaba de piedra. No se esperaba reencontrarse con Sue, su primera novia a la que le amargó la existencia. No la veía desde que le expulsaron del Phantom Lord, algo así como unos dos años y medio aproximadamente. Por supuesto, recordaba a su eterno enamorado, Boze, el cual, en ese momento, era su amigo, pero con el tiempo logró salir de la _friendzone_.

Levy notó que el ambiente no era muy bueno; se respiraba una tensión cortante en el aire.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¿Éste es tu novio? – se giró de nuevo Sue para hablar con la peliazul.

–Sí. Es Gajeel, ¿por?

–¡Levy, escúchame! ¡Tienes que alejarte de él! – le cogió de los brazos. – Este tío es un cabrón desalmado. ¡Te hará daño! – Levy no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero vio en los ojos de Sue mucho dolor.

–No entiendo…

–Sue, la estás asustando.– intentó calmarla Boze.

–Oye… Sue… – intervino Gajeel.– No pienso hacer daño a Levy…

–¡Cállate! ¿No le piensas hacer daño? ¡Tú siempre dañas a la gente! – le reprochó.– Ella es muy buena persona. ¡No se merece que la jodan viva como me hiciste a mí!

–¿Qué? – Levy empezó a entender. ¿Acaso era posible que aquella chica fuera la primera novia de Gajeel? El nombre era Sue, pero aquello era demasiada casualidad… – Espera, ¿tú eres Sue? ¿Su ex novia?

–Su primera víctima, más bien… Salimos durante unos meses, los peores de mi vida. Escúchame, Levy, tú no le conoces como yo. Puede parecer atractivo al principio, pero después de poco tiempo verás sus verdaderos colores. Es violento, bebe, se droga y, además, es egoísta y me refiero tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio… ¡Te mereces mucho más!

–Sue, espera… Gajeel ya no es así. Ha cambiado.

–La gente como él no cambia, Levy. – respondió tajante.– Es malo. Simplemente es así. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero, créeme, no te miento: él es lo peor… Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no saldría con él. Tú aún estás a tiempo… Déjale y sé feliz.

–Es verdad… – intervino Gajeel.– Es verdad lo que dice Sue, Levy. Fui con ella un auténtico cabronazo. No tengo excusa. La utilicé y la usé como quería. No tenía sentimientos por ella, ni tampoco por nadie en aquella época…

–¡Pero ya no eres así, Gajeel! ¡Explícaselo!

–No tiene sentido pedir perdón a estas alturas…

–¡Claro que lo tiene! – Levy vio la vergüenza en sus ojos.– Si aún te duele, díselo. Habla con ella y discúlpate. Está claro que ninguno de los dos, lo habéis superado. Sue, por favor, habla con Gajeel.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni en sueños!

–¡Por favor! Dices que no lo conozco, pero sí que lo hago. Llevamos saliendo más de un año y somos amigos desde hace casi dos. – Sue se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación. ¿Era posible que una mujer aguantara durante tanto tiempo a Kurogane? Debía tenerla muy engañada.– Yo conozco al nuevo Gajeel, tú al antiguo. Hablad, por favor. Hablad y resolved las cosas. Creo que eso os dará paz y un nuevo cierre. – Boze se quedó mirando a Levy pensativo.

–Tiene razón, Sue. He escuchado rumores sobre él. Ya no se mete en peleas y ya no frecuenta ni a las mismas personas, ni a los mismos lugares… Quizá es verdad que ha cambiado.

–¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Boze? ¡Tú sabes cómo me destrozó!

–Sí, y también sé que sigues enfadada con él todavía. Creo que es tiempo de resolverlo ya de una vez.

–Sue, hablemos, por favor. – habló Gajeel.– Tengo que pedirte perdón por tantas cosas… – bajó la cabeza.– Estoy, de verdad, muy arrepentido de lo que sucedió.

–Un perdón no va a arreglar nada.

–Lo sé. Pero es lo menos que puedo hacer…

–Vale. Cinco minutos.– accedió finalmente Sue. Gajeel asintió. Se fueron a un banco, los dos a solas, para hablar. Boze y Levy se mantuvieron cerca de ellos mientras conversaban y les miraban preocupados.

Más de una hora después, Sue y Gajeel regresaron. En principio, ella no quería ni darle la oportunidad de explicarse, pero el hecho de verle pedir perdón y agachar la cabeza, le hizo cambiar de opinión. No se arrepintió. Gajeel se disculpó mil veces y le habló de su mala época; en ningún momento quiso justificarse, simplemente aclarar que no era él mismo. Aunque no se podía cambiar el pasado, Sue se alegró de hablar con él. No iban a convertirse en amigos, pero, al menos, ya no lo odiaba, podía cerrar su historia, olvidar y enterrar el pasado.

Cuando Levy vio llegar a Gajeel, le notó mejor cara. Suspiró aliviada. Aquella conversación había servido para algo.

–Ya hemos terminado…– habló Sue.

–¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó Levy.

–Mejor, la verdad que mejor. Es verdad que ha cambiado. – Levy sonrió y se fue hacia Gajeel para abrazarle. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó esta vez a Gajeel. Él asintió y ella sonrió cariñosa.

–Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya, Sue? – intervino Boze esperando la aprobación de su chica.

–Sí. Que os vaya bien, chicos. – se despidió de la pareja.

–Igualmente, Sue, igualmente.

Mientras se sostenían las manos, iban caminando para llegar a la moto. Gajeel le comentaba a Levy lo que había ocurrido en esa conversación. Le contó toda su charla y Levy le escuchaba atentamente. Parecía que necesitaba desahogarse. Cuando terminó de hablar, alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió. Había escuchado las 108 campanadas para eliminar sus pecados, pero esa conversación era lo que verdaderamente había eliminado su dolor y el arrepentimiento del pasado. Por fin, estaba cerrando heridas y dejando atrás el pasado. Por primera vez en años, se sentía completamente en paz y verdaderamente feliz. Ya no tenía remordimientos y podía mirar al futuro con total claridad. Esperaba y deseaba que esa sensación reconfortante durara para siempre.

 **Fin capítulo 30**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Asia12, Katherin P, Giu Giu Salamander, Stephanie Hearthlight,Shonenevolution, Lovelychan1, Heather, Stefi, BianWW, AXFLOWmusic, Wendy Dragneel, TRYNDAMER95, Carito Uchiha, Lady–werempire, Konekorider, Mile McGarden, levyroses y Cielo por vuestros _reviews._

Como habéis podido comprobar, llevo un tiempo sin actualizar. En principio, pensaba hacerlo quincenalmente pero ya me temo que ni eso es posible. Ya sea por falta por tiempo o inspiración o lo que sea, he perdido motivación para seguir con la historia. Terminarla la terminaré, pero no sé exactamente cuándo. Como mucho serán cinco capítulos más y, la verdad, no sé cuándo actualizaré. Lo siento mucho por aquellas personas que lo han seguido, comentado y apoyado. Siempre he intentado dar lo mejor de mí, pero ya no es lo mismo. En cualquier caso, gracias a los de siempre por su apoyo. Vosotros sabéis quienes sois. Un beso muy grande.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 31**

En la segunda semana del mes de enero se retomaron las clases en el instituto de preparatoria Fairy Tail. Como era la última evaluación y, por consiguiente, se acercaban peligrosamente las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, los profesores se mostraron mucho más exigentes y severos de lo acostumbrado. Así, Cana, viendo lo que se les venía encima, sugirió a sus amigas que salieran de fiesta ese mismo sábado. Pensó que sería una buena manera de relajarse y tomar fuerzas para estos fatídicos y estresantes meses que aún tenían por delante. Todas estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. Así, el sábado 13 de enero quedarían a las 19:00 pm para una noche de chicas.

* * *

Cana había encontrado el plan perfecto. Les había avisado de que saldrían por Ginza, uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo Tokyo. Por esa razón, Levy quiso arreglarse para la ocasión, al fin y al cabo no todos los días una salía por aquella zona. Como _outfit_ escogió una camisa vaporosa sin mangas de color amarillo, una falda de tubo muy corta de color negro, medias de medio muslo oscuras, zapatos negros con un tacón muy alto (de unos 10 cm) y una cazadora de cuero negra estilo _rockero._ El pelo se lo dejó suelto para darle un aire más desenfadado y rebelde al _look_ y, para finalizar, además, optó por un maquillaje muy pronunciado: sombra ahumada y un pintalabios _gloss_ rojo carmesí. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir de casa y le gustó su imagen; se veía bien, realmente muy bien, incluso le parecía que estaba algo sexy. Sonrió para sí. _Gihi,_ imitó la risa de su chico. Aprovechó ese momento e hizo una foto con su móvil. Inmediatamente después se la mandó a Gajeel añadiendo un pequeño mensaje: "no me esperes despierto esta noche. Llegaré tarde ;). Te quiero :3".

* * *

Gajeel estaba con unos amigos en un bar jugando al billar y bebiendo cerveza cuando, en un momento de descanso, fue a mirar el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Levy, lo abrió y se quedó sin palabras. Ella le había enviado una foto, pero no era una foto cualquiera, era una imagen en la que estaba guapísima, guapísima y muy provocativa. En una palabra: arrebatadora. Nada más verla, sintió una inminente erección en su pantalón. La deseaba, quería follarla con aquella falda y aquellos zapatos puestos… Pero… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? No era el momento ni el lugar. Sabía que ella saldría con las chicas esta noche. Él le dijo que se divirtiera, pero, ahora, al ver esa imagen se arrepentía. No podría estar con ella hasta la madrugada. Otros disfrutarían del privilegio de aquella visión. De pronto, sintió el monstruo de los celos brotar profundamente de sus entrañas. Laxus, el cual estaba a su lado, le miró en silencio. La crispación de Gajeel se podía sentir desde lejos.

–¿Qué te pasa, tío? – preguntó el rubio. Gajeel gruñó. Sabía que era algo tonto sentir celos, pero era algo inevitable para él. Su lado más neandertal salía, de vez en cuando, en estas situaciones. Confiaba en Levy, pero en quien no confiaba para nada era en los hombres que habría a su alrededor. Y seguro que los habría. _Mierda…_

–Nada…– respondió intentando controlar su mal estado de ánimo.

–Venga, va… Suéltalo ya.

–Es Levy. – confesó.– Sale esta noche con las chicas.

–¿Y? Mira también va.

–Ya, pero… ¡joder! Es una chorrada, olvídalo.

–Vamos… escúpelo. ¿Qué cojones pasa? Sabes que no me molan nada estas chorradas…

–Es que… – Gajeel miró la hora. Eran las 20:15 de la noche. – Apuesto a que, ahora mismo, otros chicos deben de estar mirándola en estos momentos. Y pensar eso me está jodiendo vivo. No quiero que nadie más la mire. Pero… ella es mi chica, ¿no? Quiero decir, es una persona, no un objeto. ¡Joder! Tiene derecho a salir y pasárselo bien. Me siento un mierda, un puto egoísta pensando en que sólo la quiero para mí. Yo sólo quiero estar con ella…

–Deberías trabajar más esos celos, Gajeel. No pueden ser sanos.

–Lo sé. Lo sé… pero es que… – sacó el móvil.– ¡Mírala! ¡Mira cómo va vestida! ¡Es guapísima! ¡Y sexy! Seguro que algún gilipollas la está rondando… En Ginza hay auténticos pijos de mierda.

–¿Ginza? – se sorprendió el rubio.– ¿Están en Ginza? ¿Dónde han ido?

–A una discoteca. Luego creo que se iban a otros sitios… pero no sé más. Ni siquiera sé cuándo llegará a su casa. Sólo me ha dicho que la espere allí.

–¿Se van de discotecas? – se molestó Laxus.– ¡Yo pensaba que se iban a cenar y poco más! – su tono era enfadado.

–¡Chicos! – se acercó Natsu.– Lucy me ha pasado una foto. ¡Mirad qué bien se lo están pasando! – la imagen mostraba a ocho chicas muy bien vestidas con bebidas en sus manos. Cada una de ellas hacia una mueca divertida. Se notaba que estaban disfrutando la noche. Laxus cogió del brazo a Gajeel y muy seriamente le dijo:

–¡Joder! Tenemos que ir a por ellas…

–¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de trabajar los celos?

–¡A la mierda! – contestó provocando una sonora carcajada en Gajeel. En el fondo, eran exactamente iguales.

–Anda, te invito a un par de cervezas más a ver si así enfriamos las cabezas…

* * *

La noche de chicas comenzó con la inauguración de un _tachinomi_ (una especie de discoteca) que se llamaba 333 ("thriple three"), pues todos los platos de comida y cualquier bebida valían 333 yenes. Algo que, por otro lado, era muy barato teniendo en cuenta su localización.

La música en el local estaba a todo volumen, además, se podía fumar dentro y hacía un calor descomunal. Por eso, las chicas del Fairy no tardaron en comenzar a beber. Después de varios brindis, y algo achispadas, salieron a la pista de baile y se hicieron muchísimas fotos para inmortalizar aquel estupendo momento.

Luego de estar unas cuantas horas allí bailando, bebiendo y espantando a una gran y diversa multitud de chicos, se fueron a otro bar cercano donde había un _nomihodai_ , una barra libre, donde en una hora, se podía consumir cualquier bebida –alcohólica o no– sin límites por un módico precio.

Hacía medianoche llegaron al cuarto pub de la noche y Levy ya no podía beber más. No estaba borracha, pero se notaba que iba bebida, justo se encontraba con el puntillo feliz en el que se reía por cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Cana iba mucho más desfasada. La joven castaña acababa de entrar en el modo borracha–triste y sólo podía hablar de lo incapaz y estúpida que era por no mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Bacchus, su actual ligue.

Como por arte de magia, Cana se topó con él y, muy de malas maneras, se acercó a él echándole una buena bronca. Levy, al verla, intentó detenerla, pero la discusión ya había empezado.

–Pero, ¿a ti qué demonios te pasa, mujer? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Por qué te comportas así?– gritó Bacchus. Sus amigos se quedaron detrás, en silencio. Tampoco entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Porque estoy loca por ti! – confesó la joven bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus amigas.– ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Me he enamorado de ti! ¿Contento? Puedes reírte de mí si quieres. Échame en cara que soy una falsa, que promulgo la idea de un amor liberal, abierto, sin ataduras y luego me muero porque estemos juntos, porque salgamos el uno solamente con el otro. – todas las amigas se quedaron en silencio. Cana, por fin, se había declarado. ¡Y menuda declaración!

–Cana–chan… No lo entiendo… – él respondió. Su borrachera desapareció al instante.

–¡Ni yo misma me entiendo! ¡No sé qué me ha pasado! ¡Tú me has cambiado! Esto nunca me había pasado antes…

–No pasa nada… tranquila. Yo tampoco quiero estar con nadie más, al menos, de momento.– se rio.

–¿En serio? – ella estaba temblando, muy vulnerable.

–Los dos somos igual de sinceros y honestos. No nos vamos a prometer amor eterno, ¿verdad?

–No, eso no…

–Nos prometeremos lo mismo que ya hicimos el primer día: pasárnoslo bien juntos y ya está. Aún sigue siendo igual, nada ha cambiado.

–Pero yo pensaba seguir liándome con otros y otras…

–Y yo, pero ya sabes, se ve que nos bastamos el uno con el otro. – Cana se rio.

–Entonces… ¿no te has liado con otra?

–Mi única amante aparte de ti es la bebida.

–La mía también.

–Pues sigamos así.

–Sí… – Cana saltó a sus brazos y se besaron.

–¡Woooo! Kampai por la pareja.– brindó Lucy emocionada.

–¡Kampai! – respondieron el resto. Levy respiró aliviada. Todo estaba bien. Y la fiesta seguiría un rato más…

* * *

Ya eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando decidieron acabar con la salida. Se repartieron en pequeños grupos para regresar a casa. Levy se iría con Cana, Bacchus y su amigo Rocker. Rocker los guio hasta su coche. Esta noche él conduciría, por lo que no había bebido nada de alcohol. La joven peliazul se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, para que, en la parte de atrás del vehículo, Cana y Bacchus pudieran seguir comiéndose a besos. Rocker ya conocía el camino a casa de Levy, pues no era la primera vez que la llevaba. Aparcó en frente de la residencia de la joven y ella se despidió sonriente de ellos. Aún estaba algo bebida, se notaba por su balanceo al caminar y alguna risilla suelta que emitía de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la puerta, intentó meter la llave en la cerradura varias veces pero resultó imposible… Incapaz de atinar, se rio sola por su torpeza. Estaba a punto de conseguir meter la llave correctamente –o eso creía– cuando, de pronto, la puerta se abrió. Era Gajeel, que la estaba sosteniendo. Él había regresado hacia un par de horas y se había puesto ropa cómoda: una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón deportivo gris oscuro. Levy, al verle, sonrió.

–¡Tadaima! – se lanzó a sus brazos mientras se reía.

–Okaeri… – respondió devolviéndole el abrazo. No era la primera vez que la veía y escuchaba reír de esa manera. – ¿Estás borracha?

–¡Un poco! – contestó con una gran sonrisa inocente. Él se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Un poco?

–¡Sip! – Levy rio de nuevo y dejó el bolso en el mueble de la entrada. Después, torpemente, comenzó a retirarse la chaqueta.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Gajeel al ver que ella estaba algo torpe. El alcohol hacia que sus movimientos no fueran muy coordinados.

–¿Ya quieres desnudarme? – se rio ella. Estaba tonteando con él. A Gajeel le encantaba su modo borracho, pues, por un lado, era muy dulce, pero, por otro, era más atrevida.

–Siempre quiero desnudarte, Lev. – respondió retirándole la chaqueta de los brazos.

–Lo entiendo.

–¿En serio? ¿Lo entiendes? – dejó la chaqueta junto al bolso.

–A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo.– coqueteó con él mientras le rozaba con la yema de los dedos sus pectorales y abdominales por encima de la camiseta. Después, le guiñó un ojo.

–Así que quieres desnudarme… ¿Algo más? – él respondió a su flirteo con una sonrisa perversa.

–Puede ser… – ella asintió algo atrevida.

–¿Qué? Dímelo, dime qué quieres hacerme. – su voz sonaba ronca, razón por la que Levy sabía que estaba excitado. Bajó su mirada hacia su entrepierna y vio un bulto presionando sus pantalones. Él se había encendido al instante de verla con ese atuendo. Y Levy, al ver su palpitante erección, se humedeció. El sexo era algo tan bueno entre los dos que sentía que nunca podría prescindir de él. Era algo así como una necesidad básica para vivir.

–¿Por qué malgastar el tiempo con palabras cuando puedo demostrártelo con acciones? – bajó su mano hasta acariciar suavemente su pene. Él sonrió satisfecho.

–¿No quieres hablar? ¿Acaso planeas tener la boca ocupada, nena? – Levy se rio. Gajeel siempre era tan arrogante… Abrió la boca, se humedeció y mordió los labios lascivamente.

–Estoy deseando que me llenes la boca… – respondió ella. Gajeel no pudo aguantar más y la besó con pasión. Le introdujo la lengua en su cavidad y la devoró completamente, mientras que con las manos empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Levy gimió cuando sintió la dureza de Gajeel en su entrepierna. Ella profundizó su beso totalmente complacida por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación.

El moreno subió ligeramente su falda y la cogió en brazos. Quería llevarla hasta otro lugar cuando…

–¡Espera! – se separó ella. – No me he quitado los zapatos.

–¡No lo hagas! – la detuvo.– Quiero hacértelo con los zapatos puestos. – estaba realmente encendido.

–¡Oh, Dios! ¿Es eso un fetiche? – su boca y su vagina se humedecieron. Otra vez.

–¿Te parece mal?

–¡Para nada! – ella le deseaba y él la deseaba. No podía esperar más tiempo para ser follada y su habitación estaba tan lejos...– ¡Llévame al salón! – le rogó mientras le volvía a besar con ganas.

Entre jadeos y besos llegaron al borde del sofá. Gajeel se separó de Levy y se dejó caer en un extremo del sofá. Le dolía su poderosa erección y, ya sentado, se recolocó el paquete mientras la miraba lascivamente. Tomó la cintura de Levy y la acercó a sus piernas. Después, deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de la falda para poder tocarla.

–Estás tan húmeda, Lev… ¿Estás tan mojada por mí? – Ella, primero, asintió coqueta y, luego, tomando valentía quizá por el alcohol, quizá por la pasión añadió.

–Por supuesto que es por ti… – Levy se movió hacia él y se sentó a horcajas sobre sus caderas. Le acarició el rostro y después comenzó a balancearse sobre él, su vagina se frotaba contra el eje de Gajeel. – Siempre es por ti…

Él gruñó excitado. Le encantaba que Levy y él hubieran alcanzado tal grado de confianza, complicidad e intimidad sexual. Se sentía completo con ella. Desesperado por su contacto, le retiró la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Después, colocó las palmas de sus manos en sus pechos por encima del sujetador y fue lentamente acariciándola hacia la espalda para retirarle la prenda. Una vez se lo quitó, acercó su boca a los montículos para poder chupar y deleitarse con sus senos. Una y otra vez succionó y retorció con sus dedos los pezones de Levy hasta hacer que ella arqueara la espalda por el placer que le brindaba.

–No puedo más, Lev… – le susurró en un oído. Ella se levantó de sus piernas y se retiró, primero, la falda y después, sus bragas. Gajeel sonrió para sí: _s_ _hobu shitagi_ … lo que, en español, quiere decir: "bragas a juego". Es una expresión japonesa que se utiliza para explicar que una chica ha escogido y se ha puesto ropa interior conjuntada y atrevida anticipando que mantendrá después relaciones sexuales con su pareja. Es decir, Gajeel sabía que Levy quería "estar" con él después de salir con sus amigas.

Mientras observa el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, Gajeel incorporó ligeramente sus caderas para deshacerse de su pantalón y calzoncillos y, después, agarró su erección. Su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo perezosamente sobre su eje. Levy, la cual ya estaba completamente desnuda salvo por sus medias y sus zapatos, le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa. Ver a Gajeel masturbarse con esa expresión tan lasciva, le hacía sentir un vuelco en su interior que le hacía perder la razón. Él era tan sexy y ella estaba tan dispuesta…

–Ven, Lev. – habló él. – Quiero tenerte ya. No puedo esperar más. Ven y baja sobre mí.– le pidió mientras mantenía una mano en la base de su pene. Ella asintió y se relamió los labios. Se volvió a posicionar de nuevo sobre él y, en seguida, sintió cómo su pene se abría camino en su centro húmedo. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían, ambos gimieron al unísono. Por fin estaban conectados.

Gajeel empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que Levy se movía hacia abajo. Agarrando las caderas de ella con ambas manos, el moreno volvió a empujar hacia arriba, deteniéndose una vez que se hallaba totalmente enterrado en ella. La joven gimió de auténtico placer y sus profundos y bonitos ojos de color avellana se encontraron con los de Gajeel. Le ofreció una mirada tan tierna y amorosa que el corazón de él se contrajo haciendo que incluso le doliera. Estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de esa mujer.

Mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, ambos se balanceaban el uno sobre el otro. Levy estaba fuertemente agarrada a los hombros de Gajeel. Él, por su parte, la tenía bien sostenida por las caderas y, de vez en cuando, incluso se permitía masajearle y acariciarle los glúteos. A ella le encantaba la presión que él ejercía con sus manos sobre ella.

Ella estaba tan excitada rebotando en su gruesa erección que con cada embestida podía sentir cómo su orgasmo se acercaba por momentos… Desesperada por un mayor contacto, se lanzó a su boca devorando toda su cavidad. Gajeel gruñó de puro placer. Levy, obnubilada por su respuesta, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

–Te amo, Gajeel. De verdad te amo… ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto. – repetía entre cada embestida.

–Yo también te amo, Lev. Te quiero, te necesito… Joder… Eso es, Lev. Sigue así. Fóllame, nena. Monta mi polla. – demandó y ella siguió cabalgando sobre él como una poderosa amazona. – Joder… Mi polla es tuya. – al escuchar aquella confesión, Levy emitió un auténtico gemido de satisfacción.

–Es mía. Tu polla es mía. – sentenció descubriendo la gran verdad que había tras aquellas palabras. Ella era de él y él era de ella. Ambos se pertenecían, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. – Tú eres mío. – le miró a los ojos mientras le agarraba una de sus manos. Acarició su dedo índice y se lo metió en la boca succionándolo con una lascivia y deseo totales. Gajeel le apretó uno de sus pezones y ella se volvió aún más loca de placer. Siguió moviéndose y balanceándose sobre él hasta que sintió llegar hasta ella las sensaciones de un poderoso orgasmo. Gajeel la conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba corriéndose. Le apretó todavía más su pecho para incrementar el placer. Ella gimió profundamente. El joven grabó a fuego en su memoria aquel delicioso momento. Después, antes de que Levy cayera agotada en sus brazos, la cogió del trasero y la tumbó de espaldas en el sofá para seguir follándola pero con mayor intensidad.

–Tú eres mía, Lev. Completamente mía.

–¡Sí! – le respondió ella todavía encendida. Aquellas palabras la habían reanimado.– Toda tuya, siempre.

–Siempre. – le sonrió dándole un beso rápido en la boca. – Voy a hacer que te corras por segunda vez esta noche.– Gajeel empujó hundiéndose en su interior con una rápida estocada. – Envuelve tus piernas sobre mí, nena.– le pidió mientras empujaba su pene más profundamente en ella. Ella accedió de buena gana.

–Más… más fuerte, por favor.– suplicó ella respirando agitada y bien apretada a su cuerpo.

–Como quieras.– respondió sonriendo orgulloso por ser quien le provocaba aquellas emociones. Así, aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas follándola bien duro y rápido. Levy no tardó en sentir su segundo orgasmo de la noche aproximarse a ella.

–¡Voy a correrme! – anunció gimiendo. Gajeel, loco por la excitación, aprovechó para azotarle el trasero. Aquel azote intensificó, sin lugar a dudas, el placer acumulado y la humedad en Levy creció. Al notar el aumento de la excitación, Gajeel devoró su boca metiendo su lengua profundamente en ella y ella se dejó envolver por las profundas sensaciones del clímax en sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

El cuerpo de Levy estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, sus pechos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el cansancio. Aquella visión le resultó tan erótica a Gajeel que supo, de inmediato, que estaba a punto de eyacular. Así, enterró la cara contra su garganta y le mordió el cuello mientras, agarrando su culo con las dos manos, liberaba toda su semilla dentro del cuerpo caliente de ella. Su corrida fue tan colosal que rugió. Levy sintió cómo su mundo se volvía totalmente del revés al escuchar aquel sonido. Lo retendría para siempre en su memoria.

Entre suspiros, miradas y gestos cariñosos, sus respiraciones fueron igualándose y normalizándose. Después, se acurrucaron y se deshicieron en caricias y besos sonrientes. Eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, ¿qué más podían hacer?

* * *

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Gajeel se despertó. Como siempre, estaba desnudo. Levy también lo estaba y, además, seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos. Anoche, después de hacer el amor por segunda vez, la abrazó por atrás, desde su espalda, y la acunó en su pecho. Le encantaba sentir el fino tacto de su piel en su cuerpo. Ella era tan suave y tenía una piel tan cremosa… Le encantaba saborearla y tocarla. Y él podía hacerlo, cuando quisiera, porque era suya… Al tener este pensamiento, su pene tembló. Todas las mañanas se levantaba erecto, pero hoy, no sabía por qué, estaba más duro que nunca. La necesidad pudo con él y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Levy. ¿Estaba mal que él la tocara cuando ella no era consciente? Después de todo lo que hicieron anoche y, seamos sinceros, todo el año anterior, no sería tan malo…

Mientras la besaba y lamía el cuello, con sus manos fue acariciando lenta y tranquilamente su cuerpo. Ella se retorció entre sus brazos, sintiendo en sus sueños el calor de Gajeel. Él sonrió al comprobar cómo su cuerpo respondía al suyo. Levy jamás dejaba de sorprenderle… Sus caricias dejaron de ser suaves para ser algo más intensas, además, comenzó a balancear el cuerpo llegando a rozar con su pene entre las nalgas de la joven.

Excitada, al fin, Levy abrió los ojos. Estaba aturdida pero, en pocos segundos, percibió lo que estaba pasando…

–Gajeel… – susurró.– Eres insaciable… – sonrió dejándose tocar.

–La culpa es tuya, Lev. Me vuelves loco… – ella se rio. En el fondo, le encantaba que él le dijera esas cosas. Le hacía sentirse más sexy y atractiva. La reconfortaba como mujer.

Mientras Levy terminaba de despertarse, Gajeel continuaba acariciándola y moviéndose hacia su cuerpo. Ella se balanceaba y acercaba su trasero hacia su pene para sentir un mayor roce. La pasión aumentaba entre los dos. Cuando Gajeel comenzó a masajear los pechos de Levy mientras le mordía el cuello, ella gimió de placer. Él sabía perfectamente dónde debía tocar para conseguir todo de ella. Gajeel cogió la mano de Levy y la colocó en su monte de Venus.

–Tócate para mí. Me encanta ver cómo te masturbas… – agitada por sus palabras, Levy obedeció y comenzó a tocarse. La voz de Gajeel era tan sensual y obedecer sus órdenes se sentía tan bien…

La humedad de Levy era tanta que Gajeel comenzó a sentirla en su entrepierna. Con los jugos de su chica, él aprovechó para tocarla también y comenzó a introducir varios de sus dedos en la vagina. Levy, gimiendo, seguía balanceándose contra su cuerpo y Gajeel, por supuesto, también se mecía sobre ella. Para tener un mayor acceso a su intimidad, el joven levantó la pierna de ella. Ahora podía tocarle perfectamente la vagina y toda la zona del trasero. Fue acariciando la entrepierna de ella hasta notar la terrible cercanía de su estrecho y sonrosado ano. Gajeel pasó su mano, totalmente empapada de sus jugos, por la zona. Levy dio un respingo. Al principio, le sorprendió su toque, pero después se tranquilizó y pudo disfrutar de su toque. Notando su aceptación, Gajeel simplemente deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre la apertura. Levy emitió un profundo suspiro. No quería dañarla, de manera que se detuvo, pero aquello le había excitado demasiado. Sólo de pensar en desvirgarla analmente hacía que la sangre le hirviera. No pudo más y acercó su pene hacia su vagina. La joven, al notar lo que estaba intentando hacer su chico, le facilitó el acceso ayudándole con su mano a introducir el pene en su agujero.

El suave balanceo de sus cuerpos rápidamente se transformó en un movimiento más intenso. El uno sobre el otro se devoraban con pasión y con auténtica necesidad, tanto era así que no tardaron en culminar su pasión con un potente y colosal orgasmo simultáneo.

–¡Joder! – clamó Gajeel todavía dentro de ella.– Me encanta correrme dentro de ti, Lev. Es una puta maravilla. – ella sonrió mientras sentía cómo él la abrazaba fuertemente.

–A mí también me gusta. Mucho.– acarició sus brazos dejándose envolver por su amor. – Me siento mucho más cerca de ti cuando estamos así.

–Nena, es imposible que estemos más cerca el uno del otro. Gihi.– bromeó, pues aún no se había separado de ella. Su pene continuaba en el interior de su vagina.

–¡Gajeel, _baka_! – protestó. Él se rio.

–Te he entendido, Lev, te he entendido… – la abrazó y, acercando su cara a sus cabellos, aspiró su aroma. Le reconfortaba su olor.

Estuvieron unos minutos acariciándose y mimándose el uno al otro hasta que Gajeel comenzó a conversar nuevamente.

–Oye Lev, ¿anoche te gustó montarme? – preguntó sin rodeos.

–Sí.– ella respondió instintivamente. Sin saber qué realmente estaba haciendo. Fue sincera, sin filtros.

–¿En serio? Entonces, ¿te subirás en mi polla de nuevo?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Levy se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando. – No me preguntes esas cosas, Gajeel. Me siento… me siento… es vergonzoso.

–Una mujer que sabe y dice lo que quiere sexualmente es muy sexy, Lev. No te avergüences por eso. – la reconfortó. Ella lo pensó unos segundos y entiendo su lógica.

–Vale… Lo intentaré…

–Me gusta que poco a poco vayas soltándote. Anoche estuviste genial… Bueno, siempre estás genial, pero anoche… ¡ _Kami–sama_! Me encendiste mucho. – ella sonrió complacida por su elogio.

–La verdad, Gajeel, es que me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

–Lo he notado. Gihi. – ella se rio por su broma.– Yo también lo disfruto mucho, Lev. Nunca ha sido así antes para mí.

–¿Así? ¿A qué te refieres? – Levy jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente por sus otras conquistas sexuales. Ella sabía que se había acostado con varias mujeres y siempre tuvo algo de miedo a no ser suficiente para él.

–Contigo siempre es intenso y verdadero. Tiene significado. No es echar un polvo y listo. Es mucho más. – confesó haciéndola derretir por dentro.

–Oh, Gajeel eso es tan…

–Como digas tierno te vas a enterar… –advirtió. Ella sonrió divertida.

–Me callo.

–Quiero hacer de todo contigo, Lev.

–¿De todo?

–Sí. Todo, absolutamente todo. Quiero besarte, lamerte, morderte y follarte por todas las partes de cuerpo. – _¡Oh Dios mío!_ Pensó ella.

–Y yo quiero que lo hagas. – susurró sintiendo algo de vergüenza por su confesión.

–¿Sí? ¿Me dejarás tenerte toda? – le rozó la parte interior de sus nalgas.

–Me da algo de miedo y pudor pero…

–¿Pero?

–Confío en ti, Gajeel. Te quiero y nunca me has hecho daño así que…

–Así que…

–Así que podemos probar cosas nuevas.

–Con "cosas nuevas" te refieres a sexo anal, ¿no? – ella se sonrojó.

–Tenías que decirlo, ¿verdad? – él sonrió perversamente. Le encantaba presionar los límites de ella. – Sí, Gajeel, me estoy refiriendo a sexo anal, a cualquier posición que aún no hayamos hecho y a lo que sea en general.

–Bien. Eso era lo que quería oír.

–Lo sé.

–Muy bien, Lev. Pues ahora levanta tu culo y vamos a la ducha. Vamos a salir. – Gajeel saltó de la cama.

–¿Qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

–A una tienda erótica.

–¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

–¿Para qué? Pensaba que eras inteligente, Enana. Acabamos de hablarlo…

–Pe–pero… Oh dios, Gajeel, ¿qué vas hacer?, ¿qué quieres comprar?

–Es una sorpresa.

–Tengo miedo…

–Te gustará, confía en mí.

* * *

Una vez ya en la tienda, Levy se sorprendió con la cantidad de juguetes y artefactos que había. Gajeel le confesó que nunca había tenido la necesidad de entrar y comprar nada en ese tipo de tiendas, pero que se moría por hacerlo con ella. De manera que, siempre juntos, Gajeel le mostraba un objeto de la tienda y Levy accedía o negaba con la cabeza para su compra. Así, finalmente, el moreno cogió un dilatador anal y lubricante más un par de disfraces (uno de sirvienta y otro de conejita). Afortunadamente, la bolsa de la tienda era totalmente oscura y opaca y nadie podría ver el contenido. Aquel domingo iba a ser un día muy interesante…

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy dulces para Levy. Gajeel y ella estaban más enamorados que nunca y estaban completamente hinchados de felicidad. Todo les iba estupendamente y se querían más que nunca. Todo era perfecto. Sin embargo, un día, Levy notó a Gajeel especialmente decaído. Ella le preguntó, pero él se cerró en banda. Intentó animarle, pero la situación no mejoró. Aunque estaba preocupada por él, decidió no insistir más. Tampoco era cuestión de agobiarle.

Para el fin de semana, Gajeel le comentó a Levy que no podía quedar, porque tenía planes. Era raro que no fuera más específico, pero ella no le dio mayor importancia. Si Gajeel necesitaba un tiempo a solas, ella lo apoyaría y le daría su espacio. Quizá, así, después, él le contaría cuál era el problema.

La joven se sorprendió cuando el lunes por la mañana, Gajeel no fue a su casa a recogerla para ir al instituto. Por eso, llegó a tercera hora al Fairy Tail. Le llamó al móvil, pero estaba apagado. Gajeel no apareció por la escuela en todo el día, razón por la cual, Levy, preocupada, decidió ir a su casa por la tarde. Probablemente, él no se sintió mal y se quedó durmiendo.

Al llegar, Wendy le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Metalicana y Grandeeney estaban en el salón. El hombre de la casa estaba dando gritos.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Levy. No quería ser entrometida, pero la preocupación pudo con ella.

–¿Dónde está?

–¿Qué?

–¿Dónde cojones está mi estúpido hijo?

–¿Gajeel? ¿No está aquí? ¿No está enfermo?

–¿Enfermo? ¡El idiota lleva desde el viernes fuera de casa!

–¿No ha vuelto? – se llevó las manos a la cara.

–¿No estaba contigo, Levy? – preguntó Grandeeney.

–No. Me dijo que este fin de semana tenía planes. Ni siquiera ha venido a buscarme para ir al instituto.

–Gajeel dijo que se quedaría contigo todo el fin de semana… – comentó la mujer de cabellos rosados.

–Eso significa que ha mentido.– concluyó Wendy.– Gajeel nunca miente, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Y dónde está?

–Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber. – añadió Metalicana.

–¿Y qué hacemos? – Levy estaba desesperada. No sabía qué estaba pasando.– Gajeel lleva desaparecido desde el viernes. No contesta al móvil. ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Llamamos a la policía? ¿Y si ha tenido un accidente? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estará bien?

–Llamaré a todos los hospitales y centros sanitarios de Tokyo. – se apresuró Grandeeney. – Levy, cariño, tranquilízate. Le encontraremos.

–Sí, y le daré una somanta a palos que jamás olvidará. – le guiñó un ojo.– No puede preocupar de esta manera a su familia y a su chica. Eso no está bien. Levy asintió. Esperaría un poco más antes de entrar en pánico.

* * *

Poco más de una hora después, Grandeeney colgó el teléfono. Había llamado a todos sus contactos, pero nada. No había rastro de Gajeel por ningún lado. El alma de Levy cayó al suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Aquello no podía ser cierto! Ahora, tenían que llamar a la policía. Gajeel había oficialmente desaparecido.

 **Fin capítulo 31**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Wendy Dragneel, Stephanie Hearthlight, Stefi, Mile McGarden, Shonenevolution, BianWW, Giu Giu Salamander, Lady–werempire, levyroses, Carito Uchiha y TRYNDAMER95 por sus _reviews._ Sin inspiración es muy difícil seguir escribiendo, no obstante, haré lo que pueda para continuar y finalizar esta historia como se merece. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está inspirada en el segundo OVA de la serie y en algunas imágenes que circulan por la Red, sobre todo, en las pequeñas obras de arte que nos deja la gran artista Rusky Boz.

 **Instituto Fairy Tail: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Capítulo 32**

[Días antes de la desaparición de Gajeel…]

La habitación era blanca, completamente blanca: las cortinas, los muebles, la decoración… Todo, incluidas las sábanas y la colcha de la cama, era exactamente de color blanco. Lo único que daba algo de color a aquel lugar era una pequeña margarita amarilla que se encontraba depositada solitaria en la mesita de noche. La flor se veía recién cortada. Y es que, cada día que iba a visitarla, Gajeel arrancaba una flor del jardín para que ella se sintiera más cerca de su casa, de su hogar, aunque sabía bien que ya llevaba meses fuera, más concretamente en el hospital, luchando por su vida contra un terrible cáncer…

–¿Cómo estás, Gajeel? ¿Qué has hecho hoy en el colegio? – preguntó una mujer adulta de poco más de treinta años. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y azabache, sus ojos eran grandes y algo rasgados, de un tono marrón oscuro. Parecía la clásica japonesa.

–Nada… – respondió el niño de unos 11 años de edad. Odiaba ver a su madre tan débil y enferma. Antes, ella estaba llena de vida. La expresión de su mirada podía iluminar cualquier lugar, pero ahora, lejos de aquel recuerdo, la mujer vestía una sonrisa triste y sus ojos estaban repletos de nostalgia y dolor. Ella sabía que no iba a sobrevivir a aquella enfermedad, que no vería crecer a su único hijo y que, además, se separaría del otro gran amor de su vida: su marido. No podía hacer absolutamente nada contra ello. Sin embargo, más que miedo a morir, ella se sentía desdichada por separarse de ellos tan pronto…

–Algo habrás hecho… No puedes estar un día entero en clase y no haber hecho nada… Es imposible, cariño. – intentó darle conversación, pero últimamente él no estaba para muchas palabras. Se fijó en la actitud de su hijo; estaba, por un lado, decaído, y, por otro lado, huraño, algo que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, era totalmente normal. De pronto, advirtió una pequeña herida en su mano. – No te habrás vuelto a pelear, ¿verdad? Sabes que no me gusta para nada la violencia…

–No, mamá… Es sólo que me he caído. – mintió. Ella lo supo en seguida. Desde que la ingresaron, Gajeel había cambiado. Estaba más arisco e irascible que nunca. Sentía rabia en su interior y sólo podía calmarla peleándose con otros niños. Odiaba ver ese cambio en su pequeño, pero no podía hacer nada por él. Su padre tampoco. Tenía jornadas laborales de más de 16 horas diarias… No podía estar pendiente de él. Debía trabajar para pagar las facturas.

–Debes tener cuidado… No me gusta verte herido. – le sonrió dulcemente a pesar de que sabía que estaba escondiéndole la verdad.

–Sí, mamá…

–Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz, Gajeel. Nada más. ¿Aún no has hecho ningún amigo? Seguro que hay algún niño con el que te puedes llevar bien… – le preocupaba que su hijo se sintiera solo cuando ella faltara. Evidentemente, extrañaría su figura, pero pensó que un buen amigo podría ayudarle a mitigar el dolor.

–Bueno… – empezó a pensar en un niño de su clase.– Puede ser… Hoy ha venido uno nuevo…

–¿Lo ves? Seguro que ese niño está deseando hacer nuevos amigos. Quizá se sienta solo… ¿Por qué mañana no vas a hablar con él? Quizá se convierta en tu mejor amigo.– habló mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en señal de afecto.

–No sé…

–Prométemelo, Gajeel. Prométeme que hablarás con ese niño y te harás su amigo y serás muy feliz. Debes pasártelo bien.

–Está bien… lo prometo. – no quería preocuparla.

–Eres un buen chico, Gajeel Redfox, justo como tu padre. Os quiero tanto a los dos…

–Yo también te quiero, mamá.

* * *

Gajeel abrió los ojos y se despertó en su cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba el pasado y se preguntaba a qué vendría aquel _flashback_ de su memoria…No pudo hallar respuesta ninguna, por lo que se pasó todo el día dándole vueltas a aquel sueño.

El día, salvo por aquel recuerdo, transcurrió con total normalidad: las clases, estudio, un pequeño descanso con Levy y el resto de sus amigos, gimnasio… Todo completamente normal.

Era ya algo tarde cuando regresó a casa y se encontró con una figura en la esquina de su adosado. La figura se trataba de un chaval de unos veinte años, delgado, algo desgarbado. Tenía el pelo rubio y estaba cortado a capas, no lo llevaba demasiado largo. Sus ojos eran de un color miel claro. Su aspecto era descuidado, se veía con ojeras y una barba de varios días.

–¡Dichosos los ojos, Gajeel Redfox! – saludó el "desconocido". A Gajeel, al principio, le costó reconocerlo, pero fue escucharle hablar y recordar perfectamente quien era…

–Mash… – sólo atinó a decir. Hacía años que no le veía. El sueño de ayer debió de ser casi premonitorio, pues él fue el niño del que se hizo amigo cuando su madre estaba a las puertas de la muerte… Después, cuando ya falleció, se juntó todavía más con él y ése fue el comienzo de una vida llena de descontrol y soledad. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Te refieres "aquí" en la calle? ¿Fuera de la cárcel? – preguntó irónico. Gajeel asintió y añadió.

–Escuché que te cayeron diez años…

–Así es… pero, ya ves, nunca he sido muy paciente y ya, a los dos años y medio, no podía aguantar ahí más encerrado… ¿Sabes lo jodido que se está en Fu chu? – Fu Chu era una de las prisiones más importantes y estrictas de todo Japón. Cada día era una terrible agonía para cada uno de sus presos… En el penal, el cual estaba en la misma capital, Tokyo, la disciplina era tan extrema que se convertía en una continua tortura. Todos los presos, cuando llegaban, debían leer un documento en el que se especificaban las reglas que debían conocer y respetar para evitar problemas. En la celda no se podía estar de pie, tampoco estaba permitido estirar las piernas en el _tatami_ ; había que estar en la posición del loto la mayoría del tiempo. Además, el trabajo era obligatorio y estaba impuesto por ley. Durante las horas de trabajo, 8 horas al día siete días a la semana, tenías que producir, no podías mirar por la ventana o hablar con los compañeros. Constantemente estabas vigilado, pero, al parecer, Mash consiguió escapar… probablemente burló la seguridad comprando a algún guardia. – Pues claro que no lo sabes… Tú te libraste de la cárcel por tener 17 años…

–Simplemente tuve suerte. – respondió a su reproche.

–¡Ya lo creo que la tuviste! ¡Incluso ahora la tienes! – gritó mirando a su alrededor.– Así que ahora vives aquí… ¡Menudo cambio de vida! Cuando me lo dijeron, ¡no lo podía creer! ¡El gran Kurogane jugando a la familia feliz y a las casitas! – se burló.– Tú disfrutando de una vida plena y yo, mientras, pudriéndome en la cárcel… No me parece nada justo, Gajeel. – el moreno, al ver su actitud, se dio cuenta de que no pararía hasta que hablasen. Además, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que era una persona peligrosa. Lo mejor sería apartarle de su familia para que no se vieran implicados en aquella situación. Encubrir a un preso fugitivo era un delito y en Japón quien incumplía la Ley, lo pagaba bien caro.

–Vayamos a otro sitio.

–¿Quieres alejarme de aquí, verdad? ¿No quieres que me vea tu nueva "familia feliz"? ¡Tranquilo! Lo entiendo… – se rio. Mash siempre había tenido muy buenos contactos. Gajeel supo con lo que acababa de decir, que él ya sabía y conocía toda la información sobre su nueva vida.– Sí, vamos al bar Denish. – propuso. Denish era su antiguo lugar de encuentro el cual estaba situado en el viejo barrio donde vivía Gajeel. – Tienes mucho que contarme… – el moreno asintió. Esperaba que aquella noche no durara demasiado.

* * *

–Necesito dinero.– habló Mash muy claramente. Ya estaban sentados en el bar. La camarera acababa de servirles un par de jarras de cerveza y les dejó a solas. Aquel lugar era un punto de encuentro para personas de no muy buena reputación, por lo que el lema era: ver, oír y callar.

–No tengo mucho. – respondió Gajeel sincero, no obstante, sabía que no le creería.

–¿En serio? Pues con esa casa y esa moto cualquiera lo diría… Quizás tenga que pedírselo a tu papá o a tu nueva mamá. He oído que también tienes una hermanita de… ¿cuánto? ¿13 años? ¡Qué edad más tierna!

–No hables de lo que no sabes, imbécil. ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? – Mash fue su primer amigo y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca paraba hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Era mejor seguirle el juego e ir al grano. Menos dolores de cabeza así.

–¿Ves? ¡Eso ya está mucho mejor! Pues calculo que podría apañarme con un millón yenes…

–¡Eso es absurdo! – se indignó.– ¡Ni de coña tengo tanto dinero!

–Es posible… Pero puedes ayudarme a conseguirlo…

–No pienso robar para ti… Eso se ha quedado atrás…

–No… eso no me daría una mierda de pasta… Pero, por otro lado, puedes pelear, ¿no?

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–De peleas ilegales, Kurogane. Verás, tengo un antiguo contacto, lo conoces… es Vodka Kiler; está muy metido dentro de este mundillo. Podríamos hablar con él y meterte en un círculo para pelear. Se gana mucho. Hasta unos 250.000 yenes por pelea. No está nada mal, ¿verdad? – Gajeel lo pensó durante un momento. Aquello era una auténtica locura, pero sería un modo rápido de alejar a Mash de su nueva vida.

–Entonces, si peleo por ti, me refiero a pelear en unos cuantos combates para conseguirte el dinero, me dejarás en paz, ¿no? A mí y a mi familia. – evidentemente no comentaría nada de su novia, Levy. Parecía que Mash no sabía nada de ella, pues no la había mencionado.

–Claro, tío… Sólo necesito dinero para empezar de nuevo. Tengo que crearme una nueva identidad y salir de Japón. Eso es caro…

–Ya… Entonces… cuatro peleas…

–Eso depende de ti… podrían ser cinco… Depende del espectáculo que des… ¡Quién sabe! – se rio de nuevo.– ¡Ah! Y necesito alojamiento. Ahora estoy en casa de un colega, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa?

–Mejor busquemos otro lugar…

–¿Los dos? ¿Vienes conmigo? – bromeó el rubio. No obstante, Gajeel pensó que era mejor tener un ojo en Mash. Lo vigilaría de cerca. Eso sería lo más sensato.

–Será algo temporal.

–¡Oh, Gajeel! ¿No me digas que echas de menos los viejos tiempos?

–¡Cállate! – bebió un sorbo de la cerveza.– ¿Sabes cada cuánto hay peleas?

–Se puede organizar una por noche.

–Bien. Pues méteme en la pelea del viernes. – añadió decidido. Necesitaba unos días para prepararse bien.– Y nos veremos ese mismo día por la tarde.

–¡Ése es el espíritu!

–Pero no vuelvas a pasarte por mi casa. Mi familia no tiene por qué saber nada de esto.

–¿Y cómo te localizo?

–Te daré mi número de móvil. No vengas. Si alguien te ve, podría denunciarte a la policía.

–¿Preocupado por mí?

–No flipes…

–Muy bien, Gajeel. Tenemos un trato. – se termina su cerveza y añade.– Nos vemos el viernes. – el moreno asintió. No le gustaba nada aquel acuerdo, pero no tenía más remedio que cumplirlo. Estaba jodido, muy jodido.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Gajeel no lo pasaba tan mal durante un fin de semana. Había mentido a las personas que más amaba en este mundo para poder participar en una serie de combates ilegales. Estos combates se desarrollaban en un local alejado del bullicio del centro, concretamente en una nave industrial abandonada. Allí, se dirigían a una habitación donde había una especie de jaula en la que se metían los dos peleadores. Peleaban sin ningún tipo de arma ni protección. No había árbitros, ni _rounds,_ sólo una regla: quien se rindiera o quedase inconsciente perdía.

Así, el joven Redfox pasó casi tres días rodeados por antiguos conocidos delincuentes y otros nuevos _yankees_. Se sentía horrible. Había ganado los tres combates, estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir el dinero para Mash, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Levy. A estas alturas, lunes por la noche, ya sabría que algo malo estaba ocurriendo… Debía llamar a casa, si no quería que alertaran a la policía de su desaparición. Apesadumbrado, y aún agotado a pesar de que había pasado todo el día durmiendo, Gajeel marcó el número con el móvil. Su padre cogió en seguida el teléfono:

–¿Dónde cojones estás? ¿No te da vergüenza tener a tu familia y a tu chica así de preocupados? – le gritó nada más descolgar.

–Ya, viejo… – le dolía la cabeza, en realidad, todo el cuerpo, pero no era el momento de mencionarlo.

–¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

–No lo sé… – suspiró resignado. Era normal que su padre le hiciera tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, él sólo había pensado en dar señales de vida, no pretendía justificar su ausencia.

–¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Qué está pasando, Gajeel? ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien, pero tengo un problema. – _bonita forma de resumir esta mierda_ … pensó para sí.

–¿Un problema? ¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo hablar sobre eso. Te lo contaré todo cuando regrese…

–¿Y eso cuándo será?

–Pronto. No sé cuándo exactamente, pero pronto.

–Gajeel…

–Debes confiar en mí. Sé que pido mucho pero… hazlo, por favor.

–Joder… Levy está aquí. Te la paso…

–¡No! ¡No me pases con Levy! – interrumpió el más joven de los dos Redfox.– No puedo hablar con ella…

–¿No quieres hablar con ella? – Levy escuchó a Metalicana y se sintió morir por dentro… ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

–No es que no quiera, es simplemente que no puedo… No ahora mismo. Dile que la quiero y que se lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva. Pero no la pongas al teléfono…

–Deberías decírselo tú mismo. Si la vieras ahora mismo, se te rompería el corazón…

–Lo sé… y si la escucho no podré concentrarme en nada más que en ella y necesito estar despejado.

–Oye, Gajeel, yo creo que…

–Papá, por favor… – su voz sonó suplicante. Nunca le llamaba "papá", normalmente era "viejo". Metalicana en seguida entendió la seriedad de aquel asunto.

–De acuerdo. Se lo diré.

–Gracias.

–Ten mucho cuidado y cuídate, hijo.

–Lo haré. Volveré a llamar en unos días. No os preocupéis.

–Tú mantente a salvo y ya después hablamos… – Gajeel sonrió agradecido por tener un padre así de comprensivo. No todos eran como él…

–Claro, viejo. Gracias. Otra vez. – ambos colgaron. El moreno se quedó mirando unos instantes su móvil. De fondo de pantalla tenía una foto de su chica. La echaba mucho de menos, muchísimo, pero debía protegerla y, en este caso, la ignorancia, el no saber qué estaba pasando, era el mejor camino para hacerlo.

* * *

Levy vio cómo su suegro colgaba la llamada. Metalicana se le quedó mirando de una forma extraña, casi parecía más abatido que ella. El hombre resopló y encogió sus hombros…

–Este mocoso… no… no… – no sabía qué decir.

–¿No ha querido hablar conmigo? – dedujo en forma de pregunta la joven peliazul.

–No me ha dicho qué estaba pasando, Levy, pero parecía ocupado… No creo que sea muy grave. – la mentira en sus ojos estaba escrita. Ella lo percibió en el acto.

–Está bien.– fingió creerle. Sabía que no le sacaría nada. Gajeel era el que debía darle respuestas.

Así, Levy se despidió de su familia política y se fue a su casa. Nada más llegar, le envió un mensaje instantáneo a Gajeel: "No puedo creer que me hagas esto. Haz el favor de cogerme el teléfono o me enfadaré mucho". Aunque supo que sus palabras caerían en el vacío, al igual que los otros mensajes que ya le había mandado, esperaba que pronto contactara con ella. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

* * *

Después de pasarse toda la noche intentando contactar con Gajeel, Levy se dio por vencida… Era más que evidente que él no quería hablar con ella. Como pudo, se arregló y maquilló las profundas ojeras que tenía y se puso su uniforme escolar. No estaba de humor para cocinar, ya comería algo en la cafetería de la escuela.

Ya fuera por la falta de sueño, la preocupación o el hecho de estar sin Gajeel, Levy parecía una auténtica _zombi_. No se enteraba de nada durante las clases y tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a su alrededor. Ni siquiera notó cómo la gente de su alrededor cuchicheaba a sus espaldas…

Estaba tomándose un café en la cafetería cuando vio a su amiga Cana estallar.

–¿¡Pero qué cojones estáis murmurando!? ¡Dad la cara! ¡Venid y decidlo claramente! – los pequeños grupos de alumnos dejaron de mirar a Levy y siguieron con su comida.

–Cana, déjalo estar… – pidió Levy. Al parecer, "algo" estaba molestando a la castaña…

–Pero princesa… ¿No te has dado cuenta que llevan todo el día igual? Se te quedan mirando por los pasillos y se susurran cosas… ¡Eso no está bien! – Erza asintió y fue reclamando y reprochando a cada uno de los alumnos su mala actitud. Casi parecía una medida _antibullying._

–Están diciendo cosas horribles de Gajeel-kun.– explicó Juvia.– Dicen que ha dejado a Levy–san para irse con otras chicas. Juvia piensa que eso es imposible. ¡Gajeel-kun ama de verdad a Levy–san!

–Yo he escuchado que ha robado una tienda y lo han llevado a Comisaría.– comentó Gray. Los rumores habían comenzado y disiparlos era imposible, sobre todo, si Gajeel no aparecía.

–Lo que no entiendo es por qué la gente es tan cruel… ¡No dejan de inventarse chismes! – se lamentó Lucy. Efectivamente, en Japón, si habías cometido algún acto delictivo, por mucho que una persona intentara cambiar y reconducir el resto de su vida, siempre sería visto como un perdedor o un _yankee_. Una vez la gente tuviera una idea –mala– de ti, era imposible cambiarla.

–¡Tú pasa de toda esta gente, Levy! ¡No conocen al Cabeza metálica como nosotros lo hacemos! – levantó el ánimo Natsu.

–Gracias por el apoyo, chicos. – sonrío ligeramente la joven. – Se agradece mucho, la verdad.

–¡No hay problema! ¡Somos familia! – añadió el pelirrosa. Levy asintió. Aquello era totalmente cierto. Solamente debía tener un poco más de paciencia… Gajeel se lo explicaría todo llegado el momento, ¿verdad?

* * *

Aunque Natsu le había recordado que eran como una familia, Levy no podía evitar sentirse, cuanto menos, desconcertada. Su novio se había ido sin despedirse y dar una mísera explicación. Había sido contactado por su padre, pero no quiso hablar con ella. Tampoco le respondía ni a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes. ¿Qué debía pensar? ¿Acaso ya no quería estar con ella y por eso huyó? Eso era de cobardes, algo que no era propio de Gajeel. Sin embargo, le conocía y sabía que odiaría herirla… entonces… ¿quizá se fue por evitar decirle que su relación había terminado? ¿Qué era mejor que cada uno siguiera por su lado? ¿Estaría en un lío? ¿Tendría algún problema? No, eso no podía ser… Si lo tuviera, ella lo sabría, ¿verdad? Después de todo, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos… La opción más viable (y también la más dolorosa) era que él la estaba dejando, apartando de su vida.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, Levy sintió un terrible dolor en el corazón. La idea de estar sin Gajeel era simplemente inconcebible. La vida carecía de sentido. El aire se hizo más pesado y, por eso, le costaba respirar. Los sonidos a su alrededor se redujeron, dando paso a un atronador silencio que la ensordecía por momentos. Su rostro se enjuagó en lágrimas, mientras su boca se secaba al dejar escapar un vacío suspiro. Con la respiración entrecortada, y rota de dolor, se apoyó en la cama. Ahora lo entendía todo; su corazón se acababa de romper en mil pedazos. Gajeel Redfox le había dañado irreparablemente el corazón. Después del intenso dolor, intentó tranquilizarse, recomponerse… No podía dejar volar la imaginación. Lo correcto era esperar a hablar con Gajeel.

* * *

Si el día anterior Levy McGarden parecía un _zombi_ , hoy se veía más como un fantasma. No dormía, no comía, apenas hablaba… Parecía que "algo" –la ausencia de Gajeel, sin ninguna duda– le estaba drenando la energía. Sus amigos ya no sabían qué hacer para animarla, pues sabían que sólo había una persona en el mundo que podía aliviar su dolor…

Durante uno de los descansos de las clases, Laxus se acercó a Levy y al resto de sus amigos.

–Chicos, tengo que contaros algo importante. – la cara del rubio era de un semblante muy serio.

–¿Qué pasa, Laxus? – preguntó Erza poniéndose en pie. El resto del grupo focalizó toda su atención en el muchacho. Conocían sus expresiones perfectamente y sabían que se trataba de un asunto, cuanto menos, importante.

–Es sobre Gajeel. – respondió sin andarse por las ramas. Fue entonces cuando Levy le miró a los ojos.

–¿Sabes algo de él? – era una pregunta, pero casi pareció una súplica. Levy estaba desesperada por cualquier tipo de información.

–Sí, pero no te va a gustar…

–Necesito saber, Laxus, cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. Estoy terriblemente preocupada por él… – _y triste_ , añadió para sí.

–Está bien. – resopló.– He escuchado algunos rumores…

–¿Y quién no? – interrumpió Gray.

– _¡Baka!_ Laxus no se refiere a las tonterías de instituto…– defendió Freed a su amigo. Laxus ignoró los comentarios y siguió explicándose.

–Un compañero del gimnasio al que vamos Gajeel y yo, me ha dicho que otro colega ha visto a Gajeel. Lo ha visto mezclándose con malas influencias.

–¿Malas influencias? – preguntó Juvia escéptica de que aquello fuera verdad. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Gajeel quería dejar el pasado bien atrás.

– _Yankees_ … no sólo de institutos, sino adultos también… _yakuzas._

–¡Eso es imposible! – Juvia saltó de su asiento. – ¡Mienten!

–Mira, yo también me preocupo por Gajeel, pero la información viene de una persona fiable y…

–¿Dónde? – interrumpió Levy.– ¿Dónde le han visto, Laxus?

–A las afueras de Tokyo… en una nave industrial abandonada…

–¿Qué? ¿Y qué hace allí? – preguntó alterado Natsu.

–Tampoco te va a gustar esto, Levy…

–Dímelo, por favor…

–Peleas ilegales.

–¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Juvia sabe que eso no es verdad! – mientras la joven protestaba, el resto de amigos se sorprendía ante esta noticia.

–La gente que se mete en esa clase de combates suele ser por dos razones: una, porque le encanta pegar palizas…

–Ése no es el caso de Gajeel; a él le gusta ponerse a prueba, nada más.– determinó Jellal.

–Así es. – confirmó Laxus.– Y otra porque necesitan dinero urgentemente.

–Gajeel no necesita dinero. Y si lo necesitara, trabajaría para su padre como lleva haciendo estos últimos dos años… – analizó Levy.

–Cierto…

–Así que debe haber una tercera razón.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Y no tienes alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

–Si no lo sabes tú, Levy. Eres la que mejor le conoce…

–¿Tú crees?

–¿Tú no?

–Yo… no sé… estoy confusa…

–¿No crees en Gajeel? ¿Dudas de él? – la voz de Laxus se adentró muy profundamente en la joven. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Dudar de Gajeel? ¿del hombre al que amaba? ¡No, ni hablar!

–No… no tengo dudas, Laxus. – _al menos, gracias a tus palabras, ya no…_ – Gracias.

–No he hecho nada…

–Sí que lo has hecho. – se levantó de su asiento.– Ahora necesito que me des exactamente la dirección de esa nave.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntaron horrorizados Jet y Droy, los cuales habían estado siguiendo toda la escena muy atentos.

–¿No es evidente? ¡Voy a buscar a Gajeel! Me debe un par de explicaciones… – sonrió de lado.

–¡Tú no puedes ir a buscarle! – replicaron. – ¡Y mucho menos sola!

–¡Y no irá sola! – se levantó Lucy.

–Por supuesto que no… – confirmó Erza. – Gajeel es uno de nosotros. No podemos permitir que se meta en líos…

–Y si se mete, lo sacaremos.– apoyó Jellal.

–Me parece que tenemos una aventura…– vaticinó Gray.

–¡Gray–sama! – suspiró Juvia enamorada.

–Chicos… Gracias por vuestro apoyo… – sonrió Levy viéndose rápidamente interrumpida por un…

–¡Estoy encendido!

* * *

Después de unos días de investigación y preparación, el grupo había orquestado un plan para recuperar y ayudar a Gajeel. No obstante, para que su plan fuera efectivo, no debían ser demasiados, razón por la que solamente fueron diez de sus amigos, aunque querían participar muchos más.

Gracias al conocimiento y la experiencia personal de Juvia sobre los _yankees,_ consiguieron vestirse totalmente como ellos. Los chicos llevaban ropas holgadas de estilo _casual_ , mientras que las chicas optaron por un atuendo mucho más _sexy_ y atrevido. En concreto, Levy llevaba un _top_ sin tirantes, el cual sólo le cubría la parte del pecho, una falda ajustada excesivamente corta, unas botas altas y una cinta del pelo con calaveras a juego con la bisutería. Iba totalmente de negro y, además, muy maquillada. Aparte del tema del atuendo, Juvia les enseñó algunas expresiones y maneras de comportarse para que pudieran infiltrarse sin problemas. Realmente, todo el grupo de amigos podía pasar completamente desapercibido en aquel submundo marginal.

Y gracias a los contactos de Laxus, el pequeño grupo consiguió colarse en la nave donde se estaban organizando las peleas ilegales. Se trataba de un edificio abandonado, una antigua fábrica de varias plantas. En la primera, que era completamente diáfana, estaba el _ring_ , mientras que en los otros pisos había un montón de pequeñas habitaciones como despachos, vestuarios, salas de reuniones…

Nada más entrar en el local, una nube de humo golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Levy. Aquel horrible olor sumado a la humedad y el ruido del ambiente le produjeron un malestar inmediato, sin embargo, debía ser fuerte. Había venido a por Gajeel y no saldría de allí sin él.

A pesar de que habían venido los diez juntos, se separaron en dos grupos para abarcar más recorrido: uno iría hacia la parte derecha del local, y el otro hacia la izquierda. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Levy se fueron hacia la derecha, mientras que Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Bickslow y Freed se fueron a la izquierda. Estarían en contacto por los móviles por si surgía algún problema o había que comunicar algo urgente. En cualquier caso, el plan estaba claro: localizar a Gajeel, golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente y llevárselo a casa. Después vendría el interrogatorio, pero lo primero era sacarle de ahí.

Tal y como le había dicho Laxus, se estaban organizando combates ilegales en aquel lugar. Cuando Levy llegó a la primera fila, pudo observar el _ring_ de las una plataforma que estaba cercada por una reja metálica, era casi como una jaula pero con la parte de arriba descubierta. Había manchas de sangre en el suelo, algunas más recientes que otras y se preguntó si alguna sería por Gajeel. Una vez más, interiormente, se preocupó por él.

Después de ver dos peleas, Levy estaba a punto de vomitar. Aquello era lo más salvaje que había visto en su vida. No tenía nada que ver con el _kickboxing_ del instituto; esto era mucho más peligroso. El árbitro sólo determinaba quien era el ganador cuando uno de los dos peleadores estaba fuera de combate. Ella rezaba porque nadie muriera, pero cuando vio el estado de los perdedores y ningún médico alrededor, se temió que no sobrevivirían aquella noche.

Por fin, después de una larga espera, apareció el turno de Gajeel. El árbitro le presentó como Kurogane y declaró que había resultado ganador de otras cuatro peleas. Levy se fijó en el semblante de Gajeel, estaba muy serio y se le veía cabreado. Era evidente que no estaba feliz de estar ahí. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas y moratones, pero no se le veía débil, al contrario, esas lesiones le daban un aspecto mucho más temible.

Levy no podía apartar la vista de su chico. Hacía mucho que no le veía y necesitaba con urgencia abrazarle y besarle. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el combate comenzó. El adversario de Gajeel era un hombre bastante mayor que él. Era corpulento y su rostro parecía el de un mono. Sus orejas eras enormes, pero eso no era lo que más destacaba de su físico: su peinado afro y sus dientes de oro le daban un aspecto, cuanto menos, peculiar. El árbitro ordenó el comienzo del combate. Con los primeros golpes, empezaron los gritos del público:

–¡Vamos Zatou! ¡He apostado por ti! ¡No me hagas perder dinero!

–¡Kurogane, dale una paliza o te mato!

Levy seguía atenta a la pelea. Gajeel daba, como siempre, lo mejor de sí mismo, pero se le veía descontrolado y fuera de sí, como deseando que se acabara rápido la pelea. Unos minutos después, los cuales parecieron horas para Levy, Gajeel pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el entrecejo de su adversario, lo que le provocó una enorme brecha en la frente. La herida era profunda, no dejaba de sangrar y, aunque el hombre estaba todavía en pie, no podía seguir peleando porque la sangre le tapaba la visión. El combate no podía continuar. El público abucheó al árbitro. El árbitro ignoró los comentarios de la gente y declaró nula la pelea. La gente protestó aún más fuerte, no les gustó para nada aquella decisión, pues, como no había un vencedor, no podrían cobrar sus apuestas. El ambiente se volvió cada vez más convulso: empujones, golpes, gritos… Todo el local se estaba descontrolando.

Levy no sabía qué hacer, con el follón se había alejado de sus amigos y se encontraba sola rodeada de un montón de desconocidos. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa:

–¡Gajeel! – gritó, pero con tanto ruido era imposible que él la oyera. Como pudo se deslizó entre varias personas y quedó aplastada entre la valla y la gente. – ¡Gajeel! – volvió a gritar, y esta vez no sólo él la escuchó sino que la vio.

–¡Levy! – se acercó hasta ella.

–¡Gajeel! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con ojos preocupados, mientras la empujaban desde atrás.

–¿Qué si estoy bien, mujer? ¡Tú te has visto! – observó la situación.– ¡Imbéciles! ¡Como alguien la toque, juro por Dios que lo mato! ¡Apartaos! ¡Apartaos de ella! ¡Ahora! – las amenazas fueron en vano. Había demasiado descontrol entre el público.

–¡Estoy bien! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo sujetándose a la valla para no perderse entre la gente.

–¡Tú tienes que salir de aquí!

–¡Pero no he venido sola! Natsu y los demás también están aquí…

–Pues tenéis que iros todos… Ya sé que no lo parece, pero lo tengo todo controlado.

–¿Qué está pasando, Gajeel?

–No puedo explicártelo. No es el momento, Levy. Me tienen pillado por los huevos y no quiero involucrarte…

–Puedo ayudarte.

–Es demasiado peligroso…

–¡Por eso mismo! ¡No puedes estar solo!

–¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tengo que protegerte! Si se entera de que existes, te usara contra mí…

–¿Quién? ¿Quién te está amenazando, Gajeel? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

–Vete. Ya. Lejos. Huye de aquí. Estate sana y salva en casa. Yo regresaré.

–No puedo irme sin ti…

–Tienes que irte… Por favor, Lev. Volveré. Lo prometo. Encuentra a Salamander y al resto e iros conforme habéis venido… Pasad desapercibidos y…

–¡Me estoy encendiendo! – gritó Natsu mientras golpeaba a tres delincuentes a la vez. – ¡Si queréis pelea! ¡Aquí me tenéis!

–Se acabó eso de ir de incognito… – se lamentó Lucy preparándose para defenderse.

Juvia, por su parte, sacó su lado más bélico y comenzó a pelearse con varios delincuentes.

–Juvia es genial…– dijo Gray admirando su estilo de pelea.

–¡Juvia siente que acaba de pasar algo bueno!

–Es sólo tu imaginación.– respondió Lucy esquivando los golpes de los _yankees._

–¡Rival en el amor!

–¡Cállate!

Todos estaban involucrados en alguna pelea, por lo que regresar a casa sin levantar sospechas estaba fuera de cuestión. Gajeel estaba pensando en cómo podía ayudar a Levy cuando escuchó una voz llamarle:

–¡Eh, Kurogane! ¡Aquí arriba! – clamó la voz desde el segundo piso.

–Mash… – susurró Gajeel esperando que el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia de Levy.

–¿Qué haces aún ahí? ¡Tienes que prepararte para otra pelea!

–Ahora iré…

–¿A qué esperas? – Mash sonrió perversamente.– No te preocupes por tu chica… Está en buenas manos. – Gajeel se giró y vio cómo dos hombres de Mash, los hermanos Drop, cogieron a Levy.

–¡No! ¡Soltadla! – golpeó la valla sin poder hacer nada. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Mash. De nuevo, volvía a tenerle donde él quería. De nuevo, estaba jodido.

* * *

Los hermanos Drop empujaron a Levy y está cayó de rodillas al suelo.

–¡Pero qué muñequita más linda! – exclamó Mash. Casi su tono de voz parecía amigable, pero Levy sabía que no debía confiar en nadie de aquel tugurio; todos eran delincuentes.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy Mash, un buen amigo de Gajeel. ¿No te ha hablado de mí? Por cierto, es algo descortés preguntar sin presentarse primero, ¿no crees?

–Soy Levy. Y no… Gajeel no me ha hablado nunca de ti.

–Es curioso… pero él tampoco ha hablado de ti… ¿Por qué será? –se rio.

–No lo sé…

–Bueno, en cualquier caso, se acabaron los secretos. ¡Ya conozco a la pequeña novia del gran Kurogane Redfox! ¡Qué guardado lo tenía! La verdad… me sorprende. No eres su tipo para nada… – Levy no dijo nada. Solamente emitió una señal de protesta y le miró con odio. Una vez más, la juzgaban por su cuerpo. Estaba harta de la cosificación de la mujer, pero aún más, de la propia crítica constante a la que se veía sometida por el tamaño de su cuerpo. – ¡Oh, pequeña! ¡No te enfades! ¡No digo que no seas atractiva! ¡Eres adorable! ¡Como una mascota!

–¡No soy una mascota! – se indignó la joven.

–Oh… ¡qué mona! Si ladra como un perrito… – los hombres de Mash comenzaron a reír y Levy se enfadó tanto que les atacó sorpresivamente. A uno le dio un codazo mientras que al otro, simultáneamente, una patada. Ambos quedaron en el suelo quejándose del dolor. Ella sonrió orgullosa, de algo debían servir sus clases de defensa personal.

–Más bien eres una gatita… con garras y todo.

–Ya que te gusta tanto hablar, ¿por qué no me dices qué quieres de Gajeel? ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

–Ya te he dicho que somos buenos amigos…

–No lo creo.

–Bueno, éramos muy buenos amigos… antes.

–¿Antes?

–Sí, ya sabes… antes de que me hubiera traicionado.

–¿Traicionado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Verás, Gajeel es un auténtico cabrón… Solía vivir como yo. Quiero decir, teníamos el mismo estilo de vida. Caminábamos juntos como dos verdaderos hermanos. Lo compartíamos todo, incluso a algunas mujeres alguna vez… ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? – se mofó de ella.– ¿Podrás aguantar eso, Le-vy-chan? El caso es que después de un golpe, a mí me trincaron y tuve que ir a la cárcel. Él se libró por los pelos… y encima nunca me escribió o se puso en contacto conmigo… Y, por si fuera poco, en cuanto logro escapar de esa mierda de lugar, ¿qué me encuentro? Él ha comenzado una nueva vida: tiene una familia feliz, se hace amiguito de un puñado de "niños bien", ¡e incluso tiene una novia que lo quiere! Gajeel es un auténtico bastardo, ¿no lo crees?

–Bajo mi punto de vista, el único bastardo que hay aquí eres tú.

–¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Tienes pelotas para hablarme así, muchachita. Veremos lo que dura tu valentía…

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–En cuanto venga el invitado especial, jugaré contigo… Vas a conocer al "verdadero" Gajeel Redfox y te vas a sentir estúpida por confiar en alguien como él…

–¡Gajeel no es cómo tú crees! ¡Es una buena persona!

–¿Una buena persona? ¡Eso sí que es de risa! Una buena persona… ¿miente?, ¿roba?, ¿se droga?, ¿pega palizas por dinero? Yo creo que no…

–No sé por qué lo habrá hecho, pero… seguro que tú tienes algo que ver. Esto es tu culpa. Él hace mucho que ha dejado esa vida atrás… – En ese mismo momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe: era Gajeel.

–¡Vaya! Me da que vamos a poner a prueba tu teoría… – sonriendo Mash dirigió su mano hacia la espalda y sacó una pistola.

–¿Qué coño haces, Mash? – Gajeel vio cómo el joven estaba apuntando a Levy.

–Al parecer "tu chica" está dando problemas. Sólo intento mostrarle de qué lado estás…

–¡Gajeel no es como tú!

–¡Y tú qué sabrás! ¡Conozco a Gajeel desde que éramos unos críos! ¡Es como yo! – se alteró sin dejar de apuntarla. El moreno se asustó pensando en que con un ligero movimiento, Levy podría morir. Esa posibilidad le quebró por dentro.

–Mash… por favor. Deja de apuntarla, guarda la pistola. Si la dejas marchar…

–¿Qué?

–Me quedaré aquí. Haré lo que quieras, pero déjala ir. Por favor.

–¡Gajeel! ¡No! – protestó Levy. – ¡No me iré sin ti!

–¿Qué pasa, Kurogane? ¿Quieres cambiar tu lugar por ella? – se rio.

–Sí.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo tan heroico? En tu vida has hecho algo para los demás.

–Ya no soy esa mierda de persona, Mash.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Yo… Mientras pueda mantener a salvo a la mujer de la que me he enamorado, nada más me importa.– confesó.

–Gajeel… – se emocionó Levy. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

–¿Hablas en serio? – se molestó Mash.– ¡Hablas en serio! ¡No puedo creerlo!

–¿Qué?

–Es culpa de esta… puta. Es por ella por lo que has cambiado. ¡Esta zorra te ha hecho débil!

–¡No hables así de ella!

–¡Encima la defiendes! – cabreado dejó de apuntar a Levy para dirigir la pistola a Gajeel. – ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

–Sólo… sólo quiero que la dejes ir. Ya está. – dijo en tono conciliador.

–¡No, Gajeel! ¡No me iré sin ti!

–¡Cállate, Levy! ¡Cállate y márchate!

–¡No!

–¡No voy a discutir contigo! ¡Vete!

–¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces! ¡No me iré sin ti!

–Un millón…– susurró Mash.– ¡Eso es! – tuvo una idea.– ¡Tú! ¡Levy! Detrás de la mesa, hay un maletín. Dentro del maletín hay un millón de yenes. Suficiente para vivir bien una buena temporada, ¿eh? – se rio.– Vamos a hacer un trato: tú coges el maletín y te largas de aquí sin Gajeel. ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Cómo dices?

–Sí… Dices que no te vas sin Gajeel, yo te ofrezco algo mucho mejor. Un millón de yenes. En metálico. Para ti. Ahora mismo. Simplemente lo coges y te vas. Gajeel se queda conmigo.

–Mash… tío…

–¿Qué pasa, Gajeel? Le estoy ofreciendo un buen trato…

–¿Por quién me tomas? – exclamó indignada la joven.– ¡Jamás abandonaría a Gajeel! ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo! ¡Yo le amo!

–Ya veo…– viendo que su idea había fallado, por fin entendía que no podría deshacerse de Levy con dinero. Tan solo había una manera… – Eres un verdadero incordio.– y volviendo a apuntarla, añadió: – Adiós.

–¡No! – Gajeel siguió su instinto y mientras Mash apretaba el gatillo, se abalanzó sobre él. Levy se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó de terror. Mash cayó al suelo soltando la pistola. Gajeel también estaba en el suelo.

–¡Dios mío! ¡Gajeel! ¿Estás bien? – Levy fue directa a comprobar si el moreno estaba herido. –¿Te ha dado? ¿Te duele algo? – inspeccionaba el cuerpo del joven.

–Estoy bien, Levy. Tranquila.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

–¡Dios! – empezó a llorar.– He pasado tanto miedo… – Gajeel se incorporó ligeramente y abrazó a Levy mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de Mash, el cual simplemente los observaba en silencio.

El silencio fue roto por la policía al llegar a la habitación. En seguida, reconocieron la cara de Mash; estaba en busca y captura por escaparse de la prisión. Bajo la atenta mirada de Gajeel y Levy, el joven fue detenido. No dijo ninguna palabra. Simplemente se dejó esposar y no opuso resistencia. La escena de Gajeel y Levy le había dado en qué pensar.

–¿Estará bien? – preguntó Levy. Gajeel se rio. Ella se preocupaba por Mash a pesar de lo que les había hecho.

–Sí. Esa clase de gente ni siquiera tiene remordimientos, Lev. Pero, quizás algún día, cuando tengan algo que realmente les importe y lo valoren, entonces van a lamentar las cosas que hicieron en el pasado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque eso es exactamente lo que me pasó a mí.

–Gajeel…– le abrazó para confortarle. Él se dejó reconfortar y la besó en la frente. Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

En vez de reproches y gritos, Metalicana le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, chaval?

–Sí.– asintió Gajeel.

–Pues ahora es momento de sentar tu culo en el sofá y explicar qué cojones ha estado pasando esta semana.

–Claro…– Gajeel les explicó con todo detalle lo sucedido. Y, después se pegó un buen baño. Mientras, Levy se aseguró de que el resto de sus amigos había llegado bien a casa. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien: la nave fue cerrada y todos los malos arrestados. Paz de nuevo en la vida de Gajeel, así que se podía decir que el objetivo había sido cumplido.

* * *

–Incumplí una promesa.– dijo Gajeel apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Levy. Ambos estaban dentro de la cama, acurrucados. El gato, Lily, estaba en una esquina de la cama; había echado de menos a su amo, pero se mantenía en su sitio para dar algo de espacio a la pareja.

–¿Qué? – Levy estaba casi dormida y no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

–Le prometí a tu padre que no dejaría que te pasara nada malo.

–Oh Gajeel… – ella le acarició el brazo.

–No pude protegerte y por casi te pierdo.

–No fue culpa tuya. Todo ha pasado. Mash está de vuelta a la prisión. No podrá hacernos más daño. Nunca más. Olvídalo.

–No puedo olvidar. No quiero olvidar. Quiero protegerte. Quiero que estés feliz y segura. – metió su cara entre los cabellos de la joven para quedarse con su aroma. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

–Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz y segura. – se acurrucó todavía más.– Ojalá este momento durara para siempre.

–Para siempre… – meditó.– Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Lev.

–Me parece perfecto. Yo también lo quiero. – sonrió.

–Cásate conmigo.

–¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Cásate conmigo.

–Pero…

–Cásate conmigo.

–Gajeel…

–No pararé de pedírtelo hasta que me digas que sí. – su tono de voz era muy seguro. Estaba decidido.

–Es una locura…

–Cásate conmigo.

–Lo dices por lo que ha pasado y…

–Cásate conmigo.

–Es fruto del momento…

–Cásate conmigo

–¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Cásate conmigo

–¡Déjate de bromas!

–Hablo en serio, Lev. Cásate conmigo

–No puede ser…

–Cásate conmigo

–Somos demasiado jóvenes…

–Estás siendo demasiado racional. No lo pienses. Sólo responde lo que te salga del corazón.– ella se giró y no vio duda en sus ojos. Suspiró y él lanzó una de sus estúpidas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.– Cásate conmigo, Lev.

–Sí.

–¿Aceptas?

–Sí, idiota. Acepto. – se rio.

–Promételo. Promete que te casarás conmigo.

–Gajeel… – a veces, él se ponía tan serio con ella que se le ponía el vello de punta.

–No tiene por qué ser ahora mismo, sino en unos años… Después de todo, ahora no tengo dinero para darte un anillo.– en Japón lo habitual era regalar un anillo de compromiso con un valor de tres veces el sueldo de un mes del novio en cuestión.– Pero tienes que prometerme que lo harás. Así que… prométemelo, prométemelo ahora mismo o nunca más te haré el amor.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto, Gajeel!

–Gihi. La vida es injusta, Enana…

–Está bien… Lo prometo. Me casaré contigo.

–Así me gusta. Te quiero, Lev.

–Yo también te quiero, Gajeel. – y ambos se deshicieron en besos y caricias esa noche.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox nunca había sido más feliz, incluso la vuelta al instituto le llenaba de alegría. La normalidad de su nueva vida era francamente maravillosa y debido a los recientes acontecimientos, valoraba su rutina mucho más. Hasta las pequeñas cosas le hacían sentirse realmente dichoso.

Estaba disfrutando de un maravilloso día soleado de febrero en la azotea de su instituto junto a sus amigos. Gajeel estaba apoyado en la pared y Levy descansaba sobre su pecho, de manera que él podía poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Por si no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el joven además la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos. Le encantaba sentirla cerca y tocarla, pero, ahora, desde que le había prometido que se casarían en el futuro, le gustaba mucho más. _Pronto será mía… Gihi,_ pensaba entre sonrisas.

En frente de la pareja, estaba Gray. Podía ver perfectamente la escena. Le hacía gracia ver a Gajeel tan feliz simplemente por el hecho de estar con Levy. Interiormente deseó lo mismo para él. Apartó la vista y observó cómo Juvia discutía con Lucy sobre un tema tonto. Últimamente la estaba viendo más bonita de lo normal y comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella. No obstante, él tenía miedo de enamorarse otra vez, porque la primera vez había sido un fracaso. ¿Quizá debía de hablar con ella y ser honesto con sus sentimientos? No, lo dejaría para más adelante… Ahora debía centrarse en los exámenes finales. Su futuro universitario estaba en juego.

* * *

El último mes de las clases fue agotador. Todos estaban exhaustos, tanto los que iban a ir a la universidad, como los que querían ir a una escuela técnica; todos debían realizar obligatoriamente las pruebas de acceso, además de superar los exámenes del instituto.

Y como todo gran esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, todos pasaron y aprobaron sus exámenes. Y así, el viernes 16 de marzo celebraron la graduación del instituto.

Levy no se lo podía creer, finalmente cumpliría su sueño: estudiar Letras en la Todai, la mejor universidad de Japón. Gajeel, por su parte, estaba también muy emocionado. Si Levy era feliz, él también era feliz, pero si su chica se mantenía cerca, la Todai no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, todavía lo era aún mucho más. Ya no estarían juntos en clase, él había sido admitido en una escuela técnica para estudiar automoción, pero podrían seguir viéndose a diario.

El grupo de amigos se pasó todo el día celebrando sus resultados. Brindaron por la aceptación de Lucy en la universidad de Waseda para estudiar Periodismo; _kampai_ por Natsu y su acceso al módulo de Coordinación en Emergencias y Protección Civil; felicitaciones a Gray por su entrada en la universidad Hosei en el área de informática; un hurra por Juvia quien se decantó por su afición a la costura y fue admitida en la Escuela de Patronaje y Moda de Tokyo; y un aplauso por Erza y Jellal quienes seguirán juntos estudiando Leyes en la universidad Meiji.

Mientras festejaban, Gajeel se dio cuenta de cuánto le había cambiado la vida el instituto Fairy Tail:

–Mañana iré a darle las gracias al Maestro.

–¿Qué maestro, Gajeel? – preguntó Levy pensando que el moreno había bebido más de la cuenta.

–A Makarov.

–¿Y eso?

–Si no me hubiera admitido en el Fairy, nunca te habría conocido y ésta no sería mi vida.

–¡Oh, Gajeel! – le abrazó su chica.

–Juvia está de acuerdo con Gajeel-kun. ¡Makarov-sensei nos ha cambiado la vida! ¡Ha dado a Juvia una familia! – Gray sonrío a la joven y le tomó la mano. Juvia se deshizo de amor por dentro. ¡Por fin Gray-sama le daba una muestra de afecto!

–No puedo imaginar mi vida sin vosotros, chicos. Os quiero mucho a todos.– declaró Lucy.

–Desde luego, entrar a Fairy Tail es lo mejor que podía pasarnos.– afirmó Erza. Jellal y Gray asintieron.

–Deberíamos hacer algo para no olvidarnos nunca del Fairy.

–Es imposible que nos olvidemos del Fairy Tail, Natsu. – dijo Gray.

–Nos han pasado tantas cosas aquí…– los recuerdos invadieron a Jellal.

–Sí, pero quiero decir… hacer algo esta noche para que sea épico, para siempre…

–¿Épico? – repitió Lucy.

–¿Para siempre? – Erza estaba asimilando…

–Natsu… ¿en qué estás pensando? – preguntó Levy curiosa.

–¡Un tatuaje! – clamaron a la vez Gajeel y Natsu.

–¡Ni de broma! – respondieron Jellal y Gray.

–¡Sí, tíos! Necesitamos un tatuaje. Uno cada uno.

–¡El emblema del Fairy Tail! ¡Será una pasada!

Y así acabaron la noche. En una tienda de tatuajes, cada uno de ellos tatuándose de un color y en un lugar distinto, el símbolo que los había unido para y por siempre: el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

 **Fin capítulo 32**

 **Agradecimientos a:** BianWW, Shonenevolution, Rockie Liz, Giuly De Guiseppe, Stefi, Wendy Dragneel, Asia12, katherin p, Mile McGarden, L–Rosie, Lady–werempire y Crispy, PrincessMico, Beauty Little Star, Noe por sus _reviews_ y fin he terminado con el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Ha sido un largo camino, pero estoy contenta con el resultado final. Sólo queda un epílogo para poner la guinda en el pastel. No sé cuánto tardaré, pero al menos me consuela que la historia está terminada. Un beso a todos y Gale para siempre.


End file.
